


Menta [Scorbus Fanfic]

by rainthology



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Español | Spanish, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 166,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainthology/pseuds/rainthology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de los sucesos de "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child", Tras un verano algo atípico ambos volverán a clases, donde poco a poco irán descubriendo que ser 'solo amigos' era muy poco para ellos. El amor empezará a crecer a caudales, al igual que un gran peligro que los acecha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ACLARACIÓN

Esta historia transcurre luego de los hechos del octavo libro. Habrá quizás algunos spoilers menores. Pero si estas aquí es porque definitivamente ya has leído el libro.


	2. [Scorpius] I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius y Albus se disponen a regresar a casa por vacaciones

El recuerdo vagaba levemente por la cabeza de Scorpius. El recuerdo de él y Albus hablando de la propuesta que Scorpius le había hecho a Rose Weasley de ir al baile con él y como la había rechazado con lástima, lo que era un comienzo. Reía de a ratos, sollozaba por otros. Pesaba que quizás ahora mismo, él sentía lastima por si mismo. El reloj marcaba las 4 de la mañana. Se encontraba en su cama, observaba el techo, pensando, pero sin poder dormirse. Su amigo Albus dormía. Mañana era el final del año y Scorpius sentía lo que sentía cada año. Vacío. El sentimiento después de bajarse del tren en la estación 9 ¾ cada final de temporada era desolador. Debía volver a su hogar, con su padre, pero sobre todo con la ausencia de su madre. Nada había sido fácil desde su muerte, y aunque quería a su padre con todas sus fuerzas, le faltaba las risas y la amistad de Albus.

Luego de haber pasado la navidad juntos en casa de los Potter, Scorpius creyó conveniente que esta vez debía ser su mejor amigo quien debería venir a pasar las vacaciones de verano con él. Scorpius sentía mucha soledad cada verano, su mente se hallaba libre para pensar, para pensar el tipo de cosas que a uno lo hunden dentro de un pozo. Sin embargo, a pesar del ofrecimiento, Albus debió decir que no. Harry quería llevarlos a todos de vacaciones a América para fortalecer el lazo familiar, especialmente luego de todo el "Giratiempos-gate". Harry prometió que el próximo verano "será un gusto que mi hijo pase el próximo verano junto a tu compañía" rezaba la carta que la lechuza había depositado en la mañana. Realmente tenía la esperanza de poder pasar el verano con su mejor amigo en Australia, donde Draco los llevaría de vacaciones. Imaginaba cada detalle de esas vacaciones. El sol tostándolos, los castillos de arena gigantes como el de Hogwarts con su balde, pala, arena y como no, un poco de varitas. Incluso hasta podrían aprender a surfear juntos. Por eso la lechuza fue como un balde de agua fría para él.

Sin embargo, Scorpius notaba algo raro. Un sentimiento dentro de su corazón que no se había manifestado antes. De hecho, estaba bastante acostumbrado a pasar las vacaciones solo. De hecho, casi desde su primer momento de existencia estuvo solo. Pero estaba vez era diferente. Es como si una parte de él se fuera y solo sentía ganas de llorar. Eran mejores amigos desde siempre pero luego de todo lo ocurrido en el último año, sus sentimientos por su amigo se habían robustecido. Desde que solo la imagen de Albus pudo salvarlo de un Dementor en ese terrible mundo paralelo todo había sido diferente. Y sin duda le asustaba no saber que le ocurría, que sentía.

A pesar de que cada pensamiento lo consumía sabía que debía volver a dormir. Mañana sería un largo día, y quería terminarlo de disfrutar con su amigo. Decidió ir al baño y luego regresar a dormir. Cuando estaba volviendo se dirigió a la cama de su amigo. Lo observo durmiendo por unos 10 minutos. "Es tan lindo cuando ronca" pensó. Dormía con un semblante calmo, incluso angelado. Su cabello se hallaba revuelto formando un flequillo desordenado. Acercando su mano con mucho cuidado agarró algo de su cabello entre sus dedos y comenzó muy suavemente a jugar con él. Se sentía todo muy estéticamente bello. El cabello revuelto, sus dedos tocándolos con cariño y sintiendo una textura tan suave como los mismos rizos de Rapunzel. Pero no solo la suavidad le llamaba la atención al rey escorpión sino su tenue pero bello olor a menta. Vaya que el mago cuidaba su cabello! Disfrutaba bastante la escena hasta que el pelo se enredó entre sus dedos. Intentó rápidamente quitar sus dedos, pero al hacerlo dio un seco tirón. Al instante las dos gemas verdes que Albus tenía como ojos lo observaban fijamente a Scorpius. Todo era muy raro, lo había agarrado infraganti.

-Auugghh... disculpa el bostezo- dijo Albus frotándose la cara- Se puede saber qué estás haciendo raro? Son las 4 de la mañana.

-Disculpa Al, emm tu sabes... no podía dormir – Scorpius sentía que el rubor inundaba su rostro, además nunca lo llamaba Al.

-Y eso qué tiene que ver con el hecho de que hayas estado jalándome el cabello? -podía notar la mirada desafiante de su amigo.

-Es que... pensé que no estabas respirando... emm cuando venía del baño, miré y bueno, pensé que podía ser grave – no sabía más como esconder lo que había pasado.

-Bueno ángel guardián, gracias, supongo.

-Siempre a tu servicio, mi general - y en ese mismo instante hace una especie de gesto militar que hace reír a Albus.

-Te ordenaría que des 10 vueltas al castillo desde aquí hasta la torre de astronomía, pero son las 4 de la mañana, vuelve a dormir soldado.

-Si ya mismo

-SI QUÉ?

-Si señor!

Y ambos vuelven a dormir. Scorpius tiene una sonrisa gigante que no puede ocultar y aunque no lo sepa, su amigo también.

 


	3. [Albus] II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viaje en tren de Hogwarts a King's Cross

Era el último día de clases, a punto de comenzar las vacaciones, ¿Quién no podría estar feliz? Albus despertó algo más tarde de lo usual debido al incidente de la noche anterior. Junto con Scorpius subieron hacia el gran comedor. Por poco se pierden el desayuno ya que Hogwarts no es un lugar para tardanzas. O estás en el momento indicado o pierdes. Tras comer algo del interminable manjar de dulces disponibles y charlar un rato con Nick casi decapitado, que lo único que hizo fue preguntarle cosas sobre su padre (cosa que realmente detestaba, pero fingía la mejor sonrisa para la ocasión) y burlarse porque una vez más Gryffindor había ganado la copa de la casa, se dirigieron todos juntos a Hogsmeade para subirse al expreso que los llevaría a casa. Como de costumbre, Albus y Scorpius compartieron el tren a casa juntos. Entre risas y juegos el tiempo se pasó muy rápido. En el exterior diluviaba por lo que se sentían bastante a gusto en el tren. Albus sentía como una especie de sensación de hogar, de protección. "Abrázame, abrázame, que afuera el mundo es un desastre" pensaba divertido dándose cuenta que lo único que podría abrazarlo era su amigo Scorpius. Siempre se sentía bien estando con él, se olvidaba de los problemas y tenía prácticamente una sonrisa permanente pincelada por Scorpius. Le parecía raro tener una unión tan fuerte con el rubio, pero no se preocupó demasiado, después de todo era su mejor amigo.

"Scorpius qué vas a hacer en Australia? A caso tu papá sabe qué probablemente te leas la mayor cantidad de sagas fantásticas que puedas encontrar?" dijo Albus, disfrutando de invocar el lado nerd de su mejor amigo

"Es que en realidad no me quedará otra" dijo entre risas "te imaginas a Lord Malfoy SIQUIERA poniendo un pie en la arena? No lo creo"

"Es que es raro que te lleve ahí en primer lugar" y notó la mirada triste de su amigo

"En realidad no hemos ido de vacaciones desde lo de... bueno... tú ya sabes, lo de mamá" Albus nota como sus ojos grises hacen fuerza para no llenarse de lágrimas y eso lo quiebra por dentro "Papá dice que prácticamente recorrió el mundo con mamá y no quiere volver a ellos para no angustiarse, en realidad creo que es una buena decisión para los dos"

"Lo siento Scorpius, la verdad a veces la vida puede ser tan injusto, tu sabes, lo lamento" y aunque Scorpius quería sonreír y dejar que el momento se descomprima, simplemente no podía, cada vez que recordaba todo era una flecha que partía aún más su ya resquebrajado corazón. Simplemente se llevó la mano a la cara intentando contener las lágrimas que se desprendían de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, como si la gravedad se hubiera hecho más fuerte.

Albus no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Ver a su única luz apagarse lo destruía. Casi instintivamente se sentó al lado de Scorpius y cruzó sus brazos alrededor de él atrayendo su cabeza hasta su pecho. No sabía exactamente qué y por qué lo estaba haciendo, solamente lo sintió así y ni siquiera se puso a pensar que podría pensar su amigo, lo necesitaba, sabía que necesitaba de él, y por eso iba a estar ahí, aunque no se lo pidiera.

"Pensé que habíamos quedado que no íbamos a abrazarnos más" dijo Scorpius limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

"Pensé que bueno, tu sabes... como dijiste... en una nueva versión de nosotros los abrazos podrían estar inclui-" la mano de Scorpius interrumpe a un muy nervioso Albus.

"Me gusta esta nueva versión, gracias Albus, lo necesitaba, incluso podrías ponerte sentimental más seguido" dice Scorpius divertido.

"Ya, no te pases, sabes que aunque parezca una pequeña criatura llena de ira, me conoces... no lo soy"

"Sin duda lo de pequeña no ha estado mal"

"Estas arruinándolo, sabés?" rodó sus ojos como muestra de ira.

"Qué seas pequeño no quiere decir que no seas, como decirlo... 'amoroso'?" y hace un gesto como de vomito que saca aún más de sus casillas a Albus

"REALMENTE NO SABES CUÁNDO HAY QUE CONTINUAR UN CHISTE Y CUANDO NO? Sabes qué? Te soltaré, esto gano por preocuparme"

"No, no lo hagas" Scorpius lo detiene "Sos amoroso, pero también veo que tenés bastante ira acumulada después de todo, tal como te describiste" Y justo cuando Albus está apunto de pegarle un puñetazo en su rostro Scorpius dice "Tienes razón no sé cuándo parar, no pude resistirlo ¿me perdonas Albus Severus?"

"No"

"Vamos Severus, por qué tienes que ser tan Severo conmigo, diviértete"

"De ninguna forma"

"Entonces por qué me sigues abrazando?"

"No seas despreciable"

"Por favor Albus Severus perdóname" y puso unos ojos suplicantes que lo derritieron completamente

"Perdonado Hyperion, estás perdonado titán"

"Te atreviste con lo de mi segundo nombre" Scorpius frunce el ceño.

"La cosa se acaba de dar vuelta Hyperion"

"Ya basta, otra vez voy a tener que suplicar completo idiota?"

"Umm si"

"Era una pregunta retórica"

"Está bien señor listillo, ahora en serio, por qué tu padre eligió nombres tan raros? Quiero decir, Scorpius bueno, pero Hyperion no lo había escuchado nunca"

"Al menos no son tan aburridos como los tuyos" dijo con una mirada desafiante

"Está bien, ganaste, mi padre nos castigó a todos mis hermanos con los nombres, de ello no me puedo quejar, de hecho, me sorprende que nadie haya sido Harry Jr" ambos rompen en carcajadas

"Gracias Abus, la verdad necesitaba reír, tu sabes... en el verano me siento bastante solo y es difícil para mí" eso sí que movió algo dentro del castaño.

"Tú también siempre me haces reír Hyperion, y disculpa que no puedo ir contigo de vacaciones, cosas de mi padre, realmente quisiera ir a Australia a ver cómo te patea un Canguro" otra vez las risas inundan el cubículo en el que se encontraban, y todo se veía colorido para ellos dos, aunque fuera del tren todo era rayos y centellas.

"De hecho creo que me llevaría bien con los Koalas"

"Pacíficos como tú, sin maldad y para nada atléticos"

"Si, quizás vaya bastante a la playa no importa que papá no quera"

"Cuídate de los cangrejos quiero mi amigo íntegro y sano sin ninguna cicatriz"

"Está bien madre, me cuidaré" y ambos ríen otra vez.

Albus no quería pasar todo el verano sin su amigo, lo extrañaría demasiado y por otra parte sabía que Scorpius necesitaría esto más que él así que se le ocurrió una idea.

"Scorpius, cuánto tiempo vas a estar de viaje en Australia?" preguntó de repente

"Un mes, salimos hoy mismo" dijo Scorpius algo confundido

"Yo también me voy exactamente un mes. Cuando volvamos podríamos juntarnos y quizás hacer algo juntos" Albus vio como la cara de Scorpius apareció una sonrisa mucho más grande que antes.

"SI, me encanta la idea Albus, podríamos ir a visitar alguna ciudad, tomándonos el Eurotren podríamos estar en Francia en un momento!" parecía que Scorpius en los escasos 5 segundos en los que respondió ya había diagramado un itinerario de viaje "igual necesitaremos un mayor, y me costará trabajo convencer a mi padre pero seguro lo lograré"

"Por el mayor no te preocupes, Ted puede acompañarnos" Ted Lupin era el primo adoptivo de Albus "tu solo encárgate de tu padre"

Al siguiente momento Rose abre la puerta

"Hemos llegado prepárense para bajar y se puede saber qué hacen abrazados por más de 10 segundos?" ambos se percataron de que seguían aún demasiado juntos y se apartaron violentamente "vamos Albus, tus padres y los míos están esperando"

"Ya bajamos Rose tu ve" contestó Albus intentando que se vaya rápidamente.

"Vamos Albus" indicó Scorpius y ambos muchachos bajaron terminaron de ultimar los planes.

"Recuerda enviarme una lechuza con lo que dijeron tus padres y yo te diré bien el día y la hora" ordenó Albus

"Si mi general, como órdenes"

"Seguimos con lo de ayer? Ya pasó" y ambos ríen.

"Bueno creo que deberías ir Albus, tus padres nos observan y por allí está el mío" señalo hacia una esquina "no soy buena con las despedidas, adiós Albus igual es un medio adiós porque en poco tiempo nos veremos de vuelta... tu sabes lo que quiero decir"

"Ya cállate" y en ese mismo instante Albus y Scorpius se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, como depositando la fuerza de uno en el otro hasta que se volvieran a ver. Antes de irse Albus deposito un pequeño beso en la frente y un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. "Nos vemos pronto Hyperion" dijo yéndose hacia donde se encontraba su familia.

"Pronto pequeño severo" dijo mientras miraba la cara de 'voy a asesinarte' que le hizo Albus.

Y todo para ambos estaba bien, se estaban separando por un tiempo, pero solo podían pensar en el hermoso viaje que pronto harían JUNTOS.

 


	4. [Scorpius] III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius se encuentra de vacaciones con Draco en Australia, donde una propuesta aparece

"Defodio"

Instantáneamente se formó un pozo en la superficie de la playa y una pila de arena apareció a su costado. Scorpius moviendo su varita en círculos comenzó a edificar un precioso y delicado castillo de arena. No era para nada parecido al de Hogwarts. Este era mucho más fino, sin ventanas, por lo que se podía observar un bello interior con candelabros gigantes y sillas dignas de un rey. Sus torres eran finas, y geométricas como si estuvieran hechas de cristal. Además, se encontraba en una suerte de barranco que conectaba con el mar dándole un toque aún más estético.

"Vaya que has mejorado" Draco exclamó, desde una sombrilla a unos cuantos metros de allí "antes ni siquiera podías sostener una varita, pero de seguro terminarás siendo un mejor mago que yo"

"Gracias padre, qué tal si vienes a divertirte conmigo?" exclamó Scorpius, a quien le sentaba bastante bien el verano. Su piel, a pesar del protector solar Factor 120, estaba tomando algo de color. El rosa suave de los primeros días de quemaduras pasaba a ser, de manera muy gradual, un pequeño tono caribeño, que acostumbrados al usual blanco fantasma que lo acompañaba, contrastaba demasiado. Su cabello platino se hallaba mojado por el agua del mar y revuelto. Sus ojos grises se confundían fácilmente con el resto blanco del ojo debido a la gran cantidad de sol que los inundaba. Se había quitado la remera y lucía un pequeño collar con una pinza de cangrejo en su extremo, que el mismo había elaborado. Todo esto acompañado de una malla turquesa hacían ver al flacuchento muchacho como todo un surfeador.

"Hay demasiado sol hijo, deberías volver"

"De ninguna manera, acaso no vinimos por eso a Australia, por el sol?"

"Hay muchas más cosas para hacer en Sydney, como ir a la Ópera"

"Padre aún es de día"

"Tienes razón sólo no estés demasiado tiempo al sol quieres, y no, no iré, ya te diviertes bastante bien tu solo por lo que veo" Scorpius se halla molesto, pero en el fondo sabía que su padre se iba a comportar exactamente de esa manera "Aparte hijo, en mi época no nos dejaban usar magia fuera de Hogwarts hasta los 17"

"En mi época... Blabla... en mi época, ya pareces un anciano padre" dijo haciéndole burla "aparte sabes que la Ministra de Magia Hermione Granger, la tia de Albus, modificó el viejo Decreto para la Razonable Restricción de la Brujería en los Menores de Edad y ahora nos permiten hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts siempre que un adulto se halle supervisando"

"Ya sé que es la tía de Albus, los conozco a todos desde los 11, que raro Granger, liberalizando todo el Ministerio"

"Papá en realidad estoy de acuerdo con la medida, es estúpido que no podamos usar magia fuera del colegio"

"Estúpido? Tú jamás usas esas palabras Scorpius"

"Acaso está mal? Tu maldices todo el día"

"No, claro que no, bueno en realidad si, tu entiendes no se debería pero se dice, sólo que suena raro en ti"

Scorpius ríe. "Sabes cual es la parte divertida de hacer castillos pa? Observa"

Con su varita atrajo un par de rocas que empezó a lanzar contra la fortaleza que había edificado mientras reía a carcajadas, disfrutando la destrucción. A pesar de ser un joven adolescente, en el fondo seguía siendo un niño.

***

Estaba atardeciendo. Scorpius ya había estado un rato más bañándose en el mar y hora estaba tomando una cerveza con su padre mientras se secaba con el último rastro de sol del día.

"Wow ya estás tomando cerveza conmigo, como has crecido" dijo Draco

"En Alemania incluso desde más chicos empiezan, igual debo aceptar que es algo amarga para mi paladar"

"Pero no somos alemanes hijo, somos ingleses, supongo que es normal que la encuentres amarga con el tiempo irás agarrándole el gusto"

Scorpius estaba ansioso. Mientras tomaba su cerveza pensaba en como le presentaría la propuesta de viaje con Albus. Iba a ser difícil pero ya no podía aguantar más. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían llegado a Australia, ya no podía más reprimir las ganas de hablar con su padre de ello.

"Padre, necesito hablar algo contigo" Draco asintió "Mira tú sabes que yo quería traer a Albus a este viaje"

"Si nada más que el señor Potter lo impidió"

"Si ya sé papá, pero eso ya pasó. Mira, Albus quiso enmendarlo invitándome a un viaje por Europa, a turismo festivales y esas cosas. Y yo sé que no te gustará la idea pero yo creo que es hora de que empiece a tomar mis decisiones, no quiero terminar mi verano encerrado en una habitación leyendo y aparte cr-"

"Está bien, tienes mi permiso" lo interrumpió Draco

"EN SERIO?" Scorpius se hallaba sorprendido, no esperaba que de el brazo a torcer tan rápido "yo pensé..."

"Qué iba a decirte que no?" Scorpius asintió "Lo sé ni yo mismo me lo creo, pero luego de lo del último año cuando Potter intentó separarlos y vi lo mal que estabas, entendí que prácticamente es un hermano para ti y te protegerá tanto como yo lo hago contigo" Scorpius se sentía conmovido por ello "lo que si necesitarán es un mayor con ustedes, aunque el mundo Muggle no puede representar un peligro con sus varitas a mano, deben estar acompañados, yo puedo hacerlo si te parece"

"Entiendo, pero no creo que tú seas una buena opción"

"Quién es mejor opción? Harry Potter? No, no corresponde, él impidió tus vacaciones con Albus el no deb-"

"Papá ni tú, ni el Sr Potter, no transformes esto en una encrucijada personal" lo interrumpió Scorpius "Con Albus pensábamos quizás en alguien más de nuestra edad, no alguien tan anticuado como ustedes dos"

"Scorpius recuerda que tu prácticamente tienes alma de anciano" eso fue un duro golpe "En qué piensan?"

"Ted Lupin, el 'primo' de Albus" dijo Scorpius haciendo unas comillas con los dedos

"Ted Lupin, el hijo del hombre lobo? Permíteme dudar de ese chico, es hijo de un hombre lobo y además es un metamorfomago"

"Lo cual es genial, aparte no hay nada por lo que temer, fue Auror y premio anual en Hogwarts, es buena persona"

"Al menos déjame intercambiar lechuzas con Potter sobre esto"

"Intercambia todas las lechuzas que quieras, pero déjame ir"

"Está bien, tienes mi permiso"

Y Scorpius le dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre, lo cual le llamó la atención. Se sentía feliz, lo había logrado, pronto estaría de aventuras con su mejor amigo.

 


	5. [Albus] IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus y Scorpius están dispuestos a comenzar su viaje

El día había llegado. Después de que las lechuzas volaran una y otra vez todo estaba listo para el viaje. Albus estaba emocionado e impaciente. Quería que su amigo llegara YA! No podía esperar más para comenzar la travesía.

"Estás nervioso?" asustado Albus se dio vuelta y vio la figura de un mago vestido de paloma que le estaba hablando.

"Ya Ted sacate eso que papá se volverá loco, me reprenderá por contar su secreto"

"Está bien, pero acepta que es muy gracioso, tu padre el señor que se enfrentó a Lord Voldemort le tiene miedo a las palomas?! Aún no lo creo"

"Dale grítalo más fuerte Ted, solo te conté a ti, callate tarado" Albus tenía mucha confianza en su primo Ted, incluso a veces más que en su hermano James "Hablando de eso de dónde sacaste lo que llevas puesto?"

"Un amigo que está estudiando conmigo en Francia está obsesionado con las palomas, deberías verlo, tiene un club de protección, incluso hacen marchas para que no se las tome como una plaga, tú sabes, ese tipo de ideas nuevas como el veganismo, a propósito es vegano y bueno tomé prestado su 'traje' "

"Ahora al que le encuentra raro creerte es a mi, Boggart" dijo divertido, sabía que Ted detestaba que le diga Boggart "Sacate eso antes de que aparezca padre"

En ese momento Ted usando su poder de metamorfomago volvió a su identidad original. El muchacho era alto, como su padre, pero de rasgos bien pronunciados como su madre. Lucía unos ojos color carmesí y un pelo rizado de color azul con matices verde agua y turquesa. Su condición le permitía cambiar constantemente de color de ojos y pelo. Llevaba unas zapatillas Adidas clásicas, un jean bien ajustado al cuerpo de color bordo y una inmaculada remera color blanca. El muchacho era apuesto, ahora podía entender como era que estaba de novio con Victoire Weasley, su prima que era hija de la bella Fleur.

"Creo que ya estoy listo supongo, pero al menos yo soy más listo que un Boggart para tu información" dijo Ted "Ahora solo falta que llegue tu amigo, solo quiero preguntarte una cosa ¿Cómo quieres que nos manejemos? Les doy su espacio y yo los cuido un poco más atrás o puedo ir con ustedes?"

"La verdad que no sé Ted, no quiero que te aburres no eres mi niñero así que supongo que podrás venir con nosotros, aunque Scorpius y yo quizás hablemos de cosas que no te interesen o no entiendas"

"Oye también he sido adolescente, es más, lo sigo siendo, puedo perfectamente entablar conversación con ustedes dos, igual no te preocupes por mí, aunque no hable con ustedes, jamás me aburriré, los Muggles son una atracción en si misma" hizo una pequeña pausa "Quizás más tarde si deciden ir a Tomorrowland vendrá con nosotros también mi novia, espero que no te moleste"

"En realidad no creo que nada pueda molestarme después de que accedieras acompañarme, ir con papá hubiera sido un desastre, sólo que por favor NO SEAN TAN MELOSOS" Albus puso especial énfasis en la última parte

"No te prometo nada, estamos profundamente enamorados, ya lo entenderás a su hora, a ti no te ha pasado aún?" Albus se puso incómodo y hubo una gran pausa que pareció durar años "Si te pone nervioso no pasa nada, no hablemos de eso"

"No, está bien Boggart, mira como que no estoy muy interesado... tu sabes tengo 15 años recién, aparte la última vez que mi fije en una chica... bueno tú sabes, nada más era la hija de Lord Voldemort"

"Ya casi me olvidaba de esa historia, el karma con los Riddle no acabará nunca, no?" preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa "igual no te puedo culpar, a diferencia de su padre ella si tenía nariz lo cual la debe haber hecho bastante atractiva"

"Esa parte sin duda la saco de Bellatrix"

"Sin duda que sí, y tu amigo Scorpius? Dime ahora así tendré algo con que molestarlo cuando llegue" a Ted le encantaba hacer bromas, a pesar de ser un Nerd que le encantaba los libros y siempre había competido para ser el mejor intentando hacer que sus padres, desde donde sea que estén, se sientas orgullosos, también tenía un costado divertido y que incluso hacia que muchas veces sus bromas se transformaran en algo pesadas

"Scorpius... bueno el siente cosas por Rose" hay pesadez en las palabras de Albus, no sabe porque exactamente, pero DETESTA que su mejor amigo quiera relacionarse con Rose y más después de todo el desprecio al que normalmente lo sometía, sabía que su amigo no se merecía eso, pero qué merecía su amigo? Alguien amable, y que lo haga feliz, que le haga olvidar todo el dolor por la muerte de su madre y todos los años que debió sufrir el aislamiento por lo rumores de ser el hijo de Voldemort, merecía alguien que arranqué esa página del libro de su vida y la queme para reemplazarla con felicidad, pero lo pregunta no era qué sino quizás quién? Quién debía reparar a Scorpius?

"No te gusta la posibilidad de que sea parte de la familia?" preguntó Ted rompiendo los pensamientos de Albus

"No es eso, ella es mala con él, creo que está cometiendo un error" Albus miraba para otro lado queriendo evitar el tema

"Oh Albus está bien que te preocupes por tu amigo, los Weasley suelen ser demasiado rudos lo entiendo, pero si Rose no es para él, en el momento adecuado se dará cuenta"

Lo que dijo Ted no dejaba muy seguro a Albus, aún sentía que debía proteger a su amigo. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello ya que sintió que tocaban la puerta. Se dirigió rápidamente y al abrir la cabeza platinada de Scorpius se hallaba junto a su padre. Scorpius traía una especie de mochila gigante, de esas que usarías si te fueras de campamento aislado de todo el mundo durante 30 días a Madagascar. Llevaba unos shorts Nike color gris que combinaba con unas zapatillas Vans en cuadrille de color blanco y negro con una musculosa amarilla con unas olas dibujadas que sin duda había comprado en Australia. No pudo evitar notar el leve, tenue y casi imperceptible cambio de color de su amigo. Armonizaban un poco sus rasgos y sus ojos extremadamente claros que contrastaban perfectamente con su ahora "moreno" color de piel.

"Cómo andas pequeño caribeño?" fue lo primero que Albus le dijo a su amigo luego de un mes que no se veían. Podría haber dicho cualquier otra cosa, desde cómo le fue en su viaje hasta si definitivamente lo había pellizcado un cangrejo. Pero no, el color fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"Ni tampoco que hubiera agarrado tanto color, no exageres, mira te traje un pequeño presente" y saco un pequeño paquete

"Scorpius realmente no era necesario" dijo observando el pequeño paquete

"Ya, lo elabore yo mismo así que no hay problema"

"Bueno al menos déjamelo abrir" Albus esperaba que se lo entregara

"Cierto, disculpa, aquí tienes" se lo entrego algo nervioso

Albus abrió el presente. Era un collar, un collar con una pinza de cangrejo como adorno en el centro. Realmente se veía muy lindo.

"Gracias Scorpius, ya mismo me lo colocaré ya ven-" pero Albus fue interrumpido, y en ese mismo instante el rubio le mostró que llevaba colgado uno igual

"Tú sabes... todos los mejores amigos en las películas llevan brazaletes de amistad y cosas por el estilo, bueno, me pareció que esto sería una buena idea..."

"Callate, me encanta, gracias por hacerlo Scorpius, por lo que veo, muy muy en chiquito en la parte de atrás dice 'Scorpius' si no me equivoco"

"No no, no te equivocas te lo estaba por señalar, es como un recordatorio, no sé creí que iba a estar bueno, me gustaría que tú también escribieras tu nombre en el mío" y de su mochila saco una pequeña micro fibra color verde

Albus se puso su collar, se acercó a su amigo, y agarrando la fibra que este le había facilitado comenzó a escribir en letra lo suficientemente clara, prolija y pequeña su nombre. "Espero que sea de tinta permanente, ¿no? Sino no tendría sentido que un símbolo de amistad estuviera hecho con algo que se pudiera borrar" realmente se había puesto tierno, y aunque no lo supiera a Scorpius le encantaba.

"Si si, es de tinta permanente, sabes que cuido cada detalle Severus"

"Ya volvemos a lo mismo? Ya vengo me voy a cambiar y salimos"

"Aún no te cambiaste?" replicó con tono de reclamo

"Supuse que nuestros padres hablarían por cientos de horas así que tendría tiempo"

"Bien, pero apurate"

Albus subió rápidamente y se vistió con la única muda de ropa que no había empacado. Se colocó una remera que tenía la etimología de la palabra Fuck "Fuck can be used in many ways and is probably the only fucking word that can be put every fuckingwhere and still make fucking sence. Fuckers", le gustaba 'transgredir'. Se puso una Bermuda de jean negra y unas zapatillas Yeezy Rojas.

"Que elegancia la de Francia" dijo Scorpius al ver a su amigo bajando por las escaleras

"Por lo menos no traigo mitad ciudad dentro de mi mochila"

"Ya conoces a mi papá 'nunca sabes que puede pasar en el mundo Muggle' " dijo haciéndole burla

Se despidieron de ambos padres antes de partir. Scorpius se tendió en un abrazo con su padre y Albus luego de que Harry le dijera "Albus Severus Potter ten cuidado por donde andas blabla" se dieron la mano muy formalmente, pero terminaron en un pequeño abrazo.

Escoltados por Ted salieron de la casa con el exaltamiento por las nubes. Su aventura estaba comenzando.

***

Luego de aparecerse en la entrada del Eurotúnel y que un mayor algo excedido de peso cortara los boletos de los tres, ya se hallaban dispuestos a comenzar el viaje que los colocaría en Francia. Scorpius y Albus se sentaron al frente compartiendo asiento mientras que Ted, tal como había dicho, estaba unas cuantas filas más atrás.

"¿A caso tu primo no estará con nosotros?" pregunto Scorpius

"Sí, claro que sí, pero se halla más atrás, dijo que quería darnos nuestro espacio"

"Ya quisiera preguntarle todo sobre cómo es ser un metamorfomago"

"Nunca puedes dejar de ser tan Nerd no?" y su amigo rodó los ojos mientras una sonrisa gigante se dibujaba en su rostro "finalmente estamos arrancando el viaje que te prometí, qué te parece? Albus Potter cumple o no?"

"Albus cumple" decía Scorpius mientras miraba alrededor del tren "No entiendo como todos estos Muggles pueden estar tan a gusto en una caja tan pequeña que viaja a gran velocidad"

"Te entiendo" dijo entre risas "ya sé, observemos durante 10 minutos a los Muggles en silencio y digamos que es lo más gracioso que vemos"

No llegaron a pasar ni 5 minutos que ya se estaban riendo

"Qué te hizo explotar?" preguntó Albus

"Un pequeño grupo de ancianas unas filas más atrás que comenzaron a gritar por un supuesto Escorpión que resultó ser un grillo" dijo el rubio con la cara algo triste "En realidad me siento un poco ofendido, ¿CÓMO ME VAN A CONFUNDIR CON UN GRILLO?"

"Jajaja es que quizás tenés el temperamento de un Cricket King _(Rey Grillo)_ más que el de un Scorpion King"

"Qué quieres decir? Qué soy demasiado tierno, ruidoso o quisquilloso?" dijo arqueando la ceja

"Creo que las tres al mismo tiempo"

"Que te den Albus"

"Ahora puedo ver al escorpión aparecer" dijo sin poder contener la risa

"A ver, qué viste tu pequeño Severo?"

"Retira el pequeño ahora mismo, vi un Muggle que perdió su reloj y estuvo intentando encontrarlo sin poder lograrlo, luego de verlo rezar a un tal 'San Antonio' de las cosas perdidas me apiadé y lo hice aparecer luego de usar el hechizo Acclo, aún sigue agradeciéndole a su santo" dijo riéndose "a veces pueden ser tan ingenuos los Muggles"

"Sabes qué no hay una pisca de gracioso en eso no?"

"ES TU CULPA NO ME DEJASTE TERMINAR LOS 10 MINUTOS CRICKET KING"

"BASTA CON EL CRICKET KING" el tono de la voz aumentaba

"¡JOVENCITOS PODRÍAN DEJAR DE GRITAR, RESPETEN LAS NORMAS DE CONVIVENCIA DEL TREN!"

El grito provenía de un guardia que se hallaba frente a ellos. Ambos muchachitos se acomodaron de manera impecable en sus asientos diciendo prácticamente al unísono "Lo sentimos señor"

Cuando el guardia se alejó un avión de papel se estrelló en la cabeza de Albus. Al abrirlo decía _"_ _Compórtense_ _o los tiraran_ _por una ventana, no saben qué tan salvaje pueden ser los Muggles._ _Ted_ _;)"._

"Ted quiere que nos comportemos" comentó Albus

"Está bien, basta de gritos, cambiemos de tema, qué tal tus vacaciones en América?"

"No creo que hayan sido vacaciones para nada, hemos recorrido casi todo Estados Unidos y México en tan solo 4 semanas, no había ni tiempo para dormir, las clásicas ideas de papá" Albus pensó un instante "ahora bien, qué tal Australia? Al final pudiste resolver el enigma de quien se mueve menos, si tu o el Koala?"

"Definitivamente el Koala" ambos estallaron en risas "la verdad que tranquilas, he estado en la playa, podría decirse que aprendí un poco a surfear, y he hecho mucho safari"

"No mencionaste la palabra 'libros' en tu relato" dijo Albus consternado

"Aunque no lo puedas creer no toqué un solo libro"

"Scorpius el rebelde? Una nueva etapa luego del King Scorpion?"

"Para nada, solo quería disfrutar del lugar, es muy lindo Australia, algún algún día deberíamos ir"

"Una vez que terminamos Hogwarts, si este viaje sale bien podríamos tomarnos un año sabático viajando por el mundo"

"Mi padre me asesinaría, pero me encanta la idea"

"Hablando de eso, fue difícil convencer a tu padre?"

"De hecho fue más fácil de lo que pensé, solo mostró resistencia a que sea Ted quien nos acompañe, tú ya sabes que tan prejuicioso puede ser papá a veces"

"Lo de Ted pude suponerlo pero espera... espera... ESPERA UN MOMENTO... te dejó así no más?"

"Si..."

"Pensé... pensé que incluso mi padre iba a tener qué hablarle al tuyo para convencerlo y más sabiendo que un Potter está involucrado"

"De hecho, aceptó enseguida sabiendo que tú eras el de la idea"

"QUÉ?!" Albus estaba sorprendido, y observando la cara de Scorpius podía infundirse cierto nerviosismo en lo que estaba por decir

"Papá dijo que te considera alguien muy importante para mí, prácticamente un hermano al cual podía confiarle la vida de su hijo" dijo prácticamente sin respirar y sin pestañear, cuando termino la frase pareció volverle el alma al cuerpo. Albus podía notar la vergüenza en los ojos de su amigo, y el sentía algo parecido. Su corazón se había acelerado y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Se sentía muy bien por lo que dijo Draco pero el momento se había vuelto jodidamente incómodo y tenía que romperlo de alguna manera

"Ohhh sooo cuteeee" dijo enseguida con una sonrisa gigante

"Kawaiiiiiiiiiii" y ambos rompieron en risas

"Encima de nerd ahora tengo un amigo Otaku"

"Tu empezaste"

Albus sabía sin embargo que no podía dejar que el momento terminara así, debía decir algo, demostrar siquiera un gramo de sus sentimientos.

"Escucha, lo que dijo tu padre, es algo muy lindo y me encanta que el confié en mí, porque tiene razón... aparte yo creo qu-" el tren se sacudió de repente y una voz en un altavoz anunciaba en inglés y francés que debían bajarse.

"Salvado por la campana" dijo Scorpius y no se habló más nada del tema

***

Luego de una serie de combinaciones de trenes terminaron en París, donde pasarían el resto del día. Eran exactamente las 13 hs cuando llegaron, algo tarde para almorzar en la gran ciudad, pero el estómago no conoce de horarios. Sin embargo, antes de hacer una parada por Mc Donalds debían ir a dejar las cosas en la casa que Ted compartía con su novia para pasar la noche. El metamorfomago vivía en un departamento modesto cerca de su universidad. Victoire no estaba cuando ellos fueron, por lo que dejaron su equipaje rápidamente y a la velocidad de un corre caminos terminaron comiendo en un local cercano a la gran torre. Antes de seguir camino, Scorpius pasó por un negocio de antigüedades y compró una Polaroid para retratar todo lo que vieran.

París era magnifica, su gente, su arquitectura, SU TODO. De la mano de la guía de Ted conocieron casi toda la ciudad en un par de horas combinando atajos y un poco de magia que los depositaban en los lugares icónicos lo más rápido posible. La primera parada fue el arco de la victoria de Napoleón donde Scorpius no podía evitar hacer menciones de su historia y Napoleón en sí mismo. Albus no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar sobre Napoleón, pero debía admitir que ver a Scorpius hablando sobre historia lo hacía acordarse a cuando los niños saben algo nuevo y lo repiten por horas y horas sin parar. Le daba ternura, demasiada ternura, incluso quiso imaginarse a su amigo de mucho más niño y casi explota. Albus jamás tenía este tipo de sentimientos, pero podía permitírselos con Scorpius. Además, amaba la cantidad de fotos que el rubio tomaba de ellos dos, fotos haciendo muecas, abrazándose, en fin, siendo ellos.

Luego fueron a la Catedral de Notre dame. La cosa se tornó algo más divertida cuando Ted se transformó en el jorobado y los Muggles quedaban totalmente atónitos y horrorizados con sólo verlo. Tras prácticamente una sesión de fotos a la que los sometió Scorpius fueron al Museo y junto con eso a la pirámide de Cristal. Dentro del museo intentaron descubrir si Da Vinci usó algún tipo de hechizo para que la Gioconda los siga con la mirada. Tras media hora de análisis y muchos intentos no logró encontrar una pisca de magia en dicha obra. Pero Scorpius tenía una obsesión, observaba, hacia anotaciones en una hoja, pensaba, se agarraba la cabeza. Albus no le prestaba mucha atención a los ojos de la Mona Lisa. Él tenía puesta la atención en otros ojos. En ciertos ojos plata. Los ojos de Scorpius era para Albus una especie de agujero negro. Un fenómeno magnifico de observar, pero también uno muy peligroso. Poco a poco, esos ojos se estaban absorbiendo todo de Albus, inclusive su joven corazón.

Unas cuantas selfies más y terminaron el día en la Torre Eiffel. Era el atardecer cuando llegaron al icónico sitio. Scorpius aprovechando lo que los fotógrafos llaman la Golden Hour sacó unas cuantas fotos que deslumbraban a Albus. Justo antes de que el sol se escondiera, con un cielo bañado en un color salmón, se sacaron una foto abrazados sacando la lengua con la torre de fondo. Dicen que la Torre, y que Paris en sí misma, es el icono del amor. Y allí se encontraba Albus hoy, pero no era con una chica, ni con alguien a quien llamara 'amor' cada día, o a la que le enviara una lechuza diaria con cartas de amor. Era Scorpius. 'Su' Scorpius, pensaba Albus. Ese sentimiento de posesión le parecía raro. Pero no raro en sí, ya que siempre aparecía, como por ejemplo cuando el rubio hablaba con su prima Rose. Lo que le resultaba ajeno era la naturaleza de ese sentir. El sentir que le pertenecía, que era suyo y que debía protegerlo a toda costa. No solo debía armarse en la defensa de la integridad física del chico, sino que quizás también debería, de ser necesario, dejar las armas en el suelo y con una suave caricia llenar su corazón de fortaleza. Esa era la razón principal de este viaje. Llenar a Scorpius. Complacer a Scorpius. Lograr cubrir el vacío que este mundo le produjo. Era una tarea muy difícil que el mismo se había encomendado y que no sabía si con lo que hacía hoy alcanzaba. Sentía que no bastaba, que debía hacer más. Pero ¿Por qué? Scorpius muchas veces le dijo que él era Albus Potter 'quien no puede mirar más allá de su nariz'. Quizás estaba cambiando, pero que había desatado ese cambio. Qué soltó la bestia contenida en su interior? De dónde provenía el viento que había generado una tempestad en su sentir? Para Albus, era hora de empezar a aceptar ciertas cosas. "Ustedes dos pertenecen el uno al otro" Las palabras de Delphi,  quien quizás sabe menos de amistad en este mundo, aún resonaban en su interior. Era obvio que entre Scorpius y él existía un lazo muy fuerte, pero no sabía de qué tipo era. El título "mejor amigo" empezaba a quedarles corto y solo la dirección que ellos tomaran iba a definir la verdadera fortaleza de esa unión. Pero por más profundos que fueran los pensamientos de Albus, siempre llega un momento en que se acaban y más si tienes a Scorpius cerca.

"Albus te parece si subimos?" preguntó Scorpius

"No creo que sea una buena idea, ya está cerrado"

"Pero mañana seguiremos viaje y no volveremos a París"

"Scorpius, Ted nos mataría, a parte qué sugieres?"

"A Ted no le molestará si nos perdemos un segundo, está bastante más atrás" y pensando lo que estaba por decir agregó "un simple encantamiento abriría puerta, pasaremos totalmente desapercibidos"

"Simplemente no sé si es el mejor plan de acción"

"Vamos Albus, quiero tomar unas fotos de la ciudad desde allí arriba, por favor" y puso la cara, el único rostro al que Albus no podía resistirse, el de súplica, y sabía que la batalla ya estaba perdida

"Está bien, está bien, iremos, pero si vamos a hacerlo vamos a hacerlo bien" y de su mochila Albus sacó la capa de invisibilidad de su hermano

"Otra vez se la robaste?"

"No, está vez se la pedí prestada, aparte para qué la va a necesitar James?"

Ambos se dirigieron hasta cerca de un árbol donde no haya gente y se escondieron debajo de la capa. Caminaron hasta la entrada evitando la multitud de turistas y asegurándose de que no los descubran Scorpius conjuró un simple Alohomora. Tras subir las escaleras más largas de su existencia se hallaban en la punta. Se sacaron la capa y Scorpius comenzó a hacer lo suyo. Sacó miles de fotos, a Albus le sorprendía que todavía tenga papel para imprimir esa cámara. Y realmente como para no, desde allí arriba todo era mágico. La vista, las luces, la tranquilidad, todo. Cuando Scorpius terminó se sentaron y colgaron los pies del balcón que había allí.

"Tengo miedo Albus, algo de vértigo"

"Vamos Scorpius no hay nada que temer, nada que con magia no se pueda solucionar, sabes que los huesos rotos se arreglan en minutos"

"Preferiría tener que evitar esa instancia de ser necesario" y en ese momento todas las luces desaparecieron "Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Tú hiciste algo?"

"Para nada, debe ser un apagón" y señalando con su dedo al cielo dijo "mira ese cielo" parecía que el corte eléctrico había afectado no solo a París sino también a sus alrededores por lo que había cero contaminación lumínica logrando un cielo inigualable, por cada milímetro de manto celestial había varias estrellas, una junta a la otra, como ellos dos en ese momento

"Wow Albus esto es único" dijo sacando su cámara ya que semejante escena ameritaba unas cuantas fotos "disculpa sé que debo haber estado insoportable con la cámara hoy"

"De hecho siempre lo eres" dijo entre risas para luego añadir "en realidad no me ha molestado para nada, amo que saques fotos, creo que eres un gran artista, pasame un par del cielo" aún estaban algo calientes así que las agarró con cuidado "mira esta"

"Sí, esa es mi preferida, justo salieron dos estrellas fugaces" hizo una pausa "lo que más me llama la atención es que caen en direcciones totalmente opuestas, lo que quiere decir que en algún momento se encontraron"

"Quizás como nosotros, tu un Malfoy, yo un Potter, quien diría que podríamos haber forjado una amistad, que podríamos habernos encontrado"

"Wow que profundo, Albus desde cuándo tienes este tipo de pensamientos?"

"No sé, la noche me aclara las ideas" le devolvió la foto "sabes lo que dicen de las estrellas fugaces, no?"

"Que hay que pedir deseos"

"Tú primero" Albus tenía una mirada de curiosidad, luego de pensar en un instante Scorpius finalmente habló

"Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que tengamos más viajes como este" Albus se sentía alabado por ello "te toca"

"Yo no creo que quiera más viajes como este Scorpius" meditó un momento antes de proseguir "porque contigo todo lo que hagamos es una aventura, recuerda que eres la mejor persona que conozco, deseo que sigas de aventura conmigo y de ser posible, para siempre" realmente ello había sido bello

"Puedo reformular mi deseo?" dijo Scorpius visiblemente emocionado "quisiera desear al igual que vos que duremos toda la eternidad, quizás de a dos tendría más fuerza"

"Sabes que nosotros manejamos nuestro destino, esto simplemente es un ritual"

"Ya sé, pero es un muy lindo ritual" hubo un silencio, habrá sido un minuto pero podría haber sido una eternidad, que lo halló deseando poder quedarse en esa eternidad, donde todo estaba en paz y calma "Ya lo he dicho, pero gracias por esto, realmente lo necesitaba"

"No hace falta, sabes que haría lo que sea"

"Si hace falta, dejame hacerlo" y Scorpius lo miró a los ojos, la luz de la luna lo iluminaba de costado dejándolo en la posición perfecta para una foto y haciendo a ese ser de luz aún más mágico "tu dijiste que yo era la mejor persona que conoces, y aunque en su momento dije que eras el peor mejor amigo sabes que fue por enojo, que no era real, te necesito, y agradezco que te des cuenta sin tener que decírtelo, de hecho, creo que debería entregarte el trofeo de 'Mejor persona que conoces', quizás no lo veas, pero has vencido al campeón"

"Gracias, sabes que estaré aquí, siempre" y luego de una pausa retomó diciendo "no creo que pueda quitarte ese trofeo, quizás podamos compartirlo, pero yo jamás seré ni un poco digno de poseerlo"

"Vamos Albus no seas modesto"

"No se habla más, es tuyo, en realidad creo que eres un estándar, un arquetipo, una utopía de persona a la que deberíamos llegar"

"Gracias y basta que me voy a sonrojar"

"Definitivamente es lo que busco" y haciendo una pausa tomo la cámara de Scorpius y disparó

"Qué haces? No vayas a romperla"

"Vamos ni que fuera tan bruto, no seré un fotógrafo prodigio como vos, pero me pareció que el ángulo y la manera en que la luz de la luna te iluminaba era perfecta y decidí sacar antes de que te des cuenta" una vez que la foto estuvo lista se la mostró "mira la foto, estás totalmente al natural y sin embargo luces mejor que cualquier modelucho" Scorpius miraba la foto con atención, en ella estaba sonriendo y sus ojos resaltaban por la luz de la luna, llevaba un expresión serena y calma

"Realmente tienes mucha razón, salí bastante bien, tampoco como modelo, pero salió bien, ahora ¿Natural? ¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Scorpius

"Esa es otra de las cosas que me gustan de ti, tan Nerd que eres, pero tan inocente al mismo tiempo que ni siquiera entiendes las cosas más simples" pensando un poco para darle la repuesta más adecuada mientras Scorpius sonreía como si fuera su cumpleaños finalmente dijo "eres natural, genuino, no llevas mascara no escondes tu gentileza con nadie, no guardas rencor ni siquiera a aquellos que te han hecho la vida imposible"

Cuando terminó de decir eso pudo notar como por la mejilla de Scorpius descendía una fina y pequeña lágrima. Enseguida se preocupó y con su mano acarició su rastro limpiándola. Pero en el rostro de Scorpius había una sonrisa discreta, de esas que tienes cuando te sientes profundamente emocionado, cuando tu alma se siente en paz. Los dos dijes de platas que Scorpius tenía como ojos se encontraron con las dos esmeraldas de Albus. Estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, las respiraciones eran rápidas, la agitación era evidente. Todo era ideal, el lugar, la ocasión, el clima, la alineación de los planetas. Cada objeto parecía estar postrado en el lugar donde debían estar para que ocurra. Las pupilas de ambos chicos estaban muy dilatadas, tanto que dejaban ver el alma del otro. Y lo que se veía no eran espíritus tranquilos, sino un salvaje animal desenfrenado, esperando encontrarse con el otro. Nadie estaba observándolos, solo las estrellas. Y ellas jamás mentirían. Esa forma de mirarse era más que la de solo unos simples amigos. La platonicidad estaba en el aire, como un elixir que los empujaba y empujaba cada vez más. Albus comenzó a acercar su rostro más cerca de lo que ya lo estaba. Scorpius cerró los ojos, estaba dispuesto a liquidar lo inevitable, esperando a consumar un hechizo único, de ellos que no haces solamente moviendo la varita, esos que simplemente se dan. Los astros estaban ansiosos, el tiempo se había parado, todos querían presenciar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Un estruendo se escuchó de repente. Los muchachos se separaron de rápidamente y de una nube de colores apareció Ted. Su cuidador acababa de arruinar lo que esos dos pobres tanto habían suplicado en los últimos meses. Por suerte tuvieron tiempo de separarse antes de que el metamorfomago pueda hacer algún comentario.

"Así que estaban acá? Desde que se cortó la luz los estoy buscando, son casi las 10 de la noche" ambos muchachos se miraron con cara de culpa, pero enseguida estallaron en risas, antes que nada eran mejores amigos y no iban a dejar que fuera lo que fuera que ocurrió hace un instante rompa su lazo

"Disculpa Ted, Scorpius quería venir a la punta y pensamos que quizás no te hubiera gustado la idea por lo que vinimos directamente nosotros solos" dijo Albus

"Está bien chicos pero la próxima avisenme o por lo menos si vieron que hubo un apagón hubieran bajado" Ted lucía algo furioso

"Fue todo mi culpa Ted, Albus quería bajar y yo le insistí en quedarnos, pensé que solo iba a ser un momento pero perdí la noción del tiempo, no volverá a pasar" la culpa era de ambos pero Scorpius decidió voluntariamente poner todo el peso sobre sus hombros, quizás para evitar entorpecer la relación de Albus con su primo

"Te perdono Scorpius, solo intenta que no vuelva a pasar, ahora sigamos, vayamosnos directamente al departamento que el corte durará varias horas más y no querrán que nos agarré la noche lejos de casa, puede ser bastante peligroso"

Ya en el departamento Albus habló.

"Gracias Scorpius por aceptar la culpa, aunque no hacía falta la verdad"

"No pasa nada Albus, en realidad si fue mi culpa me dejé llevar... por el momento, disculpa, por TODO"

"Oye, no hay nada que disculpar todo lo hicimos fue de a dos, si todo ocurrió fue porque quise, igualmente si tú te sentiste incomodo o algo parecido te pido disculpas"

"Te venís portando de maravilla, no te podría perdonar porque no has hecho nada malo siquiera"

Ambos siguieron hablando de sus cosas como siempre, como los dos bueno amigos que son. Nada había cambiado, como realmente debe ser. Pero hay algo nuevo que ahora Albus sabía. No eran solo ideas suyas, Scorpius también sentía todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Sin embargo, ambos tenían la suficiente confianza el uno con el otro como para superar el momento y seguir. Se fueron a dormir que mañana seguirían de aventuras y estaban bastante cansados. Y como para no estarlo.

 


	6. [Scorpius] V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos van a un festival de música y algo mágico pasa

Luego de la gran París, era hora de continuar su viaje. Scorpius se despertó temprano y se dio un rápido baño. Cuando terminó, sin secarse la cabeza, salió del apartamento para ir a una panadería que vio el día anterior. Compró unos cuantos croissants y otros dulces. Quería agasajar a ambos con un buen desayuno, pero en especial a Albus. Aún estaba rondando su cabeza el recuerdo de ayer, como una especie de canica que golpeaba todo el tiempo sus pensamientos. Por dentro maldecía a Ted. Había esperado muchísimo tiempo para que un momento como ese ocurriera, y ahora no sabía cuándo ocurriría otra vez. Sin embargo, su amigo había sido claro "todo lo hicimos de a dos". _De a dos._ _ **DE A DOS.**_ No había sido solo él quien se dejó llevar, ambos estaban metidos en esto. Pero sabía perfectamente que su amistad era más importante, que no la quería arruinar por nada. A pesar de eso, quería. Mierda que quería. Deseaba con todo su ser, desde la punta de sus pies hasta la última fibra de su plateada cabellera, que sus labios se hubieran encontrado. Realmente le costaba saber que les depararía el futuro, correría ya un Vidente si pudiera para saber que sería de él y Albus. Era el enigma más grande su existencia. Normalmente si no sabía algo lo estudiaba, lo leía, lo pensaba. Esta vez era diferente, estaba dentro de un castillo de Naipes, sin conocimientos de hacia donde debía ir, cualquier movimiento en falso o muy fuerte haría que todo se cayera. Que su única amistad, con quien tanto habían atravesado, pudiera quedar destruida por completo lo aterraba. Todo era como un jarrón de porcelana. En una mano tenía un paño de seda para lustrarlo, pero en la otro yacía una roca con la cual podría destruirlo. Y sabía que, al igual que un jarrón, una vez roto, aunque intentes repararlo, jamás volvería a ser igual. Por eso era imperante que se comporte, que estudie cada paso que daba, porque de lo contrario todo podría terminar en tragedia.

Ted y Albus amanecieron y fueron directo a la cocina, allí encontraron a Scorpius infraganti terminando de preparar el desayuno, ordenando todo, colocando la dosis justa de café en cada taza, todo hecho de manera muy meticulosa, como solo Scorpius lo haría.

"Vaya, no podían esperar dos minutos más que tuviera todo listo, no? Aguafiestas" dijo Scorpius fingiendo estar molesto

"Si no fueras tan quisquilloso con la puerta quizás no nos hubiéramos despertado" Albus habló, a Scorpius se le inyectaron los ojos de rabia

"NO MIENTAS ALBUS SEVERUS QUE HACE YA MÁS DE 15 MINUTOS QUE VOLVÍ"

"No te enojes escorpioncito, gracias por preparar esto para todos"

"Es un placer, y lo seguiré haciendo en tanto y en cuanto no me hagas querer asesinarte"

Cuando por fin acabó de acomodar cada pieza para que quedará perfecto, se sentaron a deleitarse con su desayuno antes de tomar el tren. Scorpius había preparado todo como si tuviera de visita a la misma Reina de Inglaterra para tomar el té. Tomaron sus cafés sin prisa, aún era temprano. Scorpius habló todo el tiempo con Ted preguntándole por fin lo que tanto había estado esperando, los detalles de ser un metamorfomago. Le explicó un poco que lo producía en su ADN y lo realmente escasos que eran alrededor del mundo. Scorpius lucía demasiado concentrado para presetarle atención a Albus, quien, aunque el rubio no lo supiera, se estaba deleitando con su imagen. El pelo ya estaba seco gracias a la naturaleza, quien había hecho un magnífico trabajo dejándole unos rizos impresionantes. Scorpius normalmente tenía el pelo bien lizo. No llevaba el clásico peinado Malfoy todo peinado para atrás, pero de igual manera su cabello era totalmente lacio. A Albus le encantaba las ondas que se habían formado, lo hacían aún más tierno de lo que ya lo era naturalmente.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar retomaron su travesía. Un tren los colocó rápidamente en Berlín. Visitaron varias postales de la ciudad, entre ellas el muro de Berlín. Scorpius se regodeaba con cada pieza de historia que esa mítica ciudad tenía y sacaba fotos por doquier. "Te imaginas si nos dividieran por la Casa que nos tocó en Hogwarts? Todo sería muy diferente" comentó Scorpius refiriéndose a las dos Berlín del siglo XX. "No creo que me importara, ambos estaríamos juntos" acotó Albus por lo bajo y Scorpius no podía evitar ponerse rojo. En ese momento desearía él ser el metamorfomago, para transformarse en cualquier cosa menos en la cara de Scorpius con rubor. Tras varias fotos más, la Galería de Arte de Berlín y un café en Starbucks se hospedaron en un modesto hotel para pasar la noche.

Ya cuando el sol salió se trasladaron a Ámsterdam. A Scorpius le llamaba la atención como la ciudad estando a -2 metros sobre el nivel del mar podía desarrollarse. Sacaba fotos a toda arquitectura que le llamara la atención (en realidad a toda la ciudad, ya que el interés del chico era muy fácil de despertar). Pasearon por varios negocios donde compraron ropa, e incluso unos objetos Muggles como por ejemplo smartphones. Albus siendo bastante clásico se compró la más reciente versión del popular iPhone. En cambio, Scorpius, siendo más Nerd buscaba algo que fácilmente pudiera personalizar y correr los juegos de más alta calidad gráfica disponible, compró un Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge. En seguida comenzaron a hacer un torneo de Pokemon Go, el nuevo juego de realidad aumentada. Scorpius demostraba a cada momento las horas de televisión que había gastado daban sus frutos. Rápidamente Albus quedó bastante disminuido frente al Malfoy. Y no desaprovechó la oportunidad, lo molestó todo lo que pudo. Por último, se sacaron una foto en el cartel de "I am sterdam" y volvieron a un hotel 5 estrellas que era de un amigo de Draco, por lo que tenían suite presidencial. Tras una pelea de almohadas se pusieron todos a dormir.

Al día siguiente un tren un poco más largo de lo usual los colocó en Moscú. A pesar de que era verano, al estar ubicada tan al norte, el calor no mostraba signos de haber llegado. Albus se colocó el clásico sweater Weasley y Scorpius un tapado enorme de algodón. El día estaba nublado. Con gorros y bufandas recorrieron la ciudad. Visitaron la catedral de San Basilio y el Museo Estatal de Historia. Esa era su salsa. Scorpius hablaba por los codos con cada cosa que veían y a pesar de que probablemente Albus haya querido callarlo, jamás pudo lograrlo. Luego fueron al Kremlin. Ted no tuvo mejor idea que transformarse en Putin. Los escabulló directamente a la parte de gobierno y ordenó un ataque nuclear a EE UU. Por suerte, minutos antes, Ted desistió diciéndoles que era una broma. Los asesores de Putin querían matar a su jefe. Realmente las bromas de Ted podían llegar lejos. Sin embargo, disfrutaron de poder tener una foto con Putin en el Kremlin luego de ese escándalo, aunque no fueran reales.

Llegó el viernes, el primer día de Tomorrowland. Un momento para ser adolescentes de verdad y disfrutar de la vida cantando y bailando bajo la luz de la luna. El plan era solo ir un día para tener tiempo de visitar España en paz y relajarse. Tal como Ted dijo, después de tomarse el tren hasta Boom, y luego de una visita rápida a Bruselas apareció la bella Victoire. La chica llevaba el signo distintivo Weasley. Lucía una orgullosa cabellera colorada. Tenía la cara cubierta de pecas y sus rasgos eran muy parecidos a Fleur. Su cuerpo era bello pero estilizado, nada demasiado grande ni muy pequeño. Llevaba un vestido color turquesa y una corona de flores en su cabeza. Al igual que su madre era mitad Veela, mitad bruja.

"Hola muchos, que gusto verlos" pronunció la chica con una marcada tonada francesa "tu deber ser Scorpius, no?"

"Si, la verdad que quiero agradecerte por permitirle a tu novio cuidarnos durante nuestro viaje" agradeció el rubio

"A mí nadie me gestiona los permisos" se quejó Ted

"Callate amor, todo el mundo sabe que ya te he puesto una correa alrededor del cuello, eres mío y yo digo que haces y que no" Victoire lucía bastante posesiva

"Como verán muchachos, esta no es una relación muy sana" Ted debió parar de hablar ya que los labios de su novia prácticamente se lo devoraron "bueno está bien, no será la más sana, pero sin duda la más adictiva"

"Ya cierra esa boca que tienes y continuemos nuestros negocios" instantáneamente siguieron besándose

"Reclamaría porque ni siquiera me saludaste Victoire, pero está bien, yo y Scorpius nos iremos adelantando" dijo Albus

"Pequeño primo, no te había visto disculpa"

"NO SOY PEQUEÑO"

"SI LO ERES" repitieron los tres al unísono

"No me importa, Scorpius y yo nos adelantaremos igual, vamos" y le hizo señas con la mano.

Pronto estaban llegando al Dreamville. Ambos llevaban una musculosa y unas bermudas bien ajustadas. Scorpius llevaba como accesorio una gorra de skater y una bandera de United Kingdom atada en la espalda, y Albus unos lentes de sol. Tras pasar por la entrada y que les colocaran la pulsera con el símbolo de la mariposa, empezaron a pasear por los diferentes escenarios. Pero antes de eso, dieron una vuelta en la rueda de la fortuna que había allí y Scorpius sacó con su Polaroid unas fotos realmente maravillosas. El movimiento del fondo y el foco hecho en ellos dos quedaba espectacular. En seguida se perdieron a Ted y Victoire, que según Albus habían alquilado una carpa en la Dreamville para "hacer sus cosas". Pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en el Mainstage.

Las torres del bosque encantado del bosque del Tomorrow se alzaba sobre ellos mientras Nicky Romero estaba en escena. La gente era espectacular. En minutos ya habían hablado con personas de Corea, de Brasil, Argentina, Sudafrica e incluso la India. Para Scorpius todo era muy excitante y al mismo tiempo había algo que le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Tantas banderas, de tantos países, juntas, en un solo lugar, flameando al son de la música. Era impresionante como gente de tantas culturas diferentes podían estar en paz y disfrutar de la vida como debería ser, juntos.

Una chica puertorriqueña comenzó a coquetear con Scorpius. Ella era muy simpática, pero pudo notar rápidamente que sus intenciones eran otras. También se percató la manera en que los ojos de Scorpius se estaban llenando de ira. Los celos se apoderaban de él rápidamente. Podía notarlo y le causaba una gran ternura.

"Scorpius te parece si vamos a comprar una bebida" interrumpió su charla con la chica

"Bueno dale, tengo sed"

"Yo los acompaño" dijo la chica

"Acabo de recordar que debo ir al baño, disculpa, yo sé que vos Scorpius me vas a acompañar"

"No lo creo, te acompaño hasta la barra y luego ve tú" Albus estaba furioso, Scorpius disfrutaba bastante ese juego

"Scorpius me voy a perder y no quiero eso, PODRÍAMOS IR?" prácticamente pareció una orden

"Está bien, disculpa, luego nos vemos" y así se despidió de la chica que depositó un beso en su mejilla y le pidió una foto, obviamente Albus miró para otro lado

Cuando ya habían caminado suficientemente lejos del escenario, donde estaba sonando Seeb, Scorpius habló.

"Tú no tenías que ir a ningún baño no?" Albus sonrió como los nenes cuando hacen una travesura "que a mí las mujeres me busquen a diferencia tuya no quiere decir que debas hacer estas cosas"

"Te estaba guardando para Rose"

"Claro que sí Severus te creo, bien cambiando de tema qué tomaremos? Por mi una botella de agua está bien"

Albus lo miro y comenzó a reírse demasiado fuerte

"Scorpius, no seas ingenuo, esto es una fiesta, no puedes tomar agua, aparte ya tenemos casi 16 años, no vendrá nada mal un poco de Alcohol"

"No, Albus No"

"ALBUS SI" y así su amigo pidió un Smirnoff de litro gusto a cerezas. A Scorpius no le gustaba la idea, pero una vez que probo la jarra que había preparado junto con RedBull su impresión cambió radicalmente y más viendo que le había puesto tan poco.

Una vez de vuelta en el Mainstage Scorpius comenzó a sacar fotos. Fotos mientras atardecía, fotos de los fuegos artificiales, fotos de confeti cayendo, fotos de ellos dos, todas con el escenario de fondo. Luego decidieron hacer alguna travesura y se aparecieron con magia dentro del escenario junto con la capa de invisibilidad para no ser descubiertos. Scorpius sacó unas cuantas fotos más, la vista desde allí arriba era increíble. Una vez que volvieron al piso Albus propuso un juego.

"Esto no está bien aún no siento ningún efecto del alcohol, ya sé, juguemos a adivinar la canción que sigue, el que falla toma un trago puro" Scorpius no parecía muy apegado a la idea, mezclada la bebida con un energizante podía ser pero puro? La cosa podía terminar mal

"No lo creo Albus, no deberíamos, estamos solos" pero antes de que pudiera terminar Albus dijo

"Ahí acaba de entrar David Guetta va a empezar con Bang my head" era una buena elección y ahora si estaba obligado a hablar, sabía que Albus lo iba a obligar en caso de fallar a cumplir la prenda. Pensó y pensó, sólo una canción de David Guetta podía igualarla.

"This One's for you la de la Eurocopa" dijo muy seguro de si mismo aunque fuera una simple pantalla.

"Everybody are welcome im about to start but before remember, we stand strong together" dijo David Guetta desde el escenario e instantáneamente comenzó This One's for you

"Toma" dijo Scorpius simulando victoria

"Carajo" y le dio rápidamente un sorbo del pico "por Dios esto si que quema es asqueroso" tenía los ojos como dos platos "bien sigamos la siguiente es Hey mama"

"Está bien, yo apuesto por Bang my head ahora"

"No se debería poder ya lo dije yo pero está bien" y no empezó ninguna de las dos, Listen era la siguiente

"Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Scorpius "es un empate"

"Debemos tomar ambos, tú primero" Scorpius con algo de miedo le dio el primer sorbo

"La puta madre que te pario" dijo al terminar de tomar, se había puesto color tomate.

"Desde cuándo insultas así?"

"Desde que me diste de beber esta cosa"

Ambos fallaron bastante por lo que muy pronto había mitad botella menos pero lo que sin duda se empezaba a ir era la conciencia. Saltaban desenfrenados y sus cuerpos se habían vuelto mucho más elásticos por lo que se movían sin parar. Parecía que habían desarrollado un nuevo sentido, el de expresar cada acorde de la música con sus cuerpos. Bailaban como los dioses.

Pronto el show estaba terminando, Dimitri Vegas and Like Mike junto con Martín Garrix cerrarían la mágica noche.

"Amo a estos tipos" dijo Albus, Scorpius notaba una lentitud impresionante en las palabras del muchacho pero no se preocupo

La última canción estaba soñando, Find Tomorrow. Y ambos ya estaban saltando a todo lo que los pies le permitían, aunque ya no permitían mucho más.

Albus agarró a Scorpius de la remera y lo detuvo obteniendo su atención.

"Pero sabes lo que realmente amoooo?" Scorpius estaba confundido mientras veía que lo señalaba "A ti Hyperion, te amo desenfrenadamente"

El sonido parecía haberse detenido en la cabeza de Scorpius. Sólo un eco se repetía y repetía como un vinilo rayado 'te amo desenfrenadamente'. La música no importaba. La gente ya no estaba. Eran ellos dos, sólo ellos, absorbidos por un sentimiento que no quería callar más. La bebida quizás hubiera hecho un poco de su efecto en esto pero carecía de sentido en ese mismo instante preocuparse por ello. Cuando se recuperó del impacto, habló.

"Creo que decir que te amo sería poco Severusss, no existe una palabra más fuerte que esa pero la necesito porque sino este sentimiento que tengo se vuelveeee indescriptible pero utilizaré la única palabra que el español me brinda, te amo Albus, te amo con demencia" las pocas neuronas que aún funcionaban se activaron y reproducieron semejante declaración.

Los ojos de Albus se cubrieron de lágrimas. Scorpius también comenzó a lloriquear. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaban locos pero para ellos todo tenía sentido. Mantener reprimido un sentimiento sin duda era la cosa más difícil de la existencia. Pero una vez que lo liberabas todo se volvía mágico. Scorpius sabía que al final el hechizo que tanto quería conjurar estaba completo. Ese hechizo que uno no hace con la varita estaba otra vez apunto de ejecutarse y esta vez no podría haber Ted que lo impidiera.

Albus saltó a sus brazos, y abrazándolo con suficiente fuerza, junto al telón de los fuegos artificiales como fondo, ambos labios al fin se encontraron. Sus bocas se fundieron en una danza nueva y desconocida donde todo era nuevo y excitante. Una lluvia de colores en su interior se estaba desatando de una manera más bella que la misma pirotecnia que explotaba en el cielo. Sus almas se unieron en una sola como completando lo que a cada una le faltaba. El beso fue largo, tan largo que casi se llegan a quedar sin aire. Era que no se podían separar. No sólo no querían, no podían. Era como si cada uno tuviera un imán del Polo opuesto que los atraía.

"Eso... Fue... Tremendo... " dijo Scorpius, se sentía como si no necesitara mañana, como si no quisiera vida, como si no quisiera oxígeno, sólo quería ese elixir que era la boca de Albus

"Callate y besame"

"Como gustes pequeño" y se fundaron otra vez en un apasionado encuentro

"No... NOO..  soy... Pequeño" decía Albus mientras Scorpius le depositaba pequeños pero peligrosos besos "que tal si... Basta que me excito... sacas... ENSERIO BASTA... Foto... SACAS FOTO"  a Scorpius le encantaba escuchar a Albus tartamudear y más el hecho de que se esté excitando, muy poco disimulado pero en fin para eso eran mejores amigos, para tener plena confianza en el otro y decir lo que nadie diría, aunque con ese beso ya no importaba mucho. A pesar de que no lo dijera, el también estaba creciendo bajo sus pantalones y aunque Albus lo notara de poco servía mucho prestar atención a eso. Sacó la cámara de su mochila, lo besó y sacó varias fotos. Al soltarse Albus tomo un poco más de Vodka antes de escuchar a Scorpius decir

"No se imprimieron me debo haber quedadoo sin papel luego las revelo, ahora pasame la botella" Albus había bajado bastante así que se la terminó "esto sigue siendo asqueroso no te acostumbras nunca"

"Espero tampoco acostumbrarme nunca a tu boca" y se introdujeron en un nuevo beso cuando Albus terminó de hablar. Todo estaba perfecto. Ahora si las estrellas estaban satisfechas. Tanto lo estaban que se iban a permitir reescribir la constelación del Amor para llamarla Scorbus.

Cuando por fin se soltaron Albus habló

"Noo... Me siento... Muy.. bi...ii.."

"No te siente sss s s? Bii what?"

"Biiii.... Iiii... En.. BIEN" dijo ante de voltearse pars vomitar. Enseguida a pesar de estar totalmente de la cabeza, los instintos protectores de Scorpius se activaron y aunque también estaba bastante mareado lo agarró de la mano y lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia lo que creía era la salida.

"Tee... Amo... So..y... un.. idio...es...pido" Scorpius entendía "arruiné.. lo..."

"No te preocupes ahora de eso... todo fue mágico ... Todo estará bien" pero las piernas de Albus ya no respondían. Luego de vomitar una vez más lo alzó entre sus brazos con la pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y corrió. No sabía porque o de donde salía la energía para correr pero debía protegerlo por lo que simplemente lo hizo, le salió de esa manera, como un chip que estaba programado para activarse en ese momento. Una vez que avanzó un gran trecho se subió a un colectivo que los dejo unas calles cerca.

"Dis...pa...cull... Amo... Yo" fue lo último que dijo antes de dormirse en sus brazos. Scorpius ya estaba totalmente agotado pero hizo un esfuerzo más y llegó. Tras girar su varita unas 9 veces finalmente abrió la puerta, subió la escalera tropezando un par de veces y finalmente llegó al dormitorio. Depositó a Albus en la cama con el mejor cuidado que pudo y se desplomó a unos pocos centímetros en un sillón donde instantáneamente y tras un día intenso, se durmió. Estaban doloridos, golpeados, y profundamente cansados. Pero ambos, se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa pura en sus rostros. Como si sus propósitos al fin, tras tanta espera, se hubieran cumplido.

 


	7. [Albus] VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus y Scorpius van a terminar su viaje de una menera especial

Todo estaba en calma. No se movía una mosca dentro del departamento. Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando la luz del sol empezó a pegar directamente sobre el rostro de Albus. Y uno puede resistir un poco, pero llega un momento en que el calor es tan fuerte que uno dice NO MÁS. El joven abrió los ojos y rápidamente una estela de luz lo encandiló. Se sentó en la cama rápidamente tapándose la cara con las manos. Mala idea. El dolor de cabeza que tenía era tan impresionante que lo hizo desplomarse otra vez sobre las sábanas. Era como una especie de punción que le estaban haciendo en el cerebro. Dolía tanto que no eran un simple dolor de cabeza, ello era lisa y llanamente una migraña que lo cobijaba bajo ella. Cuando se dio cuenta, aún llevaba puesta la ropa de ayer, ni siquiera se había descambiado para dormir. Tenía muy pocos recuerdos de anoche, cada imagen que se le venía se volvía nublosa y no podía distinguir que era real o que era producto de su imaginación. Sí tenía un recuerdo bien claro, la competencia con la botella de vodka. Vaya, eso si había sido una mala idea.

Volvió a intentar sentarse. Esta vez ni siquiera pudo lograr acomodarse ya que apareció un nuevo dolor. Uno muy fuerte en la pelvis, probablemente eran los riñones. Hizo el esfuerzo y levantó un poco la cabeza para dirigir la mirada a la cama de Scorpius. Esperaba ver un joven totalmente dormido pero no vio nada. No había nada. La cama estaba perfectamente ordenada, si se hubiera despertado antes al menos no estaría tendida. Eso quería decir una sola cosa, Scorpius no estaba durmiendo allí. No recordaba casi nada, sólo hasta el cuarto trago, de ahí en más nada. Había borrado cassette. Estaba preocupado, si Scorpius estaba tan mal como él y encima totalmente alejado del albergue podría estar pasándola nada bien. Podría estar abandonado. Quizás lo habían secuestrado o incluso podía estar muerto. El miedo paralizó a Albus.

"Scorpius... Scorpius... SCORPIUS?!" dijo haciendo un esfuerzo con su voz, que sonaba muy ronca

"AAAAIIII PODRÍAS CALLARTE ALGUNOS INTENTAMOS DORMIR" dijo una voz muy familiar y cálida, aunque ahora no estuviera lo suficientemente cálida por la ira. Era Scorpius, estaba seguro pero ¿De dónde provenía?

"Donde estás?"

"No vas a callarte no?"

"No, ya, dónde estás?"

"Sólo volteate"

Dio un giro en la cama y pudo verlo. Estaba desparramado sobre un sillón. Al igual que él seguía vestido y por su cara podía inferir que estaba bastante cansado.

"Antes de que me bardees decime algo" Albus paró y se agarró la cabeza tras una nueva agudización de su migraña, vaya que era doloroso hablar "Qué recuerdas de anoche?"

"Endemoniado Albus la verdad es que estuve pensando y sólo llego hasta una parte donde decías que te encantaba Dimitri Vegas and Like Mike, después tengo blancos hasta estar soltándote sobre tu cama" Albus podía entender como había llegado a casa

"Gracias Scorpius, por asistirme" dijo con pena

"Gracias no es la palabra que busco"

"Está bien, gracias y... Umm... Perdón" Albus detestaba pedir disculpas pero Scorpius la merecía, después de todo había sido todo su idea

"Disculpas aceptadas, en última instancia fue culpa de ambos y a pesar de los problemas que le hayas ocasionado a mi yo que olvidé, la pasé muy bien, fue bueno probar cosas nuevas"

"Lástima los dolores"

"A mi me duelen sólo los pies y a penas la pelvis, a ti?"

"SÓLO ESO TE DUELE?" tuvo que parar de gritar porque el dolor era terrible "auuch, a mi la pelvis, los pies, la voz y adicional una muy fuerte migraña"

"Uhh Albus lo lamento, ahora... qué es un dolor de voz?" Nunca podía parar de molestar a su amigo, ni cuando estaba destruido

"De garganta maldito, no me hagas renegar, ahora cómo haces para no tener dolores?"

"No lo sé supongo que es genética" y en ese momento la puerta se abrió, era Ted que traía dos vasos

"Muchachos, dura noche?" Dijo mirando el estado de ambos "tomen esto les hará bien"

"Me duele todo Ted, todo, no quiero tomar más nada, sólo quisiera vomitar" dijo Albus

"No son dolores simplemente, es la resaca, bienvenido al mundo de los adultos chicos" Ted hizo una pausa para reírse "dicen que no hay remedio para la resaca pero estoy trabajando en una poción muy efectiva que cura bastante bien el estado en el que están"

Ambos tomaron el vaso que les dio. Sabía demasiado horrible pero, aunque tuviera gusto a orín Albis tomaría mil si se le fuera el dolor y recuperara la memoria.

"Es bastante efectiva, en minutos desaparecerán todos los síntomas sólo sentirán algo de cansancio, es normal. Aún hay cosas que debo perfeccionar como por ejemplo los blancos que quedan en la memoria, aún no logró recuperarlos" Albus y Scorpius se miraron con cara de decepción. Ni siquiera sabían que se estaban olvidando pero sea lo que hubiera sido que haya pasado, no volvería.

"No estás enojado Ted?" preguntó Albus

"Muchachos, yo también he sido adolescente como ustedes, quería salir y chuparme tal como ustedes lo hicieron sólo que..." Ted hizo una pausa "son travesuras, pero ocurrieron bajo mi cuidado culpa de que me concentré demasiado en Victoire cuando tengo toda la vida para eso, este finde semana le pertenecía ustedes y los descuide, espero que me perdonen"

Lo que escuchaban los tomaba por sorpresa. Realmente no entendían como Ted se estaba discúlpame cuando toda la culpa había sido de ellos.

"Ted tu no d-" empezó Albus pero enseguida fue aplacado por Scorpius

"Lo que Albus quiere decir es que no debes sentirte responsable, todos cometemos errores, especialmente nosotros. No debimos tomar alcohol, no tenemos la edad para eso" a Albus no le importaba que Scorpius lo haya interrumpido pero tenía miedo que lo arruine por lo que clavó su mirada en él como apurandolo para que termine "en fin, tú eres quien debes perdonarnos"

"No hay nada que perdonar, ya pasó, bueno descansen que luego sigue España y debemos salir cuanto antes para no perdernos el partido"

Ted hablaba del partido Barcelona vs Real Madrid, la final de la Copa del Rey. Era la final de las finales, el partido de los partidos y lo irían a ver. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos simpatizaba con el Quiditch, eso no quería decir que no apreciaran los deportes Muggles. Tras estar acostados dos horas que sirvieron de recuperación, empacaron todo y salieron para España, la última parada de su viaje. El tren los colocó en la capital donde enseguida ambos muchachos se sacaron la remera por el calor mediterráneo y comenzaron a caminar por el lugar. Madrid tenía una arquitectura digna de admirar mezclando estilos antiguos de la monarquía con el desarrollo urbano moderno. Scorpius sacó fotos con su Smartphone ya que enseguida se dio cuenta que su Polaroid no tenía más papel. Esto lo puso triste ya que le encantaba el tono vintage que los frames de su cámara le daban a cada escena. Se prometió pronto revelarlas pero conociendo a Scorpius se tomaría su buen tiempo antes de que eso ocurra. No sabía lo que esa cámara ocultaba, y por lo visto seguiría así mucho tiempo. Sin duda la postal más icónica de la ciudad "El oso y el madroño" consumió la mayor parte de la tarde. Tras varias selfies siguieron su camino a Barcelona.

Ya en la catalana ciudad se vistieron de fútbol y fueron al estadio a ver la pelota rodar. Albus era del Barcelona y Scorpius del Real Madrid. Al Potter le encantaba el antagonismo que estaban por vivir. Los insultos volaron durante todo el partido. Parecían terribles enemigos, ya que el deporte transformaba a cualquier hombre. Tras un peleado encuentro, el Barcelona alzó la copa del rey. Scorpius estaba destruido, había sido tan injusto, un penal a Messi en el último minuto había definido la contienda. La ira lo consumía y no pudo evitar llorar. Albus estaba festejando con otros fans de Barcelona y no esperaba toparse con esa escena. Pero cuando vio al rubio llorando, dejó la chichara y la fiesta para abrazarlo. Le dio un abrazo de esos que te dan cuando necesitas fuerzas. Le secó las lágrimas y le dijo "no te preocupes Hyperion, ya habrá más copas por ganar aparte mira lo que conseguí". En su mano tenía un all access a los vestuarios con el objetivo de sacarse fotos con los jugadores.

"Dónde lo conseguiste?"

"Me lo dió un fan del Real que se iba bastante enojado"

"Pero tienes uno solo, no lo malgastes en mi"

"Scorpius sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, yo ya tengo el placer de ser campeón, toma tu premio consuelo" a pesar que le quiso sacar lo tierno, Albus lo hizo más tierno aún.  Scorpius tomo el pase y depositó un beso en su mejilla, sin saber si estaba bien o no, sólo le pareció la mejor forma de agradecerle. Albus se puso colorado, algo muy raro en él, y a pesar de que lo notó no hizo ningún comentario. Se dirigió a los vestuarios. Enseguida tuvo selfies con todo el equipo del Real entre ellas con CR7 y por último a pesar de que no era su equipo, los campeones aceptaron sacarse una foto con él. Luego tuvo una pequeña charla con Messi, que a pesar de ser del Barça, Scorpius admiraba mucho. Y así terminó sus noches, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro de cada uno.

Al día siguiente, tras un viaje en colectivo y catamarán de por medio, iban a terminar sus vacaciones en Mallorca. Era un lugar precioso. Las playas eran deslumbrantes y sus aguas celestes. Aún vestidos quitándose las sandalias, se acercaron a la orilla y comenzaron a charlar.

"Wow Scorpius mira esas aguas? Así era Australia?"

"Bastante parecido"

"Cuál era la diferencia?" Preguntó curioso

"No estabas tú" Albus se puso colorado otra vez, no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo el chico ni porque producía todo eso en él

"Entonces en dónde estabas mejor?"

"Probablemente allá" Albus no esperaba esa respuesta. Pensó que todo iba a seguir en el sentido que la conversación había tenido hasta ahora

"En serio?"

"Si tú eres una pulga que no dejas hacer nada"

"Por qué soy molesto?" Dijo divertido teniendo ya la respuesta para retrucar lo que siguiera

"... y pequeño" agregó

"AHORA SI, SI SOY TAN PEQUEÑO ESPERO QUE PUEDAS SOPORTAR ESTO" y lo empujó cayéndose en el mar aún con la remera puesta

"SEVERUS TE DETESTO" y mientras el muchacho se reía a carcajadas Scorpius lo empujó dentro del mar tragando mucha agua cuando cayó

"SCORPIUS YOURE EVIL" y mientras el otro reía como si fuera el mismísimo conde Dracula comenzó a salpicarlo con agua y pronto estaban sumidos en una guerra infernal

Tras almorzar unos sándwiches estuvieron tomando sol.

"Cuidado Scorpius el vampiro, no quiero que quedes rojo"

"Estoy usando protector 80"

"Y tu padre que protector te obliga a usar?"

"120?"

"Rebelde"

"Bueno no todos podemos ser tan oscuros al igual que la noche como vos, nosotros necesitamos broncearnos"

"A caso me dijiste que soy moreno?"   
Albus estaba disfrutando el juego

"Just a little... Brown"

"Fuck you Scorpius"

Después de bañarse toda la tarde e "intentar" surfear, cuando ya el sol comenzaba a caer se pusieron a hacer castillos de arena. Primero intentaron hacer uno de la manera clásica, con palas y baldes. Al no poder lograrlo Scorpius le contó cómo había hecho castillos en Australia y Albus decidió que era una mejor idea usar el método Scorpius. Tras un rato de trabajo estaban listos.

"Wow Scorpius te quedó fantástico" era una fortaleza enorme ubicada según el chico en el mar de hielo del polo norte, constaba de tres compartimientos con 8 torres cada uno comunicado a través de puentes colocados en los balcones

"Gracias Albus, y bueno el tuyo es... es... clásico" 

"Hogwarts, dilo, es Hogwarts, no se me ocurrió que hacer"

"Es cierto, es Hogwarts, se ve increíble, pero no es muy original, igual lo que vale es la intención" Albus amaba como siempre el Malfoy intentaba no herir sus sentimientos, dejarlo a gusto con lo que había hecho aunque fuera la cosa más horrible del multiverso.

"Si tuvieras que estudiar una carrera Muggle serías muy buen arquitecto, lo que hiciste es sensacional" Scorpius se puso rojo, entendía que realmente Albus amaba lo que había hecho con tanta pasión y obsesión, como todo lo que el rubio hacia. Tras esto, procedieron a lo que Scorpius llama la parte 'que vale la pena'. Se tiraron en cada uno de sus castillos y luego se volvieron a bañar en el mar para quitarse la arena. 

Cuando llegó la noche armaron unas tiendas y una fogata. Allí comieron unos pescados que Ted había sacado del mar mientras los muchachos jugaban, pero claro, Albus sabía que las quejas estaban a punto de empezar.

"Pescado? Umm... yami yami" dijo Scorpius intentando esconder su cara de asco

"No te gusta el pescado?" dijo Ted, Albus reía porque sabía que su amigo había fallado en ocultarlo

"Detesta el pescado Ted, también la poción multijugos" Scorpius reía, recordaba lo que había dicho sobre el pescado y la poción tiempo atrás cuando estaba a punto de transformarse en Harry Potter para entrar al ministerio y robar el gira-tiempo

"Umm no sabía eso Scorpius, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima, al menos dale una oportunidad" y sacó de un bolso una serie de especias e ingredientes. Tras cocinarlo en la fogata y condimentarlo como es debido, cenaron. Albus disfrutó la comida, le encantaba el pescado pero era muy poco cocinado en su hogar

"Debo decirte Ted que has cambiado mi opinión sobre el pescado, me encanta, aunque las espinas siguen siendo un problema, quizás siga evitándolos, no quiero perforarme un pulmón" todos rodaron los ojos, porque sabían que era demasiado exagerado

"Muchachos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Disfruté mucho el viaje con ustedes, a pesar de los pequeños inconvenientes que sufrimos ame cada momento. Espero que me tengan en cuenta la próxima porque son increíbles" el metamorfomago estaba emocionado "bueno, siempre fui un llorón, en fin, me voy a dormir porque los vuelos me suelen poner de mal humor y duermo poco, deberían hacer lo mismo pero ustedes decidan JUST alejen el Smirnoff de su atención" ambos rieron a carcajadas

Una vez que Ted ya estaba en su tienda por irse a dormir, Albus puso en acción su plan. No estaba dispuesto a malgastar su última noche de vacaciones para dormir. Quería disfrutar la noche de una manera especial, darle a Scorpius una noche que ame, sin arruinarla como lo hizo en Tomorrowland. Scorpius había terminado de empacar y estaba por irse a dormir cuando Albus lo detiene

"A dónde vas?" pregunta confundido

"A dormir, Ted dijo que maña-" pero Albus lo interrumpió

"Y tú vas a hacer caso a lo que dijo Ted? Scorpius esta es nuestra última noche de vacaciones, aprovechemosla como es debido" 

"Albus, Ted dijo que nada de Smirnoff" 

"Nada de eso, ven"

Y sacando de su tienda una guitarra, una manta y dos cervezas lo llevo hasta la orilla del mar donde se sentaron. Luego Albus colocó la manta encima de ellos ya que las noche de verano pueden ser también algo frías.

"Muy lindo Albus, pero qué se supone qué haremos?" 

"Nada Scorpius, ser nosotros, podemos cantar algunas canciones, hablar, pensar, lo que tu quieras"

"Estas dispuesto a tocar una canción Severus?" lo miro desafiante

"Solo si tú te animas a cantar" Scorpius no esperaba eso

"Está bien pero espero que no te rías"

Albus comenzó tocando cualquier acorde que se le ocurriera y Scorpius creaba letras totalmente descabelladas. Llegó a hablar de como el Barcelona apestaba, de las aventuras de The Dwarf Albus y del gran héroe Scorpius que liberó a todo el mundo mágico. La magia entre ellos fluía, reían y disfrutaban de estar vivos. Las estrellas una vez más observaban, y se deslumbraban, porque no podían creer que dos almas estuvieran tan conectadas. Albus estaba impresionado de como Scorpius cantaba, jamás lo había escuchado antes y simplemente sus oídos pedían más.

"Wow Scorpius, siendo sincero no sabía que pudieras cantar tan bien" 

"No sé si canto bien, siempre me gusto pero es algo que mantenía oculto porque me daba vergüenza"

"Tienes una voz exquisita no deberías sentir remordimiento por cantar"

"Tu también eres muy buen músico Albus, hace cuánto que tocas?"

"Es algo que sé hacer desde pequeño, pero tengo algo abandonado, sabes que no soy muy consistente con nada"

"En eso tienes bastante razón"

"BUENO ESTÁ BIEN DEJEMOS ESO, ahora  te propongo algo, que tal si intentamos hacer un cover real, de alguna canción que valga la pena"

"Está bien, qué se te ocurre?" preguntó Scorpius "yo no conozco muchas canciones"

"Con más razón tú debes elegir"

"Está bien, yo empiezo a cantar y tu haz la melodía"

"Tenemos un trato"

Scorpius comenzó a cantar. Con una voz angelical comenzó a recitar  _Wise_ _men_ _say_ _only_ _fools_ _rush_ _in But I_ _can't_ _help falling in love_ _with_ _you_ _Shall_ _I_ _stay_ _?_ _Would_ _it_ _be a sin If I_ _can't_ _help falling in love_ _with_ _you?_ y enseguida Albus entendió que canción era y lo empezó a acompañar con lo sonidos de su guitarra. Can't help falling in love de Elvis inundaba la noche con su mágica presencia y complacía a las estrellas, que aunque Albus no lo supiera, ellas podían detectar la verdad, que había mucho que Scorpius quería decir con esa canción. Scorpius quería gritar lo que tanto su corazón callaba pero el miedo lo paralizaba. Las estrellas también sabían que Albus pensaba la letra de la canción como propia, no podía evitar caer, caer en la trampa que Scorpius mismo representaba. El cielo entero se preguntaba como podían ser tan tontos, como sus corazones podían ser tan ciegos de lo que tenían al frente, que quizás era el sentimiento más puro que dos personas puedan experimentar.

Cuando Scorpius terminó se apoyó sobre el pecho del Potter. Albus simplemente le hacia caricias en su cabello, amaba hacerlo. No le molestaba la cabeza del rubio allí, le daba una especie de sensación de que lo estaba protegiendo, y le encantaba. 

"Gracias por no dejarme irme a dormir, estar cantando aquí contigo me llena"

"Gracias por dejarme no dejarte" 

"Y gracias por este viaje, fue increíble, incluso Tomorrowland aunque no lo creas"

"Deja de ser reiterativo, ya me lo dijiste en París"

"París, vaya que ella si fue una noche mágica"

"No crees qué esta la sea?"

"Albus, contigo siempre hay magia rodeándome" el chico estaba consternado, ya no sabía más con que sentido tomar dichas expresiones

"Tu también eres magia Scorpius, pero a diferencia mía que a veces puedo ser magia negra tu siempre eres la magia más pura que existe sobre esta tierra, nada te turba ni te pierde de tu camino" Scorpius se acurrucó aún más contra su pecho y podía sentir como su corazón latía, Albus tenía miedo de que lo mencionara pero no lo hizo

"Gracias, parece que un cielo estrellado nos pone muy sentimentales"

"Y a veces me encanta que sea así"

"Vaya Albus, no quiero ni mierda volver a Londres"

"Piensa que en tres semanas volvemos a Hogwarts, disfruta de lo que queda, que luego estaremos llenos de responsabilidades"

"Al menos tengo los fines de semana para pasear por el colegio contigo libres" pensó un rato más Scorpius antes de hablar "de hecho siempre espero todas las vacaciones para volver a Hogwarts para estar contigo" eso había sido fuerte

"De hecho creo que me ocurre algo parecido" dijo Albus meditando lo siguiente que iba a decir "Hogwarts jamás ha sido mi casa, y tu has logrado que lo sea"

Ambos muchachos hicieron silencio mientras miraban las estrellas, como perdidos en sus pensamientos. Albus se habría quedado toda la vida allí. Scorpius estaba totalmente entregado a él y no necesitaba nada más.

"Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos dormir" Scorpius interrumpió el momento pero ya era bastante tarde en la noche

"Okey, pero no vayamos a ningún lado, quedemosnos aquí" 

"Sugieres dormir aquí afuera?"

"Qué mejor que tener las estrellas encima?" Scorpius no podía objetar eso, sin dudas quería quedarse pero él siempre encuentra problemas

"No tenemos dos mantas"

"No es necesario"

"Qué quieres decir?" Albus tenía miedo por lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero juntando valor habló

"Dormamos juntos, encima hace frío, mientras más juntos estemos, mejor será" el Potter se sentía totalmente extraño por lo que había dicho y esperaba un trompada de Scorpius pero simplemente dijo

"Me parece una excelente idea"

Ambos se acostaron en la arena y se acurrucaron lo suficiente para entrar en la manta. Ambos miraban el cielo cuando Scorpius dijo

"Buenas noches, mi Albus" _mi_ Albus, se había dado cuenta y cruzando un brazo alrededor de su cuello terminó diciendo

"Que sueñes con los ángeles, mi Scorpius" y aunque Albus no lo sabía, el rubio pensaba que iba a soñar con él

Las estrellas observaban, como lo hicieron toda la noche. Una vez que ambos se durmieron, todas se reunieron a comentar como era posible que estas dos almas no sean una sola. Y todos firmaron una especie de acuerdo implícito. El universo conspiraría lo suficiente para que estén juntos. De lo contrario estarían condenandolos a la infelicidad eterna.

***

Cuando la noche acabó y el sol salió, ambos chicos despertaron para el amanecer, justo antes de que Ted pudiera verlos. Prepararon todo y tomaron el primer avión a Londres. En unas pocas horas estaban de vuelta cada uno en sus casa ya empezando a extrañar la presencia del otro, deseando reencontrarse. Pero había algo que los reconfortaba, la espera, iba a ser corta.

 


	8. [Scorpius] VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un sueño deja a Scorpius con un enigma a sus pies por resolver

El lugar estaba oscuro. El muchacho se encontraba a si mismo en un paisaje un poco desolado. Era un gran extensión de terreno cubierta de un manto verde. Si el día hubiera estado soleado probablemente sería un lindo campo para correr y hacer travesuras. Pero ello no era así. Todo era gris. Unas densas nubes cubrian el lugar y una rafaga de viento hacia temblar hasta los huesos.   
No había aroma a tierra mojada o a la pureza de la naturaleza. El aroma era el de un ambiente enrarecido, era pesado. Un fetido olor llenaba sus pulmones de amargura.

Intentó divisar algo a la distancia pero todo estaba cubierto de una espeza niebla. Un manto blanco bloqueaba totalmente todo y el campo de visión que sus pupilas le daban era poco. Sacando su varita, despejó un poco el camino y pudo divisar a la distancia dos bultos que no podía distinguir muy bien. Viendo que era lo único que lo rodeaba a unos cuantos kilometros a la redonda decidió acercarse.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en muchas cosas. Recordaba su pasado. Veía a su madre, y se ponía feliz. Luego el amargo recuerdo de su muerte lo llenaba de pensamientos negativos. Más tarde, conforme la caminata avanzaba, pensaba en las dos personas que más se preocupaban por él. Sin duda eran Albus y Draco. Pero varias cosas empujaban sus emociones hacia abajo. Con el segundo tenía una relación rara, y, a pesar de que sabía que lo amaba y que haría todo y más por él, detestaba un poco no poder ser como dos padre e hijo normales, poder compartir muchas más cosas, y que no todo sea tan distante o frío. Y con Albus la cosa se ponía aun más complicada. Con él tenía una especie de atracción muy especial, pero a pesar de que por momentos todo parecía avanzar en su relación, luego volvían varios pasos atrás y todo era en vano. Aunque consideraba que Albus era indispensable en su vida, quería que todo cambiara, quería poder demostrarle lo que realmente sentía por él. Pero sabía que ello estaba totalmente lejos de pasar.

Cuando se acercó a su destino pudo distinguir un rostro conocido: era Albus. Estaba a punto de ir a saludarlo cuando notó algo muy extraño. El muchacho estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa arremangada. Sus ojos estaban rojos y mostraban unas ojeras que delataban que no dormía por días. En un brazo tenía un ramo de flores, y en el otro una foto. No podía ver bien de que era la foto pero decidió quedarse lejos preventivamente, no quería estropear lo que sea que estaba sucediendo.

"Bueno, vaya, heme aquí, jamás pensé que iba a estar aquí, frente a bueno, esto" la voz del muchacho se quebró, no era esa voz cálida que Scorpius había conocido, había tristeza en sus palabras y melancolía "solamente no lo puedo creer, que este pasando esto, bueno que haya pasado esto, tú sabes que no soy bueno con las despedidas, quizás es porque jamás me podré despedir definitivamente de ti"

¿Despedida? Scorpius se encontraba bastante confundido. No podía soportar la pena que cargaban las palabras de Albus, solo quería ir y abrazarlo, contenerlo, sea lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de acercarse, Albus dejó las flores sobre el suelo y siguió hablando

"Solo flores tengo para darte hoy, podría haberte dado tantas cosas... pero ni yo ni tú nos dimos el tiempo de ello... te traje jazmines, parecidos a los colores que te identificaban, pero se que unas flores no sirven de nada, que se marchitarán, y que no se si tendré la valentía para treaerte más" las lagrimas comenzaron a caer "no se si podré, no se si puedo seguir, si quiero seguir, es como que me arrebataron la poca magia que tenía mi miserable vida, y yo te la arrebate a ti" Scorpius estaba temblando porque empezaba a entender lo que estaba pasando "tú dirías que esto no es mi culpa, pero yo sé que si lo es, fui un idiota, jugue, jugue con cosas que jamás debería haber jugado, no tomé decisiones que eran urgente que tome, quizás siga tu camino y vaya a visitarte porque no sé cuanto tiempo podré aguantar en este viaje que emprendiste" las lagrimas ahora venían por cuadales "te... te acuerdas lo qué te encantaba viajar, sobre todo conmigo? Y yo no pude darte más ni siquiera de eso, no pude darte lo que te merecías, yo no te merecía, no era suficiente, jamás habría podido serlo frente a un ser de luz tan grande como vos"

Scorpius también estaba llorando. Albus dejó la foto en el suelo e intentó secarse las lagrimas.

"Esta es la versión que menos me gusta de mi, y probablemente el resto de mi vida sea una versión que no me gusta, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, espero que el recuerdo de tus risas puedan llenarme al menos una minima parte, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, ojalá pudieras, porque yo jamás me perdonaré... sabés? no me quiero ir, quiero quedarme aquí, contigo, es tan injusto que tengas que quedarte aquí con el frío, solo, pero al fin y al cabo eso es lo que la vida me dispuso, aunque jamás pensé que tendría que decirlo, y siempre creía que tú ibas a tener que despedirme, hoy yo me encuentro en esta posición... me encantaría poder decir 'Nos vemos', pero sería engañarme a mi mismo, porque no nos veremos por mucho, asi que Adios, sin aún poder creerlo te digo Adios" y su voz se quebró totalmente, no podía hablar, estaba desbastado, se podía notar la impotencia en su ahora apagadas gemas verdes. Mirando una vez más el lugar, tomó la poca fuerza que le quedaba y se retiró.

Cuando el muchacho por fin se fue se acercó al lugar. Las flores eran unos jazmines blancos con vetas amarillas y la foto que lo acompañaba era la selfie de ambos en París. Scorpius tragó saliva, las conclusiones que estaba teniendo lo destruían. Cuando levantó la cabeza entendió todo. Una pequeña lápida rezaba "Aquí yace Scorpius Malfoy, que en paz descanse".

Scorpius empezó a mover la cabeza, decía que no, que nada de ello podría haber pasado, que todo iba a estar bien, que no podía ser verdad, cuando empezó a sentir como la oscuridad se empezaba a apoderar de la escena. La oscuridad lo comenzó a envolver haciendole una presión que lo asfixiaba. Intentó pedir ayuda, pero todo fue en vano, la oscuridad lo absorvió.

En ese instante abrió los ojos instantaneamente. Lo que vio no era el cielo ni los ángeles. Mucho menos a Lucifer ni a las tinieblas del infierno. Era su cuarto. Y jamás en tanto tiempo había agradecido tanto estar en su cuarto. Se palpó el cuerpo y pudo comprobar que aun seguía existiendo. Su corazón corría, su repiración volaba. En ese momento entró Draco a la habitación.

"Vaya vaya, te has despertado tarde, deberías saber que ya se terminaron las vacaciones"

"PAPÁ, PAPÁ, ESTÁ TODO OKEY? ESTÁS VIVO?" la cara de Scorpius era una cara de locura

"Si hijo, por lo menos así parece, a qué viene la pregunta, estás bien?" Draco lucía algo ofuscado por no poder entender bien la situación

"Nada padre, jamás había estado mejor"

"Vaya, bueno, si tú lo dices, elegiré creerte. Sal rápido de la cama que en tres horas debes estar en el expreso Hogwarts" y con estas palabras se retiró de la habitación.

Había sido un sueño, más bien una pesadilla. Y una muy oscura. Ahora ¿Por qué había soñado eso? ¿Significaría algo? Definitivamente debería hablarlo con Albus. Aún más cuando recordaba la frase que el Potter insanablemente repetía frente a su tumba: _"esto es mi culpa"._ Scorpius pensaba que solo era un sueño, pero igualmente tenía miedo de que su vida estuviera en riesgo, por lo que definitivamente iba a contarle a su amigo.

Antes de salir de la cama e ir a desayunar anotó todos los detalles del sueño en un papel, ya que si algo había aprendido luego de tanto leer, era que los sueños pueden distorsionarse con el tiempo si uno no los escribe. Luego desayuno con su padre y tras una combinación de polvos Flu ya estaban en KingsCross para entrar a la plataforma 9 3/4. Aún estaba vacía ya que era muy temprano. Scorpius tenía la costumbre de ir dos o tres horas antes que el resto, se lo había impregnado como rutina desde que lo molestaban por ser el supuesto hijo de Voldemort. Ahora que dichos rumores habían caído, no tenía mucho sentido.

"Scorpius, ten un buen año, nos vemos en Navidad" Draco no era bueno diciendo Adiós "Sabes lo mucho que yo, bueno, que yo te apre" Scorpius lo interrumpió y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla

"Yo también te quiero padre, te escribiré pronto"

"Espero que te dejen usar esa cosa Muggle que compraste, podríamos comunicarnos instantaneamente"

"Se llaman Smartphone papá"

"Sabes que nunca he sido un erudito en las cosas Muggles, pero hoy todos lo usan así que tengo uno, aunque mucha gracia no me haga"

"Ya modernizate papá"

"Si tú dices... bueno Scorpius saludame por último y me voy que tu abuelo detesta que llegue tarde a nuestros encuentros de Golf" y el menor de los Malfoy saltó a sus brazos para despedirse una vez más.

Luego de las siempre incómodas demostraciones de cariño con su padre, se dirgió al expreso donde reservo un cubiculo para él y para Albus. Se estaban embarcando al quinto año de Hogwarts, un año visagra. Este año serán los TIMOs y de eso dependerían sus futuros estudios. A pesar de que practicamente era el mejor de la clase, igual tenía miedo. Tras una hora de tranquilidad llegó Albus al tren, al igual que siempre 2 segundos antes de que partiera.

"Hola hyperion" dijo Albus, parecía de buen humor a pesar de que siempre detestaba emprender el viaje a Hogwarts "Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, hasta que me dijiste Hyperion condenado Severus" pero Albus no le prestaba atención, estaba pegado en la ventanilla "Albus, ALBUS ME ESCUCHAS?"

"Oh, sí Scorpius, estoy saludando a mi familia, tú sabes que practicamente es obligación. Mañana podrían lloverme lechuzas criticandome por darles la espalda antes de irme al colegio" sin embargo Albus no lucía molesto, normalmente lo estaría porque prefería pasar rápido los tediosos trámites familiares "Tú sabés, hay que aceptarlos como son" parecía haber contestado sin querer los pensamientos del chico, una vez que el tren ya se había adelantado se sentó frente a Scorpius y comenzaron a charlar como siempre "¿Qué tal has terminado tus vacaciones?"

"Bien, papá me llevó a pasar un finde semana a la casa del abuelo Lucius y fue mejor de lo que esperaba" hizo una pausa para luego decir entre risas "pensé que iba a jugar al golf con la cabeza de algún Muggle, pero no, usan pelotas corrientes" y ambos estallaron, sabían lo despereciativo que podía ser Lucius "y luego me dediqué a leer todo el día lo que no leí en los otros dos meses y, aunque no lo creas, me he tomado como costumbre salir a trotar por lo menos 20 minutos diarios"

"Wow Scorpius vaya cambio que has hecho en tu vida, igual 20 minutos a velocidad babosa no creo que represente mucho" Albus reía, era el más atlético de los dos mientras que Scorpius siempre había sido más perezoso "Quiero ver eso, te propongo que salgamos a correr día por medio hasta el campo de Quiditch, luego volvemos caminando"

"Trato hecho, y tú qué tal has estado?"

"Bien, he estado de campamento con James en un bosque cercano a la casa de la abuela Molly, estuvo bueno, que se yo, idea de padre 'para que los Potter puedan fortalecer la relación', a veces es insoportable"

"Dulces?" una voz inolvidable los interrumpía, era el carrito de las golosinas y todos sabemos como terminó esa historia el pasado año

"Disculpa pero traje los mios" dijo Scorpius, encantador como siempre

"Yo no traje nada pero no quiero que nos mates así que no" Albus había sido acido en esa contestación

"No se preocupen muchachos, todo estará bien siempre y cuando no decidan escapar del tren una vez más, sin más que decir continuo mi viaje"

Cuando se fue procedieron a seguir hablando, luego de un rato Scorpius sintió que era hora de traer el tema de su sueño a la conversación

"Escucha Albus, tuve un sueño y fue muy raro, necesito contartelo" Scorpius había tratado de ser lo más serio posible, pero el muchacho jamás iba a tomarlo en serio

"Oh my god, not you, ya tengo a mi padre para eso"

"Enserio Albus, no estoy jugando" los ojos de Scorpius eran intensos, y Albus entendió que en realidad si había un problema

"Soy todo oídos"

"Está bien, mira, ayer soñe que estaba en el medio de un campo donde todo estaba oscuro y con niebla, al caminar un poco te distingo a vos donde estabas despidiendote de alguien, cuando me acerco más veo que era una tumba, y en esa tumba mi nombre estaba gravado" Scorpius hizo una pausa "la verdad no sé que pensar, no creo que vaya a morir mañana pero como dijiste antes, por tu padre, deberías saber que los sueños no son gratis, que muchas veces nos dicen cosas" Albus estaba en blanco, sus gestos eran inmutables, solo podía observar un cambio en sus ojos, que habían perdido el brillo de cuando recién había llegado al tren "Albus dí algo"

"Disculpa es que intente imaginarme una vida dónde estes muerto y todo se volvió muy oscuro" Albus meditó lo siguiente que iba a decir "yo creo que hay que darle importancia, pero no más allá de lo que lo requiera, en realidad tu no tienes una conexión con el señor oscuro por eso no creo que sea más que un sueño y no intento desestimarlo, cuando lleguemos pasa por enfermería y hazte un chequeo lo más rápido posible, luego intenta averiguar más sobre los sueños y bajo ningún concepto intentes suicidarte, cualquier problema que tengas, habla conmigo" la respuesta de Albus era madura, lo que Scorpius necesitaba "Cualquiera okey? Me escuchaste bien, aún así sea la cosa más insignificante, ven y cuentame"

"Tienes razón, buscaré sobre los sueños en la biblioteca"

"Si es posible en la parte prohibida, te prestaré la capa de James, no creo que haya problema"

Y siguieron discutiendo el resto de viaje sobre los TIMOs y si tomarían algún opcional. Albus tendría una cantidad reducida de exámenes comparado con Scorpius, ya que el rubio tomaba cada materia opcional que había. Cuando ya caía la noche llegaron a Hogwarts. Tras los chequeos protocolares se adentraron al gran comedor donde la Profesora McGonagall daría su discurso de bienvenida.

"Bienvenidos sean todos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Solo tenemos alguna serie de novedades para comentar, la cátedra de Adivinación pasará a la hija de la profesora Trelawney quien se ha preparado mucho para ello. Por otra parte este año iniciaremos una serie de reformas a las normas del colegio. A partir de hoy, se abrirán inscripciones y por curso uno de cada casa se deberá anotar para participar en un congreso que terminará aprobando la nueva currícula de predisposiciones del colegio. Sin embargo, aunque el congreso no se ha realizado aun, como directora del Colegio ya he tomado una serie de medidas. Hemos liberalizado los regímenes de horarios. A partir de ahora los estudiantes podrán estar por la noche circulando por el colegio inclusive hasta las 23hs, pudiendo expandirse en fines de semana con permiso especial previa aprobación por nuestro celador. Las actividades fueras del colegio se permitirán por las noches pero también deberán contar con autorización del celador" todos aplaudieron la decisión, y Scorpius y Albus se miraban como diciendo 'podremos empezar a salir a correr por la noche' "por último, en el marco de un plan de apertura hacia el tecnológico mundo Muggle a partir de hoy se permite la utilización de Smartphones e incluso existirá una red Wifi gratuita del colegio que se habilitará en los próximos días. Con esto, buscamos mejorar las comunicaciones entre las familias y la casa, evitando la masiva llegada de lechuzas. Sin embargo está prohibido utilizarlo en la hora de clases salvo que el profesor de la cátedra lo habilite expresamente. Sin nada más que decir, espero que tengan un buen año" McGonagall no era carismática como si lo era Dumbledore, por lo que sus discursos solo eran informativos.

Tras una cena que los deleitó al igual que siempre, Albus y Scorpius bajaron a las mazmorras y agarraron una habitación de dos sólo para ellos, así nadie los molestaría. Rápidamente se fueron a dormir, el primer día luego de llegar siempre era agitado, inscribirse a materias, adaptarse a los horarios. Iba a ser algo muy agotador, y la energía no provendría sola. Ambos muchachos fueron a dormir. Albus se durmió al instante que apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada. Pero dentro de la cabeza de Scorpius seguía resonando todo lo referido al sueño. Sólo esperaba hoy poder dormir bien. Pero con Albus, su ángel cerca, ello ya lo daba por hecho.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	9. [Albus] VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mañana algo incomoda. Un ancestral clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Albus estaba dormido. Quizás demasiado dormido. La tranquilidad de su habitación con Scorpius en las mazmorras era mucho más agradable que su casa, con el resto de sus hermanos y un Harry Potter muy hiperactivo, que al primer canto del gallo ya estaba arriba. Disfrutaba estar un poco en paz finalmente. Pero esa tranquilidad tenía un costo, tener que ir a clases.

"ALBUS ALBUS, ALLLBUSS" aun entre dormido podía sentir que le gritaban sin saber quien o porque lo hacia, luego empezó a sentir unos sacudones y un frío se apoderó de sus piernas "Aguamenti" fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de verse empapado de la cabeza hasta los pies

"QUE PASA?" Albus estaba aún aturdido por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Un Scorpius ya vestido y listo para ir a desayunar lo observaba

"No había forma de levantarte Albus, estamos llegando tarde para el desayuno... como siempre" Scorpius decía con un gesto malicioso en su rostro

"Aguamenti? No deberíamos aprender eso en sexto año?"

"Sabes que no respeto mucho la currícula de aprendizaje del colegio, prefiero hacerlo por mi mismo"

"Siempre Scorpius el niño súper dotado de la clase" dijo Albus mientras se levantaba de la cama

"Yo? Superdotado? Quizás, pero no creo ser tan dotado como vos en las mañanas" Scorpius estaba riéndose cubriéndose la boca para poder parar. Albus cayó en la cuenta de lo que decía. Mirando hacia abajo pudo observarlo. A _ese_ dotado hacia referencia. Ya no solo era terrible por el hecho de que era uno de esas clásicas erecciones mañaner as, sino también que el agua había hecho que el boxer contorneara aun más lo que portaba entre sus piernas, dejándolo mucho más en evidencia. En seguida se cubrió con las manos intentando evitar que su amigo lo viera. Aparte, dotado? Albus consideraba que era normal, no dotado. Vaya que ahora sí estaba avergonzado. "Albus, tranquilo no será la primera ni la última vez que vea un pene, de hecho recién vuelvo del baño" Scorpius buscaba descomprimir el momento para no hacerlo sentir incomodo, y a pesar de que era un ángel por intentarlo, no lo lograba.

De hecho, que Scorpius este allí, observándolo no lo intimidaba tanto, sino que producía el efecto contrario. Lo comenzaba a excitar. La escena ya era bastante obscena si encima le agregamos que Scorpius tenía su varita entre sus manos haciendo un movimiento que era involuntario pero bastante particular. La estaba frotando. Y solo eso bastó para que la imaginación de Albus comience a volar en segundos. Sin saber por qué imaginó unas manos como esas, largas, flacuchentas y extremadamente pulcras y blancas frotando _su varita._ Pensar en la posibilidad de que las manos de Scorpius lo masturbaran había hecho que crezca aún más bajo su bóxer. Vaya, si que es potente la imaginación.

"Ya lo creo, pero es el tuyo, no el mio, aparte deja de reírte, como si no tuvieras esta maldita cosa por las mañanas, ahora... si me disculpas me dejarías solo para cambiarme ya qué estoy todo mojado?" Albus dijo con una sonrisa discreta, mientras intentaba esconder la lujuria que sus ojos comenzaban a mostrar producto de la excitación. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado y se habían vuelto mucho más profundas.

"Está bien, pero debes admitir que es gracioso verlo en los demás, por lo menos nunca te pasó en clases"

"En clases?" Albus quería cortar la conversación pero quería más escuchar esa historia "A caso te excitas al ver las curvas de la directora?" no podía evitar reírse "O no, no me digas que Polly Chapman te lo produce porque si estaría para matarte, es una tabla" ahora eran ambos los que reían, porque por mucho que aparentase, la chica no era para nada atractiva

"No ya no a tal extremo, la verdad que no se, simplemente _ocurre,_ leí que solemos tener unas 10 erecciones diarias, creo que debo duplicar la cifra"

"Vaya Scorpius, eres todo un semental" Albus estaba bastante juguetón, dio unos pasos y depositó una mano sobre el cuello del Malfoy, haciendo pequeñas caricias "Si tienes tantas erecciones espontáneas sin ningún tipo de estimulo, qué pasaría si alguien aunque sea... te tocara?" decía mientras comenzaba a jugar sobre la zona de la nuez de Adán, haciendo pequeños círculos. Vaya que la situación era excitante para Albus, su cabeza empezaba a asomarse desde el bóxer frente al solo contacto con la piel del rubio, y aunque no lo supiera, Scorpius estaba experimentando algo parecido. No había una explicación no sexual para lo que estaba pasando, pero se tenían tanta confianza que no les importaba pasar las barreras de lo que estaba permitido para dos amigos.

"Aléjate un poco, me vas a matar con esa arma que tienes ahí. Tú lo has dicho, de hecho creo que debe ser tanta virginidad guardada" ambos rieron, era cierto, aun eran vírgenes y con la pubertad en pleno desarrollo las hormonas los llevaban hacia caminos nuevos e impensados "Bueno, creo que ya perdimos suficiente tiempo con estos jugueteos, voy a desayunar, tu ocúpate de esos asuntos que tienes y nos vemos" dijo Scorpius dirigiéndose a la puerta

"Nos vemos más tarde, Scorp" Albus lo saludó.

Una vez que el chico se fue, tuvo que hacer los trámites de siempre para aplacar su erección. En todo momento pensó en Scorpius y al terminar se sintió bastante realizado. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía un poco de frustración. Haber acabado pensando en Scorpius Malfoy lo perturbaba. Era la primera vez que le ocurría. Debería estar masturbándose con imágenes de súper modelos o en última instancia, por más repulsión que sintiera, con Polly Chapman. No con Scorpius, que era su vida y su ser, pero que era un hombre. Le costaba demasiado comenzar a aceptar que le estaban pasando cosas con su mejor amigo.

*******

Hoy era Martes. Tras cambiarse y desayunar lo más rápido posible tuvo Encantamientos. No era una clase que le costara, así que el paso por el aula del tercer piso fue medianamente placentero. En el almuerzo no vio a Scorpius, lo cual era raro porque su amigo era de buen apetito. Habló un rato con James sobre si papá ya había enviado alguna carta y luego se hizo un tiempo para buscar un libro en la biblioteca para su pequeña hermana Lilly. Cuando el almuerzo terminó era hora de ir a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Rápidamente caminó hasta los terrenos donde el profesor Hagrid ya estaba esperándolos. Hagrid debe haber sido uno de los pocos amigos de su padre con el cual se llevaba de maravilla. ¿Quién no podía llevarse bien con el bueno de Hagrid?

Sin embargo enseguida notó algo raro. Una ausencia. Scorpius no estaba. Otra vez.

"Atención bienvenidus a todus a un nuevo anio de Criaturas Mágicas. En este curso aprenderemos muchas cosas interesantes, empezaremos por conocer quizás a una de mis criaturas preferidas, el Unicornio" Hagrid hizo una pausa para aclararse la voz "Como sabrán, a esta criatura deberíamos haberla estudiada el pasado anio pero por cuestiones de tiempo no llegamos, por eso lo estudiaremos en este, para empezar, alguien puede decirme que saben de los Unicornio?"

"Yo profesor" esa voz era inconfundible para Albus, era Scorpius. Después de todo quizás solo había llegado tarde.

"Si Malfoy, deleitanos"

"Los Unicornios son criaturas mágicas muy especiales que habitan en bosques, son como una especie de caballos Muggles pero tienen un cuerno en su cabeza que tiene infinidad de aplicaciones, son tan puras que incluso sus pezuñas están hechas de oro"

"Muy bien, por más que deteste decirlo, 10 puntos para Slytherin" la rivalidad entre Gryffindor - Slytherin seguía aun en la sangre de Hagrid a pesar de que fuera profesor, quería que su casa gane y detestaba favorecer a sus rivales "Tal como dijo su companiero son criaturas maravillosas, y muy temperamentales, tal es así que solo las mujeres pueden montar adultos, los hombres solo montan potros, pongamosnos en marcha, dirijanse al establo que he improvisado, y los hombres elijan un potro y las mujeres adultos"

Mientras caminaban Albus interrogó a Scorpius

"Euu, dónde has estado? Te he buscado desde el final de Encantamientos"

"De hecho me retiré antes de que finalice, termine mi tarea antes y con la debida autorización salí"

"Eso no responde mi pregunta" Albus odiaba cuando Scorpius era largo para contestarle

"Qué pasa? Te has preocupado por un par de horas qué no estuve?" Scorpius lucía pensativo, como esperando la respuesta

"Podría haberte ocurrido cualquier cosa" jamás iba a decir que se preocupó, quedaría en total ridículo

"Te preocupaste aunque no des el bazo a torcer, vaya que eres tierno, fui a hacer los deberes que me encargaste ayer" Albus recordó lo que le había dicho en el tren que hiciera frente al extraño sueño que le había descripto

"Y? Qué tal te ha ido?" El Potter quería las respuestas lo más rápido posible

"La verdad es que la enfermera me dijo que estoy excelente, quizás debería mejorar un poco mi estado físico, pero nada que pueda matarme"

"Y qué tal te ha ido en la biblioteca?"

"En la sección normal no había nada, y todavía no he ido a la prohibida porque no me has dado ninguna capa"

"Bueno luego te la daré, se la pediré a James, me alegro entonces que por ahora no sea nada" _por ahora_ _,_ esas dos palabras lo aterraban, pensar que quizás ahora estaba bien pero que luego podría estar en peligro lo aterraba un poco.

Tras una pequeña caminata por fin estaban en el establo donde Hagrid los esperaba. Luego de hablar de un poco de la historia y de quejarse de los maltratos que recibían de algunos cazadores furtivos que los ponían en riesgo, los dejó elegir. Albus estaba maravillado con esas criaturas. Él eligió un potro que tenía el pelaje color oro. Por lo que le dijo Hagrid, tenía un año y medio, pronto iba a cambiar su pelaje a plateado. Lo llamó Nimbio. Nadie le pregunte porque, solo le gustó dicho nombre. Por otra parte Scorpius había elegido un potro de unos 5 años de edad, algo más grande que el de Albus. Era magnifico, tenía un pelaje color plateado que combinaba con los ojos del muchacho y un pequeño cuerno comenzaba a asomarse. Rápidamente el Malfoy la apodó Margo, mucho más fino que el nombre que Albus había elegido, y digno de la criatura que lo llevaba.

"Escuchen muchachos, muéstrenle sus varitas y hagan algún hechizo que cause impacta visual para que el animal sepa que son dignos de él, luego podrán montarlos y hacer lo que quieran, solo estén aquí antes de la clase de Herbología sino el profesor Neville me acogotará"

Scorpius usó el hechizo con el que durante la mañana lo había empapado todo. Lanzó un chorro de agua al cielo y luego con un pequeño movimiento de varita lo transformo en hermosos copos de hielo que cubrieron al animal. Enseguida el potro quedó maravillado y dejó al Malfoy subirse a su lomo para comenzar el paseo. Albus estaba maravillado, no podía creer el talento que su amigo tenía, y la carencia que él mismo experimentaba. No se le caía una sola idea.

"Vamos Albus, que esperas?" Scorpius le dijo desde arriba de su unicornio

"No sé que hacer, si quieres adelántate"

"Jamás me perdería un paseo contigo, te voy a esperar, pero apurate"

"Es que tú eres tan bueno, lo pudiste hacer enseguida, yo no tengo mucha idea sobre esto"

"Vamos Albus, no te tires abajo, piensa en los hechizos que ya conoces, a veces la cosa más simple puede resultar" tras pensar un momento ya sabía que hacer

"Avifors" pronunció y en seguida unas rocas que estaban el suelo se convirtieron en murciélagos que comenzaron a volar. Nimbio lo miraba curioso pero con miedo. Albus les ordenó que se abalancen contra la criatura. El potro reaccionó con miedo y aparto su rostro, pero antes de que impacten, el mago, utilizando otra vez el mismo hechizo, los transformo en pequeños pajaritos que comenzaron a cantar bastante bien sincronizados una hermosa melodía que iba de tonos altos a bajos. Cuando terminaron se deshicieron en plumas que cayeron sobre Nimbio. El pequeño animal estaba maravillado y lo dejó subirse.

"Wow Albus, eso fue un espectáculo hermoso, te dije que podías, ahora vayamos a correr"

Y en ese instante comenzaron a trotar despacio sobre sus criaturas por todo el lugar, se metieron un pedazo sobre el bosque prohibido haciendo zig zag entre los árboles mientras reían sin parar.

"Qué te parece un carrera?" Albus tenía ganas de divertirse

"No sé si es una buena idea"

"Vamos Escorpioncito, hasta el lago"

El 'Escorpioncito' simplemente lo encendió y enseguida estaban yendo a tan alta velocidad que parecía la final de un gran premio mundial. El sol caía mientras se reflejaba sobre el lago que iba a ser su destino, encandilándolos un poco. Sin embargo el sol jamás podría encandilarlo frente a la imagen de Scorpius montando su unicornio, parecía que todo estaba estéticamente combinado. Luego de un rato llegaron al lago, Margo le había ganado a Nimbio, era casi 4 años mayor por lo que era bastante obvio el desenlace. Sin embargo a Albus no le importaba el resultado, sino haber logrado que Scorpius compitiera.

"Te he ganado, ahí tienes"

"Yo también gané, logré que hagas algo peligroso"

"Vaya que eres un maldito" dijo Scorpius mientras Albus se bajaba de Nimbio y su cara mostró algo de preocupación "Albus emm, no sé como decir esto pero ¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar?"

"Scorp, ni que fuera tan alto tampoco"

"Ya lo sé pero de pequeño me caí de un caballo en lo de mi abuelo y he quedado algo traumado, disculpa, es estúpido yo me encargaré" Pero Albus no lo dejó. Si realmente su Scorpius estaba asustado, él iba a ayudarlo por más estúpido que fuera. Le tendió su mano y cuando estaba apunto de bajarse, un mal calculo hizo que todo terminara con Albus en el suelo y Scorpius cayéndose arriba suyo. Ambos rostros quedaron mirándose, maravillados y aterrados al mismo tiempo de lo que el otro pudiera decir, la escena con el ocaso a su lado sin duda era muy tierna

"Disculpa Albus, soy torpe, lo sabes, ya me corro"

"Esta bien Scorpius, no pasa nada" y Scorpius se acostó a su lado. A Albus no le causaba molestias tener a Scorpius arriba suyo, es más, ahora extrañaba su calor y la respiración contra su pecho. Ambos miraban el cielo mientras caía el atardecer, luego de hablar un rato Scorpius dijo

"Escucha Albus, no estoy muy seguro con todo lo de mi sueño, quiero hacer una consulta más"

"Te escucho"

"La Profesora Trelawney"

"Pero ahora está su hija, no hay tanta confianza como para contarle semejante asunto"

"Pero puedo hablar con la ex profesora, aun vive en el castillo"

"Como tú digas Scorp"

"Scorp? Desde cuando me dices así?"

"Desde esta mañana, no sé, me parece lindo"

"A mi no, deja de decirlo"

"Pero a mi si me gusta, no puedes prohibirmelo, deal with it"

"Está bien yo lidiaré con ello, pero tú también Al"

"AL? JÄVLA" dijo Albus

"Jav qué?"

"JÄVLA? Es como fuck pero en sueco, me lo enseñó mi tío Bill, wow algo que el rey Scorp no sabe todavía no lo creo"

"No, no lo sabré, lo que si sé y estoy seguro es que te diré Al por el resto de la eternidad"

"Esta bien porque no pararé de decir Scorp, así que puedo acostumbrarme a Al"

"Maldito seas, mira por más apacible que este la tarde, debemos volver, tenemos clases en un rato" Scorpius era el que siempre los traía a la tierra y enseguida se pararon y se subieron a sus potros.

"Antes de irnos quiero una foto con nuestros potros Scorp"

"No está permitido en clases, aparte cómo quieres qué haga?"

"Pone el smartphone en automático y luego hacelo levitar"

Con una cara de disgusto sacó su Smartphone y conjuró un Wingardium Leviosa. Tras la foto le dijo

"Salio increíble, aunque detesto que usemos la magia para estas tonterías, ya te la envié, cerca del castillo cuando tengamos WiFi debería llegarte"

"No seas un anciano Scorpius, la magia la usamos para lo que queramos, bueno ahora si, revancha hasta el establo? Quizás gano esta vez"

Y en seguida se pusieron en camino. Finalmente Albus ganó y se lo refregó a Scorpius todo el resto del día. Por más bella que fuera la tarde debían irse, Herbología los esperaba.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	10. [Scorpius] IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una excursión a la Sección Prohibida que busca aclarar las cosas termina confundiendo aun más

La semana había transcurrido con relativa tranquilidad. Scorpius ya estaba pensando con gran anticipación en los TIMOs. Dedicaba una hora diaria a ir estudiando lo que ya había aprendido así podía llegar al examen nada más que con los contenidos para repasar. Aunque, teniendo en cienta que faltaba aún todo el ciclo, era un poco exagerado. También se inscribió para ser Consejero del Estatuto de Hogwarts. Él siempre tenía que estar en todo. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo ocupada que estaba su mente, había un asunto que lo seguía aterrando. Y no, no era su presunto amor a Albus.

Scorpius seguía pensando en el sueño. La imagen de él muerto aún le causaba escalofríos. Necesitaba urgentemente ir a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, aunque debía aceptar que detestaba la idea. Solo. En la noche. Con una capa y rodeado de libros que gritan y muerden.

Era viernes. Las clases eran relativamente tranquilas hoy, así que tendría el día entero para planear todo.

"Albus" recién habían despertado pero Scorpius ya estaba por determinar cada paso para conseguir su fin, la ansiedad solía matarlo en estos casos "Recuerda que hoy voy a ir a la Biblioteca y voy a necesitar"

"La capa de James" agregó el muchacho antes de que pudiera terminar la frase "Ya lo sé, no lo he olvidado, iré después del almuerzo a buscarla"

"Yo te acompaño si quieres, luego iremos a clases"

"Como quieras Scorp, aunque preferiría ir yo solo, tu sabes, un Slytherin que vaya a la casa común de Gryffindor ya es malo, ahora dos..."

"No lo creo, solo vamos a buscar algo que tiene tu hermano"

"Con más razón..." Scorpius no era muy fan de los NOs y lo ponían a pensar en cualquier cosa

"Ah... claro ya entiendo... pasear con Scorpius Malfoy, el niño maldito, cerca de tu hermano no debe ser de tu agrado" Albus estaba consternado

"No entiendo que quieres decir Scorpius"

"Te avergüenzas de mi, y está bien, lo entiendo, a veces yo me siento así con respecto a mi persona" Scorpius estaba decididamente estaba un poco alterado por tener que ir a la sección prohibida, y quizás poco era un término amigable. Estaba desesperado, y eso se traducía en emociones demasiado cambiantes

"Qué? NO NO SCORPIUS ESCÚCHAME" Albus se sentía mal, en realidad su intención no había sido dañar a Scorpius, sino todo lo contrario

"Albus, no importa, se honesto como yo también lo estoy siendo contigo" una pequeña lágrima comenzaba a caer por la mejilla de Scorpius, se sentía horrible

"No NO SCORPIUS, no mezcles todo, yo no es que no quiera, no... emm" Albus hizo una pausa para pensar lo que iba a decir "No tengo vergüenza de estar contigo, o de pasear contigo o de hacer TODO contigo, es más, creo que me siento orgulloso de ello"

"Orgulloso?" Scorpius ya no entendía mucho el cause que había tomado la conversación

"Sí, exacto. Orgulloso. Estoy orgulloso de tener a tan buena persona a mi lado. Tu sabes que yo no seria nada sin ti, te lo he dicho mil veces, pero a veces es bueno refrescar las cosas. Eres la persona más gentil que probablemente habite este condenado planeta, y a veces siento que no te merezco y realmente agradezco que aun estés aquí, conmigo"

"Entonces?"

"Entonces... al ser tan amable, también eres muy frágil. A veces solo eres demasiado buena persona con todos, incluso con aquellos que no se lo merecen, como Rose. Solo quiero protegerte de chistes o cosas que pueda hacer mi hermano y sus pandilleros, no quiero que te dañen y por sobre todo jamás quise ofenderte"

Scorpius se sentía horrible. La mayoría de los halagos que había recibido en su vida provenían de ese hermoso ser parado frente a él, intentando enmendar un error que ni siquiera había cometido. Lo único que sintió fue ganas de llorar por lo idiota que había sido. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer a cantaros. Albus rápidamente reaccionó. Se acercó y cubrió con sus brazos a un frágil Scorpius.

"Sniff Disculpa... Sniff Albus, fue todo mi culpa Sniff" intentando dejar de llorar

"No, no Scorpius, no necesitas echarte la culpa, quizás estás demasiado estresado"

No contestó. Simplemente se acurrucó aun más contra ese pecho sintiendo los latidos de Albus. Estaba agitado, como si la adrenalina se hubiera apoderado del pobre corazón de su amigo. Tras un rato, Scorpius habló

"Qué quieres decir con respecto a Rose?" Si que Scorpius acaba de meter en un enredo a Albus. Notó, aun contra su pecho, como su corazón se aceleró aun más. Enseguida se dio cuenta que las manos que lo sujetaban estaban transpirando

"Emmm Scorp, sabes a lo que me refiero... ella... emm... no te merece"

"Y por qué?"

"Scorpius no me lo pongas difícil"

"Quiero saber qué pasa con la única chica con la que simpatizo apenas un poco?" Scorpius sabía que esto no era real. No le interesaba Rose para nada. Quizás si un poco al principio, pero mucho había cambiado desde aquellos tiempos. Su corazón ya tenía dueño. Y aunque abiertamente nunca pensara sobre eso, lo sabía. Era como aquellas acciones involuntarias, como respirar, hacer la digestión, que sin que lo pensemos lo hacemos. Amar a Albus era una función que ya estaba activada en su corazón hace mucho tiempo, y que lo único que hacía era aumentar su intensidad, jamás retrocedía con respecto a lo que sentía

"Scorpius, no me hagas hablar mal de mi prima... emmm... tu sabes, yo la aprecio a ella, pero más te aprecio a ti, y déjame decirte la única verdad" Albus tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire, como si lo que estuviera por decir fuera sumamente doloroso "tu estas detrás de ella cuando lo único que ella hace es rechazarte todo el tiempo, ella no te quiere, sin duda no ha salido como Hermione, en ese aspecto es más parecida a Ron, prejuiciosa por naturaleza, y una vez que algo se le mete no se lo saca más. Y perdón, pero no voy a dejar que hagas el ridículo, si tu estás contento con la lástima, bien por ti, pero entiende que mereces algo mil veces mejor" el corazón de Albus también ya estaba funcionando de manera automática, al igual que el de Scorpius. Por más que tratare, no podía ocultar sus sentimientos. El amor se respiraba en el aire, pero aun eran muy jóvenes y tontos como para admitirlo

"Wow Albus, eso es lindo de decir, igual solo quería saber que pensabas por curiosidad, porque Rose no me gusta hace ya bastante tiempo, solo necesitaba ir con alguien al baile y pensé que era lo más cercano a un si que podía tener" Albus estaba recibiendo un gran impacto en este momento aunque el Malfoy no lo supiera

"Todo por el baile Scorpius? Sabes que es estúpido, si quieres este año podemos ir juntos"

"Juntos? Albus, no crees qué quedaría algo mal?"

"Emm... si a ti te molesta no pasa nada, conseguiré alguien, o no, no importa... pero qué importa qué quede mal? Eres la mejor persona que conozco y quiero ir contigo, no me importa lo que digan los demás" ahora el que estaba impactado era Scorpius, su lado más pasional gritaba DECI QUE SI con todas sus fuerzas aunque su lado racional le decía que eso podía confundir aun más su amistad y eventualmente empeorarla. El dilema para Scorpius era cual elegir entre los dos. Toda su vida había seguido a su lado racional, con el adquiría muchos conocimientos y la pasaba realmente bien, pero todo el tiempo era racional, y ya estaba un poco cansado de eso. Decidió que era momento de decir basta y cambiar, por primera vez iba a hacer lo que sentía, cualquiera fueran las consecuencias

"Es una decisión algo apresurada considerando que recién empieza el año" comenzó enunciando Scorpius, Albus se estaba deprimiendo cuando por fin dijo "pero sin dudas iré contigo Severus, lo único que espero es un gran ramo de flores para recibirme" ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, ambos disfrutaban poder ser jodidamente tiernos y luego romperlo con un momento gracioso. Simplemente así eran ellos.

"Y chocolates, no olvides los chocolates"

"Si, eso sin duda no debe faltar, estos músculos no crecen solos"

"Me pusiste muy nervioso con la respuesta"

"A caso no te pones un poco nervioso con todo Al?"

"Sin duda que sí, bueno vamos a clases que estamos tarde"

Scorpius tomaba algunas materias optativas, y a pesar de que el tema era bastante difícil y la presión que estaba apunto de vivir, yendo a la biblioteca, era gigante, su cabeza solo pensaba en Albus. Maldito Potter, lo tenía hechizado. Luego del almuerzo se quedó en su cama, en las mazmorras de Slytherin, esperando impaciente que Albus volviera. Los pensamientos sobre la 'excursión' a la sección prohibida habían vuelto. Miles de ideas cruzaban por su cabeza. Era demasiado arriesgado su plan pero debía hacerlo. Iba a ir luego de las 20hs cuando la biblioteca ya estaba cerrada. Pasadas las 19, Albus entró a la habitación de ambos y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, era la hora.

"Aquí está, disculpa la tardanza, se que iba a estar antes mucho antes de vuelta pero James no la encontraba por ningún lado, puedes creerlo? A veces no entiendo porque papá confía semejante artilugio en sus peligrosas manos"

"Albus, no deberías ser tan malo con tu hermano" Scorpius parecía su mamá en ese momento

"Scorp, no empieces con ese tipo de cosas que ya estarías medio atrasado, repasemos el plan"

"Uno, ponerme la capa apenas llegue al cuarto piso"

"Eso es vital, la biblioteca tiene miles de hechizos de seguridad pero para que todos ellos se activen el mago debe poder ser visto, dos, ir a la sección prohibida, que se encuentra..."

"Doblando la sección de dragones, en el fondo, protegidas por puertas simples" Scorpius ya había estudiado tanto las maniobras que no podía evitar interrumpirlo

"Bien, por último en la sección de fenómenos mágicos, concentramos nuestra búsqueda en algún libro referido y lo leemos allí"

"Leemos?" Scorpius notaba un nosotros en esas palabras cuando el sabía que lo iba a hacer solo

"Claro, voy a acompañarte"

"No Albus, claro que no, que uno de nosotros rompa toda regla existente está bien, pero no dos, aparte de que utilidad serías?"

"Emm... Yo vigilaría"

"Albus, no me lo hagas difícil"

"Pero Scorp, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarte afuera sin mi presencia cerca" Scorpius podía notar como un sentimiento posesivo se estaba desarrollando fuertemente en Albus, y aunque en cierto modo le encantaba, necesitaba hacer esto solo

"Albus No es No, basta, en unas dos horas estaré aquí de vuelta"

"Y qué pasa si te tardas más? Cómo sabré si estás en peligro?" Scorpius se acerco a Albus y lo agarro de ambos hombros y le dijo

"Mírame Albus, no me va a pasar nada, confía en mi"

"Está bien, por favor cuídate"

Sin seguir mirándolo porque si no lo hubiera besado, se dio media vuelta y salió camino a la biblioteca. El viaje era largo. Endemoniadas mazmorras. Mientras subía la escaleras se encontró con varias personas, incluso con Rose, que prácticamente ignoró a Scorpius cuando la saludó. Como ya le había comunicado a Albus, él no tenía ninguna intención con ella, pero al menos podría ser un poco más amable. Eso lo sacaba de quicio. Jamás le había hecho nada malo, incluso había sido de lo más amable con ella siempre que pudo. Si por lo menos no lo quería a él, que lo haga por su primo quien es su mejor amigo y comparten la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al llegar al cuarto piso, donde prácticamente no había nadie, sacó la capa de su mochila y se la colocó. Por ahí le costaba manejarse con ella, las pocas veces que se había cubierto Albus era quien la comandaba. Sin embargo no era la gran ciencia. Solo se veía todo un poco más borroso, pero podía conducirse.

Tras unos pasos se encontró con la gran puerta de la biblioteca. Tal como Albus le había dicho, pasó sin problemas. Luego le costó un poco más llegar hasta la bendita sección prohibida por la oscuridad que había. No quiso aun encender algo de luz ya que suponía que había mucha más protección fuera de la sección prohibida que dentro, ya que una vez que pasas ya está, no son necesarias tantas medidas de seguridad. Cuando por fin la encontró, un miedo se empezó a apoderar de su cuerpo. Comenzó a temblar bastante. No quería entrar. Estaba frente al eterno dilema de si decidía buscar la incomoda verdad o mantenerse en la preferible ignorancia. Finalmente entró. No había llegado hasta allí para irse con las manos vacías.

"Lumos" conjuró y ahora ya tenía algo más de luz. Estuvo aproximadamente una hora buscando. Pasó desde libros que le gritaron, a libros que inundaban la biblioteca de niebla o que conjuraban algún tipo de maleficio que había que desarmar para leerlo. Estaba profundamente asustado, pero nada le servía. En ninguno había encontrado nada. Ya estaba a punto de rendirse cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Tal como había leído, Hermione para encontrar el libro "Secreto de las Artes más Oscuras" donde hablaba de los horrocruxb uego de buscarlo durante mucho tiempo, conjuró sin mucha expectativa de éxito un simple 'Accio'. Siguiendo la misma fórmula, ya que la desesperación corría por sus venas, dijo 'Accio libros que hablen de los sueños y la oscuridad'. No tenía nada que perder. Y definitivamente tuvo mucho por ganar, ya que un libro apareció sobre la pequeña mesa de la sección prohibida. Todavía no podía creer que realmente hubiera funcionado, al final de cuentas a veces las cosas más simple en magia funcionan mejor.

El libro era pequeño. Como de bolsillo. Bastante insulso al decir la verdad. Era de color violeta con sus esquinas marrones. 'Oscuros enigmas de las pesadillas y otras manifestaciones de un subconsciente demasiado consciente' rezaba la tapa del libro. Vaya trabalenguas tenía ante sí.

El libro era profundo. Pero cuando se acercó se dio cuenta que las letras eran huecas y atravesaban todo el resto de las páginas. Era un único libro, en toda la magnífica biblioteca de Hogwarts, que trataba sobre lo que necesitaba. Tenía miedo de que todo terminara siendo una profunda farsa ya que no parecía tener mucho que leer allí.

Sin embargo Scorpius se había olvidado algo clave. Estos eran libros mágicos. Cuando lo abrió, una estela de luz entró por sus ojos e instantáneamente se quedó dormido. Luego de un minuto, el rubio apareció en el medio de una escena totalmente negra que lo cubría. En instantes todo se cubrió de un color verde agua que encandilaba todo. Y allí comenzaron a aparecer varias escenas, como dispersas dentro de lo que hubiera parecido un terreno de miles de hectáreas. Si miraba a la izquierda podía observarse vestido de superhéroe, y estaba salvando al mundo. Al otro costado estaba con su madre, Astoria, quien lo despedía junto a Draco para ir a Hogwarts. En esa imagen Scorpius estaba algo más crecido, por lo que no podía entender bien lo que significaba. Si era el futuro lo que estaba viendo, ese futuro debe haber estado equivocado, porque su madre ya había fallecido. Al mirar hacia arriba podía ver como si colgara del techo una especie de biblioteca, pero en ella no había libros, sino palabras, letras, números, imágenes, todas puestas en pequeñas repisas. Era como un piso constituido a varios Km de altura de donde él se encontraba que contenía todo eso. Dando media vuelta, observando a sus espaldas, pudo observar una especie de multitud fervorosa que coreaba su nombre. Portaba carteles apoyándolo, sin saber en que exactamente.  Y cuando miró sus vestiduras notó que llevaba un traje bastante formal para ser el joven estudiante de Hogwarts. Se estaba viendo asimismo como Ministro de Magia.

Sin embargo, cuando miró al frente encontró la imagen que más lo dejó consternado. Había un parque bastante grande. Estaba decorado con muchas flores y pequeñas figuras de origami que volaban de un lado a otro. Había dos filas de bancos y un pasillo central. Al final había lo que parecía ser un altar. Y allí postrado frente a un Albus radiante se encontraba el mismo. Tras colocarse los anillos, quien oficiaba la ceremonia finalmente dijo las palabras "Ahora, puede besar al novio" y acto seguido Albus se disponía a consumar junto a Scorpius el beso más perfecto que haya visto. Todos aplaudían. Aun no entendía si esto era un adelanto de su futuro, pero si ello era así, definitivamente quería ese futuro. Casado con Albus. Habría renunciado a todo lo otro por solo tener ese momento mágico con el Potter.

En ese instante una voz profunda, y algo áspera habló

"Usted acaba de empezar a leer 'Oscuros enigmas de las pesadillas y otras manifestaciones de un subconsciente demasiado consciente' y quizás no esté entendiendo mucho la situación en la que el señor ilustre lector se encuentra. Este libro se lee en nuestra matriz natural. La cabeza. Donde todo lo que explicamos aquí tiene su origen. Para que pueda entender, usted se encuentra en el subconsciente, el lugar donde se producen los sueños y donde nuestros más grandes deseos encuentran raigambre. Como bien ha podido observar, por encima nuestro, en un contrapiso se encuentra el consciente. Sus conocimientos, recuerdos y actuales vivencias, sin embargo... naturalmente no es lo que nos interesa. A continuación aparecerá un índice orientativo. Usted elegirá que tema le interesa y un profesional se lo comentará" vaya que la magia podía hacer cosas impensables "solo esté atento a dos vitales recomendaciones: por un lado, por muy bellas que muchas situaciones de nuestro subconsciente puedan ser, recuerde que no son reales, solo usted puede hacer que cierta situaciones se conviertan en realidad, pero debe hacerlo fuera de este libro, no dentro. Y por último, todo opera a mecánica de sueño, por lo que una vez terminado de leer, al despertarse deberá anotar todo en un papel si realmente quiere recordar fehacientemente lo que aprendió ya que como bien debe saber, los sueños se desintegran con el paso del tiempo"

Vaya guía acababa de tenderle el libro. Un índice apareció frente a él. Habían diversos títulos como por ejemplo 'Producción e Inducción a pesadillas', 'Operaciones con subconscientes ajenos', 'Control de los sueños vividos', 'Sueños en animales', entre muchos otros. Pero uno llamó especialmente la atención de Scorpius. Decía 'Sueños a modo de temporo-progresión y hechos futuros'. Al repetir el título en voz alta, todo su subconsciente desapareció y un paño negro volvió a atraparlo. Tras unos segundos, apareció en el centro de Londres.

Ahora si que estaba totalmente confundido. Sin embargo frente a él había un antiguo negocio de relojes. Supuso que el libro quería que fuera hacia allí al dejarlo en ese lugar. Dando un par de pasos entró al local. Detrás de un viejo mostrador había un señor con una túnica color azul marino con detalles en magenta.

"Señor, podría ayudarme" Scorpius interrogó al sujeto que estaba enderezando los engranes de un viejo reloj de bolsillo. Al principio, el anciano no le prestó atención. Hacia como si nada hubiera pasado. El rubio repetía el pedido constantemente cambiando algunas palabras pero siempre se trataba de lo mismo. Ya estaba cansándose cuando dijo "Ayúdeme, por favor, me he metido en este libro y no sé bien que debo hacer" frente a estas palabras el anciano dejó el reloj y le dio toda su atención. Tras estudiarlo una décima de segundo, habló

"Qué te urde para realizar esta visita, niño?" dijo con una voz que mostraba bastante vitalidad a pesar del look del sujeto

"He tenido un sueño, un sueño que espero que no haya sido real"

"Se más específico"

"Un sueño donde moría, okey? Contento?"

"Vaya, vaya, has venido al lugar correcto" y con un movimiento de manos todos lo relojes comenzaron a volar y desarmarse, quedando varios engranajes por separado pero que seguían funcionando. El escenario se tornó color dorado cubriendo a ambos, y el anciano comenzó a hablar

"Mira, los sueños muchas veces pueden ser cosas maravillosas, donde todo es alegría y paz, donde tenemos aventuras, donde hacemos hechizos que jamás imaginamos que existirían, sin embargo también muestran muchas otras cosas"

"COMO QUÉ?" la ansiedad estaba devorándose a Scorpius

"Anota esto, los sueños son en general manifestaciones de inconsciente, deseos, situaciones ideales"

"Y cuáles son las otras situaciones?"

"Qué?"

"USTED DIJO EN GENERAL"

"A ESO ESTOY POR LLEGAR PERO TENME PACIENCIA" los ancianos también podían ponerse ansiosos, no solo Scorpius "Como decía y bien señalaste, en general. Pero hay deseos oscuros, muy oscuros en nuestro subconsciente que son diferentes. Por ejemplo el asesinato, el robo, la tortura, que no se activan por si solo. Tu sabes que la magia negra, desde que el mismo Voldemort fue derrotado, es más un ente que vaga por el mundo, más que una fuerza concentrada en una sola figura. Esta magia activa esos circuitos en los subconscientes de las personas, en especial en los magos, que llevan a realizar aquellos deseos divertidos, aunque espurios para muchos" acaba de decirle divertido al asesinato? Scorpius se preguntaba con horror, luego recordó que era un libro de magia negra y se tranquilizó "Sin emabargo..." el anciano se quedó pensando

"SIN EMBARGO QUÉ? RESPONDE POR FAVOR"

"Tu caso no es del todo común, generalmente la muerte no es algo que deseamos, salvo que seas un suicida, y no tienes mucho aspecto de suicida por lo que pude examinar en tu subconsciente así que descarto esa teoría, aunque eventualmente te transformes en uno, no importa, porque no existe el sentimiento del suicidio aun en ti, por lo que no podrías haber soñado eso, por ende hace referencia a un futuro, podrías por favor describirme íntegramente y con lujo de detalle tu sueño?"

Scorpius, extremando las características, describió el sueño. Estaba muy asustado y no era tiempo para ocultar nada.

"Ahora se ha vuelto aun más raro, como ves por los relojes te habrás dado cuenta que trabajo con los sueños en relación al tiempo, pero en mis más de 500 años de historia no he visto esto. Vuelvo a la hipótesis del deseo. Si desearas morir, el sueño sería difuso, como si vieras a las personas observándote, pero nunca siendo testigo de las acciones, donde te ves a ti mismo, e incluso jamás hubieras podido entender mucho de lo que hubiera pasado. Eso deja una sola opción, y que discúlpame que lo diga, creo que has venido al lugar equivocado"

"QUÉ? ACABAS DE DECIR LO CONTRARIO HACE INSTANTES"

"Entiendo, y te contestaré de todos modos ya que nadie me ha visitado en los últimos 50 años. Tu sueño fue una manifestación de una magia contraria a la negra, una magia blanca, si quieres llamarlo de esa manera, porque eso fue un aviso, que si continúas de determinada manera vas a terminar así o que quizás la magia negra está apunto de rodearte y te está avisando que no cedas frente a ella. Aunque también es probable que sea un truco de la magia de la oscuridad para confundirte, es todo muy difuso, es difícil contestarte"

"Entonces qué puedo hacer? Me voy mucho más asustado que antes y con las manos vacías" Scorpius era sincero, estaba encogiéndose en una pequeña bola del miedo que tenía

"Presta atención a si tienes otra manifestación de este tipo, y te recomiendo terminantemente hablar con un vidente, ellos podrán decirte que tipo de aviso o profecía es esto"

"Eso es todo?"

"Es todo por ahora" Scorpius no estaba muy contento por lo que empezó a quejarse

"Cambien el nombre por favor, es un trabalenguas"

"Jamás lo haremos, la idea es perder a la gente para que no lo encuentren"

"Lo encontré usando únicamente el hechizo Accio para tu información" el anciano lucía molesto, a pesar de todo trabalenguas que introdujo, su libro seguía siendo fácil de encontrar

"Vaya que eres listillo, ten suerte niño" 

"Creo que es hora de irme" Scorpius sabía que su propósito se había cumplido y mejor era retirarse, sin embargo había un pequeño problema "Ahora, no sé qué debo hacer realmente para volver"

"Es fácil, deberías saber la respuesta"

"No lo creo"

"Vaya, tan inteligente que eres y no lo sabés. Te lo propongo de esta manera, si estás dormido, entonces debes..."

En ese momento lo comprendió y Scorpius abrió lo ojos. La biblioteca estaba ahora más oscura que antes. Sin vacilar, agarró una hoja de papel y escribió todo lo que había vivido, atendiendo a la recomendación del libro. Finalmente dejó el libro en un estante cualquiera y salió disparado para las mazmorras.

Al llegar, un agitado Albus caminaba de lado a lado por la habitación.

"SCORPIUS, A CASO VES LA HORA EN LA QUÉ LLEGASTE? PODRÍA HABERTE PASADO DE TODO" el rubio no había caído en la cuenta, pero eran las doce de la noche, podía entender la reacción de Albus

"Sin embargo no pasó nada, estoy bien, perdona perdona no fue mi intención tardar tanto" pero Albus no habló más, solo lo estrujó bien fuerte en un sentido abrazo "Albus no puedo respirar stoppp"

"Pensé que te iba a perder, NO VUELVAS A HACÉRMELO NUNCA" decía mientras lo apretaba aun más fuerte, aunque finalmente luego de un momento que había sido hermoso, lo soltó, no quería hacerle daño "Ahora espero que todo esto haya sido útil"

"Siéntate, tengo mucho que contarte".  
  
  
  


 


	11. [Albus] X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una fiesta para distenderse nunca viene mal, aunque todo puede salir mal. Sin embargo, algo rescata la noche

Desolación.

Ese era el sentimiento que Albus experimentaba mientras Scorpius relataba todo lo que había vivido. Sentía que su mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse cuando escuchaba al rubio decir que 'quizás podría pasar'.  Toneladas de oscuros escenarios pasaban por su cabeza. No, no quería aceptarlo. No estaba dentro de sus posibilidades que Scorpius no este más en su vida. Su existencia se transformaría en un eterno desasosiego. No podía permitir que esto ocurriera, pero al mismo tiempo no podía hacer nada, se sentía totalmente impotente. Cómo podemos soportar ver qué no podemos proteger a aquellos que amamos?

La congoja comenzó a adueñarse de él y pronto rompió en llantos. Scorpius estaba aturdido. No entendía que en ese momento el corazón de Albus se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos.

"Albus, qué ocurre?" pero el Potter jamás contestó, solo le dio un vistazo para luego seguir llorando. Scorpius seguía sin entender, pero se acercó a él y depositó sus brazos en sus hombros masajeandolos, como una muestra de apoyo "Todo estará bien, sea lo que sea" secándose las lágrimas Albus dijo

"No se trata de que todo esté bien, sino de que _vos estés bien_ " Scorpius ahora podía entender que era lo que pasaba

"Albus por favor, cálmate, lo que te conté es más probable que sea un aviso más que algo que realmente ocurra. A mi también me aterra, pero no debemos achicarnos ante los problemas, debemos pelear. Y es lo que pienso hacer, no pienso abandonarte en este mundo solo"

"Pero no es algo que puedas controlar Scorp, no puedes controlar el destino de todo" Albus parecía no tener consuelo

"Ei, ei, mírame" Scorpius observaba a Albus con un gesto sereno, con la pureza de un ángel "Quizás no puedo controlar todo, quizás tengas razón, pero si puedo controlar mi vida, y mi destino y te aseguro que no me quiero ir, te juro que voy a hacer todo y más para quedarme. Pensa que podría estar en juego mi vida, no es poca cosa. Sin embargo estoy tranquilo, Por qué? Porque se que yo puedo, pero también se que tengo una maravillosa compañía a mi lado sobre la que apoyarme, y eres tu Albus. Te necesito fuerte, con el espíritu de un gladiador, solo así podremos atravesar esto, juntos" no sabía por qué pero la palabra 'juntos' le causaba una sensación maravillosa en el estómago, como de protección, como de una unidad, que ni siquiera todo lo que pasaba parecía poder separarlos

"Está bien, estaré fuerte, discúlpame, soy un niño a veces"

"No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, yo no reacciono así porque convivo con la posibilidad, pero para ti debe ser difícil recibir lo que te digo" vaya, Albus había notado algo importantisimo. Scorpius estaba sufriendo esto hace ya bastante tiempo, en silencio, sin decir mucho. Es horrible tener que acostumbrarte, siendo tan joven, a que quizás un día de estos, no muy lejano, te vas  para siempre. La idea era horrible, no, no podía ser así. NO IBA A SER ASÍ. Él no iba a dejar que nada le pase

"Scorp, escúchame bien, recuerdas lo qué te dije, de qué me cuentes todo?"

"Si Albus"

"Bueno, apóyate en mi más de lo que lo haces, necesitas mucha más ayuda para soportar esto de la poca que te estoy dando, no soportes esta carga tu solo, no tienes porque hacerlo, estoy aquí, recuerdalo"

"Gracias Albus, es que... solo... tal vez... estoy demasiado acostumbrado a ser bastante independiente, hago todo por mi mismo y nunca he necesitado ayuda, quizás por eso he llevado todo esto bastante solo"

"No debe ser así, estás demasiado mal acostumbrado, para eso estoy aquí, contigo, para ayudarte" Scorpius no lo evitó, se acercó y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte

"Gracias, gracias, gracias, perdóname por ser tan tonto a veces, tienes razón, necesito de ti, pero a veces me cuesta decirlo, gracias por siempre darte cuenta"

Y bajo esa constelación de genuinas y puras emociones se fueron a dormir. La noche había sido algo especial, y ambos estaban aun asustados, por lo que juntaron sus camas y durmieron lo más pegados posibles. Albus aun seguía con miedo, pero sabía que no debía ceder ante él, o sería ceder a Scorpius, lo único bueno que tenía, por eso se hizo jurar que iba a ser fuerte, cueste lo que cueste.

*******

El sábado fue tranquilo, pero algo que estaba carcomiendo la cabeza de Albus. Y no, ahora no era el sueño de Scorpius. Tenía planes en el corto plazo que lo estaban poniendo mucho más nervioso. Hoy habría una fiesta en la sala común de Slytherin para todos los alumnos de 5to. Normalmente no hubiera ido, pero era la primera vez que los invitaban y el rubio insistió, como para probar 'algo distinto'. Después de lo que habían sido sus aventuras en Tomorrowland, podían estar listos para una pequeña fiesta en Hogwarts. Aparte era buena idea, debido a las presiones de la última noche, tendrían un momento para poder distenderse un rato.

Tras la cena, volvieron a sus cuartos. Scorpius fue el primero en bañarse. Mientras Albus se daba una ducha y se cambiaba, el rubio eligió que ponerse. Cuando salió quedó extasiado ante la figura que tenía ante sus ojos(para no decir excitado). Llevaba una camisa color zafiro con los borde de un color violeta que se mimetizaba bastante con los tonos del resto de la prenda. Llevaba la camisa toda abotonada inclusive el cuello. Calzaba un pantalón chupin negro y en sus pies unos zapatos con punta impecable blancos. Para completar el atuendo, en su cabeza se depositaba un discreto sobrero color zinc que hacia juego con sus ojos. También pudo notar un detalle que lo hacia verse realmente tierno. Había peinado unos pequeños rulos en su flequillo que se escapaban del sombrero haciéndolo ver realmente sexy. Era como un oso cariñoso pero seductor. Delicado, pero erótico.

A su lado le parecía que se iba a sentir un poco ordinario. No había prestado mucha atención en que ponerse. Le había copiado en cuanto a los chupines, eran clásicos, nunca fallaban. En el dorso llevaba una remera blanca con un círculo en el cual rezaba la leyenda "Outsiders" y sobre ella una camisa en acuadrille color roja. Terminaba de completar su look  unas Vans floreadas en tonos celestes. No lucía nada mal tampoco, quizás mucho más casual que su amigo.

"Vaya vaya, si esto llevas hoy que es bastante simplona la fiesta, qué debo esperar para el baile?" Albus aun seguía impactado

"Te gusta? Supongo que mucho más formal, pero me sacaré el sombrero, no me gusta mucho" Scorpius estaba algo avergonzado

"No seas tonto, el sombrero te hace único, todo un galante!"

"Más que galante un anciano"

"Pero un muy bello anciano" el cumplido se deslizó solo por la boca de Albus, no sabía como Scorpius podía tomarlo, había avanzado demasiado. Enseguida percibió como las mejillas del Malfoy se tornaron escarlata. Iba a ser difícil salir de esa situación sin un serio reporte de daños. Scorpius, notando el gesto de pánico en la mirada de Albus, tragó una fuerte bocanada de aire y por fin habló

"Tu también luces muy bien esta noche" ahora era Albus quien estaba no rojo, sino purpura, esmeralda, chocolate, todo el aircoiris se reflejó en su rastro. Scorpius posicionó su brazo en un triángulo contra su costado, como si fuera todo un caballero y Albus su dama, diciendo "vamos?"

Albus sacó un poco de atrevimiento, con una sonrisa agarró su brazo y se dirigieron a la fiesta. Mientras caminaban por el corredor tenía un poco de miedo de lo que pudieran decirles, porque el gesto en el que se encontraban sugería mucho. Sin embargo cuando entraron a la fiesta la luz estaba baja, la música fuerte y la gente demasiada concentrada en sus asuntos como para notarlos. En seguida se soltaron y se dirigieron a la barra. Viendo que lo máximo de alcohol que podían llegar a encontrar eran unas cervezas, se resignaron a comprar dos latas y dirigirse a la pista a ver si encontraban a alguien.

No tardaron mucho hasta que Rose apareció en escena. Llevaba un vestido rojo bastante encajado y una corona de cotillón. Su estado no era el mejor, parece que las cervezas hacían efecto rápidamente en las mujeres.

"MUUUUUCHACHOSSS! DEJARON SU MADRIGUERA DE LIBROS Y VINIERON" Albus enseguida le clavó una mirada destructiva a Rose, ya la estaba empezando a pasar mal

"Vaya bienvenida Rose"

"Tranquiiilo Albus, realmente me alegro que hayan venido"

"Si, fue idea de Scorpius"

"VAMOS EL SCORPION KING" y Rose le pegó un puñetazo a Scorpius demostrando aprobación "POR LA BARBA DE MERLÍN, QUE TAL SI MOVEMOS UN POCO ESOS ESQUELETOS"

Enseguida estaban bailando al son de Avicii, Deorro, Major Lazer, Calvin Harris y muchos otros más. A medida que la fiesta avanzaba la atención inicial que había tenido Rose se dispersó hacia Scorpius y prácticamente había quedado relegada a un segundo puesto. Se sacaban montones de selfies y hacían todo tipo de gestos y muecas que solo ellos dos entendían para decir cosas malas de los demás y de Rose. Sobretodo de Rose. 

"Albus, necesitó ir al baño, ya regreso" y Scorpius desapareció en un instante sin dejarlo siquiera decirle que iba a acompañarlo

Aun seguía bailando bajo la melodía de la música cuando Rose le pidió ir a la barra por otra cerveza, accedió pero con la condición de volver en poco tiempo para que Scorpius los encuentre. Después de que su prima se pidió una jarra de un litro y medio de cerveza procedieron a sentarse en la banqueta un momento. Rose quería descansar tras todo el ajetreo. Sin embargo había algo pícaro en la mirada de la chica, seguro existía otra intención además de un presunto cansancio.

"Cuando vas a besarlo?" Rose preguntó con perfecta claridad, la primera vez que era clara en la noche. Albus enseguida se sintió atónito. No sabía como diablos salir de esa conversación. Lo había dejado descolocado. Es como si le hubiera cubierto los ojos, lo hubiera hecho marearse y luego lo hubiera puesto a jugar Marco Polo. No sabía en que dirección iba y si iba a lograr evitar a Rose.

"A... A... qué te refieres?" estaba transpirando, ya uno en las fiestas transpira, pero ahora aun más, sentía que estaba en el medio de una fuerte lluvia que lo estaba empapando

"Albus, podré estar un poco pasada de copas, pero tu sabes exactamente de lo que hablo" Rose tapó su boca frente a un inesperado eructo y luego siguió hablando "Sorry hoy deje de ser una dama, estoy en una fiesta, bien en qué estábamos? Cierto! En tu secreto amor hacia Scorpius"

"Rose... no sé que... digo... de que hablas"

"Te confundes demasiado como para no saber de que hablo. Soy tu prima, no temas"

"Cómo te diste cuenta?" finalmente cedió

"No hay que ser muy genio para darse cuenta de lo que pasa. Desde el primer día que lo sé"

"Primer día?"

"El tren, Albus, el tren. Yo creo que fue amor a primera vista. Ambos estaban profundamente nerviosos mientras se hablaban, y me dejaste sola a pesar de saber que él es un Malfoy y de la rivalidad entre sus familia. Te quedaste con él, y ha sido así desde entonces, ustedes dos están unido por algo más fuerte que una amistad, y no me lo niegues, porque te golpearé fuerte en la cara" Albus ahora sentía que lo habían tirado al vacio, no conocía modo posible de salir

"Pero Scorpius... él..."

"Gusta de mi? No lo creo, y seguro te estás excusando, porque incluso cuando está conmigo él habla todo el día de ti, tanto como tú hablas de él. Tú no hablas de un chico, como él lo hace, frente a la chica que te gusta"

"Está bien, está bien Rose, ganaste, quieres escucharlo? Creo que lo amo, no sé si debería llamarlo así, no lo he pensado, intento no pensar mucho"

"Bien, ese es un primer paso, ahora debes besarlo" Rose lucía como el meme 'Now Kiss' en ese mismo momento

"Pero Rose... ni siquiera se que es lo que él siente, no puedo lanzarme así como así"

"A veces de eso se trata la vida Albus, de lanzarse. Claro que nunca estarás cien por cien seguro, tú nunca, porque tienes miedo y eres estúpido, pero yo si lo estoy. Estoy segura de que el sentimiento que tienes es correspondido. Lo sé, mira los ojos con los que te mira y lo sabrás. Solo que ambos están muy empecinados en rechazarlo, en asegurar que su amistad continué y no se rompa. Yo sé que parece difícil, pero debes hacerlo"

"Rose, por más sentimiento que tengamos no es fácil, tu sabes, salir del closet, ¿debería llamarlo así?, aquí, frente a mitad Hogwarts"

"Crees que algunos de estos imbéciles es razón suficiente como para aplacar lo que sienten? No Albus, ni yo soy razón suficiente como para que lo eviten. Demostra que lo que tienen vale más que todos estos idiotas"

En ese momento, Scorpius apreció frente a ellos. Rose miró para otro lado, como si nada hubiera pasado y Albus lo miró directamente a los ojos. El rubio podría haber estado enfadado. De hecho, no lo esperaron como el pidió, pero en lugar de eso había una sonrisa gigante y unos ojos muy profundos que lo observaban.

"Dijeron que iban a esperarme, no ha sido trabajo llegar hasta aquí, pero lo prometiste" el semblante de Scorpius seguía siendo el mismo, el amor se le salía por los poros aun cuando lo regañaba

"Disculpa, es TODO culpa de Rose, quería más alcohol"

"No pasa nada, volvamos a la pista"

Ya en la pista siguieron bailando. El Dj anunció que se iba a habilitar una 'Kiss Cam', que según pedidos del público iba a enfocar a determinadas personas para que se besen. Albus no se preocupó mucho. Estaba disfrutando demasiado como para pensar en la eventual posibilidad de que algo ocurra.

Cada movimiento de Scorpius era único. Y estaba totalmente concentrado en él. Cada seña, cada toque, cada letra era para Albus. En un momento empezó Uptown Funk y comenzaron a bailar arriba de los buffers. Quienes los observaban no podían creer que esos sean los dos Nerds que estaban todo el día estudiando. Sin embargo lo eran, la escuela de Tomorrowland había hecho un buen efecto en ellos, aunque recordaran poco y nada de lo que pasó esa noche.

Tras Uptown Funk puso Rather Be, algo antiguo pero estaba bien. Enseguida ambos tenían sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro y bailaban dando unos pequeños saltos. Scorpius lo hizo girar un par de veces hasta que quedaron frente a frente. La mirada de Scorpius era aun más profunda que antes. Prácticamente se había quedado sin iris de lo grande que estaban sus pupilas. Lo miraba especial. Como si estuvieran viviendo la noche perfecta. Como si en ese momento no existirán las más de 500 personas que los rodeaban. Parecía que ese momento era de ambos. Solo ellos dos. Sin darle importancia a los demás, como había dicho Rose. Albus dio un pequeño paso y se acerco estando prácticamente a cm de la boca de Scorpius. Podía sentir la agitada respiración de deseo del chico. La canción estaba en la parte que dice 'When I am with you, there's no place I rather be _(Cuando estoy contigo, no hay otro lugar en el que prefería estar)_ ' y podía notar como el Malfoy la tarareaba, como dándole un mensaje. Solo debía acortar un poco más la corta distancia que los separaba y todo ocurriría. Su corazón estaba como una locomotora que iba tan rápido que iba a descarrilar.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de acercarse aun más, una luz blanca los encegueció. Todos empezaron a corear 'Que se besen, que se besen!'. La cara de Scorpius mutó a una de terror. Todo el amor de sus ojos habían desaparecido para demostrar pena. Cuando volteó la mirada, estaban en la pantalla principal de la Kiss Cam. Ambos, frente a todo el colegio. El principal coreo había mutado a risas. Scorpius ahora tenía una cara de melancolía que rompía el corazón de Albus. Una pequeña lagrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla, no lo pudo evitar.

Totalmente avergonzado, quizás más por el gesto de horror de Scorpius que por el público en sí, saltó del buffer y salió corriendo de la fiesta. Se sentía pésimo. Parecía que todo conspirara en su contra. Las lagrimas ahora caía de a montones mientras subía por las escaleras. No quería volver a las mazmorras. No quería hablar con Scorpius. Se sentía totalmente avergonzado por lo que había ocurrido, por como se había dejado llevar, por como había sido tan idiota de creer que su cuentito de hadas realmente podía funcionar. Se dirigió a la torre de astronomía. Era el único lugar del castillo donde podría estar solo. Solo de verdad y poder llorar. Necesitaba desahogar cascadas, porque quizás había perdido el momento perfecto.

Ni las estrellas ni la luna lo acompañaban en su estadía en la torre de astronomía. Como siempre no había nadie. No sabía si iba a poder volver a dormir con Scorpius, si iba a poder volver a mirarlo a la cara. El horror en su mirada había destruido su corazón como si mil flechas se hubieran clavado, se las hubieran sacado y se las hubieran vuelto a clavar. Realmente estaba muy herido. Y por momentos pensaba que esa herida era fatal. Imaginar una vida sin Scorpius era muy difícil, para no decir imposible. Su futuro se presentaba totalmente distópico, y realmente no sabía si era buena idea vivirlo. Un pensamiento suicida se cruzó por su mente. Rápidamente lo quito del camino, pero hubiera sido bastante fácil. Sólo era un pequeño empujón por el balcón de la Torre y el asunto hubiera estado terminado. Pero sabía que era exagerado, y que era demasiado extremo pensar así. Así Albus comprendió una profunda verdad en el medio de sus reflexiones, hay que tenerle respeto al sentimiento del corazón roto, puede llevarlo a uno a hacer cualquier cosa. 

Totalmente roto, estaba dispuesto a recostarse a dormir en la Torre. Ya tenía planes. Si no iba a poder hablar más con Scorpius, si él no iba a querer verlo nunca más y si encima iba a tener que convivir con que sus compañeros lo molesten, no tenía sentido quedarse en Hogwarts. No tenía nada que hacer aquí. Si iba a reiniciar su vida, si se iba a dar una oportunidad de vivir, no debía ser en el único lugar donde dejó de hacerlo. Mañana a primera hora escribiría una lechuza a su padre para pedirle de irse a Durmstrang. No le gustaba la idea, pero era su única buena opción en una baraja de cartas de perdedores. Y menos le gustaba pensar que su historia estaba cerrada, debía volver a intentarlo, a acercarse. Había mucho que suponía pero que ni siquiera sabía, no podía darse por vencido. Pero ya se sentía así. Estaba abatido. Con el suelo como su único amigo, el único que podía escuchar sus profundos y oscuros pensamientos. Sin embargo, el suelo iba a tener que dejarlo de escuchar un rato, porque los pensamientos de Albus fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos pasos.

Albus enseguida se puso en guardia. Levantando su varita dijo "Quién está ahí? MUÉSTRATE O RECIBIRÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS"

Un abatido Scorpius aparecía desde el último escalón. El cielo de apoco se empezaba a abrir por lo que un fino rayo de luna ilumino su rostro. Sus ojos estaban profundamente rojos. Sin lugar a dudas delataban que había estado llorando mucho. Enseguida bajo la varita pero Albus igualmente se puso tenso ante su presencia. Su corazón se estaba fundiendo a 1000 ºC por la imagen que tenía ante si. El rubio se frotó una vez más los ojos y manteniendo una distancia razonable, comenzó a hablar.

"Te he buscado por todas partes" su voz sonaba quebrada, como cuando los juguetes se están quedando sin baterías, cuando parece que cada silaba que sueltan lo hacen con un esfuerzo tan grande que están por romperse. La diferencia es que aquí ya estaba realmente roto, el trabajo estaba hecho "Fui a la habitación, sabía que no ibas a estar allí pero lo intenté, luego de mucho pensar se me ocurrió este lugar" 

"No quería volver a la habitación" cada palabra que Albus soltaba pesaba en la salida de sus pulmones, como si simplemente el aire no quisiera reproducir su hablar

"No deberías haberte ido tan rápido, quería hablar contigo"

"No hay mucho para hablar Scorp" se detuvo, la cosa no estaba bien como para llamarlo por el sobrenombre "Scorpius, mira, lo que ocurrió fue horrible, has pasado la vergüenza de tu vida, y lo sé, pude verlo en tu rostro, no necesitas arreglar algo que vos no destruiste, puedes irte"

"Albus, lo que pasó fue muy avergonzante, pero me parece que no estás entendiendo"

"Qué no estoy entendiendo? Yo creo que entiendo perfectamente lo que pasa, vendrás, me dirás alguna palabra de consuelo, y pretenderás que todo siga igual, que sigamos caminando por los pasillos del colegio, que vayamos a clases, que hagamos viajes y nos riamos juntos, como hasta ahora, pero te tengo noticias, eso jamás volverá a pasar" la expresión de Scorpius cada vez era más triste

"Por qué no?"

"Cómo quieres que pretendamos ser amigo después de lo qué paso? Todo el curso nos vio, no nos dejaran vivir sin molestarnos, vamos a ser siempre el centro de las burlas, y ni tu ni yo queremos eso, así que ya he tomado decisiones en ese sentido"

"Si? Cuál?" los ojos de Scorpius se estaban llenando de lagrimas

"Me iré a Durmstrang, mañana le hablaré a mi padre y pediré el traslado lo más rápido posible"

"Pero... Albus..." 

"Pero Albus qué? Tu cara en ese momento me demostró lo que pasó por tu cabeza. Asco, repulsión, y sabes, no creo que te hubiera molestado esa situación si hubiera sido con Rose, pero claro, con el perdedor de Albus Potter todo es así no? Asqueroso"

Scorpius rompió en llanto. Había contenido demasiado y ya no podía más. Albus se sentía pésimo. Estaba haciendo llorar al único ser que amaba, y ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho. Su enojo con todos se irradió a lo único que tenía cerca en ese momento, Scorpius. Quería arreglar la situación, pero sabía que no iba a poder ser así. Sin embargo, el rubio sacó un poco de fuerzas de donde no las tenía y dijo

"ALBUS PODRÍAS CALLARTE UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA POR LA BARBA DE DUMBLEDORE COMPLETO IDIOTA" Albus quedó estupefacto, con el grito que acaba de emitir probablemente habría despertado a mitad Hogsmade "Por favor, por favor, cierra esa boca, quiero olvidarme de todo lo que acabas de decir así que por favor cállate y déjame hablar" 

"Te escucho"

"Yo no sentí asco Albus, estás muy equivocado. Quizás si sentí asco, pero no por ti, sino por mi, porque todo el colegio te vea en esa situación conmigo, no te merecías semejante deshonra, ambos sabemos que era lo que estaba a punto de pasar y Albus, discúlpame si es raro, pero mierda que quería que pase, que quería que sea nuestra noche, que todo hubiera sido perfecto, estoy mucho más apenado que ti, y quizás me odies por lo que acabo de decir, pero no puedo contenerlo más, te necesito en mi vida, realmente te necesito, eres como el aire de mis pulmones, vital, y sabes qué? La gente de Hogwarts siempre nos ha dicho cosas, siempre nos ha señalado con el dedo, siempre nos han molestado, no es nada que no podamos superar, juntos, porque de eso se trata, cómo vencimos a Delphi en su momento? Juntos, somo el único binomio que vale la pena en nuestras vidas, que puede hacer cosas increíbles, y no quiero que esto se acabe, porque sino yo estaré acabado, por favor, por favor reconsidéralo, no te vayas a Durmstrang, me estás desgarrando por dentro"

Albus estaba golpeado. Scorpius acababa de ganarle la contienda por Knockout. Definitivamente había sido un idiota y debía arreglarlo. Pensando un momento sus palabras por fin habló

"Scorpius, yo... no quise decir todo eso, simplemente estoy superado por la situación, discúlpame, realmente te pido disculpa. No solo por decir lo que dije, sino también por hacerte pensar que debías sentir asco por ti mismo. En realidad deberías sentirte de la manera contraria, deberías sentirte orgulloso de quien eres y como eres, porque así lo estoy yo. Realmente fui un estúpido, yo también creo que funcionamos bien juntos y no quiero separarme, solo que pensé que no ibas a querer verme más"

"Bajo qué concepto pensaste eso?"

"No lo sé, soy un idiota, un verdadero idiota, discúlpame. No me cansaré de repetirlo, con todos mis errores no sé aun como estás aquí"

"Porque te quiero, Albus" _'te quiero'_ awwww, no era un te amo, pero era un progreso "Qué hay de Durmstrang?"

"Solo ideas estúpidas, nada que vaya a pasar realmente"

Scorpius soltó una bocanada de aire. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora que parecía que habían superado lo que había pasado. Albus se apoyó contra la barra del balcón y abrió sus brazos como indicándole que vaya. Muy despacio, Scorpius se fue acercando, hasta golpear con su cabeza el pecho de Albus, quien cubrió con sus dos brazos al Malfoy. Tras un minuto o dos, donde ambos intentaron reconstruirse el uno al otro, se soltaron. Estaban realmente muy cerca, uno pegado al otro. Con la Luna, y un cielo ahora completamente despejado reflejándose en los ojos de Scorpius, dijo este

"No crees qué tenemos asuntos pendientes?" Albus entendía lo que le proponía. 

El escenario no podía ser mejor. Alejados de todo, solos, ellos dos, como debía ser. Con las estrellas como telón Albus comenzó a acercarse. Scorpius también lo hizo. Albus tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Pero luego de lo que habían vivido, Scorpius ya estaba totalmente entregado a lo que pase. Decidió que era hora de que él también se entregue de una vez.

Acercándose aun más sus labios por fin hicieron contacto. Scorpius agarró con suma delicadeza el rostro de Albus para poder apoyarse. El encuentro entre ambas bocas era mágico para uno y para otro. Los labios de Scorpius eran mejores que lo que los había imaginado. Eran suaves y esponjosos. Solo el tacto con ellos le erizó la piel, queriendo ir por más. En ese momento se soltaron para tomar aire y luego continuaron. Ahora era turno de que las lengua se encontraran. Ambas luchaban en la boca del otro para ver quien iba a ganar. Albus instintivamente poso su mano sobre la cintura del rubio, acariciando en dicha zona, mientras Scorpius apretaba aun más su rostro. Todo era diferente. Diferente a lo que habían vivido. Diferente a lo que hubieran esperado vivir, porque vamos! Ni en sus más locos sueños hubieran pensado que esto era posible. Scorpius depositaba pequeños mordiscos en el labio inferior de Albus, como buscando aun más, excitándolo profundamente. Las estrellas, que le habían dicho a las nubes que se corran para poder presenciar el espectáculo, estaban presenciando el segundo primer beso, y realmente cantaban de alegría, porque parecía que su conspiración estaba funcionando. Albus soltó la cintura de Scorpius y concentró toda su atención en la boca. Sentía que una lluvia de fuegos artificiales estaba dándose dentro de ellos. Tal fue así que perdió la noción del tiempo, y un poco de estabilidad. 

Perder estabilidad en un pequeño balcón a cientos de metros de altura no era para nada seguro pero los labios de Scorpius lo llamaban, y ahora era él quien depositaba mordiscos en el labio superior del rubio. Scorpius reaccionó y se abalanzó contra él buscando más. 

Mala idea.

La inestabilidad que tenía, sumado a la excitación y a la fuerza que Scorpius le ejerció hizo que Albus se trastabillará del balcón y comenzara a caer. Tras el momento más mágico de su vida, ahora estaba cayendo a toda velocidad de la torre de astronomía. Podría haber repasado su vida en ese momento, porque no sobreviviría a esa caída. Pero solo el fresco recuerdo de Scorpius besándolo era suficiente para causar una sonrisa en él antes del impacto. Creía que todo estaba acabado cuando logró escuchar

"Aresto Momentum" 

Y en ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo.

 

 

 

 


	12. [Scorpius] XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius tiene muchos interrogantes que responder y otras tantas explicaciones que dar. Los hechos de la torre de astronomía no van a ser nada fácil de explicar.

La habitación era pulcra. El sol de la mañana relucía por todas partes. Scorpius estaba en la enfermería sentado frente a una camilla donde Albus estaba descansando.  No le había ocurrido nada grave, había logrado detener la caída unos centímetros antes de impactar la cabeza contra el suelo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no había pasado nada, Madame Pomfrey insistía que Albus se quede en observación por lo menos unas horas.

Scorpius no había podido pegar un ojo. Sus ojeras estaban en el suelo. Habían un par de cosas que no lo dejaban dormir. Primero que nada TODO lo que habían pasado en esas 4 horas de fiesta. En una noche había vivido el peor momento de su vida, pero también el mejorhasta ahora de su corta existencia. Había pasado la vergüenza del siglo, pero después de todo, al fin había ocurrido. Lo que tanto había deseado por mucho tiempo por fin se había dado. 

Por otra parte ni siquiera pudo dormir culpa de la caída de Albus. Está bien que incluso estaba sorprendido de todo lo que estaban sintiendo por un simple beso, pero tanto para una caída? Vaya que el amor los desestabilizaba. Su mano se hallaba sobre la de Albus, que se encontraba un poco fría, pero según la enfermera era normal. La acariciaba, la apretaba, intentaba pasarle algo de su nula energía. Podría haber dormido algunas horas pero quería asegurarse que sea lo primero que vea cuando se despierte. Pero vaya que se estaba tardando. Maldito Albus, ni siquiera puedes hacer que un simple beso termine normal!

Y había una tercera cosa que lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Pronto debía dar explicaciones. Qué hacían dos estudiantes a las 4 de la mañana en la torre de astronomía y cómo uno de ellos había terminado cayéndose? Si Minerva no lo conociera, seguro hubiera abierto una investigación por intento de Homicidio. Era lo único que le faltaba, pero por suerte la directora jamás sospecharía de que algo así hubiera pasado. Ya había tenido una pequeña conversación con McGonagall, aun no sabía como la había convencido de que no informara a Harry Potter de lo que le había pasado su a hijo. Sin embargo le dijo que esa charla no terminaba ahí, que cuando Albus despierte, ella hablaría con ambos.

Una última cosa estaba carcomiendole los nervios. Cómo reaccionaria Albus? Está bien que el quiso que todo esto ocurriera, y que muchas veces antes hubo intentos fallidos, pero una cosa es imaginar algo y otra muy distinta es finalmente materializar aquello que tanto sueñas. La habrá pasado bien? Estará contento? Era lo que esperaba? Se enojara por haber caído? Pero lo peor de todo por mucho, es que seguro el Potter iba a querer conversar sobre eso, y vaya que iba a ser incómodo. Aun no tenía muy claro si quería ser su novio, su amigo con derecho a roce(aunque ni siquiera sabía que significaba), o qué . Mientras Albus siga a su lado podría haber sido todo eso, eso si, siempre y cuando se mantengan los besos, no iba a renunciar a esos labios tan fácilmente. 

Mientras con unas de sus manos sostenía de la de Albus, con la otra estaba acomodándose el collar que ambos tenían y que él había confeccionado con la pinza de un cangrejo en Australia. Era un símbolo de amistad, de una unión entre el uno y el otro. Aunque sinceramente se preguntaba si seguía valiendo luego de lo que había pasado. Seguían siendo amigos... o eran algo más? Quizás debería comprarle un anillo pensaba algo gracioso. 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un apretón en una de sus manos. Cuando miro hacia bajo, observo como la mano de Albus tanteaba la suya poco a poco. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba, notó como unos ojos esmeralda comenzaban a abrirse. 

"Scorpius, Dios santo, pensé que iba a caer" la voz de Albus sonaba ronca

Cuestión 1: Albus recordaba todo.

Cuestión 2: curiosamente no mencionó nada, simplemente lo llamó Scorpius, quizás era porque recién se había despertado.

Todas estas cosas rondaban la cabeza del rubio. Se sentía un poco histérico. Al fin y al cabo solo llevaba menos de 5 segundos consciente. 

"Albus, me has preocupado muchísimo, cómo te sientes?"

"Te podría decir que quizás algo mareado, y con un poco de nauseas, pero después de lo que hemos vivido, es imposible sentirme mal" HIZO REFERENCIA HIZO REFERENCIA, NO ES UN SIMULACRO, ALBUS ESTÁ MENCIONANDO QUE LO BESÓ Y LE GUSTÓ "Deberíamos volverlo una costumbre entre nosotros, qué tal si te acercas?" Ni siquiera solicitó agua, o comida, o ir al baño, solo un beso, eso era lo único que pidió y que pareciera que fuera lo único que necesitaba para sobrevivir

Scorpius agachó su cabeza y sus labios se encontraron otra vez. Ya era la tercera vez en 6 horas. Se sentía genial como la primera vez pero en seguida lo cortó. Fue más un pico que un beso.  
Albus puso cara de puchero 

"Por qué tan poco? Quiero más, vamos"

"No Albus no, YA TE ME CAÍSTE UNA VEZ NO QUIERO UN PARO CARDÍACO AHORA"

"Scorpius Malfoy, el chico que asesina a besos" una sonrisa radiante lucía en ambos rostros, ese tipo de sonrisa que solo se tienen el uno para el otro aquellos que se aman, y ellos sin duda estaban enamorados "No me hagas usar Imperio para conseguir lo que quiero"

"Si claro, mira como tiemblo, el hijo del Auror director de la Oficina de Aurores"

"Hablando de eso, que raro que mi padre no está a los gritos por aquí, cómo es eso posible?"

"Bueno yo logré convencer a McGonagall pero..."

En ese momento las dos puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de par en par, la flamante directora de Hogwarts junto con el celador se hicieron presentes

"Por ahora..." terminó de decir por la bajo para luego ver a Minerva frente a ellos

"Vaya Sr Potter, veo que ya ha despertado, Sr Malfoy quedamos qué usted me avisaría a penas eso ocurra, si quiere que cumplan lo prometido cumpla sus propias promesas" la directora ya estaba regañando al rubio, ciertamente lo había olvidado, más importante para él era estar un momento a solas con Albus que salir corriendo tras McGonagall, el amor lo estaba volviendo algo despistado

"Recién despierto Profesora, por favor no se enoje con Scorpius" Albus, desde su cama, aun débil apareció en sus defensa

Minerva lo miró un poco enfadada, estaba desafiando abiertamente su autoridad, pero no era hora de ponerse en severa

"Sr Potter, se siente bien? Luego voy a volver con usted, pero antes debo hablar con el joven Malfoy a solas, si me disculpa" y le hizo una seña a Scorpius como indicándole que era tiempo de retirarse. Mientras se dirigían a la salida miró hacia atrás y un jovial Albus le tiraba besos al aire, deseándole la mejor de las suertes, sin embargo iba a necesitar más que suerte para salir en una pieza de la charla con McGonagall. 

El camino hasta la oficina fue en silencio. El trayecto hasta el segundo piso halló a Scorpius con su mirada hacia el suelo todo el tiempo. No sabía exactamente que podía decir, o qué le iban a preguntar. Tras varios pasos y escaleras de por medio se encontraban ambos frente a la gárgola que protegía la entrada a la oficina del director. 

"Reina Leona" fue la contraseña que Minerva pronunció para que la gárgola le diera paso. Scorpius la miró con cara divertida "Qué? Qué tiene? Dumbledore había puesto de contraseña la frase 'Pastel de limón', al menos la mía tiene más sentido"

"No termino de entender" Scorpius se hallaba más confundido y no sabía si era por la contraseña o porque se le había antojado Pastel de Limón, hacia mucho tiempo que no ingería ningún tipo de alimento

"Es simple, soy una Leona por ser de Gryffindor, y soy la Reina, pero no una reina mala, sino más bien como una madre, así me siento, como la madre de todos los alumnos de esta institución"

"Sigo sin entender muy bien"

"Detente ya, no quiero saber que contraseñas tendrás en feisbok o esas cosas"

"Facebook"

"Perdón?"

"Que así se dice, 'facebook' " Scorpius no podía evitar corregir a las personas en cuestiones tecnológicas, ser un geek no era gratuito. Sin duda eso sonaba a una versión remasterizada del  'Es Leviosa, no Leviosaaa' de Hermione Granger

"Ya, vamos" y tras llegar a la torre del director, ambos entraron al despacho. La oficina seguía como en los tiempos de Dumbledore. Según pudo ver en los libros, el pensadero seguía en la misma posición. Si había mucho más orden. Los viejos libros de Dumbledore estaban ahora perfectamente apilados. El fénix había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por una pequeña casa donde un gato siamés con los ojos más saltones que hubiera visto lo observaba. Además había un gran mueble lleno de porcelana delicada, y una mesa baja junto con dos sillas, que suponía que eran para tomar el té. Al mismo tiempo, las luces habían cambiado. Había zonas que estaban iluminadas de tonos turquesas, la zona del té llevaba una iluminación frutilla y en el centro de la oficina, donde estaba el escritorio de la directora, había tonos aguamarina. Para terminar de completar, los viejos vidrios de la torre habían sido reemplazados por vitrales que dibujaban los escudos de cada casa uno por cada ventana. Minerva podía observar la mirada atenta de Scorpius "Te gusta?"

"Sin duda que sí, es muy elegante, nada muy cargado ni muy simple, es... perfecto" Scorpius volaba enseguida con ese tipo de cosas

"Mejor que te haya gustado, toma asiento" haciendo señas a la silla frente a su escritorio. Eso le sonaba muy a banquillo de acusados "Té?" ofreció amablemente

"Café si tiene por favor" Scorpius parecía desesperado por una taza de algo que lo active

"Café será" y con un simple movimiento de varita aparecieron muchos ingredientes en el aire "Cómo te gusta, cortado o con leche?"

"Frapuccino de Chocolate" sin duda estaba antojado de esas pequeñas delicias adictivas que tomaba en Starbucks cuando acompañaba a su padre a Londres, pero probablemente Minerva no sabía ni siquiera lo que eran "Disculpa, me desubique, con leche"

"No está bien, sé lo que son, con mi edad una se cansa de tomar café normal y empieza a probar nuevas alternativas" haciendo círculos con su varita terminó el pedido y lo depositó frente a él "Disfruta" indicó

Mientras que McGonagall tomaba muy despacio su Té, solo de a pequeños sorbos, Scorpius se terminó mitad café en segundos. Estaba delicioso y vaya que estaba hambriento. Al percatar que de hecho Scorpius estaba muy deseoso de carbohidratos, Minerva hizo aparecer una bandeja de pastelillos la cual devoró todo el solo, dejando un solo Muffin para la directora

"Disculpa, es que no como desde anoche"

"Te entiendo, no hay problema. Ahora empecemos con lo que nos atañe" Scorpius tragó saliva "Qué me puede decir de lo que ha ocurrido ayer?"

"Es que no sé por donde empezar"

"Por el principio" respondió con ironía Minerva, tras unos segundos de silencio ella prosiguió "Prefieres qué te haga preguntas?"

"Eso sería mucho más fácil" en realidad no, pero por lo menos tendría tiempo de pensar que decir

"Bien, entonces comencemos, por lo qué tengo entendido ambos estaban en la fiesta de Slytherin para los alumnos de quinto, estoy equivocada?"

"Correcto"

"Cómo es que terminan en la torre de Astronomía?"

Ahora era hora de inventar. Contar que habían sido humillados por todo el curso hubiera sido un suicidio social. 

"Albus quiso salir por aire, la fiesta estaba aburrida, y pensamos que la mejor opción era la torre de Astronomía, usted sabe que no somos particularmente sociales, así que buscamos algo de soledad"

McGonagall pensó un rato la explicación de Scorpius. Él rubio enseguida pensó que había dado una explicación sólida, que había dejado sin palabras a la directora ante la falta de respuesta. Pobre e ingenuo Scorpius.

"Disculpe Sr Malfoy, pero por la descripción que usted hace, ambos dos violaron deliberadamente una regla esencial del colegio. A pesar de que el régimen se haya liberalizado, en principio la hora límite para divagar por el castillo es hasta las 23hs, y tú lo sabes bien"

Mierda. Estaba en serios problemas, pero esto solo era el comienzo.

"De hecho, si me apego a su relato, considerando que no solo violaron dicha regla sino que también pusieron sus vidas en riesgo, seriamente en el caso de Albus, no correspondería otra sanción que la expulsión"

Ella tenía razón, su historia lo llevaba directamente a declararse culpable y disponerse a ser sancionados, lo sabía. Sin embargo esperaba un año de detención, nada más grave que eso. Estaba equivocado, y ahora estaba arrepintiéndose muchísimo de su decisión

"Ahora, Sr Malfoy, la verdad es que si no llame aun al Sr Harry Potter, es que pensé que tendría una historia mejor. Es más, creo que me está mintiendo de manera premeditada. El Scorpius Malfoy que yo conozco no rompería jamás una regla. Aparte, si me valgo de lo que usted dijo sobre que no son 'particularmente sociales', debería suponer que en un primer lugar no deberían haber ido a la fiesta, sin embargo asistieron" definitivamente estaba acorralado. Su argumento tenía más orificios que una tela araña, la luz de la verdad pasaba fácilmente por él "Por eso, le voy a dar una segunda chance de contarme la verdad, piense que está en juego su futuro académica con esto" 

"No lo creo, esa es mi versión de los hechos" Scorpius no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía, pero debía intentar resistir el interrogatorio de la directora

"Vamos Scorpius, no me obligue a usar Veritaserum"

"No hablará en serio, no?"

"Claro que no, pero vamos Scorpius, la mentira no lleva a nada, siempre la verdad se sabe, qué pasa si interrogo al resto de tus compañeros? Seguro me contaron aquello que no quieres contarme y me enojaré aun más de lo que ya lo estoy"

"Pero Profesora, no es lo mismo que se lo diga yo a que se lo digan mis compañeros" mierda, se había delato con ello, seguro había captado que alguien les había hecho algo

"Scorpius, no quedarás como un buchón"

"No ante a USTED, PERO SI FRENTE A MIS COMPAÑEROS. MIRE, YO SÉ QUE QUIZÁS NO ENTENDERÁ, PERO PARTICULARMENTE EN MI CASO FUE DIFÍCIL SER LO QUE SOY HOY. POR UN LADO SIEMPRE FUI EL NIÑO DE VOLDEMORT, Y TODO EL MUNDO LO CREÍA. SE BURLABAN DE MI, DECÍAN COSAS HORRIBLES" las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, se contuvo un poco porque se dio cuenta que estaba gritando "Y por otra parte... siempre seré un Malfoy, el hijo de un ex mortifago, y jamás me aceptaran por eso. Lograr que al menos no se burlen de mi fue duro pero lo logré, si usted me hace decirlo, seguro intentará hacer algo heroico, 'buscará justicia por mi sufrimiento', pero no lo quiero, no necesito nada heroico, solo quiero que todo siga como está"

McGonagall estaba impactada. Visiblemente se veía conmovida por lo que le decía. Ella sabía que todo esto ocurría, no era nada nuevo, pero era terrible. Un estudiante, que es a quien debería proteger, le pedía que no lo haga. Que no intervenga, porque sino haría las cosas peor. Se sentía demasiado impotente. Tenía un gran cargo, una gran silla, y todo el poder que pudiera imaginar. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para mejorar la realidad de los alumnos como Scorpius

"Está bien, te entiendo, pero qué quieres qué haga?, es mi obligación. Es esto o sufrir las consecuencias"

"De todos modos habrá consecuencias"

"Tienes razón, hagamos esto, tu me contarás lo que ocurrió y yo no haré nada"

"Haga el juramento inquebrantable" replicó Scorpius

"No, tampoco para tanto, no abuses de mi buena voluntad"

"Le contaré, pero sepa que me cuesta mucho" el rubio tragó un poco de aire y prosiguió "Para resumir la historia, había una cámara que enfocaba a dos personas y debían besarse. Era por sugerencias de los alumnos. En un momento, como no podía ser de otra manera, la cámara se posó frente a nosotros. Todo el curso nos vio y se rio. Fue la vergüenza más grande que viví, y eso que viví vergüenzas" la voz de Scorpius se quebró, no quería continuar, porque de hacerlo se acercaría a la parte que definitivamente no quería contar pero tomó algo de valor y siguió "Albus enseguida salió corriendo, enojado por lo que pasó. Yo no tenía la culpa, no quería perderlo, entonces lo busqué por todos lados, y a lo último terminé en la torre"

McGonagall estaba en silencio. Intentaba procesar todo lo que el Malfoy le había relatado

"Enserio no quieres qué haga nada? Debería prohibir las fiestas..."

"NO DE NINGUNA MANERA, disculpe, me exalto un poco, pero no lo empeore, no haga nada"

"Bueno, está bien, es hora de proseguir" Scorpius sabía a que hacia referencia Minerva, pero él no quería 

"A qué se refiere?"

"Eso que relataste explica como es que terminaron en la torre, pero no como es que Albus finalmente cae"

"Es muy privado profesora, no creo que quiera saberlo, no creo que deba saberlo, lo único que necesita saber es que no lo tiré, simplemente se cayó" esperaba dar por terminado el interrogatorio, pero sabía que ello no iba a morir ahí

"Privado? Disculpe Sr Malfoy, pero desde el momento que usted infringió las reglas del colegio esto deja de pertenecer a la esfera personal, para pasar en manos de quien debe ejercer la disciplina, en este caso, mi persona"

"Realmente quiere saberlo?"

"Por favor, es la única forma que puedo evitar expulsarlos"

"Enserio está dispuesta a saberlo?" Scorpius no quería contarle, era el momento de ellos, de él y de Albus y estaría por violar el secreto de lo que había pasado allí. Por otra parte, ella jamás lo dejaría ir hasta que le cuente, hasta que este todo claro. Iba a tener que decirle. Tenía la obligación de hacerlo. Y además, por más raro que pueda sonar, quería expresar con alguien la felicidad que sentía a pesar de todo. Pero todo ello no iba a ser gratis.

"Claro que estoy dispuesta"

"Entonces tiene que estar dispuesta a dos cosas más, por un lado a no interrogar a Albus ni a contarle lo que he dicho"

"Hecho"

"Y por el otro, no debe colocarnos ninguna sanción por lo que ocurrido, pasado pisado, y seguimos con nuestras vidas" Scorpius sabía que ella no iba a aceptarlo y podría excusarse para no contarle

"Hecho" dijo sin vacilar. Vieja chusma. Scorpius ahora estaba pálido. Tomó un poco de fuerza y soltó una catarata de silabas

"ALBUSYYONOSBESAMOSYDELAEMOCIÓNQUETENÍAPERDIÓELEQUILIBRIOYSECAYÓ" fue muy rápido y sin hacer pausa

"Qué? Más despacio Sr Malfoy"

"Está bien. Albus y yo nos besamos. Fue un muy bello momento. Ninguno lo esperaba. La reacción de Albus fue perder el equilibrio, lo que lo llevó a caerse. Conjuré un Aresto Momentum antes de que caiga"

Minerva sonreía radiante tras su escritorio con una expresión de victoria. Sus ojos ahora brillaban.

"¿Contenta?"

"Definitivamente, lo felicitó, ustedes dos siempre fueron tal para cual" dijo con una sonrisa picara

"No se pase por favor, ya puedo retirarme sin consecuencias"

"Tal como lo prometí, y no le contaré a nadie"

"Mejor así, tampoco envié carta a los Potter, que sea Albus quien les cuente de su caída"

"Trato hecho"

Scorpius comenzó a retirarse cuando la directora lo llamó, dando media vuelta escuchó lo que le dijo

"Suerte, y por favor, no tengan miedo de ser quienes son, no quiero otro Albus reprimido en mi vida" hacia clara referencia a Dumbledore, que murió bastante solo

"Lo intentaremos"

Tras el interrogatorio, bajó al gran Salón para degustar del almuerzo. Albus le dijo vía mensaje que luego del mediodía lo dejarían volver, con prescripción de quedarse en su dormitorio en reposo, por lo menos hasta el martes. Esas eran malas y buenas noticias. Por un lado estaría solo en las clases durante dos días. Pero por otro, podrían pasar todo el día encerrado con Albus con una excusa valedera. Sobre todo hoy que quería descansar. Había pasado de largo y ya estaba destruido.

El almuerzo transcurrió en paz. Algunas miradas lo seguían, pero nada fuera de lo normal. La caída de Albus había caído entre los alumnos como un 'intento de suicidio'. Ese ya era un límite que no podían transgredir, no hacían más bromas cuando algo serio como eso pasaba.

En el postre, una visita algo inesperada acudió a su mesa. Rose se sentó a su lado, junto a otros Slytherin a pesar de ser de Gryffindor. La miraban mal, pero a ella sinceramente no le importaba. Estaba con unas ojeras enormes y por su cara se podía inferir que estaba bastante irritada

"Euuu Scorpius AUCH" dijo agarrándose la cabeza "Disculpa, me duele demasiado la cabeza"

"Mucho alcohol, eres igual a tu primo en ese sentido?"

"A qué te refieres?"

"Qué sufres demasiado las resacas, escribele a tu primo Ted, el sabe de una poción para solucionarlo"

"Bueno dale, luego lo veré pero POR QUÉ HABLAMOS DE ESTO, NO VINE POR ESO" Rose hizo una pausa agarrando su cabeza una vez más "Ahora si, lo que me importa, cómo está Albus? Qué fue lo que le pasó? Se quiso suicidar?"

"Nada del otro mundo Rose, simplemente se cayó culpa del alcohol" era una buena excusa que desgraciadamente no se le ocurrió cuando estuvo con Minerva "Pero es mejor que sigan creyendo eso..."

"Para qué no los molesten no?" 

"Exacto"

"Cuándo le dan el alta?" 

"En un rato, pero se quedará en el dormitorio hasta el martes y probablemente vamos a dormir, yo no he pegado un ojo con todo lo que pasó"

"Te entiendo, bueno mandale buenos deseos a Albus" y se retiró dejándolo solo una vez más. Curiosamente hoy había estado mucho más simpática que lo normal. Scorpius no sabía si pensar eso como un buen o como un mal augurio. Mientras degustaba un helado pensaba cuidadosamente lo siguiente que estaba por pasar. Iba a volver a compartir cuarto con Albus después de todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Nada iba a ser igual. Seguramente el Potter querría charlar sobre lo que había pasado, y por otro lado, dormir cerca de la persona que amas puede llegar a ser un poco incomodo. La tensión sexual iba a estar presente todo el tiempo. 

Sin embargo, a pesar de las dificultades, pensaba que la iban a pasar muy bien juntos. Quizás mucho mejor de lo que ya lo hacían y vaya que se divertían juntos. Tal vez podrían empezar a explorar otras facetas de su relación. Dejar de ser no más dos niños que se ríen juntos, sino empezar a tener una unión más pura y genuina. Poder ser verdaderos compañeros el uno del otro. Estar en los momentos difíciles y sostenerse mutuamente. Pero por sobre todo seguir creciendo. Seguir creciendo en lo que ellos eran, en ese binomio inseparable que representaban. Y mejorar, ir hacia adelante, jamás hacia atrás.

Tras el almuerzo, Scorpius abandonó el gran salón para dar paso a los dormitorios. Pero antes fue hasta el baño de prefectos del quinto piso. Allí se dio algo más que un baño reparador. Quizás una gota de búsqueda de un poco de auto satisfacción se escondía entre sus intenciones para ir al baño. Después de todo, debía controlar su serpiente dispuesta a atacar, o Albus la pasaría verdaderamente mal.

Después de una hora y media de baño que parecieron 10 minutos para él, finalmente entró a los dormitorios en las mazmorras. Estaba bastante más relajado y el baño había sido una suerte de encantamiento reparador en su adolorido cuerpo. Sin embargo no veía las horas de por fin dejarse llevar a las tierras de Morfeo, de poder dormir un poco. Se hallaba viendo por la ventana que daba al lago negro como un calamar pasaba junto a sus pequeños niños cuando la puerta se abrió. Allí apareció ante sus ojos Albus, de pié frente a él. No podría decir jamás que el joven lucía radiante. Estaba bastante demacrado al decir verdad, pero no importaba, lo quería tal como era, despeinado, enojado, pálido, bronceado, divertido, asustado. Siempre era un placer estar con él. 

El Potter dio unos cuantos pasos y se sentó en la cama donde Scorpius lo estaba esperando. El muchacho agarró su mano y dijo

"Qué tal te ha ido con la directora?" Albus estaba visiblemente nervioso por el tono con que esas palabras se desprendieron de su boca

"No preguntes como he hecho, enserio no lo hagas, pero logré acomodar todo, no nos sancionará ni hablará con tu padre" Albus abrió los ojos con sorpresa "De hecho, vas a tener que contarle vos a tu padre, ella no se va a meter, pero tienes la obligación de contarle de todos modos, demasiado que logré que ella no le escriba"

"Wow Scorpius, todavía no lo puedo creer, pensé que iba a castigarnos por un año o incluso más"

"De hecho quería expulsarnos..." instantáneamente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Maldito Scorpius, tu y tu parlanchina boca; ahora Albus iba a querer saber como había logrado que desista

"Eso si es impresionante, no sé como revertiste eso pero te lo agradezco, quizás serías un excelente abogado, recuerdame llamarte si mato a alguien" 

'Si... excelente abogado, un excelente abogado que tuvo que confesar para salvarlos, muy talentoso...' pensaba Scorpius mientras escuchaba hablar a Albus, vaya que agradecía que no pregunte como lo había logrado

"Bueno Scorpius, te quiero dar las gracias" ¿las gracias? Scorpius estaba confundido 

"Si te refieres a que detuve el tiempo antes de que caigas no hay nada que agradecer, solo fue un movimiento de varita..."

"Tu sabes a que me refiero..." Albus paro de hablar, tragó un poco de saliva y prosiguió "por venir a la torre anoche"

"Albus, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo, no iba a dejar que nos peleemos por semejante estupidez"

"No en serio Scorp, cállate un momento y escúchame, deja de decir que no fue ninguna molestia, deja de no valorar lo que hiciste, fuiste un verdadero héroe" Scorpius no estaba entendiendo porque le estaba diciendo héroe, solo había buscaba terminar una pelea que ni siquiera ellos habían elegido tener "Nunca en estos años nos hemos enojado verdaderamente entre nosotros, siempre hemos permanecidos unidos, y ayer estuvo todo a punto de destruirse por mi culpa... actué como un niño, no medí la verdaderas consecuencias de lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo a vos no te importó, te quedaste a pesar de que te herí con todo lo que dije, no te dejaste guiar por las emociones y lograste templarme, y..." 

"y..?"

"Y bueno, debo decir que sin duda fue la mejor caída que pudiera haber tenido" una sonrisa ahora teñía completamente su pálido rostro de alegría "Así, quiero caerme de la torre mil veces más si es posible" 

Scorpius sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba por lo que se acercó y sentándose en sus muslos depositó un sentido beso en sus labios. Albus instintivamente lo cubrió con uno de sus brazos para que no sea Scorpius quien se caiga y con el otro agarró suavemente el rostro del rubio para mantenerlo firme. Sin duda, ambos eran su peor adicción. Ambos habían esperado esto todo el día, como si una crisis de abstinencia gigante se hubiera acabado rápidamente con el solo toque de sus labios. Luego de un momento Scorpius rompió la unión en busca de aire para por fin decir

"No creo que ello sea necesario, sin más caídas por favor"

"Trato hecho, siempre y cuando esto se vuelva costumbre"

"Sobre eso..." Scorpius quería tocar el incomodo tópico que ni siquiera mostraba rastros de querer aparecer en la conversación "Cómo vamos a manejarnos?"

"Umm..." Albus pensó un rato antes de hablar "No sé que estuviste pensando, o si siquiera pensaste sobre eso, pero creo que lo mejor por ahora es que sea algo nuestro, ni siquiera sabemos donde va a terminar todo esto, recién estamos empezando a explorar y sabes que para mi es más importante por sobre todo nuestra amistad... a partir de ahí creo que podemos crecer, pero va a llevar tiempo y si todo se complica prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos, así que por ahora creo que debemos ser cautos, por nosotros" no eran para nada diferente de lo que Scorpius esperaba que pase, era razonable y aunque sabía que iba a ser bastante difícil de controlar los besos en el medio del gran salón, debía hacerlo

" _Por nosotros_ , vaya que suena bien, no?"

"No podría estar más de acuerdo" dijo depositando un pequeño beso en su cuello "Pero estás realmente de acuerdo en manejarnos así?" 

"Mientras sea contigo, de cualquier forma" y tras eso se enrolaron en un nuevo beso

"Qué quieres que hagamos ahora?" preguntó Albus tras soltarlo

"Sabes que no duermo desde anoche..."

"Ohhh... ya veo, bueno, a dormir será"

Mientras Scorpius se dirigía a su cama, Albus lo llamó

"A dónde vas?" preguntó como indignado

"A dormir a mi cama, a dónde quieres que vaya?" Scorpius lucía bastante confundido por la pregunta

"Es qué yo pensaba..." el Potter estaba un poco tímido y le costaba hablar "yo emm... pensaba que quizás necesitaría algo de calor en esta cama fría..."

Scorpius entendió en seguida lo que quiso decir. Una sonrisa gigante se dibujó en su rostro.

"Con gusto dormiré contigo" y colocándose sus pijamas finalmente se acostó junto a Albus

Abrazados, se quedaron dormidos enseguida. El momento era bellisimo. No porque el hecho de estar en una cama lo excitaba o algo por el estilo. No todo se tenía que traducir directamente en sexo. Scorpius simplemente estaba disfrutando estar ahí, con Albus. Todo era tan puro, tan natural y tan bello que se sentía toda su vida en orden. Finalmente luego de más de 40 horas, por fin podía dormir sabiendo un detalle que no era menor. Que todo estaba, de una vez por todas, en paz.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. [Albus] XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus intenta una primera cita, sin embargo como siempre, las cosas no salen estrictamente como planeaba

La mañana comenzaba a golpear la puerta de entrada de la habitación de ambos. Inclusive las sirenas ya habían comenzado a cantar sus dulces melodías en las profundidades del Lago Negro. El Potter despertó. Normalmente se estiraba un poco en el lugar, pero al moverse un poco recordó que una presencia bastante rubia y encantadora se hallaba aun profundamente dormida a su lado. Albus no tenía más sueño. Luego de la caída, el había descansado bastante en el hospital, sumado a que mucho antes de la medianoche se habían acostado a dormir, podría decirse que cubrió sus horas de sueño por una vida. Lo que aun no había cubierto para una vida era su dosis de Scorpius. A pesar de que ya estaba harto de estar en la cama, no quería moverse, disfrutaba del momento.

El sábado, en la fiesta, todo había sido trágico, pero había valido realmente la pena. Había sido estúpido, muy estúpido. 'La torre de Astronomía Albus? Qué habías pensado' sin duda el cielo y las estrellas le habían dado un buen marco a toda la escena. Pero, el final de la obra que el mismo protagonizó fue tragicómico. Se había caído solamente por haber besado a Scorpius. No quería sonar despectivo, pero la mayoría de los primeros besos terminaban con ambas personas agarradas de la mano y saliendo a gritar su amor por el mundo. Él de ellos había terminado en una cama de hospital, y con Scorpius sometiéndose a una situación horrible donde tuvo que hacer malabares para que no termine con consecuencias graves. Se sentía un niño, pero ya no había nada que hacer. O quizás si?

Claro que si. Iba a preparar un segundo primer beso, uno sin fallas ni imperfecciones, donde Scorpius obtuviera lo que realmente se merecía. Aunque podía tachar de su lista de 'Things to do before die' dar un primer beso, y estar al borde de la muerte al mismo tiempo..., podía agregarle un toque mágico al hecho. Pero primero debía esperar hasta mañana, que su 'rehabilitación finalmente terminara'. En ese momento recordó algo que no le gustó para nada.

La carta a su padre.

Todavía no había escrito la carta al Sr Potter informando que su hijo casi moría cayéndose de una torre, pero que no debía preocuparse... Sonaba ridículo, pero debía hacerlo. Así que depositando un pequeño beso en la frente de Scorpius y levantándose con mucho cuidado para que no se despierte, se dirigió a su escritorio, donde escribiría el informe para su padre.

 _Papá..._ Comenzó escribiendo y enseguida abolló el papel y lo tiró a la basura. Si iba a escribir una carta donde pensaba tranquilizar a sus padres, no podía arrancar con un saludo tan seco. Un 'querido padre' no estaría tan mal.

Y en ese instante se le ocurrió una idea. ¿Por qué debía escribir a su padre? Siempre tuvo una relación mucha más natural con su madre y se sentía mucho más cómodo hablando con ella. No iba a exponerse a contar una situación tan difícil a su padre que ciertamente podría enojarse y traer problemas en la escuela. Por último, sabía que si le pedía a su madre que guardara el secreto, ella sin duda lo haría, y más considerando que el desenlace de la caída había sido bueno. Ni siquiera se había fracturado un hueso. Estaba decidido. Le escribiría a Ginny.

_Querida Mamá:_

_Te escribo para contarte algo no muy lindo de decir. Lo primero que te voy a pedir es que no te preocupes, estoy bien, no ha pasado nada. Bueno... En realidad si pasó algo... pero no nada grave._

_La noche del sábado caí de la Torre de Astronomía. Efectivamente fue mi culpa. Terminé en esa parte del castillo porque estaba enojado y necesitaba estar en paz. Ni siquiera es que me caí con intención, ósea, que me haya tirado a propósito. Sólo me olvidé de que sentarse en el balcón puede ser peligroso. Sé que soy un tonto y quizás estás ardiendo en llamas porque nadie te contó esto en su debido momento._

_La verdad es que no me he hecho nada. Scorpius estaba ahí cuando caí y me salvó. Si no hubiera sido por su heroica acción esa noche, yo no sé si te estaría escribiendo. Sin embargo madre, no es hora de focalizarse en el pasado, en lo que pudiera haber ocurrido, porque no ocurrió y hay que agradecer por eso._

_Si nadie te informó, fue por pedido mío. No te enojes ni con la escuela ni con nadie más que yo. Creí que estando totalmente bien no hacia falta que los preocupe para nada. Fue mi error, y me disculpo. Pero aquí viene quizás la parte más importante de esta carta. No quiero que le cuentes a papá. Yo sé que perfectamente tú vas a poder asimilar la noticia, pero papá no, vendrá al colegio a plantear inconvenientes y no quiero eso. Realmente no quiero que nadie sea reprendido por algo que fue enteramente mi culpa. Vuelvo a reiterarlo, discúlpame, actué como un niño y te prometo que no va a volver a pasar._

Y allí se detuvo. El deber estaba cumplido. Pero había un sentimiento que estaba atacando la conciencia de Albus en ese momento. Esta era una carta para su madre, su consejera y su confidente. Si él le pedía que mantenga la carta en secreto, ella seguro lo iba a hacer. Considerando eso, surgió en su cabeza una idea. Contarle de Scorpius. Contarle lo que realmente había pasado. Y buscar ayuda, porque sin duda arrancar una relación con Scorpius era caminar sobre un terreno resbaladizo. No conocía el camino y sin duda estaba muy perdido pero por sobre todo confundido. No entendía sus sentimientos y sin duda no quería que eso lleve a dañar lo único bueno que tenía, que era ese pequeño ente de amabilidad con cabello rubio.

_Mamá, hay algo más que debo contarte. No sé si será placentero para ti escucharlo. Tampoco se si este es el mejor medio para hacer lo que voy hacer, pero no nos veremos recién hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses y no sé si soportaré solo, hasta que nos veamos, el camino que he empezado a transitar._

_El sábado, en esa noche que me caía de la torre, Scorpius y yo nos besamos. Sí mamá. Tal como lo lees. Y sé que quizás te estoy rompiendo el corazón con lo que te estoy diciendo. Quizás estoy_ _defraudándote_ _. Quizás quieras matarme, pero no es algo a lo cual me vi obligado a hacer. Fue una decisión propia. Yo quise que mi relación con Scorpius pase al siguiente nivel._

_Sé que es un escándalo. No solo por el hecho de ser dos hombre. Sino también porque yo soy un Potter, y el es un_ _Malfoy_ _. Deberíamos_ _detestarnos_ _, y más considerando los antecedentes de nuestros padres. Pero a veces, la vida puede ser paradójica. Yo no elegí enamorarme de él, simplemente ocurrió, como supongo que a ti te ocurrió con papá._

_Él siempre ha sido especial conmigo y me ha sostenido cuando nadie lo hacia. A pesar de todo los problemas que él mismo tenía, se ocupaba de mi. Ponía su mejor sonrisa y caminaba conmigo en este solitario transito por Hogwarts._

_Hemos estado solos desde el primer día, y claramente que nuestros sentimientos terminen donde están hoy, era previsible. Quizás te estoy por clavar mil puñales en las entrañas con lo que estoy a punto de decirte, pero lo amo. Vaya que lo amo. No puedo evitarlo, es como si tuvieras la felicidad hecha persona a tu lado. Papá muchas veces dijo que él era una nube negra que me rodeaba, pero él jamás ha sido oscuridad, el ha sido siempre luz, esos rayos de sol que rompieron esa nube que me_ _enceguecía profundamente_ _. Jamás pensé que se podría volver tan importante en mi vida, sin embargo lo es._

_Mamá, necesito que me entiendas. No es fácil para mi nada de esto. Nunca ha sido fácil ser Albus Potter . Nunca ha sido fácil la oveja negra de los Potter. Y soy consciente que los desilusione. Tengo bien claro que no esperaban que uno de sus hijos venga con uno de estos planteos, y ciertamente yo tampoco. Estoy perdido mamá. Estoy muy perdido._

_Lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Pero no quiero dañarlo. No sé que hacer, no sé si podré algún día darle todo lo que necesita. Él es tanto y yo tan poco. No sé como avanzar, no quiero perderlo, jamás quiero que derrame una lágrima por mi culpa. Pero esto es lo que soy, Albus Potter, el niño maldito que arruina todo._

_Tengo claro que papá jamás lo aceptará. Jamás aceptará que no sea como James o como Lily, por eso te pido que por ahora no le cuentes. Yo sé que lo único que hago es hacerte guardar secretos pero no quiero que me_ _desherede_ _. Pero la más importante de las tareas que necesito que hagas es que me aconsejes. No mires que él es un hombre, olvídate de eso. Haz el esfuerzo más grande que puedas, déjalo de lado y sé la mamá que necesito. Se el apoyo que necesito para encarar esto con él. Ya los desilusioné, no hay vuelta atrás, por lo menos ayúdame a no_ _desilusionarlo_ _a él._

En ese instante paro porque las lagrimas comenzaban a caer. Se limpió un poco la cara y siguió.

__En este momento unas_ _ __lagrimas_ _ __caen, demostrando como me siento. Me siento impotente. Sin poder_ _ __conformarlos_ _ __a ustedes, ni a Scorpius. Es como si tuviera que hacer una elección, una decisión que por nada del mundo quiero afrontar. Acéptame por favor. Si tan solo lo conocieras no_ _ __dudarías_ _ __en darnos tus 'bendiciones', por eso haz el intento y ayúdame._ _

_Se que me estoy tirando abajo demasiado y antes de tiempo. Pero se que en las relaciones siempre hay alguien que ama más. Y sé que ese es Scorpius. No porque yo sea malo, o no lo quiera hacer, sino porque siempre soy cambiante con mis sentimientos y soy muy impulsivo. Enséñame a controlarme, no quiero romperle el corazón. Quiero asegurar un futuro con él, porque creo que hace mucho que lo elegí, y que hay una magia especial que nos une. Tu y papá deberían saber bien todo sobre la magia del amor, es lo que prácticamente ha hecho que padre le gane a_ _Voldemort_ _. Enséñame a dominar esta magia poderosa, pero inestable. Te necesito más que nunca._

Cuando Albus terminó de escribir, repaso la carta. Se dio cuenta que era demasiado. Que no podía de esa manera contarle de Scorpius a su mamá, y más en esa carta donde la mayor parte de lo que decía no tenía sentido y no conectaba con nada. Pero así estaba. Desordenado. Sus sentimientos eran un verdadero desastre, lleno de contradicciones. Amaba a Scorpius y todo lo que estaba pasando le daba sentido a su vida. Tenía alguien del cual estaba seguro que lo quería. Pero al mismo tiempo el futuro lo asustaba. Afrontar la tormenta que serían sus padres, el padre de él, el colegio, la sociedad. Eran muchas batallas para unos simple jóvenes de 16 años que lo único que querían era amarse en paz. Era injusto, pero era en la sociedad en la que les había tocado vivir.

Por eso guardó esa hoja en el cajón del escritorio _,_ cerró la carta con un saludo amable y la envió. Lo mismo que hizo con la otra hoja, ocultándola, postergando ese envío para otro momento, era lo mismo que iba a ser con sus miedos por la relación. No iba a preocuparse mucho por ahora, iba a vivir.  Solo llevaban unas horas juntos, compartiendo algo que ni siquiera tenía el título de noviazgo, por lo cual era muy apresurado generar problemas que por ahora no existían. Después de todo, merecía ser un rato feliz.

Entró a darse una ducha para refrescarse un poco y aclarar algunas ideas. El pensamiento de una primera cita había vuelto a los profundo de sus fibras nerviosas. Vaya ironía. Hasta recién había estado deprimiéndose por los miedos que tenía y ahora estaba preparando una cita con su ¿novio?(le seguía sonando raro en la cabeza llamarlo así). Cualquier psicólogo se hubiera hecho una fiesta con esa psiquis.

Realmente tenía un problema. Era difícil encontrar una habitación donde estuvieran solos. Completamente solos. Donde pudieran cenar a la luz de unas velas y luego charlar de las estrellas mientras uno de ellos duerme en las piernas del otro. El único lugar era su habitación. Pero ese lugar ya lo conocían bastante. Simplemente no podía poner una mesa y sentarse a comer con él. No habría ningún toque de especial en eso.

Por más que lo detestara, Hogsmade era una buena idea. Podrían ir a un restaurante y a Scorpius le encantaba. Pero una vez más había un problema. Ningún estudiante de Hogwarts puede divagar fuera de Hogwarts tan tarde en la noche, salvo que sea por los terrenos y con autorización. Hubiera sido muy complejo. Y había otro detalle que había olvidado, la gente. No serían los únicos dos en un restaurante, todos los verían y no estaban realmente listos para saltar a ese próximo nivel.

Cuando terminó de ducharse vio a Scorpius sentado en la cama. Estaba algo nervioso. Solo miraba a un pequeño cuadernillo forrado en cuero que tenía en la mano.

"Eu Scorp" dijo acercándose y depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla "te pasa algo? Te noto raro"

"Hola Albus... Emm... No... Bueno sí" Scorpius vacilaba

"Y qué es?" Preguntó algo confundido

Scorpius señaló hacia la pared donde relucía un gigante reloj de serpientes. Allí Albus entendió todo.

"Estás tarde, no?"

"Tarde resulta pequeño para la gravedad de la situación, DOS PERÍODOS PERDÍ, me quedé dormido, no tengo excusa seguro me van a reprender" Albus reía por dentro, ese adorable Ángel era demasiado nerd, cualquiera estaría festejando haberse perdido materias pero él no, no podía con su genio

"Bueno... Entonces quédate, total ya te perdiste gran parte del día, recuerda que yo tengo que estar todo el día aquí en reposo, hazme compañía"

"Pero Albus, no estoy enfermo, no puedo faltar"

"Qué les den Scorpius, ya está, luego si quieres yo hablo con Madame Pomfrey contándole que empeoré y tú te tuviste que quedar cuidándote así te cubre y no tienes ningún problema" la oferta era tentadora, Scorpius lo miraba con una sonrisa como si el 'sí' ya estuviera en el aire

"Está bien Albus, vaya que me llevas por mal camino"

De esta manera permanecieron todo el día en su habitación adelantando trabajo, estudiando para algunos exámenes, pero sin duda dándose pequeños recreos para poder amarse con delicadeza.

*******

El tiempo de reposo de Albus había terminado. Había estado toda la semana de clase en clase pensando que iba a poder hacer para Scorpius. Desistió enseguida de su idea de hacerlo el martes a penas estuviera recuperado. No hubieran tenido nada de tiempo y sin duda su chico no hubiera tenido la velada romántica que se merecía. El viernes iba a ser el día perfecto. Scorpius tenía prácticamente todo el día cargado de actividades lo que le daría a él el margen de hacer los preparativos necesarios.

Sobre el lugar había decidido que iba a ser la cabaña de Hagrid. No era el mejor lugar en la tierra, sin duda que no, pero pensaba que quizás con un poco de magia podría convertirlo en algo al menos 'decente'. Scorpius se merecía un castillo entero para él solo, pero no era posible. Estaba bastante bien para empezar. Luego podrían internarse en el bosque prohibido(por lo menos en los alrededores, sin alejarse mucho, no quería ser devorado por un hombre lobo), ver las estrellas y por qué no dormir, a la luz del alba.

Cuando despertó, Scorpius ya se había ido. Perfecto. Podría dejar la invitación sin que él lo viera. Había elaborado durante la semana un gran cómic que tenían los personajes favoritos de Scorpius: Superman, Flash, Ironman, Thor. Scorpius no escatimaba en superhéroes, no le importaba si era DC o Marvel, a él simplemente le encantaban. La historia trataba de que todos intentaban salvar a Albus, preso de un King Kong furioso. Todos lo intentaron, pero ninguno lo logró. Entonces de repente aparece Scorpius disfrazado con un traje mostaza y, utilizando un gran libro y su varita, conjura un hechizo que finalmente lo salva. El joven Albus, agradecido en la historieta por la proesa de su Salvador, le dice que le iba a brindar una hermosa velada en agradecimiento. Cuando llegabas a la última página, unas letras color blanco sobre un fondo naranja decía "Por si aún no te diste cuenta esto es una cita, seguí al superhéroe hasta donde te voy a estar esperando. Ven a las 9:30". Era simplemente genial, con lo geek que era el Malfoy seguramente lo iba a amar. Además estaba conjurada para que a las 9:30 se active un mecanismo por el cual, el personaje de Scorpius en el libro saldría de él y comenzaría a volar hasta donde estuviera su varita en ese momento. Había trabajado mucho en su invitación, había dibujado unos hermosos personajes, pero sin duda la réplica de Scorpius le había quedado increíble. Aunque no lo aceptara era un gran artista. Con mucho cuidado dejó la invitación en la cama y se fue a clases.

Después del almuerzo no volvió a la habitación para el descanso, hubiera sido tiempo perdido. En cambio fue hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, para preparar todo. Sin embargo lo que estaba apunto de encontrarse no iba a ser muy placentero. Cuando llegó vio todas las ventanas cerradas y una pequeña nota sobre la puerta. El pequeño papel decía "Por cualquier cosa, dirigirse a la oficina de Minerva. Si eres Albus apoya tu varita sobre la calabaza de la izquierda". Ya bastante ofuscado, procedió a hacer lo que indicaba la nota, y apoyando la varita sobre la calabaza vio como esta se partía en dos y de ella salía un pequeño haz de luz. Albus no estaba para bromas, si esta era una de ellas mataría a Hagrid. Con algo de miedo acercó el dedo y la luz comenzó a hablar con una voz muy distintiva, la de Rubeus Hagrid.

_"Albus, sé que te prometí que podrías usar mi casa este viernes pero lamentablemente me he tenido que ir en una misión especial en nombre de Hogwarts. Lo intenté, pero no pude rehusarme. Disculpa"_

Albus quedó petrificado. Estaba molesto, muy molesto. Pero no con Hagrid, sino con la vida. A caso los planetas se alineaban en su contra? Había tardado muchísimo en preparar esto, había puesto en su cabeza miles de interrogantes sobre que sería lo más lindo para qué ahora tuviera que empezar de cero? La vida no era justa y Albus podía notarlo.

En una situación normal se hubiera empequeñecido(más de lo que era), y se hubiera dejado ir por el peso de la derrota. Pero esta vez era diferente. Ya había dejado la tarjeta. Para este momento Scorpius ya la habría visto, simplemente no podía cancelar. Esa no era una opción. Debía buscar un nuevo lugar.

Salió corriendo para entrar lo más rápido que pudo al castillo. Debía encontrar rápidamente un sustituto. Comenzó a pensar. En las mazmorras estaba la Sala de Cumpleaños de la muerte. Era muy espaciosa pero había dos problemas. Estaría muy cerca de la casa común por lo que no sería estrictamente privado. Y aparte, siempre estaba ocupada por Sir Nicholas Casi Decapitado y su parranda. Sin duda no iba a poder ser. En el cuarto piso había un aula en desuso. No era lo mejor, pero podría servir. Cuando llegó a la habitación, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una horda de duendecillos que se prendieron de él mordiéndolo por varias partes. Otro lugar tachado de la lista al que no podría ir.

Había transitado de acá para allá tanto por el quinto como por el sexto piso. No había ningún espacio lo suficientemente adecuado. Ya estaba totalmente deprimido. Iba a tener que volver y decirle a Scorpius que cancele. Iba a ser una desilusión gigante, pero después de todo así era Albus, un fracaso tras otro.

Comenzó a caminar por el séptimo piso con esperanzas casi nulas. Ya eran las 19:30. Estaba a nada de que todo empezara y seguía sin encontrar nada. Maldito Castillo, tantas habitaciones, tantas salas, tantos misterios y ninguna parte disponible donde puedas pasar una noche romántica. Sin embargo, de la pared que estaba a su lado comenzó a sentir un ruido estruendoso. De repente una puerta comenzó a emerger desde la misma pared abriendo un pequeño orificio que gradualmente se fue haciendo mucho más grande. Dos vistosos Portones esperaban para ser abiertos. Albus, sin nada que perder, decidió meterse. La boca prácticamente se cayó de su rostro al observar lo que tenía frente a él.

Había una mesa de mármol rojizo sobre la que relucía un pequeño y delicado mantel blanco impecable con figuras de corazones grabadas. Dos platos, dos juegos de copas y cubiertos yacían allí listos para ser usados. Unas sillas de oro con joyería incrustada terminaba de completar la mesa. El resto del lugar era increíble. De ambas esquinas caía una cascada gigante que terminaba en una fuente donde había varios peces exóticos que nadaban en el cristalino manantial. En el techo relucía un cielo estrellado pintado con la imagen de la mismísima nebulosa de Orión con sus tonos violetas y turquesa. Un centenar de velas flotantes iluminaban la habitación haciendo sentir el lugar, a pesar de todas las excentricidades,  hogareño y acogedor.

Estaba deslumbrado. Todo era increíble, hermoso, fantástico, fabuloso, fantabuloso, no tenía palabras para describir el lugar. Literalmente le había salvado la vida. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Espera. _Lo que necesitaba._ Allí comprendió todo. Era la sala de menesteres. Su padre había hablado de ella durante mucho tiempo pero jamás pensó que iba a encontrarla. A veces Dios provee.

Con ese tema ya resuelto decidió relajarse y darse un baño. Cuando terminó se colocó un increíble esmoquin negro con un moño rojo intenso. Ya estaba todo listo. Incluso descubrió que en el lugar ya había una mesa dispuesta con miles de platos y postres. De vez en cuando la magia parecía ser su mejor amiga. Pero solo de vez en cuando.

El reloj marcaba 9:30. No había motivo alguno para preocuparse, recién era la hora. Los tic tac avanzaron. Eran casi las 10 y Scorpius no había aparecido. Ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Caminaba de lado a lado impaciente. De todos los problemas y dificultades que se le podían presentar esta noche, no creía que la posibilidad que el Malfoy lo deje plantado podía ser una de ellas. Simplemente su Scorpius no era así.

Tocó las 10 en punto cuando sintió un golpe en la pared. De inmediato escuchó un par de insultos de una voz que reconocería aun en la multitud más grande. Se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta. Un Scorpius trajeado de color azul Francia con un jabot color bordo se agarraba la cabeza.

"Maldita sea Albus, pensé que era algo así como la plataforma 9 3/4 cuando vi que mi yo volador se metió aquí adentro, claro, después comprobé que no" se ve que la puerta no se veía desde afuera, eso quería decir que tendrían más privacidad, más puntos a favor de la sala "A propósito muy lindo el cómic, no hacia falta, con una nota escrita a lápiz iba a estar bien igual" allí estaba la increíble capacidad de Scorpius de valorarlo constantemente y de decirle una gran verdad al mismo tiempo, mientras hubiera sido Albus cualquier cosa hubiera estado bien

"Más que un simple cómic te mereces una trilogía entera, pero bueno, es lo que pude hacer por ahora"

"Sobre eso, dibujas muy bien, por qué nunca me mostraste?"

"No lo sé... es como que me da un poco de vergüenza, creo que no lo sabe nadie más que tú"

"Eres un idiota, como no vas a mostrarle tu talento a la gente" Albus se puso colorado, sabía que era verdad, pero no buscaba ningún tipo de reconocimiento, solo lo hacia porque le gustaba, como un hobbie

"Bueno, que te parece si pasamos?"

"Está bien" dijo Scorpius y agarrando su mano ingresaron a la sala. Ahora al que se le había caído la boca del rostro era al rubio. Sus ojos se deleitaban frente al brillo del lugar. "Albus, cómo se supone que conseguiste todo esto? Esto es lo que podes hacer en una tarde mientras yo lo único que hago es estudiar?"

"Te gusta? Realmente costó HORRORES conseguir esto"

"Ay Albus, qué hago para merecerte?"

"Nada, porque no hay nada que merecer, ahora... yo si tengo que hacer bastante"

"No digas esas cosas, sonas muy tonto cuando te tiras abajo, vamos a comer" y ambos se sentaron en la mesa, Scorpius estaba llevando las riendas de la noche, y aunque debía ser al revés, no le importaba mucho, se sentía bastante cómodo con la dinámica.

Enseguida con un movimiento de varita, los platillos aparecieron frente a ellos para comenzar a degustar. La entrada había sido una gran picada de fiambre y queso. De plato principal había cerdo ahumado con papas y por último langosta acompañado de caviar. Se sentían millonarios al comer eso, pero no era así, después de todo nadie necesita millones cuando tienes una varita en tu mano. Ambos disfrutaron la comida y aunque todo era muy sabroso, ellos eran bastante simples. Una pizza para dos hubiera estado bien de todos modos, la sola presencia del otro ya bastaba aunque hubieran comido una ardilla del bosque asada, porque había algo más que estaban comiendo, había otra cosa que los alimentaba sin nunca saciarlos. Y eso era sin duda el amor que se tenían el uno al otro. Sus ojos eran como dos depredadores en busca de una presa en común. Luchaban por obtenerla, se molestaban, se mordían, pero jamás la encontraban, porque esa lucha era su presa, jamás hubieran tenido hambre de no ser por el otro. Y no se saciaban porque recién empezaban, porque todo era nuevo aun entre ellos, aun faltaba muchísimo por explorar, tanto que quizás no les alcanzaría la vida para hacerlo. Pero así debía ser, era la única forma de mantener la llama.

"Qué tal las clases hoy?" Albus interrogó como un padre a su hijo

"Bien, que se yo, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no es de mi preferido, lo sabes, tu lo haces más a menos divertido cuando estás..." Eso sonaba a reproche

"Eu yo estuve hoy"

"Si... La mitad..."

"Bueno todo esto no se prepara solo"

"No quiere decir que no te haya extrañado..." Albus por dentro pensaba 'awww'

"Scorp, no pasó ni medio día, qué vas a hacer en el verano?"

"Podríamos pasarlo juntos..."

"No es mala idea, pero en mi casa no, en la tuya"

"Si soportas los experimentos de papá, eres bienvenido"

"Si hace experimentos parecidos a Scorpius Malfoy, su más bella creación, apuesto a que estaré a gusto" Scorpius miraba hacia abajo riéndose de oreja a oreja, siempre reaccionaba de manera vergonzosa a los raros cumplidos de Albus

"Bastaaa no digas esas cosas que me haces poner nervioso, PONEME NERVIOSO DE OTRA MANERA"

"Qué tenes en mente particularmente?"

"Quizás podrías... Nerviosamente claro... Apoyar tus labios sobre los míos"

"Así no lo vas a lograr, no todo es tan fácil como meter la palabra 'nervios' en la oración"

"Vamos... Hace desde ayer a la noche que no lo haces" Scorpius rogaba, rogaba ahora que sólo se habían besado, no quería imaginarse el día que tuvieran sexo

"Por más que quisiera y vaya que quiero, lo dejaremos para más tarde"

"No es justo"

"Y cuándo algo en nuestras vidas ha sido justo?" Scorpius se quedó pensando

"Recuerdo un momento, cuando te conocí a ti, fue como si la vida me diera un poco de revancha frente a todo lo malo que me estaba pasando" Albus sin duda se emocionó con eso último

"Ahora sos vos el que me pone nervioso" dijo con una sonrisa

"Es un juego que podemos jugar los dos viste? Vos no me besas y yo te halago hasta que te vuelvas tómate"

"Estoy esperando el momento perfecto, córtala"

"Albus al final eres más perfeccionista que yo con las fotos, qué mas perfecto puedes esperar que esto? Qué querés? Estar en el medio de la luna con la tierra al frente y las estrellas cubriéndonos?" Scorpius estaba siendo irónico, aunque hubiera sido bellisimo era imposible semejante escena

"Si así te vas a callar, si, para que sea perfecto deberíamos estar en el medio de la luna" ambos rieron, sin saber que era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir

Por debajo de ellos comenzó a formarse un remolino que comenzó a tragarse la mesa, la catarata, la comida, las velas, todo. Ambos estaban aterrados mientras flotaban a gran velocidad en círculos.

"ALBUSS VEN TENGO MIEDO"

"SCORPIUS YA VOY" Albus estaba aterrado, pero estaba aun más enojado. Nunca podrían terminar de manera normal las cosas que planeaba? Pero ahora no podía castigar su mente con esos pensamientos. Lo imperioso era sobrevivir. Luego de varios giros en círculos donde casi lo agarra, finalmente fue el Malfoy quien logró sujetarlo. Ambos, abrazados estaban dispuestos a enfrentar lo que creían que era el final.

Todo se tiñó de negro y ambos sintieron un fuerte impacto contra el suelo. Un poco aturdido Albus se paró. A su alrededor todo era gris y cubierto de polvo. Sobre el cielo había miles de puntos titilando como en la tierra, con la diferencia de que parecía que la Luna se había agrandado y había tomado color. O quizás no era la luna lo que veía en el cielo...

"Scorpius..."

"Albus... Simplemente increíble, te quiero horrores" así fue como confirmó sus pensamientos. Eso que estaba sobre ellos no era la luna, era la tierra y eran ellos quienes estaban en la luna. Okey. Calm down. Respira. ESTABAN EN LA LUNA.

Albus estaba anonadado. Sin duda Scorpius estaba amando esto, su corazón de Nerd iba a abrazar todo con suma alegría, pero Albus tenía unas cuantas preguntitas. ¿Como respiraban? El Potter empezó a agarrarse la garganta. Quería guardar algo de aire para conjurar algo que los lleve a casa

"Qué haces imbécil?" Scorpius se estaba preocupando

"Estoy... Guardando... Aire"

"A caso eres tonto? Yo estoy respirando perfecto, debemos tener algún hechizo que crea una especie de burbuja de aire, sino sería imposible"

"Por más que te encante no creo que sea seguro, me intentaré aparecer" y enseguida intentó aparecerse de vuelta en la sala de Menesteres. Sin embargo no pasó nada. Incluso su varita le dio el famoso recordatorio de que no se podía aparecer dentro de Hogwarts. Un segundo, no se podían aparecer dentro de Hogwarts? Ahí entendió todo "No creo que pueda aparecerme Scorpius, seguimos en Hogwarts, es la sala" la sala siempre cumplía todo lo que necesitaba quien la encontraba, en este caso, para poder tener la velada perfecta, necesitaba estar en la luna y la muy maldita había cumplido al pie de la letra el pedido, por eso no se podían transportar a la sala, ya que estaban en ella

"Y cómo es posible?" Scorpius no entendía mucho

"Si no sabes tú que eres el geek qué me queda a mi? Supongo que es alguna especie de conexión temporal con el espacio, magia muy avanzada, algo nuevo que deberías investigar Scorp"

"Bueno eso quedará para después... Ahora ya estamos aquí, vamos a divertirnos" y en ese momento Scorpius dio un salto elevándose a más de 1 m de altura. Eso era culpa de gravedad baja "Siempre quise hacer esto, qué tal una carrera hasta la bandera de EE UU?"

"Vamos a ver si puedes vencerme Scorpion King" y ambos se tensaron en una carrera donde si te descuidabas, los saltos más altos podían elevarte hasta los 2 metros y medio de altura.

Finalmente, gracias a la ventaja que había obtenido con su primer salto, Scorpius ganó la contienda. Mientras esperaba a Albus, que estaba bastante lejos, sacó su celular y comenzó a tomar fotos. No todos los días se tenía la posibilidad de estar en la luna.

"Vaya, nunca soportas el impulso de una buena foto, no?" Albus amaba molestar a Scorpius

"Ya cállate" y depositando un beso en su mejilla sacó una selfie de ellos contra una gran montaña de la luna, la tierra que nacía por encima de ella y unas estrellas que encandilaban el pobre ISO de su celular. La foto era perfecta. Ahora sí todo era genial. Sin embargo lo mejor estaba por venir.

Accionando uno de los viejos Rovers recorrieron la luna como un verdadero safari por la frontera más inhóspita de toda la creación. Llegaron hasta el lado oscuro. Scorpius se decepcionó un poco al ver que no había aliens y que ninguna de esas teorías conspirativas que tanto amaba eran reales. Pero Scorpius buscaba otra cosa en el lado oscuro. Quizás un poco más de privacidad para lo siguiente.

"Albus es hora?"

"Hora de que?"

"Albus Severus Potter, tu sabes bien de lo que hablo, es imposible que haya momento más perfecto?" Pero como según la religión(aunque no creía mucho en ella), lo perfecto no existe, Albus estaba dispuesto a dilatar aún más el ansiado beso

"Perfecto? No crees que junto a los marcianos todo sería más perfecto?" la fibra Nerd de Scorpius aparecía en escena una vez más y enseguida aceptó.

Utilizando la varita como impulsores, aterrorizaron en Marte. La historia no fue muy distinta a lo ocurrido en la Luna. Lo que si debieron evitar fueron las sondas, no vaya a ser que produjeran un verdadero escándalo en la tierra mostrando signos de vida en el desierto planeta. Tras varias selfies ya estaban listos para terminar ahí su viaje cuando Albus vio un cometa pasar en el cielo. Y las ideas vinieron a su cabeza una vez más.

"Scorpius, qué tal si abordamos un expreso de alta velocidad?"

"Albus qué estás... Ohhh wow" dijo mientras Albus señalaba con el dedo un cometa que dejaba una estela plateada en el cielo. De vuelta, gracias a la magia, estaban sentados en la delantera del cometa viajando a toda velocidad

"No deberíamos estar muriendo de frío?" Preguntó Scorpius

"Porque lo dices?"

"Sabes que los cometas son hielo fundido a miles de grados bajo cero, no?"

"Tamaño detalle, no sabía, bueno, será magia" Magia como respuesta a todo lo desconocido

"Después de esta noche estoy en condiciones de escribir un libro de la sala de Menesteres o me equivoco? Jamás leí de algo semejante en ningún lugar"

Era cierto. Había magia muy poderosa, tanto en el bando oscuro como en la luz, pero nada tan peculiar como esto, era como si la sala tuviera un alma propia que cambiaba de manera caritativa con los deseos de aquellos que lo precisaban. Y Albus necesitaba todo esto, necesitaba que Scorpius sea feliz, necesitaba sentir que bastaba.

La escena era totalmente tranquila. A pesar de que el cometa estaba viajando a miles de km por minuto, todo se sentía como en cámara lenta. En no mucho tiempo Scorpius ya tenía fotos de Júpiter y de Saturno. Sabía que si las llevaba a un concurso, a pesar de estar hechas con un celular, hubiera ganado porque los demás jamás podrían haber competido con sus fotos. Pero a pesar del paisaje y todo, Scorpius prefería un tipo de foto. Esas en las que estaba Albus, que era el astro de su sistema, la luz de su vida.

"Albus" dijo Scorpius apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico

"Qué pasa Scorp?"

"Gracias"

"No hay de qué Scorpius, te mereces esto y aún más. Después de lo fallido que fue nuestra 'primera cita' quería que tengas algo más normal, sin duda fracasé otra vez, esto no fue muy normal que digamos" decía riéndose

"Albus, no busques cosas normales conmigo, lo normal me aburre, me parece mediocre, esto de hoy fue fantástico... No te sientas mal si no puedes volver a equiparar alguna de nuestras citas con esto, porque no será posible, voy a ser comprensible en el futuro"

"Podrías organizar tu citas también, no? Sólo digo"

"Tienes razón, estoy demasiado pasivo, ya lo resolveré"

"Eso quiere decir que yo soy el activo?" Albus puso cara perversa

"Ay Albus esa cara de you know what I mean te vende" decía Scorpius entre risas hasta que finalmente se puso serio "no has pensado en eso todavía?"

"En qué?" Albus sabía de qué hablaba, pero era una conversación bastante incómoda que buscaba evitar

"En las relaciones del tipo... Bueno tú sabes"

"Qué pasa? No te resistes más ante mi encanto? Creo que un cometa sería un marco único para la primera vez, no?"

"No seas tarado, no estoy tan desesperado jajaja" hizo una pausa pensando lo que estaba a punto de decir "quizás es muy pronto para pensar en esto, pero tú tienes necesidades y yo también, tarde o temprano va a pasar y no sé, me siento raro sobre eso" Albus podía notar el dejo de preocupación en sus ojos

"Raro cómo?"

"Con miedo" Scorpius hizo una pausa "disculpa, soy un tonto, cómo voy a tener miedo de eso? Debería ser lo más normal del mundo"

"No Scorp, te entiendo, a veces a mi también me pasa, pero no te preocupes" le dijo agarrándole la cara, mirándolo directamente a los ojos "no haremos nada en lo que ambos no estemos de acuerd,o y siempre puedes ser el activo si quieres" mierda, literalmente eso le iba a doler más adelante. Scorpius simplemente se quedó en silencio, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía protegido y Albus podía darse cuenta de eso. Y el también se sentía bien, amaba saber que hacía sentir cómodo a su Scorpius. 

La noche ya había caído hace bastante rato y estaba ya en sus últimas. El reloj marcaba las 5 de la mañana, pero el tiempo parecía no haber pasado nunca, como si todo se hubiera congelado cuando se internaron en la Sala. Pero no era la sala, no era la luna, no eran las estrellas, no era el espacio. Era la presencia del otro. Como si juntos hubieran creado una especie de fractura en la tela espacio-tiempo, y dentro de ella jamás el tiempo pasaba para los dos. Allí eran suyos, sólo suyos, y lo demás no importaba.

En un momento, el cometa pasó sobre Urano. El planeta color menta imponía su majestuosidad al cielo nocturno. Scorpius enseguida tomó una foto de ambos frente al gran planeta y dijo

"Mira Urano Albus, es verde como tus ojos" observó Scorpius

"Y el cometa sobre el que estamos es de color plata como los tuyos" replicó Albus

"Pareciera que estuviéramos representados en el cielo, podíamos cambiarle el nombre no te parece?"

"Albano? Scormeta? No creo que queden muy bien" decía entre risas

"Está bien, está bien, desisto, pero debes aceptar que no vas a tener escena más estética que esta?" 

Scorpius estaba en lo cierto. Parecía que el momento perfecto que tanto estaba buscando estaba frente a él. Era ahora o nunca. Prácticamente sin previo aviso, sus labios se encontraron. El rubio lo agarró con fuerzas, como asegurándose que no lo suelte. Eso era por dos cosas, primero porque no iba a dejar que el desgraciado, después de todo lo que lo hizo esperar, lo termine lo suficientemente rápido sin poder disfrutar nada. Y por otra parte, bajo ningún concepto quería volver a tener que conjurar un Aresto Momentum pero esta vez en el medio del espacio. Albus, por otra parte, jugaba constantemente con su lengua dentro de Scorpius. Este era un mundo totalmente nuevo para ellos, una frontera que jamás habían traspasado, por lo que la curiosidad estaba permitida. Tenían la inmensidad del universo para mirar a su alrededor, pero cada uno elegía observar al otro una vez más, como si fuera la joya más preciada de la corona, el lucero de su noche, que los guiaría por el camino más sinuoso pero más hermoso de todos, el del amor. 

Esta vez estaban cerca de las estrellas, que parecían que todas se hubieran dispuesto en la primera fila para ver con proximidad el momento. El cielo se había transformado en un gran estampado de brillantina, destellando más y más luz de felicidad, como un teatro lleno de fotógrafos.

Tras unos pequeños mordiscos, Albus cortó el beso para tomar algo de aire, pero la cosa no iba a acabar ahí. Comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en el cuello, y desabrochando algunos botones de la camisa llegó hasta las finas y pálidas clavículas del chico. En esa parte prácticamente succionó la piel, con un solo objetivo, dejar un vistoso y gran chupón, como una especie de marca personal sobre su chico. 

"A caso eres un perro marcando terreno? Para un poco" y observando el moretón que estaba empezando a formarse dijo "Esto estará violáceo mañana?"

"Violáceo? No era más fácil decir violeta? No es necesario que siempre seas tan elegante" dijo Albus apoyando su cabeza en el pecho descubierto de Scorpius "acabo de terminar de darte el beso de nuestras vidas y esa es la única apreciación qué vas a hacer? El 'violáceo' de la marca?"

"Awww se enoja si no lo felicitan, como a los nenes" podía haber sido el momento más tierno de todos, pero la relación era tan normal y que podían hacer chistes en cualquier momento sin que importase "solo bromeo, creo que cumpliste perfectamente las expectativas" 

"No me basta con solamente 'cumplir' las expectativas"

"Está bien idiota, las superaste como 5 o 10 veces, quizás infinitas veces, piensa detenidamente esto, quien se besó antes aquí? Nadie! Somos los primeros Albus, estamos haciendo historia" Scorpius no dejaba nunca de ser un geek, ni a dos mil quinientos millones de km de casa. Sobre todo cuando estaba a 2500 millones de km de casa.

"Pero a mi no me interesa la 'historia' Scorp, me interesa nuestra historia"

"Por qué tenes que ser jodidamente tierno siempre? A mi no me sale"

"A ti no te sale porque tu sola presencia llena de ternura todo, eres como un malvavisco" 

"HOW DARE YOU"

"Un hermoso malvavisco rubio"

"Ahora entonces me voy a quemar de ira" pero en ese instante Albus lo calló con un beso "Estoy en desventaja, no puedo enojarme después de que haces eso" y Scorpius le dio un pequeño mordisco en la oreja en forma de venganza

"Auuuch qué fue eso?"

"Tu me dejaste un manchón gigante en mi pecho y yo no puedo hacer nada?"

"Sin duda eres terrible seduciendo"

"Habla el que seduce cayéndose de una torre, si querías que te notara o me preocupara no se, hubieras intentado algo más simple como una gripe"

"You win this time, sin embargo creo que me he redimido"

"Sin duda alguna, esto fue irrepetible"

La palabra era clave. Irrepetible. Único. Inmejorable. Extraordinario. Memorable. Pero no solo porque estaban en el medio del espacio sobre un cometa frente a Urano. Cada momento que estaban juntosse sentía como si pintaran una obra maestra tras otra. Era como si ni Da Vinci con la Gioconda ni Van Gogh con La Noche Estrellada junta podrían haber hecho una pintura con tanto valor como la que ellos pintaban todos los días con su amor. Eso lo hacia sentir especial a Albus, como si fuera poseedor de un artilugio único en el mundo. Quién necesitaba las reliquias de la muerte cuando se tenía un Scorpius con uno?

Ya eran las 6, sus ojos comenzaban a pesar frente a tanto brillo. Decidió que lo siguiente que necesitaba era una gran cama hecha de plumas y seda. Como siempre, la sala escuchó, y una gran habitación con una cama muy lujosa apreció frente a ellos tragándose al espacio enterito. Enseguida cayeron rendidos en la cama. Era tarde, pero podrían dormir todo lo que quisieran, al día siguiente era sábado, eso significaba no colegio, no obligaciones, todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos. No había nada de que preocuparse. Aunque ciertamente, con Scorpius a su lado Albus sentía, que sin importar la situación, jamás tendría nada de que preocuparse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. [Scorpius] XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El fin de semana en Hogwarts no sale como lo esperaban y termina con un gran "reporte de bajas"

                                                           

La noche había terminado. La travesía espacial ya era una imagen impregnada en una historia que ambos escribían. Los retoños del otoño ya comenzaban a caer fuera. La temperatura descendía. Pero, a pesar del olor a pasado que la habitación transmitía, Scorpius sentía mucho presente pero sobre todo, futuro. Qué hermoso puede ser pensar en el futuro cuando uno tiene la vida tan clara... y que terrible puede verse la luz al final del túnel si no sabemos bien que nos depara. La cabellera rubia, que estaba empezando a crecer algo descontrolada, se encontraba desparramada aun en su almohada. Eran las 13 hs, y sin embargo parecía que Scorpius había despertado temprano. Albus yacía como peso muerto sobre las cobijas de seda. Ni siquiera intentó moverlo, hubiera sido en vano. Le venía bien un poco de tiempo solo. Porque a pesar de que todo estaba de maravilla, Scorpius era un poco más calculador y planificador. Y cuando uno es así, sin duda se necesita pensar. Él sabía que su presente con Albus estaba siendo maravilloso, pero qué ocurriría mañana? Estaban pasándola de maravilla, pero escondidos bajo las alas de un gran halcón. El denso plumaje no dejaba pasar nada de lo que había fuera, ni lo bueno ni lo malo. Y no sabía hasta que punto eso era provechoso o podía transformarse en un problema.

Albus estaba avanzando rápido, bajo su punto de vista. No quiere decir que no lo quisiera, claro que si. Si pudiera, ya habría dado el sí frente al altar. Él no necesitaba hacer varios cambios de marcha para aumentar la velocidad, podría haber aumentado de 0 a 100 en 7 segundos y no le hubiera molestado. No le hubiera molestado porque él estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Amaba a su chico. No necesitaba ninguna otra justificación. ¿Qué importaba lo demás? ¿Había demás mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro? Para él no, pero la historia del otro lado asomaba ser algo diferente.

Quien le había pedido que las cosas vayan algo despacio era Albus. Y aunque a él no le molestara, qué pasaría cuándo caiga en la cuenta de todo lo que hizo en esta semana? A pesar de que había sido en cierto tono burlesco, incluso el tema de las relaciones sexuales había aparecido. Y aunque Scorpius no era un genio en relaciones sociales, podía entender como todo lo que había dicho tenía un componente ficticio, pero también se presentaban muchos ingredientes de realidad. Realidad que no entendía si Albus captaba del todo. Aunque el miedo un poco lo paralizaba cuando pensaba en sexo, eso no iba a constituir un impedimento para que se de. Si fuera por Scorpius, quizás con ciertos recaudos y estudio previo, ya se habría dado.  Pero no estaba 100% que Albus fuera a actuar de una manera u otra, no solo con respecto a eso sino con respecto a todo. En cierto modo, aun eran niños. Pero visto desde otro punto, ya no lo eran tanto. Y la diferencia entre ser más niño o más adulto estaba en uno. Él pensaba que Albus era un niño intentando vivir un cuento de hadas. Y por más que pese, hay mucho más que un 'vivieron felices para siempre' al final de la historia. La vida no es fácil, y mucho menos iba a serlo para ellos. Pero Scorpius, que quizás era mucho más maduro, sabía que podría enfrentarlo. No le importaba. No iba a hipotecar jamás su felicidad por culpa de los demás. Eso ya lo había hecho antes, cuando todo el mundo lo despreciaba. Ahora no le importaba.

Cuando Albus madure, y comprenda toda la situación, no sabía si iba a tomar la actitud de Scorpius o más bien, iba a entregarle su felicidad con llaves y todo al banco de los miedos. Su severo tendía a ponerse aun más así cuando aparecían dificultades. Y era siempre él quien las resolvía. Era él quien debía luchar contra la corriente de la que Albus mucha veces formaba parte. Cuando Harry Potter los separó por lo ocurrido con el gira tiempos, Albus agachó la cabeza. En el momento que las cosas se complicaron en la fiesta de la casa común de Slytherin, cuál fue la reacción de Albus? Pensar en irse a Durmstrang. Albus podría ser un buen líder quizás. Pero siempre estaría en una carpa haciendo planes, costaría bastante trabajo sacarlo al campo de batalla a luchar. En ambas ocasiones Scorpius lo sacó. Le abrió los ojos, lo hizo ver lo que no veía. Pero ¿Eso iba a poder ser así siempre?

No debía ser malo tampoco con Albus, el chico había sido increíble. Era lo mejor de su vida, y la hacía mucho menos oscura. Pero también tenía muchas carencias. Y no sabía hasta donde podría suplirlas. Es difícil ser siempre el engranaje que acciona al resto. Todo se desgasta, todo necesita aceitarse. Y Scorpius, por más batallas que ya haya peleado y por más obstinación y determinación tuviera, sabía que podía llegar hasta un punto, luego no dependía más de él. Y él no poder manejar todas las variables lo asustaba. Rezaba porque sus pensamientos jamás se hagan realidad. Para que sus razonamientos estén equivocados. Realmente quería eso y por el bien de ambos, esperaba que sea así.

Mientras miraba hacia la nada, concentrado en sus pensamiento sintió una mano que comenzaba a acariciar suavemente su cabellera. Esa mano la conocía bien. Cuando volteó vio unas encendidas esmeraldas observándolo maravillado, como si fuera la mirada del primer hombre cuando descubrió el fuego.

"Albus Severus Potter, se puede saber qué significa esa mirada?" preguntó Scorpius con una de sus cejas levantadas

"Um no lo sé, quizás uno observa así cuando se siente realizado"

"Realizado?"

"Tú no te sientes así? Después de haber vivido la noche que vivimos y haberla terminado aquí, contigo, de qué otra manera podría sentirme"

"Eres un tierno"

"Tú lo eres más, aun más considerando esa melena de león que comienza a asomarse que te queda divina, pareces un peluchito"

"Te gusta?" el rubor se había apoderado de su rostro "Pensaba en cortármela, algo más moderno, aparte no quiero que me confundan con una chica"

"Vamos Scorpius, esa mandíbula contorneada y esa nuez de adán groseramente gigante no podría confundirse nunca con la de una chica"

"Nuez de adán groseramente gigante?" la retórica dejaba traslucir cierto enojo

"No nos olvidemos de esos bigotes de leche rubio platino"

"AL MENOS ME CRECE ALGO ALBUS PUBER SEVERUS" el enojo comenzaba a crecer

"Me mantengo joven, tú ya estas creciendo demasiado, avísame así voy viendo de comprar el bastón"

"Bueno ya estuvo interesante el chistecito por hoy, son las 13:45, qué tal si nos cambiamos y bajamos un momento al gran comedor? A ver si agarramos alguna migaja del almuerzo"

"Podría necesitar comida y la sala proveerá"

"Basta Albus, no debemos abusar de la magia cuando es buena con nosotros, aparte no podemos desaparecernos todo el tiempo del mundo, cuando lo noten vamos a tener que dar explicaciones"

"Siempre tienes que ser un anciano aguafiestas, no?"

"No siempre en realidad, solo cuando a ti te falta sensatez"

"Cómo has dicho? 'Sensatez'?" dijo con tono burlón

"Tú empezaste haciéndote el fancy hoy, ahora me toca a mi"

"Ya cállate y cámbiate que nos vamos a quedar sin nada"

Tras acomodarse un poco, fueron hasta el gran comedor. Tal como habían predicado, habían llegado para las migajas. En realidad eran migajas con mucho azúcar. Era la hora del postre. Una vez que terminaron su almuerzayuno volvieron a las mazmorras donde ambos comenzaron a hacer las tareas que tenían para la semana. Si querían rendir alguno de los TIMOs de manera decente, debían preocuparse desde ahora.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las 6 de la tarde, Scorpius ya estaba algo cansado de estudiar. Pero quien sin duda debe haber estado empachado de tanto conocimiento era Albus. Era muy inteligente, de eso no había duda, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, luego de mucho estudiar uno se harta. Y si por Albus pudiera haber sido, hubiera lanzado Incendio sobre cada uno de esos malditos libros.

"Scorpius?"

"Sí?"

"Ya hace bastante ya que estamos estudiando, no te sientes un poco como si quisieras abrir tu cabeza, dejar que tu cerebro salga corriendo y uno tirarse en la cama a descansar?"

"Eso se llama agotamiento, y sí, bastante y más considerando que todavía no me has besado hoy"

"Y qué tiene que ver eso?"

"Nada en realidad, solo tenlo en cuenta"

Y teniéndolo en cuenta demasiado literal, Albus se acercó y se sentó sobre Scorpius depositando un delicado beso en sus labios.

"Contento?"

"Podría decirse que sí" Scorpius transpiraba a caudales, se ponía bastante nervioso cuando Albus andaba demasiado pegado a él

"Hay alguna posibilidad qué te aleje de estos libros un rato?"

"Sabes que hemos perdido bastante tiempo hoy, nos despertamos muy tarde, lo tienes bien claro Albus" Scorpius deseaba tirar sus libros y leer ese único extracto de literatura que le interesaba, Albus, el mejor personaje de la historia que alguien haya escrito, pero no era tan fácil deshacerse de sus obligaciones

"Ya lo sé, pero es sábado... podrías no ser aburrido una vez?"

"Me estás diciendo que soy aburrido con la cantidad de sonrisas qué te saco?" Scorpius lo estaba desafiando

"Sonrio porque me das ternura, no risa, no confundas"

"Ahora el tierno eres tú, ya basta" dijo Scorpius dándole un pequeño beso "a ver Albus, qué tienes en mente?"

"Te acuerdas que te desafié a salir a trotar?"

"Debes estar bromeando, enserio ese es tu plan?" preguntó algo desilusionado

"Bueno... quizás no es la mejor de las ideas para un sábado, coincido contigo pero es lo mejor para tomar un poco de aire"

"Tranquilamente puedo sentarme con un libro en algún jardín de los terrenos de Hogwarts y listo, realmente es necesario correr?"

"Hazlo por mi" maldita sea, había usado esas palabras, parecía como si realmente fuera importante aunque simplemente era entrenar. Era una pésima idea, la detestaba y a todo lo que tuviera que ver con deporte, pero la idea del aire fresco lo tentaba un poco. Si era con Albus, no podía estar del todo mal, nunca nada estaba del todo mal cuando él estaba cerca.

"MALDITA SEAS ALBUS ESTÁ BIEN PERO ME DEBERÁS UNA GIGANTE"

"Deja de ser melodramático, te va a gustar, ponte algo deportivo y vamos"

La tarea que tenía por delante era bastante compleja. No por el hecho de tener que correr vaya a saber uno la cantidad de kilómetros que Albus tenía en su cabeza. Sino que lo problemático era que iba a ponerse. Generalmente no hacia deporte y además de los jeans para salir y las túnicas para cursar sus clases, no tenía mucho. Encontró, por suerte, un conjunto deportivo Nike color negro que su padre había insistido en comprarle a pesar de su negativa. 'Para qué voy a usar yo un conjunto deportivo padre? Alguna vez me viste haciendo algo de deporte?' le decía en la tienda los días previos a volver a Hogwarts. Ahora tendría la oportunidad de usarlo. Una vez que salió encontró a Albus esperándolo. Llevaba un short adidas color petroleo y una remera floreada de la misma marca. Scorpius no pudo evitar notar lo apretado que le quedaba el pantalón a su chico. Y estaba agradeciendo por ello. Una pequeña _manzana_ se contorneaba bajo la aerodinámica tela. Maldito Albus, ahora entendía porque corría tanto.

"Qué tal si vamos? O acaso ya estás asustado?" dijo Albus

"Nunca puedes dejar de ser un fantasma no?"

"Fantasma?" preguntó confundido

"De fantástico idiota"

"Ay Scorpius, tú y tus ocurrencias. Bueno vamos"

Tras varios peldaños subidos, ya se encontraban por fuera de la puerta principal, dispuestos a comenzar a trotar.

"Y exactamente qué recorrido haremos?" comenzó a preguntar Scorpius, eran ya las 18:30, en un rato ya se haría de noche, no debían alejarse demasiado

"Deja de preguntar tanto y solo sígueme" la orden había sido tajante así que decidió callarse.

Comenzaron su marcha hacia el oeste, con claro destino a los establos. Albus tenía un estado físico increíble. De a momentos aceleraba sin que su expresión se modifique. Parecía que no estaba cansándose de verdad, el sudor lo cubría pero muy tenuemente. Levantaba los pies prácticamente hasta tocarse con los talones los glúteos. Su flexibilidad era increíble.

En cuanto a Scorpius... bueno era, Scorpius. Transpiraba cataratas. El pelo se le había inflado bastante y su cara era de sufrimiento. Lo que debía ser un placentero recreo para tomar aire se estaba transformando en una especie de método de tortura que solo usarían en Azkaban de lo terrible que era. Sin duda era un poco exagerado, pero la falta de estado físico era evidente. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder igualar en velocidad a Albus. No quería que el chico se retrase por su culpa. Pero cuando uno se sobre exige más de lo que puede, las cosas nunca pueden ir bien. Cuando estaban más o menos por la mitad del trayecto de regreso, Scorpius comenzó a sentir un fuerte tirón en su gemelo derecho. Era como si una lanza se hubiera clavado en el músculo. No pudo evitar tener que parar. En seguida se agarró la pierna como si de esa manera podría detener el dolor. No hubo resultado alguno. Albus enseguida notó la falta de Scorpius a su lado y volvió hacia atrás a ver que le pasaba.

"Estás bien?" interrogó preocupado

"Qué te parece querido?" no podía no responder con ironía, la mueca de dolor era evidente

"Qué te hiciste?"

"No lo sé Albus, de repente me ha empezado a doler muy intensamente el gemelo"

"A ver" enseguida comenzó a masajear la zona y dar pequeños empujones contra el hueso a ver si podía hacer algo "me parece que te has contracturado" diagnóstico

"Qué eres quiropráctico o algo por el estilo?"

"No, sólo un idiota que se vive lesionando cuando se presiona demasiado" dijo con una sonrisa "puedes intentar caminar"

Scorpius intentó dar unos pasos, pero enseguida comenzó a renguear. Buscó evitar el cojeo, pero cuando trató de caminar lo más normal posible, se cayó contra el piso.

"Auchh" se quejaba en el piso mientras Albus llegaba en su socorro

"Bueno, veo que no puedes, ven te voy a llevar" y colocando sus manos bajo el torso del rubio lo alzó entre sus brazos. Vaya que tenía fuerza.

"Se puede saber qué haces? No soy un lisiado"

"Si lo eres" Albus no podía evitar reírse

"De qué te ríes?"

"Me da risa, me hace acordar cuando en las historias de Disney el príncipe azul carga a su chica, pero en este caso es el príncipe azul quien está siendo cargado" Scorpius se puso rojo

"No puedes elegir otro momento para halagarme, vaya que eres inoportuno" dijo Scorpius pensando lo siguiente "quieres qué sea tu princesa? Puedo colocar mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello, apoyarme contra tu pecho y poner ojos de cachorrito si te place"

"Vas a necesitar más que un hada madrina para parecerte a una princesa"

"Quieres apostar?" y de esa manera procedió a hacer todo lo que previamente le había indicado comenzando a gritar "mi héroe, mi bello príncipe ohh... mi Albus... qué haría todo el reino sin tu presencia?" la voz femenina que había improvisado completaban de manera excelente su papel

"Basta que me va a dar vergüenza. Igualmente puedes dejar tus brazos y cabezas exactamente donde están"

"Los ojos no?"

"Siempre tienes ojos de cachorrito tierno Scorpius, eso no cambió nada"

"Maldita seas" dijo vencido

"Scorpius, creo que te esforzaste demasiado, sino no te podrías haber lesionado así" dijo mirándolo con ojos regañadores

"Es qué tu eres muy rápido para mi"

"No seas idiota, la próxima dime que vaya más despacio, o te crees que yo fui rápido desde el primer día? Más importante es la salud que una marca en el cronometro"

"Y se curará rápido?"

"Nunca te ocurrió algo parecido?"

"No..." contestó algo avergonzado

"Cuando lleguemos te curaré yo mismo enseguida, ya verás"

"Entonces estoy muerto" dijo chistoso

"Ya me lo vas a agradecer"

Tras una caminata de algo más de media hora bajo la ya radiante luz de la luna llegaron al castillo. Algo empezó a incomodar a Scorpius.

"Te parece si me bajo?" preguntó

"Por?" contestó Albus algo confundido

"Vas a entrar al castillo, llenó de gente, cargándome"

"Tienes vergüenza? Solo eres un chico lesionado, aparte entraré rápido"

"Se verá mal Albus" insistió

"Que se vayan acostumbrando" sentenció el Potter

_Que se vayan acostumbrando._ La frase seguía sonando como si se tratará de un CD rayado en su cabeza. No podía evitar sonreír frente al gesto de Albus. Era sin duda un avance enorme que no le importase nada que los vean en público de ese modo. Iba a sacar los brazos de su cuello pero se abstuvo. Eso eran ellos, y si a los demás no les gustaba, lo lamentaba pero le importaba poco y nada. Tras atravesar la puerta principal, en el corto trayecto hasta las mazmorras muchos ojos se posaron frente a ellos, pero hay un par que le llamó realmente la atención. Los de Rose. Y no solo fueron sus ojos, sino su inconfundible gesto de sorpresa, con la boca tan abierta como la entrada a una gran caverna y sus manos rodeando su rostro como la pintura del grito.

Tras llegar a la habitación que compartían, Albus masajeó su gemelo con un unto mágico. Según le dijo, mañana estaría como nuevo, pero que para eso no debía moverse de su cama. Haciéndole caso se quedó recostado con su pierna estirada mientras Albus bajó al gran salón a buscar comida. Era sábado y él se hallaba inmovilizado. Bien Scorpius, seguro será la noche más divertidas de sus vidas encerrados en la habitación! Tampoco era como que salían tanto de sus dormitorios, pero si había alguna posibilidad de cierto plan inesperado, definitivamente estaba totalmente frustrado.

Luego de un rato Albus cayó con un carro de sándwiches y varios pastelillos para el postre. Sin embargo había algo más. Traía un pequeño objeto rectangular con un lente central bastante grande. Ya sabía lo que era.

"De dónde lo sacaste y qué vamos a ver?" preguntó enseguida cuando notó el proyector que Albus traía

"Tranquilo... qué tal si primero dices algo así como 'gracias mi amor por traer la comida'. Sería lindo"

"Gracias mi amor por traer la comida" repitió como un loro y con el ceño algo fruncido "Ya, contento? Ahora sí, responde"

"Fui hasta la sala común de Gryffindor y se lo pedí a Lily, a ella le encanta el cine y le gusta en grande, por eso tiene uno de estos"

"Creo que debería hablar más con Lily" a Scorpius le encantaba las buenas historias en general, estuvieran en formato de papel, de serie o película

"No puedes con tu genio, no?"

"No, JAMÁS" dijo con una sonrisa "al final no respondiste qué es lo que vamos a ver"

"No lo sé, lo conectaré a mi laptop y veré que hay, pero te aviso que seguramente va a ser de terror"

"Terror? Es necesario? No soy muy fanático" Scorpius detestaba las películas de terror. No porque le de miedo, sino porque nunca había visto ninguna, era como una especie de tabú

"Vamos, no seas pussy Scorpius"

"Está bien, me lo dice el Rey de los Pussy, pero bueno, tú ganas, veremos lo que te parezca"

"Hazme un lugar" dijo haciéndole una seña para que le haga un espacio en la cama.

Acurrucándose uno al lado del otro, luego de la cena, Albus puso la película de terror. Scorpius se sintió raro. No le causaba el miedo que esperaba. Simplemente estaba deseando que se termine. Era previsible y los efectos eran demasiado artificiales. Se mostraba demasiado cínico frente al terror. Intentaba mostrarse aterrado frente al Albus que estaba a su lado que se había cubierto con la manta dejando que solo la cabeza se le viera, como si estuviera escondiéndose del monstruo de la película. Pero no le salía, no había una pizca de terror en su rostro. No había que culparlo. Nadie puede volver a siquiera asustarse luego de haber estado por un tiempo en un mundo paralelo donde Voldemort había ganado.

Sin embargo había algo que le gustaba de la película. Albus aterrado. Albus agarrándole fuerte de la mano. Albus abrazándolo y ocultando su cabeza entre sus manos para no ver las escenas de terror.  La imagen era bellísima y había sido lo único interesante en toda la noche. Su chico, necesitando de su protección. Cuando la película terminó, ambos se quedaron dormidos enseguida. El ejercicio físico los había cansado mucho y necesitaban descansar. Pero por sobre todo, estar juntos, abrazados, con la frazada hasta la cabeza, era el mejor sedante para ambos.

*******

El Domingo podía ser un día asquerosamente aburrido. Y más considerando que había partido de Quiditch. Despertaron tarde. En seguida al subir al gran salón vieron que el colegio estaba bastante vacío. Todos estaban en el estadio. Aunque a Scorpius quizás le hubiera gustado ir a ver el partido, ni siquiera iba a mencionarlo. Al igual que Hogsmade, era una de las únicas cosas donde nunca podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión a Albus. Pero definitivamente no se iba a quedar todo el día en el castillo, y más considerando que no tenía más ningún impedimento. El unto había sido muy efectivo y se hallaba como nuevo. Quería salir a los terrenos. Pero esta vez no a correr. Esta vez a hacer algo más 'Scorpiutivo'.

"Al"

"Qué pasa?"

"Qué te pareces si agarramos los sándwiches que sobraron ayer y vamos a hacer un pequeño día de campo"

"Y a dónde piensas ir de día de campo?"

"Debajo del Sauce Boxeador, nos llevamos algo para leer, algún juego y pasamos la tarde, mejor que estar encerrado aquí todo el día me parece que es"

"Tienes razón, aparte estará desértico, ya que todos estarán en el estadio, lo que significa que nadie podrá molestarnos"

"Ves que soy un genio"

"Ya deja de presumir y ayúdame a preparar todo"

Como si fueran un matrimonio ya algo maduro prepararon una canasta repleta de comida y refrescos. Albus cargó unos cuantos juegos de mesa. Scorpius unas cuantas novelas de fantasía. Una pequeña manta con estampado de Star Wars para poder sentarse terminaba de completar el kit. Tras una caminata medianamente corta llegaron al Sauce. Enseguida se sentaron bajos su copa, sin apoyarse tanto sobre el tronco para no despertar la ira del milenario árbol. Eran las 14 hs por lo que el sol ya no estaba sobre sus cabezas, sino un poco más al oeste, proyectando una pequeña sombra que les sirvió de refugio. Rápidamente almorzaron y Albus armó el tablero del Wizard Clue para que jueguen. Curiosamente el asesino fue Harry Potter. Coincidencias?

La tarde ya caía. Scorpius estaba apoyado en el tronco (claro, primero había pedido permiso al sauce para hacerlo) y Albus acostado entre sus piernas. Mientras él leía Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, el de ojos esmeralda miraba el cielo. Estaba bastante callado. Se había perdido en el turquesa del firmamento. Solo emitía algún que otro sonido cuando escupía las hojas que se le caían en la cara culpa del otoño. A pesar de que había avanzado bastante capítulos, Scorpius extrañaba la voz parlanchina de Albus desconcentrandolo a cada momento.

"Albus, estás vivo?" dijo cerrando un momento el libro

"Si Scorpius, por?"

"Estás demasiado callado"

"Solo estoy disfrutando un bello Domingo de sol con mi novio en silencio, no creo que haya nada para acotar"

_Novio..._ _ **NOVIO**_. LE HABÍA DICHO QUE ERA EL NOVIO. Aunque era bastante evidente, aun seguía sonando raro en la cabeza de Scorpius.

"A caso acabas de llamarme 'novio'?" Scorpius lo observaba con unos ojos enormes

"Cierra un poco esos ojos ni que estuviera desnudo" Scorpius deseaba que si lo este, pero bueno, todo no se puede "si... que se yo... no preguntes mucho... me da vergüenza"

"Querrás decir pudor quizás"

"Eh?" Albus no entendía mucho, Scorpius se estaba agarrando la cabeza, odiaba tener que vivir explicando todo

"Vergüenza es cuando te sientes tímido o buscas ocultar algo por ser malo, en cambio pudor es totalmente lo contrario. Uno tiene pudor por ejemplo cuando lo ven en el baño. No porque sea algo malo... sino porque mostrar esas partes no es para todo el mundo, es para uno mismo y aquel al que amas"

"La Real Academia de Scorpius siempre aportando conocimientos nuevos"

"Entonces qué es?" Scorpius parecía haberse quedado con la pregunta

"Qué qué?"

"Vergüenza o pudor?"

"Yo cr-" y en ese momento fue interrumpido. Karl Jenkins apareció frente a ellos acompañado de otros dos muchachos de Hufflepuff un poco mayor que ellos. Scorpius sabía que eso no podía ser bueno, y más considerando la escena que le estaban brindando a los muchachos. Él le tenía cierto odio. Sí, Scorpius, esa criatura de luz, podía odiar a alguien? Karl era un caso especial. En primer año había llamado a Albus 'El squib de Slytherin'. Un squib es una persona nacida de padre mágicos que no tiene magia, prácticamente lo mismo que un Muggle. Eso demostraba dos cosas. Las ideas de la pureza de sangre que Karl tenía en su cabeza, y que Scorpius tanto había aprendido a rechazar frente al conservador pensamiento de su familia, en especial el de su abuelo. Y por otra parte siempre había sido malo con ellos dos, esa vez que llamó squib a Albus se había sentido extremadamente mal. Albus no estaba pasándola muy bien durante sus primeros días de clase donde todos lo señalaban por ser la oveja negra de los Potter, y Karl con sus comentarios había ayudado a alimentar el fuego produciendo toda la risa de la clase. Se había sentido tan impotente esa vez, quería defender a Albus, pero sólo hacia 24 horas que se conocían, y era simplemente un flacuchento niño de 11 años como para enfrentarlo. Sin duda el tiempo había pasado, pero Scorpius aun lo tenía entre ceja y ceja por eso.

"Vaya vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí, dos pares de Slythedorks _(Dorks: alguien extraño pero extremadamente tierno)_ teniendo una romántica tarde bajo el sol" dijo Karl con un tono burlón en su voz

"Vaya vaya el imbécil más grande del planeta frente a nosotros" Albus respondió bastante molesto

"Tranquilo Potter, sólo pasábamos, venimos del estadio y volvemos al castillo, este es el camino obligado, no queríamos invadir su privacidad"

"No hay nada que invadir muchachos, sólo estamos tranquilos, podrían por favor retirarse? Si? Sin disturbios ni problemas?" intervino Scorpius con tono conciliador

"Bla Bla 'Sin disturbios' Bla Bla" Karl le hacia burla, pero no era de las amistosas "Nos iremos, si es que nos vamos, de la forma en que queramos, no como tu nos indiques retoño de Voldemort"

"Qué has dicho?" dijo Albus poniéndose de pie y acercándose peligrosamente a Karl

"A caso no escuchas, Potter?"

"Repitelo" ordenó con una voz que mostraba la ira demencial que tenía

"No lo repetiré sabes, voy a ampliarlo un poco, así entiendes bien el concepto" dijo Karl haciendo una pausa para luego proseguir "Que es un retoño de Voldemort, eso sí, la parte más afeminada de él, porque más que miedo, das lástima Scorpius"

"Albus no..." dijo Scorpius, pero ya era demasiado tarde

"Ahora vas a ver" y al terminar Albus se lanzó sobre Karl depositando unos cuantos puñetazos en tu rostro "Esto te va a enseñar a no meterte donde no te corresponde" Sin embargo, Albus no recordó que el muchacho estaba acompañado y enseguida los otros dos lo separaron y lo arrojaron al costado

"Ahora vas a ver Potter, te devolveré a donde perteneces, al suelo" y ahora era Karl y los otros tres quienes se habían situado encima de Albus. Mientras Karl le pegaba unos cuantos puñetazos en el estomago, los otros dos le pateaban los costados. Albus intentaba defenderse. Y de hecho lo hacia bastante bien. Contestaba la mayor parte de las trompadas de Karl. Pero lo superaban demasiado en numero, y más considerando que el Potter no estaba muy habituado a las peleas, era imposible que los venza.

Scorpius estaba shockeado. Estaban dañando a lo único que le importaba en este mundo. Y todo por su culpa, ya que Albus se había trenzado en lucha por la manera en que Karl se había referido a él. Esta vez no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. No podía volver a sentirse impotente. Ahora si estaba obligado a proteger a quien tanto amaba. Enseguida sacó su varita. Conocía un notable arsenal de hechizos. Podría haber usado cientos de hechizos pero en ese momento de adrenalina no se le venía ninguno. 

"Sectumsempra" las palabras brotaron de su boca. Ni siquiera evaluó si era la mejor posibilidad a ejecutar en ese momento.

En seguida los tres muchachos estaban en el suelo gritando del dolor mientras perdían sangre de a litros. La hemorragia era tan grande que Albus, que estaba entre medio de ellos, prácticamente estaba de color rojo. No tardó mucho en comprender su error. Un simple Confundus habría bastado. Pero la extremidad de la situación lo había llevado a eso. Y en cierto modo, Karl se lo merecía.

"Scorp... Scorpius... qué qué has hecho?" dijo Albus intentando pararse, con bastante dificultad debido a los golpes, enseguida Scorpius corrió a ayudarlo "Gracias, qué haremos ahora?"  
Scorpius ni siquiera respondió, ya había diagramado un pequeño plan de acción en sus cabeza.

"Accio Escoba" y en ese instante apareció la Saeta de Fuego Suprema de Scorpius "Súbete, vamos" ordenó

"Scorpius, no podemos dejarlos aquí, no somos asesinos"

"Claro que no, sólo súbete. Obliviate" con lo ultimo borro de la cabeza de Karl y sus acompañantes el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido recientemente "Pericullum" dijo con un movimiento de varita y una luz roja en forma de bengala salió disparada de la varita posicionándose unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo, esa era la señal de la enfermería, desde hace unos años si alguien necesitaba ayuda médica, bastaba conjurar una señal roja en el aire y serías atendido a la brevedad.

Usando la escoba en minutos ya estaban en la puerta principal. Ahora era Scorpius quien cargó a Albus, apoyándolo en uno de sus hombros, mucho menos romántico que como Albus lo había hecho la noche anterior, pero la situación en este caso era apremiante. Tras unos minutos de bajar escaleras, estaban en sus habitaciones. Acto seguido se dieron rápidamente un baño, Scorpius acostó a Albus sobre la cama y empezó a conjurar una serie de hechizos para curarle las heridas

"Espiskey" decía Scorpius pasando su varita sobre los cortes de Albus mientras estos se cerraban "Oh Albus, discúlpame, todo esto ha sido mi culpa. Vulnera Sanentum" conjuró mientras las lágrimas empezaban a desprenderse de sus ojos

"De qué hablas Scorpius?" Albus estaba demasiado aturdido aun para procesar lo que le decía

"Mírate como estas, todo herido, y por protegerme, nada te habría pasado si yo supiera defenderme por mi cuenta"

"No digas estupideces Scorpius, por ahí yo sería el que te pegaría cuando empiezas a maquinar cantidad de pavadas industriales" y limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de Scorpius agregó "Eres el amor de mi vida, haría lo que sea por ti, aun no lo entiendes? Aparte tú también me defendiste"

"Quizás, pero me pase un poco..."

"Un poco? Te re pasaste pero fue increíble, a veces a la gente hay que darle un poco su merecido" una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Scorpius mientras seguía sanándolo

"Pero qué pasaría si descubren que fuimos nosotros?"

"Deja de cuestionarte tanto Scorpius, te preocupas demasiado, les borraste la memoria, desaparecimos antes de que la enfermera llegue, estamos cubiertos" la seguridad de Albus era una de las cosas que Scorpius amaba. Quizás en muy pocas cosas estaba seguro, pero cuando lo estaba le transmitía como una especie de protección especial. Como si supieran bien lo que hacen

"La próxima, por favor, no seas tan reactivo, ya no me importa que me llamen así" dijo Scorpius tras curarlo,  guardando su varita y acostándose a su lado

"No me importa que ya no te moleste, a mi sí, todo el mundo debe respetarte porque eres el ser más bueno que haya pisado esta tierra, y no te mereces que te agravien"

"Ahora creo que tenían razón cuando nos llamaron Slythedorks" dijo Scorpius riéndose

En ese instante Albus agarró la mano de Scorpius y dijo

"Es Pudor"

"Qué?" respondió Scorpius un poco perdido

"Me habías preguntado si era vergüenza o pudor, y tú jamás podrías ser algo malo en mi vida, así que definitivamente es Pudor"

Una sonrisa de niño enamorado se había dibujado sobre Scorpius. Se sentía demasiado pleno a pesar de los traumatizantes hechos ocurridos hace un momento. La manera en que Albus le hablaba de lo que sentía era majestuosa, y el hecho de que sea sólo para él lo emocionaba. Que nadie más comparta eso que ellos dos tenían lo hacia sentirse místico. Porque sin duda, lo que tenía con Albus, le producía el pudor más bello que jamás había sentido.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. [Albus] XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los miedos por los que tanto han luchado para olvidarse han vuelto

"ALBUS ALBUS" un grito ahogado llenó de movimiento la quieta noche.

Eran las 5 am. Ya era lunes, y en poco tiempo ambos deberían ir a clases. Albus no reaccionaba. No entendía que pasaba, de dónde provenía el grito o porque no lo estaban dejando dormir. Cuando algunas de sus neuronas empezaron a hacer sinapsis se dio cuenta que el ruido no podría venir más que de una única fuente. El único ser que no era él presente en la habitación. _Scorpius._

En seguida agarró su varita de la mesita de luz y se sentó en la cama. En su mente ya estaba pensando en un montón de maleficios -incluso los imperdonable de ser necesario- para proteger a su chico. Habría hecho lo que fuera. Si era alguna venganza por lo ocurrido ayer, la devolvería el triple. Si era algún secuestrador, lo rescataría y pondría al captor en una situación más horrorosa que dentro de la misma Azkaban. Si era Lord Voldemort, le partiría la nariz de una trompada. Bueno, eso quizás no era la mejor de las ideas. Pero lo claro era que, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, Albus iba a proteger con todo lo que tenía a su pequeño ángel.

Su mente iba más rápido que la cantidad de caballos de fuerza del motor más rápido del mundo. Solo habían necesitado dos segundos para imaginar toda esa situación. Y a veces, la realidad es menos 'fantástica' de lo que prevemos.

Cuando volteó, divisó un Scorpius sano, seguro, sin ningún cuchillo en su cuello ni mordazas. Tampoco había rastro de un ser oscuro que estuviera torturándolo. Sólo eran ellos dos. El único problema era que Scorpius estaba llorando a caudales. Ni todos los grifos combinados del baño de preceptos del quinto piso hubieran sido comparación con la cantidad de lagrimas que caían de sus ojos. Jamás había visto llorar a Scorpius de esa manera. Estaba totalmente sacudido, no sabía bien que decirle o como reaccionar.

"Amor... estás bien¿?" Albus vio como Scorpius movía la cabeza de un lado a otro indicándole que no, en seguida se acercó a darle un abrazo "Ya pasó... Ya pasó... tranquilízate... estoy aquí...  sea lo que sea... basta de llorar que no quiero que te deshidrates"

"Albus... fue tan... tan... tan horrible" Scorpius apenas podía articular pequeñas silabas, estaba demasiado afectado por lo que sea que haya ocurrido

"Bueno Scorp, ya pasó, mira, estás aquí, conmigo, respira... te diría que cuentes hasta 10 pero capaz te pones más nervioso, así que no, solo... solo ven aquí" y con su mano lo apoyó aun más contra él hasta tener prácticamente toda la rubia cabeza sobre su pecho. Seguro Scorpius podía escuchar su intranquilo corazón latiendo, pero no le molestaba, intentaba hacer que se sienta seguro, demostrarle que ese era su hogar y que pertenecía allí. Pase lo que pase su corazón siempre estaría recibiéndolo con las puertas abiertas de par en par.

Tras unos minutos en calma, fue Albus quien habló. Había estado pensando un poco, y solo había una cosa que pudiera perturbar a alguien de esa manera en el medio de la noche

"Tuviste una pesadilla?" preguntó inocente, Scorpius abrió un poco los ojos, que estaban rojos de tanto llorar, y mirándolo le dijo

"No fue solo una pesadilla... fue _ese_ tipo de pesadillas" Albus se estremeció, sabía lo que significaba

"Te sientes bien como para contarme? No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres" a pesar de la cortesía que estaba mostrando, deseaba saber todo y con lujo de detalles, no podía esperar, pero a veces, hay que ser cuidadoso cuando pasan este tipo de cosas

"Yo... estaba en casa" hizo una pausa para tomar algo de coraje "En casa con papá. Todo parecía normal hasta que fui a la biblioteca"

"Y exactamente qué pasó en la biblioteca?"

"Estaba mamá" enseguida Albus pensó que eso podía haber sido algo bueno, quizás solo estaba llorando porque la extrañaba

"Mira... si la extrañas te entiendo, siempre duele, pero debes entender que se encuentran en nuestros corazones, acompañándonos, siempre" ya estaba ensayando el típico discurso de manual frente a esa situación, pero Scorpius lo miro con un gesto que lo obligó a callarse

"Que tal si me dejas terminar?!" sentenció. Albus cerró su boca, no quería que el rubio se enoje aun más "Me acerqué a ella e intenté hablarle, sin embargo no me respondía, no me decía nada y en un momento me agarró del brazo. Cuando hizo contacto con mi piel ella se transformó en una especie de estela verde que se introdujo por una de mis venas, desparramándose por todo mi sistema circulatorio haciendo que mi cuerpo brille. Sin entender nada, volví al campo, donde tuve la primera pesadilla, pero esta vez todo era peor..."

"Peor?" Albus se preguntaba si podía haber algo peor

"Estabas tú, anciano, frente a la tumba, aun lamentándote. Cuando saqué el celular de mi bolsillo vi que el calendario marcaba 2080. El resto de las fechas estaban borrosas. Y 'tu-vos anciano' repetía sin cesar 'ya han pasado 58 años y no dejo de extrañarte', enseguida hice el calculo, restando 2080 - 58 para saber cuando presuntamente morí en el sueño y adivina, dio 2022 y allí me desperté"

Albus se quedó en blanco. Miraba al costado con pesar. No quería ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad. Cuando parecía que todo empezaba a marchar bien algo venía a molestar. Le recordaba que no estaban 100 por ciento seguros. Qué todo lo que habían avanzado en este último tiempo aún era frágil. Faltaban varios cimientos más por construir si querían evitar que la realidad se les caiga arriba.

"Albus... Albus... Reacciona" en ese momento el Potter volvió a poner sus pies en la tierra, empezando a responder a todos sus sentidos otra vez, y no solo a su mente. Realmente se había aislado en sus pensamientos

"Es que... 2022 es después del receso de invierno! Es demasiado cerca. Aparte la cantidad de detalles de fechas y todo eso es un horror, parece una profecía"

"Una profecía que sin duda no puedo interpretar"

"Creo que lo de tu muerte está bastante claro no..."

"No eres de mucha ayuda, sabes? Te necesito fuerte a mi lado y un poco más empático, no hables de _eso_ " Scorpius tenía miedo y esta vez era real, se podía notar en sus perturbados rasgos y siendo sincero y Albus ni siquiera había intentado alguna palabra de aliento. Le costaba concentrarse en otro modo de actuar que no sea el de preocupación

"Lo siento... No quiero ser insensible. Debes entenderme, son más de las 5 am y con esto haces que tambalee toda mi existencia, no quiero... no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti" Albus hizo una pausa, no quería romper en un llanto que no podía permitirse. Debía estar fuerte, debía ser de ayuda para su Scorp "Realmente no puedo. Si tú te vas a ir, preferiría irme contigo. Por eso estoy pensando en como podemos luchar contra esto. No podemos perder un segundo" Scorpius le dio un fuerte abrazo, como intentando transmitir una fuerza que no tenía, una fuerza que necesitaba mucho más él que Albus, pero él jamás hubiera dejado de hacer lo necesario para que Albus se mantenga en pie, para que no se caiga, porque sabía que el día que el Potter caiga, él también estaría perdido

"Honey, tranquilo, lo superaremos, juntos, como siempre" a pesar de que lo intentaba Scorpius no tenía ninguna palabra para la ocasión, ningún lecto de la lengua hubiera hecho que tanto él como Albus sintieran que podían, que iban a sobreponerse a la situación. Albus apretaba fuertemente su puño. Estaba conteniendo la impotencia. Era horrible sentirse así. Se sentía como un caballero sin espada, ni escudo, ni yelmo, ni nada. Estaba luchando desnudo contra una fuerza que no entendía y sin duda no conocía.

"Qué es lo que no entiendes?" Albus preguntó, quería desviar rápidamente la conversación hacia otro lado, no valía la pena dejar que la herida siguiera sangrando y sangrando, que supere y se infecte, mejor era poner una venda y tratar otra parte del problema

"Mi mamá, qué puede llegar a tener que ver no lo entiendo, mucho menos metiéndose dentro de mis venas en forma de una sustancia verde"

"Qué es verde Scorpius? La estela del Avada Kedavra" el comentario de Albus le dolía más a él que a Scorpius, pero a veces hay que ser objetivo

"Lo pensé, pero por qué mi madre? Ni siquiera está viva, tiene que ser señal de otra cosa"

"Creo que es hora de hablar finalmente con un vidente"  sentenció Albus, era algo que por más que no les gustaba nada no podían patear más

"Tienes razón, hoy tenemos Adivinación, nos viene justo"

"Scorp"

"Si?"

"Pase lo que pase, recuerda que te amo" Scorpius se emocionó. El gesto había sido bastante simple, pero a veces no se requieren grandes artilugios para tocar el corazón de alguien. Aun con lágrimas en los ojos, el muchacho de la cabellera platinada depósito un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios de Albus.

"Disculpa por hacerte vivir todo esto, no es mi intención, en serio quisiera poder controlarlo y hacer que todo termine"

"Lo terminaremos, juntos" dijo Albus devolviéndole el beso "Ahora vayamos a dormir que un rato debemos despertarnos"

Así ambos volvieron a la cama. Scorpius, que había vivido emociones muy intensas en su sueño, cayó rendido en seguida sobre el suave cojín. En cuanto Albus, la cosa era distinta. Había quedado muy acelerado como para dormir. Todo lo que estaba pasando lo ponía a prueba. Una prueba que iba a testear lo más frágil de su ser. Un examen que iba a poner en tela de juicio su resistencia frente a la adversidad. Quizás iba a sacar lo más oscuro de su ser. Y sin duda no quería mostrarle eso a Scorpius. Pero no tenía nada, ni nadie con quien descargarse, sin duda no podía contarle todo lo que le pasaba al propio Malfoy, él tenía sus propios problemas, mucho más graves y complicados que los suyos, que se reducían a simplemente estar a su lado. Analizado desde esa perspectiva, incluso la actitud de Albus podría sonar un poco egocéntrica, solo debía ocuparse del ser que amaba, solo necesitaba estar a su lado, si eso era un problema, a caso lo amaba de verdad? Seguramente que si, pero Albus no vino a este mundo preparado para enfrentar el amor. No lo conoce. No siento su aroma. Cada nueva sensación lo transporta al cielo, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía conocer un poco el infierno. Ese infierno de la dependencia. Ese infierno que iba a en contra de la libertad de su ser. Quizás estaba exagerando un poco, jamás había sido libre de verdad. Siempre había necesitado a Scorpius a su lado. Pero esta vez _era diferente._ Por primera vez reconocía que eso pasaba, no lo daba como un supuesto más de la realidad. Ya no solo sabía que él necesitaba a Scorpius, sino que a partir de ahora, Scorpius lo necesitaba mucho más a él de lo que creía. Eso era lo que lo encerraba. Eso lo mantenía dentro de una jaula con barrotes de acero. La idea de no poder ser lo que Scorpius necesitaba, lo apresaba, y mantenía en cautiverio todos sus sentidos.

Necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien. Simplemente no podía seguir así. Los secretos nunca son buenos, a veces son necesarios, como todo lo referido a los sueños de Scorpius, pero sobre su relación con él ya no hacia falta tanto hermetismo. Estaba desesperado por dejar que otro vea que lo que estaban viviendo era real, y que no solo era una fantasía de la que tenía miedo de despertar. Alguien debía decirle que todo iría de maravilla, y que serian felices hasta el último ocaso de la tierra, que serían eternos como el tiempo mismo. Y solo había alguien lo suficientemente capacitado con el que Albus podía hablar. Ese era Ted. El metamorfomago era prácticamente su hermano. Tenía más aprecio por él del que tenía por James. De hecho ya tenía pareja, y había convivido durante mucho tiempo con el sentimiento de ser _diferente._ Ser un metamorfomago hijo de un hombre lobo, sobre todo considerando lo último, no se presentaba fácil. Él más que nadie, iba a entender el tenor de lo que estaba sintiendo. Decidió que era hora de que su lechuza entrenara un poco los músculos de sus alas llevándole una carta.

_Teddy:_

_No esperes que empiece esta carta con formalismos varios, no te los mereces y los sabes. Déjalo para los grandes.  
_

_Te escribo para contarte un poco de mi vida. Hace mucho que no hablamos y realmente demasiado ha pasado desde el viaje que compartimos por Europa. Quizás lo notaste ya en ese momento. Quizás no dijiste nada. Y ahora quisiera golpearte por eso. Me hubieras ahorrado un montón de cosas._

_Scorpius y yo estamos profundamente enamorados. Y las cosas están yendo bastante bien. O por lo menos así parece. El problema es que nunca pensé que nuestra relación terminaría así. Espero que no me juzgues. Ya para eso tengo a papá. Y sobre eso es lo que quiero hablarte._

_Realmente tengo miedo. Hay mucho por lo que luchar. Mucho que enfrentar. Y otro tanto que soportar. Deberé luchar contra padre y sus planteos. Y deberemos soportar la realidad de que muchos nos mirarán con mala cara. Quizás no debería preocuparme por la opinión que tengan los demás, pero no puedo ignorar el hecho de que en algún momento vamos a tener que interactuar con los demás, y no quiero que ni yo ni él suframos por eso._

_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo hablar con la familia ahora? ¿Debo esperar a qué todo avance? Tengo terror de todo. Y la verdad es que no sé. No sé si podré soportar todo esto. Por momentos estoy totalmente seguro de lo que siento, y saltaría cascadas, puentes, aviones, siempre que él este a mi lado. Pero en otros, simplemente siento de que no basto. De que no tengo la fuerza que él necesita para luchar. Y a veces hasta creo que quizás podría tener una mejor vida si yo no estuviera cerca._

_Sueno ridículo y hasta dramático. Pero así suelo ser. Espero que sepas entender y me puedas dar un buen consejo. Espero tu respuesta._

Con tinta roja firmo la carta. La preparó y se la dio a su lechuza llamada Marga. Ella había llegado hoy con la carta de su madre. Nada interesante. Estaba algo enojada, y probablemente lo castigaría cuando vuelva. Pero igualmente iba a guardar el secreto sobre la caída. Siendo las 6 AM, y una vez que la majestuosa ave se llevó la carta, volvió a la cama. Se acostó como uno se acuesta esas noches en que se está un poco roto. Sin saber si la esperanza era algo bueno en situaciones así, o sólo la ilusión de algo que no iba a existir y que ni siquiera valía realmente la pena esperar. Sin duda era un tonto. Tenía a su lado lo único que le importaba. Debería pelarpor él todo lo que sea. Debería no tener miedo a nada. Esos ojos de plata deberían ser el material con el que forje la espada para derrotar a quienes amenazaban su amor. Pero sólo tenía 16 años. Y para él, los héroes eran quienes teñían de sangre la página de los cuentos, y no aquellos que hacían de cada día, una historia con final feliz.

**_____________________________**

Adivinación había sido terrible. La Profesora Trudy Telawney, la hija de la mítica Sybill, no era para nada mala profesora. Solo que Albus odiaba Adivinación... al igual que las otras 17 asignaturas. En situación normal Adivinación podía llegar a ser una materia de las 'más pasables'. Lo único que detestaba era que cada cierto tiempo tocaran el tema de la famosa 'Profecía' de su padre. Detestaba las miradas que lo perseguían por las proezas del pasado de su familia. Podía soportarlo un poco más con respecto a los logros de su madre. Incluso podría decirse que era algo 'cool'. Su madre, a pesar de todas las obligaciones que demandaba el hecho de tener 3 niños a su cargo, seguía escribiendo para el periódico y llevaba una vida medianamente ordinaria. Pero su padre no era así. A cada lado que iban tenía que destacar, y eso Albus lo detestaba.

Fuera de todo eso, Adivinación podía ser una materia tolerable, en una situación corriente. Pero este lunes no tenía nada de corriente. Scorpius iba a consultarle sobre su sueño. La ansiedad que Albus sentía era demencial. Se deslizaba por sus entrañas colocándole pequeños hilos que luego uniría en una manivela de donde lo manejaría. Era un auténtico títere de ella, dominando todo su ser sin poder escapar.

El plan original era hablar con su madre, Sybill. Pero los planes nunca se presentan como uno los previó. Lo apremiante de la situación requería que hablen ahora. No porque realmente hubiera riesgos en lo inmediato. Sino que era urgente para entender un poco más todo lo que pasaba. Podría ser la única salida de este callejón oscuro en el que dos pequeños niños inocentes estaban inmersos, pero sobre todo uno de ellos. Scorpius. A pesar de que no lo muestre, Albus podía notar como sufría todo este tiempo. Su mirada no era tan brillante como solía serlo. Había dejado de ser el lucero en medio de su cielo, para pasar a ser una tenue enana roja. Necesitaba que vuelva a brillar. Y quizás saber lo que pasaba podría darle tranquilidad y permitirle estar mejor.

Una vez que la clase terminó, Albus y Scorpius se acercaron a la profesora. Trudy no era para nada parecida a su desalineada madre. Llevaba un vestido, para nada apretado, pero que contorneaba su figura con mucho éxito. En lugar de los gruesos lentes que lleva Sybill, ella lucía un pupile en cada ojo de un color distinto que iba cambiando con los días. Hoy había tocado violeta y aguamarina. Sin duda el componente 'raro' de su madre, en cierto punto había permanecido intacto.

"Muchachos! Me agarran desprevenida... qué puedo ofrecerles?... alguna tarea qué no entiendan?" su voz era cálida y siempre hacía sentir cómodo a cualquiera que entable conversación con ella

"No... No... profesora, necesitamos hablar con usted sobre algo..." dijo Albus algo nervioso

"Ohh... ya veo... no tienen tiempo de hacer la tarea... saben que no puedo hacer distinciones muchachos, podríamos pasar la fecha pero no más que eso" Trudy tenía la mala costumbre de adelantarse a los hechos, quizás algo normal en los Videntes, pero sin una bola de cristal al frente para ver lo que seguía, se suele tornar en un error tras error

"No, Trudy... Upps" Albus estaba realmente nervioso, no podía tratar a un profesor por su nombre de pila "Disculpe, Profesora, PROFESORA, tonto yo, mi error"

"Ya Albus, déjame a mi" Scorpius acudió en su rescate al ver a los constantes tropiezos del Potter "Lo que mi amigo quiere decir" _amigo,_ en seguida pensó Albus _los amigos no besan de la manera en que yo lo hago_ , tan poco tiempo y ya le molestaba la denominación "Necesitamos ayuda para interpretar una profecía, y esperamos que pueda, porque realmente es muy importante"

"Qué tan importante?" si que era incisiva Trudy

"Podría ser lo más importante desde la Profecía a Harry Potter" dijo Scorpius inflando el pecho. Quizás era exagerado, y lo notó cuando Albus lo miró de manera nada feliz por haber nombrado a su padre, y más sabiendo bien cuanto odiaba ese tipo de cosas. Pero el Malfoy hubiera hecho lo que sea para poder convencer a la profesora

"Ya lo veremos, síganme" dijo haciéndole una seña.

Tras atravesar la puerta que estaba al costado del centro de la clase, se encontraron con un vistoso despacho. Quizás vistoso hubiera sido una palabra pobre para describir lo que veían. El lugar estaba lleno de excentricidades típicas de un vidente. En la pared del fondo había una especie de mural integrado por tazas con hojas de té de las más diversas formas y colores apiladas en fila. Las paredes eran color azul cobalto y había varios cuadros de artistas ilusionistas. Todo utensilio que había, desde mesas, sillas, hasta dos esculturas que colgaban de dos extremos, estaban hechas en papel usando la técnica de origami. Seguramente estaban reforzadas con algún tipo de encantamiento. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron con cuidado en las sillas, tenían miedo de romper algo.

"Vaya... esto es bastante peculiar" dijo Scorpius con unos ojos maravillados, él amaba este tipo de cosas "Peculiar, pero magnifico"

"Gracias, mis colegas profesores no suelen apreciar mis gustos pero sería más que tonta si los cambiara por lo que piensan un montón de ancianos decrépitos" enseguida se llevó una mano a su boca, como avergonzada por lo que acaba de decir "Disculpen, esos comentarios no son propios de una profesora, hagan de cuenta que no lo escucharon"

"Trato" dijeron ambos mientras reían, sin duda Trudy era todo un personaje

"Bueno muchachos, que asunto tan urgente traen entre manos?"

Durante al menos 20 minutos Scorpius habló sin parar, contándole con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado, excepto claro, aquellos momentos íntimos entre ellos dos que quizás hubieran estado algo de más. Albus notaba como el rostro de Trudy fue transformándose progresivamente abandonando la radiante sonrisa que llevaba al principio, siendo reemplazada por un gesto de confusión demasiado evidente. Incluso por momentos notaba como se mordía lo labios con gesto de preocupación.  Eso lo aterraba. La preocupación de Albus era evidente, pero en cierto punto justificada por el sentimiento que le tenía. Quizás a veces podía ser muy poco parcial en cuanto a todo lo que sucedía y sobre dimensionar lo que pasaba. En cambio la preocupación de la profesora era diferente. Sentía que ella iba a valorar todo objetivamente. Y si ella estaba alarmada, seguro era porque era real.

Scorpius terminó. Trudy no habló. Aun estaba procesando todo lo que había recibido. Sin previo aviso, se paró corriendo a uno de los armarios. Tras caersele un par de cosas encima, delatando el magnífico desorden que tenía, volvió con una bola de cristal. Enseguida le dijo a Scorpius que pusiera las manos encima. Ella también apoyó una de sus manos. La bola empezaba a mostrar un rayo de luz en su interior que giraba, pero tras 10 minutos contemplando el objeto nada pasó.

"Realmente funciona?" preguntó Albus con una impaciencia creciente

"SHHH" dijeron ambos al unisono.

Después de un minuto y medio en silencio, un temblor empezó a mover todo en la habitación. Los ojos de Trudy se tornaron blancos y Albus empezó a asustarse. Las facciones de Scorpius no habían mutado, como si supieran que eso era exactamente lo que tenía que pasar. La vidente comenzó a hablar con una voz algo terrorífica

**_"La vida es como una ruleta_  
_Verde está en tu legado_  
_Verde es la sombra de tu esencia_  
_Verde es tu perdición y dolor_  
_Verde será tu sanación_  
_Pero para que eso ocurra_  
_La menta debe dejar de ser solo eso_  
_Debe madurar_  
_Debe crecer_  
_Debe sacrificar_  
_Debe vencer el temor_  
_O todo penderá de un hilo_  
_Solo la verdadera batalla_  
_Entre el anhelo_  
_Y el juicio_  
_Podrá salvarte"_  
**

Los ojos de la profesora volvieron a su posición normal. Pero lo que nunca iba a volver a estar normal era el pensamiento de Albus. Qué había sido eso? QUÉ CARAJO HABÍA PASADO? Albus y Scorpius se miraban horrorizados, no entendían nada. Parecía como que estaban a foja cero una vez más.  Era como volver a empezar. Cada paso que avanzaban se veía seriamente contrarrestado por cada nuevo indicio que hallaban. Albus quería cerrar los ojos. No quería saber más nada. Quería olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pasando. Quería que Scorpius no corra ningún peligro, que estuviera por siempre y para siempre a su lado. Pero sabía que eso no era así. El riesgo en que estaba parecía crecer a cada segundo.

Trudy estaba recomponiéndose. Los miró un rato largo, muy largo, pensando, observando, intentando encontrar la respuesta en lugares donde nadie las habría buscado.

"Sin duda alguna todo tiene que ver con 'el verde' " dijo Scorpius intentando romper el momento con la obviedad de su razonamiento

"Eso sin duda" dijo Trudy "Ahora hay un par de cosas que no me cierran"

"Solo un par?" preguntó Albus sintiéndose algo tonto, él no podía entender una pizca del mejunje de palabras que había recitado

"Es que se plantea difícil, es una de las profecías más misteriosas que he visto en mi carrera" dijo Trudy agarrándose la cabeza "Es que hay un elemento que no se distingue muy bien del otro, qué diferencia puede haber entre el color verde y la menta? A caso la menta no es verde? Quizás la menta es un destino, algo en que lo verde deba transformarse, pero no está claro, aparte 'es tu esencia, es tu dolor y tu perdición', cómo algo que es parte de lo que sos puede transformarse en un triste final? Estoy muy confundida"

"La batalla entre el anhelo y el juicio, eso es exactamente como creo que se entendió?" preguntó Scorpius

"Eres rápido muchacho" dijo Trudy con cierta satisfacción por los conocimientos de su alumno "Sin duda hace referencia a una batalla interna, el anhelo es el deseo, y el juicio es la mente. Muchas veces la mente en la historia de las predicciones se presenta como 'la obligación' o 'lo correcto'. Aquí es claro. Quien sea la menta, o lo verde, no estoy muy segura, va a tener que elegir entre lo que desea o lo que debe hacer. De acuerdo a sí hace la elección correcta ganará la batalla... sino... ocurrirá con aquellos que pierden las batallas" Albus tragó saliva, nadie se animaba a decirlo, pero la palabra muerte flotaba en el aire

"Osea que voy a tener una batalla conmigo mismo?" preguntó Scorpius confundido

"No necesariamente, aun no sabemos si el verde y la menta son lo mismo. Me atrevería a decir que sí, porque habla de crecer y madurar, quizás algo verde pueda crecer en una menta como aquí lo llama, pero está difícil, y sin duda desafiante, hacia mucho que no tenía una profecía así, normalmente caen muchachas que están por casarse consultando sobre 'la buena fortuna que tendrán en su matrimonio'. Rara vez les caigo bien, será porque la mayor parte de las veces les digo que recién su tercer o cuarto matrimonio mostrará buena fortuna" Trudy era igual de nerd que Scorpius, esperando por un acertijo por resolver

"Disculpe, muy emocionante todo, pero la vida de él está en riesgo, no creo que sea hora de emocionarse" dijo Albus con cierto desprecio en su voz

"Está bien, tienes razón, a veces me dejo llevar"

"Y qué haremos?" preguntó Scorpius

"Es un caso extremadamente arduo, y parece que tu vida está en juego, una de las causas por las que el protocolo me permite actuar" _protocolo?_ ambos se preguntaban en su cabeza ahora más perdidos que antes "No me miren con esa cara, normalmente no debería decir esto, pero debido a que se acercaron a mi con semejante secreto, yo también puedo compartirles el mio" Albus esperaba que una gigante serpiente oráculo emerja de ella, o algo por el estilo, porque a esta altura del partido, con todos las rarezas que vio hoy, ya podía esperar cualquier cosa "Estudiaré el caso el Departamento de Misterios"

_Departamento de Misterios._ Ambos estaban shockeados. Eran conscientes de su error. No sabían si realmente querían vincular el caso con el Ministerio de Magia, y ahora ella sin duda lo haría, terminando posiblemente conocido por todo el mundo.

"Usted es una Inefable?" preguntó Scorpius sin salir de asombro

"Transitoria, y por más que odie el nombre, sí, si lo soy"

"NO LLEVARAS EL CASO AL DEPARTAMENTO" dijo Albus gritando

"Tranquilo Potter, por qué razón no?"

"Simplemente por mi apellido, NO LE SUENA POTTER? JEFE DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE AURORES? No quiero POR NADA EN EL MUNDO que mi padre pueda poner siquiera sus narices en esto" su cuerpo enervaba de la ira

"Cálmense, y déjenme explicarles como funciona todo, ni siquiera la Ministro de Magia podría acceder a mi investigación"

"Cómo puede ser posible?" preguntó Scorpius

"Es simple" sin embargo para ellos dos no parecía nada simple "El Departamento de Misterios es independiente del Ministerio de Magia. Nadie puede perturbar su tarea. Y sólo pueden ser conocidas sus investigaciones cuando se trata de preguntas trascendentes o de alguna amenaza tangible para el funcionamiento mismo del mundo mágico"

"Preguntas trascendentes?" interrogó Albus

"Claro, _qué hay después de la muerte? Los pensamientos existen o es una ilusión programada? El tiempo puede adelantarse o solo podemos viajar inversamente?_ " Scorpius desplegaba una vez más sus conocimientos

"Vaya que eres todo un erudito" dijo Trudy aplaudiendo

"Estoy aturdido" Albus estaba enfadándose aun más, detestaba no entender nunca, como si estuviera siempre atrasado con respecto a los demás

"Contrario a lo que se cree, el Departamento de Misterios no solo se encarga de entrometerse en los asuntos de otros, es un verdadero cuerpo científico que estudia cuestiones como el amor, el tiempo, el espacio, y claro, como no podía ser de otra manera, las profecías"

"Pero el caso será analizados por todos los miembros del departamento, se va a esparcir, no se si quiero que Scorpius se someta a esa mortificación" Albus estaba decidido a dejar a mil kilómetros del asunto al Ministerio si podía ser posible

"Respuesta equivocada una vez más, cuando se trata de profecías, al ser algo tan secreto y personal, puede trabajarlo unicamente el vidente al que se le entregó la confianza" Trudy lucia victoriosa una vez más

"Scorp, es tú decisión, yo no me voy a entrometer más de lo que ya lo he hecho, ahora te toca a ti, ver si te apetece entregarle semejante asunto al Departamento de Misterios o seguir investigando por nuestra cuenta" Albus deseaba intensamente que le dijera que no, pero sabía que era la respuesta de los tontos y cobarde, y qué había demasiadas garantías como para no tentarse

"Disculpa Albus, pero acepto, solo quiero llegar al fin del asunto" dijo Scorpius. La sangre de Albus se heló, no era la respuesta que quería, sí la que esperaba, pero tenía algún tipo de esperanza de que dijera que no

"Está todo dicho, les prometo que me moveré con la mayor profesionalidad del mundo, no habrá nada de que preocuparse" y le dio la mano a Scorpius, como cerrando el trato

"Gracias por su servicio" dijo el Mafoy

"Es todo un placer, espero tener novedades pronto"

Y así salieron por la puerta. A medida que bajaban para ir Runas Antiguas, Scorpius quiso entablar algún tipo de conversación con su chico. Pero Albus estaba distante. Aun estaba enojado. Lo tomaba hasta en cierto punto como una traición de su parte confiar el asunto al ministerio. A caso él no era suficiente para resolver la situación? Aunque sabía que no, que quizás esto estaba más allá de ellos dos, más allá del bien y el mal, de igual modo le molestaba y más considerando que era el Ministerio. Todo tan cerca de su padre hacia que la situación se vuelva impredecible. Qué pasaría si alguien atacara el ministerio y robara la profecía y ahora no solo la gente se mofaría de Scorpius por ser el 'hijo de Voldemort' (lo que claramente era pura mierda, ya que la investigación del ministerio había arrojado que era un Malfoy puro) sino que también se burlarían de él por 'místico'. En cierto punto, lo único que buscaba, era protegerlo. No quería que sufra más. Y aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, a veces Albus, por su carácter, no empleaba los mejores medios.

"Albus... ALBUS ESCÚCHAME, RESPONDE, ALGO" sin duda Scorpius iba a perder su capacidad de soportarlo, hoy ya todo había sido mucho como para agregar ingredientes a la explosiva mezcla "YA, SEGURO ESTÁS ENOJADO, CREES QUÉ NO TE CONOZCO? SABÍA QUE IBAS A REACCIONAR EXACTAMENTE DE ESTA FORMA"

"CÓMO QUIERES QUE REACCIONE CUÁNDO TE ESTOY DEJANDO QUE VAYAS DIRECTO A TROPEZARTE, A EQUIVOCARTE?" el gritó de Albus había sido bastante más fuerte que el de Scorpius

"AL MENOS NO ME HUBIERAS DADO LA POSIBILIDAD DE ELEGIR"

"SABES QUE DETESTÓ AL MINISTERIO, QUE COMPLICAN TODO"

"TÚ COMPLICAS LAS COSAS, SIEMPRE TODO POR EL CONFLICTO CON TU PADRE"

"ME PARECE QUE ESTÁS SIENDO EGOÍSTA, SOLO PIENSAS EN TI" dijo Albus haciendo a Scorpius reaccionar, eso último le había dolido

"PENSANDO EN MI? YO? ENSERIO TE OYES LO QUE DICES, PENSANDO EN MI? ERES INCREÍBLE. SI HAGO ESTO ES POR LOS DOS, PARA QUE TÚ NO TENGAS QUE SOPORTAR MÁS NADA DE MIS PROBLEMAS CON EL MÁS ALLÁ. CREES QUE NO NOTO CÓMO TE MOLESTA? A MI TAMBIÉN ME MOLESTA, Y ME LO QUIERO SACAR DE ENCIMA LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE, PERO NO, TÚ JAMÁS PUEDES ENTENDER NADA MÁS QUE AQUELLO QUE TE GUSTA, NUNCA SE TE PUEDE DECIR QUE NO" algunas lagrimas comenzaban a caer por la mejilla de Scorpius "A caso crees qué me gusta exponerme? qué me gusta exponerte?" su voz se se quebró "Para que me gasto en palabras y en tiempo, si hablar con una piedra sería lo mismo" y tras eso Scorpius salió corriendo

"SCORPIUS... SCORPIUS ESPERA!" dijo el Potter gritando, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El rubio estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharlo.

Albus quedó afectado por eso. Tanto que rompió en llanto. Nunca discutían, era la primera vez que lo hacían. Y se sentía horrible. Era terrible saber que había hecho llorar a Scorpius. Era espantoso todo lo que le estaba pasando. Pero lo que más vergüenza le daba era ver como él estaba actuando frente a todo. Tenía que ser un apoyo para Scorpius. Debía abandonar su actitud indulgente consigo mismo, lamentándose de lo mala que podía ser la vida, y estar ahí para al único que le daba sentido a ella. Estaba obligado a ser el soporte de Scorpius. Pero quizás tenía razón, a veces le cuesta pensar en algo más que no sea él mismo. Era un cobarde y un egocéntrico. No merecía para nada el amor que el Malfoy le tenía porque qué le ofrecía él a cambio? Frustraciones. Sentía que había roto algo. Como si hubiera traspasado todas las murallas. Como si hubiera colmado cada vaso. Como si hubiera reemplazado todo el amor del corazón de Scorpius por un nefasto desprecio. Tenía miedo de que no lo perdonara, y eso astillaba de a montones su endeble corazón.

Decidió que no era indicado ir a Runas Antiguas. Bajó a las mazmorras a dormir. No estaba para nada bien y las últimas 10 horas habían sido de lo más intensas que había vivido. Se deshizo cubierto de lagrimas sobre el lecho de su cama. Dejó que la suavidad que su vida no estaba otorgándole lo acogiera quedándose dormido al instante. Estaba destruido. Era un titan caído, y no quería levantarse. Porque a veces, incluso los héroes cuelgan un rato la capa cuando están rotos.

  

                                         


	16. [Scorpius] XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras una discusión algo movida, ambos encontrarán por fin el perdón del otro. Y quizás encuentren mucho más que solo eso.

El baño lucía un poco más siniestro que de costumbre. El blanco de las paredes, la luz que entraba por la ventana encandilando el lugar, el olor a fracaso. Todo le hacia recordar a lo que sentía cuando estaba en un hospital. Hoy el baño iba a ser su hospital. Debía llorar, pegarle piñas a la pared, y curarse para poder volver a clases entero, como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque hubiera pasado todo. Scorpius se encontraba sentado contra una de las paredes, con los puños de la camisa abierta y los ojos totalmente rojos, totalmente desalineado.

Simplemente habían sido unas horas muy difíciles. Hubiera necesitado una carretilla de abrazos para recuperarse del íntegramente. Todo era mucho para sus hombros. A veces uno puede aguantar, como las hormigas, llevando más carga de la que puede. Pero cuando se posa sobre nosotros algo más de lo que podemos llevar, aun así sea muy pequeño, nos aplasta contra el suelo. Pero en este caso no era para nada pequeño. Sobre sus espaldas había llevado todo el peso de la profecía, y aunque a veces parecía insoportable, aunque en ciertos momentos sentía que los pies comenzaban a temblar, lo resistía. Pero cuando Albus discutió con él, luego de ver a la vidente, sintió que hubiera sido como si este le hubiera tirado una tonelada de su propio egoísmo sobre su pobre dorso. No pudo soportarlo más. Algo se rompió. Sus sentimientos cebados por fin se desataron y lo angustia lo enterró a 9 km bajo el suelo.

Es que simplemente era injusto. Él tenía que vivir sosteniendo con la precisión de un equilibrista sobre una cuerda floja no solo su vida, sino también la de Albus. Tenía que cuidar que no se ofenda. Caminaba con cuidado evitando no dañar su ego. Debía correr cada vez que él decidía que, por una simple desviación de como todo venía, era el fin del mundo. Y él muchas veces sabía que el fin del mundo de Albus hubiera sido el fin de su mundo. Pero esta vez era diferente. Se supone que si uno está con alguien es para disfrutar los buenos momentos, pero también para servir de estabilizador cuando una empieza a caerse, para ubicarse otra vez en línea recta y seguir hacia adelante, juntos.

Pero Albus jamás había sido así. Durante mucho tiempo fue él y solo él. Quizás uno podría pensar que todo había cambiado desde que estaban juntos. Sin embargo, a veces se hallaba así mismo preguntándose si realmente estar con él no seguía siendo un artilugio más a disposición del Potter. Una manera de cumplir sus anhelos, de sentirse querido. ¿Le importaba realmente Scorpius a Albus? La pregunta lo rompía aun más, porque parecía que nada había sido real, que todo lo que habían vivido este tiempo había sido una ilusión en función de sus propios intereses.

Esta vez no lo iba a perdonar tan fácil. Su lado más débil quería correr a sus brazos, porque al final de cuentas sabía que el desenlace iba a ser ese. Pero no, mientras pudiera debía ser fuerte, y ver si Albus por fin podía sacar una lección de todo esto, y ser de una vez por todas el hombre que necesitaba que sea.

Perdido en sus pensamientos sintió un ruido. Enseguida se perturbó y se intentó acomodar un poco. Ninguno de sus compañeros hombres podía verlo así o ser burlarían tremendamente de él. Los hombres no lloran, cierto?

No alcanzó a pararse que el 'intruso' apareció frente suyo. Ambos quedaron muy perturbados, nadie, jamás de los jamases hubiera esperado al otro en ese lugar

"Hola Scorpius..." dijo Rose algo sorprendida, sin duda no esperaba encontrarse con Scorpius ni con ningún chico ese _ese_ lugar

Los pensamientos en la cabeza de Scorpius giraban y giraban sin poder conectar ningún hilo con otro. Qué hacía Rose en un baño de hombres? Bajo ningún concepto podía entender como una chica, no solo Rose, sino cualquier chica iba a entrar al baño de hombres. Salvo que...

Empezó a observar y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. La equivocada no era Rose. El equivocado era él. Quizás algo afectado por la pelea con Albus y sin siquiera preocuparse por entrar al baño correcto se había metido a los Lavabos de Myrtle La Llorona. En primer lugar agradecía, sin saber aún como, que el fantasma no estuviera. Desde aquella vez el pasado año cuando la había conocido, a Scorpius había algo que no le gustaba. No solo el hecho de ser un fantasma. Sino el atrevimiento que había tenido con Albus. En cierto modo se había sentido ¿celoso? Quizás si. La cuestión es que jamás le había parecido una agradable compañía y más considerando que lo único que hacía era lamentarse de sus 'penumbras' todo el día.

Los segundo que pensó fue en el por qué de Rose de venir a este baño. No es usado como baño desde que la cámara secreta fue abierta aquella vez en que Myrtle murió. Nadie frecuentaba ese sitio, salvo él en cierto estado de confusión. Y por qué demonios tenía que ser Rose quién justo viniera? La muchacha nunca había sido muy empática con él y, al igual que los demás, era bastante prejuiciosa sobre la historia de que él era el famoso 'hijo de Voldemort'. Pero lo peor de todo era que era la prima de Albus. Iría corriendo a contarle que estaba llorando y no quería eso. Aunque era inútil evitar lo imposible, no quería quedar como un débil frente a él.

"Scorpius... qué haces aquí?" preguntó Rose frente a la falta de respuesta del Malfoy

"Oh disculpa... recién me acabo de dar cuenta que este no es el baño de chicos, no quería invadir el de chicas, no soy ninguna clase de pervertido ni nada. Ahora si, tengo una duda. Acabo de notar que este es el baño de Myrtle, dónde está ella?" dijo Scorpius esperando que no lo interrogara mucho y que cayera en su intención de desviar el tema, no quería tener que darle ningún tipo de explicación a nadie, y menos que menos a ella

"Emm a esta hora siempre está paseando por el lago, llega hasta allí desde las tuberías, creo que le gusta conversar con las sirenas, aunque a ellas mucho no le simpatice" explicó Rose "por supuesto que no creo que seas un pervertido" agregó la chica entre risas

"Sobre eso, qué haces aquí? Supuestamente está en desuso este lugar" Scorpius quería por todos los medios retrasar la pregunta mientras intentaba alinearse un poco con la esperanza de que se olvide

"Vaya que eres increíble, tú eres el que está en el baño equivocado y me interrogas a mi? Sólo Scorpius Malfoy podría hacerlo" dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño. A Scorpius no le gustaba para nada el tono de su voz

"Disculpa si te ofendí, no buscaba entrometerme en tus 'asuntos' "

"Está bien Scorpius, sólo vengo a ver si es posible re abrirlo, quiero proponerlo en el Congreso de modificación del reglamento, yo iré por Gryffindor tú irás por Slytherin cierto? Como sea, me parece un desperdicio que un lugar con tanta belleza, algo resquebrajada pero bueno, esté olvidado con la excusa de protegernos de un basilisco que ya ni siquiera vive... entonces estoy viniendo a ver que se puede modificar, intentar convencer a Myrtle de mudarse a otra parte... Lo que pueda para allanar el camino"

"Vaya eso es interesante, yo aún no pensé que voy a hacer con respecto al Congreso..." admitió Scorpius con algo de vergüenza

"Podrías proponer sacarlos de esa asquerosa mazamorra donde los tienen encautados"

"Eu, es cool, y más considerando que las ventanas que dan al lago! Es mágico y aparte es nuestro lugar"

"Si, en el fondo de todo, como buenos Slytherin que son " dijo Rose riéndose

"Vaya que son descarados los Gryffindors, aprovechando cada oportunidad para rivalizar. No entraré en eso. Si no te molesta me voy yendo, no quiero molestarte" dijo Scorpius enfilando para la puerta cuando Rose lo agarró por el brazo "Qué pasa?" dijo algo sorprendido

"Crees que no observo? Veo lo rojo en tu nariz y ojos, lo desarreglado que estás, tu voz nasal, es obvio que estuviste llorando" Scorpius quedó atónito frente al comentario de Rose, y él que pensó que había salido bien de la situación

"No son tus negocios Rose, déjame ir" dijo intentado irse

"Espera... Espera... Tiene que ver con Albus?" preguntó Rose, Scorpius estaba poniéndose tómate, no podía creer que ella hubiera mencionado a Albus en todo esto, acaso era telepata o algo

"Y qué te hace pensar en eso?"

"Oh no sé, quizás porque los único seres humanos en la tierra con los que ambos se relacionan es a ver... ustedes mismos" por más que odiara admitirlo, la chica tenía razón, prácticamente eran siameses

"Sí, me pelee con Albus, contenta?" respondió Scorpius vencido

"Mejor, ahora bien qué te hizo? A caso son pareja ya?" Scorpius quedó helado, cómo sabía que eran pareja? Acaso Albus lo había traicionado y le había contado? Ahora estaba más enojado que nunca con el Potter. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas le iba a romper la cara. Tanto tiempo y tiempo que le había pedido esperar a 'estar listos' para dar a conocer su relación y ya lo había divulgado

"Cómo lo sabés?" preguntó desafiante

"En realidad no lo sé, sólo lo supongo, yo le dije a Albus que en la fiesta te bese, no sé si lo hizo" Scorpius estaba ahora enojado pero consigo mismo, por ser tan obvios para que Rose lo haya supuesto

"No lo hizo, de hecho fui yo quien fue a la bendita Torre a buscarlo, de ser por él estaría ahora en Durmstrang"

"Oh vaya... lamento eso, en la realidad quería que por fin estén juntos, pero bueno... nunca fue muy valiente cierto?"

"No podría estar más de acuerdo"

"Y por qué pelaron?" Scorpius no estaba muy satisfecho la manera en que Rose se estaba entrometiendo en sus asuntos

"Por qué debo contarte? Acaso crees que soy tonto?" ese comentario ofendió seriamente a Rose, la furia podía verse en su rostro

"Qué crees que puedo hacer con lo que digas? Ir a contarle a Albus? A caso no me conoces?" lo increpó

"Nunca me lo permitiste" vaya golpe bajo, Scorpius se refería a la manera en que ella había sido distante con él durante todos estos años

"Olvidemos el pasado, ok? Todo es diferente ahora"

"Qué ha cambiado" preguntó Scorpius

"Somos familia!"

"Eso está por verse"

"Vaya que se han peleado enserio por lo que veo" dijo Rose, sorprendida por el tenor de los comentarios de Scorpius "vamos cuéntame, no te dejaré ir hasta que me digas" nunca se rendía no?

"Quieres probar?" dijo Scorpius apuntándole con su varita

"No creo que te atrevas, recuerda que soy una chica" Scorpius jamás se hubiera atrevido aunque hubiera sido un chico, esa era la realidad, y más considerando lo que había ocurrido la última vez que atacó a alguien... Por otro lado pensó que aunque era una mala, malísima, terrible horrorosa idea, quizás contarle a Rose lo ocurrido le iba a servir para descargarse

"Okey, siéntate que hay bastante"

Scorpius relató los hechos durante al menos 20 minutos. Rose no parpadeaba, escuchaba atentamente intentando no perderse nada. El Malfoy le relató la pelea completa, sin mencionar la profecía ni los sueños, solo haciendo una mera mención a ellos como 'problemas donde necesitaba ayuda y el sostén de su novio'.

"A ver Scorpius conozco a Albus hace mucho tiempo y lidiar con su egocentrismo la verdad es muy difícil, en eso tienes razón, porque es un secreto a voces que debe dejar de pensar en si mismo y preocuparse un poco más por los demás. En eso te doy la razón" dijo Rose haciendo una pausa "Ahora bien, sobre que está contigo solo para cumplir con un deseo o que en realidad ni siquiera se preocupa en ti ya no lo creo"

"A dónde quieres llegar?" Scorpius estaba algo confundido

"Es simple, Albus deja un poco de lado su narcisismo solo para pensar en ti. Es claro que quizás no como lo necesitarías, pero estoy muy seguro que te ama un montón, y que si hace algo mal no es con mala intención, no se dará cuenta, porque que te ama estoy segura" Scorpius estaba siendo movido por eso

"Y cómo puedes estar tan segura? Es tu primo, no importa que yo diga mil cosas malas sobre él, jamás podrás opinar parcialmente o en su contra, porque lo vas a proteger a toda costa, porque es tu familia, y más considerando que los Gryffindor son muy leales" desafío el Malfoy intentando destruir su argumento

"Exacto, es lo que yo haría por él, protegerlo, pero el jamás haría eso por mi y eso es por tu culpa" Rose dijo eso último con algo de tristeza

"A qué te refieres?" interrogó Scorpius

"Es simple Scorp, me di cuenta que él estaba enamorado de vos cuando se alejó de mi, que soy su prima, para protegerte, porque yo no era para nada agradable contigo. Sin ser nada ustedes aun, él ya te estaba poniendo primero incluso que a la familia. Decidió desde el principio ser tu amigo cuando sabía que nuestras familias no eran de las muy amigas y por sobre todo, yo creo que si él está en Slytherin, en parte es por tu culpa"

"Por qué?" Scorpius preguntó emocionado

"Porque cuando conoció al dulce chico en ese tren, ese tierno niño que le ofreció muchoa más que solo sus dulces, nunca más quiso separarse de él. Y si está en Slytherin es porque él lo decidió, porque tú lo hechizaste desde el principio, tanto que quiso seguirte a donde sea que vayas" Rose le dio un abrazo a un Scorpius que ya no podía contener más el llanto. Estaba muy conmocionado. Y realmente se sentía un tonto por haber dudado de los sentimientos de Albus. Quizás tenía mucho que cambiar, pero después de todo era su chico y él iba a ayudar a hacerlo. A que por fin cambie.

"Gracias Rose" después de todo la Granger-Weasley no era tan mala

"Llámame Ro, y deja que él se disculpe porque tuvo la culpa, pero no vayan a terminar la relación por esto"

"Está bien Ro, realmente te debo una, lo que si ni una palabra a nadie"

"Inmutable como una piedra, eso te lo aseguro"

Scorpius salió directo a clases. Estaba llegando realmente tarde. Recién se iban a ver a la noche con Albus. Hasta que eso pase iba a tener bastante tiempo para pensar que era lo que iba a decirle.

**_________________________**

La cena había sido bastante más tarde que lo usual. Albus no había estado allí lo cual le llamó bastante la atención. Luego de una reunión algo larga del club de astronomía (si, solo Scorpius estaba medito en esas cosas), cuando el reloj marcaba las 23:45 por fin comenzó a volver hacia las mazmorras. Probablemente todos estarían durmiendo, incluso Albus.

Cuando llegó comenzó a atravesar la Sala Común, camino obligado hacia los dormitorios. Todo lucía bastante apacible y tranquilo. Transitaba transversalmente sin ninguna preocupación cuando oyó algo que prácticamente lo hizo colgarse del techo. Enseguida tomó su varita. A esa hora debían estar todos durmiendo. Seguramente sería algún alumno un poco desobediente, pero nunca se sabe que se puede encontrar uno en Hogwarts.

Un ronquido.

Decidió acercarse a uno de los sillones. Seguramente alguien se había quedado dormido leyendo, hubiera sido algo típico que le hubiera ocurrido a él, por lo que se iba apiadar de esa pobre alma y lo iba despertar para que vuelva a dormir a su cama. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente y ya desde lejos podía ver que era lo que yacía por encima desde el respaldar. No parecía que alguien realmente se haya quedado dormido. O no por lo menos sin querer. Quien estaba acostado estaba en pijamas y con una manta que lo cubría todo. Le llamó bastante la atención y cuando se acercó vio un rostro que reconocería aun a mil kilómetros.

Era Albus.

Por la barba de Dumbledore se podría saber qué hacía Albus durmiendo en un sillón en lugar de su cama en la habitación que compartían? Claro, la frase en su cabeza lo hizo comprender todo. _Compartían._ Albus probablemente estaba durmiendo allí por la pelea que tuvieron. Vaya que se lo había tomado en serio. Por más que hubiera sido lo correcto dejar que él duerma en el diván hasta el día siguiente y que sólito vuelva a la 'madriguera', sabía que no lo iba a dejar hacer eso. Y más considerando que probablemente se había ido pensando que Scorpius no iba a querer compartir la habitación con él por el altercado que habían tenido hace algunas horas.

"Albus, Albus... ALBUS" dijo Scorpius agarrándolo por el hombro, sacudiéndolo un poco

"Emm... ougggmmm" Albus balbuceaba cosas indescifrables, realmente parecía estar muy dormido

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER" casi despierta a mitad Slytherin con ese último grito

"Papá... no, hoy no... otro día, justo hoy no quiero tus regaños"

"No soy tu padre, soy Scorpius" Albus dio un salto en el lugar. Enseguida ya estaba sentando refregándose los ojos intentado despertarse

"Scorpius... qué haces aquí?"

"Lo mismo me pregunto" dijo con un semblante serio

"No quería molestarte, así que vine a dormir aquí"

"Albus, vamos, ven, no seas tonto"

"No, si soy tonto, me porté mal, y mereces estar tranquilo hasta que puedas perdonarme" Albus era bastante trágico cuando estaba en falta

"Qué tal si los hablamos?" propuso Scorpius, esperando que no muestre mucha resistencia

"No lo creo, tú debes estar bastante enojado y seguro lo propones por obligación, para no quedar mal, ni siquiera debes querer verme, así que ve a dormir"

"A caso te escuchas, Albus? En este caso parece que tú eres el que está enojado, no yo. Si te estoy invitando a venir es con total sinceridad, hablemos"

"Estoy bien aquí, no te apiades de mi, me porté mal y necesito mi castigo"

"No es la Edad Media Albus, y mucho menos yo soy Azkaban, ven" y agarrando su mano, con alguna que otra resistencia, lo condujo hasta la habitación de ambos.

Cuando llegaron lo depositó sobre su cama y fue a ponerse sus pijamas. Ya era bastante tarde y no quería tardar tanto tiempo con la conversación pero viendo el estado de Albus, sin duda iba a tardar mucho más de lo que esperaba. Vaya que era increíble ese chico! De ser el centro del sistema solar había pasado a ser algo tan pequeño como Plutón, girando alrededor de él, sin buscar ningun tipo de atención y resignándose a su lugar algo olvidado en el sistema solar. Al salir lo encontró sentando en su cama con las piernas cruzadas.

"Crees qué es necesario hablar a esta hora, mañana tenemos clases, no sería conveniente esperar hasta la tarde, yo puedo faltar pero vos no creo que quieras" dijo Albus, otra vez en un muy molesto modo extra compasivo

"Albus, cuando hay problemas lo mejor no es tirar todo debajo de la alfombra, lo correcto es quedarse, y resolverlo, porque sino comienza a crecer, y no, no iré mañana a clases si es necesario"

"Okey" dijo Albus, tomando aire "quiero que me insultes, que te descargues, que me digas todo lo que estoy haciendo mal"

"No creo que sea necesario insultarte, si puedo hacerte una crítica constructiva"

"Scorp, esto no es un plenario de ciencias, es una charla con tu novio, no hace falta que me construyas, si quieres hacer una crítica destructiva, tienes todo el derecho"

"Tampoco se trata de que sea cruel contigo"

"Se cruel, quizás lo necesito, quizás es la única forma de la que pueda entender"

"Ay Albus, está bien" dijo Scorpius pensando un poco que era lo que estaba por decir "Sin duda eres mega archie narcisista, jamás puedes pensar en nadie que no sea tú mismo. Crees que eres como la gravedad atrayendo todo hacia a ti, y todo tiene que estar a disposición tuyo. La escena que me hiciste hoy fue de un nene de 3 años. La vida no siempre es como uno quiere! Ya lo debes haber notado con respecto a todo lo que me ha pasado y me pasa. Yo sé que detestas al ministerio, lo sé, pero parece todo seguro, parece que no revelarán nada. Aparte de última, si sale a la luz, cuál es el problema? Se trata de mi, no de ti!"

"Es que no se trata solo de ti, se trata de nosotros" dijo Albus con calma

"Explícate"

"A que no hay un 'ti' hay un 'nosotros', somos pareja, y todo lo que a ti te ocurra me va a afectar. Si la gente comienza a burlarse por todo lo que te pasa, yo no sufriré por eso, porque no me atañe, en eso tienes razón. Pero si voy sufrir, y probablemente se me partirá el corazón en tantos pedazos que jamás volveré a arreglarlo, si tengo que verte sufrir a vos culpa de esto. Ya incluso ahora se me está haciendo bastante difícil soportarlo, pensando lo injusto que es que te toque todo esto, imagínate si todo se hace público y toma aun mayores dimensiones"

"Albus, no pongas excusas, no creo que puedas hacer algo más que no sea pensar en ti mismo. Si realmente quisieras hacer algo por mi, algo para que yo no sufra y no se rompa tu corazón, te hubieras cayado y hubieras aceptado la decisión que tome, te necesito apoyándome, no guiándome, no manejando vos la nave, necesito que seas mi copiloto en todo esto" el tono seguía tranquilo, a pesar de que sabía que quizás estaba dañando bastante a Albus

"Realmente piensas que no hago nada por ti?"

"Me parece que no"

"Y qué fue defenderte el Domingo?"

"Y cómo terminó eso? Tuve que hechizar a esos dos estudiantes y prácticamente casi los asesino, por ti. En realidad creo que si hay algo entre nosotros, en parte es gracias a que yo me pongo la camiseta de Adulto e intento suplir todas tus fallas cuando te centras unicamente en tus caprichos"

"Qué quieres decir?" dijo Albus con la voz entre cortada

"Despierta Albus! Despierta de una vez! Cuándo te has arriesgado por mi? Cuándo has satisfecho algunas de mis necesidades? Si fuera por ti, hace un año ya seríamos prácticamente desconocidos. Cuando tu padre nos separó no te arriesgaste, dejaste que llore por semanas hasta que yo mismo fui y te reviví de tu eterna agonía. También estarías en Durmstrang si fuera por tu propias decisiones. Estoy harto de ser tu brújula, de tener que vivir señalándote la dirección correcta. Y ESTA ES UNA VEZ MÁS. NO DEBERÍA HACER FALTA QUE TE GRITE PARA QUE TE DES CUENTA DE QUE NECESITO QUE AHORA MÁS QUE NUNCA SEAS MI SOSTÉN, PORQUE YO, POR MI MISMO, HACE MUCHO QUE NO PUEDO PELEAR MÁS ESTÁ BATALLA SOLO" los gritos se cortaron con lagrimas. Del otro lado de la discusión también había sollozos. Nunca discutían, ambos odiaban hacerlo. No querían hacerlo nunca, y ambos vivían tragándose cosas que querían decir, pero que no lo hacían con el pretexto de no dañar al otro. Y a veces, cuando uno traga tanto y tanto, en algún momento necesita expulsar todas esas emociones negativas. Este era el momento. Y la estaban pasando realmente mal.

Albus entendió al fin su error. Comprendió que no era para nada la pareja que debía ser. Que por más que le pese parecía una relación de Scorpius consigo mismo, donde él mismo se sostenía, donde él y su persona no solo resolvían todos sus problemas, sino también muchas veces los suyos, y donde él era un mero espectador. Instintivamente se acercó dándole un fuerte abrazo. Sin duda Scorpius lo necesitaba.

"Scorp, ya deja de llorar" dijo Albus limpiándole las lagrimas al chico

"Tú también deja de llorar"

"Pero tú no hiciste nada malo, yo si, yo si merezco sufrir"

"Tampoco es para que seas tan masoquista contigo mismo"

"No, lo merezco" y tomando un poco de aire finalmente habló "Te pido disculpas, imploraría de rodillas por tu perdón si lo crees necesario. Fui un idiota, debería ser más adulto y estar contigo hasta al final, y si es posible, que el final no sea nunca. Que seamos eternos y que podamos estar juntos, por siempre. Quizás tienes razón, tengo que empezar a hacer más cosas por ti y dejar de preocuparme tanto por mi. Voy a empezar a hacer más cosas por ti. Alguien como vos merecería todo un palacio lleno de sirvientes atendiéndote, muchos aduladores diciéndote lo que vales y una multitud que te ame, pero solo me tienes a mi"

"No seas tan duro contigo" dijo Scorpius siendo interrumpido una vez más

"Sí debo ser duro conmigo mismo. Me tienes a mi, que jamás podría suplir ni siquiera una millonésima parte de lo que necesitas, que lo único que hago es mirarme al espejo, nunca miro a mi lado, donde vos estás siempre apoyándome y alentándome. Yo se que nunca bastaré para ser todo lo que necesitas" la cara de Albus ya parecía una piscina de lagrimas, realmente estaba haciendo una catarsis enorme

"En serio piensas que no bastas? Albus tú bastas, incluso rebozas lo que necesito, solo debes creer más en ti y orientarte un poco más hacia mi para ayudarme en lo mínimo, poner todo aquello bueno que tienes al servicio de alguien que no sea tú mismo. No necesito que te caigas para poder yo levantarme. Te quiero de pie, solo que a mi lado"

"Vas a poder perdonarme?"

"Creo que ya lo he hecho"

Y ambos se tendieron en un beso que habían estado esperando todo el día. Un beso con el que buscaban desplazar todo lo malo que había pasado ese día. Un beso, como un escudo para todo lo terrible que los atravesaba. Una suave sensación de alivio por fin llegaba y los llenaba. Las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas a un costado de su cuerpos. Eran como si dos pequeños niños estuvieran besándose.

                                     

 

Pero ya no eran para nada niños. Eran dos adolescentes. Y la testosterona y todas esas cosas vienen con un costo. Quizás hasta el acto más inocente de besarse, que hasta dos pequeños podrían hacerlo, despertaba miles de sensaciones. Era como si una gran tormenta de hormonas los invadiera de la cabeza a los pies. Como si un tornado de deseos los hiciera girar miles de veces sobre si mismos, queriendo hacer una sola cosa. Tocarse. Agarrarse. Pero no para necesariamente protegerse del tornado. Sino que querían tocarse, pero para muchas cosas más.

A pesar de que ambos habían mantenido bastante a raya el contacto físico, con el paso de los días la necesidad comenzaba a ser evidente. Y aunque hoy no había sido el mejor de los días, y quizás no era la mejor de las circunstancias, el deseo nunca dice cuando va a tocar la puerta. Y el deseo no sólo estaba tocando la puerta de Scorpius, quería derribarla. Como una gran bola de demolición quería dejarse llevar y romper absolutamente su templanza con Albus. Y definitivamente tenía parte de la batalla ganada.

Une erección comenzó a dibujarse por debajo del pijama de Scorpius. Como tal, la prenda tenía una tela muy suave, que hacía que todo se sienta y se note más al contacto con el otro. Y aunque Scorpius no quería que Albus se percate, él ya se había percatado hace rato.

No quería arruinar su nueva y frágil paz luego de todo lo que habían pasado hoy, así que decidió romper el beso de un tirón. Albus lucía confundido y deseoso de más, pero simplemente Scorpius no quería. No quería que las cosas se vayan de las manos. O tal vez si quería? Esa sin duda era su voz interna apoderándose de su endeble auto control. El deseo de placer se había instalado e iba a tener que correr al baño a ocuparse del asunto o todo iba a terminar mal. Oh Albus _*I was a_ _king_ _under_ _your control._

"Podría saberse porque me has soltado? He esperado para volver a besarte todo el santo día. Tengo ganas de más" maldito Albus, _yo también tengo ganas de más_ , pensaba Scorpius comenzándose a preguntar si quizás no era una mala idea algunos pequeños roces. Solo como un pequeño aperitivo de un gran banquete que iban a disfrutar otra día. _No!_ Se dijo Scorpius, pero sabía que era el no menos imperativo que se había dicho

"Es... Que..." Scorpius no sabía que decir. Era el estudiante más brillante de todo el curso. Probablemente de todo Hogwarts, pero no podía. No podía hacer otra cosa que mirar hacia abajo, en la actitud menos disimulada del planeta. No podía o no quería? Era una disyuntiva permanente en su cabeza. Culpándose por estar dejándose llevar y al mismo tiempo amando completamente el dejarse llevar

"Oh..." dijo Albus mirando hacia abajo "He notado tu 'pequeño' problema" estaba mofándose, infundadamente, pero mofándose al fin y al cabo, de su tamaño, o por lo menos lo que dejaba relucir por debajo de su pijama

"Te sorprendería que tan pequeño puede ser este problema" dijo levantando una ceja con cara de pícaro

"Me permitiría dudarlo, y más considerando que si hay de algo que sé es sobre ser 'pequeño' " Scorpius recordó todas las veces que se había reído de la estatura de Albus, parecía que el Potter estaba teniendo una suerte de venganza. Sin embargo, no era el mejor momento para venganzas. La conversación estaba haciendo algo más cálida la habitación. Y era bastante difícil tener algo de calidez en una habitación a varios metros bajo el lago negro.

"Tus dudas son injustificadas, te juro que podría sorprenderte"

"Creo que todo se trata de eso siempre, un factor sorpresa contante contigo, Scorpius" dijo Albus dando unos pasos al frente. Scorpius no pudo evitar ver que un bulto comenzaba a crecer también por debajo de la ropa de Albus. Ambos sabían lo que querían. Solo faltaba ver quien iba a dar el primer paso. Y sin duda ese no iba a ser Scorpius. Dando un paso atrás dijo

"Me parece que debo ir al baño a terminar ciertas cosas" haciendo una señal con sus dedos hacia abajo

"Terminar algo que empezamos nosotros dos, juntos, tú solo, no seria justo para mi" la frase de Albus había elevado de 0 a 100 el ritmo de la conversación. Scorpius comenzaba a transpirar nervioso. Tenía la puerta abierta para que ocurra algo. No sabía que. Pero sin duda quería correr y meterse por ella.

"Albus... hasta hace 15 minutos estuvimos discutiendo, no sé que tienes en la cabeza, pero realmente CREES que es una buena idea?"

"Scorpius, somo dos adolescentes que se gustan y que mañana no irán a la escuela, crees que vamos a aprovechar el tiempo 'estudiando'? No creo que sea la idea más divertida. Si vamos a 'hacer la *'chupina', vamos a hacerlo bien" Albus parecía decidido, Scorpius quería intentar una vez más esquivar el asunto antes de entregarse completamente

"Está bien, podemos besarnos, abrazarnos, dormir juntos, lo que quieras, todo el tiempo que quieras. No pretendía estudiar. Solo déjame ocuparme de mis necesidades"

"A caso no dijiste que yo nunca me ocupo de tus necesidades?" la mano de Albus ya acariciaba tentativamente su entrepierna

"Yo..."

"Esta es tu necesidad ahora, y quiero ser yo quien se ocupe"

"Estás realmente seguro?"

"No es nada que no haya hecho ya conmigo mismo" y con esas palabras los labios de Albus se depositaron sobre Scorpius.

Esta vez sus manos no estaban agarradas, ni cubriendo el cuello en un tibio abrazo o formando nudos en sus cabellos. Esta vez estaban en lugares que eran mucho más que _tibios._ La mano de Albus ya se encontraba agarrando el bulto de Scorpius sobre su pijama. La testosterona de Scorpius debía estar por los aires, porque si por él hubiera sido, le hubiera despedazado la ropa con los dientes y lo hubiera tirado contra la cama en ese momento. Pero debía controlarse, todo de a un paso por vez. Mientras Albus ya frotaba su zona, él agarró con ambas manos el trasero en forma de manzana de su novio.

"Oh!" dijo Albus "Hoy no abre esa puerta, te aviso" como atajándose por si las dudas

"No pretendía que lo hiciera tampoco, simplemente poner mis manos ahí no creo que haga mal a nadie"

Y Albus lo tiró contra la cama. Era hora de pasar a la acción. Scorpius se sentó como un niño impaciente que espera un dulce. El Potter se acercó sigilosamente , haciendo de cada momento eterno. Cada movimiento, cada curva dibujándose a través del pequeño rayo de luz de ña única vela encendida hacia a Scorpius perderse totalmente. Y eso que ni siquiera había empezado el show.

Una vez que llegó, se puso de rodillas y empezó con su mano a caminar como si fuera una araña sobre el miembro, aun oculto, de Scorpius. Disfrutaba ver la cara del rubio de suplica por más. Lo estaba tentando, lo estaba preparando para lo mejor. Casi sin previo aviso metió su mano por debajo del Pijama. Empezó a frotar suavemente sobre la erección de Scorpius, esta vez sin intermediarios. El tacto de Albus había trasportado a Scorpius a una especie de limbo donde todas sus sensaciones estaban potenciadas. El frío del contacto comenzó a desaparecer cuando empezó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo. Scorpius ya estaba empezando a disfrutarlo cuando se cortó.

"Qué paso?" preguntó con indignación "No vas a querer dejarlo ahí, no? Puedo morir si lo haces"

"Solo creo que no es justo que este haciendo todo debajo de tus pijamas" y con una de sus manos bajo totalmente el pantalón y bóxer de Scorpius de una sola vez. Le costó un poco, había algo que impedía que baje totalmente. Finalmente cuando lo logró vio como el pene de Scorpius dio prácticamente un golpe contra su abdomen. Albus quedo ciertamente sorprendido. Dicen muchos que existe la famosa regla de la L, que dicta que mientras más alta la persona, más pequeño el miembro. Pero sin duda Scorpius era la excepción a la regla todo el tiempo. Su virilidad era bastante larga. Habría apostado unos 20 cm. No era tan gruesa. Lo que si parecía destacar con respecto al resto fue su glande. Quizás podría decirse que era hasta desproporcionadamente más grueso con respecto al resto del órgano. Albus ya podía sentir el dolor que le causaría en el futuro intentar introducirse _eso._

"Aquí voy" y con esas últimas palabras comenzó a frotar con dedicación. Scorpius se estremecía por encima de él. Cada movimiento lo elevaba a las nubes, y lo hacia descender al infierno al mismo tiempo. Se había masturbado muchas veces. Pero nunca nadie lo había masturbado _así._ Por momentos Albus aumentaba la velocidad y por otras la disminuía abruptamente, comenzando a frotar mucho más lento. El gesto de sufrimiento, de impericia, de impaciencia de Scorpius cada vez que lo hacia la ponía mucho más duro a él mismo. Pero no era tiempo de ocuparse de él, sino de Scorpius. No podía evitar pensar lo bien que lo estaba haciendo, y de la manera en que sus largas y gruesas manos se sentían cómodas con la tarea. No pudo evitar imaginarse algo, y el deseo nublo totalmente su razón _._

"Qué tal si pruebo otra cosa? Algo más húmedo?" Scorpius entendió enseguida la indirecta, y practicamente jadeando de la desesperación dijo

"Estás seguro? Podrías"

"Lo que necesites" y aunque la muletilla era buena para justificar sus acciones, él estaba teniendo muchas más necesidades que Scorpius. Disfrutaba cien por ciento lo que estaba haciendo.

Con un poco de miedo comenzó a succionar la cabeza. Con su lengua jugaba con ella en su boca haciendo que los ojos de Scorpius giren hacia todos lados. El rubio no sabía que era más porno. Si que fuera en el colegio, si la cantidad de sensaciones que estaban invadiendo su cuerpo o si la imagen de Albus arrodillado succionando su miembro. Probablemente el morbo de ver a su Albus en esa situación lo era todo.

Albus, de apoco, comenzó a jugar con el tronco, succionando en los costados. Luego intentó introducirse todo el miembro en su garganta, pero simplemente se dio cuenta que no era una buena idea cuando vinieron las arcadas. Decidió que era hora de terminar el asunto. Comenzó a succionar con una velocidad impresionante.

La sensación de humedad en su miembro hacia sentir a Scorpius de una manera que nunca había sentido antes. Y sorprendentemente estaba apurando el asunto. Se dio cuenta que estaba apunto de terminar. En la boca. En la boca de Albus.

"Ohh... Albus... estoy por venir" creyó que era justo avisarle, pero a este no lo importó

Aceleró aun más introduciendo sus manos también al juego, que se ocupaban de su tronco, mientras que su lengua tenía el control total del glande. La combinación de ambas fue fatal. Una tren de placer salió disparando por el miembro de Scorpius. El Malfoy se estremecía por encima de Albus, sintiendo un placer que jamás había sentido antes. Un placer nuevo. Un placer elevado a la milésima potencia _._ Había acabado en la boca de Albus. Jamás lo habría imaginado ni en sus más locos sueños.

Por su parte, Albus tragó rápidamente el liquido recién depositado en su boca. Este era algo dulce, como todo lo tendiente a Scorpius. Si su entero ser era dulce, su semen no iba a ser una excepción. El Potter siguió succionando hasta que luego de un minuto el miembro de Scorpius se terminó de encoger. Habría apostado cualquier cosa a que sin duda esa había sido la parte que Scorpius más había disfrutado, ya que todo queda muy sensible luego de acabar. Prueba de ellos eran la cantidad de gemidos descontrolados que habían inundado la calma noche. Solo esperaba que nadie los haya escuchado.

Albus aun seguía duro y Scorpius pudo notarlo.

"No crees que es mi turno ahora?" preguntó Scorpius colocándose el bóxer.

Albus se había sentido muy cómodo durante todo el acto, quizás ahora debía ir al baño, y aunque podría abreviar el trámite dejando que Scorpius disfrute un poco de él, finalmente desistió.

"Se trataban de tus necesidades, no de las mías, ya vengo, voy al baño" y aunque Scorpius intentó detenerlo, Albus ya se había ido.

_Vaya noche!_ pensaba Scorpius. Y aunque se quedó con las ganas de más, todo había sido perfecto. Jamás se había sentido así. Y nunca imaginó que la persona con la que iba a sentirse así iba a ser con Albus. Había sido maravilloso, y había rozado el límite de lo utópico. Dejar tentar los demonios de vez en cuando no era mala idea para el ángel que era Scorpius.

                                     ****

Albus volvió a la cama y se acostó junto a él. Ambos miraban hacia arriba, como no sabiendo que decir.

"Te gustó?" preguntó Albus algo dubitativo

"Creo que fue la mejor experiencia de toda mi vida, gracias" dijo Scorpius con una sinceridad brutal

"No hay de que, solo me ocupé de tus necesidades"

"Y aunque espero que lo sigas haciendo, gracias, de verdad"

"Por qué tanto agradecimientos?" preguntó Albus confundido

"Porque hasta no hace una hora estábamos discutiendo, pudiste olvidarte de todo rápidamente y seguir. Te doy las gracias por poder mirar adelante cuando yo quizás a veces me quedo demasiado enfrascado en lo que paso, sintiéndome culpable por todo" las palabras salían de la boca de Scorpius con una carga de sinceridad enorme

"Tu no tendrías que enojarte y mirar atrás si yo no fuera mejor novio, pero bueno, de nada" y Albus se sentía un poco mejor consigo mismo, porque estaba haciendo algo realmente enorme para Scorpius, no complicando las cosas cuando no lo requería

"Cayate, eres el mejor novio del mundo"

"Entonces tú lo eres del universo"

"Basta de ser tan tierno, que vas a vomitar semen"

"No empieces a cargarme con eso por favor"

"Está bien, vamos a dormir?" sugirió Scorpius

"Como gustes"

Y acurrucándose contra él, finalmente Scorpius dijo

"Espero que sueñes con ángeles Albus"

"Yo espero que sueñes conmigo" dijo Albus dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, uno junto al otro, sin separarse, como el rompecabezas más importe del mundo, unidos por una fuerza ancestral, su mágico amor, sin que nada pudiera separarlos. Scorpius no pudo evitar pensar en la canción Desire de Years & Years antes de dormirse, tarareándola por lo bajo, reformulando una pequeña parte para que se adecuara perfectamente a él y todo lo que estaba sintiendo. _"Is it desire or is it love that I'm feeling for you?"_

_"I_ _don't_ _want desiere"_

_ **"I want love"** _

_**____________________________** _

Notas:

_*I was a_ _king_ _under_ _your control._ Parte de la canción King de Years & Years. Traducción para el que la necesite: "Era un rey bajo tu control"

_*Chupina. P_ alabra latinoamericana que podría significar "faltar al colegio, sin que nadie se entere"

El último fragmento de la canción en inglés está modificada en sus dos últimas oraciones. La traducción al español para quien lo necesite es: "Es deseo o es amor lo que siento por ti? 

No quiero que sea deseo

Quiero que sea amor"

 

 


	17. [Albus] XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lluvia. Mucho no hay por hacer, no? Una tarde en la cabaña de Hagrid será ideal para pasar el día. Las dudas de Albus vuelven, y quizás con más fuerza que nunca.

Albus yacía aun en su cama. En su cara una pequeña mueca de satisfacción estaba dibujada. Sonreía. ¿Cómo no era posible sentirse de esa manera cuándo quien amas se halla profundamente dormido a tu lado? Sí. Este era uno de esos momentos de estaba muy positivo. Esos momentos donde creía que su 'patética' vida estaba ordenada. Sentía que toda su existencia era igual a un batallón militar perfectamente encolumnado detrás de la orden de un brillante general para desfilar en unos de esos países orientales. Ese general era nada más ni nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy. Él era quien lo mantenía en un perfecto status quo, donde todo se encontraba en la posición correcta. Pero al mismo tiempo rompía todos sus esquemas. Se deshacía de todas sus negativas estructuras, reemplazándolas por fuertes armazones de alegría. Pero Albus sabía perfectamente que todo lo que Scorpius había construido en él aun era de cristal.

Cualquier pequeño problema hacia que Albus desestabilice todo el progreso que Scorpius había hecho en él. Y él sabía perfectamente que iba a pasar bastante tiempo hasta que los cimientos se vuelvan sólidos en su interior. Ayer había sido el infierno. Hoy estaba en el Olimpo. Porque a pesar de todo seguían juntos.

Scorpius despertó con un semblante algo confuso, pero cuando visualizó las dos gemas verdes que Albus llevaba por ojos, su mundo se transformó en alguna especie de trance exótico, donde involuntariamente en su boca se delineaba una gran curva.

"Vaya, Rapunzel ha despertado" dijo Albus agarrando los ya algo salvajes rizos de Scorpius entre sus dedos

"Albus, es necesario que hagas el chiste sobre mi cabello todas las mañana?" aunque intentaba lucir enojado, jamás podría haberlo estado

"Es necesario porque lo amo, te queda hermoso"

"Tanto como a mi?"

"Eh?"

"Si amas a mi cabello tanto como a mi?"

"Emm, amo más a tu cabello" una risa burlona aparecía en la cara de Albus "y al ser parte de ti, el amor que tengo por tu cabello se reparte al resto, se endosa, se multiplica y se acrecienta con el que le tengo al resto de tu ser"

"La próxima vez no mezcles matemáticas y coqueteo, si?" a pesar de que había sido bastante rebuscado, Scorpius amaba como Albus expresaba sus sentimientos, porque era de la misma manera en que era el Potter. Enredado, como un ovillo de lana.

"Igual creo que lo amaría más con una corona de flores sobre tu cabeza"

"Vas a tener que esperar bastante para eso porque estamos entrando en el otoño y técnicamente las flores comienzan a marchitarse"

"No creo que sea necesario" Albus realmente quería verlo con la corona de flores, por lo que sacó su iPhone y abrió Snapchat "mira esto" una corona de flores yacía reluciente en su cabeza a través de su celular

"Ay Albus, no te das por vencido, no?" dijo Scorpius mientras se sacaba la foto. Realmente le quedaba hermoso, parecía un hada rubia que traía la primavera luego del invierno. Pero no traía la primavera a cualquier lugar. La llevaba a su vida.

 

Luego de sacarle la foto y guardarla en los recuerdos, dejó el celular para seguir hablando. Mientras lo hacían pensaba en el porque de no poder publicar la foto con una linda leyenda que diga "mi bello novio". Él sabía el porque. Y una de las principales razones era él. La necesidad de ocultar la relación hasta ordenar ciertas cosas a veces era estresante. Y como siempre, cuando Albus tiene sus buenos momentos, quiere salir a gritar su amor.

Después sale a la vida y recuerda porque no lo hace.

Una vez que se cambiaron bajaron al comedor donde varios de sus 'compañeros' se reían de ellos, preguntando porque razón **ambos** habían faltado a clases. Albus no iba a perder tiempo explicándole a un par de simios retrasados la hermosa noche que habían pasado. En lugar de eso comieron rápido, y volvieron a los dormitorios.

El día era lluvioso, no invitaba a hacer mucho más que quedarse a dormir o mirar una película. Pero Albus no quería que se quedaran todo el día en la habitación. Tal como le había dicho anoche a Scorpius, no aprovecharían el día estudiando. Y mucho menos mirándose la cara el uno al otro aburridos. Por eso se puso a pensar que podían hacer ambos en un día como hoy. No había mucha diversión en Hogwarts, y mucho menos en un día de clases. Hogsmade? Muy lejos y Albus lo odiaba. Qué otro lugar podría darles cobijo un día como hoy?

La cabaña de Hagrid.

Sin duda no era una mala idea. Y aunque también estarían encerrados, seguramente Hagrid los dejaría cocinar algo, jugar con algunas de sus criaturas y luego pasar parte de la noche acurrucados hasta volver a dormir. A pesar de que debían caminar entre la lluvia, no era lo mismo tener que hacer algunos metros hasta una cabaña, que varios kilómetros hasta un pueblo que ni siquiera era de su agrado.

Ahora bien, cocinar? Desde cuándo Albus era bueno en la cocina?

Desde nunca. Pero por lo menos podía compartir una actividad con Scorpius. Y pensaba que todo se vería especialmente hermoso. Ya podía imaginarse la guerra de harina que iba a terminar seguramente cubriéndolos de blanco. Simplemente la idea era genial.

"Scorpius?"

"Sí, qué ocurre?" dijo Scorpius dejando a un lado su libro

"Tengo una pequeña idea a la que no vas a poder negarte"

"Ah si? Y de qué se trata?" dijo mirándolo con cara desafiante

"El plan perfecto para un día lluvioso como hoy"

"Yo no veo lluvia aquí, bajo el lago negro"

"Vamos Scorpius, no vengas con esas cosas, que si puedes ver bien a las sirenas totalmente asustadas cuando los rayos penetran hasta el fondo"

"Está bien, no te exasperes, solo estoy molestándote" Scorpius decía mientras se tocaba el cabello "solo me refiero a qué no hay mucho distinto que podamos hacer que sea diferente a un día soleado"

"Claro que podemos hacer cosas diferentes Scorpius, estamos obligados a estar encerrados todo el día! Las actividades tienen que ser diferentes a que si pudiéramos salir fuera"

"A caso cuándo salimos afuera? Estamos siempre encerrados"

"Buen punto, pero no importa ESCÚCHAME"

"Deberías verte cuando te enojas por pequeñas cosas, eres tan adorable, como un gatito entrando al agua"

"Maldita seas Scorpius, me haces muy difícil no querer tirarte contra la pared y besarte apasionadamente"

"No veo motivo de porque debas impedirte eso" Scorpius estaba provocándolo demasiado, y Albus no sabía hasta que punto era eso sano

"No pidas cosas de las que después vas a arrepentirte, basta. Escucha, se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a la cabaña de Hagrid"

"Hagrid? A qué" Scorpius lucía confundido

"A pasar un día de a dos, como si fuéramos una pareja viviendo sola"

"No crees que eso es muy cliché? De hecho ya vivimos como si fuéramos una pareja" hoy el Malfoy estaba especialmente punzante, molestando y retrucando a Albus por todo

"Vamos Scorpius, puedes parar?"

"Está bien" dijo riéndose "a veces pareces una mantis religiosa a punto de knockear a alguien cuando te empiezo a colmar la paciencia"

"Podríamos cortarla por hoy con el ciclo de animales? Primero un gato, ahora una mantis. Tantos 'a veces' me exaspera. Entonces. Dime por qué no quieres ir, estás evadiendo tanto el tema que es obvio"

"No evado el tema, solo me rio un rato, no se te puede hacer ninguna broma, no?" dijo Scorpius poniéndose serio "Solo voy a preguntarte, estás pensando bien esto? Mira que tu padre y Hagrid son bastante amigos, hasta íntimos diría yo, podría contarle de lo nuestro"

Mierda. No lo había pensado. Scorpius tenía razón. Como siempre cuando todo parece que comienza a ir mejor, a Albus se le olvida algún pequeño detalle. Pero tras pensar un momento pensó que no iba a ser mucho problema.

"No creo que Hagrid cuente algo así a mi padre, aparte le pediré que se vaya, me lo debe"

"Te lo debe?" Scorpius lucía confundido

"Recuerdas la cita que hice en la sala de menesteres?"

"Sería imposible olvidar algo así" dijo Scorpius mientras una pequeña sonrisa se plantaba en sus rostro recordando el viaje al espacio y todo lo que había pasado

"Bueno, en realidad fue mi plan B, mi plan A era Hagrid. Me canceló minutos antes. Por eso me lo debe. Actuaremos como dos amigos mientras él este y cuando se vaya seremos nosotros mismos, como siempre" había algo que le hacia ruido a Albus mientras lo decía "osea, no quiere decir que no podamos ser nosotros mismos antes, solo que, bueno"

"Albus, ya entendí" Scorpius lo cortó en seco antes de que todo terminara terrible "Vamos de Hagrid, lo que si deberás llevar algún paraguas o algo de eso porque afuera llueve bastante"

"Ya lo sé, ya lo tengo planeado" y con algo de vergüenza sacó un pequeño paraguas rosado con lunares blancos. Scorpius no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la boca. Si no lo hubiera hecho probablemente hubiera largado una carcajada

"Albus PUEDES DECIRME QUE ES ESO?" dijo conteniendo la risa

"Un paraguas" tenía la cara totalmente roja

"Ya lo sé idiota, me refiero a porque ese color"

"Oh... se lo quité a Lily"

"ALBUS"

"Qué? Por qué el grito?"

"Otra vez robaste?"

"Umm, yo no lo llamaría técnicamente robar..."

"Sí lo es Albus, basta. Primero la capa de James ahora este ridículo paraguas"

"No digas nunca lo de ridículo frente a mi hermana, o te asesinara con más rudeza que Nagini"

"Y eso que ella es de Gryffindor, debería ser como algún león como Simba, o algo así, no Nagini. PORQUE HABLAMOS DE ESTO, NO ME DESVÍES DEL TEMA. Que sea la última vez que robas, ok?"

"Cuando robaba la capa de James no te importaba no?"

"Esa es otra historia, no quiero que mi novio sea un bandido"

"Pero vaya que tienes un bello bandido"

"Eres un idiota, SOLO NO LO VUELVAS A HACER O SINO MÁS QUE UN BANDIDO BELLO SERÁS UN BANDIDO CON PROBLEMAS"

"Okey..."

Y tras la amenaza, con paraguas rosa incluido, emprendieron su camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

Los alrededores de Hogwarts estaban totalmente desérticos. Solo eran ellos y la lluvia mientras caminaban el trayecto que separa al castillo de la cabaña. Las pequeñas gotas golpeaban la sombrilla como la ráfaga de una ametralladora. Pequeñas, pero poderosas. El diminuto paraguas parecía una suerte de escudo anti balas que los protegía. Y claramente bastante diminuto. Era tan pequeño que prácticamente debían estar pegados para entrar bajo el ala de protección. Y aunque era algo incomodo, Albus sin duda lo disfrutaba. El calor de Scorpius cercano a su cuerpo le gustaba.

El día estaba bastante frío. Ya con el otoño sobre ellos, sumado a la lluvia, hacia que ambos deban estar realmente abrigados para no enfermarse. Mientras que Scorpius llevaba un buzo azul polar, Albus llevaba el clásico sweater Weasley marca registrada hecho por su abuela Molly. Las botas de lluvia que ambos llevan estaban hechas totalmente un desastre. Los charcos de barro eran inmensos y dejaban sus marcas en el calzado.

Tras casi resbalarse un par de veces, por fin llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Luego de tocar la puerta, un confundido Rubeus los recibió

"Albus, qui haces aquí? Realmente llueve no deberían estar fuera!"

"Hola Hagrid, me dejas pasar que quiero hablar contigo?" dijo Albus mientras Hagrid le hacia señas para que entre "Tu quédate aquí Scorpius, cuando terminemos de hablar vas a pasar" dijo ordenándole a Scorpius, quien no estaba muy de acuerdo en esperar bajo el paraguas pero que tampoco era que iba a protestar por ello

Ya una vez dentro, le hizo la propuesta. Le dijo que quería que se fuera y le dejara la casa por hoy en lugar de aquel viernes que Hagrid había tenido que irse de improvisto. Tras patalear un poco, finalmente aceptó, y sin muchas preguntas. Hagrid sabía que a Albus no le venía muy bien que lo interroguen tanto. Si realmente quería contarles sus verdaderos planes con Scorpius, lo hubiera hecho sin mucho problema.

"Pasa" dijo haciéndole una seña a Scorpius

"Era hora, ya me estaba congelando" dijo el rubio, que tenía tanto la nariz como las orejas rojizas por el frío

"Bueno pequeño Rudolph, no quieres irte con santa?" dijo Albus mientras reía haciendo clara referencia a uno de los renos de Papá Noel

"Si me regala cosas no tendría ningún problema en dejarte e irme con él" dijo Scorpius mientras Hagrid junto a una pequeña jaula, donde una prácticamente insignificante ave roja posaba, se hicieron presente frente a él  "Oh hola Hagrid, qué gusto verte y gracias por dejarnos estar aquí, si quieres culpar a alguien es culpa de Albus, no te enojes conmigo. Una pregunta, qué es eso que llevas?"

"Ohh Scorpius no te hagas problema, es un pequiñito favor que le hago a Albus. Sobre esto que tengo aquí, qué te parece que es?" dijo Hagrid intentando evaluarlo, como si fuera su clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas

"Déjame pensar" Scorpius tenía colocada su mano sobre su quijada, buscando en su profunda mente la respuesta "Puede ser un fénix?"

"Correcto, les daría puntos pero no estamos en clase y no son de Gryffindor" dijo con una risa burlona

"Dude porque es muy pequeño"

"Exacto, es por eso que me lo llevo, cuando aun era un huevo su mamá lo abandonó y la falta de calor ha hecho que no crezca tanto" explicó "y además sabes que son muy difíciles de domesticar, no hay que quitarles los ojos de arriba"

Albus los miraba a ambos, algo molesto. Por qué siempre Scorpius tenía que encontrar de algo para hablar con todo el mundo? Era necesario que siempre sea tan encantador?

"Voy a retirarme, suerte Albus, no destruyas mi hogar" dijo Hagrid al percatarse la mirada del Potter

Cuando Hagrid ya se había retirado Scorpius lo reprendió

"Por qué razón hiciste eso? Estábamos conversando" dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido

"Hacer qué? No hice nada"

"Vi tu cara, lo obligaste a irse prácticamente, no me gusta que hagas eso! Tienes que ser más agradable con la gente"

"Aquí el cortés de la relación eres tú"

"Siempre puedes aprender, no?"

"De todo lo que debería aprender de vos, ser amable no es una en la que este especialmente interesado"

"Si no es eso, entonces, que más puedes aprender de mi?"

"A cocinar" dijo Albus sacando el clásico y antiguo delantal ocre de Hagrid. Los ojos de Scorpius se iluminaron

"Exactamente quién dice que yo se cocinar bien?" lo interrogó, aunque era bastante obvio que sabía cocinar por la cara que tenía

"Tú mismo dijiste que una de las cosas que más amabas era cocinar con tu madre"

"Si... pero era pequeño y hacia todo ella! Aparte que quieres cocinar?"

"No seas tan humilde, seguro eres excelente" dijo sacando un pequeño pergamino "esta es la vieja receta de la abuela Molly para un día lluvioso como hoy, unos bollos de bath" los bollos de bath eran unas pequeñas bolas esponjosas, dulces, con trozos de fruta dentro

"Son perfectos para acompañar un café y mirar la lluvia frente a la ventana" dijo Scorpius totalmente exaltado. Igual que los niños, a veces disfrutaba de las cosas más simple de la vida. No necesitaba una gran opera o un teatro. Observar la lluvia podría ser un gran espectáculo. Y más si era espectador junto a Albus.

"Sabía que te encantaría, bien, empecemos" dijo Albus tras lavarse las manos "pasame unos 450 gramos de harina" Scorpius obedeció atentamente "ahora dame levadura" y la introdujo inmediatamente "azúcar"

"Bueno vas a hacer todo vos?" dijo ofendido

"Scorpius, no te quejes, estás co-piloteando, luego en otro momento manejaras vos todo esto, ahora 2 huevos"

"Aquí tienes los que ya me rompiste"

"Ha ha ha que gracioso"

"Ah no cierto, los que ayer vaciaste vos!" dijo Scorpius riéndose

"YA BASTA" Albus no sentía mucho agrado por las bromas sobre _eso_

Scorpius se quedó cayado mientras observaba como Albus terminaba de mezclar todo. Cuando finalizó ambos se quedaron mirando. Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad hasta que el Malfoy explotó de la risa

"POR DIOS JAMÁS VI ALGO CON TANTOS GRUMOS EN MI VIDA" las carcajadas parecían que salían por un megáfono

"Okey Scorpius, Okey, ya entendí que quedó horrible la mezcla" Albus estaba avergonzado

"Parece una lija, está tan poco homogéneo que creo que va a cobrar vida propia y nos va a comer" Albus no estaba soportando mucho toda la humorada

"Bueno que tal si vamos cortándola con el chistecito o yo mismo lo haré cobrar vida y te comerá a vos"

"De qué manera podría eso o vos comerme?"

"Se puede, no te lo imaginas" dijo Albus con la ceja arqueada

"No quiero imaginarlo, quiero verlo, o si no te terminaré comiendo yo"

"Ahora verás" y sin previo aviso Albus se lanzó sobre sus labios comiéndole la boca. Era un beso fuerte, pasional, donde el Potter varias veces lo mordía

"Auch Albus, por más que ame besarte te tomaste muy enserio lo de comerme"

"Es que tengo hambre"

"Tienes hambre por tu culpa, por no dejarte ayudar"

"Ah mira vos cerebrito, que tal si te encargas tu ahora" lo desafió

"Pensé que jamás ibas a decirlo" y sacando su varita Scorpius comenzó a atraer los ingredientes y mezclar todo

"Ei eso es trampa, así cualquiera cocina"

"Si tú no hubieras tardado años, y me hubieras dejado desde el principio, no sería problema hacerlo con mis propias manos, pero el estomago ya me ruge"

Albus observaba mientras pensaba alguna maldad para hacerle a Scorpius. Todo la tarde lo había humillado y esto no podía quedar así. Tenía que hacer renegar a su pobre novio. Aprovechó mientras el Malfoy estaba en el baño y llenó de harina los cojines del sofá de Hagrid, esperando que un cansado Scorpius, después de tanto trabajar, decida recostarse un minuto allí. El plan era brillante. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera en sus malvadas garras.

Y las predicciones de Albus iban claramente de la mano con la realidad. Scorpius salió del bañó y se desplomó sobre el asiento. Trudy Trelawney quien te conoce, eso era una predicción. Ahora la habitación estaba llena de un polvo blanco que lo cubría todo. Scorpius parecía una anciana necesitada de una urgente sesión de tintura, ya que su pelo ahora era totalmente blanco. Mientras Albus estaba en el suelo intentando soportar la risa, el Malfoy estaba por primera vez hacerle honor a la maldad que imponía su apellido.

"ALBUS QUE ES ESTO?" los ojos grises parecían prácticamente inyectados en sangre de la ira

"Un poco de harina nada más..."

"SI CLARO NADA MÁS" Albus había desatado una suerte de reacción en cadena "AHORA VERÁS LO QUE ES POQUITO" y con su varita atrajo dos huevos que los rompió encima de su cabello

"SCORPIUS"

"Un poco de yema nada más..." dijo Scorpius imitando el tono de voz que Albus había usado previamente

"AHORA VAS A VER" y agarrando un racimo de uvas comenzó a disparárselas como si fueran proyectiles

Scorpius esquivaba con la precisión de un ninja. Cuando las uvas se terminaron, Scorpius le tiro un recipiente de leche en la cara. Ahora el que estaba blanco era Albus.

"SCROPIUS ESTO ES UN ASCO" a pesar de que intentaba mostrar enojo, no podía evitar que se le escape una sonrisa, porque todo había salido exactamente como lo había planeado

"Tú empezaste" dijo Scorpius excusándose "Albus Potter Mente siniestra del Mal, el regreso del que no debe ser nombrado" dijo con voz terrorífica

"Entonces tú eres uno de mis mortifagos si yo soy el nuevo lord de la oscuridad"

"Claro que si! Si me tienes bajo tu completo control" Albus se sentía emocionado por esa última frase, pero sabía que era mentira, no porque el rubio mintiese, sino porque la realidad era totalmente otra

"Si fuera por eso entonces tu serías Voldemort porque vos me tenes a mi totalmente a tus pies, sos mi faraón, mi dios del Olimpo. Solo soy un simple mortal intentando complacer a semejante deidad"

"No creo que seas un simple mortal Albus" dijo Scorpius, totalmente rojo por lo que su chico acababa de decir

"Por qué?"

"Porque ningún mortal podría provocarme todo lo que me provocas cuando me besas"

Las piernas de Albus temblaban con eso último. Por qué tenían que ser tan jodidamente tiernos todo el tiempo? Sin duda no sabía porque, pero lo amaba. Dando unos pasos hacia adelante para acercarse lo suficiente, se adentró al paraíso que eran los labios de su chico. Estaban totalmente sucios, empapados de leche y harina. Pero siempre que fueran ellos dos, no importaba si el lugar era el jardin de Edén o el mismísimo páramo de Hades, siempre se sentirían omnipotentes. Juntos eran dioses.

Luego de un baño rápido y ya limpios, Albus reapareció con la fuente de Bollos de Bath que Scorpius había cocinado. Degustaron toda la noche los pastelillos, ambos sentados en el sofá de Hagrid (era tan grande que entraban ambos) junto con un café bien caliente. Veían como la lluvia caía de manera escandalosa. Era increíble como, junto al fuego de la cabaña, se sentían protegidos. Pero no sabían si sentían protegidos realmente por estar en la casa. Podrían haber estado en la fortaleza más grande de la tierra, protegida por la mismísima muralla china y un batallón de marines por si a caso. Sin embargo eso no los iba a hacer sentir más seguro.

El corazón del otro. El otro en todo su esplendor era lo que los hacia sentirse protegidos. Su respiración, su calor, la sangre corriendo por sus arterias. Pupilas expandiéndose a niveles desorbitantes, considerando que cada uno tenía enfrente a quien amaba. El hecho de estar vivos, y tener el placer de estar acumulando un segundo más de historia juntos era maravilloso. No estaban besándose. No estaban baboseando o diciéndose 'te amo', como algunas parejas hacen todo el día. Solo tenían pequeñas conversaciones sobre cualquier cosa. Y reían. Sobre todo eso. Ver el elenco de dientes del otro abriéndose en su boca, mostrando su mejor actuación en una sonrisa, irradiando felicidad, quizás era el sentimiento que más lo llenaba. Saber que le hacían bien al otro. Que juntos ya se habían ganado la lotería. Que el resto podría ser historia, siempre y cuando estén unidos.

_You_ _don't_ _have to say, "I love you, " to say I love you._ _Forget_ _all the_ _shooting_ _stars_ _and all the_ _silver_ _moons_ _._ _We've_ _been_ _making_ _shades_ _of_ _purple_ _out_ _of red and_ _blue_ _._ _Sickeningly_ _sweet_ _like honey,_ _don't_ _need_ _money_ _. All I need is_ _ **you**_

Cuando la noche ya había caído bastante, Hagrid volvió. Por suerte habían conjurado unas cuantas escobas y trapos para que limpien todo. Hubiera sido una verdadera tomada de pelo devolver la casa luego del 'juego de niños'. Esta vez Hagrid les prestó otra sombrilla. La rosa había cumplido su función pero por favor, nunca más.

Ya en el castillo, ambos se fueron hasta los dormitorios. Leyeron un par de libros y se dividieron las tareas que había mañana. Scorpius le contó a Albus de que trataba el texto que había que leer para transformaciones titulado "Animagos: realidad vs engaño" mientras Albus completaba los ejercicios de Herbología de ambos. Rezaba porque estén bien, sino sería un verdadero desastre que justo ambos lo tengan mal. Seguramente su amigo el profesor Longbottom los reprendería, pero no sería rudocon ellos.

Con una gran frazada, ambos se acostaron en la cama de Scorpius. Estaba lejos de la ventana por lo que era mucho más conveniente que la de Albus, donde probablemente sentirían todo los rayos que impactaban el lago negro, sumado al verdadero escandolo que las sirenas suelen hacer. Calentitos, y juntos, se introdujeron a las tierras del dios Morfeo del sueño.

**________________________________________________**

El día fue bastante tranquilo. Salvo porque casi los sancionan por no poder explicar bien el porque de haber faltado ayer a clases. Por suerte, una vez más el bueno de Hagrid, dijo que habían estado con él en una misión "muy importante para la concienciación del cuidado de las especies mágicas en peligro de extinción". Minerva seguramente no creyó una palabra. Sin embargo, nadie en Hogwarts se animaba a ir en contra de la palabra 'sagrada' de Hagrid.

En cuanto a Transformaciones, ambos pasaron inadvertidos. Y en Herbología, prácticamente debatieron temas con el profesor Neville casi toda la hora, y cuando se dio cuenta no hubo ni tiempo de poder controlar nada. Todo venía saliendo bien. Tras lo que había sido ayer una de las tardes de lluvia más 'productivas' de su vida(y sí, aunque no hicieron nada, fue productiva porque sirvió para seguir construyendo su amor), los efectos positivos en su humor seguían ramificándose por otras situaciones de su andar cotidiano.

Tenía la tarde libre. Scorpuis hoy tendría la primera sesión sobre la modificación del reglamento de Hogwarts, por lo que estaría hasta después de la cena solo. Era tiempo de dedicarse un rato a él.

Decidió que la mejor idea era ir a la lechucería a ver si Marga había traído alguna carta. Tras subir varios peldaños finalmente se encontraba allí. No era de los lugares más agradables del castillo. Estaba siempre lleno de excremento y olía realmente mal. Sumado a la lluvia de ayer, debía caminar con cuidado, ya que el lugar era bastante resbaladizo. Luego de varios minutos de intentar localizar a Marga entre semejante Bandada por fin la encontró. Había varios sobres. Siempre eran lo mismo. Mamá contando cosas de la casa, diciendo que los extrañaba. Y muchos paquetes para James. MUCHOS. Su hermano mayor no tenía lechuza propia, no le gustaban y tampoco era que le importe que le lleguen los paquetes de casa o no. Pero hubo uno que le llamo la atención. Estaba en un sobre que iba cambiando de color, firmado en tinta blanca que contrastaba con todo el resto. Solo podía ser una persona. _Ted._

El corazón de Albus se detuvo un instante. A pesar de que él mismo había enviado la carta, las cosas habían mejorado tanto que había olvidado totalmente su existencia. Tenía miedo. Qué opinaría Teddy sobre su confesión? Ted siempre lo quiso, no creía que pudiera haber nada malo en sus palabras. Pero tenía miedo. Así es Albus.

Tras unos dos minutos observándola en silencio, junto valor y decidió abrirla. Escrita con una impecable caligrafía decía:

_Albi ;)_

_Ya que tú no usas formalismos, yo usaré_ _emojis_ _y el apodo que antecede, que se que detestas._

_La verdad es que me encanta que me hayas escrito. Sin embargo no me esperaba nunca una carta tuya. Si quizás de tus hermanos, pero no de ti. Tú siempre has sido más cerrado y lo he respetado. No me gusta entrar en la vida de los demás si no me invitan. Es como si hay una fiesta y a ti no te dicen que vayas. (Sin embargo estoy siendo hipócrita, porque vaya que me he colado a centenares fiestas :3)_

_Es por eso que quizás no me metí en lo de ti y Scorpius. Sobre eso, estoy bastante impactado que me hayas elegido a mi para contarme, descargarte y buscar un consejo. No debe ser algo fácil de contar, y me tomare mi trabajo para aconsejarte enserio. Nada de recomendaciones de niños. Sino recomendaciones reales. Necesitas más que nunca pensar como un adulto ahora. Te guste o no._

_Sin embargo me cuesta aconsejar, que yo este en pareja no quiere decir que la situación sea parecida y me haga un experto en la materia, no, ni cerca, la situación es totalmente diferente en ambos casos. Y no me refiero a que todos somos diferentes y_ _blabla_ _. Me refiero a que es difícil, y tú sabes porque. Mucha gente no lo entiende, o no lo acepta. Voy a adelantarme y decir que yo te re apoyo, y que desde el viaje ya estaba pidiéndole a las estrellas para que de una vez por todas se dieran cuenta de lo que les pasaba y estén juntos._

_Eso es lo que pienso yo. Estoy re emocionado que puedas amar a quien realmente amas. Pero ambos sabemos que la realidad no siempre es esa._

_Y me refiero a que a pesar de todo debo analizar esto objetivamente. Debo dejar mi emoción de lado y analizar prácticamente a nivel matemático esto. Para que puedas manejarte bien._ _No quiero que salgas herido y sufras sin motivo._

_Tu sabes que no es muy normal que dos hombres sean pareja. Lo sabes, y quizás las ideas que mamá y papá te metieron en la cabeza todos estos años es que todo es binario. H + M. Jamás H + H. Ambos somos de otra época, y entendemos que esto no es así. Que el mundo cambió, y que todos nos merecemos vivir de acuerdo a lo que somos. Que la libertad de uno es importante mientras no afecte a la libertad de los demás._

_Y eso lo sabemos tú y yo. Pero el resto muchas veces no. Y vas a tener que someterte a eso. A que quizás la gente los mire mal cuando simplemente se den la mano. Porque incluso gente de nuestra generación piensa así. Es como una especie de tumor social que se ramificó por todos lados, y es muy difícil de sacar. Tú sabes que una vez que el cancer empieza, es casi imposible quitarlo. Salvo por el casi. Siempre hay esperanzas._

_Y como ya repetí hasta el hartazgo, aunque yo quiero que estén juntos, Scorpius + Albus un solo <3 Scorbus pasión; debo analizar esto fríamente. Me odio por tener que hacer esto. Quisiera tirar esta carta a la basura por hacer esto. Pero tengo que sembrar la semilla de la duda en ti. _

_Estás seguro que realmente lo amas?_

_Osea estás seguro que te gustan los hombres, o solo te gusta Scorpius porque es Scorpius y es lo único que haz conocido hasta ahora? Yo creo que ustedes son el uno para el otro, pero poco importa lo que yo piense o crea, importa lo que vos sientas. Lo que tu corazón dicte. Le has hecho preguntas al corazón?_

_Y lo digo porque tienes que estar seguro. Salir del_ _closet_ _con tus padres, y con cualquier padre en el mundo, no debe ser la situación más agradable, y debes estar seguro. Debes estar seguro porque luego no hay vuelta atrás. Porque no se venden boletos de vuelta a la heterosexualidad. Porque la "marca"(y fíjate las comillas, y lo pongo así porque me parece una estupidez) nunca se va._

_Quiero que luches. El enemigo es grande y malo. La sociedad nunca es justa. Pero puedes luchar. Puedes vencer. Pero para eso primero debes planear, y debes estar contento contigo mismo. No puedes vencer a los de afuera si adentro aun se está librando una batalla propia._

_Te insto a que luches, a que mates por él de ser necesario. Solo si él es quien te hace feliz. Descubre si el reflejo de tu alma se ve en sus ojos. Encuentra EL motivo para ser quien sos con él. Porque motivos para 'NOs' hay muchos, encuentra esa clave que te haga decir que sí cada día._

_Pero hasta que eso ocurra, espero que_ _transites_ _con cordura el camino. Las piedras no siempre pueden saltarse, a veces hay que rodearlas._ _De a poco, y con lentitud._

_Vaya que me he extendido. Espero que actúes con decisión y con sensatez. Deseo con todas mis ganas que elijas luchar. Pero para eso primero gana la lucha contigo mismo._

_Escríbeme si necesitas más cosas. Si hay algo que no se entendió. Si tienes más dudas, por favor no actúes precipitado._

_XO Ted ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

Albus estaba en shock. Sin duda no había leído la parte de cordura y sensatez. Porque para él la carta había sido una especie de bola de demolición que había destruido todas sus estructuras. Ted tuvo las mejores intenciones, solo que Albus es... Albus. Volátil. Pesimista y depresivo.

Se sentó en la lechucería. No quería moverse. Solo quería llorar. Llorar a cantaros. A ver si las lágrimas podrían apagar su existencia, que ahora, lamentablemente, estaba en llamas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. [Scorpius] XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius tiene una exitosa jornada en el Congreso de Reforma de Hogwarts, pero la racha ganadora parece no trasladarse a su vida amorosa.

Scorpius había leído durante mucho tiempo sobre el espejo de Oesed. La leyenda cuenta que el artefacto muestra los deseos más profundos del corazón. Lo que queremos. Lo que nuestra alma desea devorar con ansias, para sanar las profundas heridas que nos deja la vida. Mucha gente se ha vuelto loca viéndose en él. Y claro, cómo no? Quién desearía salir de esa realidad donde nuestros sueños están cumplidos? Donde no hay dolor? Donde la vida vale la pena? Nadie. Nadie quiere escapar del lugar donde uno es feliz. Por eso mucha gente, por más que se vaya, suele volver a esos sitios. Esos paramos donde uno abrazó la vida y se hizo amiga de ella.

Si existiera el hombre más feliz del mundo, probablemente al verse al espejo, se vería a si mismo tal cual es. Y Scorpius pensaba que ese sería él. Sin duda se sentía embriagado por algún tipo de sustancia que no era de este mundo. Algo que lo transportaba a un estado nuevo. Era paz? Era felicidad? Era agradecimiento? Una combinación de todas ellas? No sabía decirlo. Era como el paraíso. Jamás, por más que lo intentase, cualquier hombre que no sea él iba a poder imaginarlo plenamente.

Quizás ningún mortal en esta tierra podría imaginarse como era la relación que ambos tenían. Y a veces agradecía que fuera así. Calmada como la suave brisa de verano por momentos. Un huracán salvaje por otros.

Gracias a Merlín ahora tocaba la suave brisa.

El día de ayer no había sido para nada exótico, pero se había sentido increíble. Muchas parejas necesitan miles de cosas para divertirse. Salida al restaurante. Cine. Museo de Arte. Etcétera. Pero las cosas entre ambos distaban mucho a las de ser las de una pareja normal. Antes que pareja eran mejores amigos. Tenía confianza en el otro, y eran capaz de darle magia hasta a una simple conversación sobre las tareas del día. Eran capaces de hacer de otro mundo algo tan simple como mirar la lluvia. Algo tan insulso y amargo como un café podía trasformarse en una delicia de otro cosmos. Y Scorpius pensaba, que aunque estudie, que aunque practique, jamás iba a poder crear un hechizo como el que Albus le tendió y lo atrapaba bajo su poder. No podía haber otra explicación. No había manera racional de entender como se había enamorado del Potter.

Amaba todo. Amaba hasta sus imperfecciones. Su voz fina cuando se ponía histérico. Su pelo caótico por las mañanas. Sus clavículas sobresalientes. Sus pies pequeños como los de un elfo. Sus ojos achinándose cuando sonreía, que el mismo Albus tanto odiaba, y que él pensaba que lo convertía en la criatura más tierna del mundo.

Su mundo era Albus.

"Es por esto que creo, mejor dicho, los estudiantes creemos que se debe poder hacer una reevalución de la asignación de las casas. Recuerden que nadie pero nadie puede definirse a si mismo ni lo que quiere cuando tiene 11 años, es por eso que proponemos una doble diferenciación de casas con respecto a habilidades y la personalidad a partir del cuarto año" dijo un algo maduro estudiante de Ravenclaw, quizás algo desconforme con la asignación de su casa

Scorpius volvió a la tierra. Estaba en el medio del famoso congreso de la renovación del reglamento de Hogwarts. ÉL evento del año, si eres un nerd soñador como el Malfoy. La posibilidad de cambiar cosas siempre suena excitante. Era un recinto circular en el gran salón, donde estaban ubicados todos sentados al mismo nivel. No había diferenciación de años o de casas. Cada uno podía estar sentado donde quisiera. Por ejemplo, Scorpius estaba junto a Rose, quien tuvo un desempeño excelente planteando usos para cada una de las salas desocupadas de Hogwarts. La palabra iba de manera aleatoria. El estudiante hacia su propuesta. Luego se le hacían 3 preguntas, las cuales podía elegir si responder o no. La propuesta era incluida en un pergamino que luego se votaría en la fase dos del congreso, donde se prepararía el anteproyecto del reglamento y disposiciones complementarias. Era ambicioso. El reglamento y usos de Hogwarts no había sido cambiado desde su fundación. Quizás de allí uno podía explicar los graves problemas sobre la pureza de sangre que Hogwarts había tenido durante mucho tiempo. No aggiornar cada cierto tiempo las reglas hacia que la adaptación a los tiempos modernos fuera mucho más difícil. 

La actuación de los Slytherin hasta ahora no había sido muy buena. Las mejores ideas venían de Ravenclaw, lo cual no era descabellado considerando que los estudiantes más brillantes salen de esa casa. Scorpius quería demostrar la calidad de estudiante que era. Se había preparado bastante en los últimos días. Aunque hizo todo a las apuradas, las ideas que iba a esbozar las tenía en su cabeza hace mucho tiempo. Estaba nervioso. Le sudaban las manos. Sus ojos iban para todos lados. No era que no estuviera preparado o que no confiara en si mismo. Solo que tenía mucho miedo de meter la pata.

"A continuación, tiene la palabra el alumno de Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy" dijo Minerva McGonagall en voz alta

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. MIERDA. Scorpius tenía miedo de arruinarlo. Sin embargo, él se había dispuesto a participar de esto. Nadie tenía más la culpa que él mismo. No había nada que hacer más que empezar a hablar, o todos lo mirarían mal por demorarse tanto.

"Muchas gracias Minerva..." dijo Scorpius prácticamente de un tirón. Los nervios se le notaban, y no podía permitirlo. Estaba preparado. Había luchado con dementores, había viajado en el tiempo. Dar un discurso y convencer a las personas debía ser pan comido. Respiró, se calmó y se dispuso a continuar

"Estudiantes. Compañeros. Vaya no? No he dicho amigos. Y lo he hecho a propósito. No porque sea malo o sea pedante. Sino porque es la triste realidad. Hoy, no me puedo llamar amigo de ni siquiera 1/5 de las personas que están aquí. Y quizás se pregunten qué me lleva a esto? Quizás pienses 'tampoco que quisiera ser tu amigo'.... e incluso yo tampoco quiero serlo, para ser sincero. Pero es raro, no? Como es que nacimos para vivir en sociedad y sin embargo interactuamos con el otro para lo menos posible. Lo necesario se hace nuestra regla a la hora de conducirse por la vida social. Y por qué es eso? Porque no podemos soportar al que tenemos al lado. Preferimos vivir aislados, con quienes son como nosotros, con quienes tenemos 'parecido'. Pero que pasa con el 99,9% del resto de la población mundial que no comparte nada con nosotros? Nada. Simplemente eso, nada. Solamente son un medio. Un medio a la hora de lograr un objetivo con el cual es necesario reunirse, pero solo para esa situación. Cuando hay que hacer un trabajo en grupo lo hacemos, y nos juntamos, pero vamos, seguramente más de uno ha pensado que preferiría hacerlo solo, o me equivoco? Aristóteles solía decir que 'el hombre es un ser social por naturaleza' pero yo no veo eso. Yo creo que no es así. La realidad lo muestra a diario. Intentamos evitar al otro lo más que podemos, encerrándonos en nuestro propio mundo constantemente.

Seguramente se preguntaran que tiene que ver todo esto? Donde hay una propuesta en concreto? De qué me sirve que describas algo que sabemos? No estás siendo un poco exagerado, Scorpius, contradiciendo a la filosofía antigua porque no somos amigos de todo el mundo? A caso es posible ser amigos de todo el mundo?

No, claro que no. Pero demuestra una realidad que está frente a nuestros ojos cada día.

Aquí se han hecho muchas propuestas. Muchas muy acertadas, y por las que pienso votar a favor. Pero hay que empezar por lo principal. Por lo básico. Es como querer construir un edificio sin cimientos.

La razón por la que estamos tan aislados del resto, por la que no podemos tener un millón de amigos, es porque somos diferentes. Seguro dirán 'oh pero Scorpius, eso a caso no es bueno?' a lo que yo contestaría que sí, que es en lo que pienso. Pero inconscientemente jamás hemos creído en eso de verdad. Son ese tipo de consignas que repetimos sin cesar, en modo automático, como el padre nuestro una vez ya aprendido, que ni siquiera llegamos a entender su significado. Yo me animaría a decir que la realidad demuestra todo lo contrario. Que la sectariedad y el aparcelamiento es natural. A caso no hay dos baños? Hombre y mujeres. A caso no hay cuatro casas en este colegio? A caso no hay 4 o 5 religiones? A caso no hay miles de lenguas?

El problema no es que haya tantas diferencias. El problema es que usemos esas diferencias para alejarnos. Que en vez de tender caminos, donde cada uno aporte su parte, apilemos ladrillos para murallas. Las diferencias deberían acercarnos. Como los imanes. Por qué dos imanes no pueden unirse, a caso lo saben? Porque sus polos son iguales, por eso se repelen. Solo pueden unirse con objetos que no sean como ellos, sino que sean diferentes. Es increíble como la raza humana puede llegar a funcionar diferente que el resto de la naturaleza. Como podemos incluso desafiar a leyes de la física. Es increíble y vergonzoso.

Yo mismo he sufrido esto. Confieso aquí una verdad que todos deben haber visto o incluso perpetrado. Yo he sufrido bullying. He sufrido bullying por ser un Malfoy, por amar los libros, por ser diferente. Y en definitiva por ser quien soy.

Yo no busco victimizarme. No busco revancha. No quiero que el mundo se trate de vencedores y vencidos, quiero trabajar para todo lo contrario. Busco que nadie más deba sufrir por lo que yo sufrí. Quiero que este colegio muestre lo mejor que tiene, que sin duda es su calidad humana.

Quiero que activamente propongamos aceptar al otro. Convivir con las diferencias de los demás. No imponer un estándar de como 'ser', al que hay que estar atado. Ya desde la elección de las casas hacemos esto. Quiero que seamos libres. Libres de expresarnos como somos. Libres de poder aprender de los demás. De crecer con quien nos rodea. Porque solo aceptando la diversidad va a ser como este colegio pueda hacerse cargo de las necesidades de todos. No hay UN tipo de necesidad. Hay miles. Y solo expresando aceptación por los demás vamos a poder hacernos cargos y aumentar el bienestar de todos.

Ya lo hicimos con la retrógrada y barbara distinción por la pureza de sangre. Es hora de atacar otras purezas. La pureza de género. La pureza sexual. La pureza étnica. La pureza religiosa. La pureza moral. Porque no hay mayor pureza en una persona, que cuando puede ser libre de verdad y desarrollarse tal cual es. Allí uno es genuino. Dejemos de cortar alas, dejemos de cerrar bocas, dejemos de estrangular mentes. Quitemos las cadenas que nos empujan hacia abajo, vivamos juntos, en libertad y aplaudiendo al otro, y estaremos creando nuevos diamantes en bruto. La pureza será algo del pasado comparado al brillo de la sociedad que juntos vamos a tejer. Por favor, anímense conmigo. Marquemos un paradigma nuevo. Dejemos que nuestra cabeza abra sus puertas a un universo de posibilidades. Seamos uno con los demás. Muchas gracias y disculpen la extensión"

Scorpius estaba totalmente colorado. No podía creer que por fin había terminado. Pero la peor parte estaba por comenzar ahora. La reacción. La recepción de su idea.

Y para su sorpresa, Minerva se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir enérgicamente. El resto la acompaño prácticamente saltando de sus sillas poco a poco. No solo su intervención había sido brillante, sino que quien pronunció el discurso tenía un peso simbólico enorme.

Que un integrante de Slytherin con apellido Malfoy, quizás la familia que más a ultranza había defendido valores conservadores como la pureza de sangre, venga a predicar semejante ideas era sin duda una novedad. Scorpius no lo admitía pero era un buen líder. En el pasado había estado bastante bajo la sombra de Albus. Pero el Malfoy tenía características que lo hacían muy idóneo para ser un futuro ministro de magia. Y por momentos soñaba con eso. Moldear la sociedad hacia objetivos que parecen utópicos, como un alquimista, sonaba emocionante para él. Su gran inteligencia y elocuencia sumado a su carisma lo convertían en el cuadro ideal para ser un gran líder. Sólo tenía que desarrollarlo.

Ahora seguían las preguntas, la parte más desafiante de toda su intervención. Y probablemente habría varias preguntas ácidas viendo que la mayoría aprobó lo que dijo, pero otros hicieron total cara de asco frente a su elocución. No era fácil aceptar estas ideas, pero Scorpius creía que con la suficiente explicación podría llegar a convencerlos.

"Señor Malfoy, su propuesta me parece interesante, pero que medidas en específico propone para lograrlo?" preguntó un pequeño alumno de Hufflepuff de primer año

"Muchas gracias por preguntarlo, no las dije para no extenderme en mi discurso. Primero que nada creo que debería terminarse con la competencia de la Copa de la casa. Fomenta las divisiones y no el crecimiento personal del mago. Evaluemosnos de acuerdo a nuestras propias aptitudes, no nos perjudiquemos por la actuación de algunos. Por otro lado creo que es conveniente una mención expresa en el reglamento de que Hogwarts es el lugar de todos, un hogar, seas como seas, vengas de donde vengas, te llames como te llames. Luego creo que debería haber un involucramiento mayor de los profesores. Ellos ven a diario situaciones de bullying de las que deberían ocuparse, sin importar el motivo ni las caras. Antes que todo son personas que deben ser protegidas. Y los profesores al servicio de esta institución deben estar también al servicio del alumno en esto. Propongo que rindan semanalmente frente a la dirección sobre su actuación haciendo un informe exhaustivo de lo que ocurre en las aulas y como ayudaron para que termine. Y por otro lado hay que tener una educación inclusiva, donde se enseñe no en base a un modelo único, sino frente a múltiples posibilidades, y que todas ellas están bien. También creo que hay que asistir al diferente. Si tiene una religión diferente, debe ayudárselo dándole las posibilidad de que la practique. Si uno tiene una sexualidad diferente, debe enseñarsele lo necesario y apoyarlo para que pueda desarrollar su vida en armonía. Si uno nació con un genero diferente al que siente, debe asistírselo con hormonas y lo necesario para que pueda ser quien realmente es. Como ejemplos de esos, hay miles, cada uno debe poder ser quien quiere ser. La idea es que cada uno pueda llevar con orgullo su ser" Scorpius estaba demostrando que no eran ideas vacías, sino que podían aplicarse. Porque lo más importante de una idea es que pueda materializarse, de otra manera solo sería una fantasía.

La siguiente pregunta se tradujo en medidas aun más específicas, incluso varios estudiantes propusieron ideas en el mismo sentido. Parecía que el apoyo era grande, que Hogwarts estaba entendiendo que tenía que cambiar. Y cuando el ruido aparece, cuando las voces empiezan a manifestarse a favor de algo, cuando el movimiento comienza, es muy difícil pararlo. Estaba totalmente complacido con como venían dándose las cosas. Solo quedaba una pregunta, y a otra cosa mariposa. Ya estaba bastante tranquilo cuando un joven de Gryffindor tomo la delantera

"Muy lindo todo, muy instructivo, muy progre, pero me parece que todo esto está mal. Terminar con al Copa de la casa solo por esto? Quizás será porque los Slytherin no la ganan nunca. Permitir que cualquiera puede libremente hacer lo que quiera? Por favor NO! Porque el resto tenemos que ser testigos por ejemplo de una pareja homosexual besándose cuando hasta los heteros tenemos vedado eso? O por ejemplo por qué tenemos que aceptar que alguien cambie de género porque quiera? Discúlpenme pero si naciste así lo lamento. Para algo tus genes dicen XX o XY. No se puede cambiar todo a nuestro libre antojo. La pregunta concreta para el señor Malfoy sería, que aprovecho sea de paso para decir que resultan extrañas sus propuestas considerando su pasado familiar(quiere reivindicarlo?), dónde quedan los valores? Dónde quedan las reglas de las naturalezas? La naturaleza es clara, hombre con mujeres. Si sos hombre sos hombre, no otra cosa, nunca podrías ser mujer, ni viceversa. Me parece que detrás de la ideología de género que pregona el señor Malfoy nos estamos olvidando que no todo puede cambiar, que hay cosas que funcionan así y no deben ser modificadas a nuestro gusto. Todo tiene límites"

Scorpius estaba shockeado y al mismo tiempo profundamente enojado. Sabía que la gente podía ser bastante hueca, pero no tanto así. La ira comenzaba a crecer y definitivamente explotó en su interior cuando se dio cuenta quién era. Era Anthony Gamp. Un sangre pura buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, descendiente del ex primer ministro Ullick Gamp. El odio visceral que tenía hacia ese estudiante tenía motivo. Él era uno de los estudiantes más grandes que desde el primer día le habían hecho la vida imposible. Desde decirle constantemente improperios, esconder sus cosas, a escribir 'el hijo de Voldemort' en su carrito. Tenía que destruirlo. Scorpius no suele ser muy rencoroso en general. Pero toda regla tiene su excepción.

"Bueno, hay un valor y una regla de la naturaleza que se enaltece con mi propuesta. Y esa es la libertad. Es lo más preciado que tenemos. Sólo siendo libres podemos ser felices, porque nos permite desarrollar al máximo esplendor nuestra esencia. Ya sé que no se puede dejar todo al azar y por eso es necesario ciertos límites, tal como decís. Y creo que esos límites vienen de una consigna maestra 'tu libertad termina donde empieza la de los demás'. Si yo deseo ser mujer por ejemplo, en que lo afectaa usted? En nada. Si yo quisiera amar a un hombre, cuál sería su problema? Ninguno. Aquí es cuando se comprueba que tus planteos son infundados" la respuesta había sido excelente, ni siquiera había contestado lo de la Copa de la casa porque le parecía una chicana sin ningún sentido

Pero el muchacho no iba a rendirse

"Claro que afecta a los demás, afecta a mis ojos y genera repulsión en el resto de la sociedad. Afecta demasiado a terceros. Acá hay valores que deben respetarse. Se llaman buenas costumbres. Y Hogwarts no debe ceder al monstruo del libertinaje"

"Sabías qué en África una buena costumbre es la ablación de genitales a las mujeres? Practicante le quitan el placer sexual. Poco a poco se está intentando prohibir. Por qué? Porque es un ultraje a la integridad de la mujer. Esa costumbre que luce como 'buena' es totalmente contradictoria a la vida y por eso se borra. Porque no podemos vivir en el siglo XXI creyendo que el placer sexual por el hecho de ser mujer está mal. Aquí ocurre lo mismo. No podemos creer en valores que nos dictan que algunas personas por 'nacer mal' deben vivir encerradas toda su vida, en una especie de cárcel que la sociedad les tiende. Esto debe terminar. A parte pregunto, tanto que hablas de valores, dónde están los tuyos?" Scorpius estaba apunto de hacer esto personal, y aunque estaba mal, no podía evitarlo

"Qué quieres decir?" Anthony lucía confundido

"Dónde estaban tus valores cuando, por ejemplo, al inicio de tercer año dejaste un pésame por la muerte de mi madre escrito por mi 'padre Voldemort'; dónde estaban cuando llenaste mi pergamino, en el que había trabajado durante dos meses, de marcas tenebrosas? Contanos. Dónde estaban cuando decidiste que era divertido hacerme la vida imposible, DONDE?" una lágrima cayó por el ojo de Scorpius, en seguida se la limpió, no iba a darle el gusto a este idiota de llorar por su culpa "de hecho creo que debes ser la persona con menos valores de esta sala, si tuvieras algo de respeto y amor por ti mismo, cerrarías tu boca" la horda envalentonada comenzó a aplaudir a Scorpius. Sin duda le había pateado el trasero.

El resto de la jornada continuó tranquila. Cuando al fin terminó, McGonagall lo felicitó por su actuación. Y a pesar de que Scorpius había resultado victorioso y que tenía todas las razones del universo para estar contento, no lo estaba. A pesar de todo, el comentario ignorante de Anthony aún le hacía ruido. El problema era que no había un solo Anthony en este mundo, sino que probablemente muchos. Quizás más de los que desearía. Y a todos ellos iba a tener que enfrentarse junto con Albus. Era duro de pensar pero era la realidad.

Sin embargo Scorpius no era iluso. La vida no es un cuento de hadas y se trata de esto. De luchar. De dejar una huella. Y de ser, a pesar de todo. De no encasillarse en estructuras y reglas en las que no encajaba. Y no iba a dejar de amar a Albus por idiotas como Anthony. De eso si que estaba seguro.

Finalmente, después del día agitado que tuvo, podía volver a su habitación con Albus. Estaba agotado psíquica y físicamente. Pero sentir los brazos de su chico alrededor de su cuello seguramente iba a poder devolverle gran parte de la energía pérdida. Ni el redbull y sus alas podrían haberlo restaurado de la manera que claramente Albus tenía capacidad de hacerlo.

Tras bajar por la escalera hasta las mazmorras por fin llegó a la morada que ambos compartían. Al abrir la puerta esperaba un recibimiento acorde. Algún tipo de abalanzamiemto por parte de Albus que lo deje en el suelo. O quizás un interrogatorio sobre cómo había sido todo y como había hecho morder el polvo a Anthony, mientras que el Potter aplaudiría fervientemente lo hecho por Scorpius.

Pero... ¿Cuándo la vida se nos presenta como la planeamos? A veces pareciera que imaginar una situación de una determinada manera hace que se aleje totalmente la posibilidad de que ocurra de ese modo.

Al ingresar, la habitación estaba en silencio. La calma y la oscuridad solo eran interrumpidas por la luz de una vela, que moldeaba la sombra de la silueta de Albus. Y allí estaba, sobre el escritorio, escribiendo y leyendo. Sin duda no se dio cuenta de que Scorpius había entrado.

Probablemente estaría ocupado... cierto?

Se acercó despacio y con fuerza masajeó los trapecios de Albus. El Potter se estremeció en el lugar, endureciendo toda su espalda frente al tacto de Scorpius. Quizás solo estaba contracturado.

"Eu" dijo Albus, sin mirarlo, mientras seguía escribiendo lo que parecía ser un reporte de transformaciones

"Albus! Cómo te ha ido?" Scorpius estaba igual de emocionado que siempre, no le importaba la presunta distancia de Albus, que seguramente era por cansancio

"Normal, Scorpius" Albus seguía sin mirarlo, 15 segundos juntos después de todo un día separado y aún no lo había besado? Algo debía andar terriblemente mal "A ti?"

Pregunta seca. Uno solo entabla una conversación de esa manera en caso de que sea en un clima formal o con alguien que realmente no tienes ganas de hablar. Scorpius no sabía cómo contestar. Era claro que lo estaba evitando, o simplemente no quería hablar. Podría devolverle con la misma moneda. Pero Scorpius es amable y gentil por naturaleza, por lo que jamás iba a poder fingir distancia.

"Oh cómo me fue? Genial, a todos les encantó mi idea! He tenido detractores pero bueno"

"Entonces a no todos les encantó la idea..." lo interrumpió Albus mientras se paraba para guardar sus cosas, dándole una pequeña mirada

Scorpius pudo notar dos cosas. Primero el filo de sus palabras. Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera con él? Ni siquiera le había dejado terminar.

Y por otro lado sus ojos. Los ojos de Albus estaban profundamente rojos. Los capilares resaltaban demasiados y se tendían como una red roja enorme que cubría todo. Scorpius de estaba preocupando.

Albus había estado llorando.

Por qué habrá estado llorando? Habrá estado llorando o era la paranoia de Scorpius? Era su culpa o sólo se había deprimido? Sin duda lugar a dudas había estado llorando. No había más signos de preguntas en su mente. No había sido un invento suyo. La actitud evasiva que tenía es la típica de cuando uno se siente mal. Y por como tenía los ojos Albus, se debía estar sintiendo realmente mal.

No importaba si él era la causa o no. Nada tenía relevancia, ni siquiera que lo haya tratado cortante. Si su chico estaba mal, iba a ayudarlo. Iba a sostenerlo. Tenía que lograr que se sienta bien otra vez. Porque verlo destruido, lo destruía a él mismo.

"Albus" dijo agarrándolo del brazo, deteniendo su marcha "Estás bien?"

"Si..." dijo Albus mientras Scorpius lo miraba. Lo miraba con la cara que uno pone cuando saben que le están mintiendo, cuando todo es demasiado evidente, cuando es igual a intentar parar la lluvia con las manos, imposible "Bueno no... Pero no quiero hablar de eso" Albus se retractó, pero más que un paso parecía un profundo retroceso.

Se estaba cerrando. Y Scorpius detestaba eso. Por cerrarse en su pequeña caja de cristal, que ni siquiera podía ocultar el dolor que tenía de lo tan transparente que era, habían tenido muchos problemas en el pasado.

"Albus, no ganas nada con esta actitud, quiero ayudarte" los ojos de Scorpius se encendían con sinceridad mientras que los de Albus derramaban dolor

"Scorpius, no puedes, por favor te lo pido, serías tan amable de parar?"

"Si fue una pregunta, no, no quiero parar, porque sea lo que sea que te pase no va a parar conmigo cuando yo deje de preguntarte, va a seguir y no quiero que eso siga, te hace mal"

"Fue retórica, enserio quiero que pares, no quiero tratarte mal"

"Porque tratarías mal a alguien que quiere ayudarte?"

"Porque los seres humanos somos complicados, y yo lo soy más. Solo quiero dormir, déjame"

"Bueno está bien, vamos a dormir!"

"Cada uno en su cama Scorp"

"Por qué? Esto es algo conmigo?" Scorpius ya cargaba con una tonelada de preocupación en sus hombros

"No... No Scorp" Albus no lucía muy convencido "Solo quiero... quiero pensar, probablemente mañana estará todo bien"

"Al menos dame un beso" Scorpius ya estaba bastante decepcionado, pero no era mala idea pedir aunque sea algo pequeño

"Está bien" y le dio un beso, que más que pequeño fue miniatura

Albus se acostó en su cama y cerró las cortinas. Sin chistar, sin darle un segundo de discrecionalidad a Scorpius para intentar algo. El Malfoy tenía una certeza ahora. Una verdad que lo asustaba. La suave brisa de verano era cosa del pasado. Un frente huracanado ya estaba sobre él. Y eso lo aterraba. Lo que hacía a Albus más temible que a un tifón, era que, al menos a este último, a veces podías pronosticar cuando iba a venir. Albus no, se transformaba en furia sin aviso y sin motivo. Uno no podía ni siquiera prepararse para atravesar los tiempos difíciles. Y eso le daba terror a caudales. Qué ni siquiera quiera dormir con él le ponía los pelos de punta. Porque muchas parejas se pelean y dejan de dormir juntos. Pero aquí no había pelea, por lo que no sabía porque disculparse, y por otro lado, TODO cuando se trata de Albus puede terminar en algo demasiado trágico como para imaginarlo.

Tapándose hasta arriba, intentando repeler un poco de la tormenta Albus, se fue a dormir. No valía la pena intentar algo. Una vez que Albus se encerraba en su caparazón, no había nada que hacer.

**_____________________________**

El día de clases había sido motivador. Pero no había nada que lo pudiera motivar hoy. O quizás poner más nervioso... No había hablado con Albus desde que se levantaron. Cuando Scorpius abrió los ojos, el Potter ya había desaparecido. Era extraño que Albus se levante temprano. Maldita sea, todo estaba endemoniadamente raro. Y esto no le olía bien. Desde ayer que tenía una mala sensación de todo. Como una especie de intuición. Lo único que faltaba era que tuviera un sueño y su día estaría totalmente arruinado.

No sabía que ocurría, pero Scorpius debía detenerlo. Así se dispuso a que luego de clases iría a hablar con él. Las cosas no podían seguir así. Aparte probablemente Albus ya estaría mucho más calmado luego de haber estado algo de tiempo solo. O debía estarlo. Caso contrario, Scorpius definitivamente perdería la cabeza.

Generalmente nunca hacia nada que Albus pueda considerar molesto. Se podía decir incluso que quien más molesta al otro era el Potter. Pero Scorpius lo soportaba, porque amaba todo de Albus, hasta lo que nadie amaría, sus errores. Vienen como parte del paquete y, o las aceptas o lo dejas, y la segunda opción jamás entraría en la cabeza de Scorpius. 

Albus antes que su novio era su compañero. Había acompañado todo su tránsito por Hogwarts. Había sido el único que había estado con él cuando su madre murió. Había sido la piedra angular sobre la que Scorpius decidió edificar su vida. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él. Jamás podría imaginarse una vida sin él. Incluso tuvo que luchar contra dementores en una ocasión, todo para que Albus vuelva a su vida. Por eso, el mínimo peligro lo asustaba. 

Después del almuerzo (donde una vez más no había rastros de Albus), se dirigió a la habitación con varios centenares de discursos ensayados. Diría lo necesario y más para lograr que Albus se abra y solucionar sus problemas. Solo esperaba no tener que usarlo.

Cuando llegó, quedó frente a la puerta sin querer entrar. No era miedo. Parecía que había más de una persona dentro. No quería interrumpir lo que sea que estuviera pasando, pero al mismo tiempo era su habitación! Quién estaba adentro, tenía autorización? Uno de ellos será Albus? Se puso a escuchar por la pequeña hendija entre abierta de la puerta para responder alguna de sus preguntas. 

"Otra vez te lo digo, gracias, yo sé que fue sin mucho aviso, y no nos conocemos tanto" decía una voz que claramente era la de Albus

"No pasa nada Al, te puedo llamar así?" dijo una voz irreconocible

"Si claro" Scorpius estaba a punto de implosionar. Prácticamente él tenía prohibido decirle Al y a un cualquiera lo dejaba? Estaba algo indignado. Pero eso no era importante, lo importante era por qué Albus estaba agradeciéndole lo que sea que fuere a este sujeto desconocido. QUE AGRADECÍA? era la pregunta que machacaba y machacaba en su cabeza

"Bueno Al, puedo preguntar el por qué de esto? O te molesta?" el 'qué de qué' se preguntaba Scorpius, sin duda sentía que había dejado de ser el mismo cuando se acercó a la habtiación, porque su mente ya no estaba ahí para procesar lo que sea que estén hablando

"Problemas, tú sabes... tras 5 años la gente también se cansa" lo que Albus dijo lo había dicho muy clarito, y era como si estuviera acuchillándolo directamente en el corazón. Albus 'cansado de él'? Tenía ganas de gritar

Decidió que estar de espía no era la mejor de las opciones, así que abrió la puerta de improvisto y se metió dentro. 

"Oh Scorpius... cómo andas? Disculpa que estoy en tu habitación" dijo Frederick Nott, un chico como él amable y con un pasado familiar bastante importante. Sus padres habían sido mortifagos. No era un mal chico, pero... por qué estaba cargando las maletas de Albus? Tenía ganas de gritarle, y hechizarlo y hacerlo sufrir. Pero él no debía ser el objetivo real de Scorpius. Sino que ese debía ser Albus. El Potter se iba?!?! Estaba cargando todo su equipaje, la cama estaba tendida, el armario de su lado totalmente vacío. 

Pero... por qué? Qué razón en este mundo podía explicar qué estaba pasando? Scorpius podía empezar a sentir como una avalancha de nieve lo empezaba a enterrar, bien profundo.

Los ojos de Albus eran de sorpresa. Seguían rojos. Y una pequeña lagrima apareció en uno de ellos. A Scorpius lo estaba destrozando toda la escena. Si te quieres ir deberías estar más decidido, no estar sufriendo y llorando por ello! Todo estaba escapando a su pobre razonamiento. Se estaba perdiendo todo, todo, y estaba frente a sus ojos. Y sin embargo no podía ver. Era como si sus ojos estuvieran dándole una imagen de la realidad que no era la correcta. Porque sin duda, parecía que ambos estaban viviendo en mundo diferentes. Mientras que uno estaba totalmente feliz por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, el otro solo podía ver grietas, que en vez de llenar, perforaba aun más. 

"Frederick... gracias, podrías llevarte las cosas y déjame un minuto solo con mi compañero" dijo Albus tragando saliva. El pelirrojo de Slytherin hizo caso y se retiró, no sin antes hacer algún tipo de gesto de disculpas hacia Scorpius. Pobre chico, no tenía la culpa de nada, y debía estar en la mitad de una situación horrible. Cuando el muchacho se fue, Scorpius fue quien habló

"Compañero? Compañero, Albus? Tengo nombre, y es Scorpius. Y lo conoces muy bien. Ha sido el nombre al que has acompañado de la frase 'mejor amigo', al que también le insertaste la palabra de 4 letras, y sí, habló de amor. El nombre del chico al que abrazaste cada vez que lo necesitabas, el nombre del idiota al que besaste hasta ayer. Eso es un simple compañero?" Scorpius no estaba enojado, estaba dolido. Estaba desgarrandose por dentro. 

"Scorpius, tranquilízate"

"Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando estás a punto de irte? Cuando estás a punto de destruir mi vida! Quieres que me quede cayado y observe como se va todo al tacho?!?! Explícate!"

"Yo... yo... creo que estaremos mejor sin el otro" la frase calaba fuerte. Había sido la misma frase cobarde que ya había usado en el pasado

"Oh no Albus... no te dejaré ir otra vez con solo eso de explicación. La última vez que dijiste eso pensé que no te iba a volver a ver nunca más, recuerdas, cuando tú padre nos separó?"

"Es que... quizás no nos veamos nunca más"

"No estarás hablando en serio, por favor, decime que esto es alguna especie de día de las bromas de mal gusto, por favor" Scorpius se puso de rodillas "por favor... decime que no estás a punto de cometer la peor decisión de nuestras vidas?"

"No puedo decir eso" dijo Albus con la voz entre cortada, con un dolor notable

"Por qué Albus? Qué hice mal? Por qué quieres verme sufrir? De qué tengo que disculparme?"

"No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. Jamás quisiera eso, verte sufrir. Realmente no, realmente desearía que volviéramos el tiempo atrás y no te hubiera metido en esto, no por ti, sino por mí. Me duele perderte, pero a veces hay cosas que no están destinadas a ser" la cara de Albus rebozaba en lagrimas

"Por qué no están destinadas a ser? Si no quieres perderme por favor NO LO HAGAS! Deja de escuchar a esa tóxica mente que tienes, por favor!" Scorpius seguía de rodillas, y era injusto. Era inmerecido que semejante estrella de luz este arrodillándose a quien pretendía apagarla

"No puedo hacer eso Scorpius, es parte de mi, y tú intentaste cambiarme, pero no se puede, así que Adiós, mi corazón ya está lo suficientemente roto, y no quiero causarle un daño irreparable" Albus se encaminó hacia la puerta cuando Scorpius le gritó

"Que sepas que yo no te lo rompí, eres tú quien estás destruyendo su propia felicidad! Eres tú el artífice de nuestra catástrofe!" y con eso último, Albus cerró la puerta, llevándose mucho más que sus cosas

Scorpius cayó tendido al suelo. La impotencia era tan grande que ni siquiera podía llorar. Ni siquiera podía descargarse. El dolor era tan agudo que no podía sanarse con un par de lagrimas, ni con mares de ellas. Quería arrancarse los pelos, quería gritar, morderse la lengua, sacarse los ojos para dejar de ver esta situación tan horrible en la que estaba viviendo ahora. Las dos realidades, que Scorpius creía que estaban viviendo por separado, ahora se juntaron en una única visión estrepitosa y miserable. 

La cama estaba vacía. Estaba impecablemente hecha. Pero Albus se había llevado mucho más que su presencia en una cama. Se había llevado mucho más que sus enojos y berrinches. Se había llevado el corazón de Scorpius. Porque sentía que estaba vacío. Ya nada latía. Ya nada golpeaba contra su pecho. Solo dolía. Y quizás... dolería por demasiado tiempo. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. [Albus] XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La navidad trae mucho más que nieve y regalos a la vida de Albus. Sin embargo, no logran llenar los vacíos que siente.

La noche tintineaba bajo el sonido de campanitas. El clima era de profunda alegría y festejo. Todo estaba decorado de rojo y blanco. Los niños más pequeños corrían de aquí para allá, emocionados por una ilusión que alimenta el alma de todos hasta cierta edad. Los más grandes simplemente esperaban que el tiempo pase bajo algunos brotes de un retoño que significa amor por si solo. El muérdago. Fuera de la casa, la nieve caía suavemente. No era una avalancha, sino que caía de manera apacible. Parecía que hasta el clima se había tomado vacaciones en un día como hoy.

Era noche buena en la Madriguera Weasley. Albus no era de los muy fanáticos de la Navidad. Él prefería los año nuevos. Creía que allí si había algo realmente interesante para festejar. Quizás creció demasiado rápido para la Navidad.

La familia Potter, Granger, Wealey, Delacour, todas bajo un mismo techo. Eso significaba una sola cosa. Primos, primos, primos y muchos más primos. A diferencia de sus hermanos, él no era muy familiero. Decir que aborrecía las juntadas familiares sería un poco fuerte y quizás exagerado. Pero prefería evitarla. Mucha gente diciéndote 'oh muchachito, fíjate cuanto has crecido' o 'campeón que grande estás, qué tal la escuela'. No olvidemos el infaltable 'y para cuando la novia?'. Frente a los dos primeras afirmaciones no sabía que hacer más que mirar con una sonrisa. A la última, al fin, luego de tantas Navidades e inviernos fríos en solitario, podía responder. Y de hecho esa respuesta sería un 'aquí está' mientras una chica pelirroja, un poco más joven que él, de ojos ambar, le sostenía la mano.

Por más que resulte extraño creer, en estos casi 5 meses, Albus no perdió el tiempo. La chica se llamaba Georgia Mayer, una Hufflepuff nacida de padres Muggles. Tenía dos años menos que Albus. Era una joven humilde, y con dotes muy pronunciados para las artes. Sus cuadros de paisajes eran maravillosos, pero sus retratos eran simplemente exquisitos. Sublimes quizás hubiera sido la palabra. No le gustaba presumir pero Albus creía que estaba a la altura de grandes como Monet o Da Vinci. Y lo hacía sentirse a la altura de La Gioconda cuando pasaba horas y horas posando para ella. Pero a ella simplemente no le gustaban los halagos, prefería apagar un poco de si para dejar que el resto de los demás brillen. Era tal cual como...

Como...

Como Scorpius.

El recuerdo del joven rubio volvía por momentos a su mente. Bueno... todo el tiempo, en realidad. No iba a mentirse así mismo. Ese par de ojos plata lo observaban constantemente, como omnipresentes. Aunque el echar de menos era una emoción que Albus prefiera no experimentar, y quitar de su vida, para poder seguir adelante, sin duda se le hacía más que difícil.

Pero... A alguien le gusta realmente extrañar? Aunque la respuesta de entrada y sin dudar sería 'NO', no parece la más adecuada. Tampoco es 'sí'. Nadie es tan masoquista.

Quizás un 'depende' sería lo más acertado. Cuando uno agarra una foto vieja y se transporta un minuto a aquellos tiempos donde uno era feliz, vale la pena extrañar. Porque uno sabe que aunque el momento jamás volverá a repetirse, también sabe que la otra persona está bien, y que uno está bien. Y que no es necesario volver al pasado. Porque cada uno tiene un presente. Y mucho más importante, también tiene un excitante futuro, lleno de sueños y oportunidades.

Eso cuando sabes que el otro está bien. Cuando realmente quieres seguir adelante. Ahí si es hasta meritorio y necesario extrañar.

Pero cuando eres como Albus, extrañar se te hace muy complejo.

Sin duda él sabía que _debía_ seguir adelante. Que la decisión que había tomado era la más razonable. Que el nunca iba a poder ser lo que Scorpius necesitaba, el guerrero que luchara contra todos por el amor que se _¿habían tenido?_ (le costaba pensar a Scorpius como un pasado, como algo que ya está parado, como una relación que no iba a continuar, para siempre), había sido lo _correcto_ , porque tarde o temprano, Albus iba a huir, e iba a destruir a ambos más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Pero era lo que quería? Realmente estaba viviendo la vida que _quería_ , o estaba preso de sus propias acciones? Estaba en cautiverio para complacer a todo el mundo menos a él mismo? Porque por momentos, sentía que estaba viviendo en tercera persona. Como siendo testigo de una historia que no le pertenece. Porque, él, 'jamas viviría una vida de esta manera'. Luego volvía a ser el mismo Albus de siempre, y recordaba que había hecho. Y recordaba los motivos. E intentaba convencerse como los científicos que defienden teorías a ultranza, repitiendo sus razones una y otra vez, como aquellas leyes de la naturaleza, que no se cuestionan. Como aquella verdad sagrada que sino creía, haría que todo de caiga. Y se daría cuenta que se había arruinado... sino era que ya se había dado cuenta.

La mayor parte del tiempo se hallaba haciéndose preguntas. Qué hubiera hecho Scorpius en una situación como esta? Cómo le hubiera quedado esa remera a Scorpius?  Qué dato interesante me hubiera dado a conocer sobre este objeto raro Scorpius? Cómo se sentirían los brazos de Scorpius, alrededor mío, cuando las lágrimas no paran de caer?

'Esta es la vida que creé?' se preguntaba sin cesar 

_Is this the life_ _you've_ _been_ _waiting_ _for._  
_Or are you_ _hoping_ _that_ _you'll_ _be_ _where_ _you want with a little more?_  
_**Well ask yourself.**_

Tampoco sabía si Scorpius estaba bien. A las dos semanas, luego de que el Malfoy intento por todos los medios volver a hablar con él mientras Albus lo único que hacía era ignorarlos... con dolor... pero ignorarlo al fin, Scorpius se fue de intercambió a Ilvermorny como parte de un programa de cooperación mágica entre ambas escuelas. Recién estaría de vuelta luego del receso de invierno, con suerte. Y las cosas seguirían igual que siempre. Distantes. Y no era nada más que su culpa.

Pensó en escribirle. Pero sería inútil. 'Hey, cómo estás Scorp? Solo olvida que te destruí el corazón y cuéntame que tal tu vida'. Sería muy ridículo una carta en ese sentido.

Y a pesar de que sabía que era imposible, que solo volviendo a nacer y desarrollando otra personalidad podría volver a rehacer su vida con Scorpius, le costaba aceptarlo. 'Por más que busque la vuelta, el camino que estaba transitando ya no tenía retorno.

Y a pesar de eso, su pensamiento volvía todo el tiempo. Sus ojos plata. Su buen humor por las mañanas. Su capacidad de ver la luz en la oscuridad. Por no tener miedo de demostrar. Por la valentía que él tanto carecía. Por cada centímetro de él que le faltaba, su mente lo traía todo el tiempo.

_Won't you_ _go_ _to_ _someone_ _else's_ _dreams_  
_Won't you_ _go_ _to_ _someone_ _else's_ _head_  
_Haven't_ _you_ _taken_ _enough_ _from me_  
_Won't you torture_ _someone_ _else's_ _sleep_ _?_

Debía dejar de pensar en él. Estaba con Georgia, en una cena familiar. Debía estar bien. Aunque necesitara llorar, debía seguir de pie.

"Al" dijo Georgia depositando un beso en su mejilla "gracias por traerme, nunca había tenido una Navidad al estilo del mundo mágico aun"

Vaya, era tan amable como...

Bueno, no iba a empezar otra vez. 'Cayate cerebro' ordenó a su cabeza.

"Me alegro que te haya gustado... Cuando a penas se me ocurrió no creí que fuera una buena idea. Puede ser muy mágica esta Navidad... pero en una habitación rodeada de familiares y primos a veces la magia puede transformarse en un hechizo de magia negra"

"Aquí al único que se le ocurriría pensar en magia negra, en Navidad, es a ti" dijo apretando suavemente su nariz

"Ya para de hacer eso, voy a quedar como un reno de nariz roja" y allí se le vino a la mente la imagen de Scorpius, en la cabaña de Hagrid, luciendo como el mismo Rodolfo. Su sonrisa desapareció. Solo esperaba que Georgia no lo note.

"Te quedaría divino, a ver si tomas algún otro color que no sea blanco" aunque Albus tenía la piel a un color más parecido al café, con el invierno perdía color rápidamente hasta lucir como un fantasma

"Basta Geor, ya saludaste a TODOS mis parientes?" dijo rodando los ojos, realmente lo exasperaba la cantidad de familiares que tenía

"Creo que aún no he llegado ni a 1/4 de todos ellos"

"No me sorprende, ya conociste a Rose?"

"Sí, hemos estado hablando, es muy buena e inteligente"

Albus agradecía que Rose se halla comportado decentemente con su novia. Había costado bastante evadir a Rose, que a cada momento intentaba preguntarle que había pasado con Scorpius. Sin saber aun como, Rose siempre había sabido todo sobre ellos. Como una especie de ninja, había sabido interpretar cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada sonrisa, y había obtenido la llave de la relación que ambos tenían, sabiendo por momentos más que ellos mismos. Le había costado bastante ver que Scorpius y Albus no se escribían más en la misma oración. Y quería explicaciones. Explicaciones que no podía darse ni a si mismo, menos a su prima.

"Chicos, la cena" un Harry Potter decidido gritaba desde el otro lado de la habitación

"Ya has escuchado al capataz... Vamos" dijo Albus ofreciéndole su mano, pero ella prácticamente saltó encima de él rodeándolo con sus brazos

Ella era cariñosa. Quizás hasta en cierto punto demasiado. No era que le molestara, pero ¡el espacio personal es vital! Albus siempre había sido mucho más seco con respecto a sus emociones.

O quizás no había emociones por mostrar...

Muchas veces se encontraba dudando internamente sobre esto. La verdad era que no tenía ninguna certeza sobre realmente estar sintiendo cosas por esa chica.

Georgia había aparecido en si vida cuando necesitaba a alguien. A alguien diferente. A alguien que no sea Scorpius. Quizás para olvidarlo. Quizás para sanarse. Pero nadie podría sanarlo por ahora.

Tal vez era por eso que no tenía sentimientos. Aun no estaba listo para sentir nada por nadie más. Pero Georgia parecía que tenuemente lograba cubrir esos vacíos enormes. No estaba totalmente emocionado por su relación. Pero confiaba que con el tiempo pudiera por fin desarrollar amor hacia ella. Cuando por fin esté listo. Si es que alguna vez iba a estar listo...

Era injusto para Georgia?

Lo era. Y él lo sabía. No estaba contento con haber herido a una persona, sino que estaba dispuesto a herir dos. Todo por él. Todo por sus necesidades.

Algún día debería dejar de ser tan narciso, tan individualista.

Esa era la razón por la que no terminaría con Georgia. Porque él no era feliz, pero por lo menos podía hacerla feliz a ella. Era su buena acción para dejar de pensar un poco en si mismo y preocuparse un poco más en los demás.

Ambos se sentaron bastante en la punta, lejos de los adultos. Albus no quería de ninguna manera tener que empezar a responder preguntas sobre cómo se habían conocido o como habían empezado la relación. Solo llevaban 3 meses juntos, y para Albus ya parecía 3 siglos.

Ocuparon las únicas sillas disponibles. Las junto a su hermano y su novia Rebecca y al frente de Rose. Albus sabía que su prima lo miraría con mirada acusadora toda la noche.

Un ruido como de campanitas hizo que todos se callaran. Era su abuelo, el Sr Weasley intentando que todos hagan silencio para poder dar un inicio acorde a la velada de Navidad.

"Muchas gracias a todos por su silencio" dijo, aunque la mayor parte de las personas seguía hablando, de igual manera le importaba poco "junto con Molly estamos felices de darles a todos la bienvenida a esta hermosa noche buena. Como todos los años, la mesa se agranda. Este año viene del lado de los Potter. Por favor Albus, haznos los honores y preséntanos a tu chica"

Albus quería con toda su alma a su abuelo Arthur. Pero no a su inoportunismo. O a su efusividad. Él quería pasar totalmente inadvertido. No quería anunciar con fuegos artificiales que estaba en pareja. Y más porque no sabía cuánto iba a durar.

En realidad, Georgia estaba esa noche allí porque sus padres, que eran hombre de negocios(esas cosas raras Muggles que Albus no entendía mucho) estaban de viaje en China cerrando acuerdos. Albus tuvo un ataque de piedad y le dijo que venga con él. Pero cada uno dormía en cuartos separados. Aun no había la suficiente confianza. Demasiado que convivirían bajo el mismo techo hasta después de las fiestas.

Albus se fue de la tierra de sus pensamientos cuando Georgia lo piso, para que reaccione. En seguida se pararon, agarrados de la mano, mientras las miradas atentas de todos los familiares los seguían. Ella parecía una especie de trofeo que todos observaban, como si Albus hubiera ganado algo, cuando la única realidad era que había perdido todo. Que su cuenta sentimental, estaba en números negativos.

"Oh querida, eres muy bella, y llevas el distintivo Weasley" dijo haciendo referencia a su colorada cabellera. También estaba colorada la cara de Albus, que estaba pasando una vergüenza impresionante "Cuéntanos un poco de ti, cómo te llamas, quiénes son tu padres, tu edad, esas cosas"

"Bueno..." dijo Georgia aclarándose la garganta "Mi nombre es Georgia Mayer, soy una chica de Hufflepuff de 14 años y soy nacida de padres Muggles" la chica dijo esto último nerviosa, como esperando algún tipo de rechazo. A pesar de que el tiempo había pasado, aun quedaban vestigios de las viejas ideas contra los 'sangre sucias'

Sin embargo debía saber que en esta familia, el trato hacia los Muggles era totalmente diferente al resto

"Así que eres Muggle?" dijo Arthur mientras se acercaba a la joven con un pedazo de papel

"Ya Ar, cálmate por favor" lo retaba Molly desde la otra punta

Pero el abuelo Weasley continuó su camino. Cuando se trataba de cosas Muggle, nadie era capaz de parar sus instintos.

"Tu sabés que es esto? Dice 'Clasificados' y no entiendo bien que clasifican exactamente, hay muchas cosas" los ojos de Arthur estaban totalmente abiertos por la curiosidad. Georgia entró a reírse. Esperaba algún tipo de libro de historia donde se despreciara a los 'impuros' o algo por el estilo. Solo era una pequeña revista de avisos

"Es una revista de Clasificados señor, en ella los Muggles ofrecen la cosas que ya no les sirven para que las compre otros. Es como una especie de mercado en papel"

"Oh... vaya vaya... interesante, pero hay avisos de personas también, es raro"

"Ya viejo, es Navidad podrías abandonar un rato esta loca obsesión, por lo menos por hoy?" el reclamo en el tono de Molly era fácilmente apreciable, como para no, se estaba retrasando toda la cena

"Cariño, será un segundo"

"No dejes que ese viejo averiado de la cabeza te moleste" replicó Molly mientras todos rompían en risa

"No hay problema señora" dijo Georgia con una sonrisa, ella era muy carismática y podía salir airosa de cualquier situación "ello es porque muchas veces la gente busca trabajo y aparece ahí, entonces otra persona que lo ve lo contrata"

"Que raros que son! Cuando necesitamos algo vamos al callejón y listo, ustedes tienen que hacerlo todo por medios a veces inútiles si no se ofende"

"No, como me voy a ofender, discúlpeme usted si no he sido clara y no llegó a comprender" las formas de señorita estaban presentes todo el tiempo en la joven Georgia

"Usted? Por favor dime abuelo o Arthur, bienvenida a la familia! UN APLAUSO POR FAVOR"

En ese momento todos comenzaron a aplaudir, otros golpeaban sus manos contra la mesa, y como no podía ser de otra manera, algunos cuantos hurras aparecieron en escena. Albus a esta instancia ya creía que había desaparecido parcialmente. Qué parte de él estaba fuera de sí, porque sino liberaba un poco de espacio, jamás entraría toda la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

El señor Weasley volvió a su lugar donde siguió hablando

"Tendría mucho para decir, pero ya deben estar cansado, así que a cenar!"

Como pirañas sedientas de sangre comenzaron a devorar los platillos que Molly con tanta dedicación había cocinado.

Albus y Georgia ya estaban sentados cuando el Potter le dijo

"Disculpa a mi abuelo, el trabajó en el departamento de objetos Muggle y siempre tiene este tipo de reacciones cuando puede hablar con un nacido de Muggles cerca. Estoy avergonzado" Albus lamentaba profundamente la situación. Estaba en su naturaleza preocuparse por todo, todo el tiempo, aunque no hiciera falta como en esta ocasión.

Pero a diferencia de él, estaba en la naturaleza de Georgia no preocuparse por nada y simplemente disfrutar de la situación.

"Albus, ya cállate, tu familia es increíble, no te hagas problema por mi, que aquí solo soy una polizonte"

"Tú no eres un polizonte Geor, eres mi invitada" y en ese momento, Albus sentía que debería haberla besado, como para terminar de completar el gesto. Pero no lo hizo. No le salió. En general las muestras de cariño iban de ella hacia a él. Realmente lo intentaba. Pero era como si sus caricias pertenecieran a alguien más. Como si sus manos le dieran una advertencia cada vez que estaba a punto de besarla o de abrazarla. Y esa advertencia tenía nombre y apellido.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Le pertenecía.

Extrañaba su tacto. Su calor. Sus risas. Lo extrañaba entero. Y era como si realmente estuviera presente ahí. Porque a pesar de todo, porque aunque no eran nada, era como si Albus lo siguiera respetando. Tanto que ni siquiera se animaba a tocar a su propia novia.

Pero Georgia no se quedaba dormida, y era ella quien siempre tomaba la delantera. Acercándose suavemente lo besó frente al resto de sus primos. Fue un beso corto. Mejor, o hubiera dado tiempo al resto de sus familiares a preparar algún tipo de cántico o rima.

"Eres un tierno, gracias por hacerme sentir bien" dijo agarrando uno de sus brazos y acurrucándose contra él 

"Vaya Geor que lo quieres, te admiro, ya te hartarás, como todos..." dijo de manera ácida James. Pero no era con malas intenciones, así era su hermano. Era su extraña manera de bromear

"Ya cállate James, me gustaría preguntarle a Rebecca si ya se cansó de ti!" aunque no estaba seguro de estar lo suficiente enamorado de Georgia, debía intervenir para que no se malinterprete la broma de James, y para que se cree un clima ameno que lo haga olvidar un rato de su eterno captor

"Luego de unos cuantas meses es difícil soportar a un payaso de humor negro a tu lado, pero bueno! Una hace lo que puede" dijo Rebecca riéndose y chocando los 5 por detrás de la silla de James con Albus, mientras el mayor de los Potter rodeaba los ojos

"Bueno bueno, ya que ustedes se llevan tan bien, qué tal Georgia si cambiamos un rato de pareja?" James quería que el protagonismo vuelva a él. Después de todo, cada payaso necesita su público

"Umm chicos... les parece mal un trío?" dijo Georgia uniéndose a los otros dos mientras se mofaban de James

"Así están las cosas familia! Todos contra James"

"Tú empezaste" dijo Albus

"Cállate hermanito y comamos de una vez o la abuela nos matara, tú la conoces"

Aunque fuera un poco exagerado, su hermano mayor estaba en lo cierto. Molly preparaba tantas rondas de comida que el trecho de tiempo que los separaba de la hora límite de las 12 de la noche resultaba insuficiente. Comieron como si fuera su última día en la tierra(y ciertamente con la cantidad de grasas que se iba acumular en las arterias de muchos, podría serlo). La estrella de la noche fue el pavo, como siempre. Pero Albus nunca comía pavo. No era de sus comidas preferidas. Por eso siempre disfrutaba todo lo que estaba antes del platillo principal.

Primero trajo fiambres decorados con frutos navideños. Luego pionono relleno. Y luego, antes del pavo, vino un bandeja de sándwiches de todos los tipos. En ese momento, el inocente aperitivo cayó como una bomba digestiva en su interior. Aunque era una de las comidas más simples del mundo, y probablemente haya comido sándwiches unas 950 millones de veces en toda su vida, un momento vino a su cabeza. El viaje con Scorpius a principio de año. La última noche, que se quedaron dormidos sobre la playa. Habían cenado sándwiches. Y aunque era estúpido acordarse de una persona por la comida, y más si es la comida más común del mundo, a Albus le pesaba. A veces, por más ridículo que parezca, un olor, una imagen, una sensación, un lugar, una comida, pueden transportarnos a ese pasado que tanto estamos extrañando.

Que tanto estamos necesitando. 

Y Albus estaba bastante seguro de que su corazón necesitaba el suave toque de Scorpius. No quería a nadie parecido a Scorpius. No quería sustitutos, lo quería a él, presente, aquí y ahora.

Pero luego volvía a la realidad. Y recordaba lo que había hecho. Era allí cuando se preguntaba si todo valía la pena. Si el sufrimiento que sentía algún día se iría de una buena vez. ¿Los pensamientos sobre Scorpius lo abandonarían alguna vez?

_Wherever i go, there's a shadow of you_

Quizás nunca. Tal vez toda su vida iba a interrogarse de qué pasó por su cabeza cuando hizo lo que hizo. Cuando pasó de 0 a 100 y se estrelló contra lo primero que encontró. Cuando en vez de enfrentar sus miedos, simplemente se escondió como una niña detrás de una imagen de endeble fortaleza. De una armadura que no existía, y que a veces lo dejaba más desnudo y perdido que lo que creía.

'Pero Albus... deja de hablar interrogantes que tendrás toda tu vida, recién está arrancando, tienes tiempo para enmendar tus errores' se decía Albus todo el tiempo. Pero luego se preguntaba 'fue un error?'. Y allí se ponía a mirar. A observar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sin duda él y su novia eran los protagonistas de las noches. En todos había sonrisas. Todos hablaban bien de ambos. Reían y lo felicitaban constantemente. Incluso su padre hablaba mucho más emocionado de él que de James. Sería lo mismo si quien estuviera en esa mesa no fuera Georgia sino Scorpius?

Probablemente no. Albus sabía que estaba hipotecando risas, cariño y amor verdadero por la opinión de su familia y su entorno. Y a veces quería golpearse. Sin embargo, luego se daba cuenta que era lo que debía hacer. Jamás podría combatir las miradas juzgadoras. Los susurros por lo bajo que dicen más que lo que se dice en voz alta. Pero lo que sin duda nunca iba a poder enfrentar, ni quería enfrentar, era la cara de decepción de Harry Potter.

_'Quizás todo será mejor, pronto, solo date paciencia Albus, finge un poco más'_ era lo único que podía decirse para calmarse, para seguir caminando adelante, cuando realmente debía dar varios kilómetros marcha atrás. Era lo único que lograba seguir emparchando esa ficción que se caía a pedazos.

Luego de la titánica cena, llegó el momento de los regalos. Papá Noel dejaba los regalos mientras los niños dormían. Pero otros tipos de papás, los abuelos Weasley, hacían su clásica ronda de regalos a media noche. Siempre era ropa tejida por Molly, y alguna antigüedad Muggle que Arthur les traía.

Rose había recibido un vestido que ella especialmente había pedido. Su hermano Hugo, un libro Muggle muy importante llamado 'El principito'. Arthur se lo dio porque dijo que Hugo era igual a él, llevando alegría, felicidad y sensatez a la vida de todos cuando perdían el rumbo. James recibió un majestuoso uniforme de Quiditch replica de su equipo favorito, los Chudley Cannons, con su nombre bordado, como si fuera jugador de ellos. El mayor de los Potter simplemente se volvió loco, era lo que tanto soñaba, jugar en su equipo preferido, y ahora por lo menos estaba en parte materializado. 

Por su parte, Lily recibió de Arthur un sofisticado equipo de cámaras de todas las edades, incluso modernas. La sonrisa era imposible de sacar de su cara. Simplemente sus abuelos eran geniales. Conocían bien a cada uno de sus nietos y potenciaban todos sus sueños.

Llegó el turno de la navidad para Albus. Y como lo supuso, iba a ser Molly quien iba a regalarle algo de su catalogo de producciones

"Bueno Albus, no sabía que hacerte este año, así que probé esto, espero que te guste" dijo Molly entregando un presente verde, mientras recogía un presente gris. 

Al abrirlo Albus quedó estupefacto. Era un esmoquin moderno que tenía varios colores. La chaqueta era azul perla, mientra sus pantalones eran beige, junto con una camisa con flores rosa. Amaba la ropa en general, pero en especial la ropa de vestir. Aunque el diseño era excelente, mucho no combinaba. Molly, al ver la cara inicial de Albus, y luego su siguiente reacción pasó a explicarle.

"Esto querido... está hecho de un material mágico especial, que hace que cambie de patrón y color, mira" dijo agarrando la chaqueta con su mano mientras se transformaba en blanca con el cuello negro "ves, simplemente lo pensé y apareció"

Albus estaba realmente emocionado con su regalo. Su abuela siempre lo sorprendía, pero esta vez aun más, por lo que le dio un fuerte abrazo. Había sido una de sus pocas muestras de cariño espontaneas en mucho tiempo por lo que Molly aprovechó. Cuando por fin se soltaron, y dirigiéndose a Georgia dijo

"Querida, disculpa, no sabía realmente que vendrías, o que existieras, Albus no cuenta mucho de su vida, y no te he podido hacer nada, pero pronto enviaré alguna lechuza a Hogwarts con algún presente" Georgia hizo un gesto frente a la disculpa de Molly, y le dijo que realmente no importaba, que agradecía solo con estar allí, con ellos, compartiendo las fiestas. No pasar las fiestas sola era el mejor regalo que alguien le podía hacer. 

Cuando ya todos se estaban dispersando del salón, Molly agarró del brazo a Albus deteniéndolo, aún con el paquete gris en la mano

"Qué pasa abue?" preguntó Albus, un poco sorprendido

"Toma esto" dijo Molly a lo que Albus respondió agarrándolo, sino su abuela se enojaría 

"Puedo saber qué es esto?" preguntó Albus

"Bueno... yo... le hice algo a tu amigo Malfoy. Se que hace no mucho perdió a su madre, y quizás entre hombres no puedan ocuparse mucho de la ropa. Y no lo sé, creo que no está bien que un chico a tan temprana edad tenga que sufrir tanto, me pareció un buen gesto, así que llevaselo por favor"

Albus tragó saliva. Su corazón se estaba resquebrajando aun más por dentro. Cómo iba a poder olvidarse de Scorpus cuándo hasta su abuela lo tenía tan presente? Sin duda no sabía como reaccionar a la situación. 

"Oh abue... se que... que lo amará, así es él, ama a todo el mundo y a todo, gracias" los nervios se le notaban, y quizás Molly lo halla percibido, pero no iba a decirle nada, su tarea como abuela no es entrometerse mucho en la vida de sus nietos.

Albus quedó realmente mal. Cuando Molly se fue decidió salir al jardín, a estar solo, o por lo menos a estar acompañado solamente por la fría noche. La nieve caía a montones, la tormenta se había recrudecido, y dentro, en el calor del hogar, muchos deben haber estado riendo, disfrutando, tomando chocolate bien caliente, sintiéndose seguro bajo esos cuatro muros, juntos. Pero Albus no se sentía así. El clima lo acompañaba en su sentir. La desolación del invierno, el dolor desgarrador del frío, la agonía y soledad de la noche donde ni las estrellas salían de gala. Sentía que su corazón estaba en el medio del polo, en la peor de las corrientes antárticas. En la más terrible de las eras glaciares. Ni siquiera las auroras del cielo podían darle algo de luz a su vida. Solo quería una luz.

Y ella parecía ya haberse apagado.

Decidió abrir el paquete. Qué se le habrá ocurrido a la abuela para Scorpius? Cuando desgarró el papel, vio un sweater bastante grueso y abrigado, color zafiro con una 'S' gigante de una tela plateada que brillaba tenuemente. Era bastante más grande que su talla. Su abuela había calculado perfectamente el tamaño del Malfoy. Y lucía de maravilla. Y probablemente Scorpius luciría perfecto en el. Como un modelo masculino de alto encaje del salón de Paris, de la colección otoño-invierno. 

Pero jamás podría verlo en él.

Albus simplemente se quebró. Comenzó a llorar con gran intensidad contra el pullover zafiro de la 'S'. Las lagrimas eran absorbidas por la prenda, si antes no se transformaban en hielo por el frío de la noche. Pensaba que podía arruinar el sweater si seguía sollozando sobre él, pero no le importaba. De cierta forma, lo sentía como llorar contra el pecho de Scorpius. Era totalmente una locura pero a veces necesitamos aferrarnos a ese tipo de fantasía para sobrevivir, para sostenernos un poco en esta vida que nos vive empujando hacia bajo.

En ese momento sintió alguien que le apoyaba una mano en su hombro. Cuando Albus se dio vuelta para ver quien era, una cabellera colorada, junto con rostro varonil inundado de pecas lo miraba con preocupación. Era Hugo, el hermano de Rose. Maldita seas Albus, ahora si la arruinaste, alguien te ha visto llorar contra el pecho de alguien que no existe.

"Al... Albus estás bien?" preguntó Hugo despacio

"Si..." dijo Albus algo inseguro, mientras se limpiaba los ojos, y doblaba la prenda 

"No luces muy bien... quiero ayudarte Al" Hugo era un cúmulo de dulzura por naturaleza, muy caritativo y solidario, siempre se preocupaba por todos, y aun más por su familia

"Oh Hugo, ojalá pudieras ayudarme!" 

"Si yo no puedo ayudarte... quién puede hacerlo?" 

"Creo que nadie Hugo, y eso es lo que me preocupa"

"Alguien tiene que poder ayudarte, tú lo has intentado? Porque nunca nadie no puede ayudarte, siempre hay alguien, y quizás ese alguien eres tú" aun no era muy claro en sus ideas, pero Albus había entendido a donde iba

"Puede ser Hugo, quizás pueda ayudarme yo mismo"

"Entonces es más fácil!" dijo Hugo como habiendo descubierto la pólvora

"Qué quieres decir?" Albus lucía realmente confundido

"A ver... quieres solucionar lo que sea qué te este pasando?

"Si..." la respuesta era obvia, Albus ni siquiera entendía porque su primo las planteaba

"Bueno... si quieres solucionarlo, y solo tú puedes hacerlo, simplemente hazlo, deja de gastar tiempo llorando, e invierte tu tiempo en enmendar lo que te está atormentando" Albus quedó boquiabierto. Era simple, pero para él parecía un mundo

"Está bien Hugo, tienes razón"

"Ya estás mejor? O debo preocuparme?" el Weasley parecía bastante empeñado en hacerlo sentir bien

"No creo estar mejor, pero me ayudaste a aclarar un poco las ideas" ahora veía porque Arthur decía que su primo era 'el principito'

"Mejor así, no te quedes aquí fuera, solo, ven adentro, haznos compañía"

"Pero necesito estar solo"

"Albus, sea lo que sea que te pase, es navidad! El momento donde la magia real aparece, que tal si vuelves adentro. Haz que tu deseo de navidad sea que todo se solucione y mañana empiezas a intentarlo, te parece?" Hugo no iba a abandonarlo

"Tienes razón Hu, vamos con la familia" y así acompañó a su primo hacia la madriguera

Mientras transitaba el camino que separaba el jardín de la casa, vio una estrella fugaz perdida en el cielo. Sola, en la inmensidad de la noche. Tal como él lo estaba. Observó su belleza. Pero solo hizo eso. Aun no se animó a desear aquello que su subconsciente tanto gritaba. Al menos había hecho un avance esta noche. Sabía que era inevitable solucionar esto o perdería la cabeza, pero necesitaba prepararse, recorrer un camino por dentro. Solo esperaba, que su corazón dormido no tarde tanto en despertar. Que no se tome demasiado tiempo en comenzar a andar... o quizás podría ser demasiado tarde. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. [Scorpius] XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilvermorny recibe con los brazos abiertos a Scorpius, quien a pesar de todo su sufrimiento, cree por fin haber encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

La mañana había sido algo larga. Hoy era el miércoles de terror, como lo llamaba junto a sus compañeros. Las asignaturas más pesadas se concentraban todas en un cúmulo de 5 horas seguidas. Como una especie de maratón académica, donde la mente debía estar lo suficientemente entrenada como para llegar a comprender todo lo suficientemente a tiempo para pasar al otro tema y no quedarse atrás.

"Estuvo insoportable la señorita Acker, no Scorp?" dijo Jake, un compañero de la casa Wampus "encima hoy la tenía con vos, te llenó de preguntas... igual vos como siempre la dejaste con la boca cerrada... quién podría contra el gran Escorpión?"

"Ya Jake, no me gusta presumir, solo respondí lo que quería" dijo un Scorpius con la cara totalmente roja, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a los halagos. Siempre ser inteligente había sido un motivo de vergüenza más que orgullo, y encontrarse con gente que lo valore era muy difícil

"Scorpius, por ser inglés eres demasiado modesto"

"Ei, calma, que este aquí no quiere decir que pierda mi esencia. Además está demasiado estereotipado eso sobre los ingleses"

" 'Estereotipado' " dijo Jake haciéndole burla "no hace falta que seas tan elegante conmigo todo el tiempo, sabes? Ves... otro detalle que te hace bien inglés, hablar complejo todo el tiempo"

"Deja de decir cosas sin sentido, no todos son iguales, aparte tu eres también bastante elegante" dijo Scorpius rodando los ojos

"No te referirás a..."

"Si, si"

"Scorpius, NO!"

"A tu gran melena"

"La cuido para que no pierda su belleza, aparte tu haces lo mismo"

"Es diferente, mi cabello es largo y cae hacia bajo, no se me forma una especie de sistema solar esponjoso alrededor de la cabeza"

"Go fuck youself"

"Gané" dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, disfrutaba las conversaciones con Jake, pero ya debía terminar porque había llegado a la puerta de su habitación "Aquí debo irme"

"Es una mierda que tengas que dormir separado, es una estupidez eso de que porque eres extranjero quizás no te acostumbres a una habitación de chicos yanquis"

"Ya pediré que me cambien, cuando me entreviste la semana que viene con la directora" dijo dándole un puñetazo "Hasta tanto, aquí me quedo, nos vemos más tarde"

"Bai bai Scorp, nos vemos en la cena" dijo Jake siguiendo su camino por el gran corredor que conectaba la habitación con el resto del castillo

Scorpius entró por la puerta y al cerrarla fue como si la luz se desprendiera de él. Como si al quedarse solo en la habitación un interruptor, que le quitaba todo lo feliz que se sentía antes, se accionara. Era un ángel descendiendo al mismo infierno. A un infierno de soledad, de frustración y de dolor. Un lugar que lo aplastaba. Sobre si sentía una tonelada de lagrimas que debía liberar, o lo empujarían directamente al suelo hasta hundirlo.

Aun habiendo pasado casi 5 meses, con una de las épocas más felices del año como las fiestas en puerta, y con una vida aceptable en su nuevo colegio con muchos amigos y gente muy amable, la penumbra seguía dando vuelta sobre él como una especie de nube negra. Y ese manto oscuro tenía nombre y apellido. Albus Potter. Vaya ironía que justo Albus sea una nube negra.

Scorpius sentía que tenía todo lo que un adolescente de 16 años pedía tener, y al mismo tiempo le parecía que no tenía nada. Como si tuviera mil puertas abiertas por las que pudiera pasar y a él tan solo le importaba esa única cerrada. Ese pasadizo que se había bloqueado. Esa entrada de la que conocía la llave, sabía cual era, pero no lo tenía. Y la mayor parte del tiempo creía que nunca más iba a volver a tenerla. Era como saber el camino hacia un tesoro, pero todo había cambiado tanto, que ahora, para conocer la ruta necesitarías otra vez el mapa.

Y así estaba Scorpius. Necesitaba un mapa. Una brújula. Un satélite con geolocalizador. Unos jeroglíficos. Necesitaba reencontrar su camino. Era lo más urgente. Pero a veces no sabía si era lo que quería. La mayor parte de tiempo quería volver a ese camino sinuoso por el que Albus lo llevaba de la mano. Esa senda difícil, pedregosa, llena de obstáculos, que dolía y dolía, pero al menos, al final, la felicidad se encontraba a su lado.

Ahora estaba en un lugar mejor, alejado de todo lo que lo destruía. A kilómetros de aquello que lo había roto. Pero era como si fuera un masoquista disfrutando del dolor. Como un enfermo de síndrome de Estocolmo queriendo volver con quien era el captor de su pobre corazón. Pero debía dejar de pesar en quien lo mantenía en un peligroso cautiverio. Ya no estaba en Hogwarts. Estaba en Ilvermorny, a miles de km.

Estados Unidos no era muy diferente del Reino Unido. O por lo menos no en Ilvermorny. El clima, al igual que en su local Inglaterra, hacia estragos en invierno. Normalmente en Hogwarts la fuerza del frío congela todo. Pero aquí era mucho peor. El Castillo se ubicaba en lo alto de un gran pico de más de 1000 metros sobre el nivel del mar por lo que todo se intensificaba. Además su proximidad con la costa este hacia que los vientos golpearan muy fuerte contra los sólidos muros de piedra, haciendo estremecer mucho más que los huesos de quienes se aventuraran a dar un paseo en esta época del año. A veces Scorpius se preguntaba como los antiguos ventanales de cristal hacían para resistir la fuerza de semejante tempestad.

El Castillo era algo más rústico que el de Hogwarts. Tenía bastante detalles madera y la mayor parte de sus techos eran de troncos de algarrobo más macizos que el granito. La edificación contaba con muchas torres pero la mayor parte de las actividades se concentraban en la bóveda central, una edificación en forma circular que tenía varios pisos de altura. Allí se encontraba el comedor, que a diferencia del de Hogwarts, no se dividía de acuerdo a las casa, sino que eran mesas individuales donde cada cual podía sentarse con quien quisiese, y por encima, en los subsiguientes pisos, estaban las aulas de cada una de las asignaturas a cursar.

A pesar de la primera impresión de dureza con la que se presentaba el lugar, las cosas eran bastantes diferentes. Aunque afuera el frío fuese monumental, dentro el calor de hogar y acompañamiento lo abrazaban a uno con fuerza. Cuando Scorpius tomó la decisión de hacer el intercambio de cooperación internacional tenía mucho miedo de lo que podía encontrarse. 'El gran Ilvermorny de Estados Unidos, lleno de personas, miles de ellas, tendrá lugar para aceptar a un extranjero?' se interrogaba por momentos

Sin embargo sus miedos se evaporaron cuando puso un pie en el sitio. Y como siempre, las cosas suelen ser bastante diferentes a como uno las espera. En este caso, para bien! Cada uno de sus compañeros era amable con él y lo admiraba por sus grandes conocimientos. Lo solían llamar el 'sensei', por su inteligencia milenaria y su larga cabellera. Todos los ayudaron los primeros días hasta acostumbrarse a las reglas y horarios del colegio.

El primer fin de semana debió hacer una procesión hasta un pico que estaba al costado del colegio, rodeado por un bosque aun más frondoso que el que ya rodeaba al castillo. Allí existía una fuente ancestral que databa de varios siglos atrás. Tenía dos torreones por donde caía agua, que terminaba transformándose progresivamente en una especia de luz liquida cayendo al pileton principal. Scorpius jamás había visto algo similar. Era magnífica y no entendía como podía ser posible que el agua se transforme en luz sin ninguna dificultad, frente a él.

Esa fuente era el legendario Manantial Mopoua. Su nombre provenía de una lengua indígena que manejaban los primeros magos primitivos y que fueron el primer antecedente al colegio. Se llamaba así porque su traducción es 'comenzar/empezar'. Se decía que antes, cuando el mago arrancaba el camino para aprender las artes de la magia, debía comenzar pasando por la fuente, que determinaba en que habilidad (si el cuerpo, el conocimiento, el alma o el corazón) debía desarrollar sus prácticas.

De allí surgieron las cuatros casas tradicionales, Horned Serpent, Wampus, Thunderbird y Pukwudgie. Y el colegio seguía teniendo la costumbre de que todos los estudiantes hagan la procesión para que la fuente seleccione la casa. Cuando Scorpius llegó, siguiendo las instrucciones que le habían dado, introdujo su varita en el agua y una estela de luz cobro vida, atravesándolo justo por la cabeza, para luego volver por el corazón hasta terminar en sus manos, finalmente reintroduciendose en la fuente.

Luego de un momento la varita emergió del agua, junto con una especie de patronus autoconjurado, con forma de Serpiente. 'Vaya sorpresa' pensó Scorpius. Las serpientes eran bastante comunes en su vida, y siempre significaban cosas malas. Ya esperaba que sus compañeros lo traten de algún tipo de cacique malo, o cualquiera fuera la tradición de Ilvermorny. Pero no se dio cuenta que esa serpiente tenía cuernos.

Para finalizar debía volver con su varita hasta el salón principal, donde una Gordian Knot lo esperaba. Era como una especie de bola de estambre pero que en su interior tenía cuatro animales. La Serpiente con cuernos dentro de la Gordian Knot comenzó a brillar y así fue como lo 'reclamó' como le dicen ellos. Por lo visto ya no solo tenía su nuevo uniforme azul y bordo, sino también una nueva casa.

                             

Todos los testigos del hecho le explicaron que era un Horned Serpent. Los Horned Serpent tenían especiales habilidades para entrenar la mente. Terminaban siendo grandes eruditos y sabios. El Malfoy sentía que había caído a la casa indicada. Y se dio cuenta luego cuando empezó a hablar con otros de su misma condición. El nivel de debate e intercambio de conocimiento era increíble. Tenían miles de clubs de estudio sobre la asignatura y el tópico que busques. Scorpius se sentía en el paraíso. Se había hecho muy amigo en su clase de un chico llamado Zephyr, un niño cabello celeste al igual que sus ojos que era casi tan nerd como Scorpius. Jugaban video juegos, comentaban libros famosos y vivían de juegos de precisión como el ajedrez.

A simple vista parecería que la vida de Scorpius es totalmente quieta, sin ninguna emoción. Pero Zephyr no es su único amigo. El rubio tenía otro amigo, que a pesar de ser totalmente diferente, era con el que más relación tenía. Ese era Jake, quien le daba sazón a su existencia. Era un Wampus de ojos plata como él, nada más que su cabellera era rojiza. Por eso le solía decir que tenía una melena como un león.

Con él disfrutaba la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces miraban películas, o jugaban algún juego de mesa, más indicado para Scorpius. Pero luego se ponían en Wampus mode y lo hacían a 'la manera de Jake'. Iban de excursión al bosque, cabalgaban los caballos salvajes que rodeaban el lugar, exploraban los pasadizos ocultos del castillo y hacían deporte. Scorpius, de la mano del pelirrojo, se había unido al equipo de basketball, que gracias a su altura lograba destacar entre los demás, habiéndose convertido en una pieza clave del equipo.

Las clases eran interesantes, y había materias mucho más diversas que en Hogwarts. Pero si había algo que Scorpius amaba era la diversidad. La institución recibía personas de todas las razas, religiones, sangres, posición económica, sin hacer ningún tipo de distinción. Aquí no existían los clásicos problemas de Hogwarts. El colegio se caracterizaba por ser el menos elitista de todos y preponderar como una de sus grandes banderas la igualdad. A veces pensaba que ese debía ser el modelo que debía seguir Hogwarts. No tanta importancia a las casas. No competencias innecesarias. No a ideas retrogradas.

Ya iban aproximadamente 5 meses de lo que debía ser un intercambio de 10. Pensar que estaba en la mitad de su estadía le daba algo de vértigo. Amaba el lugar, si fuera posible se quedaría para siempre. Pero al mismo tiempo extrañaba. Extrañaba a su padre. Y por sobre todo extrañaba a...

_Albus._

Sobre todo sentía vértigo por ese último nombre. En su periodo previo, antes de que Minerva le recomendara el viaje, había intentado volver a acercarse a Albus. Tuvo suerte? No. Parecía que había presente alguna fuerza que se podría calificar como un tipo mayor de mala fortuna. La discusión que habían tenido era horrible. Una vez más, Albus lo dejaba con más preguntas que certezas. Y odiaba eso.

Pero lo peor de todo, es que tenía miedo de que las interrogantes rondaran en su cabeza toda una vida.

Scorpius estaba seguro de algunas cosas. Y a veces detestaba dudar hasta de lo evidente. Es que a él le costaba horrores aceptar la existencia en la que estaba viviendo. O en la que estaba atrapado. Muchas veces se sentía como si fuera otro. Como si tuviera un síndrome de disociación. A veces necesitaba seguir imaginando que seguía en Hogwarts, durmiendo, riendo, abrazando, besando a Albus. Era la única manera de poder lidiar con esto.

Era como estar esperando un tren que jamás iba a llegar. Como aguardar por que se materialice un sueño totalmente hecho pedazos. Una transición hacia la vida que vivió, y que nunca iba a volver. El tiempo va hacia delante, nunca hacia atrás. Y Scorpius no lo entendía. Esta era su vida ahora. No un espectro de lo que pasaría si Albus se fuera. Albus se fue. Lo abandonó. Pasó. Sus temores más grandes se materializaron. Estaba solo. Y debía acostumbrarse a esta nueva realidad que le tocaba vivir o la realidad misma lo absorbería.

Sin embargo Scorpius no quería aceptarlo. Pataleaba. Golpeaba la pared. Rompía cosas. Le daba impotencia la cobardía de Albus.

Era claro que se amaban. De eso no podía dudar. O sería dudar de uno de los pocos recuerdos hermosos que tenía en su vida. Era el dogma de su existencia, debía darlo por hecho o el resto se caería a pedazos. Y cuando se pelearon, Albus lo seguía amando. Y por la manera en que le costó despedirlo, y por sus caras cuando lo observaba varios bancos lejos en las clases, era claro que lo hacia con locura. El gesto de dolor, de desesperación, de estar ahogándose que Albus llevaba cada vez que lo veía hablaba por si mismo. 

Scorpius sabía que no era falta de amor. Sino falta de fortaleza. Albus le comunicaba todo el tiempo que estaba haciendo algo que jamás hubiera querido hacer. Probablemente se hallaba presionado. Presionado por qué?

Albus siempre fue muy susceptible a todo.  En contadas ocasiones había demostrado atisbos de valentía. De fuerza. De poseer las condiciones de luchar. Pero luchar contra qué? 

_Contra sí mismo._

Contra la carga de su apellido, de que todo el mundo esperaba cosas de él, de ser el único Potter en Slyrtherin, de ser el bicho raro. De complejos que el mismo se había creado. De desilusionar a los demás.

_¿Un Potter en pareja con un hombre?_

 Inaceptable. O eso es lo que seguramente pensaba Albus. Su padre jamás iba a entenderlo. Y con la mala relación histórica que tenía con él, no quería ocasionar más discordias. El resto del colegio pensaría lo mismo. La sociedad misma pensaría eso.

O eso era lo que Albus imaginaba.

A veces Scorpius sentía cierta compasión por el Potter. Porque a pesar de haberle hecho mucho mal, el Malfoy sabía que era un pobre chico. Porque dejar que los otros vivan tú vida por vos, que sientas que tengas que tener un instructor por detrás que te taladre la oreja diciéndote como y porque debes vivir de esa manera sin que puedas tomar tus propios caminos, era muy trágico. Que si o si tengas que adaptarte a estructuras, para sentirte bien, que recortes partes de ti para ser la pieza exacta que entre en el rompecabezas social, era muy horrible. De ver como las decisiones que Albus había tomado no eran suyas, sino de una especie de dictador que guiaba su endeble voluntad.

Pero había algo más que hacia que Scorpius se sintiera terrible. Él solía pensar que su historia con Albus no era triste, sino que era doble triste. Porque que Scorpius hubiese amado a Albus pero que al Potter no le pasara lo mismo lo hubiera destruido, pero hubiera sido razonable. Nadie está obligado a amar a nadie. Sin embargo, que ambos se amen el uno al otro, y no puedan estar juntos por la opinión de un tercero lo partía. No lo entendía. Rozaba la demencia. Detestaba vivir en este presente distópico. 

Y así se hallaba Scorpius siempre después de clases. Llorando, lamentando lo que pasó, para luego poder salir y estar bien con esas personas mágicas que lo acogían y recibían alegremente. Tenía la tenue esperanza de que pronto dejaría de doler, de que en poco tiempo podría reemplazar el malestar que sentía por un reluciente bienestar. Pero luego caía en la realidad de que probablemente le tomaría lo mismo que al Sol explotar. 4000 millones de años. Probablemente unas 53 millones de vidas para poder sanarse de esta paradoja asquerosa que lo envenenaba.

_How many nights does it take to count the stars? That's the time it would take to fix my heart_

A pesar de las distancias seguía en contacto con algunas personas que SÍ valían la pena en Inglaterra. Quizás eran contadas con los dedos de la mano. Pero al menos era algo. Hablaba con su padre, quien hacia más preguntas que contar cosas suyas en sí. Era entendible, y más considerando que tu hijo se encuentra en otro continente. Siempre le quedaban cartas muy largas, porque su padre le preguntaba hasta a qué hora había hecho la digestión ayer. 

Luego seguía la profesora McGonagall. Ella debió suponer en su momento la distancia con Albus. Por eso le sugirió tan enérgicamente que hiciera el intercambio de cooperación. Y realmente le agradecía por eso. Ella le mantenía al tanto de lo que ocurría en el colegio. De ciertas cosas que ya debía estudiar ahora si quería poder pasar sus TIMOs cuando regrese. De como iba el congreso y su propuesta. 

Para todo lo demás hablaba con Rose. A veces, por coincidencias de la vida que uno no entiende, terminó haciéndose bastante amigo de ella. Era la única mujer en su vida con la que podía hablar libremente de lo que quisiese. Ella le mantenía al tanto de todo. Los chismes, sus notas, las competencias de Quiditch, la nueva tienda que habían abierto en Hogsmade a la que no podía esperar más para ir. Y bueno... EL tema del que no le gustaba hablar.

Albus.

Cada vez que llegaba al apartado de las cartas donde hablaba del Potter sentía que estaba apunto de saltar de un precipicio. Abajo podría haber un colchón suave o unos picos de piedra bien filosos. Esas cartas podían ser su sanación o su perdición.

Abandonando un rato sus pensamientos, descubrió que su lechuza, Betiana, se hallaba allí con una carta. Estaba en un sobre rosa por lo que seguramente era de Rose. Luego de alimentar a la fiel criatura abrió el paquete. Navidad había sido hace unos pocos días así que seguramente le contaría como había sido la celebración y sus pequeñas vacaciones de invierno.

_Scorpion King_

_Como probablemente no haremos tiempo de contestarnos las cartas antes del 31, te deseo ahora mismo un feliz 2022. Espero que los yanquis sepan festejarlo de verdad._

_Bueno como debes suponer vengo a contarte mi navidad. No hay NADA de emoción en las vacaciones de invierno que no sean las malditas fiestas. La nieve lo cubre todo y uno limita la salida de casa a lo necesario._

_Como siempre la madriguera Weasley estuvo lleno de gente. Todos mis primos con sus respectivas parejas. Yo estoy en eso, algún día la llevaré pero por el momento no me parece lo más apropiado. LA vergüenza que pasaría._

_Mi abuela me regaló un vestido de encaje hermoso, deberías verlo, con él si que conseguiré acompañante para las cenas familiares del año que viene._

_Sin dilatar tanto la cuestión creo que debo ser honesta contigo. Tengo que contarte algo que no te caerá nada bien. Y otra cosa que te hará dudar si mi primo es un idiota apenas o un idiota MÁXIMO._

_A pesar de que no es muy placentero todo esto, creo que tienes el derecho a saberlo. Albus está en pareja. La chica es una tal Georgia, algo menor, pero bastante encantadora. Hace cuánto están? Algo así como 4 meses. Por qué no me contaste Rose te voy a despedazar? Porque no te quería hacer más daño del que ya te hicieron. Y quería ver si venía enserio._

_Y así parece._

_Estuvo en la cena de Navidad._

_Por qué escribo así? Soy relator de suspenso acaso? Nevermind volvamos._

_Igual no parece que Albus quiera TANTO a la chica. Toda demostración de afecto fue prácticamente forzada por ella. No sé, es buena, pero me parece que Albus solo quiere intentar olvidarte, es lo que veo. Ambos conocemos a mi primo mejor que nadie, y sería algo típico que haría Albus._

_Y ahora la clave de todo. Al momento de los regalos, la abuela le entregó a Albus un sweater con una 'S' para ti. Realmente fue un gesto hermoso y Albus no sabía donde esconderse. Estaba incomodo, y bastante afectado. Pero lo más increíble viene ahora. Mi hermano Hugo lo vio salir a la noche junto con el pullover con la cara totalmente destruida en el medio de la noche nevada. Me dijo que enseguida comenzó a llorar contra el regalo de la abuela. Dice que lo vio muy triste._

_Sacaría conclusiones, pero ya sabes lo que pienso. Tarde o temprano(quizás más tarde) abrirá los ojos, si es que ya no los abrió. Te toca a ti procesar esto. Perdón por ser yo quien te tenga que contar todo esto. No es fácil para mi. Estoy en el medio de una situación horrible que espero que arreglen._

_Besos Rosa._

Scorpius estaba abrumado. La lectura de la carta pasó por varios momentos. Por ratos su corazón era triturado con un martillo de madera para picar carne y por otro se enterneció totalmente. Eran dos caras de una misma moneda. Una totalmente terrible, como el hecho de que Albus tenga novia. Que el Albus que él conocía se haya dignado a jugársela por alguien que no era él. Eso le dolía. Pero al mismo tiempo el Potter lo extrañaba y por lo que parecía, se lamentaba de lo que había pasado. Lloraba en el medio de la fría noche solicitando su presencia. 

Sin embargo, en la ecuación final, lo único que prevalecía era su corazón aun más roto por la novia que ahora Albus ostentaba. Una mujer hermosa seguramente, como su padre Harry Potter seguramente aprobaría. A veces se sentía mal porque su relación haya terminado por algo tan insignificante como la simple búsqueda de un pulgar levantado en señal de aprobación. Era desesperante. Y aunque Albus probablemente aun lo ame, eso no sería por mucho tiempo. Ya tenía reemplazo, y era una mujer mucho más joven que él y probablemente más bella. 

TENÍA NOVIA. Aun no reaccionaba con la violencia necesaria. No podía amarlo a él por más que quisiera. Era como que el dogma en el que tanto había creído se resquebrajaba totalmente. Todos sus pensamientos y afirmaciones perecían frente a lo que parecía la inexorable verdad. No era más necesario mentirse a si mismo. Quizás solo fue una aventura. Un probemos. Un deseo ya cumplido. Después de todo, así siempre fue Albus. Él, él y nada más que él. 

Scorpius se sentía menos que nada en Inglaterra. No tenía nada para volver allí, debía quedarse aquí, en Ilvermorny, donde la gente lo quería, donde tenía un lugar, donde se sentía cómodo, y por sobre todo, donde Albus no estaba. Iba a pedir el cambio definitivo y quedarse aquí. Volvería a Inglaterra en Vacaciones para visitar a su padre y listo. Todo solucionado, dejando atrás por fin, de una vez por todas el espectro del ayer que tanto lo perseguía.

Ni siquiera quería cenar. Sentía un nudo gigante en el estomago. Solo quería dormir, y pensar que mañana sería mejor. Después de todo ya no importaba, no debería ver a la feliz pareja nunca. Seguramente mañana estaría mejor.

 _I think I lost my mind. Don't worry about me. Happens all the time. In the morning I'll be better_.  

**___________________________________ **

"Alumnos... ahora abran el libro en la página 256 y lean todo para en un rato repasar si no se entiende algo" dijo la profesora Nelly Fairchild de 'Exploración de la magia negra y sus efectos'. Semejante nombre de materia para hablar de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Scorpius estaba mejor. Pero estaba bastante aburrido. Nelly era una señora bastante mayor y monótona. Por lo que podía verse, ya estaba bastante cansada de dar clases y encargaba toda tarea que se le cruzaba a sus alumnos. Luego comentaba un poco en clase y a otra cosa mariposa. No tenía más paciencia para esto, y sus alumnos tampoco le tenían mucha paciencia a ella. 

Para rellenar estaban viendo Oclumancia y Legeremancia, tema que ya había aprendido en sus clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Era todo un pequeño repaso, aunque la información era bastante más detallada y exigente que en Hogwarts. Si por algo se caracterizaban en Ilvermorny, era por tener uno de los desempeños académicos más altos.

"No es emocionante Scorp, meterse en la mente del otro?" dijo Zephyr visiblemente excitado "Qué encontraríamos en tu perversa mente?" preguntó divertido, aunque por dentro Scorpius pensaba 'no lo hagas si no quieres terminar dentro de un huracán' 

"No cuentas con que probablemente mientras que tu aprenderías Legeremancia yo seguramente sería un maestro en la Oclumancia, por lo cual no podrías meterte dentro mio nunca"

"Oh bueno bueno gran Sensei, se requiere una disciplina enorme para saber el arte de la Oclumancia, no creo que puedas, si ni siquiera tienes un orden con respecto a las comidas. Ayer no te vi en la cena"

"Me suena a reclamo? Puede ser? Porque en ese caso..." Scorpius fue interrumpido por Zephyr

"No digas nada, aun no has pasado tanto tiempo en este colegio, podrías perderte enseguida, y acá no tenemos un mapa del Merodeador que pueda salvarte" oh si, Scorpius había contado algunas de sus aventuras del pasado con el mapa

"Podría ser nuestro próximo proyecto"

"Parece algo complejo, aparte, gente como nosotros que no busca meterse en problemas, para qué lo usaríamos?"

"Siempre podemos poner una central de espionaje o acaso no te gustaría saber que hace Kelly a cada momento?" Kelly era el amor secreto de Zephyr. Algún día tendrían una familia hermosa y dominarían el mundo, solía decir, aunque ella todavía no se hubiera enterado

"Y cómo se te ocurre sabelotodo?"

"Scorpius y Zephyr silencio! Les pediré un reporte si siguen charlando demasiado" dijo Nelly. Scorpius pensaba que la amenaza era innecesaria porque de hecho, ya estaban haciendo un reporte.

Ambos quedaron en silencio hasta el final de la clase. No querían despertar el enojo de la longeva profesora. A medida que avanzaba en la lectura, y sobre todo al llegar a la parte de la comparación entre la Oclumancia y el maleficio Imperius, un punzante dolor de cabeza aparecía. A pesar de la intensidad que tenía, no era nada de que preocuparse. Había experimentado peores dolores de cabeza cuando se leyó los 5 tomos enteros de la Historia de la Magia en un día. Además, hoy había asignaturas interesantes y no iba a volverse a su dormitorio, a estar solo con su mente para que lo convierta en prisionero.

Cuando llegó la tarde, quedó en ir a cabalgar con Jake antes del entrenamiento de Basketball. No eran un gran ejercicio, pero si era un deporte de alta aventura y una experiencia realmente bella. Con los alrededores totalmente nevados todo luciría realmente espectacular mientras que al mismo tiempo, ciertas áreas congeladas hacia que el caballo pudiera resbalar y caerse. Siempre las actividades en las que estuviera involucrado Jake eran un desafío en si mismas.   

"Estamos listo pequeño Escorpión?" dijo Jake recibiéndolo con un abrazo. La gente en Estados Unidos era mucho más fraternal que en Inglaterra

"Ya déjame de decir Escorpión, soy Scorpius" dijo el Malfoy mientras se agarraba la cabeza

"Calma a esa serpiente interna, no quiero que me envenenes. Te pasa algo?" preguntó Jake

"No, solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, quizás un poco de aire fresco me venga bien" dijo con una sonrisa, realmente disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Jake, y no iba a dejar que una estúpida suerte de migraña lo detenga

"Está bien, vamos, pero ten cuidado, que está muy resbaladizo"

"Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por mi?" dijo Scorpius, mientras subía a su caballo

"Nada... solo que te necesitamos en una pieza para el partido del sábado" dijo algo nervioso sonriendo forzadamente

"No me caeré, no soy un anciano... vamos o llegaremos tarde a la práctica" ordenó Scorpius

Ambos comenzaron a cabalgar por los alrededores del Colegio. A veces parecía una suerte de pequeña ciudad, porque luego de la bóveda principal había miles de torres desparramadas por un campo de varias hectáreas. Luego de un rato, Jake lo llevó hacia una salida trasera no custodiada del Colegio, para poder cabalgar por el bosque. Ya dentro de la arboleda comenzaron a correr varias carreras, haciendo zig zag entre los altos pinos cubiertos de nieve. Aunque el frío se sentía, varios animales eran espectadores del espectáculo. Desde pequeñas ardillas hasta algunos ciervo. En un momento Jake, que por ser un Wampus destinado a la aventura tenía una asignatura específica para aprender a comunicarse con los animales, le ordenó a las ardillas que le tiren bellotas y a los ciervos que le bloqueen el camino por momentos.

"Jake eso es trampa maldito" dijo Scorpius indignado

"Ya no te quejes, usa tu mente para ganarme Sr Horned Serpent"

Scorpius, usando su cabeza, tomó un atajo, y llegó a la meta primero. El punto de llegada estaba ubicado en una especie de precipicio, donde se podía apreciar todo el resto de la cadena montañosa que rodeaba a Ilvermorny. La vista era monumental. Lo interesante era que no eran picos puntiagudos, sino dibujados, ondeados, parecían tallados y pulidos con máxima precisión. Un manto blanco cubría totalmente toda la superficie. El invierno parecía más duro en los otros picos, con capas de nieve de hasta 3m por lo que se veía.

"Y... te gusta Estados Unidos?" dijo Jake

"En Escocia es común este tipo de paisaje, pero aquí es diferente, no lo siento como propio, y eso me encanta" Scorpius se deleitaba cada vez que conocía un lugar nuevo

"No lo sientes como propio, pero podría serlo..." Jake estaba intentando deslizar algo que le daba miedo decir, y Scorpius lo notó

"A qué te refieres?" 

"No sé como decirlo Scorp"

"Solo dilo, conmigo no tienes que entrenar el gran discurso, no soy el presidente"

"Ya lo sé, es que tengo miedo que no lo tomes muy bien y me llames metido, pero..." Jake hizo una pausa para tomar aire, ese aire frío quizás le llenarían los pulmones de valentía "Me gustaría que te quedes aquí... en Ilvermorny"

"Si estoy aquí Jake, me quedan 5 meses aun"

"Me refiero a que pidas el traspaso" parecía que Jake se estaba hiperventilando. Scorpius ya había digerido esa idea, incluso ya lo tenía decidido, pero quería hacer renegar un momento a su amigo

"Y por qué crees que debería hacer eso?" 

"Yo creo que es lo que más te conviene, aquí puedes desarrollar todo tu potencial sin que nadie te moleste, es una mejor escuela y la gente te quiere"

"No vamos a entrar en la discusión  de cual es la mejor escuela... pero... la gente me quiere, Jake? Solo soy un compañero más" dijo Scorpius honestamente. Estaba feliz con su nueva escuela, pero no era tonto ni ingenuo

"Todos te quieren Scorpius, eres amable todo el tiempo, ayudas a los demás y nunca compites con nadie. Eres muy importante para todos" dijo Jake, quedándose sin motivos que mencionar

"A todos les importo? Es fuerte eso Jake, todo como quién?" preguntó Scorpius con curiosidad

"Em... todos... como Zephyr... como Yo" Jake estaba rojo "A mi me importas mucho Scorpius, eres un gran amigo y no quiero que vuelvas a un lugar donde te desprecian, quédate aquí. Si quieres en verano puedes venir de vacaciones conmigo, o si quieres volverte con tu padre no hay problema, solo... piénsalo"

"Ohh que amor" dijo Scorpius haciéndole burla, mientras el rostro de Jake pasaba por todas las escalas de rojo

"Deja de burlarte, te lo digo enserio, quédate!" 

"Ay Jake, siempre atrasado, ayer estuve pensando en eso, y decidí que no vale la pena volver a Hogwarts, este es mi nuevo hogar"

"En serio?" preguntó Jake asombrado "Pensé que pondrías mil excusas"

"Yo no soy así Jake, y sí, me quedo! incluso es buena tu idea de volverme contigo de vacaciones, claro si no te molesta, porque..." y las palabras de Scorpius fueron interrumpidas por Jake dándole un fuerte abrazo. Tenían casi la misma altura, Jake solo lo pasaba unos centímetros. Sí era cierto que tenía un físico mucho más musculoso aunque no mucho, por lo que lo apretaba bastante fuerte. En seguida Scorpius se incorporó a él, hasta que luego de unos minutos se soltaron, quedando frente a frente

"Vaya, estoy muy emocionado de que te quedes, aun no lo puedo creer, esto es magnífico" dijo Jake, bastante emocionado

Scorpius se sentía feliz, al fin encontraba gente que lo valoraba y que hubieran hecho lo que sea para que se queden. Y por lo que parecía, tenía un nuevo mejor amigo. Sin embargo no puedo evitar darse cuenta la corta distancia que separaba a ambos. Las miradas en ese momento se conectaron, y algo pasó entre ellos. Jake tomó a Scorpius de la mano casi instintivamente, sin saber porque. 

El Malfoy se dio cuenta de esto, y no le molestó para nada. Sin embargo comenzó a sentirse algo mareado. Su dolor de cabeza aumentó exponencialmente en cuestión de segundos. Sentía como la imagen de Jake, que estaba frente a él, comenzaba a duplicarse y volverse borrosa. Una estela verde comenzó a cubrir toda su visión a medida que la migraña se hacia insoportable. Gritó. Buscaba una ayuda que nadie podía darle. Su cuerpo finalmente cedió. Scorpius cayó contra Jake desmayado. 

Jake estaba asustado y entró en pánico. Tenía miedo por lo que había visto, pero especialmente por Scorpius. No quería que le pase nada. El grito y el desmayo fue tan inesperado que quedó descolocado, sin saber exactamente que hacer. Encima estaban lejos del Colegio. Enseguida, agarrándolo entre sus brazos, se sentó en su caballo para trotar a toda velocidad vuelta al Castillo, esperando por favor que no sea demasiado tarde para buscar ayuda.

**_________________________________**

Scorpius despertó. No se sentía muy bien. Le estaba costando horrores enforcar donde estaba. El rubio esperaba despertar y encontrarse con la habitación de lentejuelas bordo, con los techos blancos y varios cuadros de viejos curanderos, que caracterizaba a la clínica de Ilvermorny. 

Pero una vez que por fin pudo hacer que sus ojos comiencen a funcionar, luego de fregarse unas cientos de veces, vio un lugar bastante diferente. Diferente incluso que a cualquier lugar de Ilvermorny. A sus neuronas le costaban mucho hacer sinapsis y poder reconocer el sitio donde se encontraba. Esperaba estar en algún tipo de sanatorio cercano a Ilvermony, en algún poblado Muggle. O en realidad, más que esperar estar allí, deseaba estarlo.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando el aturdimiento inicial cedía, empezó a reconocer ciertas figuras familiares. El techo alto. Los candelabros de serpientes de cristal. La escultura de la guerra de las galaxias de marfil. Los extensos banderines de colores. La inmensa biblioteca. La cama más cómoda en la que haya dormido. 

Ya sabía donde estaba, pero simplemente no lo podía creer. Solo había una última cosa que le aseguraría que se encontraba donde creía encontrarse. Volteó hacia donde debía estar la presunta mesita de luz en busca de una foto. Una imagen que el mismo había colocado en ese lugar hace meses atrás.

Y allí se encontraba. Una foto de él y Albus en Tomorrowland residía allí juntando polvo, como una metáfora perfecta del estado en que se encontraba la relación entre ambos. 

Enseguida comprendió la situación. No estaba más en Ilvermorny. Ni siquiera se hallaba más en Estados Unidos. Estaba en la Mansión Malfoy. ESTABA EN REINO UNIDO. Pero... cómo? Qué había pasado? Por qué estaba allí? La única reacción que tuvo frente a la confusión fue gritar.

Y gritó muy fuerte. Era un grito ahogado, como intentando salir a la superficie y tomar algo del aire de Ilvermorny, de su querido colegio y hogar, y no respirar lo que sentía que era metano tóxico de Reino unido.

Enseguida por la puerta aparecieron dos figuras. Una de ellas era bastante conocida. Esa cola de caballo rubia la podría divisar a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Era su padre, Draco, que lucía una cara más larga que lo usual. Y por detrás lo escoltaba lo que parecía ser un médico, que tenía varios papeles en la mano.

"Papá... qué pasó? Debería estar en un entrenamiento de Basket" dijo Scorpius, asustado, esperando que le diga que solo era un vil sueño del cual pronto iba a despertar

"Scorpius..."

"Papá, en serio, estaba con Jake, un amigo, no quiero que se preocupe"

"Hijo" dijo Draco agarrándole la mano "Nunca llegaste a esa práctica de Basket, y ahora estás en casa, no en Estados Unidos"

"POR QUÉ PAPÁ?" dijo Scorpius soltándole la mano "No quería irme de Ilvermorny, no quería volver a Inglaterra, solo me desmayé... por lo que recuerdo, seguro una baja de azúcar que podrían haber tratado los médicos de allí sin ningún problema, no me gustan tus sobre cuidados padre"

 "Hijo... ya basta, haz silencio que el médico tiene que revisarte" decía un Draco que intentaba retener la paciencia

"Pero quiero que me expliques porque haces siempre lo que no quiero, actúas por ti mismo sin mi consentimiento, quiero que me pongas en un avión de vuelta ya mismo" Scorpius se veía desafiante, intentando ordenar a su padre lo que debía hacer

"Ya basta Scorpius, haz silencio y luego hablamos, no me hagas ponerme en un estado en el que no quiero estar"

"Pero papá"

"BASTA SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY, HARÁS LO QUE YO TE DIGA, DÉJATE REVISAR POR FAVOR Y LUEGO HABLAMOS" Scorpius jamás había escuchado a su padre gritar. Para que lo haga debía estar bastante desesperado, lo cual no era un buen augurio para Scorpius "Disculpe Dr por tener que hacer esto frente suyo... por favor prosiga"

"Haber... querido, por favor necesito que sigas mis instrucciones, sí? Esto no dura más que unos pocos minutos" dijo el médico 

Los minutos se transformaron en una eterna hora donde el hombre de bata blanca lo hizo pararse, caminar un poco, le examinó la boca, la nariz y los ojos. Todo terminó con una extracción de sangre. El médico al retirarse estuvo hablando un tiempo prolongado con su padre. La impaciencia lo estaba matando. Quería pedirle a su padre volver a Ilvermorny de inmediato. Bajo ningún concepto quería volver a Hogwarts. Quería volver a ser un Horned Serpent. Quería volver a tener clases con cada uno de sus profesores, incluso con la profesora Nelly. Quería hacer el mapa del merodeador de Ilvermorny con Zephyr. Pero por sobre todo, ansiaba volver a hablar con Jake. No sabía porque, pero sentía una especie de conexión con él. _Not again_ , pensó... pero sabía que no pasaba nada, simplemente quería volver con su mejor amigo, que lo hacia sentir especial y querido, sin necesariamente tener entre ambos algo más que una amistad.

Draco apareció por la puerta con la cara bastante larga. Scorpius estaba preparado, para como toda serpiente, atacarlo por la yugular para lograr su objetivo, volver a Estados Unidos.

"Padre, quiero volver, ahora mismo!" dijo golpeando su puño contra el somier

"Scorpius... definitivamente no volverás a Ilvermorny" dijo Draco, sentándose en la cama, a su lado "Déjame hablar..."

"Pero papá, POR FAVOR, allí tengo mi vida, estaba planeando quedarme, definitivamente no quiero estar aquí, en ese colegio me valoran, mientras acá me tratan igual que a un desperdicio" Draco lo observaba con dolor, y le agarró la mano. Scorpius tenía mucho miedo de lo que estaba por venir.

"Hijo... para mi es terrible tener que cortarte las alas, pero va a ser imposible que vuelvas, es por prescripción médica" y una pequeña lagrima cayó sobre la mano que le sostenía. Esto era más que extraño. Era insólito. Era chocante ver quien era tan duro que ni siquiera había llorado por su madre, aunque él sabía que la sufría todos los días, llorando con tanta facilidad frente a él

"Papá" dijo Scorpius tragando saliva "Qué pasa?"

"Toma esto" dijo facilitándole un espejo

Cuando Scorpius se miró en él quedó desconcertado. Estaba mucho más pálido que de costumbre y sus ojos estaban rojos. Pero no era lo único que sus ojos tenían de diferente. Ya no relucían más el plata excepcional que lo caracterizaba antes. Ahora tenía partes de color verde, como si su iris hubiera cambiado de color. Scorpius comenzó a fregarse los ojos, esperando que se vayan, pero no había caso.

"Se llama heterocromia Scorpius" dijo Draco acariciándole su mano "Puede ser total o parcial, por ahora es parcial, no produce mayor problema que un cambio de color. Aparece por genética o por algún síntoma corporal. No afecta a tu visión, o por lo menos no por ahora..."

Scorpius sentía que no podía respirar. Como si una soga le estuviera apretando el cuello. No quería hablar. Las palabras no deseaban salir de su refugio en las cuerdas vocales. 

"Papá... qué me está pasando?" dijo al fin, forzando totalmente su voz para no lucir totalmente quebrado

"Scorpius... cuando te desmayaste allí en Ilvermorny, tu amigo Jake te llevó enseguida a la clínica del colegio. Allí te intentaron tratar pero no pudieron hacer mucho, no parecía un simple cuadro de desmayo. Tras 5 días sin que pudieras responder me llamaron" 

"5 días estuve dormido?" lo interrumpió Scorpius agitado

"Ya van más de 15 días Scorpius"

"15 DÍAS?" dijo Scorpius gritando "OSEA QUE YA PASÓ AÑO NUEVO INCLUSO, CÓMO PUEDE SER ESTO POSIBLE?"

"Sí hijo, déjame explicarte" continuó Draco "te trajimos en avión sanitario hasta aquí. No quería ningún medio de transporte mágico por la precariedad de tu estado de salud. Ya aquí, comenzaron a hacerte estudios, intentando despertarte. No respondías a nada. Me preocupe muchísimo. Hasta que finalmente hoy te levantaste"

"Qué es lo que tengo?" dijo Scorpius, mientras la lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos

"Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta, están haciéndote estudios" dijo Draco haciendo una pausa. Era tan fuerte lo que estaba a punto de decir que ahora el que sentía el nudo en el cuello era él "Los médicos creen que puedes tener la misma enfermedad que tu madre" Draco rompió en llanto mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho. El padre no podía soportar ver dos veces a personas que eran ejes en su vida pereciendo por la misma maldita enfermedad "Dicen que pueden tratarte" la voz afligida se cortaba por momentos "Pero que no están seguros. Scorpius, sé fuerte por favor, porque yo ya me siento destruido. No puedo verte así, y tú no debes deberme así. Tengo que ser tu sostén, no una carga. Está mal lo que estoy haciendo. Ya vuelvo" Draco abandonó la habitación prácticamente corriendo

Scorpius estaba anestesiado. Si su padre estaba destruido, él ya estaba entregado. En cuestión de horas vio destruido todo lo que había podido levemente edificar en estos 5 meses. Cuando el destino comenzaba a levantar un futuro algo prospero, violentamente, con una bola de demolición, lo destruía. Esta vez directamente había acabado con su futuro, porque ahora, tenía miedo de que esto fuese definitivo.  

La mayor parte de la población desea un buen futuro, un porvenir feliz. Sin embargo, Scorpius, frente a esta situación, simplemente deseaba tener uno. Un futuro. No le importaba si era bueno o malo. Porque la esperanza que da la vida, aunque sea totalmente difícil, era mejor que lo definitivo de la muerte. Esto sin duda era culpa de la maldita profecía. Debían estar conectadas, sino no se explica. Suelen decir que el que avisa no traiciona. Y Scorpius estaba avisado de que se venían tiempos difíciles hace mucho.  

Le dolía el pecho. Sentía como el peso de su existencia le aplastaba el tórax. Como, cuando creía que ya había soportado suficiente, se daba cuenta que aun no había pasado por nada. No tenía la certeza de esta vez poder atravesar la situación. Si tenía la enfermedad de su madre, iba a ser muy difícil curarse. Ella lo había intentado. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas, como una gladiadora. Y perdió.

Scorpius no era un gladiador. Él no tenía la fuerza de su madre. Tampoco tenía un ejercito detrás que lo acompañe. Era suerte si su padre a penas se podía mantenerse integro. Una vez más parecía estar solo. Se había quedado sin sus amigos, sin su Zephyr. Sobre todo sin su Jake, y por último, hace ya bastante tiempo no tenía más a su Albus. Ahora si que lo necesitaba a su lado. Conteniendolo. Necesitaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El calor de su cuerpo junto a él.

Pero no, eso jamás iba a poder ser posible. Ni siquiera su almohada podría haber cubrido el espectro de necesidades que tenía. Estaba más solo que nunca. Y con más necesidad de compañía de la que jamás había experimentado.

La luz de la luna entraba por el ventanal de su habitación. La luz de la noche iluminaban mucho más que su figura. Dibujaba la sombra de un ser perdido, borroso, y apunto de extinguirse. Los muros reflejaban penumbras varias. Espectros de una casa vacía. Demonios que acechaban a un padre quebrado. Monstruos, de un pasado, que hoy más que nunca perseguían a un joven perdido.

 


	21. ESPECIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor:  
> Los tres capítulos anteriores, creo yo, han sido de los más intensos de toda la historia. Un poco en broma los llamo el tridente de Satanás. Todas las historias comienzan a transitar un camino donde todo se complica. Y creo que este era el momento. Se que han sido de los capítulos más tristes que han habido, pero también bastantes ricos en cuantos a situaciones y quizás facetas desconocidas de los protagonistas como así también la incorporación de personajes nuevos y la exploración del nuevo colegio. 
> 
> Sin embargo, se que varios de mis lectores se van a poner bastante triste (bastante es una palabra ligera), por lo que, he decidido escribir este pequeño especial. No va a ser muy largo porque la producción de los 3 capítulos anteriores ha sido desgastante, pero bueno, creí necesario traer un poco de luz a la historia ahora que se encuentra en sus momentos de tinieblas. 
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado la triple actualización y aunque yo se que debe haber dolido como el diablo, no creo que la historia pueda ponerse más triste que esto. Stay Strong.
> 
> DISFRUTEN EL ESPECIAL(que sea de paso, aclaro que se va a ubicar hace dos años, en tercero curso).

 

"Scorpius! Ya basta por favor, me estás intoxicando!" dijo Albus, tapándose la nariz, mientras Scorpius se veía frente al espejo y se ponía perfume "vamos a clase como cualquier día normal, REALMENTE hace falta que te perfumes tanto?"

"Albus, que tú lo único que hagas es pasarte ese desodorante de chocolate así no más y sin cuidado salir a la vida, no obliga al resto a tener que ser como vos" dijo Scorpius, que seguía perfumándose

"Está bien Scorp, pero mira, los perfumes son fuertes, y más aun ESE, solo hay que ponerse un poco y listo, sino produces la indigestión de los que están cerca tuyo, como yo en este momento" 

"No exageres Potter, aparte esta fragancia a Cedro y Lavanda es increíble! Y no solo eso, sino que la conseguí en Hogsmade por unos muy pocos galeones, deberías venir algún día, es increíble lo que puedes encontrar!" 

"Maldito Hogsmade, una razón más para odiarlo, te provee de perfumes asquerosos!" dijo Albus, que ya estaba para ponerse barbijo de la peste que había en la habitación "Otra cosa Scorpius, tú estás seguro que eso sea... un perfume..."

"Un perfume qué?" preguntó Scorpius

"De...."

"YA HABLA ALBUS" Scorpius se impacientaba

"Nada... si lo buscaste en la sección correcta, osea de hombres... porque Lavanda medio que es para..."

"Ya vete a cagar Albus"

"No te enojes escorpión" 

"Tú deja de criticar mi perfume, aparte lo compré por una razón..."

"Qué razón?" Albus buscaba en su mente haber si en algún momento el Malfoy había mencionado algo sobre la lavanda que deba recordar, sin embargo no parecía encontrar nada

"Mi madre tenía un inmenso campo de Lavandas al costado de la Mansión Malfoy. Aunque a mis abuelos no les gustaba, ella seguía cuidándolo igual. Normalmente pasaba mucho tiempo con ella allí, plantando nuevos retoños, quitando las lavandas secas. Y aunque parezca algo tonto... de cierta forma creo que le hago memoria" dijo Scorpius, bastante apenado

Mierda. Albus había metido la pata. Debió tener en cuenta lo de la madre de Scorpius. Hacia no mucho meses que ella había muerto y por ahí tenía ataques de estos. Un viernes se pasó todo el día en la cocina mientras los duendes que cocinaban el pan para la comida de la noche lo miraban extrañados. Solo Albus sabía que cuando era joven Scorpius disfrutaba estar en la cocina con su madre cocinando, y la mayor parte del tiempo era pan. 

Ahora Albus se arrepentía profundamente de todas las caras que le había hecho. Sea como sea debía estar ahí para su amigo. Aunque eso traiga aparejado ganas de vomitar por el fuerte aroma que le entraba por la nariz. 

El Potter se acercó y tendió a Scorpius en un fuerte abrazo. 

"Disculpa Scorp, no sabía, no quería ofenderte... si quieres puedes rociarte toda la botella" dijo Albus mientras le acariciaba la cabeza "Oh si quieres, puedo pedirle a Hagrid que plante unas cuantas lavandas cerca de su cabaña, y podemos ir a leer allí si te apetece, disculpa, no quise ser un insensible" Albus se veía realmente tierno cuando intentaba arreglar la situación. Scorpius sonreía radiante, a veces se sorprendía de lo que Albus era capaz de hacer

"No seas tonto, mira si me voy a ofender, no tienes porque entender todos estos fetiches y locuras que me agarran"

"No no, pero yo tengo que ser más cuidadoso, me falta algo de tacto"

"Yo diría que mucho..."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, un rato eres una seda y al otro me atacas sin piedad, calma"

"Está bien... realmente no te gusta la lavanda?"

"Si digo que no me gusta me asesinaras a sangre fría?"

"No imbécil, no te gusta?"

"Es que... mamá me solía llevar al Profeta, donde escribe su columna, cuando era pequeño, y está lleno de aromatizantes que curiosamente desprenden olor a Lavanda. Como debía pasar miles de horas esperándola porque padre también trabajaba, James hacia deporte y Lily era muy pequeña, le agarré odio a ese lugar. Y con ello a todo lo que haya dentro. Entre eso... las lavandas" explicaba Albus

"Que interesante que los dos tengamos una reacción tan diferente a algo tan inofensivo y sin ningún tipo de carga, ni positiva ni negativa, como la lavanda"

"Ahora, cuál es el problema con el chocolate de mi desodorante?" preguntó Albus

"Ninguno, solo que prefiero comerlo antes que olerlo"

"Eres un tarado. Mejor vamos a clases que llegamos tarde"

Ambos muchachos se dirigieron lo más rápido a la clase de pociones del profesor de Slughorn. Debían subir varios pisos antes de llegar y ya iban bastante tarde. Con toda la clase ya sentada y en marcha, ambos entraron de improvisto al aula del profesor. 

"Oh Sr Potter y Malfoy, al fin nos deleitan con su presencia" dijo Slughorn

"Disculpe profesor, nos hemos quedado dormidos" mintió Albus mientras ambos se ubicaban en una de las mesas

"No pasa nada Potter, tu padre solía ser igual de despistado que usted" 

Albus sonrió, aunque por dentro quería matar a Horace, detestaba que constantemente lo comparen con su padre. Y sobre todo, detestaba que lo haga Slughorn. Todo el tiempo le hablaba de su salón de la fama, de como Harry Potter era la joya de su repisa junto a su abuela (que no le molestaba recordar), de como salvó al mundo, etcétera etcétera. Albus creía que Horace simplemente era un adulador de esos que buscan quedar bien y relacionarse con los famosos. Sin embargo seguía el camino equivocado con Albus, porque a él le importaba un bledo los logros de su padre y la 'grandeza' de su apellido.

"Muchachos y muchachas, empecemos la clase. Hoy tenemos aquí varias pociones. Por favor, Sr Malfoy y Potter, ya que fueron los últimos en llegar, pasen al frente a verter esta clase de sus peculiares conocimientos" continúo Horace. Albus detestaba pasar al frente, tenía miedo de quedar en ridículo. Pero Scorpius le agarró la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia donde estaban los calderos

"Por su color y textura, me atrevo a decir que esta es una poción de despertares" dijo Scorpius tímidamente

"Excelente, señor Malfoy, podría explicarnos para qué sirve?" indicó Slughorn

"Sí, como no. Sirve para que la persona no pueda dormir, o para despertar alguien que ha sido inducido a un sueño mortal. Podría decirse que es antídoto al Filtro de Muertos en Vida"

"Siempre tan exquisito en tus explicaciones, diez puntos para Slytherin. Ahora podría indicarnos la siguiente?" 

"Sin duda esta es la poción Multijugos, extremadamente difícil de preparar. La persona se puede transformar en otra que desee colocando algo de ella, por ejemplo, un cabello" Scorpius era todo un erudito en pociones

"Otra vez impecable, otros 10 puntos para Slytherin" dijo Horace "Ahora es tu turno Potter, que es lo siguiente"

"Emm..." dijo mirando el caldero. Dentro había una sustancia profundamente brillante. De ella emergían densos espirales. La había visto bastante veces en la tienda del tío Ron. Sabía lo que era, solo esperaba no equivocarse "Una Amortentia?"

"Exactamente Sr Potter, continué por favor"

"Está bien, es una poción de amor, la más poderosa hasta ahora. Quien la bebe se obsesiona profundamente con quien se la otorgó. Nunca podría crear amor de verdad, solo es una ilusión" dijo Albus algo dubitativo

"Que nos podría decir con respecto a su aroma?"

"Oh si, claro, como voy a olvidarme de eso. La poción tiene una fragancia diferente de acuerdo a la persona y sus gustos" dijo Albus

"Ahora, para completar Sr Potter, al igual que tu tía la Primer Ministro cuando era estudiante, dinos que puedes oler"

Albus se acercó aun más y aspiró los espesos vapores. Se quedó totalmente atónito cuando descubrió a que pertenecía esa fragancia. No podía creer que justo ESE aroma sea el que largue la Amortentia para él. No podía ser, debía estar equivocándose. Odiaba eso. Capaz aun estaba contaminado de la presencia que estaba a su lado. Así que, con su mano, empujó unos cuantos centímetros a Scorpius, esperando que el aroma se transforme. Pero no ocurrió anda. Por su nariz seguía ingresando la misma esencia. 

"Y bien señor Potter?" dijo Horace "No tenemos todo el día"

"Tiene olor a Lavanda" dijo Albus "A un fuerte y concentrado aroma de flor de Lavanda"

Scorpius comenzó a reírse. Era realmente irónico que Albus, quien odiaba la Lavanda este oliéndola a través de la Amortentia. 

"Muy bien Sr Potter, a pesar de la tardanza, 10 puntos para Slytherin, pueden tomar asiento. A continuación comiencen a leer las instrucciones de una Solución de Hipo, mientras yo atiendo unos asuntos" de esta manera Slughorn se retiró de la habitación y todos comenzaron a conversar

Ya sentados en el lugar, Albus pudo notar como Scorpius lo observaba con cara rara.

"Ya, dilo, qué pasa?" interrogó Albus

"Lavanda? No era que la odiabas?" dijo entre risas

"Todavía me estoy interrogando porque" dijo Albus, aunque ya tenía la respuesta. Nada más que no se animaba a considerarla como verdadera

"Empezaré a usar más perfume de Lavanda ahora que veo que lo amas, así por lo menos te agrada mi presencia" dijo Scorpius con cara de pícaro

"Ya basta Scorpius, tú sabes que la poción de amor mal hecha se puede transformar en una poción de odio, no vaya a ser que desarrolle lo contrario a amor hacia a ti" 

"Inténtalo, no creo que puedas resistirse al encanto de la Lavanda"

"Tienes razón, jamás podría" porque si podría odiar exponencialmente al infinito la Lavanda, pero nunca a Scorpius "y tú a que oliste?"

"Estaba lejos, no pude oler bien" dijo Scorpius, mientras se ponía a hacer lo que Slughorn les había encargado.

Scorpius había mentido. Sí había podido oler la poción, solo que no quería creer que era lo que había percibido. Y menos aún compartirlo con Albus. 

Podrías adivinar lo que era?

Solo una pequeña pista. Scorpius había dicho sobre eso _'solo que prefiero comerlo antes que olerlo'._

Ambos iban a tener que empezar a responder de a poco, a cuenta gota, las preguntas que la clase había disparado en ellos. Tenían tiempo, y lo irían descubriendo solos. Después de todo, al igual que Slughorn, ahora tenían _asuntos que atender.  
_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. [Albus] XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus va aclarar un par de cosas en las que estuvo profundamente cegado.

Corrían los primeros días del 2022. Las fiestas habían terminado. Había que mucho que ordenar luego del desastre que sus familiares habían hecho. Y Albus quizás era quien más cosas tenía que ordenar. Pero no tenía que ordenar un salón lleno de papeles, con las sillas en cualquier lado, y lleno de basura del festejo del día anterior. Él tenía que ordenar su vida. Y no tenía que ordenarla porque el día anterior hubiera habido una fiesta o se hubiese celebrado algo. Tenía que acomodar porque estaba inmerso en un profundo desastre.

Tenía que acondicionar su corazón. Poner cada pieza en donde iba y ver si podía resetearlo, para que empiece de una vez por todas a amar a la persona ideal, Georgia. Quizás no era a quien realmente quería, pero era a quien necesitaba, por ahora. O tal vez ordenar significaba deshacerse de todo eso que había introducido por la fuerza a su vida? La misma Georgia acaso debía ser quien debiera irse para que todo este en su lugar? Ser sincero con ella y empezar a escuchar realmente lo que su corazón tenía que decirle también era la otra opción. Liberar esas voces que tanto estaba callando. Ese 'te amo' a Scorpius que hace mucho que quería gritar desde la punta de sus pulmones. 

Siempre un nuevo año puede ser una posibilidad excitante para empezar otra vez. Para proponerse nuevas metas. Intentar bajar de una vez por todas esos kilos de más. No desaprobar materias. Ese tipo de cosas que nunca terminamos haciendo. 

Pero Albus era bastante más escéptico. No creía mucho en intentar lograr aquello que se proponía. Sabía que nada de lo que se pusiera en mente este año podría llegar a ser bueno o traerle felicidad a su vida. Quizás nunca podría terminar de ordenar a su agónico corazón, por más que quisiera. Porque él sabía que solo una persona era capaz de realmente hacerlo latir. Y lamentablemente, esa persona hoy estaría muy lejos por un tiempo. Hasta quizás para siempre. 

Quedaban un par de días antes de volver a Hogwarts para atravesar la última parte del año. 'La parte más rápida', solía decir su padre. Pero para Albus, últimamente todo estaba en cámara lenta. Cada segundo era igual a una y mil eternidades. El tiempo iba tan lento que quizás podría contar cada granito que caía en un reloj de arena. Quizás solo Scorpius podría volver a darle cuerda a su vida, devolviendole parte de la emoción que se había llevado. 

Albus detestaba que cada pensamiento tenga su referencia en Scorpius. No lo podía evitar y eso le preocupaba, porque sabía que tarde o temprano, iba a tener que ceder a él o se volvería demente. Quiera o no iba a tener que hacerle caso a su mente. Quizás solo un fuerte conjuro Obliviate podría hacer que todos sus pensamientos dejen de fluir hacia él todo el tiempo. Que pueda rehacer de una vez por todas su vida, sin la memoria de Scorpius como un obstáculo inmenso que se lo impide. 

Mientras se atormentaba en su propia celda en la casa de los Potter, un par de visitantes golpearon la puerta. Sus padres habían salido. Lily se fue con ellos. James había salido con amigos la pasada noche. Resultado = Ni un alma viva más en el hogar que Albus. Por lo tanto debería dejar sus atormentantes pensamientos un rato y dignarse a abrir la puerta.  

"Si quién es?" dijo Albus intentando visualizar a las figuras detrás de la puerta a través de un pequeño orificio. Dos cabezas pelirrojas lucían impacientes del otro lado. 'Maldita sea' pensó Albus para si mismo

"Somos nosotros Albus, abre de una vez" la voz, conocida, estaba bastante ofuscada, más valía para Albus no colmar su paciencia

"Rose eres tú?" 

"Si cabeza de pacotilla, abre de una vez" Albus obedeció y se encontró a su prima junto con su pequeño hermano Hugo y varias maletas en un carrito. Lucía como los típicos carritos que se llevan a Hogwarts

"Qué haces con todo esto, prima?" preguntó un Albus confundido

"Larga historia" dijo Rose mientras se intentaba meter a la casa, siendo impedida por Albus que le bloqueaba el paso a propósito

"No te dejaré entrar si no tienes una explicación"

"Está bien Potter!" dijo Rose bastante exasperada "Mi madre tiene obligaciones en el Mágico Congreso de Estados Unidos, va a visitar al Presidente de Magia y todo eso. Como estamos a pocos días de irnos a Hogwarts mi padre se le coló y se fue con ella"

"Ajam, interesante, pero tú como caes aquí?"

"Qué pesado puedes ser a veces! Sabes? Mi mamá ya habló con Ginny y le dijo que si, que podían cuidarnos hasta pasado mañana que subamos al endemoniado tren, ahora... podrías dejarnos pasar?" Rose había pedido hace rato todo vestigio de templanza

"A Hugo sí, a ti no"

"Ya estoy harta, Confundus!" dijo haciendo un movimiento de varita que hizo caer a Albus al suelo. Dio varios pasos hasta quedar frente a él "Con qué no ibas a dejarme pasar, cierto?" 

"Con trampa pasa cualquiera" dijo Albus mientras le pedía la mano a Rose para que lo ayudara a levantarse

"No es trampa, es habilidad, algo que te falta bastante" 

"Por lo menos no me falta humildad" Rose se quedó callada mirándolo con la ceja levantada en signo de disconformidad. Albus sabía que su prima podía llegar a insultarlo en quince idiomas diferentes "Bueno basta, no peleemos más, papá y mamá no están pero volverán esta noche, quieren algo de comer mientras tanto?"

"Desde cuándo eres tan amable?" dijo Rose

"Estuvieron esperando afuera, con el frío que hace y la nieve que cae, si quieres no te ofrezco nada, tampoco que me desviva..."

"No, está bien está bien, puede ser un chocolate caliente?"

Albus rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la heladera a buscar los ingredientes. No podía pedir un vaso de gaseosa o algo por el estilo, no? Su prima siempre le gustaba complicarle la existencia. Después de unos 10 minutos Albus ya tenía 3 tazas preparadas y había servido varias rebanadas de una torta que su madre había hecho en la mesa. Todos se sentaron, junto al candente hogar que mantenía caliente la casa. 

Devoraron todo en cuestión de segundos. Tampoco Albus había desayunado muy bien hoy y, lo que estaba solo, se había salteado el almuerzo. Con tal de no cocinar había preferido el hambre. James apreció en la cocina dando algunos signos de vida de lo que parecía una resaca bastante importante. Solo se tomó un anti inflamatorio y volvió a la cama. A medida que transcurrió la tarde, Hugo se fue a jugar con la consola que tenían los Potter dejando a los primos solos. Albus sabía que Rose no iba a desaprovechar semejante oportunidad para hablar de todo aquello que él no quería. Y eso se traducía a una sola cosa, Scorpius. Por eso Albus decidió tomar la delantera y desviar el tema antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarlo.

"Qué tal vienes con los TIMOs?" preguntó Albus, mientras Rose lo miraba con cara de cansancio

"Albus, podrías haber hecho un mejor intento para entablar conversación, no?" Rose se lamentaba por lo bajo "Bien, mamá me ayuda mucho"

"A pesar de todo el trabajo que tiene ha podido ayudarte?" dijo Albus sorprendido, recordando como su padre, estando en una posición bastante más baja que su tía, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para respirar ya que corría constantemente de emergencia al Ministerio

"Yo creo que se trata de la actitud que uno tenga frente al trabajo. Mamá, a pesar de ser bastante obsesiva, se las arregla para dedicarnos tiempo a Hugo y a mi cuando no estamos en Hogwarts. Que se yo, nos 'aprovecha', suele decir ella"

"Papá nunca hace nada de eso, o por lo menos no conmigo..."

"Es que es bastante difícil hacer algo contigo Albus, considera que eres bastante jodido"

"Ya suenas como mamá"

"Pero tiene razón Al, a veces eres un poco intolerante. Es como si estuvieras... en otro lado, aislado" quizás algo de razón tenía

"Puede ser, pero con mamá puedo hablar y no hay ningún problema, papá es el problema"

"Es algo natural Al, siempre el hijo hombre se lleva mejor con su madre. Aparte tú y él son bastante parecidos, aunque te cueste aceptarlo, por eso no es fácil congeniar"

"Odio que digan que somos parecidos, pero bueno, no te lo voy a discutir porque lo dicen TODOS. No creo que sea eso, quizás generé un rechazo demasiado grande a todo lo que papá es"

"A qué te refieres, Al?"

"Famoso. Desde que tengo uso de memoria me ha causado problemas" Albus estaba siendo realmente franco. Recordaba todas las veces que miles de personas paraban a hablar con su padre, como ya en sus primeros años de escuela la gente decía que no tenía nada que ver con él, de como lo defraudaba, y así podría haber hecho una enorme lista

"En realidad, lo que te genera rechazo, es que no puedes ser tu padre"

"Qué?" Albus estaba realmente pasmado. Si hay alguien en quien no aspiraba convertirse es en su padre

"Yo sé que te debe parecer bastante difícil..."

"Ridículo más que difícil"

"No seas así Albus, después de todo es tu padre de quien hablamos, no de Satán o Lord Voldemort"

"Pero es todo lo contrario lo que siento Rose, no veo un modelo en papá, no veo un superhéroe que quisiera ser, veo todo lo contrario. Su soberbia, su 'grandeza', nada de eso jamás me ha atraído"

"Te das cuenta que hablas tal cuál como él lo haría?"

"Qué?!?" Albus abrió bastante los ojos, le costaba bastante procesar lo que su prima estaba diciéndole

"Críticas la soberbia y la grandeza de tu padre, que él tiene por demás, como tú dices. Intentas mostrar humildad cuando en realidad estás siendo casi igual de soberbio que él. Debes reconocer que ha hecho su parte, y bastante grande, para que hoy sea reconocido. Y no creo que seas muy humilde creyéndote con la autoridad necesaria para poder criticarlo. No creo que te pida que lo alabes, solo que quizás... lo respetes"

"Tú crees que no soy respetuoso con él?" algo de ira estaba empezando a desatarse en el interior de Albus, como una especie de reacción química que había salido desastrosa

"No... mamá me contó una vez que despreciaste una manta muy importante para él. Era de su mismísima madre, y la arruinaste. No pensaste que quizás te estaba confiando lo último que le quedaba de ella y tú simplemente tuviste el encantador gesto de tirarla como a un simple pedazo de basura?"

"Yo..." en su momento había detestado lo de la manta, pero ahora que había pasado el tiempo, y todo estaba desde una perspectiva diferente, comenzaba a pensar que lo que decía Rose tal vez era cierto. Que quizás había actuado como un niño. Que tal vez, y solo tal vez, había estado equivocado. 

"No sabes que decir?"

"Papá no es un santo, espero que tu madre te haya contado lo de a veces desear 'no ser mi padre' " Albus volvía a la carga, y sentía que ahora si tenía razón. Lo de la manta era bastante discutible, pero esto era simplemente irrebatible. Ningún padre que pueda llamarse 'bueno' le dice algo semejante a su hijo

"Está bien, sé de esa historia, estuvo mal. Pero ellos tienen errores tal como nosotros y hay que aprender a aceptarlos tal como son. No viene un manual para ser padre. Y más que tú eres bastante diferente a tus hermanos. No tienen experiencia, y a veces digamos... los sobrepasas"

"Y a mi no me sobrepasa tener que cargar con el peso de ser un Potter?" la idea de Scorpius volvía a la cabeza. Gran parte de sus razones para distanciarse de él era por todo lo que recaía en sus hombros, por ser quien era. Prácticamente, su apellido, era el productor de todos sus males

"Tú eres quien pone la vara demasiado alta, Al"

"Y pero debo hacer honor a quien soy"

"Quién te dijo eso?"

"Yo..." se había quedado sin palabras de nuevo. Detestaba eso, porque lo hacia verse equivocado

"Una vez más nadie te dijo eso, cierto? Solo tu cabeza. Tú maldita cabeza. Albus, mi madre es la ministra de Magia. Grandes cosas se esperan de mi. Sin embargo, tú ves que eso me preocupe? No. Admiro quienes son mis padres, eso sí, pero yo jamás seguiría su mismo camino, ni pienso seguirlo. Y lo tengo bien claro. No somos nuestros padres Al. Solo somos un producto de ellos"

"Está bien. Tú ganas. Cambiemos de tema, por favor, que me está empezando a doler la cabeza" la reacción química en Albus había sido neutralizada, ahora todo era calma, quizás podría tener razón. Tal vez todo este tiempo había visto, a través de unos binoculares bastante borrosos, la relación que tenía con su padre. Rose había traído un poco de claridad.

La charla continuó a medida que la tarde caía. El fuego de la chimenea quemaba con fuerza. Albus se había cubierto con una manta. Llevaba unas pantuflas olivas que eran de su hermana (cuando no usando las cosas de los demás). Era un día de tranquilidad. De esos tipos de ocasiones donde lo único que quieres hacer es estar dentro de casa simplemente compartiendo una taza de algo caliente, conversando con alguien cercano, mientras sentís que afuera se está desatando la tercera guerra mágica. Que entre esas cuatro paredes, que te protegen de mucho más que del fuerte frío del invierno, uno se siente a gusto. 

Reía junto con su prima desde hacia varias horas. Había extrañado mucho esto. A veces recordaba como cuando eran bastante compinches de pequeños hacían todos juntos. Molestaban a James. Jugaban a que Rose era una heroína que debía salvar al mundo del gran Lord Labus, el mago más terrible de todos los tiempos. Ya de chico el Potter le esquivaba bastante al amor popular, incluso en un simple juego de niños. En verano disfrutaban largas noches de verano viendo las estrellas desde el techo de la madriguera Weasley. Cuando ingresaron a Hogwarts, cerraron ese universo basto que los unía. Y todo por qué? Por una simple casa de magia. Por ese maldito sombrero que había influido mucho más en sus vidas de lo que parecía a simple vista.

"Extrañaba esto" soltó Albus. Con un tono de voz bajo y rápido. Casi sin hacer la pausa entre las palabras. Le costaba mucho hablar de sus emociones, y más que cuando gran parte de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos era su culpa. El año pasado, o el año del desastre como solía decirle, Rose intentó acercarse, y él no tuvo la capacidad de perdonarla y dejarla formar parte de su vida una vez más, como antes. Como cuando eran niños

"Yo también. Preguntaría que nos pasó pero ambos sabemos que ocurrió así que... simplemente..."

"Lo siento" dijeron al unisono, Albus acoplandose a ella en la frase

"Por qué lo sientes?" preguntó Rose extrañada

"Mi actitud el año pasado no fue la mejor" dijo a secas

"Tenías motivos para desconfiar de mi, y más que no pareció muy natural, actué porque mamá me pidió que me acercará a ti. Quizás pareció lástima, y debe ser horrible"

"Está bien, ya quedó en el pasado, nunca fue que nos peleamos de manera directa así que pensé que era mejor mantener esta especie de status quo donde nada pasaba"

"Pero Albus, no todo es así. No todo pasa, no hay que ignorar todo lo que ocurre, no sirve esconder las cosas debajo de la alfombra. Nos debíamos algún tipo de charla"

"Tienes razón, solo espero que me perdones por haber sido..."

"Un imbécil?"

"Podrías haber tenido un poco más de tacto tal vez, pero está bien, lo merecía"

"Tú me perdonas Al?"

"No lo sé, debería pensarlo"

"PERDÓNAME!" dijo prácticamente gritando 

"No ordenes, sino será más difícil. Pero está bien, te perdono"

"Ahora que estamos bien bien de vuelta, me das un lugar en el sofá y me prestas algo de manta que yo también tengo frío?" dijo Rose casi rogando. Aunque el fuego era bastante fuerte, el invierno pega demasiado fuerte en Inglaterra

Y haciéndole un lugar, Rose se puso a su lado. Cubriéndose con la frazada hasta prácticamente la nuca lucían casi de la misma manera que cuando eran dos simples niños jugando a los fantasmas. Ambos reían mientras recordaban esa estela de pasado que iluminaba y los ayudaba a forjar un nuevo presente. Un presente, y más importante, un futuro donde los lazos familiares que tenían jamás vuelvan a romperse

"Bueno Albus, vayamos a lo importante" dijo Rose levantando una ceja 

"A qué te refieres?"

"A tu novia" una especie de proyectil golpeaba contra el fondo de su estomago. Maldita Rose, el tema por el que había intando esquivar toda la tarde, intentando por todos los medios no tocarlo, era de lo que su prima quería hablar ahora

"Sabes? Me caías mejor antes de que mencionaras eso, quizás toda esta reconciliación fue una especie de artilugio del mal para traerme a tus garras y hacerme hablar"

"No seas tonto Albus, solo quiero saber más de la chica, no la conozco mucho" era cierto, pero más cierto aún porque Rose solo se había limitado a lo necesario a la hora de entablar conversación con Georgia. Ella seguía siendo la fan número uno de él y Scorpius juntos, y le costaba verlo con alguien que no fuera el Malfoy.   

"Le gusta pintar, es de Hufflepuff, tiene dos años menos..." decía Albus mientras Rose lo interrumpía

"No quiero una carta de presentación Al, quiero que me cuentes quien realmente es ella, sus sueños, como es contigo, como eres tu con ella, si estás feliz, etcétera. Aparte por favor, pon más animo, es tu novia!" Rose tenía razón, pero si tan solo ella supiera que cualquier otra relación que no sea con un chico rubio con dos ojos de plata jamás podría despertar ningún entusiasmo

"Emmm, sí, me trata bien, yo la trato bien, soy feliz, quiere estudiar arte y abrir algún día una galería de arte en París"  Rose le clavó la mirada con furia, definitivamente no estaba contestando lo que Rose le había pedido "Está bien, pero no me mires así, no sé mucho que decir, nos estamos conociendo todavía"

"No creo que se estén conociendo mucho, o que sea una novia de prueba, cuando ya la has traído a una cena familiar tan importante como navidad" Rose tenía razón. Ese hubiera sido el pensamiento de una persona con sentido común. Pero si hay algo de lo que carecía Albus, era de un poco de sentido, cualquiera sea

"Está bien, pero dejemos de hablar de mi, qué tal si me dices tú si alguien ha flechado ese corazón de piedra" 

 "Oh que gracioso. De hecho sí, me ha flechado un chico bastante dulce y tierno"

"Qué interesante Rose, y por qué no lo trajiste a la cena?"

"Hay una imposibilidad fáctica, se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de aquí, está en Estados Unidos"

"Nunca algo normal, no? Lo conozco?"

"De hecho sí, menos mal que preguntas"

"Y quién es? Me muero por saber Rose"

"Umm... Scorpius Malfoy, te suena?" dijo Rose con cuidado, lo suficientemente fuerte y claro. Los ojos de Albus se abrieron como dos especies de faros guía en el medio del mar. Una especie de mueca de dolor apareció de manera involuntaria en su rostro. Albus quería asesinar a su prima a sangre fría si esto era real "Pasa algo?" agregó Rose

"Nada" dijo Albus tragando saliva "Realmente estás con Scorpius?"

"Umm... si... NO... en realidad no" dijo riéndose mientras Albus comenzaba a ponerse rojo "solo fingí para ver tu reacción, deberías haberte visto, parecía que estabas a punto de pasar al otro mundo, como si una bomba hubiera detonado en tu corazón"

"Que chistosa que eres Rose, pero creo que no sé de que hablas" dijo claramente mintiéndole

"Sabes bien de lo que hablo, y creo que no puedes esquivar más el tema Al, tú sabes que él está sufriendo todo esto..."

"Hablas con él?" dijo Albus interrumpiéndola

"Sí, nos hemos hecho bastante amigos, me envía cartas constantemente desde Ilvermorny"

"Ya entiendo, eres como una especie de doble agente del mal, amiga con Dios y con el diablo"

"Claramente tú serías el diablo, no?"

"HA HA HA que graciosa Rose, pero ya basta, esto es importante" dijo Albus aclarando un poco su garganta "Has dicho que está sufriendo?"

"Demasiado" dijo Rose asintiendo. Albus sentía que su corazón se estaba estrujando dentro de él. Sabía que quizás Scorpius no se había sentido de lo mejor con todo esto, pero no creía haberle hecho tanto mal como Rose parecía describir

"Cómo lo sabes? Lo dijo directamente?"

"No exactamente, a veces sí, los primeros tiempos. Ahora lo intenta disimular pero le sale bastante mal. Yo lo entiendo. El chico no puede aún comprender porque razón hiciste lo que hiciste. Es inexplicable y frustrante. Yo creo que él te dio todo lo que tenía, TODO. Y tú qué hiciste Al? Lo incineraste, y ni siquiera dejaste las cenizas"

"Rose, no eres justa conmigo, no fue una situación fácil. Tú sabes lo difícil qué hubiera sido para nosotros estar en pareja con las diferencias entre nuestras familias, y más considerando el hecho de que somos dos hombres"

"Albus, esto no es Romeo y Julieta. Nadie los quiere muertos, ni nuestras familias son tan enemigas entre sí. Solo tienen algunas diferencias, pero no creo que no hayan podido limarse si ustedes realmente decidían estar juntos" como siempre, Rose sonaba bastante más razonable que Albus, pero no le era fácil convencerse de algo que ya tenía digerido y decidido

"Y qué me dices de qué eramos dos hombres, qué hubiera pensado papá? qué hubieran pensado TODOS?" 

"Me estás planteando todo en estos términos? Realmente vas a dejar que la opinión pública maneje tu vida? Solo importan ustedes dos, el resto que se vaya..." y Rose se detuvo porque estaba de decir un insulto bastante fuerte

"Papá no es opinión pública, es mucho más que eso"

"Si realmente es tu padre y te quiere, te va a amar como eres. Crees que no te aceptará? Eres Slytherin, no te gusta el Quiditch, odias Hogsmade, crees que esto será algo raro? Se sumará a la lista de cosas en las que no eres para nada parecido a todos los demás"

"Pero sería difícil, casi imposible serían nuestras vidas. Todo nos costaría el doble"

"No me digas eso Albus, realmente trasladas esto en términos utilitarios? 'Soy Albus y quiero ver si el amor me sirve o no', nos seas patético. El amor siempre es difícil, quizás de eso se trata, de que sea difícil, de que duela y cueste, pero que al final la recompensa sea grande. Y la vida no les será imposible. Siempre se le encuentra la vuelta, juntos podrían hacerlo. Pero para eso, primero debes encontrarle la vuelta a tu fatídica mente y despertar de esto que no es la realidad. Tú lo amas todavía, y se te nota demasiado. Georgia solo es un pasa tiempos, y es terrible que le hagas eso. No solo dañas una persona, estás dañando a dos y sabes que eso no está bien" dijo Rose, con bastante contundencia

"Yo..." Albus estaba apunto de responder cuando sintió el ruido de la puerta abrirse

"Buenas noches a todos!" dijo Harry Potter mientras cargaba varias bolsas con paquetes de todos los colores y tipos "Oh Rose, veo que ya has llegado, disculpa la tardanza"

"Ambos compartiendo sillón, es esto un sueño?" dijo Ginny algo sorprendida de la cercanía entre los primos

"Que graciosa mamá, solo estaba hablando con mi prima, no creo que sea algo malo, viene bien acercarse a la familia de vez en cuando" dijo Albus mirando a Rose

"Oh Albus, realmente me alegro, no estoy intentando ser irónica ni nada por el estilo. Hemos estado bastante horas fuera, deben estar hambrientos, quieren algo?" dijo Ginny, sonriente como siempre

"No, gracias, estoy bien, Albus nos sirvió comida" dijo Rose

"Oh eso es nuevo" dijo Harry

"Anota padre, mientras James lo único que hacia era dormir"

"Albus Severus Potter, te reataría por la excesiva competencia por tu hermano, pero esta vez tienes razón, tú hermano no puede estar en cama todo el día. JAMESS!" se alejó gritando mientra subía las escaleras

"Hijo, tú quieres algo?" preguntó Ginny

"No mamá, solo dormir, estoy algo cansado, les molesta si me retiro a mi cama hasta mañana?" 

"No hijo, has estado excelente hoy cuidando a tus primos, que descanses" 

"Solo piensa todo lo que te dije" le dijo Rose a Albus antes de abandonar la habitación. Luego de un gesto afirmativo y un saludo, finalmente se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando llegó se desplomó sobre el colchón. Su mente y su cuerpo estaban agotados. Pero por sobre todo, su pobre corazón, confundido, cansado de caminar de un lugar a otro, de perderse en interminables laberintos; necesitaba descansar un rato. Quizás una eternidad hubiera venido bien. Pero 10 horas iban a poder hacer un buen trabajo.

Antes de entregarse definitivamente a sus sueños Albus se puso a pensar. Realmente estaba en problemas. Su mente tenía razón. Rose tenía razón. Todos tenían razón. No sabía para donde ir. Que ruta seguir. Porque cualquier camino que elija, sea cual sea, iba a dejar manchas de dolor en el otro.

Pero lo que le perturbaba en extremo es que Scorpius aún este sufriendo. Y el pesar de saber que estaba llorando y sintiendo mucho dolor por su culpa era más grande que todo el resto incluido. No podía creer como había podido dañar tanto a quien más amaba. Como había maldecido a alguien por el que antes hubiera recibido cualquier conjuro con tal de defenderlo. 

Tenía una decisión que tomar. Un camino que cambiar. Brújulas que recalibrar. Solo esperaba, que aún no sea muy tarde para detener la hemorragia que atormentaba el pobre corazón de ambos.

**________________________________**

La tarde ya era historia. El sol de a poco estaba yéndose a dormir. Todo tendería a volverse tranquilo y apacible.

Pero nada puede estar sereno la noche anterior a volver a Hogwarts. Las prendas volaban de un lugar de la casa hacia otro. Los gritos pidiendo ayuda para encontrar un objeto perdido eran de lo más comunes. Aparecían sentimientos encontrados. Mientras que James por ejemplo estaba totalmente aliviado de volver, su hermana Ginny tenía unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos. Porque a pesar de que ya era bastante grande, aún extrañaba bastante su casa cuando estaba fuera.

Sin embargo, quien más sentimientos encontrados tenía era Albus. Volver era bueno para alejarse de sus padres. Pero también era malo porque lo acercaba mucho a Scorpius. Quizás no físicamente, pero si espiritualmente. Se  acercaba a su memoria, a todo lo que habían sido y definitivamente a lo que tal vez nunca volverían a ser. En la ecuación final pesaba demasiado la tristeza por el pasado. Hubiera preferido una celda de 2x2 con sus insoportables padres, que a un campo inmenso, sin nadie, donde lo único que podía hacer era mirar hacia atrás y ver un hogar perdido en la distancia. Un hogar del que ya no era parte. Porque si miraba para delante, solo vería la inmensidad del horizonte, y con ello una gran soledad.

Había terminado de guardar todo temprano, a la mañana. Por la tarde tenía que hacer unos reportes para Pociones que había dejado para último momento. Típico Síndrome de Adolescencia Agudo.

No obstante, Albus no sabía que jamás iba a terminar ese informe. Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación. 'Quién será?' se preguntó Albus. Había escuchado que habían tocado el portero hace aproximadamente una hora. Quizás la visita venía a saludarlo antes de retirarse. Maldita sea, no tenía nada de ganas de soportar a otra persona que no sea él mismo en estos momentos. Bueno, tal vez en ningún momento. 

Abrió la puerta de mala gana y se topó con una gran sorpresa

"Teddy" dijo Albus exaltado, aunque un poco perdido "Qué haces aquí? No se te vio ni siquiera en las fiestas, qué te ha pasado?"

"Oh Albus, he venido a visitar y a desear un feliz nuevo año, ya que por mi ausencia no había podido hacerlo" dijo el sujeto, que hoy llevaba unos ojos color turquesa y un pelo de tonos cobrizos  

"Y por qué te ausentaste?" 

"Me salió la oportunidad de ir a estudiar a África, aunque más que estudiar fui a ayudar. No me quejo, no la pasé nada mal, aunque sí quizás un poco solitario" Albus entendía bastante bien lo que Ted decía. Rodeado de personas, incluso de una pareja, y aún así seguir sintiéndose solo "Te molesta si entro?"

"Estaba haciendo un reporte, pero bueno, se hará solo más tarde supongo" dijo Albus invitándolo a entrar

"Está bien, lo único, sabes que lamentablemente no se va a hacer solo?" dijo Ted riéndose "Escucha Albus, creo que nos debemos una charla" Albus sabía hacia donde apuntaba, la carta

"Oh sobre eso, ya está, creo que fue una confusión, de hecho tengo..." 

"Novia" dijo Teddy interrumpiéndolo "Lo sé, lo sé, me han contado tus padres. Y luego Rose me contó el lado B de toda esa historia" mierda, pensó Albus, iba a destruir a su prima "Creo yo que estás haciendo cualquier cosa, si me permites opinar"

"Ted, seguí al pie de la letra lo que decía tu carta..."

"Mi carta nunca te dijo que huyas Albi, te dijo que quizás no iba a ser fácil pero que, si realmente sentías cosas por él,  debías luchar hasta la muerte"

"Pero no siento cosas por él, tengo novia" Albus sabía que eso no justificaba exactamente nada, pero no era mala idea intentarlo

"Albus" dijo mirándolo a los ojos, cambiando el color de su iris a grises. Las pupilas de Albus se expandieron bastante, frente a lo que lucían como unos ojos bastante conocidos

"Qué acaba de ser eso?"

"Sabías que hay un estudio que dice que las pupilas se expanden hasta un 50% cuándo observas a la persona que amas? Bueno en tu caso, quise imitar los ojos de Scorpius, y respondiste bastante bien a la prueba"

"Eso no prueba nada Ted, es una estupidez"

"Tienes razón, pero si lo prueba lo que yo pude observar en el viaje que compartí con ustedes, en como Hugo te vio llorando por él la noche de navidad, en la charla que tuviste con Rose. Estoy bastante informado y creo que tú aún sigues y seguirás perdidamente enamorado de él para siempre. Lo que ustedes tienen no se rompe más. Es una especie de juramento inquebrantable tendido entre sus corazones. Ambos se pertenecen" Albus no pudo soportarlo más, rompió en llanto. Ya desde ayer estaba intentando aguantar no quebrarse frente a la gravedad de su error. Un error que podría costarle mucho durante el resto de su vida "Oh Albus, no, ven aquí" dijo Ted ofreciéndole sus brazos como un refugio seguro

"Fui un estúpido" dijo entre los sollozos

"Eso y mucho más diría yo" dijo Ted intentando descongestionar la situación, pero no había nada que pudiera morigerar la culpa que Albus sentía

"Todo esto es una mierda" dijo Albus "Yo soy una mierda, soy un débil. Lo único que hago es destruir todo lo bueno que alguna vez me haya pasado"

"Oh Albus, no te eches toda la culpa, es una situación muy difícil, pero deja de hablar en pasado"

"A qué te refieres?"

"Deja de lamentarte y activate, demuéstrale al tiempo que la historia de ustedes aún no terminó. Demuestra que todavía tienen el infinito a sus pies para ser felices" 

"Y qué hago con Georgia?"

"Yo digo que vayas de a poco, pero se sincero con ella, sería mejor que lo hagas ahora que recién empiezan, pero primero lo primero. Resuelve que vas a hacer con Scorpius y luego dile la verdad"

"Me parece que eso ya está bastante claro" dijo Albus con decisión

"Disculpa?"

"Quiero que vuelva a ser mio" los vestigios de una valentía pasada, de esa que tenemos cuando somos niños, que nos anima a luchar contra dragones y elfos, y que perdemos al crecer, estaba volviendo con más fuerza que nunca. Era hora de que Albus se enfrente con un gran monstruo, uno más terrorífico y diabólico que todos a los que se podría haber enfrentado antes. A él mismo

"Al fin despertaste Albus" dijo Teddy aliviado, había pensado que le costaría bastante más esfuerzo hacer entrar en razón al Potter

"Ahora... cómo lo hago Ted? Scorpius está en Ilvermorny y está allá hasta más o menos final de año!" 

"Tamaño detalle... vaya que no pierde el tiempo ese Malfoy. Siempre puedes empezar por cartas, de a poco, suavemente. Empieza por disculparte, eso va a ser esencial. Luego construye desde ahí"

"Gracias Ted, has sido de gran ayuda" le dijo Albus con mucho sinceridad

"Yo creo que siempre has tenido las respuestas Albus, solo necesitabas un poco de claridad entre tanta oscuridad"

"Desde cuándo eres tan poético?" dijo Albus para molestarlo

"No seas maldito. Solo intento ayudarte y creo que lo he logrado. Ahora te dejo, ma parece que tienes mucho que pensar" 

"Sí gracias. Y un reporte..."

"Ambos sabemos que no lo vas a hacer" dijo Teddy riéndose

"Si tú me incitas menos aún. Muchas suerte, te mantendré informado" 

De esta manera Ted se retiro. Debía volver a Francia lo más rápido posible. Mañana también arrancaba el nuevo ciclo allí. 

Entre tanto Albus tiró el reporte a un lado y se acostó a dormir. Debía prepararse. Tenía que ganar fuerza y poderes trascendentales si podría ser posible. Mañana comenzaría un camino bastante difícil. Una ruta imprecisa. Una cruzada por Scorpius en la que debía luchar.

**_______________________________**

El viaje en tren había sido bastante tranquilo. Se había escabullido hasta los últimos vagones. Necesitaba estar solo para pensar. Terminar el maldito reporte. Y mantenerse bastante alejado de Georgia de ser posible. 

Luego de la cena, Albus se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación, cuando una Rose con los ojos visiblemente rojos lo detiene en el medio del pasillo. 

"Rose qué te pasa?" fue la primera reacción que tuvo. La chica estaba realmente mal, y no le gustaba ver a su prima de esa manera

"Es Scorpius... está de vuelta" dijo de a poco, como si las palabras no pudieran salir de su boca

"Ohh que bien, entonces voy a hablar con él. Ayer hablé con Teddy y decidí que tennemos que estar juntos. Ahora veo porque lloras, estás emocionada!" pero la manera de tragar saliva y como titubeaba al hablar de Rose, no eran muy propio de la emoción

"No... no entiendes Albus... él debía quedarse hasta fin de año" era más parecido a un balbuceo que a una frase bien formada, Rose no podía modular muy bien sus palabras

"Pero está de vuelta ahora! Mejor, qué importa Ilvermorny? No puedo esperar para hablar con él"

"Albus... ha vuelto de urgencia" algo empezaba a oler mal en Albus

"De urgencia Rose, a qué te refieres?"

"Está enfermo Albus, está muy mal, muy enfermo... me acaba de decir Minerva, creí que debías saberlo, por eso corrí a buscarte" 

"Qué? Cómo? Estás hablando en serio?" el corazón de Albus quería salir corriendo en la ayuda de su enamorado, sus pies se estaban aflojando. La idea de un Scorpius en una cama, más pálido de lo usual, sufriendo empezaba a nublarle la existencia

"Demasiado enserio" dijo Rose antes de romper en llanto "No puedo más Al" dijo mientras se retiraba corriendo. Realmente Rose estaba afectada, no parecía que tuviera nada fácil

Albus se desplomó en lugar. En el medio del pasillo. Mientras todo Hogwarts pasaba frente a él. Solo podía mirar el suelo. Porque no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. No a él, sino a la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Sin embargo lo que más lo atormentaba era no estar ahí para hacerle compañía. Algo iba a ocurrirsele para verlo. Debía estar a su lado.

Pero apareció una pequeña creencia en su cabeza. Una imagen que no le gustaba para nada. Una foto que quería alejar. Que quizás, y solo quizás, ya era muy tarde para sanar esas heridas.


	23. [Scorpius] XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius intenta re adaptarse a su nueva vida, pero el destino tiene otros planes para él.

"Y bueno tú sabes cómo es Zephyr, ya está intentando por todos los medios hacer el maldito mapa. Deberían ponerte preso por meter tantas ideas locas en la cabeza de la gente"

"Tú hablas de meter ideas locas? El señor que me llevaba a cabalgar entre la nieve y los peligros que acechan en el bosque?"

Las mejillas de Jake se enrojecieron de repente, luciendo como dos tomates del otro lado de la pantalla. Scorpius no paraba de reir hacia aproximadamente 20 minutos. Estaba teniendo una videoconferencia por Skype con su amigo. Desde que había ocurrido el accidente en Ilvermorny no habían tenido la posibilidad de comunicarse. No había podido disculparse del susto que le había dado. No había podido dejar que Jake tenga su revancha de la carrera que habían tenido en el bosque. No había podido despedirse.

Pero, a caso quería despedirse?

Quizás esto era lo más cruel de todo lo que le ocurría. Cuando su vida se estaba re ordenando, cuando había elegido su destino, todo se cayó como las piezas de un infinito domino. Una sola variable desajustó todas las demás. Volvió prácticamente a foja cero. Todo lo que en estos 5 meses se había encargado de construir, paso a paso, de apoco, estaba convertido en despojos de algo que ya no iba a volver.

Al parecer todo en su vida terminaba de esa manera. Sin posibilidad de volver ser. Sin margen para resolverse.

Claramente nada iba a volver a ser como antes. No iba poder volver a Ilvermorny. Pero al menos podía intentar mantener una relación con todo aquello que había amado, a distancia.

"Odio que hables en pasado Scorp" dijo un Jake algo triste. A veces las emociones pueden ser demasiado cristalinas, incluso a través de una pantalla

"Ya Jake, ya te conté la situación, no me hagas volver a repetirlo porque me quebraré como al principio y no quiero" dijo Scorpius sincero, mirándolo con unos ojos que denotaban sinceridad a pesar de la distancia "Hablemos de cosas divertidas, no de mis problemas, para eso ya tengo a mi padre"

"No seas así con él" dijo mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa "Nada por aquí, solo que el grupo de Nerds de tu casa está empezando un torneo de Ajedrez mágico"

"Eu Wampus, tranquilito con los Horned Serpent que dominaremos el mundo algún día"

"Sí, seguro que lo dominaran, con las batallas que ganemos nosotros, los Wampus, por ustedes. Porque con la mente no matarán a nadie" 

"Yo no nos subestimaría, tenemos colmillos con los que morder, y más considerando que aquí soy un Slytherin, tengo la potencia de dos serpientes en una"

"Así que vas a morderme?" dijo Jake con una cara bastante sugestiva

"También te puedo clavar los cuernos"

"Ohh... creo que sigo prefiriendo que me muerdas" Jake se lamentaba

"A caso está coqueteando conmigo Jake August Haggard?" dijo Scorpius mientras Jake se tornaba en tomate una vez más. Era la típica señal de 'me agarraste'

"No me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo Scorpius _Hyperion_ Malfoy" dijo remarcando su segundo nombre con un acento británico

"Responde la pregunta" Scorpius estaba insistente. Se había cuestionado muchas veces si podía ser posible que semejante figura se interesase en él. Pero la pregunta más importante que se había planteado era si era aceptable que hubiera un chico más en la vida de Scorpius Malfoy. Un chico que no fuera Albus. La interrogante iba a ser imposible de responder si por lo menos no podía contestar la primera

"No!, me llamaste por mi nombre completo, eso quiere decir que me estás retando y estás enojado, no hablaré más contigo!" dijo Jake poniéndose de brazos cruzados mientras ambos comenzaban a reír sin control de una situación que para cualquiera no hubiera tenido sentido. Pero para ellos sí. Era gracioso porque ambos se acordaban de Connor, el hermano menor de Jake. El Wampus le vivía contando anécdotas de la convivencia con él, y entre ellas de cuando con 4 años, y sin saber pronunciar la mitad de las palabras del alfabeto que contenían la 'r', tuvo la suficiente habilidad semántica como para decir 'me enojé, no hablo más contigo!' sin que nadie se lo haya dicho nunca

"Vamos Connor, habla con el hermano Jake" dijo Scorpius imitando su grave tono de voz

"Quieres que realmente sea Connor, Scorpius? Vas a lamentarlo"

"No Jake August, solo quiero que respondas mi pregunta"

"Podría repetirla por favor, su majestad Hyperion"

"Estás intentando seducirme, o lo has intentado alguna vez?"

"Scorpius, esa no era la pregunta original"

"Tú pediste que la repita. La repetición viene con aditamentos, como una especie de versión 2.0, ahora RESPONDE" eso había sonado a una orden más que a una sugerencia. Jake se agarró el cuello de la camisa intentando acomodarlo, en claro signo de incomodidad. Era raro, Jake jamás había demostrado sentirse inseguro por nada. Quizás él era su talón de Aquiles? La idea lo atraía bastante  

"Quizás" dijo tímidamente

"Quizás?" replicó Scorpius subiendo la apuesta

"Un poco..."

"Sólo un poco?"

"Qué quieres qué diga, qué estaba perdidamente loco? Porque si es así, SÍ" pronunció fuerte y claro. Al segundo cayó en lo que había dicho y su cara cambio totalmente dominado por vergüenza apremiante que sentía. Si hubiera podido, seguramente habría escondido su cabeza en la tierra como los avestruces

"Loco por mí, Jake? Tú sabes que solo somos amigos, cierto?" aunque Scorpius podría haber dudado de esa afirmación hace no mucho tiempo, ahora estaba seguro de que solo eran eso. Después de todo los separaba un mar y una distancia de más de 5800 km. No había posibilidad para otra cosa

"Ahhhgggg" dijo Jake mientras simulaba caer en su cama para luego clavarse la almohada en el pecho "Friendzoneeee..." dijo agonizando 

"No seas imbécil" dijo Scorpius entre risas

"Medio como que está difícil que podamos ser otra cosa mientras tú estés invalido en Inglaterra" dijo Jake sonriente, sin ningún signo aparente de dolor por lo que Scorpius había dicho

"Podrías revelarme de qué manera decidiste fijarte en mi? Con todas las chicas que te desean te vienes a fijar en el estúpido extranjero que encima de tonto es endeble, porque no pudo ni completar sus 10 meses de estadía" dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa, aunque se notaba el lamento en sus palabras

"No seas duro contigo mismo, abrazo virtual" dijo Jake mientras abría los brazos para 'recibir' a Scorpius "En realidad deberías contarme vos, quién no caería por ti?, Scorpius Hyperion, el niño más tierno de este maldito planeta, la bondad hecha persona"

"Tampoco creo que sea tan así" dijo Scorpius mientras sentía que un calor sofocante se esparcía por su cuerpo. Ser alagado de esa manera no es de lo más cómodo ni lo más común, algo de emoción genera

"Tú eres el único que no lo ves, estás lleno de potencial Scorp, en serio lo digo" dijo Jake poniéndose serio "No dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario, eres demasiado puro para este mundo y todos intentaran quitarte ese valor mágico que tienes" 

 "Debería casarme ahora mismo contigo" dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hacia mucho que nadie lo hacia sentirse de esa manera

"Pues hagamoslo!" dijo Jake del otro lado de la pantalla

"Y cómo propones que nos demos el beso final de la ceremonia a través de una pantalla?"

"Yo lo resuelvo" dijo Jake mientras buscaba un espejo con el que reflejó la imagen de Scorpius de la pantalla de su laptop "te puedes ver?" preguntó

"Sí, Jake, qué planeas?" dijo Scorpuis algo confundido

"Simula besarme"

"Qué?" Scorpius ahora si estaba muy desorientado sobre el rumbo que había tomado la situación "Así" preguntó frunciendo los labios de frente a la cama

"No, de perfil" 

"De perfil?" 

"Tú solo hazlo"

Cuando Scorpius simulo estar besando a alguien de costado, Jake se puso de perfil contra el espejo y allí entendió todo. La imagen coincidía perfectamente como si ambos estuvieran besándose de verdad. Enseguida vio como el Wampus estiró la mano para hacer una captura de pantalla, por lo que no se movió y cerró los ojos como si lo estuviera disfrutando. Todo un actor... ¿o realmente lo estaba disfrutando? Luego de darle el tiempo suficiente rompió en carcajadas. La situación había sido tan infantil y ridícula que no podía parar de reírse. Era de niños pero disfrutaba mucho estas cosas con Jake. Cuando hablaba con él se sentía como si pudiera transportarse a cuando era un simple nene, cuando lo único que hacia era sonreír y jugar todo el día.

"Realmente estás mal de la cabeza" le dijo Scorpius

"A caso no es ese mi principal atractivo?" dijo Jake mientras guardaba el espejo. Lo vio consultar la hora y su cara se convirtió instantáneamente. Un semblante triste sustituyó la magnifica sonrisa previa. Scorpius se preocupó, pero enseguida Jake habló "no te preocupes por este bello rostro, me tengo que ir, tengo clases"

"Bueno, que tengas suerte" 

"Antes de irme, sabes que realmente se te extraña mucho aquí?" dijo Jake con total honestidad

"Todos me extrañan o solo tú?" 

"Todos te extrañan Scorp, pero yo te necesito" dijo Jake con la cabeza gacha

"No te pongas mal, ya para eso estoy yo, por favor sé feliz y haz todo lo que yo no puedo hacer ahora, okay?"

"Está bien" dijo a secas

"Me volverás a llamar?"

"Pero por favor, eso no se pregunta"

"Adios Jake"

"Adios Scorp, Te quiero" dijo Jake del otro lado antes de cortar la llamada.

Scorpius cerró su laptop durante un momento como so estuviera abrumado. Y vaya que lo estaba. Había sido genial la llamada, pero no podía dejar de notar y de destacar la prácticamente explicita declaración de amor que le había hecho Jake. 

Le llamaba la atención, nunca se había preguntado si Jake era gay. Quizás no lo es, no necesariamente porque le guste un chico tiene que ser gay. Pero Scorpius nunca se lo había preguntado. Y tampoco nunca se le preguntó a si mismo. Aunque en su caso personal, si sabía porque nunca se había hecho esa pregunta. Porque implícitamente siempre había aceptado una suerte de bisexualidad en él. 

Quizás Jake era igual que él. Solo vivía y se iba enamorando. Porque al fin y al cabo, no ocurre eso? Nos enamoramos de personas y sus almas, no de genitales.  

Ahora la pregunta era, Scorpius estaba enamorado de Jake?

Si bien es cierto que le tenía cierto aprecio, no podía contestar positivamente. En su cabeza aún rondaba Albus, como un fantasma que nunca abandona el lugar de su muerte, atrapado entre esos cuatro muros que era su mente. Y aunque Scorpius hubiera querido espantar al espectro de Albus para siempre y reemplazarlo por la vitalidad que desprendía Jake, él no se sentía listo para eso. Le guste o no, su corazón aún seguía teniendo dueño, y así iba a ser durante mucho tiempo.

_I'm just a lost boy. Not ready to be found_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de repente por la puerta que se abrió de par en par. Del otro lado, la figura de su padre, luciendo unas terribles ojeras, estaba de pie sujetando un par de sobres y paquetes. 

"Hola Scorpius" dijo Draco, con una voz totalmente cansada

"Hola padre, estás bien?" preguntó Scorpius con preocupación. Aunque ya era algo cotidiano en estos días ver a su progenitor en un estado muy alejado de lo normal, hoy parecía que el peso del cansancio se le hubiera venido encima

"Sí... algo así, no he podido dormir de lo mejor en los últimos días, ayer tuve una pesadilla y luego bueno, tú sabes, te tiene que haber pasado alguna vez, uno queda estúpido y no puede volver a descansar" 

_Y vaya que lo sabía_

"Sí padre, aunque generalmente vuelvo a dormirme. Bueno, qué es lo que tienes ahí?"

"Aquí están las fotos de tu vieja Polaroid que me enviaste a revelar" dijo acercándole un sobre cerrado color madera. Scorpius ahora tenía mucho tiempo, y entre las tantas cosas que podía hacer, una de ellas era retomar su pasión por la fotografía. Había encontrado un rollo sin imprimir dentro de su cámara y lo había enviado a su padre al estudio fotográfico a que se encarguen de ellas

"Oh gracias padre, alguna novedad del análisis?" el estudio médico estaba en la cabeza de Scorpius desde que todo este infierno había comenzado hace casi ya dos semanas. Los doctores tardaban mucho. Decían que los patrones genéticos que determinan la enfermedad son tan pequeños y se encuentran en tan pocas células, que para encontrar algo, iban a tardar 'algo de tiempo'. Pero ese algo de tiempo se sentía más como un siglo entero.   

"Estuve dándome una vuelta, hable con ellos, pero no, aún no" Scorpius se desilusionó con la respuesta, era la eterna respuesta. No, no, no y por último no. 

"Maldita sea, qué tal difícil puede ser?" dijo Scorpius que ya había perdido bastante la paciencia con el paso del tiempo

"Scorpius, no empieces, ya tuvimos esta discusión ayer, quieres que termine igual? A los gritos? Ignoremos el tema por ahora, yo quiero tanto como vos tener los resultados en mi poder ahora" su padre fue tajante en cortarlo, no quería ningún problema 

"Está bien papá, pero debes entender que es frustrante" 

"Ya esta es la segunda vez que lo vivo, sé lo que sientes" dijo su padre con cierto lamento. No intentaba ser ofensivo, jamás lo haría. Solo era sincero. Debía ser desesperante ver como todo se repite como en un bucle permanente

"Y tú que piensas?"

"Sobre qué hijo?"

"Sobre el resultado"

"No es un tema para el que hacer apuestas, yo quiero que de negativo, que no tengas nada y puedas volver a tu vida"

"Eso es lo que quieres, pero qué crees?"

"Basta Scorpius, no es sano que te tortures con esos pensamientos"

"Tengo demasiado tiempo libre" dijo riéndose, al menos no había perdido aún su simpatía

"Ves, ese el Scorpius que quiero, sonriente a pesar de todo" dijo su padre acariciándole la cabeza "ya vengo, voy a hablar con tu abuelo, quiere visitarte..."

"Por favor..."

"Ya sé que no quieres, voy a dramatizar un poco más todo haber si me cree y se abstiene de venir" no había que malinterpretar a Scorpius. Quería mucho a su abuelo, pero simplemente no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie y menos a sus charlas de 5 horas cada una

"Gracias pa" 

"No hay por que" dijo dándole un beso en la frente "Avísame si necesitas algo"

_Necesitaría muchas cosas_... pensaba Scorpius para sí, pero su padre no podía brindárselas. La situación en la que estaba demandaban un par de fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuello conteniendolo. Pero aún más demandaba que esos brazos fueran de Albus. Extrañaba sus fuertes músculos brindándole seguridad. 

Pero no valía la pena seguir pensando en lo que era virtualmente imposible. Por eso decidió agarrar el sobre y ver que era lo que había mandando a revelar.

Eran fotos del viaje. El viaje con Albus. Y él que quería despejar la cabeza de los pensamientos del Potter...

Había varias fotos de atardeceres en la playa, del castillo que había hecho con Albus _sobre_ Albus, pero había una foto que le llamó la atención. Una foto que no recordaba haber sacado. Una imagen que no se correspondía a ningún recuerdo en su mente. Un pequeño bache mental. 

El problema es que no era cualquier foto. Era demasiado llamativa, y no podía creer como había olvidado semejante momento. Estaba vestido de fiesta, y bastante demacrado al decir la verdad. Debía ser tomorrowland. Luego de ver un rato el escenario se dio cuenta que efectivamente era el festival belga. 

Pero no, no podía ser, tenía que ser una edición. Alguien en Hogwarts debía de haber trucado la foto para molestarlo. Estaba Albus en la foto. Recordaba mucho del Potter esa noche. Como se había puesto celoso porque una chica hablaba con él. Como inventó la excusa de los baños para llevárselo. Como lo metió en un desastroso desafío con alcohol de por medio.  Pero jamás había recordado haberlo...

Besado.

La foto era clara. Ellos dos besándose contra el mainstage de Tomorrowland. Damn. Su relación tenía partes que ni siquiera ambos recordaban. Esto había sido un tiempo antes de que se dieran su primer beso en la torre de astronomía. Menos trágico y más distendido. Y aunque su primer beso con Albus con las estrellas como fondo había sido mágico, no podían compararse a la magnitud de los fuegos artificiales que pintaban con sus colores el cielo en la foto.

Todo parecía perfecto. Ambos sonrientes. Vivos, y sin ningún prejuicio. Y ni siquiera sabía que eso existía!

Era revelador ver como, tan inocentes, se habían besado frente a todo el mundo. Si el Albus de ahora lo viera quedaría totalmente al borde del suicidio. Que su 'traspié' con Scorpius fuera visto por alguien seguramente sería prácticamente fatal para él, pensaba el Malfoy.

Oh gosh, qué había pasado? Quién había maldecido sus destinos para que se separen de esa manera con lo feliz que se veían?

Scorpius estaba cansado. Cansado y nostálgico. Extrañaba demasiado lo que había sido. Y lo que iba a ser, si es que iba a ser, no le producía ninguna emoción... 

Demasiados sentimientos por una tarde. Una siesta no iba a venir mal. 

Así el rubio se acomodó en su cama de terciopelo y se sumergió a las profundidades de sus oscuros parpados.

**_____________________________**

La superficie era irregular. El pasto estaba reseco. No había signo de ninguna criatura o roedor a kilómetros. Cuando el invierno aparece, mata todo lo que toca. Unas colinas se levantaban sobre el horizonte. Picos agresivos. Puntiagudos como la nariz de una vieja bruja relucían una espesa capa de nieve. La escena transmitía soledad y desolación. Pero cualquiera que hubiera estado allí hubiera sentido mucho más que eso. 

Hubiera sentido _peligro_.

Bajo las montañas, un pequeño pueblo estaba ceñido bajo la sonda de una espesa niebla. Una niebla ruda. Gris. Quizás más que una inocente niebla estaba viendo un profundo humo proveniente de algún tipo de incendio, que esperaba que sea accidental. 

Scorpius comenzó a caminar instintivamente hacia al pueblo. En una situación normal se hubiera preguntado como había llegado a ese lugar. Pero hoy, las preguntas estaban lejos de su cabeza. La tenebrosidad de la imagen que tenía enfrente había absorbido cualquier vestigio pensamientos innecesarios. 

Tras caminar unos veinte minutos, la escena comenzó a abrirse como un abanico. Pero no era un abanico con algún motivo de colores o alguna obra de arte japonesa. Era un abanico con el dibujo de una tragedia griega. 

Había varios edificios totalmente destruidos. Otros aún ardían en llamas. Pero lo peor vino cuando puso un pie en el lugar. 

El lugar parecía un campo de guerra. Ancianos, adultos, niños, aurores, médicos, maestros, todos estaban caídos como las piezas de un ajedrez desordenado. Miles de ellos. Y quien había hecho eso había ganado por jaque mate. 

Parecían muertos. O quizás heridos. O petrificados. No sabía. 

El pánico comenzó a crecer rápidamente. No sabía porque estaba allí. Pero lo peor era que no sabía que hacer. Si incluso los aurores yacían vencidos sobre la llanura, quien perpetró eso le haría lo mismo a él con solo chascar los dedos.

'Pero a caso el miedo debe paralizarnos?' se preguntó. Había vidas que podían ser salvadas. Por más terrible y por más miedo que tuviera de la escena, debía hacerse cargo de todos modos. Comenzó a correr para acotar la distancia que aún lo separaba del lugar. Mientras más rápido pudiera asistir a esas personas, más chances iba a tener de salvarlas.

Sin embargo, nunca llegó.

Una fuerza extraña, como una especie de mano que lo sujetaba, lo tiro hacia atrás y lo hizo aparecer en el medio de una ciudad con un majestuoso palacio, y una cabina telefónica roja cerca. 

Debía ser Londres.

'Londres? Qué hago en Londres?' se preguntó Scorpius a si mismo. Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

Comenzó a caminar por lo que parecía una solitaria calle de Westminister. Miró su reloj. Era hora pico. ¿Westminister vació? Algo debía andar mal. Scorpius sabía que no era lo más normal del mundo lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. 

Todos los negocios Muggles estaban cerrados. Lo único que había era una horda de periodistas cercano a lo que es el Palacio de Westiminister. Eso ya no era raro, siempre hay periodistas en las inmediaciones del parlamento. Pero había cadenas internacionales importantes. Incluso de países para nada interesados en la vida londinense, como los rusos. 

Al pasar cerca de una tienda, también cerrada, vio varias revistas y diarios postrados uno al lado del otro. 

Y todos llevaban una foto. Una silueta rubia que le llamaba mucho la atención. De hecho, le era bastante familiar. Cuando se acercó bien, observó una imagen que lo hizo inmovilizarse por unos minutos.

Era su foto. Había muchas leyendas sobre cada publicación pero todos los títulos iban en el mismo sentido. "Familia tradicional de Reino Unido responsable de la tragedia más grande de los últimos tiempos". 

Scorpius sentía ganas de vomitar. Qué clase de juego o paranoia era esta? Cuál era la llave para salir de este laberinto que ya no le gustaba para nada? Esto ya había dejado de ser un juego hace mucho tiempo.

Comenzó a correr. Necesitaba encontrar algún ejemplar de El profeta. Incluso se habría conformado con un Quisquilloso, pero necesitaba ver bien esto de una fuente más fidedigna que una publicación Muggle. 

Tras varias cuadras de trote quedó frente al Callejón Diagon. También aparentaba estar bastante vacío. Acercándose un poco vio un ejemplar del profeta tirado que alguien había abandonado. 

El título se articulaba con las siguientes palabras "Otra vez un Malfoy" y una foto de él lucía allí, sonriente, como si ni siquiera supiera bien lo que dice el título. Enseguida intentó localizar la descripción de la nota central para leer lo que allí se decía 

'En el día de ayer, durante las horas de la madrugada, el mundo Mágico fue una vez más testigo del terror. El hijo del conocido Alquimista Draco Malfoy perpetró una tragedia de magnitudes desorbitantes sobre el poblado de Hogberfeldy. Es importante señalar que el poblado era un lugar habitado en su mayoría por nacido Muggles, lo que trae el fantasma de la sangre una vez más sobre la familia Malfoy'

Al costado había un título bastante sugestivo que decía 'Conexión con Voldemort?'

'Consultado al Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, Harry Potter, sobre el resurgimiento de estos rumores dijo <El ministerio no tiene tiempo para ocuparse de estas cosas, hoy hay un fugitivo libre, pero no lo descartamos. Es algo que estudiaremos a su debido tiempo>. Sobre la reciente dimisión de la Ministro de Magia dijo <Creo que los miembros del Ministerio han sido injustos con la Ministro Granger, esta situación nos supera a todos y al conocerla personalmente puedo dar fe que ella tenía la espalda suficiente para sobrellevar esta crisis, pero bueno, hay que adaptarse al cambio de vientos . No puedo lamentarme para siempre>' declaraba clarito la nota, en letra Arial 12 para que no haya ninguna confusión.

La cantidad de información que Scorpius había recibido en su cabeza era altamente compleja. Todo se había anudado como un ovillo de lana. Y tirara de donde tirara, otro costado se enredaría aun más. 'Yo asesino?' se preguntaba con desesperación. La idea de haber cometido él todo lo que se enumeraba le hacia temblar desde la piel hasta el interior de sus huesos.

Y de rente, una luz se encendió. Miles de reflectores lo apuntaban directamente a la cara. Varios Aurores salieron tumbando el muro de ladrillos que separan al mundo Muggle del callejón Diagon. Solo pudo escuchar un "Lo tenemos" antes de caer aturdido al suelo.

**_______________________________**

Habrá caído de cabeza al suelo en Londres, pero Scorpius se puso de pie al despertar en su cama, en la Malfoy Mannor. El Malfoy comenzó a palparse el cuerpo. 'Estoy aquí' se dijo. Se puso unas pantuflas y corrió por la casa hasta la habitación de su padre. Al abrir la puerta, vio a un Draco yaciendo plácidamente sobre su cama totalmente dormido. De vuelta en el salón principal vio un ejemplar de El profeta sobre la mesa, y no hablaba de ninguna tragedia.

Había sido un sueño. Una vez más una maldita pesadilla lo acosaba. Pero esta vez sentía que algo había sido diferente.

En los sueños anteriores, todo era borroso, todo estaba de cierta forma perdido. Le costaba hilar cabos. Pero en esta ocasión todo era claro como el cristal. 

Aún Scorpius no sabía bien de que se trataba ese sueño. Si era una predicción, si le estaba de alguna manera advirtiendo el futuro cercano o si solo era eso, una pesadilla. Quizás el estado de estrés y preocupación en en que se encontraba por su enfermedad lo estaba haciendo ver estos terribles destinos. Tal vez, no tenía nada que ver con los sueños que había tenido antes y la profecía. 

Realmente Scorpius deseaba que sea así. Que no haya relación. Desde lo más profundo de su ser quería que esto sea así. Porque si no fuera así, estaba realmente en problemas.

Hace unos días una lechuza había llegado con una carta  de Trudy Trelawney, su profesora de Adivinación quien le había revelado la profecía y trabajaba para el departamento de misterios. En ella le había contado lo que había logrado descubrir hasta ahora con respecto a su curioso caso. 

Según ella, luego de una minuciosa investigación, podía decir que los sueños tenían que ver con predicciones sobre el futuro. 'Genial, estoy muerto' pensó Scorpius en ese momento, en clara relación con las primeras pesadillas donde se veía en una tumba. Pero luego, cuando prosiguió leyendo la carta, vio que le dijo que en realidad no eran predicciones literales. Sino que eran más figurativas. Verse en una tumba no iba a significar que iba a terminar muerto, sino que iba a 'morir emocionalmente', o iba a enterrar algo para dejar que 'perece'. Lo que no le cerraba a Scorpius era porque él era quien estaba enterrado en esa tumba.

Al mismo tiempo adjuntó un collar que contenía un pequeño dije en forma de bola de cristal. Dentro de ella había una especie de destello azul, que encandilaba si se lo miraba mucho tiempo. Según ella, ese dije podría alejar a la magia negra y por eso le recomendaba usarlo.

Pero parecía que estaba logrando todo lo contrario. La magia negra había vuelto a sus pesadillas, y más recargada que nunca. 

Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era que este nuevo sueño prácticamente hacia caer a pedazos la teoría de Trudy. ¿Qué significado simbólico podría tener matar a todo un pueblo y luego ser capturado por el ministerio?

El nivel de detalle de la situación, que incluso especificaba hasta ubicación, lo asombraba y lo aterraba. Lo hacia estremecerse, porque sin lugar a duda eso no podía ser meramente figurativo. 

Y por la naturaleza de la pesadilla, no cabía la posibilidad de que sea un 'mero' sueño, sin conexión con nada. ¿Cómo en su subconsciente iba a desear matar nacidos Muggles cuando en su pleno consciente buscaba totalmente lo contrario? Ese tipo de dicotomias no tenían lugar. Simplemente no podían ser posibles.

Entonces era una predicción. Tenía que serlo. Y era demasiado real como para no prestarle atención. La idea de él mismo, su persona, a la que tanto conocía, matando gente le parecía inverosímil. Pero si no tomaba cartas en el asunto, probablemente se materializaría en lo peor que le haya pasado en la vida.

Okay. Debía actuar. Pero qué? Qué podía hacer contra el destino o contra una predicción? Cómo derrotas al futuro?

Le costaba pensar con claridad. Bien. Quién podía saber sobre este tipo de cosas? Quién podría ayudarlo? Porque sin duda esto no podía hacerlo solo. Y menos en el estado que estaba. Debía buscar una mano salvadora.

Y esa mano iba a ser de Trudy. 

Ella era experta en esto al fin y al cabo, y trabajaba en el ministerio, por lo que, en el caso de que suceda lo que vio en su sueño, podrían montar de antemano un operativo en el lugar e impedir que mate mucha gente. 

Vaya. 'Impedir que mate mucha gente'. El solo hecho de tener que formular esas frases en primera persona formaba unas nauseas enormes. Lo único que quería era escupir hasta el alma de un vomito y escapar de si. A veces, era difícil ser Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius agarró su teléfono y llamó a Trudy, quien le había dejado su número por cualquier emergencia.

"Hola, quién habla? No tengo agendado este número, quién es?" dijo la voz de mujer del otro lado de la línea

"Soy Scorpius Malfoy, disculpe que la moleste"

"Oh Scorpius, cómo estás?"

"Para nada bien, de eso se trata esta llamada"

"Ya veo, qué necesitas?"

"Que venga ahora mismo a la Malfoy Mannor, o me las arreglo para ir con usted" dijo Scorpius decidido

"Espera espera que pasa"

"Había gente muerta, y luego gente diarios que me culpaban y... y... fue terrible"

"Ya Scorpius, cálmate, por lo que veo fue un sueño, no?"

"Si, para no creo que sea metafórico, se veía muy real, por favor, debemos hacer algo, ya ya ya"

"Tranquilízate Scorpius, estoy aquí, te ayudaré no te preocupes"

"Es que usted no sabe, fue horrible, horrible"

"Me imagino, pero lo importante es mantener la calma, escucha, me desocupo de un par de cosas aquí y voy en camino"

"Cuánto tiempo?"

"20 minutos"

"Okey, cuando llegue no toque el timbre, llámeme y le abro, papá está durmiendo y no quiero que haga tantas preguntas"

"De acuerdo, hasta dentro de un rato"

Del otro lado del teléfono solo quedaba en pie el sonido del pitido de la línea. La comunicación había sido más rápida de lo que había imaginado, y sin tanta insistencia. 'Bien, 20 minutos' pensó Scorpius. ¿Qué haría en 20 minutos?

La situación que estaba viviendo era peligrosa. Cualquier desenlace de esta historia traía aparejado la posibilidad de alguna lesión. En la mesa eran más las cartas en contra que a favor. Realmente todo pendía de un pequeño hilo. La realidad. El pueblo Hogberfeldy. La reputación de su familia. Su futuro. Su vida. 

Hacia mucho que su vida estaba en juego, pero esta vez parecía que estaba en un serio riesgo, en algo mucho más tangible que antes. 

Y todo dependía de un factor incontrolable. De algo tan abstracto como el destino. 

Viendo todo el panorama, era claro que debía explicar algunas cosas. Tenía que dejar unas memorias en caso de que algo salga mal. En caso de que ese destino, que aún era un horrible bosquejo, definitivamente se escribiera con tinta permanente sobre las páginas de su historia. 

Agarró una hoja de papel y contó todo. No tenía destinatario. Solo eran para quien tuviera la osadía de encontrarla. Quien pudiera leer ese papel entendería todo lo que le había pasado y lo que podría pasar. Escribió su sueño. Lo que le había sucedido en los últimos meses. Y aunque le costó muchísimo, unas palabras finales. Final que hoy era abierto, pero que podría estar totalmente cerrado en el momento que alguien leyera la carta. 

La escondió detrás de la foto de Albus y él que tenía en su mesita de luz. Abrió el cuadro, la colocó allí y luego lo volvió a cerrar. Lo dejó acostado, como para dar alguna pista de que algo había cambiado en la habitación. Pero en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que no sea necesario que nadie la encuentre.

Su teléfono sonó en el bolsillo.     

"Hola?"

"Soy Trudy Scorpius"

"Allí abro"

Corriendo, Scorpius llegó hasta la puerta principal dándole paso a Trudy dentro de su lujoso hogar. Enseguida la invitó a sentarse en la mesa colocada en el gran vestíbulo, bajo el candelabro de cristal y frente a la chimenea humeante.

"Bueno, empecemos" dijo Trudy abriendo el bolso que la acompañaba, del que sacó un tónico color violeta "Tienes un vaso?"

"Si, ya busco" dijo Scorpius trayendo rápidamente una taza color marrón que estaba a mano

"Gracias" dijo Trudy, para acto seguido colocar la sustancia en el recipiente "Bebe" indicó

"Para?" Scorpius estaba sorprendida de la rapidez con la que estaba procediendo

"Escucha, te noté bastante alterado del otro lado de la línea. Solo es un tranquilizante. Uno bastante fuerte. Es para que aclares las ideas y puedas contarme bien lo que viste en el sueño"

"Está bien..." dijo Scorpius agarrando el vaso. El liquido parecía espeso. No tenía ningún tipo de aroma. Aunque no le gustaba ingerir tranquilizantes, ni medicamentos en general, la situación era especial. Aparte ella era una experta en este tipo de cosas, cierto?

Lo bebió de un sorbo. Tampoco tenía sabor  a nada. Casi instantáneamente Scorpius sintió como la tranquilidad invadía su cuerpo. Como una tonelada de alivio le caía encima.

Y vaya que le caía encima. Comenzó a sentir sus parpados pesados. Enseguida advirtió como sus extremidades cedían, como si quisieran caerse del resto del cuerpo. Quizás se había pasado en cuanto a la dosis. Intentó agarrarse de la mesa para no caerse.

Pero fue en vano. 

Su cuerpo se desplomó completamente cayendo al suelo. Solo pudo observar a la mujer sacando una especie de bolsa enorme de su cartera antes de que sus ojos se cerraran. 

Luego de colocarlo dentro, y procurar algunos orificios para que respire, la mujer, totalmente realizada, cargó el paquete en su espalda para retirarse de la mansión Malfoy.

Los guardias intentaron detenerla, pero no pudieron. Sin siquiera usar su varita los dejó tendidos en el suelo. 

Después de todo, nada podía salir bien cuando el Departamento de Misterios estaba metido. 

 


	24. [Albus] XXII (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 del enorme episodio XXII.

El ruido era abrumador. Filas y filas de alumnos pasaban de un lado a otro por el gran corredor. La mayor parte de ellos reía, por fin se estaban reencontrando con sus compañeros luego del receso de invierno. Los rostros traían un semblante relajado. Recién se reiniciaba el ciclo y aún quedaba mucho tiempo para los exámenes. No había motivos para preocuparse. Mucho menos para entristecerse. 

Todos intentaban alejarse lo más rápido del pasillo. Siempre que atravesamos uno es para conectar un lugar con otro. Simplemente es un tránsito, nunca nos quedamos allí. Muchos iban a sus salas comunes. Otros a la biblioteca. El gran comedor también aparecía como un buen destino cuando empiezaba a rugir el estomago. Algunos iban tomados de la mano. Otros hablando con algún amigo. Varios extraños iban solos, con la compañía de sus libros o de alguna mascota. 

Pero ninguno se quedaba allí. Todos seguían. 

Todos... excepto Albus. 

Los fríos adoquines del suelo lo recibían con cariño. La cantidad de gente que pasaba totalmente desconcentrada de lo que la rodeaba, focalizada en su destino, le daba el marco de privacidad que necesitaba. Su mirada se perdía en las profundidades de las grietas que había en el suelo. Grietas que se replicaban en su pobre corazón. 

La noticia había caído como un balde de agua fría. El optimismo con el que había decidido empezar esta nueva etapa, intentando reencontrarse con aquel que tanto amaba, se veía diluido como una pintura de acuarelas aún fresca mojándose. Esos colores radiantes que veía en su futuro, ahora solo eran meros grises en una paleta monocromática.

Que Scorpius estuviera enfermo lo destruía. Dinamitaba su pobre ser. No entendía como todo podía ser tan injusto. Seguramente el Malfoy ya habría sufrido mucho por su culpa. Por su condenado error. Por qué razón el destino habría de agregar más dolor a la vida del pobre muchacho? Cuál era el objetivo de hacerlo sufrir tanto cuándo él jamás había hecho sufrir a nadie?

A veces Albus se preguntaba por qué no a él. Por qué no se invirtieron los roles. Scorpius se merecía lo mejor que esta miserable vida tenía para ofrecerle, no este infierno en el que estaba subsumido. 

Si existía un Dios, pensaba Albus, este no debía saber nada de equidad y proporción. Al final de cuentas, nada había cambiado con respecto a la época de los griegos. Si existía algo, seguía siendo egoísta y hacia y deshacía a su libre antojo haciendo sufrir a quien menos lo merecía. 

Albus necesitaba abrazarlo. Correr hacia Scorpius. Darle su cariño. Estar con él. No importaba si quizás no servía de mucho. O si el Malfoy lo hubiera querido regañar por todo lo que hizo. Nada pero nada importaba más que volver a ver a Scorpius bien. Podría perder su orgullo unas 9 veces y su cobardía otras 12. Lucharía contra trolls si fuera necesario. Con tal de tener un segundo más con él en la Malfoy Mannor habría hecho cualquier cosa. Hubiera intercambiado todos sus 'mañanas' solo por un nuevo 'ayer' con Scorpius. 

Realmente lo necesitaba con urgencia o el suelo terminaría absorbiendolo junto con sus interminables lágrimas. Quizás podría conformarse con una memoria. Con traer a su cabeza una foto vieja. Pero no, todo lo que intentara lo hacia aún más doloroso. Si antes había sufrido culpa de la decisión más terrible que quizás había tomado, ahora sentía que estaba agonizando, porque le parecía que nada podía hacer para arreglar esto. 

Pensaba y pensaba una forma para intentar estar al lado de Scorpius. Pero a caso era posible sortear los muros de Hogwarts? Albus tenía experiencia escapando. Sin embargo en aquel momento estaba acompañado de su fuente inagotable de fuerza. De quien lo incentivaba a seguir adelante. De su Scorpius. Podría ahora, sin él, irse solo?

Aparte escaparse traería numerosos problemas. Como le explicaría a Georgia lo que estaba por hacer. Además probablemente lo expulsarían del colegio cuando se enterasen. Y no nos olvidemos de Harry. La última vez que había hecho algo parecido, nada terminó bien. Quizás esta vez lo desheredaría, quien sabe.

Estaba harto. Él también se sentía enfermo. Pero tenía otro tipo de peste. Una difícil de curar. Quizás mucho más que la que tenía Scorpius (vaya a saber que era).

Él mismo. Albus estaba enfermo de si. Estaba saturado de su voz interna. De como lo comía por dentro. De la manera en que le decía este tipo de cosas.

Su conciencia era su peor enemiga, porque en vez de incitarlo a hacer aquello que más deseaba y lo correcto para él, lo obligaba todo el tiempo a hacer lo correcto por los demás. La indulgencia que había tenido en los últimos meses con todos lo tenía cansado. Él debía perdonar y agachar la cabeza frente a los estándares horribles que tenía la gente que lo rodeaba, pero nadie podía perdonarlo a él. 

Pero, perdonarlo de qué? De ser él mismo. Las ideas que tanto se habían esparcido por su cerebro, tal cual tumor maligno que se ramifica, lo habían consumido. Lo habían esclavizado. Y Albus ya no quería ser más prisionero. Ni de si mismo ni de nadie.

Era hora de cortar con esto. Que Georgia, McGonagall, sus compañeros, su padre, qué todos piensen lo que quieran. Que todos dejen de hablarle si quieren, hasta quizás le harían un favor. No iba a dejar más que lo retuvieran de los brazos, manteniendolo cautivo en una persona que no era. 

Amaba a Scorpius. Y él lo necesitaba. Era hora de dejar de lado todo lo que antes le había impedido hacerlo. Nada más importaba ahora en su vida que estar ahí para su alma gemela. Se levantó del suelo. Levantó la cabeza y continuó su camino atravesando de una vez por toda el pasillo que lo conectaba con su nuevo ser. Un yo más libre y más decidido. Alguien que a pesar de que tenía miedos, sabía que era hora de enfrentarlos y no de esconderlos bajo la alfombra. Por fin se encontraba con quien debía haber sido hace mucho tiempo.

El plan era claro. Escapar. Ahora. Cómo? Las redes flu estaban cerradas. Nadie podía desaparecerse desde el colegio. Al escapar debía ser lo suficientemente rápido como para no ser notado a tiempo. Porque descubrirlos iban a descubrirlos, pero la clave era retrasarlos el mayor tiempo posible. 

Solo no podía. Así que fue hasta la sala común de Gryffindor en busca de su prima Rose, que estaba tan afligida como él. Tardó varios minutos en ir a la puerta a recibirlo, pero finalmente lo hizo.

"Albus..." dijo Rose limpiándose la ojos "No se que quieres pero por favor déjame sola"

"Escucha Rose debemos ir"

"De qué hablas?"

"Qué debemos ir a visitarlo, nos necesita"

"Más bien creo que TE necesita" dijo Rose antes de que se le corte la voz por la tos "Disculpa, estuve llorando y gritando de la impotencia, Albus, entiendo que quieres ir a verlo, pero cómo lo haremos? No sé si quiero escapar de Hogwarts, porque por lo que entiendo sugieres eso"

"Es la única forma" 

"Lo sé, pero no creo querer exponerme a eso, mi mamá es la ministro de magia..."

"No era a caso qué no te importaba todo eso?" dijo Albus interrumpiéndola

"Albus por favor, desde cuándo eres tan valiente?"

"Desde que tú me alentaste a hacerlo. Desde que abrí los ojos y vi que fui un estúpido. Ya lo perdí una vez Rose, no dejaré librado al azar la posibilidad de perderlo de nuevo y quizás para siempre" dijo Albus mientras una pequeña lagrima caía por su mejilla. Rose se quedó mirándolo apenada pero pensativa. Parecía como si algo hubiera cambiado.

"Está bien Albus, okay, no es lo que más me guste pero lo haremos" dijo Rose mientras la expresión de alivio aparecía en el rostro del Potter "Ahora bien, tienes a caso idea alguna de cómo hacerlo?"

"Nunca fui el cerebro, pensé que tú serías la de las ideas"

"Necesitarás un alquimista para esta ocasión"

"Vamos estoy seguro que puedes pensar algo" dijo Albus, mientras pensaba también en alguna solución "Espera, creo que tengo una idea"

"Realmente este es el fin del mundo? Te decides por Scorpius de una vez por todas, y tienes una idea? Eso sin duda no es buen augurio" dijo Rose con una tenue sonrisa

"No es gracioso, no estamos para bromas. Escucha, la moto de Hagrid. La vi muchas veces junto a la cabaña"

"Querrás decir la moto de Sirius Black... pertenecía a Sirius y a tu abuelo, luego paso a manos de Hagrid"

"Lo que sea, Rose. Es rápida y todos pensaran que fue Hagrid quien se la llevó por lo que nadie lo notará. Me dijo que se tenía que ir de viaje hoy mismo, con suerte no habrá informado la hora a la que partía y va a parecer totalmente lógico que se haya ido en la moto"

"Está bien Albus, pero todo pende de un hilo muy finito, que no haya informado la hora de salida... No sé si es muy probable que no lo haya hecho. No crees qué, deberíamos... hablar con él?"

"No Rose, no hay tiempo. Este es el plan y punto. Tienes 15 minutos para encontrarme detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid, yo voy ahora mismo para que no despertemos sospechas"

"Cómo planeas que prepare todo en 15 minutos?" dijo Rose quien seguramente quería llevar una mochila de viaje enorme cargada para 2 meses

"No hay tiempo Rose, aparte vamos a la Mansión Malfoy, allí seguramente nos atenderán bien, no será la gran aventura como para ir tan equipados"

"Está bien, llevaré el viejo bolso de cuentas de mi madre, nos vemos allí"

**_____________________________**

Albus se hallaba esperando a Rose en la inmensidad del invierno. Aún no sabía como había salido en una pieza de la conversación casual en la que lo atrapó McGonagall justo frente a la puerta principal. Sin duda esa mujer tenía un gran talento para los imprevistos. Finalmente logró deshacerse de ella y de una vez por todas poder encaminarse a la cabaña del semi gigante.

Para su suerte no había nadie, Hagrid debía haber partido hace rato. Pero aún más fortuna había tenido por ver que el viejo cobertizo donde guardaba la moto estaba sin ningún tipo de seguridad. Y claro, qué razón tendría el buen Rubeus para desconfiar de alguien en Hogwarts?

Aunque Albus detestaba tener que traicionar la confianza de Hagrid, más importante era la salud de Scorpius y que esté bien. Entró a la cabaña y luego de remover un rato encontró la llave. Cuando volvió para encenderla se encontró con una figura femenina, abrigada incluso con protectores de orejas, esperándolo.

"Vaya vaya, vamos a visitar a Santa Closs?" dijo Albus riendo por el atuendo polar que llevaba su prima

"No era que no estábamos para risas Albus?" dijo Rose retándolo "Bien, sabes conducir motocicleta?"

"Algo así" 

"CÓMO QUE ALGO ASÍ?" Rose estaba alterada por la ligereza con que Albus tomaba el tema

"Tú solo súbete, yo sabré que hacer" dijo casi como una orden. Albus sabía manejar. Aún no tenía licencia, pero una de las pocas actividades que había compartido con su hermano James y su padre había sido aprender a conducir. James ya estaba en edad de tener un permiso, así que por qué no 'acortar el trámite y enseñarle a ambos' según las propias palabras de Harry. Debía admitir que era mucho mejor conduciendo el automóvil Muggle clásico. Como siempre, todo lo que implicaba magia solía ser una complicación para el Potter. Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba, la situación lo demandaba, así que iba a conducir aunque no estuviera cien por ciento seguro.

Albus encendió el vehículo. Cuando quiso poner primera y 'despegar', la moto se paró.

"Con qué sabías que hacer, cierto?" se burlaba Rose

"Simplemente está fría, si tan sabia eres ven tú adelante" dijo Albus enojado, realmente perdía la paciencia cada vez que tenía que lidiar con estas cosas

Finalmente arrancó. Con un impulso mucho más suave que la vez anterior, por fin logró despegar. La motocicleta iba a una velocidad bastante importante. Quizás el cuádruple a lo que hubiera llegado un vehículo Muggle cotidiano. Era algo desafiante. La velocidad a la que iban hacia que cada decisión que tomase al volante fueran mucho más importante. No podía haber margen de error. Además, las espesas nubes cargadas de cristales de hielo a veces le tornaban borrosa la visión, haciéndolo sentir todavía más inseguro. 

Sin embargo el objetivo era claro. Había que ir hacia el sur. Bien al sur. Unos 800 kilómetros para ser exactos. Por suerte la motocicleta era lo suficientemente rápida como para llevarlos en unas 3 horas. Luego de un rato de pensar finalmente Albus se dio cuenta que podría elevar la moto por encima de las nubes y tener un viaje más apacible.

Al llegar a la 'zona segura' de la ruta, por fin pudo relajarse un momento.

"Qué tal lo vengo haciendo por ahora?" preguntó Albus para ver la cara de disgusto que probablemente pondría su prima al tener que concederle que le guste o no, estaba haciéndolo bien

"No deberías cantar victoria muchacho, una moto la conduce cualquiera"

"Ven tú a conducirla" interrumpió Albus

"Déjame terminar" pidió Rose "a lo que hago referencia es que podrás levantar la copa de los ganadores recién cuando logres convencer a Scorpius que te perdone, ya preparaste algo?"

"No aún no, debería hacerlo?" era prácticamente una pregunta retórica. Sabía que iba a tener que darle muchas explicaciones a Scorpius. Y quizás jamás le alcanzarían las palabras para disculparse. Para rogar por su perdón. Pero al menos debía intentarlo, aunque quizás no vaya a tener éxito

"Ya sabemos que Scorpius te perdonará de todos modos, pero yo no demostraría tanta seguridad"

"Qué dices Rose, sería un milagro si me perdonara. Yo no me perdonaría jamás a mi mismo, menos tiene porque hacerlo él" 

"Estamos hablando de Scorpius, el ser más dulce de este entero planeta, estoy segura que te perdonará, pero por favor haz algo bueno, se merece de verdad que arregles esta situación de verdad"

"De eso que no te quepa dudas, pero realmente crees que me perdonará?" era insistente porque la pregunta había estado en la cabeza de Albus desde hacia mucho. Muchas veces cuando estuvo a punto de dar ese paso, esa vuelta hacia atrás que tantas veces debía haber emprendido antes, se arrepintió por esto. No sabía si realmente valía la pena. Sin embargo esta vez era diferente, aunque las cosas no estén bien entre ellos, Scorpius estaba enfermo y Albus necesitaba estar con él dándole fuerzas aún así no le devolviera la mirada. Después de todo lo habría merecido con todos los errores que había cometido

"Albus, acá el único que dudo fuiste tú, él siempre estuvo seguro de lo que sentía y eso nunca va a cambiar aún así hayas sido el mayor cretino que el mundo mágico haya conocido" 

Albus se sentía mejor. Saber que había un ser tan especial que aceptaba y perdonaba de manera tan rápida y fácil lo que había sido lo peor de si era reconfortante. A veces dicen que si encontraste aquel que incluso ama tus defectos es porque debes dejar de buscar y quedarte allí.

Sin embargo Albus no pudo disfrutar esa tenue paz que comenzaba a invadirlo. Cuando por fin empezó a acostumbrarse a las alturas, el motor se detuvo. Enseguida intento arrancarlo. Pero no respondía. Cuando vio el medidor se dio cuenta de algo.

No tenían más combustible.

El pánico lo invadió al instante. Rose lo miraba como si estuviera presenciando a la mismísima muerte. Ambos sabían como eso iba a terminar. 

Comenzaron a desplomarse a un ritmo increíble. Un meteorito probablemente no hubiera caído tan rápido como ellos. Tras comenzar a caer el viento los distanció. Estaban separados el uno del otro por varios metros de distancia. Albus intentaba con desesperación acercarse a su prima. De esta saldrían juntos o no saldría nadie. 

Su cabeza no estaba para pensar algún hechizo para evitar el destino final. En general no tenía inventiva con respecto a conjuros, menos en una situación como esta donde su vida estaba al límite. Sus neuronas ya habían cavado su tumba. Este Albus nuevo, dispuesto a todo, a por fin luchar por el amor que tanto deseaba, era vencido por la fuerza de gravedad.

No. NO. Algo debía hacer. Este no podía ser el final. Su final. El de su historia. No podía quedarse con tantas cosas que decir. Pero por sobre todo no podía quedarse con tantas cosas por sentir. Quería sentir a Scorpius una vez más. Darle su amor. Volverse a sentir seguro en sus brazos. Sentir que su vida, junto a él, sí tenía un sentido

Se abalanzó hacia abajo en dirección transversal para ubicarse por debajo de Rose. Eso sin duda lo había hecho perder aún más altura pero tenía un plan. 

Sacando su varita dijo "Accio Carrito de Acompñañante" y el compartimiento circular, donde fácilmente cabían dos personas, se acercó hacia ellos. Se había desprendido de la moto en el momento en el que comenzaron a caer en picada libre. Cuando el carrito estuvo a su lado se metió dentro y le indicó a Rose que se abalance para que hiciera lo mismo.

Una vez que ya estaban dentro no podían hacer más nada. No era un buen plan. Seguramente el impacto iba a matarlos. Pero al menos estaban algo protegidos. Era mejor que nada. 

Los segundos finales fueron eternos. Como si estuviera observarbando la caída grano a grano de un reloj de arena. Normalmente cualquiera hubiera visto pasar su vida frente a sus ojos. Pero Albus realmente estaba convencido de que este no era su fin. De que la historia de su vida aun merecía seguir escribiéndose.

Esperaba estar en lo cierto.

Comenzó a sentir como las ramas de los ¿árboles? lo estaban parando. Golpeaban contra la estructura ya bastante deteriorada que los contenía. No sabía cuanto más iba aguantar. Solo sintió que las ramas se habían acabado y que ahora si caían derecho al suelo y a gran velocidad en el tramo final.

Cerró los ojos. No había más nada que hacer. Esperaba un milagro. Un milagro que lo siga manteniendo en juego.

**_____________________________**

Albus despertó recostado contra una superficie dura. Abrió los ojos levemente, como las hendijas que dejan pasar la luz en las persianas por las mañanas. Todo se veía borroso. Había varios pedazos de madera desparramados. Lo último que recordaba haber oído era un fuerte estruendo. 

Sin duda el carrito se había destruido al caer contra el suelo, pero por lo menos había cumplido su función. Mantenerlos con vida y sin lesión aparente. O por lo menos... por su parte.

No podía distinguir nada vivo frente a él. ¿Rose? ¿Qué había pasado con Rose? ¿DÓNDE ESTABA SU PRIMA?

"ROSEE" gritó Albus desesperado, no podía haberla perdido, no quería. También tenía mucho tiempo que recuperar con su prima. Tantos años de conflictos no habían valido para nada. Quería enmendarlo, pero quizás no iba a poder hacerlo más, porque parecía ta que no estaba más allí

"Albus, estoy aquí" dijo Rose, mientras Albus sentía que le volvía el alma al cuerpo

"Dónde?"

"Mira hacia arriba"

Auch, pensó Albus al observar lo que tenía sobre sus narices. Rose estaba colgando de cabeza en el aire. Unos de sus piernas estaba atorada entre dos ramas. Vaya que había sido fuerte la caída como para expulsarla tan alto.

"Cuánto estuve inconsciente?"

"Algo así como 15 minutos, pero para mi fueron décadas, estás bien?"

"Sí, creo" dijo Albus poniéndose de pie descubriendo que todas sus facultades funcionaban a la perfección

"Está bien, que tal si dejas de ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO Y ME AYUDAS A BAJAR, ESTOY ATORADA Y DUELE BASTANTE" Rose definitivamente había perdido toda paciencia, probablemente sea el exceso de sangre llegando al cerebro...

Albus enseguida hizo caso, la sostuvo de las manos que colgaban encima de él y comenzó a tirar hasta que por fin se desenganchó. Rose ya libre cayó encima de Albus haciendo que ambos terminen en el suelo. 

"Felicitaciones idiota, casi nos matas" dijo Rose

"Tenías alguna idea mejor cerebro?"

"No lo sé, ya paso"

"Tal como lo dijiste, ya paso. Debemos concentrarnos en lo que sigue. Pon esas neuronas a trabajar ahora mismo, que debemos seguir.  Necesitamos un nuevo plan" dijo Albus mientras se ponía de pie una vez más

"Escobas" dijo Rose rápidamente, los 15 minutos de inconsciencia de Albus le habían dado tiempo suficiente como para idear algo nuevo

"Excelente, y de dónde sacaremos la escoba? La traes en ese bolso viejo sin fondo?"

"No, lo perdí con la caída querido primo, pero traía una, era mi plan b"

"Osea que nunca confiaste en qué pudiéramos hacerlo?"

"Culpable" dijo Rose con una sonrisa "Ahora pensemos como conseguir la escoba"

"Usemos Accio, magia clásica" dijo Albus sacando su varita

"No creo que eso sea..."

Pero Albus ya había decidido actuar. Con un movimiento de varita dijo "Accio Escobas" y al instante cientos de escobas aparecieron frente a él apilándose progresivamente. En cuestión de segundos la torre de escobas supero el metro. Allí Albus entendió su error

"TE ESTABA POR DECIR QUE ACLARES ESCOBAS MÁGICAS" dijo Rose totalmente enojada, pegandole puñetazos al suelo, donde aún yacía recostada

"Tranquila, puedo resolverlo. 'Accio Escoba Mágica' " y así de todo el montón de escobas una salió y se depositó en su mano "Ves? No era tanto problema"

"El problema es que no es muy normal una pila de escobas en el medio del bosque. Si alguien nos está buscando, ya le dejaste un rastro enorme" Rose tenía razón, pero Albus no estaba preocupado por eso

"No tengo un giratiempos ya está, vamos. Levántate que ahora debes conducir tú y veamos si esta vez llegamos a destino. Apostemos" dijo Albus riéndose, pero la cara de Rose estaba totalmente seria

"Albus creo que debes llevarnos tú"

"Qué?!" Albus no esperaba eso. Rose forma parte del equipo de Quiditch de Gryffindor, naturalmente es mejor con escobas que él. Pero además, Albus tenía una relación algo especial con ellas. Desde primer año había sufrido mucho cuando en la primera clase de escobas la suya jamás se levantó con su orden. Desde ese día se había prometido jamás subirse de vuelta a otra

"Es que... lo haría, te llevaría yo... pero..." dijo Rose mientras se observaba la pierna "es por esto que aun estoy en el suelo, me duele mucho y quizás hasta creería haberme fisurado"

Albus estaba en apuros. Comenzó a sentir como el miedo lo invadía. La escoba durante mucho tiempo había sido el signo de sus debilidades. Incluso más que ser de Slytherin. La escoba le recordaba que era el Squib Potter. Que era la decepción de su familia. El blanco de rechazo de todos. Aceptar la escoba hubiera ido en contra de todo aquello de lo que había intentado alejarse durante todos estos años.

Pero a pesar de todo, simplemente no podía dejar que no lleguen a destino por sus miedos. De que todo este viaje haya sido en vano. Así que decidió de una vez por todas levantarse y seguir camino. Era hora de enfrentar sus miedos. Todos y de una sola vez.

Ayudo a Rose a levantarse y la sentó tras él. Tras estudiar la escoba un rato comenzó a volar. Al principio no tenía mucha estabilidad. Pero luego se acostumbró plenamente. Hasta quizás lo estaba disfrutando. No el hecho de estar volando, sino el hecho de haber superado por fin uno de sus grandes temores. De haber derribado por fin uno de esos monstruos que durante tanto tiempo lo habían apresado.

Luego de unas horas por fin llegaron. Estaban frente a la Mansión. Sombría. Con rejas monumentales, altas como los viejos monumentos. Todo se sentía oscuro, incluso desde la entrada.

Un timbre lo separaba de por fin encontrarse con Scorpius. De por fin enmendar su error. De tenderle todo el cariño que necesitaba para superar esta horrible situación.

No había más escapatoria. Era hora.


	25. [Albus] XXII (Parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 del enorme capítulo XXII.

"Sí... quién es y qué quiere? Si vende algo retírese que por favor no estoy para perder el tiempo" dijo una voz ronca del otro lado del portero electrónico. Era la primera respuesta luego de 15 intentos frustrados. Rose estuvo a momentos de dar la vuelta y volver por donde habían venido, pero Albus no quería, sabía que del hartazgo iban a responderle

"Sr Malfoy?" dijo un timido Albus del otro lado

"Sí, el mismo, qué desea? Por favor sea rápido"

"Soy Potter, Al.."

"Potter? No tengo tiempo para ti por favor, estoy en una situación delicada" Draco interrumpió inmediatamente a Albus al escuchar el apellido "del mal", se ve que realmente el hombre no estaba para juegos hoy

"Soy Albus Potter, señor..." dijo Albus aclarando la garganta "Estoy con mi prima Rose, queríamos visitar a su hijo, nos enteramos que no está muy bien"

La línea se cortó. El parlante del portero se hallaba en silencio. Albus comenzó a desesperarse. Iba a lanzar un 'Bombarda' sobre la puerta de ser necesario con tal de volver a ver a Scorpius. No le importaba lo que su amargo ¿suegro? (sonaba bien llamarlo así en su cabeza) pensara.

Pero para su sorpresa las rejas se abrieron. Ambos se adentraron dentro de los sólidos muros que habían protegido durante siglos a una de las familias más tradicionales del mundo mágico. El sendero, cubierto a los costados por grandes arbustos, era bastante largo. Todo se veía imponente frente a sus ojos. En el fondo yacía una construcción enorme, con varias torres puntiagudas que rozaban el cielo. Más que la Mansión Malfoy, era el palacio del Gran Ducado Malfoy.

Luego de unos 5 minutos de marcha por fin llegaron hasta la puerta. Draco estaba esperándolos fuera. Y no estaba solo...

Un ejercito de personas y guardias se hallaban junto a él. Miraban cuadernos, otros llevaban dispositivos mostrando lo que parecían ser filmaciones de cámaras de seguridad. El clima era tenso. Sin duda el denominador común de todos los allí presente era la preocupación. 

"Sr Malfoy" dijo Albus intentando atraer la atención de Draco, que se hallaba hablando con varios guardias

Cuando lo notó, pareció como si los ojos se le hubieran encendido. Él y la horda militar que lo escoltaba se abalanzaron directamente contra él dejándolo atrapado contra una de las columnas. Las preguntas volaban como dardos hacia su persona. Pero ninguno lograba dar en el centro de atención de Albus. Estaba perdido. Era como si una lluvia de silabas hubieran colmado por completo su cabeza. No entraba nada más y debía hacer que paren. 

"YA BASTA, DE A UNO" gritó Albus desesperado. Todos quedaron en silencio. Quizás había sido un poco agresivo, pero lo habían alborotado demasiado. Los ojos acusadores los miraban acechantes. Fue Draco el primero en hablar

"Saben dónde está?" Draco parecía estar totalmente nervioso

"Dónde está quién?" dijeron ambos al unisono 

"No se hagan los desentendidos, ustedes lo ayudaron?"

"Ayudar a quién?" dijo Rose totalmente perdida

Pero Albus no habló. Una sensación horrible comenzó a desatarse en su interior. Guardias por doquier. Miraban cámaras de seguridad. Draco estaba nervioso. Cuando ataba los cabos no le gustaba para nada la imagen que se formaba

"Se perdió, no?" preguntó Albus con temor a la respuesta

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Albus miró para abajo, porque si miraba hacia arriba seguramente sentiría el peso de su alma cayéndole encima. Cuando todo empezaba a estar bien, cuándo todo se ordena, por qué todo tenía que derribarse?

"Es lo que estamos intentando determinar, Scorpius no estaba con la fuerza necesaria como para escaparse, creemos que fue un secuestro" dijo Draco finalmente

"En serio no saben nada de su paradero?" preguntó quien parecía ser el jefe de los guardias

Albus solo los miraba. Fijamente. Estudiaba la situación. Quería ver si esto era un sueño, porque si lo era solo quería despertar.

"No, vinimos porque nos enteramos que estaba enfermo y queríamos estar para él" dijo Rose acudiendo en su ayuda, sacudiendo a su primo intentando que despierte

Con un gesto de manos de Draco, todos los guardias se dispersaron. Seguramente iban en busca de pruebas. Alguna pisada. Un objeto que se haya dejado. Algo que pueda delatar el paradero del captor de Scorpius.

Albus se sentía solo. Mucho más solo que antes. Porque ahora, quien tanto amaba, estaba en un peligro aún más real que en el que ya se encontraba. Estar enfermo era grave, pero peor era que te secuestren. La incertidumbre de no saber donde estaba Scorpius o no saber si al menos, después de todo, podría volver a verlo, se estaba comiendo todo lo que quedan de si. 

Solo quería un poco de Scorpius. Sentir a penas un poco de él. Una foto. Un libro que le gustara. Algo que le recordara su presencia. Porque pensar que no lo iba a ver nunca más iba a triturarlo en este mismo instante. Necesitaba alejar ese miedo al menos unos segundos para luego volver a pensar con claridad. 

"Sr Malfoy" dijo Albus, esperando que Draco acceda a lo que estaba por proponerle

"Qué necesitas Potter?"

"Podemos pasar a la habitación de Scorpius a ver si hay algún signo de fuerza o algo?"

"No creo que sea la mejor idea, ya han estado los guardias revisando"

"Siempre es mejor una segunda mirada, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, por favor permitanos hacerlo, así al menos nos sentiremos útiles" dijo Rose mientras observaba a Albus. Su prima siempre olía sus intenciones y estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo lo más que pudiera

"No lo sé" dijo Draco agarrandose la cabeza pensante "Está bien, pero no se tarden mucho, queda en el..."

"Tercer piso, noveno cuarto. Lo sé. Muchas Gracias" dijo Albus mientras Draco lo observaba aun más confundido, cómo era que Albus sabía cuál era la habitación de Scorpius? 

Scorpius siempre le había descripto la mansión a la perfección cuando le insistía que vaya. La cocina junto al vestíbulo. La biblioteca ancestral con más de 500 pisos en la torre este. El viejo campo de golf en los jardines norte, que según lo que siempre decía, necesitaba mantenimiento. Conocía bien el lugar, las palabras de Scorpius eran lo suficientemente descriptivas como para formar un plano perfecto en su cabeza.

Entraron por el vestíbulo y subieron por la escalera principal mientras Rose lo interrogaba

"Signos de fuerza, Albus? Se dice signos de resistencia. Al menos si vas a mentir, mentí con propiedad" 

"Rose, solo quiero estar un momento donde estuvo él, sé que suena tonto, pero quiero sentirlo cerca aunque quizás este más lejos de lo que nunca lo ha estado, y quizás para siempre" dijo Albus apenado

"Oh no" dijo Rose abrazandolo "Diría el cliché de que todo saldrá bien, pero no lo voy a decir. Mejor diré que juntos haremos que esto tengo un final feliz, okay? Ambos lo merecen, por favor no te desanimes ahora que él te necesita más que nunca"

"Gracias, enserio" dijo Albus, que realmente necesitaba cualquier palabra de aliento existente, venga de donde venga. La situación era desbordante, pero al menos estaba aquí para enfrentarla. Se preguntaba que hubiera sido de todo esto si ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a salir de Hogwarts

Luego de atravesar cientos de escalones, finalmente habían llegado al bendito tercer piso. Unos cuantos pasos y ya estaban en la habitación de Scorpius.

Lo único desprolijo eran las sabanas de la cama, donde seguramente había estado acostado momentos antes. El resto estaba impoluto. Todo ordenado perfectamente. Los libros estaban ubicados cada uno por tomo y color, formando una especie de paleta de tonos inmensa. El lugar era tan Scorpius que quizás hasta era demasiado.

Albus se sentó en la cama. Puso una mano sobre el colchón y se dio cuenta que aún estaba caliente. El calor de Scorpius aún estaba allí. En el acto se acostó, apoyando su cabeza contra la almohada que todavía estaba tibia. Era poco, pero al menos Scorpius estaba en cierta forma presente junto a él. 

El perfume de la almohada sin duda era el del Malfoy. La más asquerosa y fuerte fragancia lavanda. Pero aunque la odiara, en este momento se sentía como el aroma del paraíso. 

Rose lo miraba desde lejos. Se tapaba la boca para no reírse. La situación era ridicula, pero a Albus no le importaba. Necesitaba algo parecido a esto hacia ya desde mucho tiempo. No pudo evitar notar que había una pequeña mesita de luz a su lado. 

Allí estaba postrado un velador con forma de gárgola. Y a su lado había un porta retratos. Albus lo agarró y lo quedó mirando por un instante. Luego empezó a reír, con mucha intensidad, para que finalmente terminara sollozando. Era una foto de ambos en tomorrowland. Allí recién estaba empezando todo. Ninguna sabía que paso dar y que no. Y aquí estaban ahora, habiendo pasado ya un largo tiempo. Él habiendo dado todos los pasos que no debían haberse dado, y Scorpius habiendo dado los correctos, como siempre. La sonrisa radiante de ambos en esa foto le destruía el corazón.

"Estás bien Al?" dijo Rose sentándose a su lado

"Solo estoy un poco emocional, disculpa"

"No... está bien Al, seguramente esto debe ser muy difícil de sobrellevar"

"Es que... eramos tan felices aquí, y yo lo destruí, realmente destruí todo. No sabes lo difícil que es despertarte y darte cuenta que no te alcanzará una vida para arrepentirte de todo. Quizás si yo siguiera con él, tal vez seguiría enfermo, pero ahora capaz estaría durmiendo conmigo en la enfermería, seguro y a salvo pero ahora... ahora..." dijo Albus rompiendo en llantos

"Oh Albus, no vale la pena que te eches la culpa por todo esto" dijo Rose mientras lo tendía en un fuerte abrazo

"No sé que vale la pena o no Rose, solo lo quiero aquí conmigo, una vez más"

 _There's_ _someone_ _I've_ _been_ _missing_ _. I_ _think_ _that_ _they_ _could_ _be_ _the_ _better_ _half_ _of_ _me._ _They're_ _in_ _the_ _wrong_ _place_ _trying_ _to_ _make_ _it_ _right_ _._ _But_ _I'm_ _tired_ _of_ _justifying_ _. So I_ _say_ _to_ _you_ _._ ** _Come_** ** _Home_** ** _._** _'Cause_ _I've_ _been_ _waiting_ _for_ _you_ _._ _For_ _so_ _long_ _._ _For_ _so_ _long_ _._ _And_ _right_ _now_ _there's_ _a_ _war_ _between_ _the_ _vanities_ _._ _But_ _all_ _I_ _see_ _is_ _you_ _and_ _me._ _The_ _fight_ _for_ _you_ _is_ _all_ _I've_ _ever_ _known_.

Rose agarró el porta retrato quitandoselo a Albus de sus manos. Lo observo un rato bastante largo. Comenzó a presionar el vidrio. Luego lo dio vuelta y también presionó la tapa trasera. Albus la empezó a mirar extrañado.

"Qué haces?"

"Parece cómo si algo más hubiera dentro" dijo Rose en voz baja

"Qué quieres decir?" 

"Mira, la foto está como desalineada, y se ve una especie de borde que sobresale por detrás"

Rose sacó la tapa y se encontró con un pequeño sobre marrón. Estaba cerrado. Tenía la firma de Scorpius. 

"Qué es eso?" preguntó Albus a Rose 

"Crees que tengo rayos x, Albus? Estoy tan confundida como tú. Es un sobre, por ende dentro debe haber un carta"

"Abramosla" dijo Albus quitandole el sobre de las manos

Cuando por fin levantó el doblez se encontró con una carta que estaba escrita de puño y letra por Scorpius. El pergamino blanco rezaba 

_Sin duda no se quien eres, podrías ser cualquiera, pero si estás viendo esto quizás es porque no estoy en la mejor de las situaciones. No sé que está pasando, ni que va a pasar. Pero algo malo ha estado surcando mi vida por mucho tiempo y hoy creo que ha llegado a un nuevo límite._

_Desde hace unos cuántos meses tengo pesadillas recurrentes cuyos finales no son muy normales. La mayoría de los niños tienen de esta clase de sueños. Un monstruo sale del armario y quiere comerte, un fantasma te persigue por el bosque o alguien intenta_ _capturarte_ _. Pero nunca terminas viéndote a ti mismo en una tumba._

_Esto me viene pasando hace ya bastante tiempo. Luego de investigar e involucrar a una persona que conoce de Adivinación, pudimos llegar a la conclusión de que son profecías. Según esta persona, profecías simbólicas. Supuestamente no son literales. Por ejemplo, si me veo en una tumba, es porque voy a morir por dentro?_

_Suena un poco tonto. Creo yo. Y más que hoy he tenido una pesadilla de la que no puedo extraer otro significado que no sea el literal de lo que se me mostró._

_En la pesadilla aparecía en un pueblo llamado_ _Hogberfeldy_ _. Había muchos cadáveres y gente herida. Cuando intenté ayudarlos, el sueño me hizo aparecerme en Londres, donde los diarios decían que yo había cometido la masacre que había visto en ese pueblo. Todo termina con oficiales del ministerios_ _capturandome_ _en las inmediaciones del callejón_ _Diagon_ _._

_Ahora te preguntas... ¿Por qué cuentas esto? ¿A caso no es una simple pesadilla?_

_De eso se trata, de que no son simple pesadillas, y creo que lo que vi está por pasar._

_No quiero que pase, si yo hice eso, eso tan terrible, no pudo haber sido por mi propia voluntad. Y más que se me acusaba de haberlos asesinado por ser en su mayoría nacidos_ _Muggles_ _. Quien me conoce sabe que jamás haría ese tipo de cosas, y menos por ese tipo de ideas que aborrezco._

_La verdad, es que tengo miedo. He avisado a la Vidente que me ha estado ayudado en este tiempo. Ella trabaja en el ministerio, por lo que podrá intentar evitar que esto pase. Realmente estoy aterrado, porque todo era tan real que deja bastante que pensar._

_Si llegará a pasar, o ya pasó, o morí, lo que sea, probablemente no podré decir Adiós. Esta historia no parece tener final feliz y eso realmente me pone muy nervioso. No quiero que pase, pero si pasa quiero que sepan un par de cosas._

_Primero que nada gracias a todos los que estuvieron en mi vida. Quienes dejaron su huella. Aunque por momentos quizás hayan presionado con tanta fuerza para marcar el lugar que hicieron que duela, siempre saco cosas positivas._

_Sepan que yo jamás, bajo ningún concepto, podría hacer lo que vi en ese sueño. Si ocurre, sin duda estaré bajo los efectos de algún tipo de_ _Imperius_ _o algo por el estilo. Y perdón que insista con esto, no es que quiera desligarme de algún tipo de responsabilidad, porque probablemente con el estado que tengo, no creo que sobreviva por mucho tiempo_ _. Por ende, ese no es el punto._

_Solo quiero que no se manche mi memoria. Que se me recuerde con una sonrisa. Porque a pesar de todo lo que me pasó en la vida, así intenté vivir._

_No hay manera de cerrar esta carta que no sea de una manera triste. Los amo. A todos. Espero que realmente nadie tenga que leer esto nunca. Realmente lo quiero. Y si no, les pido disculpas. A veces la magia negra termina_ _capturandonos_ _, queramos o no._

_Con cariño,_ _Scorpius_ _._

_PD_ _: Si eres_ _Albus_ _, cosa que creo poco probable, por favor revisa en el fondo del sobre. Es la continuación de la foto del cuadro. No recordaba exactamente que eso hubiera pasado pero bueno, míralo. Y mira lo feliz que estabas._

El Potter quedó boquiabierto. Maldita sea, los sueños habían vuelto, y esta vez bastante recargados. Simplemente no podía hacerse una idea o tolerar del todo el peligro en el que estaba Scorpius pero aún más le costaba aceptar el peligro en el que estaba a punto de estar su amado. Esto sin duda era terrible. Y si no lo evitaban, quizás sería el fin de los dos, para siempre. 

Albus agarró el sobre que había dejado a un lado y encontró una foto dentro. Era tal cual decía la carta, la continuación de la imagen de ambos en Tomorrowland. Pero esta era algo diferente. Bueno, bastante diferentes quizás. Con una gran sonrisa estaban besándose. Besándose era un termino delicado. En realidad, Albus le estaba comiendo la boca. 

Puso a hacer números y se dio cuenta que esta foto había sido antes de su primer beso, que ahora, frente a los hechos dejó de ser el primero. No podía creer que se había olvidado de semejante momento. Ese día que si recordara tal vez hubiera cambiado muchas cosas. Quizás todo hubiera ido mucho más rápido y Albus jamás hubiera tomado la maldita decisión que rompió a ambos en dos.

Por lo visto, Scorpius tampoco lo recordaba. Era increíble ver como había piezas perdidas en su cuento de amor que ni siquiera ambos sabían que habían escrito. 

Nota mental: alejar el alcohol a veinte metros por el resto de su vida.

Rose observaba la expresión de bobo que Albus llevaba en su rostro con algo de irritación. Parecía que la foto había eliminado todo rastro de la preocupación inicial.

 "Está bien que acabas de ver una foto hermosa, que ni siquiera conocías que existía, pero... PODRÍAS SALIR DE ESE TRANCE Y VOLVER AQUÍ, TÚ SABÍAS TODO ESTO DE LOS SUEÑOS?" dijo Rose con algo de irritación

"Upps disculpa" dijo Albus, volviendo del planeta Scorpius a tierra firme "Sí, yo sabía todo esto, y tienes razón. Esto es grave. Debemos sacar conjeturas y rápido" 

"Está bien, esto es demasiada información en muy poco tiempo, me siento algo abrumada" confesó Rose

"No hay mucho por lo que te puedas sentir así, te lo explico rápido, Scorpius tiene sueños que pueden llegar a ser predicciones, incluso había algún tipo de profecía, pero no la recuerdo lamentablemente. Si esto es una visión y realmente va a pasar, estamos jodidos" dijo Albus, pensando un momento lo siguiente "Ahora, ambos conocemos a Scorpius, jamás haría algo así osea que..."

"Alguien va a obligar a hacerlo" dijo Rose adelantándose "Por ende, quien lo secuestró lo hizo para ejecutar este plan, por ende debe habérselo llevado a..."

"La ciudad de su sueño, Hogberfeldy" 

"Albus estaba por decirlo, no te me adelantes"

"Merecía vengarme, BUENO. Dejemos de discutir por cosas de niños. Es hora de que actuemos. Creo que es claro, debemos ir a Hogberfeldy, sea de paso, dónde queda eso?"

"Al norte" dijo Rose mientras lo consultaba en sus celular "Albus, estamos arruinados"

"Por qué esta lejos? No, ahora tenemos libre disponibilidad de magia, podremos ir a donde se nos plazca" Albus estaba totalmente despreocupado sobre ese tipo de detalles minúsculos. Lo que realmente le importaba ahora era recuperar a Scorpius y evitar que se produzca el hecho más atormentante que el mundo mágico haya vivido en el último tiempo

"No Albus, mira esto" dijo mostrandole una captura de un aviso del Ministerio que estaba circulando por Hogwarts. El papel tenía impreso en letras mayúsculas la siguiente leyenda 'ROSE GRANGER-WEASLEY Y ALBUS POTTER DESPARECIDOS. CUALQUIER INFORMACIÓN ÚTIL DIRIGIRSE AL NÚMERO DEBAJO. SERÁN RECOMPENSANDOS'

"No! Ese el número del departamento de mi padre, más precisamente su interno. Ya está enterado que escapamos, debemos correr antes que..."

Pero ya era tarde. La puerta fue volteada por Draco junto al batallón de guardias que lo acompañaba. 

"Ya sabemos que escapaste Potter, entrégate, ya suficientes problemas tengo con mi desaparecido, no tengo tiempo para desparecidos ajenos" dijo desafiante con su varita apuntando hacia ellos

"No Sr Malfoy, tenemos información importante sobre su hijo" dijo Albus en un intento desesperado, pero Rose había decidido que no iba a dejar sus destinos al azar

" _Expulso_ " tras un movimiento de varita el grupo se retiró un momento hacia atrás "Albus, retírate, _Confringo_ " una fuerte explosión se generó frente a ellos esparciendo varios escombros, que cayeron sobre Draco y su tropa, junto a un halo de fuego que los separó de sus combatientes

"QUÉ HAS HECHO?" dijo Albus exaltado

"Salvarte la vida, vamos que no puedo correr mucho" dijo Rose agarrando su mano "Tiremosnos por el hueco que formó la explosión" dijo para luego dar un pequeño salto que los depositó en el piso 

"Cuál es el plan?" preguntó Albus

"Polvos flu, sabes donde está la chimenea?" 

"No sé cuál está adaptada, supongo que la del vestíbulo"

"Tiene sentido, espero que no te equivoques" 

"Debemos atraparlo, _Aqua eructo_ " se escuchó Draco desde arriba

"Están apagando el fuego, corramos" dijo Rose casi arrastrando su pierna

Ambos se pusieron en marcha. Estaban en el extremo del edificio, por lo que tendrían un largo tránsito hasta las escaleras. Solo lograron moverse un poco cuando sintieron a Draco corriendo tras ellos.

Albus sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. La adrenalina que circulaba por su cuerpo lo hacia correr mucho más rápido de lo normal. La pobre Rose cojeaba lo más que podía para igualarle el ritmo, pero era imposible. Su pierna estaba muy mal para continuar. 

Un pliegue arrugado de la alfombra hizo que Rose caiga al suelo. Albus se hizo eco desesperación que se apoderaba de él. 

"Albus sigue"

"Jamás" 

"No, Albus, en serio, ve, lo único que hago es retrasarte"

"Te necesito en esta batalla, no te abandonaré" dijo Albus ayudándola a levantarse

Draco estaba a tan solo unos escasos metros. Si no se apuraba todo estaría acabado. El pánico lo invadió completamente. Necesitaba hacer algo y ya. Pudo observar una estatua de dragón que decoraba el pasillo. Hubiera sido justo lo que necesitaba para librarse de ellos. Un dragón. Podría ayudarlos con su fuego a combatir a los enemigos y luego llevarlos volando hasta la chimenea para por transportarse. Si tan solo hubiera un hechizo con el que transformarlo...

Espera. De hecho lo había. Albus recordó el centenar de tareas que había tenido que hacer sobre como transformar objetos inanimados en animados para Transformaciones. Scorpius incluso lo había ayudado en su reporte sobre como crear dragones. El conjuró volvió a su cabeza. 

" _Draconifors_ " dijo hacia la estatua mientras esta se transformaba en un gran dragón con escamas escarlata "Sube" le dijo a Rose ayudándola a subirse al lomo del animal 

La criatura comenzó a escupir fuego de una manera sideral sobre sus captores, como si fueran las mismísimas erupciones del sol saliendo al espacio, haciéndolos retroceder. Una vez que logró alejarlos, el dragón abrió sus alas y comenzó a volar hasta llegar a la escalera principal donde descendió planeando hasta el vestibulo.

Allí, tal como Albus había predicho, se encontraba la canastilla de Polvos flu junto a la chimenea. Rápidamente ambos se posicionaron dentro y con un poco de polvo dijeron al unisono "Hogberfeldy".

Ambos desparecieron frente a los ojos de Draco y los guardias que justo llegaron al lugar. Lo habían logrado, habían escapado de la mansión. La verdadera batalla estaba a punto de empezar.

**____________________________** **_**

Ambos salieron despedidos en la chimenea de una casa cuyos muros eran rosa. Había muchos cuadros de pájaros y varias jaulas con cientos de ellas. Una señora cuarentona los veía extrañada. No tuvieron tiempo ni de pedir disculpas, se retiraron por la puerta sin emitir ningún tipo de sonido. Estaban apurados. Tenían un Malfoy que encontrar.

El pueblo era bastante pintoresco. Antiguo. Tenía una calle principal de 15 cuadras y los suburbios habrán tenido 8 cuadras de ancho. Eran edificios con forma triangular, casi todos casas alpinas donde lo único que cambiaba era el color de los techos. Rodeados por grandes picos montañosos, hacían del lugar una postal de retiro para aquellos empresarios que necesitaban alejarse del estrés y rodearse de naturaleza.

Comenzaron a caminar. Había varios negocios. Incluso un local de la tienda de las bromas del padre de Rose. Sí, les había ido tan bien que se expandieron bastante por el país. 

"Mira hasta dónde ha llegado tu padre, y tú dices que nunca está haciendo nada" bromeó Albus

"Shhh, siempre hablo en comparación con madre que está literalmente tapada de trabajo, aparte a él le gusta lo que hace, no cuenta. Ahora, concentremosnos en lo que nos compete, ideas de dónde puede estar?"

"Quizás habría que hablar con la policía, para que den algún tipo de aviso, tal vez así lo..." pero Albus dejó de hablar, vio a lo lejos, cerca de una tienda de armas, un rostro bastante conocido

"Tal vez es una mala idea Albus" dijo Rose completando la frase

"No, silencio, espera" ordenó Albus

"Qué?" 

"Mira para allí discretamente, esa no es la profesora de Adivinación?" Albus deseaba que sea ella, porque seguramente sabría algo del paradero de Scorpius, no podía ser coincidencia que esté en el mismo pueblo donde podía llegar a estar encerrado, quizás estaba investigando o... tal vez no?

Estaba en una tienda de armas y artificios mágicos. Eso era extraño. Está bien que trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios, pero de todos modos era muy raro. No todo podía ser mera coincidencia

"Creo que sí? Por?"

"La Vidente..."

"Con la que hablaba Scorpius?"

"Exacto, y tengo más noticias. Trabaja en el Departamento de Misterios"

"Por qué te guardaste esto todo el tiempo?" 

"No quería traicionar la confianza de Scorpius, era como secreto de estado todo esto, debes entenderlo"

"Lo entiendo, pero por qué se fueron a meter justo con ella?"

"A mi tampoco me gustó desde el momento que dijo que trabaja en el Departamento de Misterios, tú sabes que son gente rara"

"Yo diría mala"

"Qué?" Albus estaba confundido

"Mira, lo que voy a contarte es prácticamente clasificado. Mamá está intentando cerrar el Departamento de Misterios. Ella dice que tienen demasiados resortes del mundo mágico en sus manos y no tienen ningún tipo de control. Solo gastan dinero y nunca llegan a ningún buen resultado" dijo Rose para después agregar "Espero que no digas nada o sufrirás"

"Claro que no diré nada, ahora... qué hacemos? Es alguien del ministerio, por lo que parece nada confiable, que sabe todo el drama de Scorpius, y encima, para variar, si le decimos quienes somos quizás nos quiera llevar directamente con nuestros padres" 

"Exacto, encima está comprando armas, qué hace una Vidente en una tienda así?"

"Lo mismo pensé, creo que deberíamos seguirla lo más sigilosamente posible"

"Opino lo mismo, mira allí, está saliendo del lugar, pongamosnos detrás del árbol y veamos que hace"

Ambos se acomodaron detrás de una planta lo suficientemente grande como para taparlos. Por una esquina pudieron ver como dobló por una calle interna cargando varias cajas. Albus y Rose se apuraron corriendo hacia allí para no perderles el rastro. 

Trudy caminó unas cuantas cuadras hasta por fin meterse en una especie de mansión abandonada. Albus y Rose rodearon el lugar y entraron por la puerta trasera. No podían arriesgarse a que los descubra.

En la habitación que los recibió había dos piletones, cargados de un liquido rojo. En la mesa había lo que parecían ser varios maniquís, de esos donde se exhibe la ropa. Varias pizarras se hallaban escritas con muchas palabras, casi indescifrables de la cantidad veces que se había re escrito arriba. De lejos se oía el eco de Trudy y de otra voz, una voz masculina. Continuaron en dirección a los susurros, hasta encontrarse con una puerta.

Se acercaron un poco para escuchar con claridad lo que se filtraba, ya que la puerta apenas se hallaba apoyada. La hendija era lo suficientemente grande como para que se oyera todo lo que ocurría en la otra habitación. 

"Ya te explique mil veces el plan, tan duro eres?" dijo una Trudy que parecía bastante exasperada por su tono

"Se lo explicaste a 28, a mi no" dijo quien parecía ser un agente del Departamento de Misterios. La mención por nombres en códigos de otras personas claramente hablaba de una organización como el departamento de misterios

"Está bien. Tú sabes que Hermione nos tiene hartos, no? La muy perra se cree con la autoridad de hacer lo que quiera" dijo Trudy mientras Rose apretaba el puño a unos cuantos metros. Albus se lo agarró, debía pararla ahora, que recién la bestia se estaba desatando, o después sería peor

"Sí, una Muggle gobernándonos, que desperdicio"

"Exacto, exacto. Las cosas no se mezclan, si eres Muggle y naciste con magia bien por ti, pero aquí no te queremos, vete a Estados Unidos. Pero eso no es lo peor, sabes lo que me contó Arnold?"

"Qué te dijo el vice Ministro de Magia?" 

"Que quiere cerrar el departamento. Dice que manejamos todo mal, que nuestras investigaciones nunca dan resultados y que lo único que hacemos es generar problemas. Pero... cómo quiere que hagamos nuestra tarea si ni siquiera podemos usar giratiempos por ejemplo? Desde que estos dos niños anduvieron jugando el pasado año todo se volvió aún más difícil" Trudy hacia claramente referencia a Albus y Scorpius

"Dímelo a mi, antes podía evitar ciertas catástrofes volviendo y acomodando alguna que otra cosita, nunca nada significativo. Ahora simplemente hay que esperar a que todo pase y luego reparar todo"

"Ves? Esa son las ideas de progreso de Granger. Si cree que el Departamento cederá antes su presión está muy equivocada"

"Aquí es cuándo entra el joven Malfoy en acción, no?"

"Sí, la verdad que fue una bella coincidencia. Realmente no sé muy bien que significan sus pesadillas. Ahora, que esté tan rodeado de magia negra me ha venido de maravilla para mi plan. Eso y su nombre"

"Qué harás con él?"

"Armaré este pueblo como un campo de batalla luego de una masacre. Una especie de teatralización. Atrás tengo la sangre ficticia y los cuerpos"

"Oh... no habrá nada real?"

"Un par quizás, tú sabes que me encanta divertirme. Le echaremos la culpa al muchacho. Piénsalo de esta manera. Familia históricamente de sangre pura. Hijo único. Presunto hijo de Voldemort. Todo encaja, por qué no mataría a nacidos Muggles? Va a parecer que el sucesor del señor tenebroso está entre nosotros y que ha vuelto más recargado que nunca. El mundo entero le echará la culpa a Granger por no prever esto, por no ver como un muchacho que incluso va al colegio con su hija era el hijo de Voldemort. La gente dirá 'Oh ella debería haberlo sabido' y la expulsaran de una patada del ministerio. Aparte nunca se animó a abrir una investigación seria sobre si es el hijo o no del señor oscuro, por lo que le jugará aún más en contra"

"Pero es el hijo o no?"

"Por Dios no, esa cosa jamás mataría a una mosca. Igualmente... qué importa? La gente no lo conoce, creerán lo que le digamos. La imagen de mil cuerpos yaciendo en el piso muertos van a impactar de tal manera que hasta creerían que un unicornio lo hizo. A veces la sociedad demanda justicia, no importa contra quien sea esa justicia"

"Y por qué él? Podrías haber usado a cualquiera"

"Él se acercó a mi, aparte por su culpa no podemos usar giratiempos. Él lo arruinó aún más que el Potter. Imagínate que vivió en un mundo donde Voldemort había ganado y no quiso quedarse. Qué tiene en la cabeza? Hubiera sido genial" ahora era Rose la que estaba deteniendo a Albus de correr a pegarle a Trudy

"Aparte no dijiste que el chico va a morir?"

"No sé cómo, pero así lo dicen sus sueños y aunque no los entiendo mucho parece haber varias señales en ese sentido. Está bastante enfermo. Su padre incluso cree que es la misma enfermedad mortal que tenía su madre. Yo creo que la persecución por toda esta masacre montada lo terminará matando. Imagínate a un convaleciente escapando del Ministerio. Es mucho esfuerzo físico como para resistir"

"Pero no tiene una posibilidad de salvarse?"

"Sí, este tipo de cosas siempre tienen una puerta de salida. La magia negra ama las oportunidades. Yo no sería tan indulgente. Hay una profecía"

"Y cómo era?"

"Todo tengo que hacer siempre? Espera que la recuerde" dijo Trudy mientras la repasaba en voz baja, para finalmente decirla _"La vida es como una ruleta._ _Verde está en tu legado._ _Verde es la sombra de tu esencia._ _Verde es tu perdición y dolor._ _Verde será tu sanación._ _Pero para que eso ocurra._ _La menta debe dejar de ser solo eso._ _Debe madurar._ _Debe crecer._ _Debe sacrificar._ _Debe vencer el temor._ _O todo_ _penderá_ _de un hilo._ _Solo la verdadera batalla._ _Entre el anhelo._ _Y el juicio._ _Podrá salvarte"_

"Qué interesante... no entendí nada"

"Eres una cabra. Es fácil, piensa"

"A ver, que tiene que ver el verde y la menta?"

"Son lo mismo, son una persona"

"Y quién es esa persona?"

"Albus Potter" el estomago de Albus se retorció en el lugar, quería vomitar

"El hijo de Harry?"

"El mismo. Solo él podrá salvarlo. Él es el único que puede evitar su final"

"Por qué tantas palabras místicas para explicar eso?"

"Porque no es tan simple. Esos dos muchachos se aman. Es demasiado, demasiado obvio. Si Albus lo empieza a ver de una vez y lo acepta, ganará y lo salvará. Ahora si Albus se queda callado, agacha la cabeza y oculta su amor por Scorpius por miedo, la muerte ganó. La ecuación es simple. Solo la verdadera batalla entre el anhelo y el juicio, es decir, entre lo que quiere y lo que según su cabeza debe hacer, determinará el final. Pero no hay motivos para preocuparse"

"Por qué?"

"La menta nunca madurará, es demasiado débil como para enfrentarse a lo que siente. A su apellido. A su padre. A todos. Pero el muchacho nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo conmigo, siempre me miro con disgusto. Eso lo hizo bien desde el principio. Quizás lo único que hizo bien. Sin embargo, el ingenuo de Scorpius confía ciegamente en mi, y eso es lo que importa" Albus vomitó en una bolsa que Rose agarró del costado, para evitar que hiciera ruido. Todo era demasiado ya para su pobre estómago. 

"Ahora... estuvo a punto de frustrar tus planes, cierto?"

"Es que predijo todo lo que va a pasar. El rubiecito ya vio en el sueño exactamente lo que voy a hacer y me llamó para que 'alerte a las autoridades y lo evitemos' mi vida, es muy dulce. Tuve que capturarlo. Está allá, en al ático, espero que cómodo"

"Cuándo esto termine quien reemplazará a Granger?"

"Arnold"

"A.k.a. el Departamento de Misterios"

"Exacto"

"Brillante plan"

"Gracias, no me aplaudan. Por favor avisa a tu tropa. Deben estar aquí en unas cuatro horas" ordenó Trudy para terminar de cortar la comunicación. 

Rose estaba impactada, pero Albus se sentía terminado. Definitivamente todo esto había sido su culpa. De él y su no aceptación por lo que sentía. Quién diría que algo que era de a dos iba a afectar de tal manera el destino de hasta la Ministro de Magia. Se sentía estúpido. Ya sabía que lo era, pero ahora era como si se lo hubiera tatuado en la frente. Y encima, existía la posibilidad de que Scorpius tuviera la misma enfermedad terminal que su madre. Verlo sufrir y agonizar hasta que termine al igual que ella era terrible.

Pero todo esto tenía algo bueno. Había madurado. Al menos podía arreglar todo. Podía salvar a Scorpius. Él parecía tener la llave para sanarlo y salvarlo del accionar de Trudy. Podía evitar su suerte final. 

E iba a hacerlo.

Tenía el control sobre el destino una vez más. Era capaz de elegir finalmente aquello que quería. Había comprendido que esconderse de lo que sentía no valía la pena, porque todo se volvió peor de lo que se podría haber imaginado. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de salvar a Scorpius. Y estaba a solo unos pasos, ya que la puerta del ático estaba unos cuantos metros atrás de ellos. Solo debían buscarlo y salir de aquí. El plan del Departamento de Magia estaría arruinado. Hermione a salvo. Pero más importante aún. Ambos estarían juntos otra vez.

Tenía la llave hacia una nueva vida. 

Trudy subió las escaleras hacia arriba y Albus instantáneamente agarró a Rose del codo llevándola hasta la trampilla. Luego de abrir el candado con _Alohomora_ _,_ comenzaron a bajar por la empinada escalera que había allí. Rose casi cae un par de veces, su pierna no daba ya para más.

Albus esperaba encontrarse con un Scorpius totalmente desalineado. Algo pálido quizás por la enfermedad. Pero lleno de luz como siempre, iluminando su alma una vez más y dándole algo de su fuerza y calma a su desgastado corazón.

Pero en lugar de eso, se encontró con la profundidad de la oscuridad.

En la habitación no había nada. 

Al frente suyo, se hallaba una ventanilla pequeña rota en mil pedazos, al igual que la ilusión de Albus. Destruida. Pulverizada.

No estaba.

Scorpius había escapado.

Scorpius no estaba, _una vez más._


	26. [Scorpius] XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius debe enfrentarse a algo más grande que él y decisiones extremas lo atormentan

El silencio impregnaba el lugar más que el moho que bañaba los muros. El olor a tierra era fuerte. Pero no fuerte como cuando llueve, que se forma un aroma que incluso puede llegar a ser agradable. Este se configuraba más como un hedor sofocante. Sofocante como toda la situación que lo rodeaba en la habitación.

Scorpius despertó con el dolor de cuello más terrible que jamás hubiera sentido. Enseguida sintió necesidad de hacerse algún tipo de masaje. De sentir su mano acariciando la zona. Algo que pudiera subsanar al menos en una pequeña parte el padecimiento que sentía.

Pero jamás pudo. Cuando intentó llevar su brazo hasta el cuello se dio cuenta de una terrible verdad.

Estaba atado. Atado a una silla. Los ojos empezaron a buscar algo conocido. Alguna señal que le diera una pauta del lugar en el que se hallaba. Pero ninguna de las más de 500 impresiones en su cabeza de las habitaciones que seguramente había visitado en toda su vida se correspondía con lo que tenía al frente.

Las paredes estaban descascaradas. Al costado izquierdo había una mesa con varias bolas de cristal apoyadas. Del otro lado, una serie de notas se hallaban adheridas a un muro con miles de cálculos y dibujos. Todo iluminado por una pequeña lampara que colgaba del centro. El único contacto con el mundo exterior era una pequeña ventana que estaba casi tocando el techo, pérdida entre tanto desastre.

Debía ser un sótano. El olor, el deterioro, el desorden. No había otra posibilidad.

Pero había algo más importante que no estaba notando, o no le estaba dando la importancia necesaria. Su curiosa menta observadora le hizo olvidarse que se hallaba atado a una silla. ESTABA PRISIONERO. Se había olvidado también de como había llegado allí. De que todo había terminado cuando...

Cuando...

Le costaba recordar. Las imágenes iban y venían. Era una secuencia de fotogramas a la que le faltaban muchas piezas. Lo último que su cabeza visualizaba era un liquido que le ofrecieron, y él como no, lo ingirió sin antes haberlo analizado lo suficiente.

Un liquido ofrecido por... por...

¿Quién estaba en la habitación con él en ese momento?

Solo recordaba haber llamado a...

Trudy.

Si hubiera podido, seguramente se habría agarrado la cabeza con las dos manos. Por qué lo había secuestrado? Era ella la villana en todo esto? Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas entre miles de hipótesis que pudieran explicar lo que pasaba

'Scorpius, necesitas pensar' se dijo, intentando contener el fuerte impulso que lo estaba penetrando. La tentación de gritar. El dolor era cruel, y las nauseas lo invadían cruelmente. Necesitaba ayuda o podría morir ahogado en ese mismo instante.

Cualquier persona racional lo hubiera evitado, pero en la situación que se encontraba, no había entendimiento que pudiera templar su accionar y así evitar lo que estaba por hacer.

"AYUDAAAA! POR FAVOR, AYUDAAAA!" gritó Scorpius. No le importaba mucho que quizás pudiera haber esperado y armar un plan para salvarse en vez de gritar desesperado. En el estado en el que se encontraba, cada segundo contaba. Y contaba sobrevivir. Haber planificado todo, saber que hacer, sin quizás saber si iba a sobrevivir, hubiera sido una total estupidez. 

Desde el techo se abrió una pequeña compuerta. Una escalera adherida a la trampilla se desplegó frente a sus ojos. La mujer comenzó a bajar por ella, con un semblante claramente irritado.

"Vaya vaya, si es el gran Scorpius Malfoy, quién está a punto de cometer el crimen perfecto!" dijo Trudy encarnando lo que en cualquiera película de acción hubiera sido la 'voz de villana'

"Ni que lo sueñes, déjame ir" dijo Scorpius. Había una cosa clara. Ella sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Él no había llegado a contarle... entonces... cómo lo sabía? Había una única opción. Ella estaba detrás de todo "Necesito que me desates, me duele el cuello muy fuerte y siento muchas ganas de vomitar"

"Crees que voy a ser tan tonta como para permitirlo? Logré engañarte por si no te diste cuenta. Tú fuiste fácil, pero no creas que es fácil hacerlo con la maestra" definitivamente Trudy estaba tras todo esto

"No me importa lo que pienses, por favor, no quieres que..." pero Scorpius no pudo terminar de hablar siendo interrumpido por unas fuertes arcadas que lo sacudieron de los pies a la cabeza. Trudy observaba ahora con un poco más de claridad que Scorpius REALMENTE necesitaba liberarse de esas amarras, al menos un segundo.

Enseguida con un movimiento de varita cortó la soga que sujetaba sus manos. Scorpius cayó como peso muerte sobre el áspero piso que era prácticamente de tierra. Se puso de rodillas, pero enseguida volvió a caer al suelo estremecido por las arcadas. Trudy reaccionó alcanzándole una cubeta que antes había tenido un trapeador dentro.

Scorpius depositó su desayuno dentro de ella en cuestión de segundos. Se sentía aún peor que antes de haber sido desatado. Sin duda las caídas habían aportado mucho.

"Vaya, no estás para nada bien. Te necesito para el plan así que más te vale que te mejores" Trudy se hallaba preocupada. Realmente el estado en el que se encontraba el supuesto ejecutor de su plan comenzaba a ser una piedra en sus zapatos. Si empeoraba, no iba a poder usarlo. Lo necesitaba en una pieza otra vez

"Por si no lo notaste, estoy bastante enfermo" dijo Scorpius mientras intentaba, a través de unos masajes, reubicar los músculos de su cuello en el lugar que correspondía "de qué plan hablas? Yo nojamás   haré nada por ti. Además, por qué esta transformación? No parecías mala, podrías haber parecido..."

"Loca?" agregó Trudy

"Quizás, pero jamás malvada"

"Eso se lo debo a mi madre, si hay algo que hizo bien en esta vida esa mujer fue ganarse la fama de demente. Siempre fue una tortura eso durante toda mi vida. 'De tal loca tal loquita' se mofaban. Creo que es la primera vez que realmente parecer insano me sirvió para algo" dijo mientras analizaba la habitación "Creo que deberé dejarte libre, no me parece que con tu estado puedas al menos moverte. Buscaré algo que te reconforte a ver si te recuperas un poco"

"No te irás hasta que me digas que pasa"

"Mira como lo hago" dijo Trudy mientras se retiraba

"Por favor, necesito al menos conocer porque voy a terminar muriendo"

"Morir, muchacho? No aún no. Te aseguro que un par más de días tienes por delante. Pero tienes razón, mereces saber porque estás metido en todo esto" dijo Trudy haciendo una pausa para elegir las palabras correctas "Oh para resumirlo, todo fue una coincidencia. Una bella coincidencia. Creo que tú necesidad de una solución y mi necesidad de solución coincidieron. Solo que una de ellas tendrá un buen desenlace. La otro, lamentablemente no"

"Wow que explicativa" dijo Scorpius con ironía

"Dejama hacer mi introducción muchacho, quiero agregar algo de dramatismo. La tía de Albus quiere cerrar el Departamento de Misterios. Tenía que salvarlo. Así que vamos a atacarla con alguien cercano a la familia Potter. Bueno, no tan cerca de toda la familia quizás, aunque demasiado cerca a uno de sus miembros. Pero la gente te asociará con todo el resto de ella. Siempre ha sido así" dijo Trudy mientras comenzaba a limarse las uñas con una pequeña lima que levitaba "Tú eres el más débil de los frentes por el que atacarla. Te culparemos de la masacre que viste en tu sueño. Todos dirán que es porque eres el hijo de Voldemort. Ella en su momento se negó a investigar si eras realmente su hijo, creo yo para proteger, al menos como podía, a la familia Malfoy... a pesar de que tu padre siempre quizo lo contrario.Si bien sus intenciones siempre fueron nobles, fue un error y la culparan por no haberlo hecho. La despedirán y adiós al proyecto de cerrar el Departamento, ves que simple qué es?"

"Pero por qué a mi? No creo que solo sea por el condenado rumor sobre Voldemort. Ya el año pasado demostramos de manera contundente que tiene una hija, no un hijo, y casi me asesina por cierto, así que sé muy bien que es su hija" Scorpius estaba en shock por lo que acaba de oir, pero aún más por que todavía el constante fantasma de Tom Riddle seguía revoloteando sobre su vida

"Nada descarta que pueda tener un hijo también... después de todo él era el líder, y podía hacer lo que quiera con cualquiera de sus discípulas. A pesar de esto, esta claro que no lo eres, y lo sabes bien, jamás le harías ni sombra al señor tenebroso. Pero por sobre todo, la razón por la que te elegí es porque que tú y Albus nos causaron muchos problemas. En especial Albus con su hermosa aventura de gira tiempos. Tómalo como una suerte de venganza contra él. Y aunque estén distanciados, créeme que sigues siendo tan importante como el aire de sus pulmones. Le dolerá"

"Está bien, osea que te aprovechaste de todo lo de los sueños desde el principio?"

"Claro. Hace falta que entre en más detalles?"

"Sin embargo... la profecía es real. Aunque no la entienda, aún hay algún tipo de posibilidad de salvar todo. No corres con toda la ventaja" dijo Scorpius enojado. No solo porque la mayor parte de los desastres de su vida al fin y al cabo tenían que ver con Albus sino también porque pretendían herirlo usándolo a él, y eso si que no lo podía permitir. Debía evitarlo de todas las formas posibles. Albus lo podía haber hecho sufrir muchísimo, pero aún lo amaba y no iba a dejar que nadie lo dañe

'La gente, Scorpius' le dijo su cabeza a su enamorado corazón. Allí empezó a pesar con más claridad. Sobre todo debía evitarlo porque había que salvar a esa pobre gente. Personas que no merecían morir por los objetivos macabros de otros

"Ohh la profecía. De hecho creo que tengo toda la ventaja del mundo. Solo te doy una pista, todo depende de Albus, y no creo que Albus pueda llegar a darse cuenta, o me equivoco?" dijo Trudy con un rostro que denotaba victoria

Scorpius levantó su dedo para cuestionar, pero al instante lo bajó. En parte sabía que era verdad. Aunque le doliera mucho, sabía que era muy probable que Albus jamás se diera cuenta que el futuro estaba en sus manos. Aparte no tenía ninguna posibilidad de saberlo. De saber en la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba la carta, pero era una posibilidad de uno en infinito que JUSTO vaya a su casa, que JUSTO su padre lo deje pasar y que JUSTO la encuentre. Estaba perdido.

"Ha sido una muy interesante conversación, pero debo irme. El mal no se ejecuta solo" dijo Trudy mientras comenzaba a subir la escalera "Por cierto, ya volveré con algún tipo de tónico. Real esta vez, a ver si mejoras un poco ahora. Te necesito más que listo para mi plan"

La trampilla se cerró. Una vez más Scorpius se encontraba solo. Solo con la habitación que pretendía retenerlo. Pero no había mucho que hacer para lograrlo. No podía ni siquiera mantenerse en pie, menos iba a poder escapar.

La esperanza no era algo que estuviera teniendo en este momento. Su enfermedad lo había imposibilitado para todo. Ni siquiera su pobre cuerpo había soportado estar sentado en una silla. Enseguida había necesitado recostarse contra el suelo para sentirse medianamente a gusto.

Sentía que no tenía mucho que hacer. Trudy había planeado todo. Claramente no tenía ninguna opción de poder enfrentarla. Su profecía, su enfermedad, el destino, todo estaba a su servicio para cometer la masacre más grande de la que se tenga memoria.

Y él era parte de ello...

Él era la llave maestra que le iba a permitir abrir la puerta que los iba a conducir hacia la desgracia. Una adversidad que no solo afectaría a él, sino que circundaría sobre el nombre de su familia, y de otra gente inocente como la ministro Granger.

No soportaba más toda esta situación. Últimamente, lo único que quería era que se termine. Ya no le importaba el como. Solo quería librarse de todo este enredo, aun así la única solución fuera terminar consigo mismo.

Desde hacía 3 años, lo único que hacía era soportar desgracias. Primero su madre. Luego Albus. Y por último, una pelea de poderes dentro del mundo mágico.

Maldito departamento de Misterios. Finalmente Albus tenía razón. Nunca debieron haber confiado en Trudy. Mucho menos en el ministerio. NUNCA.

Pero rechazar lo que había sido la única posibilidad de ayuda presente frente a él, la única luz de esperanza frente a tantas tinieblas, hubiera sido inconcebible. O al menos en ese momento.

¿Cómo podría haber sabido? ¿De qué manera?

De ninguna. Pero de todos modos la culpa pesaba, y mucho.

Si era culpable de todo esto, que jamás había querido, al menos debía intentar hacer algo. Aunque no pudiera mantenerse de pie. A pesar de que no tenía varita. Tenía la obligación de intentarlo, o su fantasma jamás se lo perdonaría.

Bien. Piensa Scorpius. Piensa.

Qué podía hacer?

Lo más fácil era escapar. Quizás podría encontrar a alguien que lo ayude, que le crea su historia y lo que estaba por pasar. Obviamente que no en el pueblo. Seguramente debía tenerlo sitiado, preparando todo para lo que estaba a punto de perpetrar. Podría intentar encontrar a alguien de camino hacia otra ciudad. O al menos lograría simplemente retrasarla, molestarla un rato, abriendo la posibilidad de que alguien al menos tenga la chance de salvar el día.

Pero exactamente como podía hacerlo?

Comenzó a observar, con extremo cuidado. Era difícil encontrar una abertura al mundo exterior estando bajo tierra. Sin embargo sus ojos encontraron una.

La ventana. Allí estaba, con dos pequeños vidrios, de lo cuales uno ya estaba partido, esperando a ser usada para escapar. A pesar de ser bien diminuta, con lo flaco que estaba seguramente podría pasar sin ningún problema. Abrirla no era una opción. No parecía que las manijas hubieran sido accionadas en mucho tiempo. Se veían profundamente oxidadas, y probablemente ya no cumplían ninguna función. 

Debía destrozarla. La pregunta era, cómo?

No podía utilizar mucha magia sin su varita. Solo quedaba una opción, lanzarle algo. Lo único más o menos pesado como para poder arrojarlo pero, que al mismo tiempo, produjeran algún tipo de daño, eran las bolas de cristal. Había tres. Por lo que tenía 3 chances. 

Se paró con dificultad para al instante agarrarse contra la mesa donde estaban las esferas, intentando evitar caerse. Respiró profundo. Se paró completamente y volvió a respirar. 'Inhala. Exhala. Debes mantenerse en pie' se decía. Finalmente agarró una bola y lanzó.

Muy bajo.

Bastante bajo. Se quedó cortó por varios maestros.

Segundo intento. Lanzó.

Logró dar contra el vidrio. Pero este no se rompió. Solo se agrietó un poco más de lo que ya lo estaba. Quedaba un intento. Pensó bien antes de hacerlo. Solo quedaba una oportunidad de escapar de esa habitación. Agarró la bola. Se la puso detrás de la oreja, y con la mayor fuerza posible la arrojó.

Se rompió 20 cm a la izquierda de donde debía darle. Ahora si podía decir que ya estaba acabado. Que no tenía más ninguna chance, pero... era Scorpius. A pesar de lo mal que estaba, de que le dolía hasta respirar, él siempre encontraba una solución. Y si no la encontraba, se la creaba. 

Si tan solo pudiera lanzarse a si mismo contra el vidrio, con el deterioro que tenía, podría atravesarlo. Ahora, cómo se lanzaría a sí mismo? Podía intentar bajar la escalera y empujar su cuerpo contra la ventana. Pero la distancia entre la escalera y la ventana era tan grande que seguramente la gravedad lo devolvería al piso en la mitad del trayecto. Además Trudy se percataría del ruido que ocasionaría al abrir la trampilla. Aparte, cómo iba a abrirla? Estaba en el techo, debería haber estirado su brazo unos 3 metros para poder hacerlo. Y aún no era elástico según lo que sabía. Debía pensar otra cosa.

Si tan solo tuviera un propulsor (deja de soñar Scorpius), o al menos unas cajas para apilar donde pudiera pararse y darle un puñetazo final a la condenada abertura. Pero no había nada. Ni un solo objeto de los presentes podía ayudarlo. 

Sin embargo no notó algo. Estaba la silla. Podría pararse y saltar lo más alto que pudiera. Pero para eso la ventana ya debería haber estado rota, ya que luego del salto debía agarrarse del borde y salir, no tenía margen de acción como para con una mano sostenerse y con la otra romper la ventana. Aparte debía hacer una fuerza que en este momento no tenía. 

Estaba empezando a irritarse. No había manera. Ninguna. Parecía que finalmente esas cuatro paredes lo habían vencido. Se sentía inútil. Tanta magia, tantos hechizos, tanto que había leído, y nada le servía ni siquiera para destruir una ventana. Realmente sentía una ira desbordante. Pero la impotencia terminó ganándole. Rompió en lagrimas. Se sentía incapaz de todo. No podía ser que tanto poder que fluía en sus venas fuera en vano.

Pero así parecía. Se cubría el rosto con las manos mientras el llanto creía. Realmente lo intentaba. Buscaba luchar. Aunque ya estuviera vencido, con los enemigos sosteniendo su cabeza contra el suelo en el campo de batalla, él aún lo intentaba. Y nada lo ayudaba. El destino no era capaz de brindarle una mano a él, que tan bien se había conducido por la vida, sin nunca lastimar a nadie e intentando ser amable con todos.

Al fin y al cabo la vida era injusta. Y ya estaba harto de ella. Sin embargo, cuando pensó que ya no había nada que hacer, comenzó a sentirse diferente. Como si sus pies ya no sintieran el peso de su cuerpo. Como si estuvieran...

Levitando. 

Scorpius estaba flotando. Estaba suspendido en el aire. No podía entender como. Seguramente estaba haciendo magia de manos, pero había leído que solo un mago poderoso y con mucha disciplina podría hacer algo semejante. No reunía ninguno de esos requisitos, por lo que era muy extraño. Pero ahora no importaba. Debía aprovechar este golpe de suerte mientras durase. 

Se abalanzó hacia arriba y se recostó en el aire en posición horizontal. Cerro su puño y lo puso bien por delante de su cabeza. Era hora. Tomó distancia y arremetió contra la ventana lo más rápido que pudo. La rompió en mil pedazos y cayó del otro lado, al fin en libertad.

Cuando se paró, con extrema dificultad, vio que se había hecho varias heridas en la mano. Sangraba mucho. Pero no era tiempo de preocuparse por eso, quizás ni siquiera sobreviviría, no tenía tiempo de atenderse las heridas. Solamente se limitó a presionarla con la mano y comenzó a caminar. 

El pueblo parecía bastante pequeño. En seguida se halló en las afueras, donde comenzó a caminar hacia lo que parecía un bosque. Había evitado ir hacia lo que de lejos parecía el centro. Trudy dijo que iba a salir a buscar un tónico para él. Si intentaba irse por la calle principal, seguramente lo atraparía. 

Luego de caminar unos pocos metros alejándose del pueblo, por el pequeño sendero de tierra, comenzó a llover. Las gotas que caían del cielo hacían todo aún más triste de lo que ya parecía. Pero al menos le refrescaban su caliente rostro, seguramente culpa de la fiebre. 

El camino comenzaba a elevarse. Después de todo el pueblo estaba contra las montañas. Poco a poco empezó a sentir el peso de sus pies que debían subir un sendero cada vez más empinado. Era como si cada paso subiendo absorbiera un poco de su ya pobre vitalidad. 

Su estado no le permitía avanzar mucho pero luego de una hora, el pueblo ya se hallaba bastante lejos. Sin embargo, el paso ya se había vuelto muy lento. Prácticamente uno de sus pies se arrastraba mientras que el otro cargaba con todo el peso del otro. Se iban turnando, para no cansarse del todo. 

Sin embargo, en un momento no dio más. Cayó frente a la primera edificación que había visto en kilómetros. Frente a sus ojos se hallaba un puente que conectaba un pico con otro. Comenzó a arrastrarse con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban en las manos como para recostarse en una superficie regular. El puente era bastante largo, e imponente por cierto. Estaba hecho de piedra maciza y tenía unas pequeñas columnas de unos 50 centímetros de altura cada una, postradas en fila para evitar que la gente caiga por accidente. 

Scorpius quedó boca arriba sobre la fría superficie. El cielo gris sobre él lo acompañaba en el llanto. Sentía que ya no daba para más. Que quizás escapar no fue la mejor de las ideas. ¿Con qué estaba fantaseando? ¿Con el estado en el que se encontraba acaso había pensado que podría haber logrado su cometido, o al menos durar lo suficiente como para perderla?

Estaba en el medio de la nada. En la inmensidad de las alturas, suspendido sobre todos aquellos que por debajo ni siquiera podían notar la lucha de fuerzas que en este momento se estaba dando. Nadie jamás iba a encontrar a ese joven moribundo que tenía la posibilidad de salvar el mundo. 

Ni siquiera las ardillas estaban presente como para correr en su auxilio. Realmente estaba completamente desamparado en la inmensidad de la tormenta. Frente a esta situación solo había dos escenarios probables. O lo encontraba Trudy y lo que había hecho hasta ahora era totalmente en vano.

O hacia todo lo posible para que Trudy no lo encuentre y frustraba totalmente su plan. Podía intentar levantarse y seguir, pero era casi utópico pensar algo semejante. Ni un ejercito de alquimistas podrían haber hecho que el endeble Scorpius que se hallaba allí recostado pudiera pararse y seguir escapando. Solo quedaba una opción.

Y esa opción era quizás la decisión más difícil que podría tomar. La resolución más al límite que podía llegar a considerar en su cabeza. Su enfermedad, sus vida, esta situación catastrófica en la que estaba inmerso tenían una solución. Una salida. Quizás LA salida. La escapatoria definitiva y terminante.

Solo debía arrojarse desde ese puente que estaba  elevado a más de 500 metros sobre la superficie, y la caída haría el resto.

Moriría.

Se iría de este mundo. 

Pero al menos evitaría que el mundo sea puesto en peligro. Y quizás adelantaría algo que tal vez ya no tenía retorno.

Scorpius se había prometido que a pesar de todo él nunca evaluaría una opción de esas características. Que lo definitivo en la muerte se presentaba desolador frente a la posibilidad que te da cada nuevo día. Pero definitivamente a él las posibilidades se le habían terminado hacia ya  mucho tiempo.

Quizás todo lo que había vivido era demasiado. Había sido buena persona en exceso, y hasta quizás un poco débil para soportar la carga que el mundo había decidido tirarle a su pobre espalda. Tal vez había hecho mal en tener esperanzas. A lo mejor sonrió demasiado frente a cada puñetazo que la vida le tendió. Nunca se había endurecido lo suficiente.

Pero él no tomaba esta decisión por todo lo que había soportado. Lo hacía para evitar que otros tengan que soportar al menos un cuarto de lo que él soporto. 

Realmente no quería dañar a nadie. No quería devolver de la misma manera todo lo que el había recibido. No estaba en su ser. A pesar de que quizás fue un tonto por siempre confiar en la vida, por siempre creer que algo mejor podía venir, él no iba a dejar que ella le gane. No iba a dejar que ella le demuestre que el mal no se puede evitar. 

Se iba a vengar del destino, y la única forma de lograrlo era terminar con el suyo.

Se arrastró hasta el pequeño espacio que había entre cada columna. Desde allí podía ver el precipicio. Unas piedras filosas amenazantes estaban dispuestas a recibirlo como cojines en una cama.

Solo esperaba que no duela. Que al menos su último respiro no sea con sufrimiento. Que no lo sienta. Porque lamentablemente, ya había sentido demasiado por toda una vida.

 


	27. [Scorbus] XXIV

Albus y Rose venían siguiendo unas pisadas bajo la lluvia. Iban lo más rápido posible, ya que el goteo incesante podría hacer que se borren en cualquier momento. 

"Vamos! Apura esa pierna Rose, no tenemos todo el día, o las pisadas se irán" dijo Albus totalmente apurado, su Scorpius podía estar en peligro, no podía tardarse mucho tiempo

"Realmente crees que son de Scorpius, Albus? Podrían ser de un animal o cualquier cosa" dijo Rose, quien realmente estaba algo irritada por el dolor en su pie

"Rose, reconocería la pisada de Scorpius en cualquiera lado. Usa un número 42, tiene el pie algo más pequeño que el mio"

"Pero ni siquiera parece una pisada completa... podría ser la de un animal. Mira, falta el espacio del medio de la huella"

"Scorpius tiene la planta del pie algo arqueada, por eso se ve así su huella. Se está tratando" agregó Albus con satisfacción

"Vaya... y tú realmente pensabas que no eran el uno para el otro? SABES HASTA SUS PROBLEMAS EN LOS PIES, QUIÉN RECUERDA ESO ALBUS?"

"Ya sabes que he sido un estúpido por mucho tiempo, no veía con claridad, ahora el menos si lo hago"

"Quizás demasiada claridad si puedes reconocer hasta su huella"

Pero Albus no contestó a la ironía. A la distancia pudo divisar un puente. Era la primera estructura humana luego de una hora de caminata. Sin embargo lo más interesante no era el puente en sí. 

Podía ver una figura recostada. Una silueta bastante conocida. Pero lo que encendió todas sus alarmas fueron unos cabellos rubios largos como los de una princesa que portaba el sujeto.

Albus ni siquiera se dignó a hacerle algún tipo de seña a Rose. Solo corrió. Debía ser. No podía ser otro. Tenía que ser.

La adrenalina que su corazón comenzó a bombear a sus muslos lo hizo correr más rápido que una quimera. A medida que se acercaba la borrosa imagen cobraba detalle. Como si poco a poco la foto estuviera enfocándose. Y lo que veía no le gustaba para nada.

Sin duda era él. Era Scorpius! Al fin, después de casi 5 meses podría volver a verlo. Quizás no en la mejor de las situaciones, pero reencontrarse al fin y al cabo. Pero el foco de atención rápidamente se centró en lo peligrosamente cerca que se hallaba del precipicio. Veía como poco a poco se arrastraba con sus manos aún más hacia el abismo.

No. No. NO. Sea lo que sea que tenga planeado en su rubia cabeza, no iba a dejar que ocurra.

"SCORPIUS, NO" gritó Albus repetidas veces ahogándose en la desesperación

La figura rubia se tensó a la distancia. Sentía que esa voz era conocida, pero quizás podría ser alguien que lo estaba buscando. Sin embargo Scorpius se dio el beneficio de la duda. Al menos podía voltear, un segundo, antes del horroroso final.

Giró su rostro y pudo verlo. La imagen que tenía frente a si era surrealista. No podía ser. Sin duda que no. Quizás ya eran alucinaciones. Un engaño de emergencia de su cerebro para evitar que lo haga. Pero... si estaba lo suficiente consciente como para poder evaluar que eso podía ser una alucinación, como para plantear la idea, era porque seguramente no estaba teniendo ninguna.

Le costaba creerlo. Quizás la vida estaba a punto de sonreirle.

"SCORPIUS, AGUANTA ALLÍ POR FAVOR, NI UN CENTÍMETRO MÁS" dijo Albus mientras un pensante Scorpius miraba desde lejos. Dentro del Potter estaba creciendo una inquietud que comenzaba a devorarcelo de a pequeños trozos. Si tuviera una pierna de emergencia seguro la estaría usando ahora mismo. Se sentía tan lejos y tan cerca al mismo tiempo.

Llegó. Quedó frente a él. Ambos se miraron. Los ojos de uno absorbían a los del otro. La mirada de Albus era de cristal, mostraba sin impedimentos ni ataduras el amor que sentía, como su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que quería atravesar su pecho y volver a reencontrarse con su gemelo. Scorpius lo inspeccionaba con incredulidad, parpadeó varias veces. Se frotó los ojos. Estaba desconcertado. Tocó el piso, a él mismo. Necesitaba sentir que esto era real, y no todo parte de un diabólico sueño. La duda dio paso a la emoción. Las lagrimas de emoción caían de manera tan perfecta que sincronizaban con la lluvia. Una tibia sonrisa se dibujo por primera vez en el rostro después de varios días.

Continuaban observándose. Ninguno quería hablar. Habían estado esperando tanto tiempo esto que solo necesitaban disfrutar la vista un momento. Porque frente a si tenía cada uno el paisaje más imponente que podía llegar a ver. Ese lugar en la tierra donde sin duda quieres quedarte a vivir. El otro. 

Las palabras simplemente parecían que hoy no querían salir a escena. Estaban demasiado tímidas. No habían estudiado su libreto y no querían hacer el ridículo. O quizás esto era como los filmes mudos. La expresiones solo bastaban para ilustrar completamente el sentir de cada uno.

Albus se acercó aún más, de a poco, y se arrodilló. Estaban a centímetros el uno del otro, por primera vez, luego de cinco meses. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo contra si. Scorpius no sabía como reaccionar. Apoyó su cabeza contra él. Había deseado durante tanto tiempo ese tacto que ahora le parecía imposible de que en realidad este ocurriendo. Lloró. Con muchas más fuerzas que antes. Necesitaba liberar un poco, deshacerse de todo eso que tanto lo había estado lastimando. Quería por fin poder apoyarse en alguien. Dejar de sentirse tan solo como lo había estado en el último tiempo.

Estuvieron así como por lo menos 5 minutos mientras Rose era una mera espectadora a la distancia.

Cuando por fin se soltaron, Albus habló, también con varias lagrimas en sus ojos

"Yo... Yo..." las palabras no salían, sentía el nudo más fuerte que jamás haya podido sentir en su garganta "Yo... solo quiero decir que... lo siento... lo lamento... quizás es poco... pero realmente..." en ese momento se quebró. Scorpius lo miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos, atento y expectante "Solo..." dijo tragando saliva "Lo lamento hoy... lo lamenté ayer... y lamentaré para todo la vida esto... no se como podré suplicar por tu perdón..."

Scorpius nunca le contestó. Solo se limitó a envolverlo en sus brazos con muchas fuerzas, al igual que el Potter lo había hecho antes. Las respiraciones eran profundas. Cada vez que exhalaban liberaban un poco de ese malestar que tanto los había atormentado, y al inhalar incorporaban un poco de vida que el otro tenía para ofrecerle.

Scorpius lo soltó para agarrarlo con ambos brazos de los hombros y decirle mirándolo directamente a los ojos

"Creo que ya lo hice"

El rostro de Albus se prendió como si hubiera sido tocado por una varita. Las lagrimas ya no eran de dolor, sino de alegría. No requirió muchas explicaciones. No necesitaban argumentos ni contra argumentos. Ni replicas ni duplicas. Solo ellos entendían todo lo que habían pasado y lo difícil que había sido todo. Ellos dos únicamente tenían en sus manos el códice para interpretar sus historias. Su historia.

"No sabes lo aliviado que estoy ahora, creo que me saqué de encima un peso de mil toneladas que venía soportando desde aquel maldito día en que me largué" dijo Albus aún visiblemente emocionado "Cómo estás? No luces nada bien"

"Ya sabrás lo que me anda pasando a nivel salud, cierto?"

"Sí. Y realmente lo lamento, no te mereces nada de eso. Estoy seguro que saldremos de esta, juntos"

"Y sobre Trudy? Al final tenías razón"

"Lo hemos escuchado de su boca, es terrible" dijo Albus observando a Rose

"Oh Hola Rose, casi ni te note" dijo Scorpius en dirección a la chica

"Continúen muchachos, no se preocupen por mi" dijo Rose mientras se sentaba en una piedra para al menos apreciar el momento un poco más cómoda

"Qué estabas por hacer?" preguntó Albus mirando preocupado aquel precipicio

"Estaba por arrojarme... si no puedo escapar... al menos voy a evitar que su plan tenga éxito"

"Gracias a Merlín que llegué, espero que ya hayas desistido"

"No estoy seguro" dijo Scorpius mirando "No quiero sufrir más Albus, y no quiero que nadie sufra por mí y por mi culpa" dijo quebrandose en su pecho

"Oh no no, no no, no, no. Scorpius, mírame" dijo agarrándole el rostro "No me iré nunca más. Ahora sí estaré aquí para siempre. Si tú te quedas yo me quedo, si tú te vas yo me voy. Lucha. Lucha conmigo. Juntos haremos que todo mejore pero por favor no te rindas"

Al terminarse de decir esas palabras, Albus colocó sus labios sobre los de Scorpius. El rubio comenzó a relajarse mientras despacio colocaba su mano junto al rostro de Albus, para sostenerlo con delicadeza. Los besos se repetían sucesivamente uno tras otro, escalando cada vez más en intensidad. Habían necesitado esto como los pulmones al aire. Sus corazones estaban volviendo a la vida, comenzando a cicatrizar esas heridas que tan profundas se habían vuelto.

Estaban en el medio de una guerra. Quizás corrían con el tiempo justo. Tal vez en momento Trudy podría encontrarlos. Pero no importaba, porque ellos estaban dándole fin a su propia guerra. A la quizás batalla más dura que cualquier pareja pudiera dar. Y ahora, eso era más importante.

"Ya sé que me quieres convencer con los besos, y aprecio el intento" dijo Scorpius cortando el momento "pero no creo que pueda haber otra salida"

"Siempre hay una salida Scorpius, siempre. Si no los crees míranos a nosotros. Ambos teníamos todas las razones para no volver nunca más a construir lo que teníamos. Pero aquí estoy, y aquí estás tú, intentando encontrar una oportunidad de edificar lo que debimos levantar hace mucho tiempo" dijo Albus "aparte tengo mi varita, y Rose también, podremos enfrentarla. No te dejaré que lo hagas Scorpius, tú, la persona que me enseñó que siempre se puede, no va a intentar demostrarme lo contrario. Te quiero conmigo, te suplico que no te vayas. Te protegeré. Lo haré. Hasta el último día"

"No me iré" dijo Scorpius "pero no porque tú no me dejes, que quede claro" agregó riéndose "sino porque no me quiero perderme de estar contigo cada segundo que hemos perdido, por el resto de nuestras vidas" al terminar de decir esto volvió a besarlo. Los labios de Albus eran el narcótico del que tanto se había abstenido. No le importaba ser adicto a él, solo le importaba tenerlo a su lado, para siempre.

Rose seguía observando. Ya le parecía que había sido suficiente. No porque le disguste la escena. Había esperado para ver a su amigo y a su primo por fin felices mucho tiempo. Pero la situación era demasiado apremiante como para que se relajen. Una loca del ministerio estaba tras ellos, no había que olvidarlo.

"Tórtolos" dijo Rose cortando el hermoso momento en el que Albus y Scorpius estaban chocando narices, como dos niños. Ambos la miraron "No quiero cortarlos pero recuerden que 'el mal' nos persigue" dijo resaltando las comillas con sus manos

"Creo que Rose tiene razón Albus, ya tendremos tiempo para hacer todo esto" dijo Scorpius haciéndole caricias en la palma de la mano "Debemos ponernos en marcha"

"Oh está bien, claro. Ahora bien, tengo una pregunta... puedes caminar?" preguntó Albus haciendo referencia al estado en el que se encontraba Scorpius

"No, tendrás que cargarme" dijo Scorpius. Albus lo miró de mala gana, pero en seguida lo levantó entre sus brazos. El Malfoy había perdido bastante peso, la última vez que lo había cargado cuando se había lesionado corriendo juntos estaba más macizo que ahora

"Scorpius, realmente necesitas comer" dijo Albus mirándolo a la cara con preocupación

"Estoy enfermo, es normal, no te preocupes tanto y empecemos a caminar" dijo Scorpius pensando un momento "Bien... pero por dónde iremos? Debemos alejarnos rápidamente o nos encontrará, aparte... cómo me encontraron?"

"La tormenta hizo que dejes huellas en el barro" respondió orgulloso Albus

"Huellas que ustedes siguieren, cierto?" preguntó Scorpius intranquilo

"Sí" respondió Albus

"A pié? Nada de escobas ni equivalente alguno?" preguntó Scorpius

"No... porque haríamos eso?" Albus estaba empezando a confundirse, y bastante

"Osea que ustedes también dejaron sus huellas en el barro... huellas que..."

"Ella puede seguir" respondió Rose mientras el pánico comenzaba a invadirla "Qué haremos? Qué haremos? Le hemos trazado un bello mapa hasta aquí Albus, esto es grave!"

"No lo sé, lo que sé es que debemos escapar y DE INMEDIATO" dijo Albus pensando "Qué tal si nos aparecemos? Podríamos ir hasta Londres y hablar rápidamente con mi padre para que la detenga" quizás esta era la primera y única vez que la idea de usar al Sr Potter se veía como algo bueno.

Rose no perdió el tiempo. Agarró a Albus y focalizó rápidamente el lugar en su cabeza. Ella era la única que podía hacerlo, al igual que Scorpius, iban tan avanzados que ya habían rendido y obtenido su licencia para aparecerse.

Sin embargo seguían en el mismo lugar de siempre. Parecía que no estuviera funcionando. Rose seguía concentrándose mientras Albus refunfuñaba. Se estaba tardando demasiado.

"Y...? No me está empezando a gustar nada esta espera" dijo Albus

"No lo sé" dijo Rose, que seguía concentrada intentando que funcione de alguna manera "Parece bloqueado de alguna manera que no puedo entender"

La sensación en los estómagos de todos no era de las mejores. Rose era increíble en esto. Si ella no podía hacerlo, nadie podría. Simplemente las apariciones no dejan de funcionar de la nada, o si? Quién podría tener el poder de impedirles ir hasta Londres?

Solo había una sola persona en kilómetros que tenía a su disposición las herramientas como para hacer algo semejante. Y eso los asustaba. Porque muy en el fondo, sabían que era lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Un fuerte estruendo se sintió de la nada. Cuando miraron al cielo varios pares de troncos de árboles se acercaban hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Estaban por aplastarlos.

Albus reaccionó. Soltó a Scorpius dejando que caiga al suelo y agarró su varita.

" _REDUCTO_ " dijo produciendo una gran explosión que destruyó los troncos "TODOS CÚBRANSE, _PROTEGO_ " dijo Albus intentando crear algo que pueda resguardarlos de los centenares de escombros que iban a caer contra ellos. Se agachó y apoyó a Scorpius fuertemente contra su pecho dejando su espada al descubierto como una especie de escudo contra los proyectiles. Siempre había que tener un plan b.

Todos cerraron los ojos. Los deshechos cayeron con fuerza a su lado. Después de todo, el hechizo había funcionado. Una risa comenzó a retumbar por todo el lugar. Nadie quería voltear. Ninguno quería enfrentarse a la profunda realidad.

Estaban acorralados y probablemente sin escapatoria.

Albus sintió un grito ahogado de mujer, seguido de la voz de Scorpius pidiendo ayuda mientras se le escapaba de las manos. Sus miedos empezaron acosarlo instantáneamente. Perder a Scorpius, a ese ser que tanto le había costado recuperar, no podía ser una opción. Solo se lo había llevado hacia un segundo y él ya sentía que su alma se había ido junto con él. No. No podía volver a estar pasando esto. No podía estar quedándose otra vez sin él.

"Vamos Albus... voltea de una vez, hace mucho que no nos vemos" dijo Trudy, con un dejo de victoria en su tono

Albus volteó. La imagen que tenía enfrente parecía un fiel reflejo de la pintura que sus demonios solían crear constantemente en su cabeza. Esa foto que lo hacia temblar. Ese futuro que esperas que nunca te toque enfrentar.

Rose estaba suspendida en el aire mientras que Scorpius de rodillas junto al mal en persona, como rogando por un perdón que sin duda ella era la menos indicada para otorgar. Trudy lucía una sonrisa radiante mientras tenía cautivo a ambos en la mitad del puente, como si fuera una especie de diosa omnipotente. Había perdido tiempo pero finalmente los encontró, y estaba a punto de salirse con la suya, una vez más. Al fin y al cabo, la deidad del mal siempre lograba acechar con su oscuridad al mundo entero.

"Suéltalos" ordenó Albus "SUÉLTALOS YA!"

"Soltarlos?" preguntó Trudy con ironía "Como digas. Soltaré a tu prima. Pero no precisamente aquí" un portal se abrió al lado de la suspendida Rose y se la tragó al instante

"QUÉ HAS HECHO?"

"Especialidad del Departamento de Misterios" dijo Trudy mientras limpiaba una suciedad de la varita "La he enviado a un un tenebroso sitio "

"YA TRÁELA"

"Tranquilízate Albus, que esto solo recién comienza" dijo Trudy mirando a Scorpius "Has sido un niño muy travieso Scorpius, y eso que yo te estaba por dar la oportunidad de que te lances a la fama, de que por fin seas alguien, que aparezcas en los titulares, y así me pagas?"

Scorpius no respondía. Solo lloraba. Incesantemente. Las lagrimas caían como dos cataratas.

"A caso no vas a responder?" pregunto Trudy de manera retórica " _Imperio_ " Scorpius se tensó en el lugar mientras las pupilas de sus ojos se contraían "Ahora sí Scorpius, responde"

"No quería que tengas éxito" dijo el Malfoy prácticamente como un robot

"Por qué?" dijo Trudy fingiendo un rostro de dolor

"Porque eres malvada, y la gente no merece lo que quieres hacerle"

"Con qué la gente no merece lo que quiero hacerle Scorpius? Y qué quiero hacerle yo a la gente?"

"Sufrir"

Albus estaba partiéndose por dentro. No podía ver a Scorpius como un títere de si perversidad.

" _Desmaius_ " dijo Albus, pero Trudy con un movimiento repelió el hechizo e hizo caer a Albus al suelo

"Oh Albus, ya habrá tiempo para ti, no me obligues a quitarte tu varita, es divertido verte fallar y fallar pero si te transformas en un peligro te la sacaré" advirtió Trudy "Bien, en qué estábamos contigo Scorpius?"

"Sufrir" repitió

"Oh... ya recuerdo. Quieres evitar que la gente sufra. Que tierno eres. Pero nada es gratis querido. Todo debe compensarse. Si la gente no sufre... _Crucio_ " dijo Trudy mientras Scorpius comenzaba a retorcerse en el suelo y gritaba palabras indescifrables "Tu lo harás cariño..."

"NOO, YA PARA" era la segunda vez en una vida que Albus estaba viendo sufrir a Scorpius culpa de esa maldición. Las heridas que habían empezada a cicatrizar hace un rato, ahora estaban supurando más fuerte que nunca. Su corazón quería detenerse. Ver a Scorpius en el suelo, doblándose del dolor, era lo peor que le podía pasar a su existencia. Jamás pensó que iba a tener que enfrentarse a un dolor tan grande como el que estaba sintiendo. Era como si todo el dolor de Scorpius se estuviera transportando directamente hacia él. Quería dejar de ver eso. Quería detenerla. Debía detenerla. Pero no sabía como.

" _Sectumsempra_ " dijo Albus frente a la desesperación pero Trudy lo detuvo " _Pretrificus totalus_ " pero una vez más el hechizo fue detenido en medio una risa diabólica que le hacia temblar los huesos. Albus estaba desesperándose, no sabía más que artilugio usar " _Avaada..._ " pero no llegó a terminar la frase que la figura de Trudy se abalanzó directamente sobre él y le quitó su varita

"Oh cariño, realmente no pensé tener que verte intentar algo semejante. Realmente creías que ibas a tener éxito?" dijo Trudy mientras observaba a Scorpius "Tú no te estás retorciendote lo suficiente, tienes que sufrir más para compensar lo de todas esas personas. _Crucio"_ los gritos se intensificaron aún más. Los ojos de Scorpius estaban blancos, como si se hubieran invertido del dolor, solo se veía su esclerótica

"Por favor, detente, llévame a mi, ahora soy yo el que quiere sufrir por él y por el resto de esa gente. DÉJALO POR FAVOR" las lagrimas caían a cantaros por el rostro de Albus. No podía soportar lo que veía. Se había dispuesto a usar un maleficio imperdonable con tal de salvarlo. De fraccionar su alma por perpetrar una muerte. Y ni siquiera apostar un pedazo de su espíritu había servido para detenerla.

"Wow Albus, realmente aún sigo sorprendida que hayas intentando usar un maleficio imperdonable. No te tenía así, bienvenido al club. A tu padre le encantará oír eso" dijo Trudy mientras consultaba la hora, sus secuaces estarían pronto en el pueblo y todo debía estar listo "Bueno... si es que decidimos que quede vivo después de nuestra pequeña insurrección. Sería interesante tener en mi prontuario de asesinatos aquel que ni siquiera el señor oscuro ha podido vencer"

"Eres totalmente diferente a la que parecías ser. Eres un monstruo. Esta es tu verdadera tú, y te prometo que te venceremos" dijo Albus mirando al sufriente Scorpius en el suelo, debía vencerla por él "Aún no se como, pero lo haremos"

"Creíste qué realmente era la inocente profesora que mostraba en el colegio? No te voy a subestimar Albus, a ti nunca te agradé. Algo ya venías venir"

"Sin embargo nunca algo como esto. Por favor, basta" dijo Albus poniéndose de rodillas "te he escuchado, sé tú plan, y sé que tengo la llave de la profecía, que de mi depende todo. Tómame a mi y suéltalo a él. Si me capturas y me utilizas para tus planes en lugar de a Scorpius tendrás asegurada la victoria. Harás quedar mal al nombre del hombre que salvó al mundo mágico del mal y podrás evitar que la profecía se cumpla. Soy el combo completo. TÓMAME A MI, POR FAVOR"

"No lo entiendes. Haciendo sufrir a Scorpius tú ya estás acabado. Te conozco Albus, estás igual que una niñita, desorientada, sin saber que hacer y que jamás tendrá el valor de hacer lo que debe para salvar a los que ama. Teniendo retenido a Scorpius me aseguro la victoria" dijo Trudy "Aparte, tengo que negociar algo con Harry Potter si quiero que la Oficina de Aurores apoye al nuevo ministro cuando terminemos con Hermione. Y tú eres crucial para ello. Se arrodillaría ante mis pies, como tú lo estás haciendo ahora, con tal de poner a su hijo a salvo. Es más, toma tu varita" dijo Trudy tirandosela "Sé que no harás nada, te tengo vigilado. Y si no te la doy le dirás a tu padre que te estuve tratando mal, lo cual no es cierto y se enojará, complicando aún más todo"

Albus agarró su varita. Tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo. Pero al mismo tiempo no tenía oportunidad para nada. Trudy observaba cada movimiento que hacia. No iba a dejarlo hacer ningún conjuro para desarmarla, mucho menos para dañarla. No tenía muchas opciones. En realidad parecía no tener ninguna. Pero los gritos ahogados de Scorpius, rozando la locura, activaron su adormecida valentía. Debía intentar algo. Lo que sea. Cuando se puso a observar notó que Trudy estaba posicionada en el medio del puente mientras que él estaba casi en el extremo. Tenía una idea.

"Tú no vas a hacerme sufrir, ni  vas a matarme, pero yo sí" dijo Albus apuntándose con la varita hacia su cabeza. La cara de Trudy cambió en un instante.

"Qué pretendes hacer?"

"Terminar con esto, y que mi padre te acabe como venganza"

"No hagas estupideces Albus"

"Solo estoy intentando dejar de ser una niñita, Trudy. Ahora haz lo que te digo o será peor, termina la maldición en Scorpius y te re entregaré la varita. No lo hagas y ya sabes como termina esto"

La varita se veía amenazante sobre la cien de Albus. Trudy sabía que realmente no requería mucho para que el Potter hiciera lo que se proponía hacer. No podía arriesgarse. La mujer movió la varita frente a Scorpius y el hechizo se detuvo. El rubio comenzó a recomponerse en el suelo, de a poco volviendo a ser él mismo.

"Bien Albus, ya está" dijo Trudy observándolo "Ya está, ahora dame la varita"

"Está bien" la varita comenzó a descender suavemente desde su cabeza hacia abajo. Era hora de ejecutar la parte central de su plan. Sin previo aviso movió rápidamente la varita apuntando contra el suelo y dijo " _BOMBARDA MAXIMA_ "

Una gran explosión se generó partiendo el puente en dos. Trudy y Scorpius comenzaron a caer a toda velocidad en picada libre. Albus estaba a salvo en el borde del puente que aún seguía sólido. Sin embargo su plan aún no había terminado. No iba a dejar que Scorpius muera despedazado contra las rocas.

" _ARESTO MOMENTUM_ " dijo Albus apuntando hacia Scorpius. Solo tenía una oportunidad o no podría evitar que el Malfoy se destruya la cabeza contra el suelo. Le rezó a todos los santos, a todas las religiones y a todos los dioses antes de lanzar el hechizo.

Scorpius se detuvo quedando suspendido en el cielo. Albus volvió a respirar.

Con su varita, haciendo movimiento contra sí mismo, empezó a traerlo, como si lo tuviera agarrado a algún tipo de caña de pescar o red. Ni siquiera sabía bien que estaba haciendo. No había invocado ningún hechizo, solo había deseado atraerlo y así se dio. Quizás era la situación de urgencia en la que se encontraba lo que hizo que su magia comience a funcionar de esa manera. No importaba, sea lo que sea, solo quería que no se detenga.

Scorpius miraba todo como un espectador más mientras se acercaba de a poco a Albus. En poco tiempo quedó a su lado.

"Lo lograste Albus, la venciste" dijo Scorpius abrazándolo fuerte mientras temblaba. Aún tenía secuelas de la tortura que había recibido.

"No creo que este sea el fin Scorpius. Seguro volverá, pero por lo menos ganamos tiempo" dijo Albus disfrutando volver a tener su chico a su lado "Estás bien? Realmente te estuvo lastimando"

"Nada que no pueda llegar a olvidar" dijo Scorpius mientras comenzaba a besar a Albus. En realidad había sido una experiencia insoportable. En algunos momentos se tentó con la muerte. Pero si no se fue con ella fue porque quería volver a su salvación. Los labios de Albus, que estaban allí para curar todo su dolor

"Creo que deberíamos parar por ahora" dijo Albus retirando sus labios de los de Scorpius "Por más que me quedaría toda la vida en este puente besándote, esta batalla aún no está ganada, debemos irnos"

"Albus, no podemos escapar toda la vida, debemos pedir ayuda o no podremos salvarnos" Scorpius tenía razón. Había que avisar al ala del ministerio que no estaba infectada con esta conspiración para ver si podían ayudarlos

"Ahora bien, cómo lo haremos?" preguntó Albus. Estaban en el medio de la nada. Todo interferido, incluso las apariciones. Simplemente no podían llamar y decir 'Trudy, la del departamento de misterios, intenta destruir el Ministerio de Magia, por favor vengan'

"Podríamos hacer una señal" Scorpius pensaba, tenía que haber una manera "Las chispas rojas" el Malfoy esperaba un 'eureka' por parte de Albus, pero la cara que llevaba era de confusión

"Scorpius, no te parece un poco ingenuo? No creo que tengan algún tipo de conexión con el Ministerio como si lo tiene con la enfermería en el colegio" Albus recordó aquel episodio en el que Scorpius hechizo a dos estudiantes para salvarlo. En ese caso había funcionado, pero no creía que funcionara en esta ocasión

"Albus, el hechizo prácticamente tiene la potencia de una bengala, y aparte estamos en las alturas, por lo que se notará aún más desde abajo, se verá" razonó Scorpius "aparte es un pueblo de gente mágica, cuando vean una señal como esa te aseguro que avisarán de inmediato"

"Scorpius, detesto depender de otras personas, no es totalmente factible que avisen, y si no lo hacen estamos perdidos"

"No hay otra salida, no hay, a veces debemos confiar" dijo Scorpius que se estaba empezando a desesperar, cada segundo que perdían discutiendo esto, era un segundo que perdían para escapar, una posibilidad echada a la basura "Entiendo que no confíes en el resto, pero al menos confía en mi. Yo creo que esto puede funcionar, y no tenemos otra opción. Por favor Albus, hazlo, no tenemos mucho tiempo para perder en esto"

Albus lo miró un instante, miles de pensamientos chocaban contra las paredes de su cráneo. Scorpius tenía razón, no había nada que perder, y aparte siempre suele tener razón.

" _Pericullum_ " unas chispas rojas salieron disparadas por encima de la punta de la varita de Albus " _Pericullum, Pericullum, Pericullum_ " Scorpius miraba confundido al Potter frente a la incesante repetición del hechizo

"Se puede saber que haces?"

"Lanzó varios chispas _Pericullum,_ para asegurarme que _Pericullum,_ la gente en realidad lo vea _Pericullum_ " dijo Albus totalmente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo

"La ansiedad te está matando, ya cargame y vamos"

"Sobre que tengo que cargarte, tú vas a dar las ordenes?"

"Sabes que yo soy el cerebro aquí, yo debo liderar"

"No lo creo, yo soy tus piernas, sin piernas tu cerebro moriría aquí cuando Trudy lo encuentre"

"Albus, qué tal si dejamos de discutir por cosas de niños y en VERDAD nos ponemos en marcha? Recuerda, tenemos un mundo que salvar"

"Scorpius, no creo que sea TODO el mundo, pero bueno..." Albus se interrumpió cuando vio la mirada asesina de Scorpius indicándole que se calle "Está bien, comprendí la indirecta, cierro mi boca"

Una vez que lo cargó Albus comenzó a caminar sobre sus pasos ya que el puente estaba totalmente destruido luego de haberlo explotado para salvar a Scorpius. No podía volver al pueblo, y tampoco podía cruzar al otro lado, por lo que comenzó a rodear la montaña.

Ambos se internaron en un frondoso e inmenso bosque de largos y nevados pinos. El frío era demencial. Parecía, con el tiempo, matar todo lo que tocaba, y ellos estaban dentro de su halo letal ahora mismo. Los esqueletos de varios animales que yacían allí parecían una suerte de advertencia de 'no entre'. Pero Albus no podía hacer caso esta vez. Era el único camino. O eso creía.

En realidad no sabía si estaba yendo hacia algún lado, o si cuando terminara el bosque, se toparía con la nada misma. Pero, al menos, era mejor que volver al pueblo donde seguramente el ejercito de Trudy los estaba esperando. Otro obstáculo que iba a tener que enfrentar el ministerio si alguien lograba haber visto la señal, avisaba y realmente alguien venía en su ayuda. Por lo pronto estaban solos, muy solos.

"Albus, no caen las gotas de la tormenta aquí adentro" Scorpius tenía razón. Los pinos tapaban todo. Parecían una especie de fortaleza impenetrable. Si hubieran tenido comida, una manta y una carpa, probablemente Albus le hubiera pedido que se queden a pasar el resto de su vida allí. Protegidos contra todo, desconectados de los demás, solo se tendrían ellos dos, el uno para el otro, como siempre debió ser "Albus... Albus...ALBUS REACCIONA"

"Oh sí, sí Scorpius, tienes razón" Albus había vuelto a la tierra, a la fría tierra donde estaban totalmente perdidos e inmersos en la incertidumbre

"A caso me escuchaste?" Scorpius lo miraba con un gesto acusador

"Sí Scorp, que ni siquiera hay tormenta" dijo Albus con satisfacción, podía perderse en la inmensidad de su cabeza, pero siempre tendría un canal abierto para oír lo que decía Scorpius

"Okay..." dijo Scorpius mirando hacia otro lado

El paso era rápido. Por momentos Albus intentaba correr, pero cargar un cuerpo mucho más largo que uno mismo no lo hacia nada fácil. Scorpius iba en silencio, Albus solo se concentraba en el camino. Estaba intentando encontrar la salida a este gran laberinto de pinos. De momentos el viento hacia que caigan las piñas ya maduras, haciendo que el lugar se transforme en un campo durante un bombardeo donde el Potter corría intentando que su cabeza no se golpeara tanto. Scorpius no se inmutaba frente a los saltos. Todo lo que habían vivido en estas últimas horas lo tenían demasiado cansado. Solo quería un tiempo para descansar. Pero no podía, debía estar preparado, porque sabía que esto iba a continuar.

Albus notaba como Scorpius temblaba. Era un temblor suave, pero generalizado. Los ojos del Malfoy estaban raros. Era la primera vez que notaba las partes verdes que se le habían formado culpa de la enfermedad. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era su semblante. Tenía un rostro pálido, quizás demasiado. Como si la muerte hubiera tocado a su puerta, hubiera salido a dar un paseo con ella y luego la hubiera abandonado para volver a ser el que estaba en sus brazos. Se estaba preocupando.

"Scorp...?"

"Sí?" preguntó Scorpius desviando por primera vez en media hora de caminata la vista en el paisaje para mirar de frente a Albus

"Estás bien? Estás temblando, tienes frío o qué te pasa?" el rostro de Scorpius seguía inmutado, no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción

"Albus, he estado bastante tiempo bajo los efectos del maleficio torturador, ese tipo de cosas no son gratis" Scorpius tenía razón, su cuerpo, ya profundamente afectado por su estado, estaba intentando recuperarse después del esfuerzo enorme que tuvo que hacer para soportar el conjuro

"Crees que será permanente?" Albus estaba horrorizado y totalmente preocupado. Tenía un miedo enorme a que su chico quedará con secuelas, y todo por su culpa. Debería haber actuado antes, no haber esperado tanto a que una idea aparezca

"No lo sé Albus, yo creo que no, será por un rato, pero fue terrible"

"Oh... puedo imaginarlo"

"No Albus, jamás lo imaginarías. Juro que por momentos deseaba no existir. Ser como Houdini y desaparecer. Y te digo la verdad, no me hubiera importado que sea para siempre" Scorpius estaba profundamente pesimista

"No debes pensar eso, te lo prohíbo"

"Piénsalo bien, seguimos en el medio de la nada y esa señora volverá en cualquier momento" dijo Scorpius mientras una lagrima comenzaba a caer "Por favor, por favor Albus, no quiero sufrir más, no lo permitas, te lo ruego" dijo con desesperación, intentando con sus manos acariciar el rostro de Albus, pero en lugar de eso parecía que intentaba aferrarse con desesperación a lo único vivo en kilómetros

Albus estaba a punto de llorar también. Ver así a su Scorpius estaba destrozándole el alma entera. Su estado era justificado, había sufrido más de lo que cualquier ser humano debía tolerar en una vida. Y aún parecía que tenía mucho más por enfrentar. Su enfermedad no iba a ser algo fácil de superar. Si es que lo superaba... NO, no podía tener esos pensamientos. No debía aceptar la posibilidad de que eso ocurra. No podía tener ningún lugar entre sus pensamientos.

El Potter pensaba que Scorpius necesitaba todo el cariño del mundo. Estaba frágil. Más de lo que nunca lo había estado. Y era incluso admirable ver todo lo que había soportado y que aún estuviera vivo. Albus debía estar para él ahora más que nunca. Ser fuerte y superar esta situación. Por él. Por su Scorpius. Porque se merecía de una vez por todas ser feliz.

Y así iba a ser. Albus sabía que la gran batalla aún estaba por venir, pero estaba más listo que nunca para enfrentarla. Se había puesto su coraza. Su armadura de plata. Estaba preparado para ser el caballero valeroso que su chico necesitaba.

"Scorpius, escucha, yo sé que todo esto ha sido difícil. Para ti fue terrible. En serio, yo creo que si me hubiera tocado vivir un tercio de lo que a ti te tocó enfrentar, no creo que yo estuviera aquí. Pero escucha bien esto" dijo Albus mientras acercaba su rostro a escasos centimetros del de Scorpius "Te amo. Te amo demasiado. Y ahora sí que no me iré más. Y de ahora en adelante nunca más te haré sufrir. Pero lo más importante es esto: No dejaré que vuelvas a sufrir. Yo seré tu escudo Scorp, pero tú por favor se mi sonrisa. Te necesito conmigo, con esperanza y con tu bondad desbordante. Por favor, alimenta mi coraje con tu grandeza"

Scorpius quedó en silencio un instante, antes de acercarse un poco más y depositar sus labios sobre los de Albus. Todo había sido terrible. Horroroso. Pero todavía mañana podía ser un día mejor. Quizás el bacheado camino al fin lo había traído a su destino. A los brazos de Albus. A la vida que tanto se merecía. Y sí todavía no había llegado a destino, estaba seguro que estaba muy cerca. Y ahora contaba con un ser que iba a sostenerlo. No en sus brazos como ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo. Lo iba a sostener con su espíritu. Con su amor. Para siempre y contra todo enemigo.

"Entonces será tu sonrisa, mi guerrero" dijo Scorpius al cortar el beso, con los primeros rastros de una sonrisa que se había hecho esperar

"Lo prometo, igualmente... ahora necesitaría que seas mi mapa también, porque no sé para donde ir. Me siento como brújula sin norte"

"Ohh... ya se terminó la cursilería y me traes directamente a la realidad sin anestesia alguna" dijo Scorpius quejándose "Bien, qué planeas?"

"La idea creo... sería salir de este bosque"

"Wow que genialidad Albus, bravo bravo, hip hip hurra" dijo Scorpius burlándose

"No me tomes de tonto rubio maldito" dijo Albus "me hubieras dejado terminar primero. La idea es alejarnos. Mientras más lejos, menos control tendrá la gente de Trudy sobre el lugar, lo que significa que"

"Quizás podríamos aparecernos" dijo Scorpius interrumpiéndolo

"Exacto"

"Brillante, a veces pones esas neuronas a funcionar"

"Está bien sabiondo, cálmate" dijo Albus "espero que sea rápido porque ya estás pesado"

"Paremos a descansar si quieres... hace bastante tiempo que me cargas"

Albus estuvo a punto de responder pero algo lo detuvo. Sintió una corriente fría comenzando a correr por el lugar. Podía notar como la piel de Scorpius se erizaba. De repente una sensación de pesimismo lo invadió completamente.

Scorpius también estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Ya conocía esta sensación. Y no le gustaba nada. Antiguas imágenes volvían a su cabeza como un chiste de mal gusto que se repetía incesantemente y sin parar jamás. Un recuerdo de un mundo oscuro, gobernado por las tinieblas.

Rápidamente el Malfoy corrió la vista hacia el suelo intentando encontrar algún cause de agua liquida. Luego de mucho observar lo localizó. Un pequeño charco de agua. Pero ya no estaba totalmente liquido. Estaba empezando a congelarse poco a poco. En cuestión de segundos se transformó en hielo macizo.

Scorpius sabía que estaba pasando. Y no le estaba empezando a gustar nada.

"ALBUS" dijo Scorpius con los ojos totalmente desorbitados "CORRE"

"Por?" preguntó Albus totalmente confundido

"Ellos vienen"

"Quiénes vienen?"

Pero Albus lo supo al instante. Frente a él, unos seres encapuchados se hicieron presente. Eran altos y tenían sus rostros tapados. Frío. Desolación. Seres indefinidos. Con esas variables solo había un único resultado.

**Dementores.**

Albus comenzó a correr hacia la derecha. No debía retroceder, pero tampoco podía avanzar. En seguida las criaturas comenzaron a pisarle los talones. El chico hacia el mayor esfuerzo que podía en intentar ganarles. Pero cargar a Scorpius lo estaba retrasando demasiado.

Rodeo los pinos haciendo zig zag intentando despistar a las asquerosas criaturas. Nunca en su vida había agradecido estar en un laberinto como ese, quizás podría perderlos rápidamente. Pero Albus no tenía en cuenta algo. Los encapuchados veían con mucho más que con los ojos.

Entre dos pino vio una caverna. Era un pequeño montículo de tierra que se elevaba sobre la superficie con una gran entrada que parecía que llevaba a una especie de refugio interno bajo tierra. Parecía un perfecto lugar para esconderse y se metió. Dejó un minuto a Scorpius en el piso. El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro. Podría quizás haber un oso o algo, pero no le importaba. Estaban bajo mucho peligro como para analizar cualquier riesgo potencial.

"Uuuff..." Albus estaba intentando recuperar algo de aire, la agitación de la persecución lo había dejado muy agotado "Eso estuvo cerca"

"Van a volver" sentenció Scorpius mientras miraba el lugar

"Qué te dije sobre ser mi sonrisa y todo eso se te olvido? Positivo por favor"

"No Albus, ellos siempre vuelven. No se escapa de un Dementor. Se lo enfrenta"

"Y cómo lo enfrentas?" preguntó Albus

"Sabes hacer el encantamiento Patronus?"

"No..."

"Bueno, mira, es central que lo aprendas o esteremos fritos. Mira. Lo que tú debes hacer es"

Pero Scorpius nunca terminó de dar las instrucciones. El frío se hizo persistente. Demasiado. Cuando el Malfoy volteó su cabeza, vio dos dementores tras él dentro de la caverna. Albus entró pánico, enseguida lo agarró como pudo entre sus brazos y salió corriendo de la cueva.

Varios compañeros de aquellos dos empezaron a aparecer de los costados. Estaban sedientos. Sedientos de felicidad y amor. De aquello que tanto no tenían y que ellos dos podrían entregarles.

Albus había escuchado varias veces hablar del beso del dementor. Solo imaginárselo hacia que su ser se estremezca. Decían que era lo peor que le podía pasar a un mago. El peor final. Tu alma absorbida por un ser totalmente repugnante.

El Potter corría pero de cada pino que atravesaba salían dos dementores nuevos. Ya eran tantos que ni juntando las manos de él y las de Scorpius podrían contarlos. Parecía que correr no tenía más sentido.

Pero era lo único que podía hacer. No sabía defenderse. No tenía la menor idea de que hacer frente a un dementor. En estos momentos maldecía no haber prestado la suficiente atención a las historias de su padre. Tenía varias sobre ellos. Pero no había nunca oído ninguna. Una vez más su orgullo le estaba jugando una mala pasada, de la forma menos pensada.

Albus no notó el hueco gigante que había frente a él. Su pie se dobló al introducirse dentro y cayó al suelo. Scorpius cayó unos cuantos metros al costado.

Ambos comenzaron a ver la jauría de dementores acercándose. Como un grupo de cuervos dispuestos a carroñear de sus almas. Los dementores tenían ordenes. Claramente no iban a venir solos. El mandato era claro. Exterminar al Potter y llevar a Scorpius frente a la ama.

Albus empuño su varita " _Patronus_ " dijo con un movimiento sin que nada pase " _Pa_.. _Patronus_ " lo intentó de vuelta sin resultado.

Scorpius lo miraba a la distancia horrorizado. Veía como las criaturas se estaban de a poco acercándose para alimentarse de su chico. La desesperación era terrible. Comenzó a gritar instrucciones que sin duda Albus no iba a entender.

"PIENSA EN ALGO FELIZ" dijo Scorpius mientras los nervios lo esclavizaban "POR FAVOR, DI EXPECTO PATRONUS Y PIENSA EN ALGO FELIZ. NO DEJES QUE SE COMAN LO MÁS PRECIADO QUE TIENES. VAMOS ALBUS... ALBUS"

Albus escuchaba. Pero estaba inmovilizado. La presencia de los dementores frente a él lo intimidaban. No podía pensar en nada más que en la boca que se veía tras las traslucidas túnicas. Esos labios que pronto le darían un beso mortal si no hacia nada.

Se sentía impotente. Sentía que no podía hacer nada. Que estaba acabado. Por más que no quisiera lo que estaba a punto de pasar, parecía inevitable.

Los dementores comenzaron de a poco a succionar sus recuerdos. Pasaban volando. Se llevaban algo y seguían, para luego volver. Era como si todos juntos formaran una especie de carrousel de la agonía. La desolación comenzaba a invadirlo. Sentía cada vez más que no podía.

Él no podía vencerlos. Pero eso no quitaba que otro lo haga, pensó con lo último que le quedaba de conciencia.

Tiró su varita cayendo a unos metros de Scorpius. El Malfoy sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer. Él debía salvarlo. Pero no podía moverse. Y la varita estaba lejos.

Con las casi ya inexistentes fuerzas que le quedaban, una vez más, valiéndose de sus brazos, comenzó a acercarse. Cada movimiento le implicaba un sufrimiento demencial. Su cuerpo ya no estaba más nada para nada. Pero la imagen de Albus siendo elevado por lo dementores, para tener la presa más cerca de ellos y comer más cómodos, lo motivaba. No podía permitir que este sea el final.

Luego de forzar bastante sus ya endebles articulaciones, pudo agarrar la varita. Levantó la cabeza y vio lo que nadie quería ver. Los dementores estaban comenzando a sacarse la capucha. Y eso significaba una sola cosa.

**_El beso._ **

No, Albus no podía terminar así. Muriendo no solo en cuerpo, sino también en espíritu, pasando a formar parte de los lamentos de esas criaturas putrefactas. El miedo lo paralizaba. No podía pensar con claridad. Los recuerdos iban y venían en su mente. Necesitaba encontrar uno feliz. Pero no lograba dar con el indicado.

Una imagen de Snape vino a su mente. Fue la de aquella vez que estaba en una situación idéntica. En el medio de un lago, en un mundo de desolación gobernado por el señor tenebroso. Rodeado por dementores. Las palabras de Snape se moldearon en su mente 'Piensa en Albus. Estás renunciando a tu reino por él, cierto?'.

Albus. Él era la fuente de su felicidad. No solo era su espada. Era su vida. Su alegría. Su todo. Por eso todos estos meses habían sido miserables. Porque lo único que endulzaba su vida se había ido. Y no podía dejar que se vuelva ir.

Empezó a pensar en el viaje juntos. En su primer beso en la torre. En el viaje al espacio. En la cabaña de Hagrid. En los momentos cuando eran aún más jóvenes. Como ya desde el día en que se quedó por sus dulces, había pintado una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ya tenía su momento feliz. Los dementores estaban a punto de darle el beso. Era hora.

Cerró los ojos. Volvió a recordar todo una vez más. Imprimió a Albus en su mente y actuó.

" _Expecto Patronus_ "

De la varita una estela blanca gigante salió disparada comenzando a golpear a los dementores. Uno a uno iban alejándose a medida que la gran ola expansiva que había creado los iba atrapando. El destello blanco, estaba pulverizando a la oscuridad que tanto había impregnado el sitio.

Tan solo bastaron unos 3 minutos para que no quedaran rastros de ellos. La senda de luz se transformó en una jirafa bebe que se acercó caminando hacia él. Su patronus bajó la cabeza, y Scorpius comenzó a hacerle cariño. Había sido una buena aliada.

Albus comenzó a descender al suelo hasta quedar recostado. El corazón de Scorpius latía con fuerza expectante. ¿Estaba bien? o ¿Había llegado tarde? Nunca había realizado un patronus antes, y mucho menos contra semejante horda de dementores. Las preguntas ingresaban y salían de su cabeza por cada milésima de segundo que transcurría. Parecía estar demasiado quieto. Estaba a una distancia considerable como para ver si respiraba o no. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo, y la tardanza nunca es buena porque le permite al terror comerte por dentro.

El silencio se prolongó un par de segundos hasta que Albus empezó a toser. Una sensación de alivio apareció sobre Scorpius. Estaba vivo. Lo había salvado. De a poco el Potter comenzó a pararse, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Albus, estás bien?" preguntó Scorpius a medida que Albus se acercaba sin responder una sola palabra "Estás poseído? Responde" intentó preguntar una vez más pero seguía sin decir una palabra "En serio... me estoy asustando" y era cierto, tenía miedo que quizás un dementor se hubiera comido su alma y ahora solo quedara su cuerpo, como una especie de robot, en modo automático

Albus quedó frente a él y lo miró unos instantes. Scorpius estaba totalmente atemorizado. Sus ojos parecían muy profundos. Y más aún pudo notarlo cuando bajó su cabeza hasta poner su cara frente a él. Sus facciones no se inmutaban, no mostraban ningún tipo de sentimiento, y eso apoyaba un poco su teoría. Realmente parecía algún tipo de especie rara de cyborg que solo veía en las películas de nerd que tanto le encantaban.

Pero los miedos se esfumaron instantáneamente cuando lo sorprendió con un sorpresivo beso.

"Imbécil, me estaba asustando" dijo Scorpius con algo de enojo en su tono pero al mismo tiempo con un alivio enorme

"Había que descomprimir un poco después de todo lo que hemos estado viviendo" dijo Albus acariciándole el pelo "Lo hiciste" dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

"Hacer qué?"

"Me salvaste, una vez más. Parece que estás destinado para eso. Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie y estás siempre listo para socorrerme y evitar mi propia catástrofe"

"En serio? Tampoco es que hice mucho" dijo Scorpius mientras se ponía rojo

"No seas modesto por favor, te acabas de enfrentar a todo un ejército de lo que quizás son las criaturas más horrorosas de este mundo" dijo Albus mirándolo con un gesto de total agradecimiento "Pensé que era mi final. Que me iban a dar el beso, y tú, sacando conocimientos de no sé donde, lograste salvarme, otra vez"

"Gracias Albus" dijo Scorpius mientras se le caían algunas lagrimas de la emoción

"Ahora, dime, quién es tú amiga?" dijo mirando a la pequeña jirafa que estaba recostada contra Scorpius

"Es mi patronus, supongo" dijo Scorpius

"Una jirafa bebe? Se puede a caso ser más tierno que ti Scorpius?" dijo Albus riendo "Que los seres más horrorosos y putrefactos sean vencidos por una jirafa bebe debe ser realmente humillante, no me quiero imaginar los chistes que le harán los otros dementores cuando estén de vuelta protegiendo Azkaban"

"Deja de burlarte de ella que te ha salvado, aparte quiero ver cuál es tu Patronus, a ver si califica de horroroso para combatir dementores" dijo Scorpius defendiendo a su nueva compañera

"Ya lo verás, pronto"

"Está bien, te tomó la promesa, cuando esto termine te enseñaré y lo conjurarás" dijo Scorpius "creo que debemos ponernos en marcha, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo, no te parece?"

"No lo suficiente" dijo Albus "Déjame descansar, total cualquier ventaja que ganemos no servirá para nada, siempre nos vuelve a agarrar"

Parecía un plan razonable, no habían podido ni parar a respirar desde hacia mucho y encima la noche estaba cayendo. Posiblemente ella suspendería y retomaría a partir de mañana. Todo se complica en la noche.

Pero estaban equivocados.

Muy equivocados.

Desde la profundidad del bosque se escuchó un fuerte grito. Un grito ahogado. Un alarido de frustración. El bramido era tan agudo que forzaba con destruir sus pobres tímpanos. Como si fuera una especie de láser enorme, a unos kilómetros de donde ellos se encontraban, una densa luz descendió. Era una cascada claridad que caía desde el cielo. Ambos sabían que era lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Todo se calmó. El aire. El sonido. Estaba todo totalmente suspendido. Lo único que seguía en movimiento era esa estela de luz enorme que caía. Cuando terminó de caer, reveló a una figura. Una figura femenina, que no querían ver nunca más peor que, sin embargo, allí estaba. Solo una pesadilla en vida podía hacer que es mujer vuelva a aparecer.

Era ella. Era Trudy. Y parecía estar bastante enojada. Después de todo habían derrotado a sus dementores.

"Me parece que tu tiempo de descanso terminó" dijo Scorpius mirando a Albus "Levantame y corramos, YA!"

"Esperemos que alguien haya visto nuestra señal antes y venga rápido, porque no doy más" dijo Albus mientras agarraba a Scorpius entre sus brazos. El Potter quedó inmóvil y eso le llamó la atención a Scorpius. Era momento de correr, no de pensar demasiado.

"Albus... deberíamos irnos"

"Sí, ya sé"

"Y entonces qué pasa?"

"No lo sé, tengo miedo. No quiero que todo esto termine mal. Tengo miedo que esta vez fallemos"

"No por eso vas a detenerte Al, a parte... cuando estamos juntos podemos contra todo"

"Está bien" dijo Albus pensando "Entonces... Juntos?"

"Siempre" dijo Scorpius

Albus comenzó a correr mientras la mujer comenzaba a ganarles distancia. El bosque en esta parte era distinto. Los pinos se transformaban en sauces y abedules. Eran mucho menos frondosos y era más fácil de correr. Sin embargo, no todo iba a ser tan fácil.

Desde la distancia un rayo de luz color violeta se acercaba. Albus pudo verlo. Empezó a correr en esquivando árboles, dando pequeños saltos, intentando evitar que la estela violeta lo golpeara. Creía que era algún tipo de encantamiento dirigido hacia ellos. El hechizo tenía un curso demasiado rápido. Iba a alcanzarlos en cualquier momento. Parecía inevitable. Las piernas no le daban para mucho más. Decidió que lo mejor era esconderse detrás de un árbol. Esperar que la estructura los proteja. Sabía que era un total iluso. Cuando la magia se decidía a destruir, no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

Esperó allí. Albus se hallaba mirando a Scorpius, que estaba refugiándose contra su pecho. Ambos esperaban lo peor. Cerraron los ojos.

Sintió un choque y una explosión. Los pies le temblaban. Esperaba que el fuego/una peste/un sufrimiento o lo que fuera los alcanzara pronto. Sin embargo, no sintió nada. Los segundos pasaban y parecía estar todo normal. Albus estaba bastante confundido. Trudy simplemente habrá querido impresionarlos con un festival de luces? No podía ser posible.

Albus volteó su cabeza y vio a unos metros de ellos una pequeña llama color violeta prendida sobre el suelo. El Potter comenzó a reírse. Si esos eran los artilugios que pretendía usar para vencerlos, no iba a lograrlo. Alguien más se le plegó en la risa. Albus miró para bajo esperando ver a Scorpius acoplándose a él.

Pero Scorpius estaba en silencio. Su boca estaba totalmente cerrada.

"Scorpius, tú no acabas de reírte?" preguntó Albus asustado

"No, Albus. Y antes de que preguntes, escuche lo mismo que tú"

"Quién es?" preguntó Albus temerozo "Quién más está ahí?"

"Yo" dijo una voz grave como consumada. Como si tuviera la garganta seca

"Quién es yo?" preguntó Albus dejando a Scorpius en el suelo y comenzando a apuntar con su varita hacia todos lados mientras temblaba

"Estoy junto a ustedes, no me ven?" la voz misteriosa parecía hablar en serio

"Me estoy enojando" dijo Albus mientras giraba sobre si mismo buscando la fuente "Dónde estás? Muéstrate o lo lamentarás"

"Tú lo crees?" dijo mientras las hojas del árbol comenzaron a moverse a violentamente "Sí tú quieres... mírame, estoy detrás tuyo"

Albus se dio vuelta y entendió a que se refería. De la corteza del árbol empezaron a emerger unos pliegos que formaron dos hojas y una boca sonriente. Trudy le había dado vida a los árboles, y probablemente ellos estaban bajo su mando. Pero... ¿Qué daño podrían hacer los árboles? Aunque tuvieran vida, qué podrían hacer realmente? pensaba Albus. Sin embargo Scorpius sí se dio cuenta la magnitud del peligro frente al que se encontraban.

En su mente se vino la imagen de unos de los pocos árboles mágicos que conocía. Quizás el único.

El Sauce Boxeador.

Estaban debajo de un sauce.

Un sauce encantado. Eso sin duda no podía ser bueno.

"ALBUS" dijo Scorpius "Levantame y corre, ahora!"

"Por qué tanto apuro Scorpius? Solo es un tonto árbol"

"Ya verás lo que este tonto árbol y sus amigos pueden hacer" dijo el sauce mientras empezaba a lanzarle sus elásticas ramas. Albus empezó a esquivarlas desprevenido. No se esperaba que ocurra eso. Intentó agarrar a Scorpius, pero las ramas del sauce se lo llevaron.

"SUELTALO" dijo Albus mientras veía como el sauce colgaba a Scorpius de cabeza, como una carnada esperando por el Potter

"Obligame" dijo la planta mientras los tallos de los sauces lo golpeaban constantemente intentando retenerlo a él también

Debía pensar a contra reloj. Si seguía intentando evitar que lo sujeten, en algún momento iba a fallar e iba a caer entre sus garras(o brotes en este caso). Tenía que hacer algo. Pero tenía que hacerlo con mucho cuidado. La solución más evidente y rápida hubiera sido incendiar el árbol. Después de todo era madera, mágico o no, se quemaría de todos modos. Sin embargo no parecía ser un muy buen plan. Scorpius estaba atrapado en medio de esas ramas que pretendía incendiar. Si intentaba consumir al árbol con fuego, probablemente también se consumiría Scorpius. No podía hacer eso.

Pero... qué podía usar? No tenía mucha opciones. Si no podía usar fuego... si no podía encender ni una sola llama... quizás podría... podría usar... usar agua. ¿Agua? Quizás podía funcionar. En vez de intentar destruirlo con fuego, quizás podría ahogarlo y hacer que se pudra. No tenía que poner mucho esfuerzo de su parte para lograrlo. Solo lanzar la suficiente cantidad de agua a las raíces hasta que se ahogue completamente.

" _Aqua Eructo_ " dijo Albus, mientras salía un poderoso chorro de agua de su varita

"En serio, esto es lo mejor qué tienes?" dijo el Sauce mientras reía "No necesito que me hagas más fuerte. Dejame intentarlo a mi ahora" y a continuación varias ramas se disparaban para intentar sujetarlo.

Una vez más Albus las esquivó y procedió " _Aqua Eructo"_ dijo Albus _"_ _Aqua Eructo,_ _Aqua Eructo,_ _Aqua Eructo_ _"_ los chorros salían disparados de la varita unos tras otros. El árbol seguía riéndose hasta que empezó a sentir como ya no podía absorber más. Sentía como sus raíces ya estaban repletas y como si seguía incorporando agua, probablemente explotaría

"Ya basta muchacho, ya basta" dijo lanzando la mayor parte de los brotes hasta por fin sujetarlo. Albus luchaba, intentaba escurrirse. No dejaría que un árbol lo mate. Y más que estaba a punto de ganarle. Con lo último de movilidad que le quedó en el brazo antes de ser totalmente sujetado por la planta dijo " _Aqua Eructo"_ dejando salir un último tramo de agua.

Albus sintió como las ramas lo colmaban completamente sumergiéndolo dentro de su superficie. Cada vez el espacio se estrechaba más. Las ramas estaban apretando su torax. Estaba sofocándose. El aire se iba de sus pulmones. Poco a poco empezó a desvanecerse. La luz casi se había ido. Parecía que después de todo no había funcionado.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de desmayarse, las ramas cedieron. Dejaron de presionar y a Albus solo le hizo falta estirarse un poco para escapar de esa cárcel verde. Cuando rompió la estructura cayó directamente al suelo, llenándose la cara completamente del barro recién formado.

Se levantó y miró hacia arriba. Las ramas que sostenían a Scorpius estaban a punto de ceder. Ya estaban totalmente débiles. Albus no lo pensó, corrió instantáneamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba. En el trayecto vio como se resquebrajaron completamente dejando caer al Malfoy. Albus sabía que no debía dejarlo caer. En el estado que estaba probablemente se quebraría muchos huesos. Tenía que atraparlo. En el tramo final se tiró de rodillas contra el barro impulsándose hacia adelante hasta quedar casi debajo de Scorpius.

Albus estiró sus brazos hacia adelante para agarrarlo. Estaba de rodillas por lo que eran solo sus manos las que iban a soportar todo el impacto. Scorpius se depositó con fuerzas sobre él. Albus se tambaleó un poco en lugar y comenzó a llorar mientras sentía como algunos huesos se fracturaban, debido a la fuerza que solo sus manos estaban resistiendo. Pero lo importante era que había logrado salvarlo. Lo dejó a un lado como pudo y lo besó. Todo lleno de barro y sucio, con un dolor impresionante, pero lo besó. Porque era una forma, aunque quizás un poco ridícula, de festejar que seguían vivos y juntos, al menos por unos minutos más.

Sin embargo la tranquilidad duró poco. De la nada, una estela negra apareció y se materializó frente a ellos la figura de Trudy.

"ES SUFICIENTE, SUFICIENTE, YA DEMASIADOS JUGUETEOS TUVIERON" gritaba Trudy bastante frustrada, había mandado lo mejor que tenía y sin embargo, dos simples jóvenes la tenían contra las cuerdas "Tú Scorpius, es hora de que te vengas conmigo y tú Potter, terminarás en Azkaban cuando inicie el nuevo ciclo en en el ministerio"

"Sobre mi cadáver!" clamó Albus

"Ah sí? En serio quieres eso? No me molestaría para nada pasar por sobre tu cadáver" sin embargo las palabras de Trudy se detuvieron al ver en el cielo pasar varias sendas de luz blanca que se dirigían hacia el oeste. Albus se dio cuenta enseguida quienes eran. Era la ayuda del ministerio, iban hacia al puente desde donde habían lazando la señal. En momentos estarían allí para terminar con esto de una vez por todas "QUÉ HA SIDO ESO?" preguntó Trudy totalmente aterrorizada

"Es el Ministerio, yo los llamé" dijo Albus mirándola con un gesto de victoria "Y no es tú parte adicta, es el verdadero Ministerio, el honesto. En minutos estarán aquí, tú plan está acabado. Game over"

"QUÉ?! EN SERIO HICISTE ESO?" Trudy estaba totalmente desencajada. Su mundo, su plan, su propósito, su todo se desmoronaba en cuestión de segundos. Iba a terminar en Azkaban, quizás todo su vida. La realidad que tanto le había costado construir se hallaba destrozada. No podía hacerles frente, sus adeptos seguramente recalcularían enseguida y se unirían a los otros. Ellos huelen el fracaso demasiado rápido, y eso la complicaba demasiado. Estaba a punto de perder el eje, de quedar totalmente demente. Definitivamente ya no tenía nada que perder "Con qué Game Over? Estás equivocado, aún sigo en juego, y lo verás _Expulso_ " dijo apuntando hacia Albus, quien salió disparado por los aires.

Albus cayó a unos metros de allí. Su varita por lo pronto, terminó arriba de un árbol. Enseguida se paró y quiso moverse, pero Trudy lo tenía apuntado.

"Qué piensas hacer?!?" preguntó Albus desesperado. Scorpius estaba lejos, fuera del ámbito de su protección, podría hacerle cualquier cosa.

"Ya que tú, querido Potter, has arruinado mi plan, yo también arruinaré los tuyos" dijo apuntando a Scorpius

"NO!" Albus estaba a punto de tener un ataque. Estaba cerca, pero al mismo tiempo lejos de Scorpius porque no podía moverse o lo atacaría. Y ahora la varita estaba apuntada hacia él

"Sí! Arruinaré tú vida Albus! Terminaré ahora mismo con Scorpius, antes de que esa enfermedad lo haga!"

"NO, TÓMAME A MI! ÉL NO MERECE ESTO. YO LOS HE LLAMADO, ELIMINAME A MI NO A ÉL" dijo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. No podía permitir que esto pase. Ya había evitado varias veces que dañe a Scorpius, pero ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo, y de manera mortal. Nada de lo que había hecho antes habría válido si no lograba detenerla ahora. Su destino pendía de los próximos segundos

"Desde cuándo soy justa Albus? Ya deberías saberlo. Aparte yo lo veo muy justo, que sufras toda tú vida por haberte quitado a quien más amas es equivalente a todo lo que yo voy a sufrir en Azkaban" dijo Trudy mientras reía de manera maniática "Ahora sí, cariño" dijo volviéndose a Scorpius "Alguna última palabra antes de que ejecute tu sentencia?"

"Albus" dijo Scorpius mirándolo "Te amo, lo sabes. Continúa, por favor, continúa cuando yo no esté. Podré irme ahora, pero recuerda. Estaremos juntos... siempre... a pesar de lo que pase"

El Malfoy estaba con una sonrisa a pesar de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Estaba integro. Quizás destruido físicamente. Pero se iba de este mundo sabiendo que había encontrado a su otro yo. Que estaba en paz. Que por fin todo estaba resuelto y podía irse tranquilo, sin deberle nada a nadie. Sin que le quede nada por decir. Al fin y al cabo, su corazón estaba completo. Se había reencontrado con él. Y eso en su interior era suficiente.

Albus estaba despedazándose. Las palabras finales de Scorpius lo azotaban como el garrote más grande que jamás hubiera sido usado. No podía dejar que esto pase. Pero no tenía manera de evitarlo. El saldo siempre iba a ser uno menos. Ya sea él o Scorpius. No tenía varita como para intentar algo. Y aunque la tuviera, tampoco hubiera podido hacer mucho. 

" _Avada Kedavra_ " dijo Trudy suavemente mientras una estela verde salía disparada en cámara lenta

Scorpius cerró los ojos. Él ya estaba listo para dejar este mundo, no necesitaba ver lo que iba a pasar hasta el último segundo.

En cambio Albus reaccionó. Si uno de los dos tenía que sacrificarse, al menos que sea él. Scorpius merecía la oportunidad de vivir, aunque fuera sin él. Iba a evitar que quien más amaba muera. Necesitaba hacerlo, se había prometido proteger a Scorpius hasta en las últimas consecuencias. Jamás se perdonaría haberlo dejado partir. Nunca habría podido vivir con el peso de no haber hecho lo suficiente.

Salió corriendo. El rayo verde viajaba mientras Albus intentaba alcanzarlo. Tenía que interponerse. Iba a hacerlo. Se tiró y quedó frente a Scorpius. Lo abrazó y lo ocultó bajo su cuerpo. Lo sujetó fuerte intentando aferrarse con su último suspiro a aquello que tanto amaba. No quería abandonarlo. No quería morir. Quería compartir la vida con él. Y si era posible para siempre. Pero la realidad era otra, era inevitable lo que iba a ocurrir. Estar con él, al menos en esos segundos finales, quizás podría bastarle.

Lo miró una última vez. Estaba listo para lo que seguía, así que cerró los ojos. Iba a ser como quedarse dormido. Como compartir una siesta eterna con aquel que tanto amaba.

La luz verde se acercaba. Acechaba, hasta que finalmente atacó. El maleficio asesino pegó sobre ellos.

Silencio. El mundo quedó en silencio. Todos esperaban. Estaban expectantes de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Incluso las estrellas ya visitaban tenuemente la noche para ver que ocurría. El segundero se detuvo. La tierra dejó de girar. El sol dejó de hacer fisión. Solo fue un segundo, pero todo se paró.

Una explosión de luz colmó el lugar. Una estela brillante enceguecedora contaminó los ojos de todos los allí presentes. Los relojes se reanudaron, la tierra volvió a girar, el sol siguió funcionando. Nadie podía darse el lujo de parar por tanto tiempo.

Trudy tuvo que voltearse. Una fuerza, como una especie de onda expansiva, apareció seguida de la explosión. Todo estuvo pintado de un color blanco total durante unos segundos, hasta que de apoco y a cuenta gotas fue desapareciendo.

Al cabo de un minuto, cuando la luz blanca desapareción, unos ojos verdes se abrieron una vez más. Sentía un pequeño temblor en todo el cuerpo. Esperaba estar muerto. Creía estar en el cielo o en algún tipo de paraíso. Sin embargo, a su alrededor vio la misma escena que creía haber abandonado hacia instantes. Seguía agarrando al sujeto que amaba, el de ojos grises. Aún sentía la brisa corriendo, la incomodidad que le producía el lodo ya seco. Todavía sentía, se palpaba, y era solido, no se traspasaba como lo hacían los espíritus.

Estaba mareado. Se dio vuelta y vio como una incrédula Trudy era llevada por unos oficiales del ministerio. En su cara se veía un escepticismo descomunal. Estaba a punto de la locura después de lo que había visto.

La imagen de doble paso a triple mientras más gente comenzaba acudir al sitio. Todos empezaron a alumbrar el lugar encandilando sus ojos. Estaba agotado. Alcanzó a recostarse antes de desmayarse definitivamente. Solo una última figura pudo distinguir antes de perder completamente el conocimiento. Era su padre, expectante y totalmente preocupado.

 

 

 

**_____________________________**

Albus sentía unas voces poco claras. Como unos susurros. Aún estaba dormido y su cuerpo luchaba por quedarse en ese estado. Pero el murmullo se hizo fuerte y se transformaron en risas. Las risas pasaron a gritos y así hasta que finalmente todo parecía la hinchada de un partido de Quiditch. Definitivamente no iba a poder dormir, la batalla ya estaba perdida, así que abrió los ojos.

Todos sus sentidos se cargaron. Veía lo que parecía ser el interior de una ambulancia, olía un aroma a flores artificial, sentía la boca seca y un dolor enorme lo torturaba por todo el cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza. Sin embargo se sentía limpio. Parecía no estar más el barro que se había pegado a su rostro. Estaba cómodo y fresco. Pero lo que más lo encendió fue escuchar dos voces conocidas. Dos voces familiares y cálidas a sus oídos.

De a poco Albus se sentó y se incorporó a Scorpius y Rose que estaban sentados a unos centímetros junto a él en la unidad médica.

"Necesito preguntar algo" dijo Albus frente a la sorpresa de los otros dos "Realmente estoy aquí?"

"Sí" dijeron ambos al unisono

"Y no fue todo un sueño? Pensé que me habían..."

"Asesinado?" preguntó Scorpius

"Sí... no fue así?"

"Sí... pero no" dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa

Albus no entendía nada pero empezó a tocarse el cuerpo. A abrazarse, a llorar de la emoción. Seguía vivo. Estaba entre ellos. No sabía como, pero había logrado evitar que la maldición asesina surta sus efectos.

"Rose... cómo estás... dónde has estado? Con Scorpius estuve hasta recién pero a ti te perdimos enseguida" preguntó Albus hacia su prima

"Oh, yo he estado en la mente de Trudy. Allí es al espeluznante lugar donde me llevó. Y doy crédito de ellos, es un calvario" dijo Rose muy seriamente

"En serio?"

"Sí, y deberías haber visto lo difícil que se ponía sobrevivir cuando ustedes lograban vencer algunos de sus 'juegos' como le decía ella" dijo Rose riendo "Por lo pronto yo ya estoy enterada de sus aventuras, estoy muy feliz de que todo haya salido bien al final"

"Tú no sabes lo que yo también lo estoy" dijo Albus para ser interrumpido por una mujer que abrió la puerta de la ambulancia.

Esa mujer resultó ser su tía, Hermione.

"Ohh Rose, cariño, ven aquí" dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija y comenzaba a besarla en la frente "Aquí estás, al fin, conmigo"

"Estoy bien mamá, ya estoy bien" dijo Rose incorporándose al abrazo

"Ya lo creo, todos estamos bien, y creo que es gracias a ellos" dijo mirando a Albus y a Scorpius "muchachos, felicitaciones, salvaron el mundo mágico. Y personalmente les agradezco porque me salvaron a mi. Estaré en deuda eternamente con ustedes"

"Puedes ayudarme ahora si quieres, tía. Evita que mi padre venga, o quítale el enojo, porque debe estar que arde" pidió Albus

"Está bien, lo ablandaré para ti. Igual no te turbes tanto por eso por que está mucho más preocupado que enojado" aseguró Hermione "Bueno, me retiro, tenemos una mujer que juzgar y un Departamento de Misterios que re ordenar. De vuelta, miles de gracias" dijo mientras se iba junto Rose quien se despidió con un apretón de manos a ambos

Albus y Scorpius quedaron solos. Era la primera vez desde que se reencontraron. La primera vez que estaban seguros y sin riesgo de muerte. Enseguida se tensaron en un profundo beso. Ahora podían disfrutarse, por fin podían estar juntos de verdad.

"Wow, todavía no puedo creer cómo es que sigo aquí... Trudy falló a caso?" preguntó Albus cuando se cortó el beso

"No, de hecho ejecutó muy bien el hechizo" respondió Scorpius con total sinceridad

"Y entonces... nadie sobrevive por lo que sabía..."

"Albus... recuerdas la profecía?" preguntó Scorpius

"Sí..."

"Decía que debías madurar, y que solo eso nos salvaría. Las profecías son hechas para ser cumplidas. Venciste el temor, te sacrificaste, creciste por dentro, la menta maduró. Por ende, el destino iba a ser lo necesario para que se cumpla"

"Wow, y yo pensé que solo era un chisme la profecía"

"Hay otra cosa más" confesó Scorpius

"Qué otra cosa?"

"Muchos están comparando tu supervivencia con la de tu padre"

"Qué hay para comparar?" dijo Albus enojado, como siempre, detestaba las comparaciones

"Ellos dicen que es el mismo elemento el que nos salvó"

"Cuál?"

"El amor, Albus"

"Cómo?" Albus estaba confundido

"Te sacrificaste por mi al igual que lo hizo la madre de Harry. Lo hiciste por amor. Porque me quieres, porque lo que tenemos es puro y verdadero. Y porque generamos magia. Una magia que no se aprende en los libros. Una magia que no se práctica con varita. Una magia difícil, pero que puede incluso vencer a la muerte" dijo Scorpius emocionado

Albus ni siquiera respondió, simplemente lo besó. Lo besó como nunca. Como hacia tiempo no besaba a nadie. Sus lenguas danzaban con pasión en la boca del otro. Estaban complementándose, uniéndose. Haciéndose uno, en ese amor que incluso los había salvado del destino final.

Sin embargo debieron cortar. Un sorprendido Draco abrió la puerta de la ambulancia.

"QUÉÉÉ?!!" dijo Draco totalmente atónito "Está bien... les daré un poco de espacio, sea lo que sea... esto..." dijo mientras daba media vuelta

"Papá... ven aquí..." dijo Scorpius mientras Draco reaparecía "Luego hablaremos de esto, ahora abrázame" dijo mientras lo tendía en un profundo abrazo. Había estado al borde de la muerte varias veces, y nada te sensibiliza más que eso, necesitaba sentir a su padre junto a él

"Escucha... tengo buenas noticias" dijo Draco que llevaba un sobre marrón 

"Cuáles son?" preguntó Scorpius entusiasmado. Hacia mucho que no escuchaba noticias junto con el adjetivo 'buenas' en una misma oración

"No tienes nada, los análisis dicen que no es la enfermedad de tu madre y podrás curarte. Llevará tiempo, pero no es mortal" dijo Draco mientras Scorpius lo abrazaba con más fuerza, en silencio, mientras varias lágrimas caían por su cara. Al fin, de una vez por todas, estaba saliendo el sol luego de su tormenta. Todo empezaba a estar en orden. como nunca antes lo había estado.

La puerta de la unidad médica se volvió a abrir y apareció Harry. Enseguida Albus le dio un abrazo. Aunque probablemente iba a jurar que era para evitar que lo regañe, en realidad lo necesitaba. Quería sentirse protegido después de todo lo que pasó.

"Ya... ya... hijo todo está bien" dijo Harry acariciándole la cabeza "Esta gente pagará por todo. Y debo decir que te felicito"

"Por qué?" preguntó Albus confundido

"Porque hiciste un gran servicio al mundo mágico"

"Pero yo me escapé... para salvarlo, pero me escapé... eso no te enoja?" dijo Albus soltándolo

"Debería... pero son situaciones excepcionales, a parte, todo gran fin requiere que a veces un par de reglas sean rotas, o no?" dijo Harry mientras recordaba sus viejas aventuras y como había sido bastante insolente con tal de salvar a todos los que amaba

"Oh hola Potter" dijo Draco estrechándole la mano al notar que Harry estaba presente y que ya había terminado de abrazar a su hijo

"Hola Malfoy" dijo Harry contestando el apretón para luego proceder a un pequeño abrazo. Albus y Scorpius reían e intercambiaban miradas cómplices. Era mejor que comienzan a llevarse bien desde ahora porque todo estaba a punto de cambiar 

"Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos llevemos los niños a casa, no lo crees Potter?" preguntó Draco

"Estoy de acuerdo Draco" dijo Harry

"JAMÁS" dijeron Albus y Scorpius al unisono

"Qué?" dijo Harry confundido

"Papá, son las 3 de la mañana, estamos cansados, tú tienes que seguir trabajando. No queremos ir a ningún lado. Queremos quedarnos a dormir aquí, tranquilos... y juntos" dijo Albus

"Juntos?!" preguntó Harry aturdido

"Larga historia, mañana hablamos, te parece? Estuve enfrentando al mal. Merezco un descanso, creo"

"Está bien, a ti te molesta Draco?"

"Para nada Harry" respondió el Malfoy

"Está bien, mañana hablaremos, que descansen" dijo Harry mientras ambos padres se retiraban

Cuando se fueron, Albus cerró la puerta de la ambulancia y se recostó juntó a Scorpius.

"Bien en qué estábamos antes de que tú padre nos interrumpa?" preguntó Albus

"En qué nuestro amor puede vencer a la muerte"

"Está bien, sigamos por favor haciendo crecer este elixir de vida"

"No creo que funcione así" dijo Scorpius "Pero se a donde quieres ir" dijo besándolo intensamente.

Ambos quedaron dormidos. Abrazados. Había sido un largo día. Quizás el más largo de todas sus vidas. Habían vivido emociones fuertes. El cansancio estaba justificado y merecían dormir. Al fin estaban seguros. Ningún mal los amenazaba. Ni siquiera ellos mismos. Estaban a salvo. Quedaban cosas por resolver, por hablar y por construir; pero eso sería tarea para mañana. Por lo pronto, estaban vivos. Y viendo las circunstancias recientes, eso era más que suficiente. Pero no sólo eso.

Estaban juntos. Y eso... era lo que más les importaba.


	28. [Scorbus] XXV (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus tiene varias charlas que dar y explicaciones que brindar.

El sol de a poco comenzaba a iluminar el nuevo día. Parecía que a él también le gustaba dormir en invierno, porque recién a las 8 AM salía de su cueva para cumplir su trabajo. Iluminar. Y solo eso. No podíamos pedirle más. No podíamos pedirle que caliente. Los 7 grados bajo cero no le permitían cumplir parte de su misión por más esfuerzo que pudiera hacer.

Así como el frío le impedía al sol brindar algo de calor a este inmenso y desolado planeta, también le impedía a Albus enfrentar lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar. Hoy era el día de charlas. Tenía que hablar con Georgia y prácticamente decirle que había sido una distracción. Auch, eso si que iba a doler.

Pero la más difícil de las contiendas le esperaba esta noche. Tenía que contarle a su familia de una vez por todas quien era en realidad. Qué sentía y por quién lo sentía.

Un yunque de miedos le apretaba el estómago. El frío penetraba hasta la fibra más honda de sus huesos. A veces se preguntaba si en realidad no estaba verdaderamente muerto y esto era una especie de ilusión, ya que no sentía el calor que la vida suele dar. Pero ese frío no era más que su propia mente tendiéndole trampas. Su propia existencia intentando detenerlo de eso que ocurriría hoy. Aquello que estaba por hacer. Lo que estaba por enfrentar. La verdad.

Necesitaba un poco de calor. No le importaba si venía del sol, un trago de ron o un abrazo a la estufa del Gran Salón. Precisaba urgentemente ver si el calor podía revivir parte de esa valentía que había usado ayer. Esa armadura que lo ayudó a enfrentar a los vestigios más inmensos del mal. Sin embargo parecía que esa fortaleza ya había perecido.

En todo el camino a Hogwarts se preguntaba si realmente era necesario hacer todo esto hoy. Tan solo un día después de haber pasado todo lo que pasó. ¿Era necesario?

Quizás no tanto, podría haber reordenado su vida de un paso a la vez. Pero como se pusieron los ojos a Scorpius cuando le dijo que iba a resolver todo lo más rápido posible era un incentivo. La calma parecía haberse apoderado del rostro de su chico cuando lo dijo. Y era entendible. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, Scorpius necesitaba por fin sentirse tranquilo. Sentirse seguro. No solo física sino también emocionalmente. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas saber con total firmeza de que nada más lo separaría del Potter, nunca más.

Y Albus tenía que darle esa seguridad. Se lo debía. Y más después de todo lo que él había dudado. Era hora de colocar una certeza en ese universo de vacilaciones en el que vivían. No podía dejar que Scorpius siga sintiendo que vivía sobre una cuerda floja, que cualquier mínima brisa lo haría caer de un lado o del otro del abismo. Merecía de una vez por todas poder hechar raíces.

Y allí estaban, las grandes puertas del castillo, esperando ser abiertas. Escondiendo a un mar de alumnos del otro lado. Se sentían amenazantes. Nadie sabía que había pasado en las últimas horas. El porque de llegar un día tarde. El porque de las innumerables cortaduras que tenía desparramadas por todo su cuerpo. Seguro estaban llenos de preguntas. Preguntas que no quería responderles.

Sin embargo, al fin y al cabo, era Albus Potter. A nadie le importaría que se hubiera salteado un día de clases porque salvó al mundo mágico de un terrible destino. Pero a Albus no le importaba. Ni siquiera un poquito. Porque quizás nadie sepa de sus hazañas. Tal vez nadie tenga un milímetro de idea de lo difícil que habían sido las últimas horas. Y por sobre todo de que casi muere. No obstante, nada de esto parecía malo si miraba su recompensa.

Había resuelto (o al menos parcialmente) el conflicto que tanto lo atormentó durante estos últimos 5 meses. Al fin volvió a sentir el tacto de Scorpius. De una vez por todas pudo ver su sonrisa reluciente una vez más. Por fin, aunque muy lentamente, las heridas dejaban de sangrar. Esa hemorragia constante parecía cerrarse. Aún muy tenuemente como para cantar victoria. Pero sin dudas después de todo lo que había pasado, este era un mágico respiro.

Ya dentro de Hogwarts, no faltó la visita obligada a la oficina de McGonagall. A pesar de que podía ser un héroe para muchos, para Minerva era un fugitivo que se había escapado bajo su guardia. Solo fueron unas cuantas palabras después de todo. Agresivas sílabas encadenadas con fuertes sogas que lo ahorcaban con cada oración que se formaba. La directora no lo iba a expulsar, pero si le impuso duros castigos que probablemente seguiría cumpliendo incluso ya terminado el colegio de tantos que habían sido. "Asistirás a todas las clases optativas", "Acompañarás a los de los cursos menores a Hogsmade", "Ayudarás a los elfos domésticos a preparar el almuerzo y la Cena durante todos los fines de semanas", "Formarás parte del equipo que se encarga de limpiar el campo de quidditch luego de los partidos", entre muchos otros.

Sin embargo sabía que lo peor no venía por el lado de Minerva. Lo peor aún estaba por venir. Iba a tener que romperle el corazón primero a Georgia y luego dejar que su padre lo regañe y le ponga mil peros por estar con alguien de la enemiga familia Malfoy. Al final de cuentas, sus miedos eran razonables. Eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacerles frente. Huir nunca fue la solución a nada. Incluso ayer con Trudy, solo pudieron vencerla cuando los capturó y tuvieron que enfrentarla cara a cara. Y era hora que haga lo mismo con su más grande enemiga, la realidad.

Bajó desde la oficina de la directora hasta los sótanos donde también se encontraba la cocina. Después de golpetear los barriles al ritmo de Helga Hufflepuff (tal como Georgia le había enseñado) la entrada apareció frente a él. Unas miradas acechantes de varios estudiantes de Hufflepuff lo seguían, cada uno preguntándose que hacia ahí. Para no levantar tantas sospechas enseguida preguntó a una chica que se encontraba sentada frente al fuego si la conocía a Georgia y donde se encontraba.

Tras entrar por uno de los dos túneles que conectan a las habitaciones, Albus llegó al frente de la puerta de la habitación de Georgia. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza en ese momento. ¿Realmente tenía que hacerlo? ¿No podía simplemente dar media vuelta y salir corriendo?

No. No podía seguir huyendo. Ya había llegado hasta acá. Debía hacerlo. Y tenía que ser ahora. 

Dos knocks a la puerta y una cálida voz enseguida lo invitó a pasar.

Del otro lado había dos Hufflepuff recostadas en sus camas con unos libros, probablemente haciendo las primeras tareas del semestre, mientras que Georgia se hallaba en un rincón con un lienzo en blanco esperándola para llenarlo de color y vida. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una muy trabajada trenza y un vestido bastante delgado considerando el frío demencial que hacia tiritar al resto. Pero así era Georgía, una interminable fuente de calor, de vigor y energía, incluso en invierno. 

"Ohh chicas, miren quien ha llegado!" dijo una de las chicas que estaba acostada dejando su libro a un costado "Georgia, ha llegado tu príncipe serpiente"

Georgia se volteó para mirarlo. Una sonrisa mucho más reluciente de la que ya llevaba se pinceló instantáneamente en su rostro. Esto mortificó un poco a Albus. 'Ay Georgia, si solo supieras lo que estoy a punto de hacer' pensaba. Enseguida se acercó y la tendió en un abrazo, para evitar que ella tomé la delantera y lo bese. 

"Albus, cómo estás?" dijo Georgia con su dulce voz "Me he preocupado, te desapareciste sin siquiera decir nada, pregunté por todas partes donde te encontrabas, incluso fui con McGonagall pero no me ha dicho nada" lucía algo enojada, pero eso nunca hacia que desapareciese la calidez en su tono

"Sí, lo sé, han sido unas muy estresantes 24 horas, perdona" dijo Albus con la cabeza baja

"Encima tienes varias cortaduras, qué te ha pasado?" Georgia lucía preocupada

"Umm, creo que deberíamos hablar"

"Está bien, hablemos" dijo Georgia sentándolo en su cama. Albus dirigió una mirada a sus compañeras y enseguida entendieron que la charla tenía que ser 'a solas'. Las dos salieron enseguida dejando la puerta cerrada para que tengan la mayor privacidad posible

Albus se quedó un instante mirando a la nada. Tenía miedo y sinceramente no sabía por donde empezar. Frente a sus ojos imaginaba cada una de las situaciones. Y todo terminaba en tres pilares. Enojo, dolor y tristeza. Los pilares de una tragedia llamada "Corazón Roto". Una tragedia que daña hasta lo más profundo del alma. 

Ese instante se transformó en minutos y Georgia se desesperó.

"Qué pasa Albus?"

"Nada, solo que no sé por donde puedo comenzar" dijo Albus insertándose de vuelta en tiempo y espacio "Te aviso que tienes prohibido decir 'por el principio', okey?"

"Está bien, pero empieza contándome porque tienes todas esas marcas y cicatrices" dijo Goergia agarrándole una de las manos "Estás lucen realmente feas, qué te ha pasado?"

"Scorpius" dijo Albus tragando saliva "Volvió de Estados Unidos"

"Ahh, que interesante Albus, pero una vez más, eso no me dice nada, que te pasó"

"Estaba enfermo, quisimos con Rose ir a visitarlo, por eso escapamos, y bueno, luego la cosa se fue complicando..."

"En qué sentido se fue complicando?" preguntó Georgia inquieta "Aparte, no estabas peleado con él?"

"Sí... o algo así. Pero no importa, la cuestión es que cuando llegamos el padre nos recibió y nos dijo que alguien lo secuestró. Seguimos un rastro, lo encontramos y nos enfrentamos a una loca del Ministerio que lo tenía captivo y quería hacerlo cometer una masacre para dañar su reputación y la del ministerio, para terminar con la Ministra de Magia" dijo Albus, inhalando una bocanada de aire, ya que había dicho todo tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de respirar "Como veras no fue nada fácil. Yo sé que no parece tener mucho sentido"

"En absoluto" dijo Georgia

"Lo entiendo, y quedan muchos huecos en la narración, pero no es lo importante aquí"

"Y qué es lo importante entonces? Albus tu vida estuvo en peligro, no esperes que no me preocupe" 

"Está bien, Geor, pero no tienes porque"

"Cómo que no tengo porque? Soy tu novia Albus" dijo Georgia extremadamente confundida 

"De eso se trata" dijo Albus mirando hacia un costado

"Cómo?" dijo Georgia mirándolo fijamente "Cómo, Albus?" repitió la pregunta mientras su tono de voz se volvía rasposo

"Creo que ya entendiste a qué me refiero"

"Claro que sí, pero quiero que los digas" dijo Georgia totalmente fuera de sí "QUIERO QUE TENGAS LA VALENTÍA DE DECIRLO" el pilar del enojo se estaba levantando

"Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí en este tiempo, realmente fuiste de mucha ayuda, pero me parece que es hora de decir adiós" dijo Albus mientras las lágrimas en los ojos de Georgia comenzaban aparecer

"Por qué, Albus? Por qué? A caso no fui suficiente?"

"No por favor, no te hagas ese tipo de preguntas" le dijo Albus agarrándole la mano mientras la acariciaba "Eres bonita, alegre, llena de felicidad y talento. Suficiente te queda pequeño, estás muy por encima de ese estándar"

"Y entonces?"

"No quiero dañarte Georgia" 

"Total ya lo estás haciendo" dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían a caudales. El segundo pilar, el del dolor, ya estaba casi edificado, solo le faltaba una pieza para estar completo

"Es que mi corazón siempre le perteneció a alguien más, solo que era muy ciego para verlo" el último ladrillo ya estaba colocado, el dolor ahora era pleno y muy fuerte. Georgia se quedó en silencio un largo rato. Le dolía como el infierno y la muchacha no sabía que decir. "Te aseguró que jamás quise que esto termine así. No quería hacerte mal. Pero no puedo continuar esta mentira, porque va a terminar consumiendome" dijo Albus intentando que reaccione

"Al menos se puede saber a quién realmente le pertenece?" dijo Georgia mirándolo "Es él, cierto?" 

'Él'. No era un nombre, pero al final de cuentas, ambos sabían a quien hacían referencia. Y pareciera que quizás muchos más se habrán dado cuenta si fue tan obvio para ella.

"De hecho sí" dijo Albus mientras se paraba para retirarse del la habitación. No había mucho más para decir, y ver el dolor que ella sentía le dolía a él también. 

"Qué debo hacer con todos estos recuerdo felices qué tengo en la cabeza si fueron una mentira? Desecharlos?" acá aparecía el último pilar, la tristeza, por ver no solo como todo terminaba, sino por ver que en realidad quizás nunca existió. La tragedia estaba completa.

"Seguro alguien te llenará de mejores recuerdos y de la felicidad que nunca te pude dar, no renuncies al amor por mi culpa"

"De hecho creo que en algún momento voy a agradecértelo" dijo Georgia mientras se limpiaba los ojos 

"Por qué?" preguntó Albus totalmente confundido

"Porque me servirá de inspiración para mi arte. Así que, Gracias. Ahora por favor retírate, y no quiero verte por los próximos 5 meses, o 5 lustros, o 5 siglos. Lo iré viendo con el tiempo"

"Adiós" dijo Albus cerrando la puerta, dejando a Georgia y su corazón roto del otro lado.

Respiró. Se sentía terrible. No la amaba. Sin embargo la quería, había desarrollado algún tipo de afecto. Y verla destruida no le hacia bien. Pero en algún momento iba a tener que ocurrir, mejor temprano que tarde.

Una vibración en su bolsillo lo sacó del trance de sus pensamientos. Cuando agarró su celular vio que era un mensaje de Scorpius. Decía _'Estoy en Londres. Le he contado a mi padre sobre ti mientras esperábamos en la clínica'_ y nada más. El corazón de Albus había subido hasta su garganta mientras veía el **Escribiendo...** sobre el icono del contacto de Scorpius. Se estaba tardando una eternidad. Y eso no le gustaba nada. Cada segundo más que pasaba su cabeza imaginaba miles de situaciones. Y ninguna era positiva.

Un pitido sonó. El mensaje estaba ahí esperando ' _Al principio no le gustó. Reacción habitual, y más considerando que va a tener que tratar de consuegro a Harry Potter. Pero luego se calmó y me felicitó. Dice que espera lo mejor para_ ** _nosotros_** _y me dijo que mientras sea feliz, mucho no le iba a importar con quien este.  Ah y espera, te quiere enviar un audio'._

Abajo estaba un pequeño audio de 12 segundos _"Albus, primero que nada bienvenido a la familia. Segundo, espero que cuides a Scorpius. Fuera de eso, felicitaciones muchachos. Te espero pronto en casa para que visites a mi hijo hasta que pueda volver a Hogwarts"._

A

l final había un último mensaje de Scorpius ' _Sobre mi estado de salud, he mejorado increíblemente. Me van a tener una semana más en casa y luego volveré a Hogwarts. Pero estoy excelente. En cierto modo creo que esto es gracias a ti, me salvaste mucho más que de Trudy. Espero que vengas que ya te extraño. Te amo Al <3'._

El corazón de Albus saltó desde su caja torácica para enviarse a través de su celular hasta Scorpius. O así lo sintió Albus. Estaba profundamente feliz. Que Draco los acepte era excelente. La mitad del trabajo estaba hecho. Y la mitad de sus miedos se había esfumado también. 

En seguida le escribió, Scorpius tendía a ponerse un poco agresivo con los vistos _'Me súper alegro corazón, dile a tu padre que te cuidaré muchísimo. Ahora me toca hablar a mi :( luego te cuento'_. Casi al instante llegó la respuesta de Scorpius _'No debería pasar nada malo. Son tu familia, te quieren. Éxitos. Avísame si necesitas algo.'._

**__________________________**

El día trascurrió con tranquilidad. No lo obligaron a tener clases. No merecía eso después de todo el estrés que había pasado, y que de hecho, estaba pasando. Lo único que hizo fue ponerse un poco al día con sus asignaturas y merendó con Rose, quien se alegró muchísimo sobre las últimas novedades de Scorpius. 

Estaban por ser las 18 hs. De acuerdo a lo que habían pautado, su padre lo pasaría a buscar a esa hora y lo llevaría al Ministerio donde le harían algunas preguntas. No quería retrasar todo, así que se preparó y fue rápidamente a la puerta principal. 

Ni un minuto más tarde, ni un minuto más temprano, a las 18 hs apareció Harry Potter junto a él. Rápidamente, sin saludo, lo agarró del brazo y desaparecieron.

En unos instantes ya se habían aparecido otra vez. Pero el lugar era diferente a lo que esperaba. No estaban en alguna de las oscuras oficinas del Ministerio. O en las afueras de la ruidosa Londres. Todo era apacible, y ciertamente familiar.

Era su casa. Su hogar. Muy diferente al escenario que esperaba. O para el que se había preparado. 

"Padre, no iba haber un interrogatorio con los del ministerio?" preguntó Albus 

"Para algo soy el jefe de la Oficina de Aurores Albus, lo haremos aquí, en casa, en la comodidad y tranquilidad familiar"

Albus se quedó cayado y lo siguió hasta la cocina donde estaba su madre preparando unos pastelillos y té para compartir. Ginny, al verlo, corrió enseguida hacia él dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Ohhh Albus, me tuviste tan preocupada" dijo su madre mientras le daba besos en la mejilla 

"Nos preocupaste" dijo su padre incorporándose al abrazo. 

Por un momento, solo por un instante, Albus se sintió amado. Era un sentimiento muy nuevo dentro de él. Recién estaba comenzando a germinar. Pero se sentía bien. Solo esperaba que sea así luego de lo que estaba a punto de decirles.

Tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa circular y su padre empezó a hacerle preguntas.

"Bien Albus, se totalmente sincero, ¿Conocían Rose y tú los planes de la señora Trelawney o que se toparan con ella fue mera coincidencia?" preguntó Harry

"Mera coincidencia"

"Y hablaron antes con ella? Conocías que trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios?"

"Sí y sí"

"Se más específico Albus" ordenó Harry

"Sí hablamos antes con ella y sí sabíamos que trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios" dijo Albus confundido, no sabía que era lo que exactamente su padre esperaba que le diga

"Eso ya lo dijiste, me refiero a la situación en la que ocurrió" dijo Harry algo molesto

"Cariño, tenle paciencia, ha tenido unas horas bastante complejas, se más explicativo" le dijo Ginny a Harry poniendo su mano sobre el hombro, intentando tranquilizarlo. Cuando Harry Potter trabajaba, se ponía demasiado serio. Y quizás se olvidaba que estaba hablando y sometiendo a su 'infame interrogatorio' a su propio hijo.

"Fuimos a consultarle por un problema de Scorpius, y en ese contexto nos dijo que podía ayudarnos a partir de los contactos que tenía en el Departamento de Misterios" dijo Albus, sabiendo que la siguiente pregunta que su padre iba hacer no quería responderla

"Y de qué problema estamos hablando?" preguntó Harry. 'Bingo' pensó Albus

"Me parece que deberías preguntarle a él, es bastante privado"

"Desde lo que pasó, nada es privado. Aparte si es tan privado, por qué te contó a tí?"

"Privado para ti"

"Allbusss" dijo Harry a punto de regañarlo cuando Ginny volvió a detenerlo

"Albus, cariño, omite las partes sensibles si quieres, pero es importante para papá, para su trabajo, y para tu seguridad que es lo que más nos importa" dijo Ginny mirándolo fijamente a Harry "que confíes, que nos cuentes que pasó"

"Está bien mamá" Albus hizo una pausa para pensar lo que estaba a punto de decir "Scorpius tenía sueños raros, que se repetían. Entonces fuimos a consultarle a ella, ya que es una profesora de Adivinación, por lo que pensamos que sería buena idea. De hecho lo fue, en cierto modo... nos reveló una profecía que al final pudimos usar en su contra y nos salvó"

"Preguntaría sobre la profecía pero no me vas a responder" dijo Harry "No puedo evitar notar hijo que hablas mucho de un 'nosotros'... ¿Por qué razón lo haces?" 

"Será porque es mi mejor amigo y pasaba todo el tiempo junto a él?" Albus no quería llegar tan rápido a esa parte. Pero parecía que su padre estaba llevando las riendas de la conversación directo hacia allí

"Está bien, pero reportes de averiguaciones que hice me dicen que ustedes dos estaban distanciados, incluso Scorpius estaba en Ilvermorny, no tenías mucho contacto con él como para escaparte del colegio e ir a buscarlo" la respuesta de Harry había sido fulminante. Estaba difícil explicar la situación sin explicar bien que era lo que _en realidad_ pasaba.

"Todo lo que pasó se trató de nosotros papá"

"A qué te refieres?" 

"Claro. Nuestro distanciamiento, su ida a Ilvermorny, mi ida a rescatarlo, se trató de nosotros. De nuestra relación"

"De qué relación me hablas Albus?" preguntó Harry prestándole mucha atención

"De nuestra relación"

"No estás diciéndome nada, explícate mejor"

"No sé si quiero" dijo Albus haciendo una pausa "Realmente no sé si quiero"

"Por qué no?"

"Por qué me odiarás"

"De qué hablas Albus?"

"De que eramos más que amigos, padre, de eso"

Un silencio se produjo en el medio. Esta no era la forma en que quería comunicarlo. Quería relatar la historia completa. Que entiendan todo lo que había sufrido. Pero los nervios y la rapidez con que se tejía la conversación lo llevó a revelarlo así. Su madre no lo miraba a él, lo miraba a su padre. Todos querían ver la reacción de Harry.

"Haces referencia a qué..."dijo Harry con cara de horror

"Eramos pareja, o esto intentamos ser, hasta que los miedos me destruyeron por dentro, y por eso nos distanciamos" dijo Albus con el poco coraje que le quedaba. Estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Porque por la primera reacción que había tenido su padre, sabía que esto no iba a terminar para nada bien.

Su madre tenía su mano tapándole la boca. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran compasivos. Y su tez relajada. Pero las expresiones de Harry eran diferentes. Sus ojos estaban muy expandidos. Sus rasgos demostraban intensidad. Apretaba los dientes. Se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se agarraba el pelo. Parecía que iba arrancárselo. Miró hacia arriba, como si estuviera pensando. Era interesante imaginarse que podía estar imaginando esa cabeza. Seguro pensaba en algún tipo de hechizo o maldición que la familia Draco le haya hecho a su hijo que pudiera explicar esto. Pero no se trataba de ninguna maldición. Quizás hasta era una bendición. Era amor. Y al fin y al cabo, se manifieste como se manifieste, siempre es la cosa más pura y real que se pudiera apoderar de nosotros.

"Tú... hablas en serio?...Realmente quieres decir que tú y Scorpius?... No. Estás confundido, aún eres muy pequeño para saber... No... No... No puede ser" dijo Harry mientras miraba ahora al suelo

"Siempre seré pequeño para saber, padre? Tengo 16 años. Me parece que para saber lo que siento ya estoy lo suficientemente preparado" dijo Albus aún intentando retener las lágrimas

"Pero qué van a pensar de nosotros? Por Dios, esto no es bueno, no es para nada bueno" 

"En serio, en serio estás pensando en eso?" preguntó Albus "En serio piensas en lo que van a pensar los demás antes en que en lo que yo siento? En cómo me destruí por dentro para evitar desilusionar al resto? En cómo le rompí el corazón y envié lejos a Scorpius por mis miedos? EN SERIO TIENES LA DECENCIA DE PENSAR EN ESO?" las lágrimas comenzaron a correr, le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa con su mano

"Señorito, trate bien los muebles y no me hagas tantas cuestiones Albus Severus que los que deberían estar enojados aquí somos nosotros, no tú" dijo Harry mientras Ginny lo miraba con cara de lástima. Seguía en silencio, pero quería gritarle más fuerte que lo que Albus lo hacia. Estaba destruyendo al hijo de ambos, cuando en situaciones como estas tenía que hacer todo lo contrario

"Realmente me estás retando por lo que siento? Realmente estás enojado por el amor que le tengo a Scorpius? No lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que realmente tenga que soportar esta discusión. Ya es lo suficientemente difícil todo para mi como por sobre todo tener que soportarte" Albus estaba totalmente quebrado "Sabes qué?  Scorpius se lo dijo a su padre, y no hizo ninguna cuestión. Porque él lo quiere de verdad. Porque haría cualquier cosa por su hijo. De ti no se si pueda decir lo mismo. Por ti me he ocultado. Por ti he sufrido. Por ti y solo por ti monté todo el circo que monté en los últimos meses. SOLO POR TI PAPÁ. INTENTE SER DIFERENTE, PERO NO PUEDO. Sabes qué? No vales la pena. No lo vales, vete con tus amigos del ministerio. Disfruta que tu 'reputación' no este dañada mientras dure, porque te aviso que nadie me detendrá más. Porque casi mueren personas por mis errores. Es hora de tomar el camino correcto. El correcto para mi, el que quiero. Y si me tengo que alejar de ti para eso, lo haré" tras eso Albus salió corriendo subiendo las escaleras. No quería que lo siguieran viendo como estaba. Débil. Abajo se escuchaban los gritos de su madre, probablemente regañando a su padre. Intentó comprender algo de lo que decía pero era indescifrable. 

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tiró contra su cama a llorar. Todo había salido mal. Muy mal. Se esperaba una reacción dura, pero no esa reacción. No la cantidad de incoherencias que lanzó. Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le dolía.

Le dolía demasiado. Ese sentimiento de amor que había sentido unos minutos antes no sabía si lo volvería a sentir otra vez. Y quizás era fuerte, pero aún seguía necesitando y quería el cariño de sus padres, a pesar de todo.

Su teléfono vibró y lo sacó un rato de la penumbra en la que se hallaba. Era un mensaje de Scorpius. 'Cómo ha ido todo?' preguntaba. Albus enseguida le escribió _'Terrible'._ En un instante blo vio. No respondió nada. Raro en Scorpius que siempre está pendiente del celular es súper atento. Quizás estaba procesandolo, al igual que él. Albus bloqueó el celular y se tiró contra su cama esperando poder dormir un poco. 

Sin embargo, jamás pudo. Un minuto más tarde sintió un pequeño ruido al cual no el dio importancia. Y al segundo tenía una cabeza rubia besándole el cuello. Era Scorpius. Había aparecido en la habitación de Albus

"Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Albus sorprendido

"Pensé que quizás quisieras venir a casa, a dormir, y más después del mensaje que me enviaste" dijo Scorpius besándolo "Estás bien? Tienes los ojos muy rojos, seguro estuviste llorando, ven aquí" le dijo mientras le apoyaba la cabeza a Albus contra su pecho y le hacia caricias. Caricias que quizás podían traer un poco de suavidad a esa alma maltratada. 

"Quiero irme contigo Scorp, vámonos" dijo Albus mientras lo miraba "No me importa que se enojen o que mañana tenga que volver a Hogwarts, quiero disfrutar mi vida contigo. Ahora mismo" en seguida se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar algo de ropa que tenía a mano en una mochila. El resto estaba en su carrito de Hogwarts ya listo. Además dejó una nota que seguro notarían cuando dejaran de gritar. Decía 'Me fui a casa de Scorpius. Estoy bien. No me vengan a buscar por ahora'

"Vamos?" preguntó Scorpius ya listo

"Vamos" dijo Albus agarrando de la mano a Scorpius

Enseguida se aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy. El lugar era inmenso y estaba totalmente vacío. Eran solo ellos dos. Como siempre debería ser. Rápidamente buscaron comida en la exorbitante cocina y se acostaron en la habitación de Scorpius a ver una película. Cuando terminó empezaron a conversar

"Cuéntame" dijo Scorpius mientras se servía unos nachos"Qué tal con Georgia?"

"Comparado con los de mis padres, razonablemente bien. Hasta me dijo que me iba a terminar agradeciendo porque iba a ser una buena inspiración para su arte" dijo Albus riéndose

"Así me gustas, cuando sonríes" dijo Scorpius dándole un pequeño beso "No por como luces, sino por ti, porque estás feliz, y eso es lo que siempre quiero para ti Albus"

"No es fácil con todo lo que me pasa" dijo Albus

"Piensa que estás mejor que ayer, estamos juntos, ya nadie nos está amenazando de muerte ni nada por el estilo" 

"Puede ser que estés en lo correcto, pero debes entender que me duele mucho lo que acaba de pasar"

"Claro que lo entiendo, pero no lo pienses tanto. Piensa el aquí. El ahora. Estamos solos, juntos. Eso es lo importante en este momento. Aparte creo que tu padre necesita tiempo, nada más"

"No te conté nada de la conversación, cómo sabes que fue mi padre el que arruinó todo?" dijo Albus sorprendido

"Lo supuse, en parte porque las madres suelen ser más compasivas, creo yo, y porque tú y tu padre tienen una relación que vive haciendo corto circuitos. Seguro siente que esto solo es algo más con lo que intentas desafiarlo"

"Pero no es así, por favor no lo justifiques"

"No lo justifico, seguro fue terrible. Pero al final de cuentas tenemos que terminar perdonándolos, cierto?" dijo Scorpius "Estoy intentando darte razones para que llegado el momento lo perdones"

"No quiero perdonarlo, o no quiero hacerlo ahora, Scorpius no estás ayudando, estás raro"

"Es que quiero que todo esté en paz. Si que tú padre nos ponga tantas objeciones es el motivo del porque estás mal, pasa a ser mi principal objetivo terminar con eso, arreglarlo" 

"Eres un ángel Scorp. ¿Qué hice para merecerte? Y más después de todo lo que yo te hice sufrir" dijo Albus jugando con su pelo

"Me has salvado la vida, no solo ayer sino muchas veces" dijo Scorpius "Cuando entramos a Hogwarts y me elegiste. Cuando a tu manera estuviste luego de que mi madre murió. Por llevarme de viaje y por preocuparte en que todo sea perfecto mientras estuvimos juntoa, al menos antes de que empezarás con todos tus miedos. Eres todo para mi, y no importa todo lo que me has hecho sufrir. El destino me ha demostrado que no nos queda más remedio que estar juntos. Y más después de todo lo que pasamos"

"Siempre eres tan tierno. Realmente te amo Scorpius" dijo Albus empezando a besarlo con intensidad.

Albus se sentía bien. Scorpius tenía razón. Importaba el ahora. Había que darle tiempo al tiempo y esperar que todo se solucione. Solo esperaba ser poder capaz de aquello que Scorpius dijo que iba a tener que hacer. Perdonar. 

Era difícil para él. Era difícil quizás para cualquiera tener que perdonar a alguien que se enojo por lo que sos. Por algo que no elegiste. Y más de quien se supone que debe amarte. Incondicionalmente. O a caso el vínculo cambio por estar con un chico? A caso ha dejado de ser su hijo del medio? A veces era difícil de entender a las personas. Pero más difícil parecía ser contenerse de herirlas. Y nadie se había contenido con él. 

Pero su cabeza no lo tuvo allí durante mucho tiempo. Los pensamientos fluyeron rápidamente, volviendo a la realidad, cuando los besos empezaron a multiplicarse. Cada vez que sus labios se encontraban escalaban un nuevo nivel. Las caricias aparecieron tímidamente para luego pasar a ser el centro de atención de esas escenario que eran sus cuerpos. Se esparcían de un lado a otro, adentrándose por debajo de las gruesas prendas de invierno, invadiendo esa virgen piel con sus huellas dactilares. Y con ese nivel era utópico no estar allí. Pensar en otra cosa que no sea como Scorpius estaba jugando con él hubiera sido la tarea de algún alquimista intentando hacer lo imposible posible.

Sin aviso alguno Scorpius se puso sobre él y continuó besándolo. Las respiraciones se estaban acelerando. El contacto del uno con el otro estaba levantando la temperatura del lugar. El rubio se sentó sobre Albus para continuar besándolo más cómodo. Albus estaba comenzando a excitarse. No pudo aguantarlo. La sangre empezó a fluir rápidamente a la _zona_. Ambos lo notaron.

"Disculpa" dijo Albus entre los besos

"No, yo estoy igual" eso era información nueva para Albus, dato que le gustaba que así sea

Ambos sabían que era lo que seguía. Lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Y ambos lo querían. 

"Scorp, estás bien como para lo que sigue?"

"Tú no te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien, tú quieres seguir?"

"Por supuesto"

"Entonces hagámoslo"

**...**


	29. [Scorbus] XXV (Parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación

                    

La lluvia era torrencial. Golpeaba con fuerza el techo de la mansión. Por momentos no se sabía si se estaba realmente en la Malfoy Mannor o en una trinchera, a la espera de un bombardeo. Un bombardeo perteneciente una batalla de proporciones enormes. Un bombardeo dentro de una gran guerra.

En la mansión, separados de la lluvia y de los varios grados bajo cero del exterior, protegidos de la extrema naturaleza, se estaba dando otra guerra. Una batalla de roces. Un bombardeo de besos afilados que impactaban sobre el torso desnudo del otro. Quizás no dejaban huecos de destrucción. Pero si dejaban innumerables marcas violaceas. Rastros. Rastros de una lujuria que quería ser desatada. Signos de sentimientos que habían estado encadenado durante mucho tiempo. Dos serpientes que al fin, después de tanto, salían de ese eterno cautiverio.

Hacia ya varios minutos que las camisetas estaban en el suelo. Las sabanas le hacían compañía. En la inmensidad de la cama solo estaban ellos dos. Entrelazados. Scorpius se iba adueñando progresivamente del cuerpo de Albus. Había avanzado besándolo desde las clavículas, pasando por su cuello, hasta terminar en su boca. Rozaban narices. Ambos sonreían. Ojos cerrados. Lo disfrutaban. Sin duda estaban saboreando la situación. 

Scorpius cortó el momento y rápidamente descendió hasta el pantalón de Albus. Se lo sacó prácticamente de un tirón, con la mayor violencia posible. Parecía que Scorpius se había hartado de los juegos. Ahora quería acción.

Pasó su lengua por el contorno que se dibujaba en la tela del bóxer estampado de corazones.  Encima de él, Albus ya estaba suplicando. Scorpius lo entretuvo un poco más. Daba pequeños besos. Besos que ponían a Albus en otra dimensión. 

Finalmente, Scorpius quitó el bóxer con cuidado. Despacio. Con suavidad, viendo como la cara de Albus se transformaba en un pedido urgente de "ya hazlo de una vez!". Enseguida Scorpius se encontró con el miembro de Albus. Era un poco más pequeño que el suyo, no mucho. Pero sin duda era mucho más grueso. Eso le iba a complicar un poco la existencia.

"Al fin" dijo Albus cuando le terminó de quitar el bóxer en clara señal de protesta

"Sorry. Solo quiero... disfrutar... tú sabes" dijo Scorpius un poco tímido "se supone que esta es... bueno... es nuestra primera vez... y bueno... yo"

Pero Albus no lo dejó terminar. Se abalanzó sobre Scorpius besándolo para luego decirle.

"Lo haré especial" dijo Albus acariciándolo "Lo haremos especial" dijo volviéndolo a besar

Scorpius cortó el beso tirándolo contra la cama con fuerza. Enseguida agarró el pene de Albus entre sus manos y le dijo

"Será especial, pero no te me abalances, recuerda que yo estoy al mando" 

Scorpius tenía el miembro de Albus en sus manos. El grosor lo hacia más interesante. Sentía que al fin estaba jugando con un pene de verdad, robusto, no como con el suyo que era bastante más delgado y parecía que sujetara algo totalmente frágil y a punto de romperse. A continuación comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el glande. Albus se estremecía con cada toque. Scorpius era tan delicado que hacia que cada sensación se expandiera al máximo.

Luego empezó a succionar. Subía y bajaba por el tallo, introduciendo cada vez más la longitud de Albus a su garganta. Albus respiraba profundo. Lo sufría. En cada movimiento hacia una visita rápida al cielo para luego volver al infierno. Y sinceramente, no sabía en cual quería quedarse.

Scorpius comenzó a ir más rápido. Por momentos paraba y se concentraba besando un lado u otro del falo para luego volver a mamarlo todo. La rapidez empezó a jugarle en contra. Albus sabía que estaba por acabar.

"Scorp... creo que debes parar o bueno... voy a..." pero Scorpius no prestó atención, aumentó la velocidad. Parecía como si realmente ansiara que Albus acabara en su boca. 

La velocidad aumentaba. Cada segundo más representaba un esfuerzo enorme por parte de Albus para evitarlo. El placer comenzaba a desbordarlo. No pudo aguantar más y finalmente acabó. Varios chorros salieron eyectados dentro de la boca de Scorpius. 

Scorpius continuó a medida que el pene de Albus se encogía. Luego lo soltó para tragar el liquido. Puso una cara rara. No era lo que imaginaba, pero tampoco le disgustaba.

"Ahora es mi turno" dijo Albus recostando a Scorpius dispuesto a tomar su lugar

Albus le quitó el bóxer negro con rapidez. Quería volver a repetir el encuentro con el miembro de Scorpius que había tenido hace unos meses. Y allí estaba. Grande como siempre, con ese glande desproporcionado que le costaba introducir en su boca. Pero ya lo conocía. Ya sabía que debía hacer así que comenzó a succionarlo lentamente. Jugaba especialmente con la cabeza contorneando con su lengua la forma. Scorpius no parecía muy entretenido. Albus lo vio un par de veces por encima y su cara no se inmutaba. Era un gesto de aburrimiento. Enseguida se preocupó.

"Qué pasa Scorp?" 

"Nada Al, solo que esto ya lo conozco, ya lo hemos hecho, no hay mucha emoción. Me parece que deberíamos ir al siguiente nivel" dijo Scorpius decidido

"Siguiente nivel?" dijo Albus tragando saliva

"Tú sabes..." dijo Scorpius "Acuéstate boca abajo"

"Wo wo wo tranquilo" dijo Albus haciendo un gesto con las manos "Por qué yo debo ir primero? A caso tienes poción lubricante y todo lo necesario?"

"La he preparado hace un par de horas"

"Osea qué ya tenías planeado todo esto?"

"Podría decirse que sí" dijo Scorpius "Ahora, boca abajo por favor" ordenó Scorpius buscando la poción lubricante para humectar uno de sus dedos

"Espera espera espera" dijo Albus mirándolo a los ojos "Tengo miedo" 

"No tienes porque tenerlo" dijo Scorpius apoyando su mano arriba de uno de los hombros de Albus "No haremos nada que no quieras. Iré despacio. Seré caballero, no te preocupes" 

"Otra cosa más" dijo Albus mirando al suelo "No sé como decirlo..."

"Qué es? Vamos. Ya deberías tener la suficiente confianza"

"Yo... también quiero... tú sabes... no solo ser quien recibe..." dijo Albus totalmente incómodo

"Oh ya veo" dijo Scorpius rodando lo ojos "Por supuesto, podemos ser flexibles en eso. Primero voy yo, y luego vienes tú, te parece?"

"Hecho" dijo Albus dándole la mano para luego proceder a recostarse

Albus solo oía por encima de él como Scorpius abría el recipiente que contenía la poción. Los nervios lo invadían. La ansiedad se desparramaba por todo su cuerpo. Enseguida sintió a Scorpius humectando su entrada. Aún no había introducido nada pero ya estaba estremeciéndose. Sudaba mucho. 

"Allí va el primero" avisó Scorpius. Albus apretó los dientes. Esperaba sufrimiento. 

Pero como siempre, Albus suele sobre dimensionar todo. Prácticamente en una fracción de segundo tenía el dedo de Scorpius jugando dentro de él. Ni siquiera lo sintió. Rápidamente se sintió cómodo y le pidió que agregará otro. Pronto Scorpius llegó al punto de Albus. Apretaba despacio. No quería que Albus llegara al climax tan rápido, ya que eso vendría después. 

Scorpius retiró sus dedos y Albus empezó a gemir. Después de todo lo estaba disfrutando, no quería que se vayan. Pero Scorpius ya tenía preparado otra cosa para el.

"Creo que es la hora Al"

"Okey..." dijo nervioso Albus. Dos dedos habían sentado bien, pero no era lo mismo que todo un miembro. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo nervios había algo en la situación que lo excitaba. El hecho de que estaba por sentir a Scorpius dentro de él hacia que su cuerpo este sofocándose por un sentimiento de deseo interminable. Ya no aguantaba más. Estaba aterrorizado, pero no le importaba más. Solo quería por fin estar unido a Scorpius.

Scorpius recostó a Albus boca arriba y le sostuvo las piernas con las manos. Ambos rostros estaban viéndose. Scorpius podía notar el miedo a través de las pupilas de Albus, pero su iris estaba totalmente cargado con lujuria. Era raro que su chico experimente esa dualidad de sentimientos, pero al fin y al cabo, así es toda nuestra existencia. Fracciones de sabores amargos y dulces en cada situación. Scorpius lo miró con amor. Buscaba transmitirle por fin la confianza que Albus necesitaba. Sabía que no era fácil, y menos para él después de que el miedo lo había hecho huir tantas veces. 

Albus sabía que Scorpius lo iba a proteger. Lo veía en sus ojos. Lo veía en sus roces. En la delicadeza de sus movimientos. Ahora estaba seguro. Porque sabía que si no se entregaba a Scorpius, no se entregaría a nadie más, porque nadie jamás, pero jamás, lo amaría tanto como él lo hace.

"Hazlo" ordenó Albus

Scorpius colocó abundante lubricante en su miembro. Estaba listo. Albus cerró los ojos. Enseguida sintió el glande de Scorpius presionando para entrar. Su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse rápidamente. Sus hombros se relajaban, su boca se abría, sus pupilas se expandían. Suspiro. Scorpius estaba por fin dentro de él. 

Suavamente empezó a embestir contra Albus. El Potter gemía. Sentía como si la longitud de Scorpius fuera diseñada específicamente para entrar dentro de él. Scorpius no había aún introducido todo su pene cuando Albus suplicó por más. 

Empezó a introducirse aún más dentro de Albus. Scorpius pensaba que estaba teniendo delirios, porque el placer que estaba sintiendo no lo había sentido nunca. Si esa era la locura, quería quedarse allí para siempre. Los gemidos obscenos de Albus lo excitaban aún más. Se apoyó contra él mientras seguía dentro para besarle el cuello. Albus sentía que iba a quedarse sin voz de tanto suplicar. De tanto gritar. Pero era necesario. El placer que sentía parecía más grande de lo que alguna vez pensó que podía llegar a sentir y tenía que descargarlo. 

Scorpius ya iba bastante rápido. Tenía todo su pene introducido dentro de Albus. En un momento llegó al punto de Albus y allí empezó a embestir con fuerza. Los palabras no le alcanzaban a Albus para explicar lo que sentía dentro de sí. Gozaba. Arqueaba su espalda con violencia. "Oh Scorpius... Oh... OH" gritaba con fuerza

El incesante jadeo de su nombre hizo que Scorpius se excitara aún más. Estaba por venirse. Quiso salirse pero Albus lo detuvo. 

"Vente dentro si quieres" 

Scorbius se excitó aún más. No soportaba otro segundo. Enseguida terminó dentro de Albus introduciendo su néctar de placer dentro él mientras lo besaba. Todo se sentía extraño. Albus sentía todo aún muy caliente. Pero eso no era lo más importante. Contra todo pronóstico estaban allí. Juntos. De una vez por todas unidos, sin importar lo que los demás pensaran.

Quedaron recostados unos minutos viendo al techo. Oían la lluvia caer mientras se relajaban después de la acción.

"Qué te pareció?" preguntó Scorpius

"Genial" dijo Albus

"Solo un genial vas a darme?"

"Que más quieres que diga?" dijo Albus riéndose "estuviste magnífico, increíble, fantástico. Pero aún no hemos terminado creo yo..."

"Dejame tomarme un respiro" dijo Scorpius sabiendo hacia donde apuntaba Albus "eres insaciable cierto?"

"Deberás acostumbrarte bebe" dijo Albus riéndose

"Si quieres ir ganando tiempo puedes empezar a jugar con los dedos, yo no pienso moverme"

"Está bien Scorpion King, no pensé que se cansará tan rápido"

"Ya verás luego" dijo Scorpius abriéndose de piernas. Él no tenía miedo. Confiaba en Albus y sabía que no iba a lastimarlo

"Creo que vas muy rápido"

"No es lo qué querías?" replicó Scorpius

"Quizás un poco más de timidez hubiera estado mejor, no sabía que estaba de novio con un ramero"

"Tú eres el ramero que gritaba recién"

"Ya gritarás tú también" dijo Albus mientras bajaba su cabeza hasta su entrada

"Qué haces?" preguntó Scorpius nervioso "no ibas a jugar con tus dedos?"

"Creo que puedo jugar, pero con mi lengua..."

"Oh" Scorpius abrió los ojos al sentir la lengua de Albus en su entrada

"No te gusta?"

"Todo lo contrario" dijo Scorpius agarrándose de la cama "he probado dedos pero no es lo mismo" dijo cerrando los ojos. Todo era cientos de veces más sensible en esa zona. Era un placer nuevo, mucho más húmedo de lo que hubiera esperado. Y Albus sin duda era un maestro con su lengua. Cada vez que la retiraba lo tenía a Scorpius rogando por más, como si fuera su esclavo para toda la eternidad.

En minutos la entrada estaba totalmente dilatada y Albus listo para por fin introducirse dentro de Scorpius. Pero ahora sí estaba un poco cansado.

"Qué tal si te sientas encima mío?" preguntó Albus "Estoy algo cansado"

"Que raro..." dijo Scorpius mientras se paraba sobre la cama acomodándose por encima de Albus "incluso cuando soy pasivo soy más activo que tú" pero a pesar de las quejas lo agradecía. Podría controlar la penetración ya que tenía algo de miedo que el grosor de Albus lo lastime

"Listo?" preguntó Albus que se hallaba acostado esperándolo

"Listo" dijo Scorpius mientras se sentaba sobre él

Enseguida comenzó a introducirse de a poco el pene de Albus dentro de su entrada. Tomó un poco de trabajo pero una vez que entró rápidamente tuvo toda la longitud dentro. No era muy largo, ahora sí, el grosor le estaba apretando bastante y lo lastimaba un poco. Sentía todo muy apretado sin embargo el placer de las manos de Albus desparramándose por todo su cuerpo le hacía olvidarse un poco de la sensación de dolor.

"Está un poco... estrecho" dijo Scorpius

"Por favor, no lo digas como en las pornos damn that's so tight"

"Miras porno gay?" se reía Scorpius "tenías novia hasta hace poco"

"De alguna manera tenía que entretenerme en tu ausencia" confesó Albus

"Está bien, solo hay una manera de abrirme un poco más" dijo Scorpius empezando a subir y bajar sobre el miembro de Albus. Cada descenso le inyectaba una nueva dosis de placer a su cuerpo. Poco a poco se hizo cada vez más fácil la penetración. Albus agarró con sus manos las nalgas de Scorpius y empezó él a embestirlo. Albus entraba con violencia. Y aunque Scorpius había sido mucho más delicado, no le molestaba lo que Albus hacia. Todo lo contrario. Lo excitaba aún más. Había cedido el control y ahora estaba bajo el mando de Albus. Todo se sentía increíble y seguro.

Albus agarró a Scorpius entre sus brazos y se paró aún dentro de él. Scorpius estaba de alguna manera 'upa' de Albus. Empezó a saltar, subiendo y bajando una y otra vez mientras Albus lo sostenía para que no se caiga. Esos fuertes brazos tenían que servir para algo.

Con delicadeza a continuación recostó a Scorpius y siguió arremetiendo contra él. En un momento sacó todo su pene fuera de Scorpius y luego volvió a introducirlo de una sola vez. Los ojos de Scorpius se expandieron aún más. "Ohh Albus Ohh" gemía sin cesar. No sabía lo bien que podía sentirse estar en esa posición. Siempre pensó que era mejor ser activo, que iba a tener que hacer el sacrificio por Albus aunque quizás no le guste tanto. Pero _Oh_... Merlin. Si que se sentía maravilloso. Por momentos parecía surreal. Como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si no importara nada de lo que estaba pasando. Solo ellos, y esa habitación llena de placer. 

Albus halló el punto de Scorpius. Los gemidos comenzaron a ser incesantes. Scorpius se movía electrizado por el goce que sentía. Albus no aguantaba más. Lo abrazó y comenzó a besarlo mientras seguía abalanzándose sobre él. El climax llegó. Ambos soltaron el semen sobre el otro totalmente desenfrenados, sin medir donde terminaba, Scorpius sobre su estómago y Albus dentro del Malfoy. Estaban completamente unidos. No solo sexualmente, sino que sus corazones, sus cuerpos y sus labios se encontraban fusionados por el deleite del otro.

                    

Al minuto se separaron. Fueron hasta el lujoso baño de la mansión y se dieron una ducha. Estaban realmente pegasos. Sudor, el tacto del otro, y _muchas cosas más._ En la ducha jugaron un rato. Pero ahora solo eran dos niños teniendo un baño inocente. Se arrojaban con shampoo. Scorpius llenó la bañera y puso bastante más de lo que correspondía de liquido burbujeante. En segundos el cuarto estaba repleto de burbujas. Eran tantas y tan consistentes que incluso servían para hacer formas como suele ocurrir con la nieve.

Albus le moldeó una pequeña corona de princesa a Scorpius, que sentaba genial con su extenso cabello, mientras que Scorpius le entregó "su" corazón burbujeante. Luego de eso Albus comenzó a lavar el cabello de su chico como si estuviera cuidando del mismísimo cabello de Rapunzel. Pasaba el shampoo con cuidado y enjuagaba con abundante agua. Estuvo cerca de 15 minutos para poder dejar totalmente limpio el cabello de Scorpius. Luego el Malfoy enjuagó con las suaves esponjas que había todo resto de jabón que quedaba sobre el entallado cuerpo Albus. 

Cuando al fin salieron, ambos se secaron con unas toallas verdes de terciopelo colgadas de unos toalleros de plata. Desde que habían llegado Albus no podía dejarse de sorprender de lo artificioso que era el lugar. Molduras de oros. Toalleros de plata. Sillas de cedro. Candelabros con formas de serpientes de cristal en todas las habitaciones. No podía evitar preguntarse como era que a pesar de todo el lujo del que estaba rodeado, Scorpius era el ser más humilde que conocía. 

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana cuando ambos volvieron a la habitación, donde Albus se dio cuenta que tenía un problema.

"Scorp..."

"Sí Albus, Qué pasa?" preguntó Scorpius mientras estaba intentando ordenar con su varita algo del desastre que habían hecho

"No traje otro bóxer..." dijo Albus con cierta vergüenza

"No puedes usar el que ya estabas usando?" preguntó Scorpius

"Intenta olerlo y luego cuéntame" 

"Está bien, mejor no discuto" dijo Scorpius buscando en su placard "Ahora dime, en tú cabeza no estaba la posibilidad de qué quizás te tengas que quedar más de un día aquí?"

"A qué te refieres?" 

"No lo sé Albus" dijo Scorpius preocupado "No quiero decir que tu padre no recapacite pero quizás le puede ir más que un día... toma" dijo lanzándole un bóxer blanco "Aparte no tienes bóxer en tu carrito de ropa para Hogwarts?"

"No voy abrir y desacomodar todo el carrito ahora, aparte solo llevo un poco más de ropa, el resto ya está en Hogwarts. Puedes que tengas razón con respecto a mi padre" dijo Albus con cierta preocupación, aunque no tuviera la mejor relación y estuviera dolido por su reacción, no quería estar alejado por tanto tiempo. Quería hacer las pases. Porque quizás era un cretino, pero en definitiva era su padre "Scorpius esto me va super apretado" se quejó

"Es que yo no tengo tanta masa corporal allá atrás" dijo Scorpius riéndose "mira parece que tienes una manzana allí"

"Basta Scorpius"

"El fruto prohibido, la manzana que Scorpius se verá tentado a comer"

"YA BASTA" dijo Albus que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia "Creo que deberías abrigarte un poco, podremos estar bajo techo pero llueve bastante y estamos en pleno invierno. No quiero que vuelvas a enfermarte, y esta vez por mi culpa"

"No seas exagerado Albus, no te quiero tan guardian, aparte que es lo peor que me puede ocurrir, qué me resfríe?" dijo Scorpius gracioso

"No soy guardian, solo te cuido" y en ese momento se acordó de algo "creo que tengo algo para que uses"

"De qué hablas?" preguntó Scorpius con atención

"Te traje un pequeño regalo"

"Regalo? Tuyo?" dijo Scorpius con los ojos brillosos

"No sé si mío, proviene de la abuela Molly. Lo hizo para ti" dijo buscando el sweater color zafiro dentro de su mochila "ella pensó que quizás te sería útil ahora que tu madre no está para ayudarlos a vestirse a ti y a tu padre" dijo mientras le entregaba la prenda a Scorpius. A Scorpius se le cristalizaron un poco los ojos. Estaba emocionado

"Ohhhh gracias" dijo dándole un abrazo a Albus "espero poder algún día agradecérselo personalmente"

"Yo creo que sí, la abuela te amará a pesar de que eres un Malfoy"

"Como si fuera delito serlo" respondió Scorpius

"Para el tío Ron sí, por ejemplo. No hablemos de Arthur porque es peor" dijo Albus mientras veía como Scorpius ponía cara larga "Eu, amor" dijo mientras le sujetaba el rostro "no les prestes atención, no te preocupes por eso, seguro te van a querer cuando vean lo dulces que eres, y si no, me encargaré que eso sea así"

"Gracias Al" dijo besándolo

"De nada, pero que esperas?"

"De qué hablas?"

"Todavía me parece que tienes que taparte del frío, ponte el sweater!"

Scorpius hizo caso a la orden de Albus. Se ató el pelo y luego se introdujo dentro de la prenda. Le iba perfecta, la abuela Molly había calculado perfectamente el talle.

"Haz una pose, te sacaré una foto" dijo Albus sacando su teléfono

"Pensé que yo era el fotógrafo de esta relación"

"Shh quiero una bonita foto de mi novio para mostrarle a la abuela, posa!"

Scorpius hizo caso y actuó como todo un modelo masculino para Albus. Se ubicó en la mejor posición de acuerdo a donde estaba ubicado su chico para ayudarlo a que saque la mejor foto posible. Una buena luz, composición y enfoque.

 

                    

 

Scorpius enseguida fue a ver la foto. Estaba increíble. Por ser un celular, había sacado una imagen de una calidad realmente fascinante. Más de lo que hubiera obtenido con su vieja Polaroid.

"Wow muy linda foto" dijo Scorpius

"Creo que deberíamos replantearnos lo de quien es el fotógrafo de la relación" dijo Albus mientras se reía

"Que no se te suba el éxito a la cabeza que sin este modelo lo único que habrías fotografiado es una pared" dijo Scorpius mientras sentía el sweater con sus manos "Albus este sweater es de muy buena calidad, y muy abrigado, nunca había tenido algo igual"

"Jamás obtendrás nada de mejor calidad que lo que viene de la fábrica Weasley de Navidad"

"Le voy a escribir una carta de agradecimiento" dijo Scorpius

"No no, espera un poco. Aguarda hasta que todo sea más natural con respecto a nuestras familias. Aparte está lloviendo mucho, lo único que quiero ahora es acurrucarme contigo"

"No iba a escribir la carta ahora" dijo Scorpius golpeándose la cabeza "Creo que tengo una mejor idea. Qué tal si llevamos una frazada, preparamos café y vemos una película frente al fuego, más que solo acurrucarnos"

"Eso sería genial" dijo Albus sonriendo

"Conoces como llegar hasta la cocina?" preguntó Scorpius

"Si... eso creo" dijo Albus agarrando uno de los cubre camas

"Entonces hagamos una carrera, listo? Ahora" dijo Scorpius mientras salía corriendo

"SCORPIUS MALDITO" dijo Albus poniéndose en carrera "eso es trampa, incluso tengo que cargar con esta cosa gigante!" protestaba

La carrera la terminó ganando Albus. Era mucho más rápido que Scorpius y en las escaleras tomó un atajo deslizándose por los barandales como en las películas.

Ya en la cocina, Albus preparó unos cafés mientras Scorpius buscaba una película a la que probablemente no le prestarían nada de atención. Finalmente eligió la última de Rápido y Furiosos. Ya habían perdido la cuenta y ni siquiera habían visto todas, pero son de esas películas que mucha trama no tienen y que uno puede verlas sin prestar mucha atención. Porque sin duda la atención no iba a estar concentrada en la película. Iba a estar concentrada en algo más. En el momento. En la cabeza de Scorpius sobre el pecho de Albus. En las manos de Albus acariciándole con cariño. En ellos. En por fin estar juntos y disfrutar de todo aquello que se habían perdido.

En la mitad de la película Albus empezó a conversar.

"Me llamó la atención la rapidez con la que corriste la carrera hace un rato, has mejorado bastante" 

"Viste? En Ilvermorny salía a correr con un amigo, Jake" 

"Ohh veo, eran muy amigos?" preguntó Albus nervioso

"Era mi nuevo tú, pero un poco mejor. Cabalgábamos. Pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Hasta me uní al equipo de baloncesto del colegio, realmente tuve muy buenos días con él" el recuerdo de Jake era agradable, no pudo evitar sonreír. Fue la mejor persona a la que había conocido en los últimos meses, y no podía evitar extrañarlo un poco

"Wow mi nuevo yo pero mejor?" dijo Albus frunciendo el ceño "Y esa sonrisa... a caso ustedes no..."

"Ohh no, Albus" dijo Scorpius riéndose "Estás celoso?"

"Quizás un poco"

"No seas tonto, sabes que soy tuyo y nada más que tuyo. Yo no me busqué sustituto como lo hiciste tú"

"Está bien, culpable, culpable" dijo Albus "Quería olvidarme de ti a pesar de que sabía que era una misión fallida desde el comienzo, estúpido yo"

"Te voy a confesar que un poco me dolió que tan rápido te hayas buscado a otra persona... pensé que te habías olvidado de mi"

"Eso jamás" afirmó Albus "Hice el intento pero jamás iba a funcionar. Ya ha quedado demostrado que nuestro amor es único, que no se deshace tan fácilmente.  Y lamento mucho si te hice sufrir"

"Ya está perdonado Al"

"A veces me sorprendes Scorp, siempre eres tan agradable, humilde y compasivo, cuando prácticamente naciste en un entorno donde a lo único que te podía conducir era a ser un mago oscuro" 

"A qué te refieres?" preguntó Scorpius confundido

"Y... mira a tu alrededor" dijo Albus acariciando la cabeza de Scorpius "vives en un lugar lleno de lujos, con torres puntiagudas y grandes esculturas. Todo es pulcro y ostentación. Tenías de donde sentirte superior, sin embargo tú no lo hiciste. Tú no eres como tu abuelo por ejemplo, eres diferente" 

"Oh gracias Albus, pero no te confundas. Puedo vivir rodeado de excentricidades pero al fin y al cabo siempre fui yo. Hubiera sido como soy aquí o naciendo en un lecho de pulgas. No es que 'pretendo', yo soy así. Y la verdad, siendo sincero, me importa muy poco todo esto" dijo Scorpius poniéndose serio

"En serio? No quieres algo así cuando nos casemos?"

"Casamiento? Acepto. Hablo en serio, sabes que te diré que sí cuando me lo propongas"  dijo Scorpius riéndose "Y sobre todo esto, la verdad que no. Mientras sea contigo Albus, mucho no me importa donde estemos, siempre y cuando _estemos_ "

"Oh eres un tierno, pero piensa un rato, haz el intento, como te gustaría vernos"

"No lo sé, un pequeño departamento en París, con un hermoso balcón por donde podamos ver la ciudad. Tú con una boina francesa en la cabeza y yo comiendo croissants"

"Por qué tengo que ser yo el de la boina? A ti te quedaría mucho mejor" dijo Albus "Igual es un poco cliché París"

"Pero es tranquilo, qué otra ciudad piensas de las grandes? Londres siempre llueve, New York muy ruidosa, Roma muy antigua, Moscú no nos dejarían muy tranquilos siendo gays, no sé"

"Cierto que Putin nos odia, casi tanto como mi padre" dijo Albus mientras reía "Qué tal Madrid?"

"Barcelona" dijo Scorpius, parecían habérsele iluminado los ojos "Sería hermoso poder ir a la playa en invierno"

"Por qué en invierno Scorp? Cuál es el chiste?"

"No lo sé, creo que debe ser agradable sentir el frío del océano, debe ser diferente al otro frío... No sé si me explico"

"Eres raro Scorp" dijo Albus pensando un poco lo que estaba por decir "Igual no creo que vivamos mucho tiempo allí"

"Por qué?" preguntó Scorpius "Y por qué hacemos tanta futurología?"

"Porque es divertido, aparte qué quieres hacer? Ver la película?" dijo riéndose "Me refiero a que eres brillante. Seguro tendrás muchas oportunidades, o quien no dice que no termines siendo Ministro de Magia por ejemplo"

"Me hubiera gustado, quizás antes. Ahora deseo una vida más tranquila" afirmó Scorpius con un poco de tristeza

"Por qué?" replicó Albus

"Tú sabes. Después de todo lo que ha pasado no sé si me interesan tanto mis ambiciones. Al fin y al cabo podemos morir en cualquier momento"

"No pienses así Scorp, no te dejes llevar por todo lo que pasó" dijo Albus poniéndose serio "No vamos a dejar de vivir porque podemos morir, verdad? A qué venimos a este mundo Scorp, a vivir o a morir?"

"A vivir, supongo"

"Y bueno, esa es la actitud que tienes que tener, de eso se trata" dijo Albus depositado un pequeño beso en su frente "No mates todos los deseos y toda la capacidad que tienes. Quiero verte alto Scorp"

"Ohhh sabes qué te amo tanto cierto? Yo también quiero verte en lo más alto" dijo Scorpius comenzando a besarlo.

La película fue historia. Los autos iban y venían. Las explosiones cubrían totalmente la pantalla. Pero ellos ya no estaban ahí, se habían quedado dormidos. Abrazados. En paz, como debía ser hace mucho tiempo. 

_________________________________

"Muchachos" dijo una voz suave "Muchachos, despierten"

Albus entreabrió los ojos. Recién se estaba despertando y no podía ver con mucha claridad. Sí es cierto que logró vislumbrar una cabellera rubia. Enseguida pensó que era Scorpius y aún dormido se abalanzó para abrazarlo. Cuando abrió más los ojos se dio cuenta que no era su chico a quien estaba abrazando.

Era a Draco

"Disculpe señor Malfoy" dijo Albus corriéndose y refregándose aún más los ojos porque ahora veía también una cabellera rojiza. Finalmente sus pupilas empezaron a captar toda la luz de la habitación y pudo ver con total claridad. No solo estaba Draco allí, sino que estaba una persona a la que quería muchísimo.

"Mamá" dijo Albus corriendo a su encuentro para abrazarla "Discúlpame que esté en ropa interior, pero bueno... tú sabes... emm... mejor voy a callarme"

"Oh hijo" dijo abrazándolo aún más fuerte "Estás bien?"

"Sí mamá, Scorpius y yo podemos cuidarnos solos"

"Eso quedó ya bastante claro hace unos días" dijo Ginny riéndose

"Qué está pasando aquí?" dijo Scorpius confundido. Recién se había levantado y mucho no entendía. Enseguida vio a la mamá de Albus y se puso duro. Albus también estaba nervioso. Ella no había dado ninguna señal de que opinaba sobre la relación de su hijo y el Mafoy. "Buenos días, señora Potter" dijo Scorpius nervioso extendiendo su mano

Fueron unas fracciones de segundos, pero todo parecía mil veces más lento. Parecían eternidades. En la cabeza de Albus la humanidad ya se había extinguido varias veces y había reiniciado su ciclo otras tantas. Era bastante exagerado, pero así era Albus.

Finalmente el tiempo volvió a correr con normalidad cuando vio como su madre le dio un fuerte abrazo a Scorpius. Enseguida una sonrisa enorme se plantó sobre su rostro. Porque al menos con su madre todo estaba de maravilla. Se acercó a ellos dos y se incorporó al abrazo. Todo era emocionante, y más después de lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. Pero sin duda fue el "Bienvenido a la familia" de su madre a Scorpius que terminó de coronar la situación. Pronto incluso hasta Draco tenía algunas lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos. 

Luego de un rato se soltaron y Ginny se dirigió a Albus

"Vine porque debes ir a hablar con tu padre ahora"

"QUÉ?" preguntaron tanto Albus como Scorpius al unísono

"Dice que se debe una charla contigo, pero una charla de verdad"

Albus rodó los ojos "Valdrá la pena?" preguntó

"Te lo aseguro" asintió su madre

Albus lo miró a Scorpius. La mirada que le devolvió era una mirada de confianza. Una mirada de amor. Una mirada de "ve, hazlo, yo te esperaré aquí, siempre". No necesitaban palabras. Ambos sabían lo que significaba Harry para Albus y lo importante que podía ser esta charla. Solo se besaron, sosteniéndose el uno al otro, Scorpius dándole a Albus la fuerza que necesitaba.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron. Albus se acercó con desconfianza a su madre. Tenía miedo. Sabía que necesitaba una charla a corazón abierto con su padre, pero temía que pudiera terminar peor de lo que ya estaba.

Agarró la mano de su madre. Estaba listo para desaparecerse. No podía evitar más esta charla. No podía dejar que los miedos lo vivan acorralando. Era el momento de liberarse. Y ese momento, era ahora.


	30. [Albus] XXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La conversación entre Albus y Harry al fin llega pero nunca pueden terminar sin un toque de drama.

De lejos se oían sonidos de tecleo incesantes. Había varios magos con informes yendo de un lado a otro. Brujas atendiendo llamadas de manera ininterrumpida. Varios sillones color mostaza. Puertas entre abiertas por donde se filtraban planes que en cualquier lugar estarían clasificados bajo la etiqueta de 'ultra secreto'. Mapas con localizaciones marcadas. 'Targets' en algunos, 'Suspected' en otros. Recortes de diarios interconectados por varios hilos al mejor estilo de las películas de investigación. 

Una puerta. Una gran puerta marrón de marcos blancos se alzaba frente a su nerviosa mirada. Y un intimidante cartel dorado. "Harry Potter I Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores".

Albus se encontraba en el segundo piso del Ministerio de Magia. A su lado se hallaba su madre, ambos estaban esperando a Harry para por fin tener la 'conversación' que tanto había estado esperando. 

Las rodillas se chocaban entre sí. Las manos le tiritaban. La mirada estaba baja. Albus estaba muy nervioso. Si bien sabía que esto era lo que necesitaba, quizás hacia ya mucho tiempo, no podía no sentir miedo frente a la situación. La última vez que había intentando tener una conversación las cosas se precipitaron y terminaron de una manera horrible. Sentía miedo. Mucho miedo. 

"Albus, estás bien?" preguntó Ginny que llevaba allí 30 minutos en silencio

"No lo sé mamá... bueno en realidad si... pero no" respondió Albus titubeante

"Tienes miedo de qué todo acabe mal, cierto?" dijo su madre mirándolo con amor

"No tenemos un muy buen historial..."

"Tienes razón, pero debes confiar en nosotros..." dijo su madre acariciándole el hombro 

"Tú nos acompañarás? Hablaremos aquí?" preguntó Albus

"No para nada, no será aquí, y no, tampoco estaré presente"

"Por qué mamá? Te necesito conmigo" rogó Albus

"Es que no tengo mucho para decirte Al" dijo Ginny "Es tu vida, tú eliges como y con quien compartirla. Para mi nada cambia, te seguiré amando de todos modos. Siempre serás mi hijo"

"Y papá?"

"Yo creo que la conversación con tu padre va a ir por otro lado, no creo que solo hablen de este reciente incidente"

"A qué te refieres mami?"

"A que ustedes tienen problemas hace mucho tiempo, y no solo por este último hecho. Nunca se han llevado bien, y creo que eso debe cambiar" 

"No sé mamá. No sé si es posible" dijo Albus algo apenado

"Por qué no? Es tu padre de quien estamos hablando, no del diablo"

"Ya lo sé, pero papá nunca ha aceptado que sea diferente, partamos desde el día en que fui seleccionado en Slytherin..."

"Pero tú tampoco lo aceptas a él hijo" dijo su madre seriamente

"Qué?"

"Claro, nunca digeriste del todo que él sea Harry Potter y lo que eso significa. Siempre has renegado de quien es tu padre, y su apellido. Y lo que eso 'significó', me parece a mi"

"Lo que pasa madre es que no me ha traído ningún beneficio que mi padre sea Harry Potter. Todo lo contrario. Siempre sentí que la vara estaba muy alta, y que jamás podría alcanzarla"

"Nadie te puso esa vara, o ese estándar que dices que estás obligado a alcanzar. Fuiste tú solo. Y eres así con muchas cosas Al, debes relajarte un poco. Nadie espera que seas tu padre. Cada uno es diferente y distinto. Con tu padre lo único que queremos es que sigan su propia vida y se hagan su propio nombre. Nadie quiere que sean nosotros. Es como si le pidiéramos a Lily que sea jugadora de Quidditch y editora del profeta como yo lo soy. No es así Albus, debes quitarte esa idea de la cabeza"

"Supongamos que tienes razón, entonces por qué no he tenido nunca una buena relación con papá?"

"Yo creo que ambos están traumados. Creo que tú desde el momento en que entraste a Slytherin y pensaste que nos habías fallado te cerraste. Y creo que tu padre desde que te cerraste no supo que hacer con eso. No supo por donde acercarse, ni tampoco respetar que quizás no querías que nadie se meta en tu vida. Eso lo llevo a pensar que él tenía la culpa de todo, absolutamente todo lo que te pasa, y ese sentimiento no se lo puede sacar hasta el día de hoy"

"Pero qué se supone que haga?"

"No es una pregunta que solo tú tienes que hacerte. Él también. Y creo que en esta charla ambos tienen que encontrar la respuesta a eso. Solo así podrán tener una mejor relación, algo que sería sano para todos"

"Sabes que a veces parece imposible, no?" dijo Albus con total sinceridad

"Típico de los Potters" dijo Ginny riendo "Pueden salvar el mundo de la oscuridad, pero cuando tienen que lidiar con sus sentimientos se sienten en un laberinto sin salida" 

La puerta se abrió de repente. Por ella salió la Ministro Granger escoltada por Harry. Ambos parecían bastante ocupados. Harry llevaba unas cuantas carpetas sobre las que escribía de manera constante. Como si estuviera anotando ordenes.

"Y por último por favor encárgate de diseñar que haremos con el Departamento de Misterios" dijo Hermione algo ansiosa "Podrías atrasar todo el resto de tus tareas con tal que traigas una solución para esto. La investigación terminará pronto y todos van querer respuestas"

"Justo quieres que haga lo más difícil primero, que hermoso encargo" respondió Harry con ironía

"Es la prioridad, no tenemos otra opción" contestó Hermione

"Purgar el Departamento de Misterios fue tu idea en primera instancia,  y yo tengo que cargar con semejante tarea?" dijo en clara señal de protesta

"Vamos, es tu trabajo, a parte no te lo hubiera encargado si no te tuviera la confianza suficiente" dijo Hermione antes de darse cuenta que Albus y Ginny estaban allí "Ohh hola" dijo acercándose para saludarlos "Ni siquiera los noté, disculpen, cómo andan? Supongo que vienen a ver al 'Gran Auror' cierto?"

"Sí, así es" respondió Ginny

"Es un mal momento?" preguntó Albus interrumpiendo a su madre

"Siempre es un mal momento en el Ministerio Albus, no te guíes de acuerdo a eso" dijo Hermione riéndose "Bueno, tengo mucho de lo que ocuparme, los dejo" 

Hermione se alejó. La atención ahora estaba toda sobre su padre. 

"Hola amor, hola Albus" dijo Harry, algo nervioso

"Ya estás listo?" preguntó Ginny impaciente

"No aún, pero bueno. Vamos a hacerlo. Déjalo, yo me encargo" 

"Suerte" dijo Ginny saludando a Albus con un fuerte abrazo 

Mientras Ginny se iba por el pasillo, Albus comenzaba a sentir un fuerte dolor de estomago. Era hora. Ya no había más tiempo de espera. Ahora sí tendría que enfrentar a su padre y todo lo que representaba. 'No era la muerte' pensaba. Pero para Albus, quizás estaba bastante cerca. Quizás era exagerado, pero viendo todo el trabajo que tenía su padre lo hacia pensar que quizás estaba molestando. Que quizás esto era una obligación que le impuso su madre, y que lo tenía que hacer quiera o no. Albus temía que eso ya lo mal predisponiera para hablar.

Claro que todo era conjetura pura. En realidad no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez era solo un espejismo de su perturbada mente. Pero así era él. Su vida era un constante ciclo de preocupaciones que no tenían sentido.

"Albus" dijo Harry alejándolo de sus retorcidos pensamientos "Pasa, tengo que acomodar unas cosas y nos vamos"

"Puedo esperar aquí afuera si te sientes más cómodo" 

"No está bien, pasa" 

Albus entró por la puerta con una idea totalmente diferente a lo que realmente terminó viendo. Su mente imaginaba la oficina de su padre como un gran piso de varios metros cuadrados, con un escritorio enorme, varios televisores por donde veía la "acción" y sillones que rodeaban una mesa grande donde seguramente tenía reuniones de alto nivel con toda clase de agentes.

Pero no, no era así. Una vez más la realidad destiñó completamente la imagen que había formado en su cabeza. 

La oficina no era ni grande ni pequeña. Era intermedia. Un pequeño escritorio. Dos sillas al frente y una ventana al costado. No podían faltar las clásicas repisas llenas de carpetas. Todo pintado de un lúgubre color gris. 

La habitación no inspiraba nada. Nada de lo que su tarea realmente era. O nada de lo que Albus imaginaba. 

"Decepcionado?" preguntó Harry al ver la cara de su hijo

"No lo sé, lo esperaba algo... diferente, es bastante simple" dijo Albus "No quiero decir que este mal ni nada de eso" se apresuró a decir

"No me enoja Albus, en realidad es una paradoja que todas las personas que habitaron esta oficina sintieron" dijo Harry entre risas "Para un cargo tan complejo, una oficina tan simple. Pero bueno, creo que tiene sentido"

"Por qué? No creo que lo tenga, si tienes tanto trabajo, al menos debes estar cómodo para poder hacerlo" 

"Tu viste como funciona este piso? Son todos cubículos abiertos, trabajamos mucho en equipo, no es necesario tanta individualidad. Creo que es considerado un milagro tener este pequeño espacio. Al menos puedo tomar un café a la mañana y no sé, cosas más simple como eructar o echarse un gas. Los Aurores no pedimos mucho" dijo Harry riéndose

"Ya lo creo, si te hace feliz tener un espacio para simplemente poder eructar, ya lo creo que no piden mucho" 

"Quizás debería ser así Albus, no pedir mucho" dijo Harry con la clásica mirada que ponen los padres cuando intentan enseñarle algo a sus hijos

"Todos..." remarcó Albus

"Nunca bajas la guardia, verdad?" dijo Harry mientras terminaba de ordenar sus cosas

"Puede que lo haya aprendido del mejor" dijo Albus con un gesto desafiante. Harry se limitó a hacer silencio mientras terminaba de acomodar. Solo quedaban unos pocos minutos antes de por fin dejar la oficina, al menos por un rato

"Creo que ya estamos" dijo Harry acercándose a Albus luego de unos 5 minutos de espera

"Estás seguro qué realmente quieres hacer esto ahora? Pareces **realmente** ocupado" dijo Albus, sus instintos de evitar esta conversación afloraban una última vez, intentando evitarla

"No hijo. Vamos" afirmó Harry

"A dónde?"

"Dónde quieres ir?" 

Albus estaba confundido y algo sorprendido. No pensaba que realmente podría decidir algo así. En realidad era poca cosa pero pensó tanto que la conversación la dominaría su padre que ni siquiera se planteó en su cabeza la posibilidad de tener que elegir un lugar, o como arrancar la conversación. Y aunque intentaba encontrar un lugar adecuado, no podía. Realmente no. Estaba bloqueado, no podía pensar mucho. Así que quizás lo mejor por esta vez iba a ser ceder esto a Harry. Sin embargo se lamentaba. Era una oportunidad desaprovechada, quería poder decidir, poder imponerle sus decisiones a su padre. Pero si ni siquiera podía decidir un lugar para hablar, cómo podría hacerlo con el resto?

"Decide tu padre" dijo al final con algo de enojo en su tono

"Seguro?"

"Seguro" dijo Albus mirando al piso, se sentía algo avergonzado. No porque alguien lo mire, o alguien se ria de él. Sino que era él mismo mirándose y riéndose de como la mayor parte del tiempo ninguna de sus acciones tenían sentido

"Sí tu dices..." dijo Harry agarrándolo del brazo para desaparecerse del edifcio

Aparecieron en el medio de una calle con varias construcciones. Parecía un edificio de departamentos. Un cartel indicaban que se hallaban en Grimmauld Place.

"Qué es este lugar?"

"Un viejo hogar" dijo Harry. Albus seguía confundido. 

Su confusión lo único que hizo fue aumentar cuando vio como prácticamente los departamentos comenzaron a moverse, estirándose, dejando al descubierto una serie nueva de departamentos. Un bloque totalmente oculto que ahora estaba apareciendo frente a sus ojos. Harry lo condujo y entraron a través de la puerta.

"Qué es este lugar?" preguntó Albus

"El número 12 de Grimmauld Place" dijo Harry "Vieja guarida de la Orden del Fénix y de mis días junto a tus tíos cuando intentábamos derrotar a Voldemort" 

'Genial' pensó Albus para sí mismo. 'Quieres que cambie mi percepción sobre ti trayéndome a un lugar que lo único que hace es aumentar las historias de tu-yo famoso, nice try father' pensaba Albus. Y de hecho quizás podía tener razón, era bastante obvio, cierto? Ni siquiera era un lugar bonito, como para hablar cómodamente. Estaba profundamente sucio, cubierto todo por una mota de polvo, cuadros tirados, partes de vidrios rotos y las flores de los floreros totalmente secas. De hecho quizás era el peor lugar para tener una conversación. Pero iba intentar no perder la paciencia.

Pero un sonido lo apartó de sus pensamientos. Eran pasos. Pasos más pequeños, que no pertenecían a ninguno de ellos.

"Quién está por aquí?" dijo una voz rasposa y cansanda

"Kreacher, soy yo Harry" dijo su padre con total tranquilidad

"Kreacher?" preguntó Albus antes de ver entrar a un ya bastante deplorable elfo doméstico

"El mismo" dijo el elfo doméstico viéndolo "Veo que no has perdido el tiempo Potter" dijo ahora mirando a Harry

"Y aún no conoces a los otros dos" dijo Harry riendo

"No por dios no, ya estoy cansado de ver tantos mestizos. Contigo y uno de tus hijos ya es suficiente por las próximas dos décadas" dijo el elfo agarrándose la cabeza

Albus lo miró fijamente, estaba a punto de decirle algo. Eso había sido prácticamente un insulto a ambos. Pero su padre lo detuvo. Sabía que su hijo reaccionaba rápido, sabía que estaba a punto de hacerlo así que lo evitó.

"Veras Albus, Kreacher no es el ser más amable del universo" dijo riéndose "Hay que aprender a tenerle paciencia, aparte ya es muy grande, aún tiene esa mentalidad antigua, no podemos culparlo. A veces hay que saber entender. Pero eso no quiere decir que no siga siendo mi elfo y pueda pedirle cosas así que Kreacher! Prepara dos cafés y luego vete a hacer lo que quieras hasta que me vaya, puede ser?"

"Como quiera señor" dijo el elfo antes de ir a la cocina a preparar los cafés

Mientras los cafés venían, Albus revisó su teléfono. Tenía un mensaje de Scorpius. Preguntaba _'Qué tal todo por allí, Al?'_ Solo había pasado media hora desde que habían dejado de verse y se había ido con su madre. Solo media hora para una conversación que esperó varios siglos para que por fin ocurra? De ninguna manera, en que pensaba su novio?

Scorpius era un poco ansioso. No era su culpa. Albus le contestó _'Me parece que deberías haber esperado un poco más para_ _textearme_ _:) aún no ha ocurrido nada importante, luego te escribo'_.

Kreacher llegó a los pocos minutos con una fuente cargada con dos tazas bastante antiguas y varios aperitivos que tampoco tenían muy buen aspecto.

"Algo más mi señor?" preguntó el elfo

"No, nada. Por favor retírese y no vuelva hasta mañana" ordenó Harry

El elfo asintió y con un chasquido de dedos desapareció.

Albus agarró su taza e ingirió un pequeño sorbo. Estaba muy amargo. En ese momento recordó porque el café no era su gran favorito.

"Pa... somos ingleses, por qué no té en vez de café?" preguntó Albus

"Tienes razón, pero vengo teniendo días bastantes largos, no estoy durmiendo mucho y necesitaba ver si un poco de cafeína me podía devolver a la vida" dijo Harry haciendo una pausa "Pero si deseas, te preparo uno" completó mientras sacaba la varita de su túnica

"No, está bien" dijo Albus pensando lo siguiente "Mucho trabajo? Dices que no has podido dormir bien..."

"Puede ser, no sé si es el trabajo estrictamente del ministerio, pero trabajo en sí" dijo Harry. Albus tragó saliva. Sabía que hacia referencia a él con eso último. El trabajo de padre.

Ambos tomaron su café en silencio. Cuando terminó, Albus estaba por agarrar algo de la fuente de aperitivos pero Harry en seguida lo detuvo

"No creo que esa sea una buena idea. Por lo que veo, Kreacher no ha hecho las compras en mucho tiempo, probablemente toda esta comida haya expirado" 

"No parece la única desatención de Kreacher" dijo Albus mirando a su alrededor "Tú viste el estado en el que está este lugar? Polvo, cosas rotas, moho"

"Está solo. Sabe que no vengo. Ten en consideración Albus que evitar el desorden requiere mucho trabajo. Es preferible dejar todo tal como está, abandonado, total a él no le molesta" dijo Harry reflexionando "Tal como ocurre entre nosotros"

Auch. 

No se esperaba eso y no había entendido mucho lo que su padre había querido decir. Harry procedió a explicar al ver la cara de consternación de su hijo. Ni siquiera hizo falta que diga una palabra.

"Claro... Nuestra relación nunca fue de las mejores, y jamás nos preocupamos en acomodarla un poco. En decir las cosas que había que decir. A tiempo. Estábamos cómodos así y ahora tenemos mucho que resolver para aplacar este desorden" dijo Harry

"Está bien, puede ser, es que creo que tampoco se presentó la oportunidad para hacerlo" dijo Albus algo dubitativo

"Sí la hubo Albus. Esto debería haber ocurrido hace dos años cuando tuviste esa aventura por el tiempo"

"Pero hablamos esa vez..."

"Vamos Albus, ninguno de los dos fue sincero aquella vez. Tú nunca me constaste sobre esta relación tan cercana que tienes con Scorpius. Y yo tenía tanto miedo de perderte si decía algo que no te gustara que te hablé de... de qué te hablé? Ah... ya recuerdo. Sobre palomas. Sobre mi estúpido miedo a las palomas" dijo Harry agarrándose la cabeza

"Tranquilo, tranquilo" dijo Albus intentando calmarlo "Primero. Todos tenemos miedos irracionales, podría haber sido a las palomas o a cualquier cosa, y quizás de una manera extraña fue bueno conocerlo. Segundo. Nunca mentí sobre mi relación con Scorpius"

"Pero tampoco hablaste abiertamente sobre eso" replicó Harry

"Creo que no hacia falta. Aparte no hace mucho que me di cuenta que me siento atraído a él de una manera diferente, osea como pareja y no como solo amigos. Tú entiendes..."

"En serio? Yo juraría que esto viene hace mucho" dijo Harry convencido

"Por qué?" preguntó Albus con un poco de miedo a la respuesta

"Tú reacción en el hospital cuando quise separarlos por ejemplo. La mirada destruida de él cuando tú le dijiste que debían dejar de verse. Y por favor, al primer lugar al que fueron después de encontrarse fue al baño de mujeres? Aunque no tenga nada que ver, fue algo gracioso. En qué pensaron?" dijo Harry riéndose

"No lo sé, quizás era el único lugar en la tierra donde dos chicos varones jamás irían a esconderse, entonces nadie nos encontraría" dijo Albus mientras su padre lo miraba con media sonrisa "ESTÁ BIEN. Estaba más limpio que el de los chicos para preparar la poción, aparte es horrible tener que estar más de 5 minutos sintiendo el olor a orín del baño de hombres, pero... qué tiene que ver todo eso con esto?"

"Nada, solo intento divertirme un rato"

"Eres un idiota lo sabes, cierto?"

"Estar mucho con tu tío Ron sin duda me ha afectado" confesó Harry "Normalmente debería reprenderte por el 'idiota' pero eso iniciaría otra discusión dentro de otra discusión"

"Está bien, me parece correcto, pero basta de juegos, hablemos de verdad padre"

"Cómo gustes" dijo Harry 

"Aceptarás mi relación con Scorpius?" preguntó Albus temeroso. No quería lanzar la pregunta de esa manera pero parecía lo mejor. No aguantaba más, quería saber si su padre por fin había recapacitado

"Tengo opción?" preguntó Harry. Albus empezó a arder en llamas. No era la respuesta que esperaba

"No crees que luego de lo qué pasó sería mejor pedir disculpas, algo mejor que eso?" dijo Albus conteniendo sus emociones

"Está bien hijo, solo quería ver que tanto podías controlarte"

"Puedes dejar de tomar todo como un juego? No lo es. Soy tu hijo. Realmente me heriste y mucho ayer con tus palabras. No siempre me predispondré a este tipo de charlas para que finalmente no aceptes nunca nada y hagas la clásica disculpas a medias, donde no aceptas nada de culpa y al fin y al cabo tampoco te disculpas en absoluto. La gente se cansa. Qué tal si de una vez por todas tenemos esa conversación de verdad que dijiste que tengamos al inicio?" sentenció Albus. Estaba demostrando una madurez que no sabía de donde había emergido. Harry parpadeó dos veces. Sin duda no esperaba una respuesta así. Su rostro cambio de un gesto relajado a uno totalmente serio

"Está bien. Quieres una conversación real? La tendrás. Por qué me odias Albus?" disparó Harry sin piedad

"Qué?"

"Eso. Por qué me odias? Quizás no he sido el mejor padre del mundo, pero no creo que haya hecho algo tan malo como para que nunca muestres una pizca de cariño"

"Tú recuerdas que dijiste que a veces desearías que no fuera tu hijo?" recordó Albus con bastante ira. Esto no era una conversación en absoluto. Se empezaba a parecer más a una lucha a todo o nada, donde lo único que se quería era ganar. Una encarnizada competición. Quien marcaba más argumentos destructivos y quien menos errores. Porque al fin y al cabo, no parecía que quisiesen resolver sus problemas, sino solo obtener un 'tienes razón' por parte del otro

"Vamos Albus! Ya pasaron más de dos años! Y sabes que no quise decir eso"

"Sin embargo lo hiciste. Yo tengo que perdonar y perdonar. Pero tú cuándo padre? Lo peor es que soy un estúpido, un tonto, un verdadero tonto. Tú deberías aceptarme, no disculparme. Yo soy el tonto que pide perdón fácil, y sabes qué? No quiero más serlo, quiero que algún día respetes lo que valgo"

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Un minuto eterno en el que nada se movió. Los ojos de Harry se clavaban como dos dagas afiladas sobre Albus. Sabía que estaba siendo bastante rudo. Pero en definitiva estaba diciendo la verdad. O al menos su verdad. Lo que él sentía y lo que había sufrido por eso. 

Harry lo seguía mirando fijo, parecía que estuviese aún procesando todo. Se lo notaba perplejo. Su padre solía ser rápido para retrucarle todo lo que había dicho. Quizás en lo único que era bueno.

"Albus, te das cuenta, no? Siempre eres la víctima" dijo por fin su padre "Siempre estás a la defensiva. Tú crees que discuto contigo, que estoy aquí sentado intentando que arreglemos nuestros problemas por qué te odio? Todo lo contrario. Te amo hijo, y solo quiero lo mejor para ti, por eso te discuto, por eso te hablo"

"Y si quieres lo mejor para mi porque no aceptas de una buena vez mi relación con Scorpius? Por qué no aceptas que soy diferente? No me gusta el Quidditch, odio Hogsmade, soy un Slytherin y me parece una estupidez que compitan y dividan a las personas por su casa. Tú sabes todos los pensamientos retorcidos que tuve en la cabeza preguntándome todo estos años si estaba mal, si mi entero ser era incorrecto? Pero ahora lo entiendo. Soy diametralmente opuesto a ti padre, y eso no quiere decir que este mal" 

"Lo sé. No está mal. Solo que... que..."

"QUÉ PADRE? HABLA"

"Está bien Albus, tranquilo, no grites. Solo que quizás uno cree que los hijos están bien de determinada manera. Que lo mejor es que hagan determinadas cosas, que eviten otras, que no se reúnan con determinadas personas. Que hagan todo a nuestra manera. Pero a veces resulta que... que..."

"Está mal"

"Claro. Está equivocado" dijo Harry reflexionando "En ese último tiempo estuve pensando el porque de nuestra fallida relación. Y creo que no se trata en que yo no te acepte de una determinada manera o de otra. Eres mi hijo. Siempre te voy amar"

"Y entonces?"

"Solo que a veces pienso que quizás no vas a ser feliz, o vas a sufrir mucho. Por eso intento guiarte. Pero creo que termino yo con mis acciones socavando aún más esa poco felicidad que quiero que tengas. Tienes razón. Quizás hasta merezco que me odies. No he sido el padre que me propuse ser. No fui de lejos ni al menos un padre para ti si realmente te sentiste así por mi culpa. Realmente no quise herirte, realmente que no. Por favor, discúlpame" dijo Harry antes de que se le quebrara la voz.

No solo se le quebró la voz, sino que se quebró completamente. Varias lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su mejilla. Su gesto era el de un hombre roto. Un hombre destruido. Alguien que por fin caía en una realidad que lo aterrorizaba. Y esa realidad era que quizás había destruido a uno de los seres que más amaba. A su propia sangre. A su hijo.

O al menos así lo sentía.

Las palabras de Ginny ahora resonaban con fuerza en al cabeza de Albus. _'Eso lo llevo a pensar que él tenía la culpa de todo, absolutamente todo lo que te pasa, y ese sentimiento no se lo puede sacar hasta el día de hoy'._ Eran palabras que describían perfectamente al hombre que tenía en frente. Al hombre que lloraba frente a él. A ese guerrero imparable que pensó que era su padre. A alguien que se estaba despellejando por dentro por la sombra de su propio hijo sufriendo. 

Albus quería que su padre aceptara algo de culpa. Que lo acepte a él y que entienda que tenía que cambiar en ciertas cosas, pero no había buscado hacerlo llorar. No quería herirlo. No era ese el objetivo. Pero a veces parece que es inevitable dañar a quienes más amamos, aún así hagamos todo para evitarlo.

"Padre" dijo Albus agarrando a su padre del hombro "Yo..." pero ni siquiera pudo empezar a hablar que fue interrumpido.

Sin previo aviso una explosión detonó a unos cuantos metros de ellos. La onda expansiva los hizo caer bastante más lejos de donde estaban. Ambos estaban totalmente perplejos. ¿De dónde había salido eso?

Ambos sacaron sus varitas apenas pudieron. Se pusieron de pie y empezaron a apuntar hacia todos lados. 

"Albus, escóndete detrás de aquella puerta" dijo Harry señalando una puerta entre abierta a una de las habitaciones

"Pero papá" dijo Albus en silencio

"Solo hazlo" ordenó 

Albus se posicionó con cuidado detrás de la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido. Por qué sus conversaciones tenían que terminar siempre mal? De la absoluta calma pasan a tener que lidiar con una explosión de origen desconocido.

Podría ser cualquier cosa. Después de todo era invierno, la gente usa muchos combustibles inflamables para obtener algo de calor. Pero su padre parecía totalmente alarmado. Como si hubiera estado esperando lo que estaba por ocurrir. 

Albus estaba observando al piso. Vio que había varias sogas sueltas entre muchas otras cosas. Sin embargo se detuvo a observar especialmente las sogas entre tantas cosas ya que estaba empezando a moverse. Por un momento creyó que era su imaginación, así que se frotó los ojos. Pero las sogas seguían moviéndose, cada vez más rápido. Y se movían sospechosamente en la dirección en la que estaba su padre. Allí se dio cuenta.

"PA..." pero no pudo terminar de avisarle que la sogas ya estaban sobre Harry Potter, enredándose sobre él, atrapándolo contra su voluntad. Estaban en problemas. 

Cuatro figuras aparecieron frente a Harry. Todas vestidas con túnicas negras. Ahora si que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

"Vaya vaya, el sr Harry Potter" dijo una de las voces bajo las túnicas "El señor Jefe de los Aurores, el niño que vivió, el gran héroe, apresado frente a mi. Fue fácil muchachos, no?" todos asintieron por lo bajo

"Quien... eres...?" preguntó Harry haciendo el mayor esfuerzo que podía para hablar, ya que prácticamente se estaba ahogando bajo la soga

"Respondíamos a Trudy. Ella no está más. Ahora responden a mi"

"Venganza?" preguntó Harry

"Mejor, redención" sentenció la voz "Te mataré Harry, lo haré en el nombre de todos aquellos que deberían haberlo hecho antes"

Albus estaba viendo la escena horrorizado. Ni aún cautiva Trudy dejaba de ser peligrosa. Había extendido tanto sus redes que sus tentáculos llegaban aún estando presa. 

Tenía miedo. No podía dejar que su padre muera. Tampoco podía salir abiertamente a enfrentarlos, eran cuatro contra uno, y no tenía la suficiente experiencia como para al menos poder hacerle frente a uno de ellos, que seguro eran asesinos altamente entrenados.

Pensó. Empezó a observar a su alrededor. Entre tanta destrucción tenía que haber algo que le pudiera ser útil.

Ahí estaba la clave. Destrucción. El lugar ya estaba suficientemente deteriorado, sumado a la explosión que recién había ocurrido, probablemente encontraría una grieta, alguna alacena que este a punto de caerse, una lámpara que vaya a venirse abajo. Algo que pueda usar a su favor.

Buscó y buscó hasta que por fin lo encontró. En el techo, sobre los enmascarados, había una gran grieta. Parecía que estaba a punto de venirse abajo en cualquier momento. Solo tenía que adelantar el desenlace y usarlo a su favor. 

 _"_ _Confringo_ _"_ dijo Albus desde lejos apuntando al techo.

Antes de que pudieran notarlo, una explosión hizo que el techo caiga sobre los intrusos. Uno murió, los otros tres continuaban vivos, quizás noqueados, pero vivos. O eso era lo que Albus podía notar desde donde estaba.

Albus corrió hasta donde estaba su padre y empezó a desatarlo.

"Bien Albus, excelente, pero estate preparado que seguro habrá que seguir luchando" dijo Harry con mayor claridad a medida que el aire volvía a reingresar a sus pulmones

"Padre, yo quería decirte que..." pero Albus fue interrumpido

"Luego lo hablamos hijo, este no es el mejor momento, nuestras vidas corren riesgo, desatame" dijo Harry insistente

"Sabes qué? Ya me cansé" dijo Albus sacando su varita _"_ _Relashio_ _"_ dijo apuntando con su varita a los nudos. En unos segundos Harry se encontraba totalmente liberado

"Por qué no hiciste eso desde el comienzo?" 

"A caso te acuerdas todos los encantamientos que has aprendido? No, cierto? Bueno, NO ME CUESTIONES" dijo Albus

"Yo le haría caso Potter, tú hijo es alguien a quien temer" dijo uno de los encapuchados que estaba incorporándose en sí a medida que los otros dos restantes lo hacían _"_ _Avada_ _Kedavra_ _"_ lanzó

 _"_ _Expeliarmus_ _"_ dijo Harry para contrarrestar el efecto "Encárgate de los otros dos hijo" ordenó Harry

Albus comenzó a reírse. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacer eso? Prácticamente un niño contra otros dos. Sin embargo empezó a pensar. El primero que vio aún estaba en el suelo. Parecía gravemente herido, no iba a pararse pero tenía su varita agarrada, podría causarle daño.

 _"_ _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ _"_ dijo Albus mientras su víctima perdía toda clase de movilidad

'Uno menos' pensó. Aún quedaba otro. Y este parecía estar bastante preparado para dar pelea.

 _"_ _Expeliarmus_ _"_ dijo Albus, pero su oponente lo evitó _"Reducto"_ dijo Albus más decidido que antes pero su oponente lo evitó de todos modos _"Incendio"_ dijo finalmente Albus creando una halo de fuego frente al enemigo que le permitiera escapar, al menos por un momento

Se metió dentro de una de las habitaciones. Desde el otro lado de la puerta podía escuchar como el encapuchado apagaba el fuego. Era cuestión de segundos que lo encuentre. Tenía que pensar. Qué podía hacer? No tenía nada de tiempo y en cualquier momento el mal tocaría la puerta.

O la derribaría.

Así ocurrió. Albus logró correrse a tiempo antes de que lo embistiera. El mago entró, tenía su varita apuntando directamente hacia él. No había más escapatoria. Si no hacia nada, estaba frito. 

En el micro segundo que le quedaba se puso a pensar. No podía lanzarle un hechizo directamente porque seguramente lo esquivaría. Tenía que atacarlo indirectamente, sin que se diera cuenta. Mientras pensaba se dio cuenta que la habitación había sido alguna especie de cobertizo y estaba lleno de objetos desparramados por todas partes. Podría usarlos.

 _"_ _Oppugno_ _"_ tras decir esto todos los objetos del suelo se abalanzaron contra el encapuchado haciéndolo caer _"_ _Desmaius_ _"_ dijo Albus mientras el oponente se encontraba en el suelo, para al fin terminar el trabajo

'Solo queda uno' pensó Albus. Al salir vio a Harry que aún estaba teniendo problemas con el líder. Entro a la habitación con sigilo para que nadie lo note.

Tenía un plan. No iba a intentar hacer un hechizo y arriesgarse a que lo descubran. Así que pensó en otra cosa. Agarró la fuente en la que Kreacher había traído los aperitivos de la pila de escombros donde había caído y se acercó lentamente por detrás hasta donde se encontraba el hombre de la túnica. Con un golpe seco en la cabeza hizo que caiga desmayado al suelo.   
Harry lo miró con sorpresa. No esperaba que aparezca y menos que terminará con el oponente que lo estuvo entreteniendo hasta ahora.

"La próxima vez Albus algo más contundente, cómo vas a confiar en una fuente?" dijo Harry riéndose

"Lo mismo digo, cómo vas a confiar en mí para vencer a tres de esos? Estás loco"

"Venciste a Trudy, una de las brujas más oscuras que he visto en toda mi carrera, y te da miedo enfrentarte a 3 soldaduchos?" dijo Harry mientras Albus le clavaba la mirada preguntándose si su padre hablaba en serio "Está bien!! No tenía muchas opciones, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Lo mismo que tú y la fuente. Fue irresponsable y no debería haberlo hecho"

"Perdonado"

"Bueno, en qué quedamos?" preguntó Harry haciendo clara referencia a lo que estaban hablando antes de que detonaran la habitación

"No lo sé, no quiero que lo extendamos mucho más. Papá" dijo Albus mirándolo muy seriamente "No mereces que te odie. No te odio, de hecho. Solo nos peleamos como todo padre e hijo hacen, y yo tengo parte de la culpa. Yo a veces soy demasiado intolerante, ni siquiera quiero escucharte. Típico de adolescentes, pero tal vez yo lo lleve a un nuevo nivel. Voy a intentar ser más paciente contigo"

"Está bien hijo, gracias" 

"Y una última cosa" preguntó Albus muy seriamente

"Sí hijo, dime"

"Aceptarás a Scorpius?"

"Creo que ya quedó claro pero por si las dudas..." dijo Harry haciendo una pausa "Él te hace feliz?"

"Él es mi universo padre" dijo sinceramente y sin muchas vueltas

"Entonces a partir de hoy es un Potter más" dijo Harry con una sonrisa

Albus no pudo contenerse, lo abrazó. Fuerte, como hacia mucho no lo hacia con su padre. Quizás habían quedado muchas cosas por discutir. Tal vez se habían callado muchas otras. Pero en definitiva, valía la pena? A veces, la vida es más simple de lo que parece. La mayor parte del tiempo todo se soluciona sin dañar al otro. Porque al fin y al cabo, esto no era una competencia. No se gana ni se pierde. Siempre se empata, ya que sino ocurría sin dudas uno de los dos se había ido roto. 

Ambos se sentaron entre los escombros, Harry llamando a varios Aurores para que lleven rápidamente a los asaltantes a Azkaban. Albus chateaba con Scorpius reportandole como había salido todo. Quizás no había mejor imagen para describirlos a ambos, a padre e hijo. Entre los escombros de una relación rota, a su manera, cada uno haciendo lo suyo, intentando construir una de verdad y que por fin, dure para siempre.

 

 

 

 


	31. [Scorbus] XXVII Parte 1

El reloj señalaba las 12:15 pm. Albus se sentó junto a Rose en el gran salón un poco pasada la hora del almuerzo. No lucía muy bien. Estaba bastante transpirado a pesar de que era pleno invierno. Llevaba un pequeño cuaderno donde iba anotando cosas y cuando terminaba se ponía el lápiz en la oreja para no perder el tiempo mientras hacía otra cosa. Texteaba a toda velocidad entre cada cucharada de sopa. Parecía un gerente de una gran empresa. Rose lo miraba algo perdida

"Albus, se puede saber qué te pasa que estás tan ocupado?" preguntó Rose

"Ya te dije que te voy a mandar la ubicación por mensaje, estate tranquilo" dijo Albus terminando de grabar un mensaje de voz cuando notó que su prima le estaba hablando "Oh Rose, disculpa, qué me preguntaste?"

"A caso no escuchas?"

"Te estaría preguntando si te hubiera escuchado?"

"Un 'no' hubiera sido más amable" dijo Rose dando un suspiro con algo de fastidio "Solo me preguntaba qué es lo que te pasa, ni siquiera has tocado algo del exquisito pollo que han servido hoy, todavía no pasaste de la sopa de la entrada, y si hay algo que has heredado de los Weasley es el buen apetito. Algo te pasa. Por qué estás tan ocupado?"

"Sí, hace mucho frío, trae abrigos" dijo Albus grabando otra nota de voz cuando vio el frío rostro de enojo de su prima "Disculpa Ro, como verás estoy bastante ocupado, no elabores frases de más de 4 palabras si quieres que te pueda prestar atención"

"POR QUÉ ESTÁS TAN OCUPADO?" gritó Rose

"De hecho fueron 5 palabras pero está bien" dijo Albus sonriendo "A caso no es obvio?" preguntó

"No, no lo es, estamos a viernes, no hay casi tareas ya que recién arrancó el ciclo así que no se explica"

"Está bien, te explicaré" dijo Albus ofuscado "Scorpius vuelve mañana y estoy intentando que todo vaya de maravilla, sabías que voy a hacer una pequeña celebración, cierto?"

"Sí, lo sé, me invitaste"

"Bueno... quiero que sea perfecto"

"Pero Albus, no hay mucho para organizar, seremos nosotros tres con suerte" dijo con franqueza

"No seas tonta, no seremos nosotros tres no más"

"Y quién más vendrá?" dijo Rose "Ustedes no son de los que más amigos tienen en Hogwarts ni por lejos Albus" dijo con ironía

"Ha Ha Ha que graciosa eres Rose" respondió Albus "aunque no lo creas, Scorpius tiene muchos amigos y amigas que quieren verlo"

"Dónde? Yo no veo ninguno"

"No aquí"

"Ohhh" dijo Rose cayendo en la cuenta "Ilvermorny?"

"Exactamente, no perdió el tiempo como puedes ver"

"Ahora veo porque tantos mensajes de voz"

"Simplemente no entienden directivas estos estadounidenses, preguntan todo miles de veces, y eso que soy bastante claro"

"Y tú no tienes mucha paciencia por lo que se ve, o me equivoco?"

"Al menos lo intento" respondió

"Está bien entonces, sigue con lo tuyo" dijo Rose mientras volvía a su comida antes de que...

"De hecho Rose...." aquí estaba por venir "podrías ayudarme?"

"Con qué? Algo simple por favor Albus"

"Un pastel?"

"Eso es algo que puedo hacer" dijo Rose "De hecho tengo varias ideas, pero para cuantas personas?"

"Mejor, porque estaba por comprar uno. Calcula unas 40"

"Cuarenta?" dijo Rose con sorpresa "No te atrevas, tiene que venir de nuestras propias manos, lo más casero posible, con amor"

"Okey. Tú encárgate de lo casero y yo del amor, te parece?"

"No hacía falta aclarar Al" dijo Rose "A propósito de eso, a pesar de que ya está por volver, lo extrañas, verdad?"

"No te das una idea" dijo Albus dejando su celular un rato para al fin almorzar de verdad

Y realmente era así. Solo habían pasado 6 días desde la última vez que se habían visto y sentía que prácticamente le habían arrebatado una parte de si mismo. Como si uno de los ventrículos de su corazón se hubiera marchado hasta donde estaba Scorpius, y hasta que se lo devuelva iba a sentirse un poco apretado. Como si su existencia tuviera una fuerte insuficiencia sin su chico.

Y eso que solo habían pasado 6 días.

6 Días, luego de haberse visto 3 después de no haberse visto durante casi 6 meses.

Cuando empezaba a pensar en perspectiva se daba cuenta que en realidad no había pasado nada de tiempo y que era la menor espera que podía pedir. Scorpius había estado realmente enfermo y que en solo una semana le den el alta era casi un milagro. Con el estado en que lo encontró en aquel puente, él le hubiera dado varios meses para recuperarse bien. Eso si que hubiera sido una tortura.

A pesar de eso, solo había sido una semana. Y no podía ser que Albus no pueda soportar una semana después de no haberse visto durante tanto tiempo. De sentir que su aire necesitaba de un poco de Scorpius para poder respirar.

Ahora si que no entendía al Albus del pasado. De como se había imaginado una posible vida donde Scorpius solo fuera una memoria pasajera. Una vida donde probablemente jamás pudiera haber sido feliz. Donde quizás nunca hubiera conocido el tacto de Scorpius. Ese tacto que lo transportaba por galaxias y que luego lo hacía colisionar contra meteoritos. Esa salvación y perdición que su piel en llamas representaba.

Pero era tiempo de olvidarse de todo eso. De dejar de colocar los 'Y qué tal si' como balas que quieren perforar la realidad. Una realidad que ya estaba perfectamente construida. Tejida para nunca más romperse. Hoy tenía todo para ser feliz, solo dependía de ellos. Y con Scorpius a su lado estaba seguro de que iban hallar el camino correcto para lograrlo.

Y para que Albus pueda ser feliz, Scorpius tenía que ser feliz. Por eso estaba preparando todo esto. No hubiera sido una mala idea hacer algo simple. Cortar un pastel con Rose, luego ver una película y finalmente encontrarse en la cama. Pero Albus no quería eso. Tenían todo la vida para eso. Quería algo que realmente impacte a Scorpius.

En el último tiempo, luego de todo lo que atravesaron, sentía un cierto sentimiento negativo en Scorpius. Como cierta desilusión por la vida. Parecía que Scorpius sentía que a la vida le había cerrado un par de puertas. Que quizás la determinación que antes lo caracterizaba y sus ganas de cumplir sus sueños se habían evaporado. Solo deseaba una vida "normal".

Sin embargo cabe preguntarse, qué hay de normal en la vida? Todos somos tragedias en curso. No existe tal cosa como la calma. Siempre estamos en movimiento, sonriendo, llorando, pensando y observando. Y el sufrimiento que pasamos es la piedra angular sobre la que construimos gran parte de nuestros logros. Porque las tragedias pueden ser tristes, pero también muy hermosas.Generaciones enteras estudian la belleza perdida en las tragedias que ocurrieron siglos atrás. Y de nosotros mismos depende transformar nuestra historia en algo más que una simple foto en blanco y negro. De nosotros depende que sea arte. Arte radiante, lleno de color y emoción.

Y eso era lo que Albus quería que Scorpius entienda. Quizás había sentido este último tiempo como una tragedia constante. Y seguramente no iba a ser la última. Pero ahí iba a estar él, para darle un constante matiz de felicidad a lo insípida que a veces puede ser la existencia. Tal vez el razonamiento de Albus era poco alentador y bastante pesimista. Pero así era Albus, y por eso necesitaba a Scorpius. Porque tenía algo que a él le faltaba. Optimismo.

Esa era la razón de traer a sus amigos de lvermorny. Por eso había elegido hacer la celebración en Hogsmade(a pesar de que lo odie). Porque quería demostrarle que era amado, y que su huella no se borraba fácilmente de los corazones de las personas a las que tocaba. Quería que absorbiera la magia de las sonrisas que se dibujarían cuando lo vean entrar a la habitación, repartiendo ese calor que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Sin embargo, organizar esto no estaba siendo nada fácil. Tuvo que hablar con la directora de Ilvermorny para gestionar los permisos de sus amigos allí. No había sido sencillo convencerla. Luego tuvo que hablar con Rosmerta para que le preste 'Las Tres Escobas'. No fue difícil, la mujer parecía conocer el encanto de Scorpius y quería hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarlo. Y luego tuvo que encontrar un lugar donde todos los extranjeros puedan dormir. Por suerte el Jefe de la Casa, el profesor Slughorn, aceptó con gusto prestar unas cuantas habitaciones libres que tenía las mazmorras de Slytherin. A pesar de que no se quedarían a dormir más que una noche, en algún lado había que meterlos.

Y aunque estaba terriblemente cansado, seguía, quería que todo deslumbre. Porque eso se merecía Scorpius. La perfección o por lo menos lo más cercano que se pueda encontrar en la vulgaridad de nuestro mundo.

**______________________**

Albus estaba plácidamente dormido en las profundidades de las mazmorras de Slytherin. Se había acostado relativamente temprano porque sabía que si no lo hacía al día siguiente no iba a tener la suficiente energía para afrontar la 'gran bienvenida'. Porque después de todo, podía preparar miles de cosas, pero si terminaba durmiéndose sobre la mesa sin disfrutar lo que tanto trabajo le había llevado, claramente no iba a servir de nada.

Durante la noche la figura de Scorpius había aparecido una y otra vez en sus sueños. Tuvo uno donde se imaginaba a ambos de pequeños, jugando en los columpios. Otro dentro de la casa de los gritos(quizás más que un sueño este había sido una pesadilla). Por último soñó con el momento en que Albus iba a recibir a Scorpius en la estación del tren. Todo parecía bastante real. Incluso podía escuchar con gran claridad la voz del rubio diciéndole

"Albus, hola, he vuelto"

Albus imaginaba con mucha perfección el vibrato de la voz de Scorpius. La tenía tan bien estudiada que podía reproducirla en cabeza todas las veces que quisiera sin mucha dificultad. Tantas horas juntos y tantas notas de voz en los últimos días habían dado sus frutos.

"Vamos Albus, estoy aquí" seguía diciendo la voz dentro de su cabeza

"Albus, vamos! despierta!" insistió

¿Despierta? El Albus dentro de su propio subconsciente se preguntaba que significaba eso. Quizás esta era otra pesadilla. Tal vez reflejaba el miedo que tenía de quedarse dormido y que no haya nadie para recibir a su Scorpius en la estación. Eso si que no podía permitírselo.

"Vamos dormilón, no crees que ya tuviste demasiado?" sintió una vez más Albus antes de sentir que alguien lo sacudía con fuerzas

Esos sacudones pronto se transformaron en un empujón que lo depositó en el piso.

Albus, acostado con la cabeza boca arriba, abrió lo ojos. Un par de dijes de plata y una cabellera dorada lo observaban con atención. Aún estaba medio dormido y no podía captar si lo que presenciaba era una imagen surrealista generada por su mente o de lo contrario era algo real.

Los ojos seguían mirándolo, expectante. Claramente ya no estaba más dormido. Y la imagen seguía allí. En ese momento Albus cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

La holgada figura le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo. Albus la tomó y se paró. En cuanto estuvo de pié siguió observándolo hasta que por fin lo besó. Fuerte y con desesperación. Los 7 días que los habían separado parecieron interminables, pero por fin llegaron a su fin. Scorpius estaba de vuelta.

"Scorpius" dijo Albus cuando cortó el beso posando su mano con delicadeza sobre el rostro del muchacho "Eres tú, al fin amor, estás de vuelta" dijo para volver a besarlo, realmente había extrañado esos labios y ahora que los tenía cerca iba aprovechar cada centímetro de ellos

"Yo también te extrañé Al" dijo Scorpius bastante emocionado

"Scorp" dijo Albus serio luego de ver en su reloj que la alarma había sonado hace más de 3 horas "Discúlpame, discúlpame, discúlpame, por favor" decía mientras se ponía de rodillas, suplicando perdón

"Por qué tendría que disculparte, Albus?" preguntó Scorpius confundido

"Porque no te he ido a buscar a la estación, por quedarme dormido" dijo Albus "Mi deber como buen novio era estar ahí pare recibirte, perdón, no sé que pasó, me puse la alarma y todo pero..." estaba diciendo Albus hasta que Scorpius apoyó un dedo en la boca del Potter para interrumpirlo

"No te preocupes Albus, no me importa, lo entiendo" dijo Scorpius

"En serio?" preguntó Albus sorprendido

"Claro, aparte luego de todo el tiempo que estuvimos separado, lo único que quiero es estar contigo en paz, no me importa ninguna otra cosa más que nosotros"

Albus tendió a Scorpius en un profundo abrazo. Era lo menos que podía hacer frente al gesto de su chico. Porque aunque le fallara, aunque se equivocara, Scorpius siempre estaba ahí para hacerlo sentir mejor y perdonar lo que había hecho.

_______________________

Luego de almorzar y pasar tiempo juntos en la habitación, Albus habló.

"Scorpius, creo que deberías vestirte"

"Vestirme?" preguntó Scorpius confundido "Para qué?"

"Si te lo dijera arruinaría la sorpresa"

"Oh no Albus" dijo Scorpius mientras empezaba a comprender la situación "Sea lo que sea que hayas preparado no hacía falta"

"Pero ya lo hice, así que levanta ese trasero de la cama y vístete"

"Que tal si dejas de ordenar tanto y lo haces tú primero" replicó Scorpius

"No porque no quiero que me veas, así que te vestirás y luego te taparás los ojos con una venda hasta que lleguemos"

"Albus... me estás asustando"

"Entonces está saliendo todo bien" dijo Albus con una sonrisa

"No en serio, qué hiciste?"

"Ya lo verás, confía en mi, tú solo cámbiate"

Luego de que ambos estuvieran listos, con una cinta roja rodeando sus ojos, Scorpius fue guiado por Albus a través de la fría tarde hasta su destino. Scorpius no tenía ni un centímetro de noción de lo que le esperaba cuando llegaran.

A pesar de que no podía ver, Scorpius prestaba atención a cada sensación que ingresaban a través de sus sentidos. El frío era evidente así que no estaban dentro del castillo. Tampoco estaban en un bosque, no escuchaba el ruido de las aves posándose en los árboles ni tampoco el chillido de los ardillas. Parecían estar en un camino. Aparte varias personas pasaban conversando por al lado de ellos, lo cual afirmaba aún más que estaban en un camino. A medida que avanzaban las voces se hacían cada vez más incesantes y la curiosidad que Scorpius tenía había colmado toda la que su quisquillosa mente podía soportar, no pensaba en otra cosa más que en el lugar hacia donde Albus misteriosamente lo estaba llevando.

"Albus, por favor dime, dónde me llevas?" intentó Scorpius sabiendo que no iba a tener mucho éxito

"Basta Scorpius, no me hagas enojar, aguarda unos pocos minutos más"

"Y qué ocurriría si te hago enojar?" dijo Scorpius juguetón, ya estaba bastante aburrido así que un poco de conversación no iba venir nada mal

"No quieres conocer a la furia que puedo llegar a desatar enojado" dijo Albus con una sonrisa, captando el juego en las palabras de su chico

"Umm, una pequeña furia?" dijo Scorpius riendo

"Basta! Te mereces que te empuje contra la nieve pero no lo haré, hoy tengo que ser un buen novio"

"Oh, que lástima, con lo que me gustan los chicos malos!" dijo Scorpius riéndose

"Puedo ser malo, pero esta noche, cuando estemos solos"

"Me parece que la conversación está tomando temperatura, cierto Potter? Mejor deberíamos volverla a enfriar" dijo mientras se las arreglaba para agarrar un poco de nieve del suelo y e tirársela contra la cara a Albus

"Vaya hoy estamos un poco energético, cierto Scorpius?" dijo Albus mientras escupía nieve

"Si puede ser, pero a caso tú no lo estarías Albus? Hoy comienza de verdad nuestra vida juntos, de aquí en adelante nada nos separará" dijo Scorpius

Aunque no lo pudiera ver, Albus se había puesto colorado. No lo había pensado de esa manera pero era cierto. A partir de ahora eran una sola pieza intentando encontrar juntos el lugar que tenían destinado en el puzzle de la vida. Ya no eran dos, sino solo uno. Sus camino parecían haberse encontrado de una buena vez, y para siempre.

No dijo nada, solo rodeó con sus brazos a Scorpius y continuó guiándolo hasta las tres escobas.

Ya ingresando a Hogsmade, Scorpius empezaba a sentir sensaciones familiares. El olor a dulce en el aire le recordaba a Honeydukes. La calidez de las personas que pasaban a su lado. Oía conversaciones de los que parecían ser alumnos de Hogwarts, pero no sentía la clásica voz chillona de los niños de primero o segundo año, lo que era muy raro. Solo podía estar yendo a un solo lugar.

Pero... Albus lo estaba llevando allí? No podía ser.

De ser cierto hubiera sido muy extraño. Albus odiaba Hogsmade. Era el único lugar que se le ocurría que reuniera todas las características. No podía ser posible. Sin embargo no encontraba otro lugar que se adecue tan bien a la descripción que sus sentidos podían hacer.

"Llegamos" dijo Albus rompiendo los pensamientos de Scorpius "Espera un momento fuera"

"Por?" preguntó Scorpius impaciente, la venda en los ojos comenzaba a molestarle

"Tú solo espera, un minuto más no te hará daño"

Lo último que escuchó fue el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. La ansiedad lo colmaba totalmente, quería saber ya que había del otro lado de la puerta. Luego de unos 10 minutos, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Pero esta vez no escuchó nada. Nadie había salido. La voz de Albus tampoco se hizo presente. Ni de Albus, ni de nadie. Esto ya estaba empezando a preocuparle.

"Albus... Albus?" preguntó Scorpius sin que nadie le conteste

'Maldito Albus' se dijo para si mismo. No podía evitar pensarlo. Lo había hecho caminar un montón y ahora lo estaba haciendo esperar aún más. Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de otra cosa. La puerta se había abierto, pero no se había vuelto a cerrar. Seguía abierta. Quizás era una buena idea meterse.

Scorpius dio un par de pasos ciegos, tocando la puerta para estar seguro que estaba en la dirección correcta. Al ingresar cerró la puerta como pudo, intentando no caerse, tarea que resultaba titánica con los ojos vendados. Ya dentro dio un par de pasos más hasta que se chocó con algo y terminó en el suelo.

"Albus, ya estoy harto" dijo Scorpius mientras se levantaba "Me voy a quitar esta condenada venda ahora, así que si estás aquí y quieres evitarlo lo lamento, ya me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo" agregó mientras desataba la tela que cubría sus ojos

Cuando por fin sus ojos estuvieron libres intentó distinguir algo, pero seguía sin ver nada. Oscuro. Realmente no entendía más nada, no sabía si era un chiste de mal gusto, o quizás Albus se metió al lugar equivocado y había sido secuestrado, y tal vez, él como un tonto cayó en una emboscada mortal. No tuvo tiempo a sacar su varita que varias luces de diferentes colores comenzaron a iluminar la escena. Eran pequeñas, como si fueran luciérnagas de varios colores. Se dispersaban por todo el lugar, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro. Una suave música comenzó a sonar tenuemente. Las luces flotantes la bailaban a su ritmo de manera sublime hasta que finalmente, cuando la canción estaba por terminar, se juntaron formando un hermoso cartel que decía 'Bienvenido Scorpuis'. Las luces comenzaron a brillar de manera discontinua. Iluminaban gran parte del lugar y luego se apagaban.

Con esos pequeños intervalos que la luz le daba ya pudo darse cuenta de varias cosas. Estaba en las Tres Escobas. Albus estaba allí, en el medio de varias personas. Y esas personas, eran... eran... no, no podía ser. Veía muchos rostros conocidos de Ilvermorny. Pero... cómo estaban en Inglaterra? Era imposible. Sin embargo apesar de su desconcierto pudo reconocer, junto a Albus, los rasgos de Jake. Ese rostro si que lo reconocería a kilómetros. No era una fantasía. Era la realidad. Albus le había organizado una gran bienvenida en el lugar que amaba, Hogmade, y con la gente que amaba. No pudo contenerlo, comenzaron a escaparsele varias lagrimas de la emoción.

Cuando la música finalmente se termino, todos las luces se prendieron y allí Scorpius pudo ver bien la escena. Todos sus amigos de Ilvermorny junto con Rose, un gran pastel, varias mesas con vasos de Cerveza de Mantequilla ya servidos y Albus. ALBUS EN HOGSMADE. Eso si que aún no lo podía creer.

Enseguida se acercó hacia él y lo besó. Sin duda se estaba luciendo.

"Y, qué dices? Valió la pena la venda en los ojos?" dijo Albus con un gesto de satisfacción

"Sin duda que sí, pero sobre todo porque estás en Hogsmade y ya pasaron más de 10 segundos sin que te quejes" dijo Scorpius con ironía

"Te demostraré que puedo estar todo lo que queda del día sin hacerlo" dijo Albus volviéndolo a besar

"Bueno pequeños jóvenes acaramelados, podrían soltarse y saludar al resto de las 40 personas que estamos presentes?" dijo Rose con un tono de queja

"Rose extrañé tus comentarios irónicos" dijo Scorpius acercándose para tenderla en un abrazo

"Oh Scorpius, fueron muchos meses sin ti, realmente extrañé que estés aquí haciéndome reir"

Scorpius no podía evitar sentirse amado. Era increíble. Todas esas personas de Ilvermorny que solo lo habían conocido 5 meses y sin embargo se habían tomado la molestia de atravesar el mundo para verlo. Luego las palabras de Rose, con quien tantos cortocircuitos había tenido en el pasado, sin duda eran una caricia a su alma. Pero el mayor gesto provenía de Albus. Se había organizado todo esto él solo. Realmente se merecía el listón al novio del año.

Enseguida comenzó a saludar al resto de las personas que estaban allí. Uno por uno. En primer lugar sus amigas de la banda de Pukwudgie que habían interpretado la hermosa melodía que las luces habían bailado para él. Luego se acercó a varios de sus amigos de las diferentes casas del colegio con los que había compartido asignaturas, actividades y sin duda mucho tiempo en la biblioteca. La mayoría de los amigos de Scorpius eran del club de lectura.

Había llegado el turno de los más cercanos. Zephyr primero. El muchacho había cambiado su color de cabello a un esmeralda.

"Vaya vaya, sigues siendo mi amigo Zephyr o una sirena?" dijo Scorpius mientras se reía

"Quizás sea una sirena, quién sabe? Ahora tú también cambiaste en el poco tiempo que no nos vimos, te cortaste el cabello" dijo Zephyr pensado "Y abandonaste el club de los Nerds solteros" reprochó

"Bueno, a todos nos llega el amor Zeph, pronto alguien querrá acurrucarse a ver Netflix contigo" 

"Igual siendo sincero, pensé que ya habías abandonado el club hace tiempo"

"Por?" preguntó Scorpius confundido

"Vamos, tan tonto no soy" dijo señalando a Jake con su cabeza

"No, jamás Zephyr, solo somos amigos" dijo Scorpius un poco incomodo mientras recordaba que en un tiempo no muy lejano había pensado a Jake como algo más

"Que lástima, se verían bien juntos"

"Que no te escuche Albus" dijo Scorpius dándole un puñetazo

"Oh cierto, también haces buena pareja con el Potter. Es hijo de Harry cierto? El de la Segunda Guerra de Magia?" preguntó Zephyr

"Sí el mismo, pero no lo menciones, no le gusta mucho ser un 'Potter', todo el mundo lo compara con su padre y detesta bastante eso"

"Entendido Sensei" dijo Zephyr

"Todavía vas a seguir diciéndome Sensei?" preguntó Scorpius mientras se reía "Que eso tampoco lo escuche mi novio porque sino me va a dejar"

"Mira, tengo algo que mostrarte" dijo Zephyr hurgando en su bolsillo sacando un pedazo de papel celeste "Adivina qué es esto"

"Umm" dijo Scorpius pensando "Realmente tengo que hacerlo? No podrías decirme y ya?"

"Vamos! Pareces un anciano, dónde está la curiosidad del Scorpius que conozco?"

"Es que hoy fue un misterio tras otro, estoy un poco cansado"

"Dale, inténtalo, el último misterio por hoy, lo prometo!"

"Ummm un póster de nuestra casa?"

"No! Por qué iba a traer eso en el bolsillo? Casi amor que le tenía"

"Bueno no sé, emm ábrelo un poco"

"Está bien" dijo haciéndole caso, para mostrarle que era una hoja totalmente vacía

Scorpius pensó. Por qué razón llevarías una hoja de papel totalmente vacía en tu bolsillo? No tenía sentido. Salvo... que no este vacía en absoluto. Pero era evidente que estaba vacía, no era muy difícil percibirlo.

Pero quizás a veces no todo es tal cual está frente a nuestros ojos. A veces capaz hay que indagar un poco más. A veces hay que meterse por donde nadie se metería, observar en lo profundo.

Scorpius pensó y pensó hasta que por fin se dio cuenta. Algo oculto, algo que valga tanto la pena que no fuera tan fácil de descubrirlo. Ya que si fuera descubierto fácilmente, podría caer en las manos equivocadas. Scorpius sacó su varita y la puso sobre el papel

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" y en la hoja de papel comenzó a dibujarse el mapa de Ilvermorny

"Al fin te diste cuenta"

"Wow, lo lograste, y tú solo! Cómo has hecho?"

"Bueno leí un montón pero no hallé nada, así que empecé a usar mi imaginación. Intenté dibujar cada parte del mapa estando exactamente en ese lugar y luego aplicar un encantamiento para que se haga invisible, pero resulta que luego no podía hacerlo reaparecer y ni siquiera todavía había podido introducir a las personas" explicaba Zephyr

"Tanto trabajo para nada" dijo Scorpius riéndose "Cómo lo lograste entonces? Yo me hubiera rendido ya"

"No vas a creerlo pero un día de estos me castigaron"

"En serio?!" preguntó Scorpius atónito "Igual, qué tiene que ver?"

"A eso iba. La directora me regañó en su oficina. Me había citado a las 4 y llegó 4:30. Mientras esperaba analicé cada rincón de la habitación y noté que había una maqueta de la escuela. Cuando me acerqué vi que había miles de personas caminando. Cada una con nuestros nombres. Era un mapa del merodeador en 3D. Así que no fue mucho trabajo. Simplemente lo dupliqué y lo oculté"

"No era tan difícil al final" dijo Scorpius "Ahora... no cambiaste las frases, todavía sigue siendo 'Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas' para verlo, no es 100 por ciento creación tuya hasta que no le pongas otra frase"

"Es que pienso cambiarlo, y esperaba que lo hagamos juntos" dijo Zephyr entusiasmado

"Por qué querrías hacer eso? Es un proyecto tuyo, yo no hice nada para que me dejes participar" dijo Scorpius con sinceridad

"Es que quiero que participes, que dejes tu impronta, por favor, coopera conmigo"

"Está bien, te ayudaré, pero que se te ocurre?"

"No lo sé, la otra razón por la que acudí a ti es por mi falta de imaginación" confesó Zephyr con honestidad

"Bueno, a ver, no lo sé 'Soy un chico rudo, ya muestramelo'?" preguntó Scorpius

"Creí que ibas a pensar en algo mejor, 'chico rudo?' A caso te escuchas? Suena patético, y más si lo decimos nosotros"

"Tienes razón" dijo Scorpius mientras pensaba "Es que no se me ocurre nada bueno la verdad"

"Vamos, algo tiene que salir de esa cabeza"

"Ya lo sé, y si hacemos algo referido a nuestros apodos?" sugirió Scorpius

"Umm no sé, puede llegar a ser muy cliché pero intentemoslo" dijo Zephyr pensando "Por la sabiduría del Sensei"

"Por la belleza de la sirena" dijo Scropius mientras se reía

"TE ATREVISTE"

"Déjalo así"

"Está bien, podría cerrar con un 'desvela tu secreto' pero secreto está muy usado"

"Reemplaza secreto por enigma" sugirió Scorpius

"Está bien" dijo Zephyr poniendo su varita sobre el mapa "Por la sabiduría del Sensei, por la belleza de la sirena, desvela tu enigma" y con eso el mapa quedó preparado

"Bueno, ya está? Creo que debo ir a saludar a Jake" dijo Scorpius mientras observaba de atrás su gran cabellera rojiza

"No aún no, tenemos que darle una frase de cierre"

"Hace falta Zephyr?"

"Vamos, luego entre tu novio y Jake no te veré en toda la noche" suplicó Zephyr

"Está bien" dijo Scorpius pensando "Creo que tengo algo, 'Ni Sabiduría encontré, menos aún belleza, vete', qué tal eso?"

"Genial. Cuando estás bajo presión trabajas mucho mejor, viste?" dijo con una cara maliciosa, haciendo clara referencia al apuro que tenía para hablar con Jake

"Basta que me pongo incomodo" dijo Scorpius dándole otro puñetazo "Nos vemos pronto"

Luego de esto, Scorpius se dirigió hacia la barra donde un flamante Jake estaba conversando con una muy sonriente Rose. No podía culparla. En algún momento ese había sido él. Era difícil no dejarse atrapar por los encantos naturales de Jake. No era solo su figura lo que cautivaba a todo el mundo, o su sonrisa. Había algo que terminaba encantando a todos. Y eso era su corazón. Porque Jake quizás podía ser muy aventurero, y parecer bastante superficial por fuera, pero una vez que conversabas con él por más de 10 minutos, notabas lo profundo que podía ser.

Ya cerca de ellos, se puso detrás de Jake, y sin que lo viera, lo sorprendió dando un salto para abrazarlo. Logró Abrazarlo? Sí. Jake soportó el peso de Scorpius? No.

Ambos terminaron en el suelo. Scorpius depositado encima de Jake frente a la mirada atenta de todos los participantes que voltearon hacia allí al escuchar el fuerte estruendo que hicieron al caer. Todos. Incluso Albus.

Rápidamente ambos se separaron y se pusieron de pie. Scorpius miraba entre la multitud intentado encontrar a Albus, y allí lo encontró, con los ojos inyectados en sangre de los celos. Scorpius le dirigió una discreta mirada de 'cálmate, no pasa nada, ahora cada uno a lo suyo' y luego se dio vuelta para por fin saludar a Jake como se debe.

"Cómo andas amigo? Depositando tus encantos sobre Rose?" dijo Scorpius dándole un codazo a Rose "De hecho, ten cuidado, que te va a hechizar en cualquier momento"

"Scorpius" dijo Rose mirándolo seriamente "No intentes ser gracioso porque es algo que muy bien no se te da"

"Te fulminó" agregó Jake riéndose "En realidad era ella quien estaba coqueteando conmigo"

"Solo le estaba contando de mis logros en el Quidditch y hablamos de deporte en general, y bueno... de como era tenerte a ti en el equipo de Basketball" dijo Rose riendose

"Eu, no se de que se ríen si era genial, creo que deben necesitar de mi presencia allí" afirmó Scorpius

"Ufff, no te das una idea" dijo Jake irónicamente

"Bueno... me parece que aquí va haber una discusión, mejor los dejo" dijo Rose alejándose

Scorpius se lo quedó observando un rato a Jake sin mover un solo músculo. Jake no soportó mucho, se veía tierno aparentando estar enojado, así que lo abrazó

"Vamos, ven aquí, fue solo un chistee"

"Está bien, pero me necesitan cierto? Ese es el único deporte en el que era bueno, no me destruyas la ilusión" dijo Scorpius con sinceridad

"De hecho creo que más que nunca, vamos últimos" dijo Jake con cierto lamento en su tono

"ÚLTIMOS?" gritó Scorpius, no lo podía creer "Perdón... últimos? Que animalada hicieron para que ocurra eso?"

"No lo sé, se lesionó otro jugador pero tampoco era para que terminemos últimos, los noto desmoralizados, la verdad que no sé que hacer para levantarlos" dijo Jake "Quizás podrías venir alentarnos un día, tú siempre transmites buena energía a dónde quieras que vayas"

"No digas estupideces Jake" dijo Scorpius con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza "Ustedes necesitan un buen jugador, porque la 'buena energía' solamente no los sacará del último lugar"

"No son estupideces, es cierto, aparte tú tienes ambas, buena energía y juegas fenomenal"

"Basta Jake, Hogwarts es mi lugar, sabes que no puedo volver" afirmó Scorpius con seguridad

"Lo sé, sin embargo me cuesta creerte"

"Por qué?"

"No recuerdo que hayas dicho lo mismo allí en Ilvermorny, planeabas quedarte para siempre"

"Es que era diferente, no tenía mucho por lo que quedarme aquí"

"Ahora si lo tienes?"

"Sí" afirmó Scorpius

"Un novio?"

"Sí, a caso son celos?"

"No... bueno quizás sí, algo de envidia confieso que le tengo a Albus" dijo Jake con sinceridad mientras Scorpius se ponía rojo una vez más "Pero fuiste a Ilvermorny roto por lo que Albus te había hecho, y ahora estás con él, así como así?"

"No creo que tengas que cuestionar lo que haga o no con mi vida, Jake. Lo que pasó entre nosotros ya está arreglado y es cosa nuestra. Aparte, pagó bastante bien sus errores, te lo puedo asegurar"

"Está bien, solo quiero que seas feliz Scorpius, nada más, no busco entrometerme" dijo Jake con la vista hacia el piso algo avergonzado "Espera, en realidad, tengo derecho a entrometerme" dijo mirándolo directamente y con una sonrisa

"Qué?" preguntó Scorpius confundido

"Nosotros nos casamos"

"QUÉ?"

"Vía Skype" dijo Jake, en ese momento Scorpius recordó ridícula la secuencia en su cabeza con una sonrisa

"Sos un tarado, espero que sepas que ya voy pidiendo el divorcio"

"De hecho ya me adelante, yo me quedo con los caballos" dijo Jake riéndose

"Como quieras, iba a ser difícil ir a visitarlos al otro lado de la tierra" dijo riéndose aún más fuerte, ahora recordaba porque se había hecho amigo de Jake en primera instancia "Y qué te parece Gran Bretaña?" preguntó Scorpius para cambiar de tema

"Más frío de lo que me gustaría"

"Ah claro, porque el señor candente no puede ir por cualquier lugar, no vaya a ser que el frío apague sus encantos"

"De hecho Scorpius, te salió mal, si fuera candente iría a lugares fríos sin problemas, es más la gente se acercaría en busca de calor" dijo Jake riéndose "Antes de que te vayas con el resto quiero darte algo"

"Qué?" dijo Scorpius confundido

"Sí, un regalo" dijo Jake algo nervioso

"No hacía falta" dijo Scorpius

"Sí lo es, tú cállate y solo recibelo" dijo dándole una pequeña caja de colores

"Vaya que bonito" dijo Scorpius para proceder a abrirla. Dentro había una pequeña banda de tela de unos 5 cm de ancho que tenía entretejido en un escorpión, en colores grises, dorados y celeste. Era realmente muy bella, y parecía haber llevado mucho trabajo a quien lo hubiera hecho

"Creo que nunca te conté de esto, pero me gusta ir por el bosque buscando en la naturaleza elementos para hacer hilo lo más orgánico posible, y luego hacer pulseras o tobilleras en este caso. No sé, es poco y es tonto" dijo Jake agarrándose la cabeza nervioso "pero quería que lo tuvieras como símbolo de la amistad que tuvimos"

"Y que vamos a tener" agregó Scorpius

"Exacto. Espero que me sigas hablando y escribiendo, a pesar de la distancia"

"Así será. No dudes nunca de eso. Y gracias, me encanta, no es tonto, ni tampoco poco, significa un montón para ti y para mi, y eso es suficiente. Aparte parece haberte llevado mucho trabajo y lo súper valoro" dijo Scorpius mientras recordaba el regalo que él mismo le había hecho a Albus, un collar de amistad con una pinza de cangrejo que hizo en Australia, realmente le encantaban todo ese tipo de gestos "Podrías atarmelo?" dijo arremangándose el pantalón

"Con gusto" dijo Jake mientras procedía atándole la tobillera

"Bueno, ahora terminemos de hablar y vamos un rato a bailar con los demás" dijo Scorpius mientras era acompañado por Jake a la pista que habían improvisado en las dos escobas

**...**


	32. [Scorbus] XXVII Parte 2

Casi sin que nadie pudiera notarlo la tarde se desvaneció completamente para ser reemplazada por un manto enorme de estrellas. Pequeños puntos que brillaban en el gran mapa celestial. Brillaban con firmeza. Brillaban como no lo hacían hace muchas noches. Lo mismo ocurría con todos los que estaban presentes en las 3 escobas. Estaban resplandecientes, como nunca antes lo habían estado.

Scorpius sin duda era la estrella más luminosa de todo el firmamento. El lucero que guiaba a muchos, pero sobre todo a uno. A un viajero que hacía ya mucho tiempo se había perdido en la profundidad de sus ojos. De Albus. De ese cometa sin rumbo, a punto de extinguirse antes de encontrarse con esa estrella. Ese ser que tanto había tardado en encontrar su camino.

Pero a pesar de que ese cometa había encontrado finalmente su camino, por momentos sentía que su lucero quizás podría apagarse. Su lucero se había sentido vacío, tenía que iluminar el camino de los demás, cuando ni siquiera podía iluminar el suyo. Por eso el cometa había organizado esto. No era una mera bienvenida, era un ritual para volver a encender esa luz que se estaba apagando. Y encenderla con un combustible que durara para siempre. Con amor.

Y creía que lo había logrado. Cada vez que volteaba veía a Scorpius riendo, bailando, siendo él. Sin duda el cometa ahora estaba más tranquilo. Tranquilo porque había logrado devolverle un poco de todo lo que le había dado. Albus se sentía bien, había logrado su cometido, y eso que la noche aún no había terminado.

Por su parte, Scorpius estaba pasándola realmente bien. Gente que amaba + comida en cantidad + una pista de baile = Nada podía salir mal. Scorpius sentía algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo. Se sentía querido. Desde que su madre se había ido pero especialmente desde aquel momento que se había peleado con Albus, se sentía que sobraba. Que no tenía un verdadero lugar en este mundo. Que quizás su huella era demasiado endeble como para que alguien lo necesitara o extrañase.

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Se daba cuenta que tenía amigos verdaderos. Personas que, a pesar de la distancia, siempre estarían con él. Personas que pagarían un costoso vuelo con tal de verlo con una sonrisa en la cara. Personas que soportarían un horroroso jet lag con tal de hacerle compañía. Incluso había dejado huellas muy fuertes en uno de ellos, y aunque hoy su corazón perteneciera a otro el muchacho también había dejado huellas en el suyo. Sin embargo no eran huellas de dolor por lo que no fue. Eran huellas de felicidad por todo lo que habían compartido. Cada uno tenía otras personas otros sentimientos y lo único que primaba era un deseo enorme de que el otro sea feliz, no importaba si no era juntos. Quizás lo que sentían con Jake era amor al fin y al cabo. Pero era un amor distinto y eso estaba bien para ellos.

También se dio cuenta que tenía una gran persona a su lado mientras bailaban juntos en el medio de la pista. A pesar de que Albus había demostrado lo que realmente sentía por él cuando fue a rescatarlo de las garras de Trudy, no podía evitarse no cuestionar ciertas cosas. Si bien era cierto que su amor pudo con una terrible separación y dos corazones rotos, también era cierto que habían sido cinco meses. Cinco meses donde no se habían hablado, donde se extrañaron en silencio, pero cinco meses donde ninguno se había atrevido a luchar por lo que tenían, donde ninguno hizo el ruido suficiente para llamar la atención del otro.

Quizás resultaba contradictorio, más aún de la manera en que se habían entregado al otro, pero era humano al fin y al cabo, y los humanos somos un ejército de contradicciones. Todas ubicadas en fila y ordenadas a pesar su naturaleza contraria. Tranquilamente podían convivir estos dos sentimientos.

Pero ahora lo tenía en claro. Cada movimiento al ritmo de música junto a él se lo confirmaba. Ya no tenía necesidad de dudar del amor de Albus. Luego de organizar esto para él, y más que en el fondo sabía que era para hacerlo sentir mejor, no requería más pruebas. Albus había demostrado cuanto le importaba y todo lo que haría para que él esté bien. Definitivamente era el hombre que quería tener a su lado para el resto de los siglos.

La noche estaba por llegar a su fin. Albus bailaba bastante pegado a Scorpius cuando vio el reloj. Pronto tendría que devolver el lugar a Rosmerta. Y no quería cerrar la noche sin antes dedicarle unas palabras a su novio. Después de todo lo que había intentado ocultar su amor por él, casi lo sentía como una deuda gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y decirle todo lo que le importaba a pesar de que todos ya lo supieran.

"Amor me vas a tener que disculpar pero te voy a dejar solo" dijo Albus

"Por qué? La estaba pasando bien bailando contigo" protestó Scorpius

"Es que pronto esto habrá terminado y creo que tengo que saludar a todos" dijo soltándole la mano para dirigirse a la barra.

Al llegar uno de los chicos de Ilvermorny lo ayudó a subirse y otro le acercó un micrófono

"Uh uh probando" dijo Albus mientras daba algunos golpecitos sobre el micrófono "debo confesar que mucho no me agradan estas cosas Muggles, pero me parece mejor ha hacer la clásica de los directores de Hogwarts de ponerse la varita en el cachete y empezar a gritar" dijo gracioso, aunque nadie se rió "oh cierto... casi nadie aquí es de Hogwarts así que nadie entendió bueno... disculpen"

"Ya habla de una vez pesado" gritó Rose mientras bailaba con un muchacho de Ilvermorny y compartían un trozo de la torta que ella misma había hecho

"Ya calla Rose, no quieras ser siempre la protagonista" dijo Albus riéndose "Bueno está bien, empezaré" dijo Albus aclarando un poco la voz "Como verán a continuación no soy bueno en la locución, ni mucho menos en producir grandes discursos como el agasajado aquí esta noche, pero al menos lo intentaré" dijo Albus mientras se tomaba una pausa para buscar el rostro de Scorpius, quería verlo en todo momento mientras hablara y lo encontró.

Tenía una cara de total expectación. No tenía idea que era lo que estaba por hacer Albus. 'Y así tiene que ser' pensó Albus, ya que sino no tendría sentido. Esperaba no desilusionarlo.

"Todos ustedes han venido hoy para estar con una persona muy especial para todos nosotros, con Scorpius, con nuestro pequeño escorpión. La verdad es que odia que le diga así pero a caso no es el ser más tierno que vieron? Sean honestos, alguien objetaría que es el ser más dulce que han visto?" preguntó Albus antes de ser interrumpido por Scorpius

"Tampoco nadie podrá objetar que tú eres el ser más pequeño que el mundo haya visto" gritó Scorpius mientras todos empezaban a reírse a carcajadas

"Scorpius, hoy se trata de ti, no de mí, aparte no vamos a tener una pelea matrimonial frente a todo el mundo, verdad?" preguntó Albus mientras Scorpius asentía "Bueno, primero que nada quiero darles la gracias a todos por venir. Realmente no pensé que en una semana podrían arreglárselas para venir hasta Reino Unido. Pero el cariño que le tienen a Scorpius pudo con todo y vinieron igual. Por eso, quiero un aplauso para la gente de Ilvermorny, que de no ser por ello tal vez hubiéramos sido solo tres personas en esta habitación"

Luego del aplauso, Albus siguió hablando

"Hoy estamos aquí para celebrar a Scorpius, una criatura muy especial que nos ha tocado a todos de formas diferentes. A la mayoría de ustedes les ha bastado unos pocos meses para reconocer las innumerables virtudes que este mágico ser posee y hacerse amigos de él. Por qué honestamente, quién no podría ser amigo de alguien como él?" preguntó Albus al recinto mientras veía como un sonrisa se dibujaba sobre la cara de Scorpius "En serio, yo creo que nadie podría refutar lo que digo. Que venga la ciencia, los alquimistas, quien quiera, verá que no estoy equivocado. Si con a penas once años pude verlo la primera vez que lo conocí, por qué estos grandes eruditos no podrían verlo? Y es verdad lo que digo, ustedes tendrán la suerte de conocer a Scorpius hace un par de meses, pero yo tengo el privilegio de acumular ya bastante años a su lado, y puedo afirmarlo. Es irrepetible. Tan único que a pesar de que yo mismo me alejé de ti, yo mismo volví con la cabeza baja a buscarte. Quizás se preguntarán: Scorpius, ¿Por qué has sido tan tonto y lo has vuelto ha aceptar? Y no los culparía. Por momentos me pregunto lo mismo. No solo a aceptarme luego de que yo mismo como un idiota me alejara de su lado, sino de recibirme con sus dulces aquel primer día en el tren, cuando no era más que un pequeño amargado e inseguro. Que incluso odiaba un lugar como este, como Hogsmade, solo para llevarle la contra a su padre. Quizás se rían pero era así. Y en parte sigo siéndolo. Por eso la verdad que no sé que es lo que vio, pero agradezco que lo haya hecho. Y quizás por eso te amo..." dijo Albus tomándose una pausa, observando a su alrededor, viendo los rostros de todos allí presentes observándolo.

Sin duda tenía un poco de miedo, jamás había abierto sus sentimientos frente a tantas personas. Pero de todos esos rostros, solo había uno que le interesaba. El de Scorpius. Allí estaba, ahora junto a Rose, agarrándola del brazo, con una sonrisa gigante. Con sus ojos y oídos solo para él. Ya había llegado hasta aquí, era hora de seguir

"Por ver siempre la luz en la oscuridad. Por saber sacar de este desastre llamado Albus Potter lo mejor de sí. Y por perdonarme. Oh Dios, no me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte por eso. Gracias. Gracias por ser el mapa hacia mi felicidad. Gracias por regalarme tus galaxias y tus penumbras. Gracias, realmente aquí frente a todos debo decirlo. Creo que soy el ser más agradecido del mundo. Y eso que solo tengo 16 años, que aún no hemos vivido nada y tenemos tanto por sentir y ver" hizo una pausa "Quiero aclarar que es más que obvio que escribí y practiqué mil veces esto, sino jamás me hubiera salido, sin embargo no he terminado aún, por favor Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, te pido que subas aquí conmigo"

Scorpius estaba confundido así que Rose lo ayudó un poco y lo empujó hasta la barra. Con cuidado se subió y se puso junto a Albus.

Albus podía ver una gran sonrisa y una pequeña lagrima de emoción en su rostro. Estaba más que contento, todo estaba saliendo bien, y aún no había terminado.

Le dio la mano y le dijo "Aún es temprano para pedirte casamiento, solo tenemos 16 años. Pero quiero prometerte algo. Dije que fue un privilegio estar estos años junto a ti, y realmente quiero también tener el honor de estar contigo todos los años que están por venir. Solo depende ti, tú sabes que ya me has colocado un lazo y te seguiré a todos lados. Y cómo esperas que sea diferente? Antes de ti, no sentía nada. Mi corazón estaba dormido. Pero contigo, he vuelto ha sentir.  _With_ _you_ _, i can_ _feel_ _again_ _"_  dijo Albus haciéndole una seña a las chicas de la banda de Ilvermorny para empezar a tocar la melodía que habían acordado

Alejándose un poco Albus empezó a cantarle  _"_ _It's_ _been_ _a long time coming_ _since_ _I've_ _seen_ _your_ _face_ _._ _I've_ _been_ _everywhere_ _and_ _back_ _trying_ _to_ _replace_ _._ _Everything_ _that_ _I've_ _had_ _till_ _my_ _feet_ _went_ _numb_ _praying_ _like a_ _fool_ _that's_ _been_ _on_ _the_ _run_ _._ _Heart_ _still_ _beating_ _but_ _it's_ _not_ _working.It's like a_ _million_ _dollar_ _phone_ _that_ _you_ _just_ _can't_ _ring_ _. I_ _reach_ _out_ _trying_ _to love_ _but_ _I_ _feel_ _nothing_ _. Yeah,_ _my_ _heart_ _is_ _numb_ _"_

Luego se acercó y agarrandole suavemente el rostro le cantó suavemente al oído _"_ _But_ _with_ _you_ _, I_ _feel_ _again_ _. Yeah_ _with_ _you_ _, I can_ _feel_ _again_ _._ _I'm_ _feeling_ _better_ _since_ _you_ _know_ _me. I_ _was_ _a_ _lonely_ _soul_ _but_ _that's_ _the_ _old_ _me"_ para luego alejarse y seguir cantando el resto de Feel Again de OneRepublic

Todos bailaban bastante juntos mientras Albus decía " _Heart's_ _still_ _beating_ _but_ _it's_ _not_ _working_ _._ _It's_ _like a_ _hundred_ _thousand_ _voices_ _that_ _just_ _can't_ _sing_ _. I_ _reach_ _out_ _trying_ _to love_ _but_ _I_ _feel_ _nothing_ _. Oh_ _my_ _heart_ _is_ _numb_ _._ _But_ _with_ _you_ _I_ _feel_ _again_ _._ _And_ _with_ _you_ ** _I can_** ** _feel_** ** _again_** _"_  entonaba mientras señalaba a Scorpius.

Cuando terminó de cantar se acercó a su chico. Estaba con una sonrisa enorme y radiante, y con millones de lagrimas. No sabía como contener la emoción. Jamás esperaba que Albus hiciera algo como eso, y verlo tan libre y suelto solo para conformarlo lo llenaba de amor.

Albus agarró una vez más el micrófono. El público gritaba "Que se besen! Que se besen! Que se besen!"

El Potter hizo una seña para que hagan un poco de silencio y dijo "Quizás no canté tan afinado como tú lo hiciste allí en la costa de España, recuerdas? Pero fue de corazón. Cada palabra. Gracias por repararme Scorp, te amo" y al terminar lo beso mientras todos los presentes aplaudían y coreaban sus nombres.

Ambos se sentían completos. Al fin estaban en paz el uno con el otro. Albus sentía que había cumplido con su deber. De por fin demostrarle a Scorpius que lo que sentía por él era genuino e inquebrantable. Y por su parte, si a Scorpius le quedaba alguna duda de quien era en realidad Albus Potter y de el amor que le tenía, había desaparecido totalmente.

El resto de la noche fue historia. La fiesta terminó y todos fueron a dormir. Albus y Scorpius volvieron después de mucho tiempo a dormir juntos, y se dieron mucho más que un poco de calor el uno al otro.

Al día siguiente volvieron a Hogsmade ya que los alumnos de Ilvermorny debían volver a Estados Unidos.

Scorpius saludó a todos y a cada unos de los invitados de la noche anterior. Al igual que en el día de ayer dejó a Zephyr y Jake para el final.

Y allí estaban, Rose hablando con Zephyr y Albus hablando con... Jake. Los observó un rato y se rió. De todos con los que su novio podía conversar, jamás imaginó que iría hacerlo con Jake.

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos despedirnos" dijo Scorpius acercándose al cuarteto "Su tren a Londres parte pronto"

Zephyr se acercó y le dio un abrazo antes de despedirse

"Prométeme que jugarás a juegos online conmigo" le dijo Zephyr muy seriamente

"Siempre y cuando sigas siendo el mismo nerd sirena de siempre" dijo Scorpius riéndose

"Creo que tenemos un trato. Adios amigo" dijo dándole otro fuerte abrazo

"Basta Zephyr, es mi turno" protestó Jake

"Siempre queriendo ser el interprete principal, cierto?" dijo Scorpius con ironía

"Bueno Serpiente Cornuda"

"Serpiente Cornuda?" preguntó Albus

"Mi casa en Ilvermorny" dijo Scorpius riéndose "Y la manera que este idiota tenía de llamarme allí en Estados Unidos"

"Acepta que vas a extrañar a este idiota" dijo Jake

"No creo que tanto como ti a este sabiondo" replicó Scorpius

"Prometeme que tú y Albus vendrán en el verano. Podríamos tomarnos un bus e ir a la gran ciudad" sugirió Jake

"New York?" preguntó Scorpius

"Exacto"

"Y yo?" preguntó Zephyr

"Tú también Zephyr" dijo Jake revoleando los ojos

"Está bien, lo prometo" dijo Scorpius viéndolo directamente a los ojos y cerrando el trato estrechándole su mano "Adios Jake"

"Adios Scorpius" dijo Jake para darle un fuerte abrazo

"Bueno ahora vengan, voy a sacarme una foto con ustedes pero vengan rápido antes de que aparezcan las lagrimas porque los voy a extrañar un montón" dijo Scorpius cuando terminó de abrazar a Jake

La pareja estaba en el centro. Zephyr se puso al lado de Albus, y Jake al lado de Scorpius. Rose fue la fotógrafa. 

Luego se dieron un último abrazo todos juntos y se quedaron saludando hasta que el tren partió.

Ya caminando hacia la dirección de Hogwarts, Scorpius dijo

"De todos con los qué podías hablar justo tenías que hacerlo con Jake?" dijo Scorpius

"Bueno, tenía que conocerlo, si es tan buen amigo tuyo, sin duda puede serlo mio" respondió Albus. Tanto Rose como Scorpius se lo quedaron mirando "Bueno... Bueno...Tal vez quise constatar"

"Que no sea competencia?" preguntaron Rose y Scorpius al unisono

"No pueden culparme por hacerlo"

"Claro que no Severo" dijo Scorpius acurrucándose contra Albus "En cierto modo amo tus celos"

"Voy a extrañar a esos chicos" dijo Rose "Ahora somos solo nosotros otra vez" se lamentó

"Um, solo nosotros..." dijo Albus observando a Scorpius "Qué más necesitaríamos?"

"Necesitamos algo?" preguntó Scorpius

"Basta tórtolos, mejor me adelanto para dejarlos con su cursileria solos" dijo Rose

"No lo creo" dijo Albus besando a Scorpius

Y quizás era cierto. No se tenían a nadie más que a ellos entre más de 500 estudiantes. Solos, sin ninguna mano amiga además de la de Rose. Podían sentirse un poco solos, tal vez incluso un poco encerrados. Un poco claustrofobicos con tantas voces que con seguridad iban a hablar de ellos, mirarlos o señalarlos; ya sea con buenas o malas intenciones. Pero cuando hay amor acaso importa? Con seguridad ellos pueden contestar que no. Fuerte y claro. Como debió ser hace mucho, pero que en definitiva hoy 'es', después de tanto. Y eso es lo que importa. Que hoy son y que mañana iban a ser también. Juntos. Para siempre.

 


	33. ESPECIAL

El Especial se situará dentro de la trama de Harry Potter and The Cursed Child, específicamente luego del acto 2 Escena 20, luego de la línea que dice:

_"El mundo se pone oscuro, se pone casi negro de hecho._

  _Y hay una luz, un golpe, elgiratiempos se detiene y estamos de vuelta al presente._

_Scorpius sale del agua de un disparo y su cara se ve triunfante_

_-Scorpius: Woohoooo!_

_Él mira a su alrededor sorprendido._  

_-¿Donde estas, Albus?_ "

***

"Albus?" pregunta una voz a su lado

Scorpius gira en sí y ve a su amigo junto a él, todo empapado. 

"ALBUS!" grita de la emoción tendiéndolo en un abrazo

"Albus?" pregunta una vez más la confundida voz que lo acompañaba

"Pensé que no ibas a salir del agua, me estabas preocupando!" exclamó Scorpius con emoción a medida que los latidos de su frágil corazón exaltado comenzaban a calmarse 

La persona que se encontraba junto a Scorpius en ese lago se sentía realmente fuera de si. No valía la pena volver a preguntar porque lo llamaban 'Albus'. Era claro que la genética había hecho un buen trabajo, y los Potter se parecían bastante entre sí.

Pero él era el mayor del clan. 

Él era el padre. 

Él era Harry, no Albus. 

Tampoco valía mucho la pena preguntar porque estaban en el Lago Negro. No recordaba bien como había llegado ahí. De hecho, no recordaba que era lo que estaba haciendo antes. La situación ya se estaba poniendo demasiada extraña.

Cuando Scorpius lo soltó, estuvo a punto de decirle que no era Albus, sino que en realidad era Harry, y que sin duda iba a tener que someterse a alguna clase de evaluación de sustancias peligrosas. Porque para que el amigo de Albus lo confunda con él, tenía que estar en alguna clase de trance hipnótico raro, o al menos haber consumido un potente hongo alucinógeno. 

Pero al levantar su brazo para acomodarse el cabello, que ya estaba molestandole bastante en los ojos, se notó una cosa extraña. Había algo que le colgaba. Cuando empezó a examinar se dio cuenta que era un pliego bastante parecido a las túnicas que había usado en su tiempo de estudiante. De hecho se sentía algo más pequeño. Observaba a Scorpius de par a par. Incluso tenía que levantar de manera leve la vista para poder verle la cara. Cómo podía ser eso posible? Él se recordaba mucho más alto.

Sólo le faltó hacer una cosa para caer en la realidad.

Se llevó la mano a la frente. Rastreó con el tacto de sus dedos algún tipo de irregularidad. Un distintivo en su frente que había llevado con una mezcla de sentimientos durante toda su vida. Aquella marca, aquella postal de lo que había pasado en la casa esa noche en la que se transformó en el 'gran Harry Potter'. Ese rayo que deseaba que jamás lo hubiera impactado, ya no estaba.

Su cicatriz no estaba.

Harry Potter sin su cicatriz sin duda no era Harry Potter. Tenía que ser alguien más.

Ahí fue cuando lo comprendió. Quien estaba alucinando no era Scorpius, sino que quizás era él.

O quizás no. Si realmente estuviera bajo el efecto de una sustancia tóxica, no se daría cuenta de ello. No sería consciente.

No, tenía que haber otra explicación.

Y aunque ahora mismo no pudiera hallarla, había algo que era claro.

Estaba encerrado en el cuerpo de Albus.

**___________________________________**

Albus despertó en medio de un coro de murmullos que lo molestaban. Le dolía muy fuerte la cabeza. Entreabría los ojos y los volvía a cerrar. Una fuerte luz frontal lo cegaba. 

"Despertó!" pudo escuchar que una mujer dijo mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados

Con ayuda de la gente que lo rodeaba se levantó. No podía ver nada. Solo veía varios bultos borrosos. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el Bosque Prohibido con Scorpius. ¿El giratiempo había fallado y seguían allí?

Eso explicaría la gran cantidad de personas delante de él. 

Sin embargo no se sentía la brisa fresca del bosque prohibido, como tampoco el olor a pescado que tanto caracterizaba al lago negro. 

Las sensaciones eran totalmente diferentes. El aire era espeso. Se sentía la mezcla de fragancias de perfumes importados con un poco de sudor. 

Tampoco podía explicar porque no estaba viendo nada. El porque todo era borroso frente a sus ojos. 

Una persona del público parecía que le estaba alcanzando algo. Cuando lo tomó se dio cuenta que eran un par de anteojos. En seguida se los llevó con torpeza a sus ojos. Se chocó varias veces la nariz antes de poder por fin dar con el lugar preciso. 

Cuando por fin se encontró con los cristales el panorama se hizo más claro.

Estaba en una habitación(era probable que fuera en el ministerio de Magia). Entre las personas que estaban con él se encontraba su tía, la Ministro de Magia Granger. 

Estaba empezando a entender lo que pasaba. 

Habían sido descubiertos.

Su padre los había atrapado justo cuando habían vuelto de su viaja al pasado. Seguro estaba en una ronda interrogatoria. Quizás Scorpius en Azkaban después de haber terminado con él. Quizás era un poco demasiado pensar así, en el peor de los casos los podrían expulsar nada más. Pero sin duda para Scorpius la expulsión era millones de veces peor que Azkaban. A esta altura, Scorpius ya era un cumulo de locura y desesperación si era verdad. No. Conociendo la intensidad de los sentimientos de Scorpius, si esto llegaba a ser lo que estaba pasando, ese par de palabras iban a quedarle pequeño.

No. No. No. Todo esto era su culpa. Por sus ideas estúpidas ahora estaba en grandes problemas. Y no sólo él. Sino que había arrastrado a su mejor amigo en esto. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que hacer algo para evitar que Scorpius pague por sus errores. Él lo había arrastrado a esto y él debía responder por esto.

"JURO QUE ESTO FUE SOLO MI CULPA" gritó Albus mientras las caras de preocupación inicial se transformaban en desconcierto

"Qué dice, Sr Potter?" preguntó un pequeño hombre a su costado

"Que todo esto fue mi culpa, no pueden culpar a nadie más que a mi, no lo hagan por favor, yo soy responsable" 

"Creo que no es momento de echar culpas a nadie" dijo una mujer vestida de rosa "Es momento de trabajar en encontrarlos, no en buscar responsables"

"Qué?" preguntó Albus con estupor "Buscar a quién?"

"A tú hijo, Potter"

"Mi hijo?" 

"Sí, tú hijo Albus, a caso no es por eso que estamos aquí?" respondió con algo de enojo la mujer de rosa

"Es que yo soy..." pero se detuvo. No terminó la frase. Algo raro estaba pasando. Y sabía que si llegaba a abrir la boca y decía que realmente no era la persona que creían que tenían enfrente todo empeoraría. Hubiera sido un acto casi suicida. 

"Harry, puedes venir un ratito conmigo?" dijo Hermione interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Albus se levantó y se dirigió junto a su tía hacia fuera de la sala.

"Qué te está pasando?" interpeló de manera directa 

Albus no sabía como responder a eso. Simplemente no podía. Su cabeza estaba en llamas. Tenía que comprender que estaba pasando. Por qué era Albus dentro del cuerpo de su padre? Y no solo debía responder esa pregunta sino que al mismo tiempo tenía que aparentar ser su padre. La tarea parecía imposible. Era más de lo que podía soportar. De todas las personas que podía pretender ser, la última era su padre. Pero algo tenía que hacer. No podía dejar que una pisca de sospecha se instale en su tía. Si eso ocurría, no iba a tener tiempo de averiguar que estaba ocurriende antes de que lo encierren por insano.

"Me desconcentré, disculpa" sabía que no iba a convencerla con esa respuesta, pero al menos podía ganar tiempo

"Mira Harry, se que sientes mucho peso en tus hombros. Es difícil ser padre de los prófugos, lo entiendo. Y más que lo único que haces es culparte por esto" Albus estaba impresionado por lo que estaba diciendo Hermione. Harry Potter reconociendo la culpa de algo? Era difícil de imaginarlo. No era el Harry que conocía y sin duda no era para nada parecido al que había tenido que soportar en los últimos años "Por más que repitas que te odia, eso no es así Harry. Quizás no estás siendo el buen padre que yo estoy seguro que eres, debes intentarlo con un poco más de empeño, nada más" Ahora Albus estaba más sorprendido aún

Su padre tenía conciencia.

Sabía que había estado actuando mal en el último tiempo. Eso era nuevo.

"Lo que yo quiero decir..." estaba por terminar de hablar Hermione cuando uno de los asistentes se asomó por la puerta

"Señora, los encontraron, están en Hogwarts"

Ambos suspiraron. Pero la tranquilidad le duró poco a Albus. Si él estaba aquí, quién estaba con Scorpius?

Su padre.

Debía serlo, y deseaba que así sea. De lo contrario, temía no poder volver a ser él mismo. Y ahí si que estaría en serios problemas.

"Resumiendo Harry, te necesito al 100 por ciento, y no dejes que las emociones te dominen. Se que somos humanos, pero el deber está por encima nuestro en estos momentos, entiendes?"

"Sí Ministra de Magia, no la defraudaré" dijo Albus de manera formal emulando a su padre

"Vamos por esos niños" ordenó Hermione

**___________________________________**

Atravesar la pubertad no era un proceso fácil. Enigmas, incomodidad, depresión. Una receta en la que estos ingredientes nunca faltaban. Si había escasez de uno, se vertía un poco más del otro. Pero siempre se compensaban. El que no se hacia preguntas sobre ir creciendo, tenía más acné que soportar. El que tenía poco acné, seguro era profundamente depresivo. Se podía tener todas juntas? Claro que sí. La sopa más asquerosa existía y contenía a los 3 de manera abundante.

Y ese proceso horrible, Harry iba a tener que pasarlo otra vez. 

No. Definitivamente no se estaba acostumbrando a ser su hijo. 

Volver a tener 15 años, con lo que significaba, no era fácil. 

Pero sobre todo tener que ser Albus Potter no era fácil. Solo 3 horas en el cuerpo de su hijo le bastaron para ver el escrutinio al que a diario se sometía por llevar ese apellido. Y como eso lo afectaba.

Porque... por momentos Harry no era Harry. Por momentos era como si fuera Albus. Como si pensara, sintiera y viviera como su hijo. Sus miedos. Su tristeza. Su todo lo estaban acogiendo entre sus brazos.

Harry ahora podía entender un poco más sobre Albus. Porque era de la manera que era. Y era preocupante. Las emociones que ese joven debía soportar eran alarmantes. Y por momentos lo superaban. 

Sin embargo había algo que lo calmaba. Y ese era el hecho de que su hijo no estaba solo. O no completamente solo...

Tenía a Scorpius. 

Y no sabía porque, pero había algo en su ser, en su modo de tratarlo, de acompañarlo que lo hacia sentir seguro. El afecto que irradiaba le daba el calor necesario para sobrevivir a ese invierno que estaba siendo su juventud. 

Incluso por momentos sentía que bastaba. Que no hacia falta más nada. Que ese magnifico ser que era Scorpius bastaba para que él sea feliz. Bueno... para que Albus sea feliz.

Ese tipo de confusiones estaban empezando a preocuparle. Y sobre todo la intensidad con la que experimentaba ser el hijo de Harry. Allí está. Otra vez. Le costaba distinguirse como una persona distinta. Y qué tal sí... quizás.... estaba transformándose en Albus?

Ya se estaba preocupando. No quería dejar de ser él. No quería ser alguien más. No quería desparecer.

Debía encontrar a Albus rápido. Debían hacer algo.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. La figura de Hermione y  _su_ figura se postraron frente a él como si alguien hubiera oído sus pensamientos y los hubiera hecho aparecer.

"Muchachos" dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a 'Albus' y a Scorpius que también se encontraba en la habitación "Me siento muy decepcionada de ambos por la conducta que han tenido en las últimas horas, saben a caso como han comprometido a la comunidad mágica con esto? Una total vergüenza..."  pero 'Harry' la detuvo

"Está bien Ministra, los niños lo entienden. Además, si no te molesta, preferiría yo regañarles y realizar las preguntas de rutina. Así de paso tengo la oportunidad de usar ese tiempo para encaminar a mi hijo en la dirección correcta" dijo 'Harry'

"Está bien" dijo Hermione con cierta duda en su tono "Iré con Minerva a pasar el rato"

"Puedes retirarte luego si quieres, sé que tienes una agenda apretada. Yo voy a demorar, necesito hablar bastante con mi hijo"

"Está bien Harry, toma el tiempo que necesites, nos vemos luego" dijo Hermione a medida que se retiraba 

"Nos vemos" dijo mientras cerrada gentilmente la prueba "Ahora sí. QUÉ NOS ESTÁ PASANDO?" preguntó agitado

"Albus, eres tú?" dijo Harry dirigiéndose a él mismo

"Sí, soy yo" asintió "Papá?"

"Definitivamente"

"QUÉ?!?" los interrumpió Scorpius confundido 

"Es largo de explicar Scorpius. Desde que volvimos con el giratiempos, mi padre y yo cambiamos de cuerpo" dijo Albus en el cuerpo de Harry hacia Scorpius "Ya lo sé, suena difícil de creer pero sobre todo de entender. Incluso para mi está siendo difícil entender. Me estoy confundiendo demasiado y tengo miedo. Debemos resolverlo AHORA!"

"A ti también te está pasando?" preguntó Harry en el cuerpo de Albus

"Sí, es como si... como si..."

"Como si te estuvieras fusionando con mi personalidad"

"Exacto, eso es lo que siento" dijo Albus dentro de Harry "Y lo que también siento es que tú Scorpius, TÚ TIENES QUE RESOLVERLO Y DEBE SER AHORA"

"Por qué yo?" interrogó Scorpius aún abrumado por todo lo que pasaba

"Porque uno: eres el único que sabe que hemos cambiado, y no puede saberlo nadie más, y dos: porque eres casi una biblioteca universal. Así que por favor, pon esas neuronas a trabajar o tal vez pierdas a tu mejor amigo, y yo me pierda a mi, o a él. No lo sé. Es muy confuso todo. Por favor sácame de esta pesadilla" dijo agarrándose la cabeza sobrepasado 

"Está bien Harry... bueno Albus" dijo Scorpius mirando hacia Albus en el cuerpo de Harry "Para tú suerte, en el verano estuve leyendo un libro sobre objetos mágicos y runas raras. Recuerdo haber leído algo raro sobre los giratiempos pero no me concentré en ello. Dame un minuto"

Scorpius corrió hacia donde tenía sus pertenencias. Tiró toda las prendas de vestir sobre su cama y en un santiamén encontró el libro entre sus objetos. Estuvo 10 minutos en silencio mientras hojeaba las paginas. Ese silencio era casi una ruina para Albus y para Harry. Cada segundo que pasaba era desesperante. Sentían que sus personalidades comenzaban a desvanecerse, paso a paso, grano tras grano, como si fueran un reloj de arena intentando vaciarse. Pero eso de lo que estaban vaciándose eran de ellos mismos.

"Aquí está: 'Polimetansión: un fenómeno por el que dos personas relativas entre sí se transfiguran la una con otra ocupando el lugar del otro. Esto ocurre cuando en las infinitas dimensiones por las que está compuesta el tiempo..." estaba leyendo Scorpius cuando Albus lo interrumpió

"Dimensiones?" preguntó perplejo

"Sí Albus, es básico. No ves ciencia ficción?" respondió Scorpius como si fuera una obviedad

"No, claro que no, explícame nerd"

"Está bien. La realidad se compone de varias dimensiones. Por cada acto que ocurre, siempre hay varias opciones. Bueno, las dimensiones replican esas opciones. Por ejemplo, en otra dimensión tu y yo no viajamos al pasado, porque frente a la posibilidad de hacerlo, decidimos no hacerlo. En otra viajaste tú solo, porque yo decidí no acompañarte. Y así con todo. Prosigo: dos personajes afines donde ocurren acciones similares pero que toman decisiones diferentes deciden viajar con un giratiempos. Al compartir hechos similares, ambas dimensiones se integran en una única versión creada por el giratiempos. El retorno del último en llegar sin que aún el primero se halla retirado provoca el cambio" sentenció con precisión Scorpius

Tanto Harry como Albus se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a Scorpius como si hubiera recitado en pársel. Él lo notó enseguida.

"Es simple. Harry..." dijo Scorpius dirigiéndose a Harry en el cuerpo de Albus "usted tiene otra replica de un gira tiempos"

"No, yo no, bueno algo así. No yo. Pero el Departamento de Misterios tiene uno. O eso creo. Nada se sabe. Supuestamente, o al menos era lo que decía en todos los informes que leí, el que habíamos encontrado era el último. Pero siempre me dio mala espina y por eso creía que había otro en alguna parte. Pensé en robarlo para ir a rescatarlos, luego me detuve pero es un posibilidad que..."

"Que en otra dimensión efectivamente lo hayas hecho" completó Scorpius

"Pero no, es imposible, mis valores son más fuertes, seguro resistí"

"Tu versión de aquí es más fuerte padre" dijo Albus a Harry "Es posible que en otra dimensión lo hayas hecho. Scorpius, dice algo sobre lo que nos está pasando con respecto a nuestras personalidades?"

"Sí, de hecho dice que hay que restituir todo a la normalidad lo más rápido posible o podrían transformarse en el otro" afirmó Scorpius

"Menciona algún tiempo?" preguntó Harry

"Umm, dice que es variable, pero máximo 10 horas"

"DIEZ HORAS?" repitieron ambos al unisono

"No tenemos tiempo que perder" dijo Scorpius sacando el giratiempos que colgaba de su cuello "Vengan aquí" dijo indicándoles que se acerquen para pasarles la cadena por el cuello

"Pero qué vamos a hacer? El libro no dice nada sobre como solucionarlo" interrogó Harry

"Si todo esto se produjo porque nosotros llegamos últimos, y usted se fue primero, es simple. Debemos encontrarlo a usted y hacer que se vaya antes de que nuestros otros yo vuelvan"

Cuando estuvieron listos, Scorpius dio tres vueltas y todo empezó a retroceder. Solo tres vueltas sobre un insignificante objeto bastaron para retroceder 30 años. Una acción tan simple que alteraba toda la realidad espacio tiempo en la que vivían. Esperaban que para resolver esto las acciones fueran tan simples como las que lo habían arruinado todo. Que esa simpleza que el giratiempos lleva en sí para producir problemas, también la tenga para resolverlos.

Una vez allí Scorpius preguntó

"Bien Harry, tenemos poco tiempo, así que por favor recuerde con precisión que pensaba hacer si robaba el giratiempos"

"No iba a robarlo" respondió Harry

"Bueno, pero haga de cuenta que sí lo hizo, simule, coopere por favor, no hay tiempo que perder" pidió Scorpius

"Tienes razón. Está bien. Iba a ir al estadio y esperar a que aparezcan"

"Pero papá, estamos en el medio de la segunda prueba, por qué haríamos eso?" interrogó Albus

"Porque las fechas en los libros están mal"

"CÓMO?" preguntó Scorpius

"Claro" 

"Y cómo lo pruebas?"

"Una edición de Historia de la Magia que tengo en casa. Cada tanto la consulto. Me gusta buscarme, uno es un poco narcizo..."

"Bastante a veces" interrumpió Albus

"No te pases de la raya jovencito" dijo Harry

"Esa es mi línea ahora, no la uses" dijo Albus acomodándose los lentes de Harry denotando el cambio de cuerpos

"Pueden dejar de pelear? Por favor? Esto es más importante ahora" los retó Scorpius como si fuera el mayor ahora "Sr Potter, qué edición es su "Historia de la Magia?"

"No lo sé, quien presta atención a esas cosas?" respondió Harry con ironía

"Está bien. Cuándo lo compró?"

"Hace 6 años"

"Está bien, no importa ahora, pero debería actualizar su edición. Hace 4 años que se retractaron y sale con las fechas correctas" indicó Scorpius, no podía dejar disputas sobre historia sin resolver. Su nerd interior se lo pedía

"Me pueden decir que importancia tiene esto ahora? Él está yendo hacia el estadio, ya no importa que edición de libro tiene, vayamos hacia allá!" vociferó Albus un poco agotado por lo insensata que era la situación en este momento

Empezaron a caminar hacia el estadio. Al principio les tomó algo de trabajo. Hoy era la segunda prueba y todos estaban yendo hacia el lago. Los principales accesos estaban bloqueados por estudiantes de todas las escuelas. Pintados, con banderas, haciendo apuestas, todos preparados para vivir la fiesta que significaba cada prueba.

Por momentos Scorpius y Albus se sentían contagiados de esa especie de magia. Ese calor que irradiaban los miles de rostros sonrientes, todos unidos por un sentimientos. Cada uno de ellos quería ver a su campeón levantar el trofeo.

Ellos no estaban acostumbrados a sentir a Hogwarts como un verdadero hogar. Quizás porque no les gustaba el Quiditch, o porque no eran los más populares. En definitiva nunca sentían esa sensación. Esa cariñosa fraternidad que los hacía sentirse parte de algo.

Pero a medida que se alejaban, un pensamiento diferente apareció en el sentir de Albus. Más que aparecer, volvió. Ya había estado antes.

Albus tenía miedo de desaparecer. De perderse en las entrañas de su padre. De no volver a ser él, sino alguien más. Alguien diferente, alguien que no quería ser.

Aunque estar dentro de su padre y escuchar ciertas cosas lo había llevado a entender que Harry no era ese monstruo que vislumbraba ser, eso no cambiaba que no quería ser él. No porque sea él, su padre, Harry. No quería ser nadie más porque no le interesaba ser otra persona más que si mismo. Aún así hubiera podido elegir, no lo hubiera hecho.

Porque podría querer editar muchas de cosas de su vida, para que sea una décima menos miserable. Pero había algo en ella que lo hubiera hecho dudar mil veces antes de elegir ser alguien más. Algo que lo hacia detenerse y reconsiderar todo antes de decir que su vida no servía para nada.

Sin embargo este sentimiento si era nuevo.

Recién ahora tenía la posibilidad de ser alguien más. Alguien quien no era antes.

El sentimiento que volvía a su pequeño corazón era otro. Y ese era el miedo.

El miedo de perder a alguien.

Podría ser mil personas más, podría vivir mil vidas diferentes. Pero en ninguna tendría un Scorpius con él.

Scorpius se había transformado a lo largo de los años en una pieza fundamental. Era su mejor amigo. Eran el ser que lo hacia sentir bien cuando estaba triste. Quien lo levantaba cuando se había derrumbado. Que estaba ahí en la luz y en la oscuridad. Que lo completaba.

Todo en ese orden.

No podía imaginar una existencia sin Scorpius como una pieza existencial en ella. 

No podía.

Y a medida que los minutos pasaban, parecía cada vez menos él. Y eso le preocupaba. Cada paso que daban hacia el estadio, era un paso más hacia su salvación. Iba a recuperarse a si mismo. Pero cada minuto más que tardaban era su perdición. Era como una vieja acuarela destiñéndose con la lluvia. Sus emociones, sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, todo mezclándose en un liquido homogéneo, negro, sin forma, destinado a desaparecer. Todos sus colores, todo su espíritu, transformado en nada. 

Si al menos eso podía ocurrir, tenía que asegurarse de dejar una huella. Un rastro en este mundo. Y sabía bien donde quería dejarlo.

"Papá, puedes adelantarte un poco?" dijo Albus hacia su padre en su cuerpo

"Para qué hijo?" respondió Harry sorprendido

"Cosas que tengo que hablar con Scorpius"

"Hijo, quiero tener más participación en tú vida, no quiero que me apartes" 

"No padre, nada de eso. Comienza cuando volvamos,  _si es que volvemos"_ asentó Albus con énfasis

"Está bien" dijo Harry alejándose con cierta rabia

Una vez que Harry ya les había ganado distancia, Scorpius preguntó

"Qué es lo que pasa Albus?" se notaba una clara preocupación en el gesto del Malfoy

"Quizás es raro hablar conmigo luciendo y oyéndome como mi padre, pero intenta no tenerlo en cuenta" aviso Albus

"Está bien tonto" dijo Scorpius riéndose "Jamás podría confundirte con tu padre"

"Por qué dices eso?" preguntó Albus sorprendido

"Porque podrás lucir como tu padre, pero es claro que tú no eres como él" afirmó Scorpius con seguridad

"Tú crees?"

"Claro que sí Albus. Tú padre no puede ser el chico frágil que conozco. El testarudo más fácil de hacer sonreír. El que mejor abrazos da cuando los necesitas (aunque no los pidas). Y aunque hayamos estado distanciados por todo esto que pasó, eso no quiere decir que algo haya cambiado" dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Oh gracias Scorpius" dijo Albus "De hecho, quería hablarte por si lo peor sucede"

"Lo peor?" preguntó Scorpius algo confundido

"Si esto falla..."

"No digas eso Albus, todo va a salir bien"

"No Scorpius, es una posibilidad. Cada vez me cuestas más ser yo, sentirme yo. Me estoy apagando" dijo Albus tragando saliva "En fin, lo que quiero decir es que eres muy importante para mi Scorpius. Creo que estos últimos años no hubieran sido nada sin ti. Has estado siempre, pero sobretodo quiero que sigas estando. Y en mi vida, no en la de Harry Potter aparentando ser yo. Así que por favor recuerdame. Hazlo con cada detalle. Porque sin dudas, vaya a donde vaya, yo también lo haré" dijo Albus mientras se le caía una pequeña lagrima que en seguida limpió

Sin embargo Scorpius logró notarlo y enseguida lo apretó fuertemente dándole un abrazo contenedor.

"Escucha" dijo Scorpius mirándolo a los ojos "Y escucha bien. Ya estuve en una situación donde tú casi no existías, cuando tu padre nos separó. No podía aceptar no poder hablarte. Por eso te busqué en la biblioteca, aun sabiendo lo mal que ese podía salir. Porque era casi como si el Albus que yo conocía hubiera desaparecido. No podía permitir que no existas. Y mucho menos que no existas junto a mi" hizo una pausa aclarando su voz "Y escucha bien esto. No te volverás a ir. No lo harás, Albus. No me obligues a tener que poner mi vida en riesgo mil veces más. Porque estate seguro que te buscaré y lo intentaré miles de veces aunque falle, hasta al fin encontrarte. No me permitiré que quedes como una simple memoria"

"Gracias" dijo Albus emocionado "No sabía que yo era tan importante"

"No seas modesto, eres siempre el único. El único que está, el único que importa. Y al único que jamás dejaría ir" 

"Chicos, ya está? Nos estamos acercando, terminaron?" interrumpió Harry

Ambos se soltaron y apuraron el ritmo. Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada. Pero ahora tenían algo en claro. La necesidad era mutua e iban a luchar por el otro cueste lo que cueste.

Solo bastaron un par de minutos más para que la majestuosa figura del estadio se alzara frente a ellos. Era hora de actuar.

"Bueno, aquí nos separamos. El plan es el siguiente. Tú Albus te quedas aquí, Scorpius y yo entraremos" indicó Harry

"Qué?!?! Por qué tiene que ser así y por qué planeaste sin darnos participación al menos?" dijo Albus algo enojado

"Planifiqué porque soy el mayor..." decía Harry cuando fue interrumpido por Albus

"Técnicamente no, yo lo soy. Aparte somos un equipo papá" protestó Albus

"Albus, quieras o no, no puedes entrar. La idea es hacerle creer a mi otro yo que estamos a salvo y que vuelva, que pronto lo vamos a acompañar. Tú no puedes estar presenta porque eres él, bueno yo, bueno lo que sea. Me entiendes. Mi otro yo no puede verte en mi cuerpo y pensar que algo normal está pasando. Podría enloquecer, y no es lo que buscamos" dijo Harry

Su padre tenía razón, quiera o no debería quedarse. No le agradaba ese plan pero tampoco era plausible la idea de encontrarse con el otro Harry y que todo se descontrole.

Harry y Scorpius entraron al estadio. Caminaron un poco y llegaron al campo de juego. Hicieron una vista panorámica pero no vieron signos del otro Harry en ningún lado. 

"Señor Potter, si usted hubiera venido con un giratiempos hasta aquí, a dónde hubiera ido a buscarnos?" preguntó Scorpius

"No lo sé, venir al centro y mirar a los alrededores hasta hallarlos hubiera sido algo que yo hubiera hecho" 

"Eso no ayuda mucho" dijo Scorpius con total sinceridad mientras pensaba "Ya sé!" 

"Qué se te ocurre?"

"Que deberíamos ir a donde Albus y yo hubiéramos ido" dijo Scorpius como si fuera lo suficientemente claro

"Por favor explícate mejor, no soy Hermione Granger" 

"Está bien, piénselo de esta manera. Usted venía a buscarnos a nosotros. Nosotros, si hubiéramos ido al estadio, habríamos pensado que pronto se iba a llenar de personas. Ya que en su cabeza, nosotros creíamos que aquí se iba a desarrollar una la segunda prueba. Entonces, no podíamos esperar a plena luz del día a que las personas llegaran. Deberíamos escondernos o podríamos haber puesto nuestro plan en riesgo. Por ende, usted está buscándonos donde piensa que nos ocultamos" terminó Scorpius satisfecho con su razonamiento

"Wow Scorpius, eso es impresionante"

"Bueno señor Potter, ahora piense a donde nos habría ido a buscar" dijo Scorpius un poco extrañado por el tono y las palabras que había elegido Harry en el cuerpo de Albus

"Señor Potter? Desde cuando me tratas tan formal" preguntó Harry en duda

"Oh no" dijo Scorpius comprendiendo lo que sucedía "Tú no eres Albus, mírame, no eres Albus"

"Y entonces quién soy?" 

"Eres Harry. Harry Potter. Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores actualmente atrapado en el cuerpo de su hijo" 

"No. Oh sí, es cierto" dijo Harry volviendo en sí agarrándose la cabeza "Qué me está pasando?"

"Se está desvaneciendo cada vez más, no hay tiempo que perder. A dónde nos habría buscado?" preguntó Scorpius nervioso

"No lo sé. El estadio es inmenso. Pero si yo hubiera tenido que buscarlos, hubiera pensado que seguramente iban a ir al lugar donde se reúnan los campeones antes de la prueba. El lugar donde nos preparábamos. De ese modo podrían haber persuadido a Cedric" 

"Ese lugar es el vestuario" dijo Scorpius decidido "Vamos" 

Ambos comenzaron a correr como si fuera una de las competiciones del siglo. Y de hecho lo era. Su adversario era el tiempo mismo. Jamás podrían ganarle. Pero al menos podrían ponerse a su par. Si no lo hacían, todo podría perderse. Sus vidas pendían de cada milésima que pasaba. 

Al entrar al vestuario, enseguida lo vieron. Allí estaba. El otro Harry. Al hacer contacto con ellos su rostro se transformó. Sabían que era lo que estaba por pasar. Los estaba por regañar.

"Bueno bueno, qué tenemos aquí? Los dos muchachitos prófugos. Y no por una, sino por segunda vez! Esto es inaceptable. Me escucharon? Inaceptable..." iba diciendo el otro Harry, cuando Harry en el cuerpo de Albus lo interrumpió

"Entiendo tu enojo padre. Pero ya habrá tiempo de aprenderme por esto. Está Scorpius ahora y no sé si es lo mejor" dijo Harry simulando ser Albus

"Tienes razón, pero en qué pensabas? Por qué hicieron esto de nuevo?"

"Es largo de explicar Sr Potter, pero básicamente dos de sus sobrinos no existían por nuestra culpa. Teníamos que arreglarlo" aventajó Scorpius a Harry

"En serio?!?!?" ahora eran ambos Harry al unisono los que estaban sorprendidos

"Sí, por eso. Pero ya está, ya lo arreglamos, y estamos dispuestos a volver"

"Muy bien entonces" dijo el otro Harry sacando un giratiempos de su bolsillo "Agárrense de mi"

"No, está bien padre" dijo Harry "Tenemos nuestro propio giratiempos"

"Y qué con ello? Quiero asegurarme de que vuelvan. Vengan conmigo" ordenó el otro Harry

"No podemos" dijo Scorpius "Usted sabe Sr Potter que existen ahora dos líneas temporales en curso, y no pueden mezclarse. Cada uno debe volver por la suya, de lo contrario el tiempo perderá su cohesión" había inventado todo eso, solo esperaba que de resultado

"Está bien" respondió el otro Harry a secas

"Está bien qué?" preguntó Harry

"Vuelvan por su lado, los veo allá" dijo el otro Harry dando un par de giros desapareciendo frente a ellos

"Bien, listo. Ahora nos toca a nosotros volver" dijo Scorpius poniéndose en carrera para salir del estadio

Solo bastaron unos minutos para encontrarse con Albus. 

"Encontraron al gruñón?" preguntó 

"Sí" afirmó Scorpius "y ya está de vuelta en su realidad. Ahora nos toca a nosotros volver. Hagamoslo rápido antes de que todo vuelva a descontrolarse" 

Enseguida se ataron el collar y tras tres giros en el sentido inverso el mundo se deshizo frente a ellos hasta volver al presente.

Albus apareció de nuevo en el lago. Esta vez se observó, se palpó y era él. Scorpius estaba bastante emocionado a su lado. Decía que nada de lo que habían hecho había funcionado y que era brillante. Se referirá a la aventura de la que volvían? No podía ser, sí había funcionado. Él estaba de vuelta en su cuerpo.

Luego de que fueron sacados del agua(ya que cuando llegaron los esperaban sus padres, los de Scorpius y Mc Gonagall), interrogados, finalmente en sus cuartos, Scorpius le contó que había estado en un mundo donde él no existía y donde Voldemort seguía con vida.

No entendía como que era que había pasado todo lo que había pasado entonces. El Scorpius que había tenido con él no era el Scorpius que estaba ahora? Estaba confundido.

Ambos habían vivido cosas diferentes. Aventuras paralelas, pero ahora se habían reencontrado? 

No comprendía todo cabalmente. Pero no importaba, ya estaba de vuelta.

Sin embargo, no iba a contarle de su aventura. Ni mucho menos de las cosas que le había dicho el otro Scorpius. Cosas que quizás este Scorpius no piense o no sienta. O quizás eran el mismo?

Ya le dolía la cabeza de intentar hacer conexiones. Quizás no tenía explicación. Sin embargo entre tanto desorden mental había una cosa que le había quedado bien clara.

Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, juegues con el tiempo. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	34. [Scorbus] XXVIII

Una vez más, como tantas veces, sensaciones de diversos tonos se apoderaban de él. Albus yacía con sus auriculares puestos, intentando que los dulces tonos que emergían alejen cualquier tipo de vestigio de una negatividad que tanto lo acosaba. Porque había muchos tonos que pintaban la estela de su estado de ánimo, pero eran todos tonos de grises. 

Era una noche fría. Sin duda estaba lamentando solo haberse puesto ese short tuquesa floreado, que tanto le encantaba, y esa musculosa que dejaba lucir sus perfecta y bronceada figura. El clima era muy diferente a lo que había estado acostumbrado en estos últimos meses. España lo había refugiado en sus agresivas temperaturas durante todo el verano. 

Pero ya no estaba más en España. Ahora estaba en un aeropuerto. Y en uno bastante frío, porque tiritaba. 'Debí haberlo previsto' pensaba Albus. Eran las 1 am, en cualquier lado en el que se encontrara iba a sentir al menos un poco de frío como para que amerite la presencia de una campera.

Además había que tener en cuenta que el aeropuerto estaba en Irlanda, demasiado lejos del calor agobiante de la península ibérica. 

La pregunta era: ¿Qué hacía Albus en Irlanda? Y por lo visto estaba solo. De estar allí su madre, Ginny, hubiera previsto algún tipo de abrigo. Ella o cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común. 

Albus no veía a Scorpius desde el comienzo del verano. Habían tenido una pequeña aventura en la casa de los Potter mientras sus padres estaban en Estados Unidos. El motivo del viaje: 'Intercambio y cooperación sobre seguridad mágica' según dijo Harry. Lily fue con ellos. Albus discutió día y noche con James, hasta que este finalmente accedió dejarle la casa a él. 

Luego, Albus estuvo en un viaje 'no voluntario' con su familia. Aunque se resistía a la idea, era justo. No se veían en todo el año, era razonable que los 3 meses disponibles los padres quisieran disfrutar un poco de sus hijos. 

Al principio había intentado lograr que Scorpius viaje con ellos. Pero no fue posible. Draco tenía planes parecidos y no quería dejar que el único tiempo disponible que tenía con su hijo sea 'robado' por un Potter. Si bien era una expresión irónica, muy en el fondo algo de razón tenía.

Y por qué reencontrarse en Irlanda y no en Inglaterra?

Porque Draco y Harry acordaron que tenían que hacer algo para fortalecer la unión entre ellos. Ahora que 'lo de los chicos va en serio' era hora de terminar con viejas rivalidades. Así fue como organizaron un viaje a Kinsale, un pequeño pueblo en Irlanda donde podrían pescar juntos, una actividad que ambos disfrutaban. 

La verdad que la idea le aburría mucho. Quería estar con Scorpius solamente, íntimos, sin familia molestando. Porque a los Potter se les sumaron los Weasley y la verdad ahora si que iban a ser muchos. Pero estaba hecho con intenciones nobles, y tenía que valorar eso. De verdad estaban intentando que todo funcione, por ellos. 

En fin, sea como sea la situación, estaba por volver a los brazos de Scorpius. Estaba por recuperar ese calor que le faltaba, que ningún verano podía darle. 

Sin embargo sus sentimientos estaban en escala de grises. Tenía miedo de que algo le pase al avión. O que quizás Scorpius haya visto a un chico más bello que él, que se haya sentado a su lado y lo haya flechado. Todos miedos infundados claro. Pero cuando se trataba de Scorpius, cada gota de temor era bebida con ganas. En definitiva, era lo más preciado que tenía y hacia bien en temer.

Aparte sus emociones estaban en escala de grises porque cuando estaba lejos de Scorpius era mucho más frío. Como si su corazón latiera con menos intensidad, como si se desvaneciera. Con él cerca todo era más certero. Él encendía los canales Rojo, Verde y Azul de su constelación de sentimientos, diagramando una figura mucho más real  y colorida. 

Hacia ya dos horas que había viajado desde Kinsale hasta Cork (donde se hallaba el aeropuerto en el que aterrizaría el avión de Scorpius) y la impaciencia ya lo carcomía por dentro. Estaba algo solo, no era uno de esos mega aeropuertos con free shops incluido, era un aeropuerto interno, aburrido y frío. Y todo era innecesario.  Albus no podía entender cual era el sentido de viajar en avión pudiendo aparecerse o transportarte a través de red flu. Según Scorpius, Draco decía que "le quitaba la magia a viajar". 

Puras 'bullshits' diría Albus. Lo mágico residía justamente en viajar por esos medios y no por aparatos muggles convencionales.  Pero así era su suegro, bastante pretencioso de a momentos.

'Suegro'. 'Que palabra incomoda!' pensaba Albus, pero que sin duda se acostumbraría a usar en un futuro, que aunque parezca raro, no pretendía que sea muy lejano. Estaba seguro del amor que sentía por Scorpius, y sí por el fuera, se casarían hoy mismo. 

'Pero somos jóvenes Albus', 'Primero tenemos que construir un futuro', 'En serio quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con este monstruo? Me agrada la idea, pero para mi, tú necesitas alguien mejor' solía decirle Scorpius al siquiera mencionar la idea. Pero él no respondía, lo único que hacía era limitarse a mirarlo con unos ojos que se derretían para finalmente depositar un beso en su boca que lo callara. Iba a esposar a ese hombre, estaba seguro. No necesariamente ante Dios o ante la ley, sino ante el otro. Ante sus corazones, como una suerte de promesa de cuidarse mutuamente. Porque en definitiva, que algo sea para siempre, solo depende de ambos, no de un 'sí, acepto' que conste en un registro desalineado y sin sentido.

Sin embargo sus arremolinados pensamientos fueron interrumpidas por una suave brisa que le acarició la espalda. Albus se quedó inmóvil. Unas gentiles manos le quitaron los auriculares. Conocía ese tacto, a quien le pertenecía esa palma que con delicadeza le retiraba cada una de las piezas metálicas que tenía puesta, y ese aroma a lavanda que las acompañaba era inconfundible. 

"Me extrañaste?" le susurró una conocida voz

Albus no soportó. Su corazón exaltado lo arrastró hasta el encuentro con ese sujeto de rizos plata, que sin dudas, había echado de menos. 

Y allí estaba, parado frente a él, esperándolo con los brazos abiertos. Como si todo el verano hubiera estado aguardando ese momento.  En seguida se abalanzó a su brazos y se hizo prisionero de sus labios. Esos malditos labios que no importaba cuanto los probara, seguían volviéndolo loco. 

"No respondiste la pregunta" reclamó Scorpius sosteniéndole el rostro "Me extrañaste?"

"Tú sueles decir que a las verdades obvias no hace falta hacerlas notar. Ni siquiera hay que probarlas ni mencionarlas. Todos las sabemos" dijo Albus parafraseándolo con una sonrisa boba "Pero sí, te extrañe. Y tú?"

"Idem a lo que dijiste" 

"IDEM? No nos vemos hace dos meses, es todo lo que tienes para decir? Esta no es una conversación de Whatsapp donde puedas citar mensajes" 

"Dijiste que lo obvio no hace falta afirmarlo"

"Wow, realmente estoy dolido. Tú sueles ser el meloso de esta relación, me sorprendes"

"El verano ha hecho mucho en mi" dijo con ironía

"Veo. Al final me gusta tu nuevo corte, te queda muy lindo" 

"Qué no te gustaba antes?"

"No sé, la foto que me pasaste no era buena"

"Es que se sacarle fotos a muchas cosas Albus, pero no a mi mismo"  

"Sonaste super frustrado" dijo Albus riéndose "Lo importante es que estás aquí al fin, conmigo"

"Estamos" dijo Draco apareciendo frente a ellos

"Uy, disculpe señor Malfoy, no lo vi. Estuvo mucho allí parado?"

"Dime 'Draco', Albus, no son necesarios los formalismos. Y sí, bastante, pero lo entiendo. Yo también estuve enamorado y se lo que sienten" dijo Draco con una pizca de melancolía "Prometo no arrebatártelo tanto tiempo el próximo año"

"Pero por favor Draco, faltaba más. Él será mi novio, pero antes es su hijo, y eso lo comprendo" respondió Albus

"Es muy considerado de tu parte decirlo" dijo Draco haciendo una pausa mirando su reloj "Bien, pedí un taxi, debería estar aquí pronto, vamos a la salida muchachos"

Mientras se dirigían hacia allí, dejaron que Draco se adelantará para poder hablar con un poco más de privacidad.

"Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, déjame citarte" dijo Scorpius aclarando la voz "Aquí va: 'Pero por favor Draco, faltaba más', Albus  desde cuándo usas ese vocabulario? Mi papá no es la Reina de Inglaterra, es mi papá, nada más"

"Primero que nada, a hablar de manera elegante aprendí del mejor, de ti. Y segundo, sí, tu papá es un Rey. Quizás algún tipo de divinidad, sino no se explica como logró concebirte a ti"

"Ay Albus" dijo Scorpius soltando un suspiro "No hace falta que coquetees todo el tiempo, ya llevamos bastante meses juntos, no necesitas 'ganarme' para decirlo de algún modo"

"Pero me gusta, me gusta hacerte sentir como si aún fuera el primer día que estamos juntos. No quiero acostumbrarme a ese sentimiento de seguridad y descuidarte, no me lo perdonaría. Me gusta conquistarte día a día"

"Ay" dijo Scorpius soltando otro suspiro. Disfrutaba este sentimiento. El de Albus siendo el algodón de azúcar más suave que existiera.  Durante mucho tiempo el había sido el tierno de la relación, pero parecía que Albus al fin había salido de su bolsa. Por fin había completado su metamorfosis y se había transformado en una bella monarca. Era un ser nuevo, mucho más demostrativo de sus sentimientos. 

Al llegar a la salida, abordaron un taxi que los estaba esperando y emprendieron su marcha hacia Kinsale. 

El viaje no duró mucho. Solo estaban a un poco más de 28 km de donde se alojarían. Apenas comenzaron a moverse una lluvia copiosa los sorprendió impregnando de humedad todo a su paso. No era muy diferente de Inglaterra. 

La conversación en el vehículo se fue apagando con el paso de los minutos. La lluvia era un serio enemigo de ese pequeño fuego que los mantenía despierto en un ambiente perfecto para quedarse dormido. Al final eran meros balbuceos. Scorpius fue el primero en caer, acostándose sobre las piernas de Albus. Él intentó mantenerse despierto. Observaba la belleza de su chico, jugaba con el poco pelo que aún le quedaba o lo acariciaba haciendo más apacible su sueño. Pero no duró mucho. Poco a poco sus ojos también fueron cerrándose. 

Pero antes de ponerse las esposas y quedar preso de un sueño aplastante miró a su alrededor. La lluvia cayendo, Scorpius de vuelta consigo y sobre todo paz. Una sensación de paz que no sentía hace muchísimo tiempo. Y realización. Porque esa pintura en la que tanto había trabajado, por la que tanto había sufrido, esa imagen de ellos dos juntos, estaba terminada. Ya no era más un mero bosquejo. Le faltaban detalles, cosas para que sea perfecta, pero ya estaba. La frustración y el miedo de todo aquel que empieza algo difícil pero sobre todo con mucho valor, habían desaparecido, y ahora podía disfrutar de lo que quedaba. De seguir construyendo su historia de amor. Esta ardua tarea que quizás le llevaría una vida, pero de la que  **nunca**  se arrepentiría de haber emprendido. 

***

Scorpius despertó en la mañana junto a Albus. O más bien en la tarde. Ya eran las 14 hs y seguían acostados. 

En una situación normal, Scorpius hubiese tenido un ataque de histeria. Seguro la familia ya había almorzado (sin ellos), y era probable también que ya hubieran emprendido su marcha hacia el lago. Era certero pensar además que estaban solos, y que probablemente quedaron mal frente a todos.

Pero no le importó. Solo se echó a reir. Era verano, y hacia mucho que no se veían. No podía preocuparse siempre por los demás. Tenía que preocuparse un poco por ellos, y por lo que necesitaban. Y lo que necesitaban después de un verano separados era más que nada estar juntos. Luego habría tiempo para ser acribillados por miradas incómodas y malos chistes familiares que solo le dan gracia a los mayores. 

Scorpius quería despertar a Albus. Si bien hablaban todo el tiempo por mensaje, no era lo mismo volverse a ver cara a cara, y poder escuchar la suave voz de su novio en persona, que a través de unos miseros caracteres. Lo de ayer no había contado como una conversación real. Y de verdad quería tener una. 

Sin embargo, aunque la intentara, no iba a poder hacerlo. Cuando le estaba por dar una palmada, para que reviva de ese sueño celestial, se detuvo. No pudo evitarlo. Su mirada se dispuso a contemplar lo que tenía en frente. Y sin duda era un gran espectáculo. Aunque Albus tuviera una piel un poco más morena que la suya, algunas pecas de su linaje Weasley salpicaban su cara. Y el sol había hecho un buen trabajo haciéndolas notar con un fuerte bronceado. Los delicados contornos de su rostro denotaban el paso de un escultor bien entrenado, que sin cuestionamientos había hecho un buen trabajo. Su complexión era serena. Casi no parecía que perteneciera a ese manojo de estrés diario con el que lidiaba. 

Y aunque ansiara hablar con él, de contarle como había sido su verano, no quería hacerlo ahora. Estaba disfrutando del momento. Disfrutando de ver al errático de Albus tan calmado y en silencio. No era la primera vez que hacia esto. La mayoría de las mañanas juntos era él quien se levantaba primero. Sin embargo nunca lo despertaba. Siempre había un impulso que lo detenía. Que lo hacia retroceder. Que lo hacia disfrutar. Disfrutar de cada segundo que trascurría frente a Albus. Hacerlo un momento mágico y especial.

Pero no duró mucho. Fue Albus por su propia cuenta quien se despertó.

"Aggggg cómo anda mi pequeño león plata?" dijo Albus bostezando "O bueno, ex león, mejor dicho" haciendo referencia a su corte de cabello

"Pensé que ambos habíamos acordado que tú eras el pequeño en esta relación" afirmó Scorpius con gracia

"No me simpatizas, sabés? Ya quedó viejo ese dialogo" dijo Albus con ironía "Te extrañé"

"Creo recordar que ya dijiste eso ayer"

"No seas tan mal llevado, estoy hablando en serio"

"Yo también te extrañé tontin, no tengas duda en eso, solo estoy divirtiéndome un momento. No seas tan susceptible" 

"Perdón pero el que hasta hace una semana mandaba audios llorando de lo que me extrañaba eras tú!" dijo Albus con un sesgo de victoria "Quién es el susceptible ahora?"

"Bastardo! Eso es un golpe bajo. No te creía capaz de semejante maldad" 

"Albus protege, pero también ataca" dijo invocando el famoso meme

"Qué? Ahora hablas en tercera persona sobre ti mismo? Qué sigue?"

"Tú quieres saber qué sigue de verdad? Te vas arrepentir" dijo Albus desafiante

"Vamos, mira que yo también puedo jugar a es..." pero Scorpius no pudo terminar la frase que Albus se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo.

En el tiempo que siguió hicieron mucho más que besarse. La abstinencia a veces puede ser una cosa seria, y mucho más si tienes casi 17 años, cuando tu testosterona es prácticamente la monarca absoluta de ese reino en llamas integrado por la superficie de sus cuerpos. 

Entre tanto y tanto se hicieron las 19hs. Estaba empezando a caer la noche. Nadie había vuelto aún. Albus estaba totalmente tranquilo. Al fin estaba teniendo ese tiempo con Scorpius que tanto había pedido. Pero el niño de cabellos color plata estaba un poco preocupado e insistía con contactarlos. 

Albus habló con su hermano por teléfono, quien los anotició de que todo estaba bien, que no había nada que preocuparse. Hacia una hora habían vuelto a cambiarse para irse a pasar la noche al centro de la ciudad, visitando tiendas, restaurantes, y como no podía ser de otro modo, bares!

Cuando Scorpius se enteró lo primero que pensó fue en como no se habían percatado de nada. Pero bueno, no podían culparse. Estaban en 'cosas más importantes' como para notar lo que pasara alrededor. 

"Estamos solos Scorp, qué cenaremos?" preguntó Albus

"No iremos con el resto de la familia?" 

"No gracias"

"Pero Albus..."

"Pero qué, querido?"

"Todavía ni siquiera saludé a tus padres, mucho menos al resto de tu familia. Lo único que he hecho desde que llegué fue dormir. No me parece algo muy correcto" 

"Escúchame" dijo Albus acercándose a él y tomándole las manos "No hay formas correctas o incorrectas, me parece que ya lo aprendimos a eso hace mucho tiempo. Nuestros padres se juntaron para conocerse entre ellos, no a nosotros. Ya nos conocen. Y si quieres, échame la culpa si alguien te dice algo. Pero no quiero ir, quiero que hagamos lo que queremos hacer, y no tanto lo que 'debemos' hacer"

"Está bien, cenemos, pero luego, más a tarde en la noche, nos unimos al resto de la familia" 

"Es necesario?"

"Lo es. Aparte no hay que ser negativos. Tienes que cortar con ese rechazo tajante a tu familia. Podríamos disfrutar bastante la noche con ellos"

"Está bien..." aceptó Albus no muy encantado

"Hecho?" dijo Scorpius ofreciéndole la mano para cerrar el trato

"Hecho" dijo Albus apretándola para luego aprovecharse y empujarlo hacia él para darle un beso

"Ay Albus, no me gusta que uses mi fragilidad para hacer estas cosas"

"No te gusta que use tu fragilidad en tu contra, pero jamás dijiste que no te gusta lo que hago"

"Es que no es justo, yo no puedo sorprenderte de esa forma o agarrarte de improvisto"

"Quizás debas intentarlo, en definitiva eres más alto que yo, podrías hacer ese tipo de cosas. Aparte tú tienes algo aún más valioso y ello es la creatividad, puedes sorprenderme de la manera que quieras" dijo Albus "Por ejemplo podrías sorprenderme con un rico plato para la cena de esta noche"

"Buen intento Albus, pero no. Primero, vamos a preparar la cena juntos, no pretendas que haga todo yo solo. Segundo, vamos a comer algo chatarra. Mi padre me tuvo a platos elegantes todo el verano. Albaca, pescado crudo, salsas extrañas, huevos de pescado..."

"Querrás decir caviar?"

"Sí, exacto. Que raro que tú sepas algo y yo no. En fin, estoy harto. Quiero algo normal" afirmó Scorpius "No sabes, ayer antes de abordar el avión comí una hamburguesa. Que placer" contó emocionado

"Ay que no te escuche un vegetariano"

"No entiendes el punto, aún así hubiera sido una hamburguesa de lentejas la hubiera disfrutado como si hubiera recuperado la libertad luego de un largo encierro"

"Está bien, qué dices de una pizza? No hay mucho que hacer"

"Sí, por favor, delicia italiana digna de los dioses"

"Está bien, basta, ya me das miedo. Pero una pizza sería muy poco trabajo para dos pares de manos. Si quieres que cocinemos juntos capaz deberíamos hacer algo que sea un verdadero desafío"

"Umm" dijo Scorpius pensando "Ya sé, hagamos todo, la masa, la salsa. No compremos cosas hechas" 

"Okey, ahora te pasaste al otro lado. Eso no es mucho trabajo ya?" 

"Pero va a valer la pena"

"Bueno está bien, Scorpius y su cerebro salvando el día una vez más"

"Manos a la obra!" dijo Scorpius arremangándose "Fíjate en la alacena si hay algo"

"Umm" dudó Albus mientras revisaba "No creo que nos sirva nada. Harina casi no hay, la levadura luce como si estuviera podrida y las latas de tomate claramente están vencidas"

"Dije que sin cosas artificiales, sin trampas, la salsa va de cero, lavando y pelando los tomates. A ver, agarra un papel y anota" dijo Scorpius dándole un tiempo "Harina, levadura, jamón, muzzarella..." iba dictando cuando fue interrumpido

"Yo quiero roquefort" dijo Albus

"Roquefort? Olvídate que te bese el resto de la noche"

"No estamos hablando de ajo, no seas exagerado."

"Está bien, sigamos, dónde quedé?"

"En muzzarella"

"Cierto cierto. Muzzarella, roquefort, ananá..."

"Nooo" lo interrumpió Albus "Ananá? En serio? Y luego me críticas a mi por mi roquefort"

"Qué tiene de malo?"

"Cállate pecador, sigue con la lista"

"Está bien. Ananá, Palmitos..."

"En serio? Vas a hacer una pizza o una recreación de una jungla? Menos mal que dijiste que querías algo simple..."

"Dije chatarra, no simple. Puedes dejar de interrumpirme y seguir anotando?"

"Sí, mi general"

"No seas idiota. Palmitos, tomates, cebolla, y alguna especie para condimentar" terminó Scorpius "Viste que no era tanto?"

"Alguna especie... wow... qué específico!" 

"Basta, pareces un anciano Albus. Es para recordar porque no sé exactamente cual condimento comprar, veremos"

"Estamos en las afueras de la ciudad Scorp, no pretendes que haya muchas opciones, no creo que haya supermercados"

"Ya lo sé, no soy tan obtuso. Vamos?" preguntó Scorpius dirigiéndose hacia la salida

"Vamos!"

Así, comenzaron a caminar hacia algún almacén que estuviera cerca. No sabían muy bien hacia donde ir, por eso primero Scorpius debió pedir indicaciones. La gente no era muy conocedora, la mayoría iba a la ciudad para abastecerse. Finalmente, una agradable ancianita les dijo donde podían ir con la precisión de un GPS. Lo más cercano estaba a un par de kilómetros. Estaban lejos, pero era una linda tarde por lo que en seguida se pusieron en marcha. 

Mientras iban el sol caía a cuenta gotas. En verano al día le cuesta mucho decir 'Adiós'. El gran astro que nos ilumina siempre está listo para seguir con el show, hasta que la luna le empieza a gritar que es su turno, que ahora es ella quien debe deleitarnos junto al danzante elenco de estrellas. Sabe que debe irse, pero antes nos regala una última actuación. Una actuación cálida donde tiñe el firmamento de naranja. 

En esos vestigios de lo que fue la luz del día, todos, por alguna razón, se sienten reconfortados. Todos han disfrutado un atardecer frente al mar o cayendo en el campo. Siempre nos detenemos un minuto a observarlo, aunque sea el día más ajetreado de nuestras vidas. Los fotógrafos lo aman por las condiciones especiales de luz y llenan sus portafolios de atardeceres. Muchos mortales incluso aplauden, como si fuera un acto solemne. 

Lo sienten cercano. Como si los estuviera abrazando. Nos muestra que este mundo tiene belleza y no es un mero manojo de problemas, que hay momentos que son para disfrutar.

Y así lo sentía Scorpius mientras caminaba junto a Albus con el sol escondiéndose a su espalda. El atardecer lo encontró reflexionando. Sentía el confort y el calor de la luz del sol. En cierto modo podía representar como era su vida hoy. Le había costado mucho trabajo llegar hasta allí. Estuvo en lugares muy oscuros. Había sufrido, había llorado y lo habían lastimado mucho. Pero hoy verdaderamente se sentía reconfortado, sentía el calor de la vida abrazándolo. 

Se sentía muy bien, pero al igual que en cada situación en que todo va de maravilla, uno empieza a desconfiar. No se nos puede culpar. La vida a veces nos golpea bastante duro como para confiar tanto en ella. Y si bien eso era algo más natural de Albus, ya que el no pensaba tanto, está vez si estaba preocupado. Era muy grande lo que había logrado. Todo el trabajo que había demandado acomodar su vida, iba a ser injusto si todo podía perderse. 

Scorpius se preguntaba qué pasaría una vez que se esconda el sol. Que pasaría cuando la vida deje de ser tan bella y comenzara a desgranarse dejando ver su lado oscuro una vez más. No podía negar que un poco de ansiedad le generaba. 

Se sentía un poco abrumado y enojado. Era increíble como su mente podía en un par de segundos arruinar todo. Por eso siguió caminando, sin pensar, solo observando el cielo. Mientras andaba algo le llamó la atención. El sol se escondía detrás de él. Pero en frente la imagen que tenía no era para nada fea. Un cielo rosado, con nubes algodonadas, y la luna asomándose de a poco con un tamaño considerable. Quizás no sentía el confort que el sol le daba, pero el paisaje seguía siendo bello. 

Sin embargo eso no era lo único bello. El calor del sol se había ido, pero ahora mismo sentía otro tipo de calor. Albus estaba agarrando su mano con fuerza mientras caminaban. En cierto modo eso le producía seguridad. No era como si pudiera venir un tornado que lo aleje de él y por eso lo tenía. Era más bien una muestra de lo que eran. Una unión inseparable. Y eso le daba estabilidad. 

En ese momento empezó a soplar el viento, y Scorpius perdido en sus pensamientos dejó que la lista que tenía en su mano se escape. Corrió un poco hasta que por fin pudo agarrarla. Cuando la tuvo en su mano de vuelta le prestó un poco más de atención. Antes ni siquiera la había revisado. Y notó varias cosas. Albus la había titulado 'La lista del banquete del Rey Scorpius por su bufón Albus'. Había dibujado varios corazones con las letras A+S y al lado del ananá había escrito la palabra 'SACRILEGIO'. En seguida comenzó a reírse. Parecía que aún tenían 13 años, pero le encantaban estas cosas.

Este tipo de cosas lo sacaban de sus pensamientos negativos y lo situaban en tierra de vuelta. Quitaban el velo negro con el que veía el futuro. Y allí entendió algo muy importante. Que el sol podía irse. Podía apagarse. La vida podría tornarse oscura. Pero siempre tendría su propia luz, su propia seguridad, porque tenía a Albus. Así que era hora de dejar de preocuparse. Nunca lo había hecho, no iba a empezarlo a hacer justo en este momento que se sentía pleno. Era hora de dejar los miedos encerrados en el baúl. 

Entre tanto pensar y pensar se hizo de noche y al fin llegaron al almacén. Compraron lo que necesitaban... y algunas cosas de más (nadie se resiste a un kg de helado en oferta o aun par de cervezas). También ayudaron a un anciano que no sabía distinguir la diferencia entre el pan normal y el pan de salvado. Luego de pagar y recorrer un largo trecho de vuelta, volvieron a donde se alojaban.

Allí empezaron a cocinar. Albus pelaba los tomates mientras Scorpius preparaba la mezcla de la masa. Mientras leudaba fue a un pequeño huerto que había allí y buscó algunas especias más para que Albus agregara a la salsa. No sabían muy bien lo que hacían. Albus solo olía lo que Scorpius le traía y si le gustaba le decía que lo tire. No era muy precavido de cual iba a ser el sabor final, pero en fin, ¿qué importaba? La comida era totalmente secundaria en ese momento. Lo que importaba era totalmente otra cosa.

Ya todo listo, Pizzas al horno, Scorpius preparó una pequeña mesa en el patio. Al fin y al cabo era verano. Luego de un día realmente muy agobiante (como pocas veces se ve allí), la noche los recibía con una suave brisa que era digna de ser disfrutada con una rica comida y un joven amor. 

Luego de un baño y de ambos combinar un look veraniego sport de bermudas y camisa corta se sentaron a degustar lo que ambos habían preparado. 

"Es hora de la verdad" dijo Albus mirando la pizza "Luce bien al menos"

"Ten más fe Albus, fue hecha con amor, no puede fallar" dijo Scorpius mientra servía un poco de cerveza en los vasos

"Umm yo también fui hecho con amor supuestamente y un poquito fallado soy" dijo Albus mientras se reía

"No voy a discutir eso" afirmó Scorpius con ironía

"Eu, acá eras donde me dabas una clase de moral y decías que aunque fuera un chiste no debería hacerlo" 

"Por lo que veo no hizo falta, la lección ya la sabes, no puedo obligarte a acatarla" dijo Scorpius serio "Aparte era una broma, cierto? No estoy para regañarte por simples chistes"

"Estoy de acuerdo. Solo me pareció raro, sueles ser muy correcto"

"Sí, tienes razón, pero decidí que también tengo que ser un poco más joven a veces. Eres mi novio, no tengo que aparentar nada contigo. Pero basta de eso, comamos que se enfría"

A la luz de unas tenues velas y una brillante luna dieron los primeros bocados de su creación. Quizás entre tantas especies a la salsa le faltaba algo básico, un poco más de azúcar. Había quedado algo ácida. Pero solo un poco, el resto estaba decente. Y al fin y al cabo tenía un gusto especial, ya que había sido hecha por ellos. Aunque muchos se ponen realmente exigentes con lo que crean, este no era el casos. Era una simple pizza. Ninguno de los dos cocinaba seguido. No podían medirse con la misma vara que alguien experimentado lo haría.

Cuando terminaron la pizza, la conversación comenzó a fluir entre degustación de helado y más cerveza.

"Recuerdas aquella cena que habías organizado en la Sala de Menesteres? Aquella sí que fue una velada 'mágica' en serio" dijo Scorpius haciendo con los dedos un par de comillas

"Wow esa noche, fue una de las primeras en la que estábamos juntos, verdad?" 

"No sé si le podemos llamar 'estar juntos' a eso. Aún todo era volátil, pero sin duda la pasé bien ese día"

"Yo no tanto. Tenía bastante miedo. Todo eso del espacio me sorprendió bastante, no sabía cuál era el límite" confesó Albus "En cierto modo prefiero más esto, ya seguros de quienes somos y hacia donde vamos, y sin tanta cosa mágica de por medio"

"Yo no sentí miedo esa noche. Creo que es uno de lo más lindos recuerdos que tengo juntos"

"Wow si que eres valiente. Yo no lo exteriorizaba pero por dentro cruzaba los dedos para que nada pase"

"Sí, la situación podía dar miedo, pero creo que no lo tenía porque estaba contigo"

"Um, nunca fui de los muy valientes Scorp..." pero Albus fue interrumpido

"No digas eso. Realmente eres valiente. Cuando me rescataste de Trudy y el Departamento de Misterios realmente tuviste que tener agallas" dijo Scorpius reflexionando "Siempre las tuviste, incluso esa noche en la Sala de Menesteres. De algún modo me sentí seguro, y algo tuviste que ver con eso"

"Oh gracias Scorp, es muy lindo lo que dices" dijo Albus "Qué tal tus vacaciones al final? Hemos hablado poco de donde has estado"

"Sabes exactamente donde estuve. En Fiji me broncee un poco, pero no demasiado. Ya el año pasado habíamos ido a la playa y papá no estaba con muchas ganas, así que estuvimos poco tiempo. Luego me llevó por Francia para conocer el lugar donde nuestro antepasado Armand vivía antes de venirse a Inglaterra. Sabes que me gusta la historia, así que lo disfruté. Por último fuimos a visitar Ilvermorny, pedido especial mio..." venía relatando Scorpius cuando fue interrumpido

"Cierto que me contaste de eso. No estuviste de Jake, cierto?" dijo Albus intentando indagar. Si bien confiaba en su novio, sabía bien de la conexión con Jake

"Pequeño celoso. No te interesó el agua turquesa de Fiji, o los viejos vestigios de mi familia. Solo te interesa Jake" dijo Scorpius riéndose "Sí, estuvimos unos días en casa de Jake luego de visitar Ilvermorny, que estaba totalmente vacío"

"Y qué esperabas, que esté lleno? Es verano, Hyperion" 

"Pensé que ya habíamos terminado con eso de usar mi segundo nombre"

"Tú me llamaste pequeño más temprano"

"Está bien. Con Jake todo de maravilla, me llevó a conocer parte de su estado. Corrimos bastante a caballo y nos reunimos con los otros chicos para un partido de Basketball. Uno de los días acampamos en una colina cerca de su casa" relató Scorpius "Fue una pequeña pausa de juventud entre tanta madurez con mi padre"

"Querrás decir aburrimiento" acotó Albus

"No seas malvado con mi padre, te quiere mucho aunque no lo creas. En fin, luego de eso terminamos nuestras vacaciones en la costa oeste de Estados Unidos" 

"Nada más? Jake no dijo nada sobre mi?"

"Solo te manda saludos, que esperas que diga"

"Y esa noche que acamparon..." pero Scorpius lo interrumpió

"No seas tonto Albus, nada pasó y nada pasará con Jake. Creo que ya te quedó claro que solo te amo a ti y nada más que a ti. Espero que te quede claro en el futuro que tenemos juntos" sentenció Scorpius

"Está bien, no te enojes. No fue mi idea"

"No, está bien, te lo digo bien. Hablando de futuro, aún falta mucho, pero pensaste que vas a hacer luego de Hogwarts?"

"No falta tanto tampoco.  Estamos a menos de dos años" reflexionó Albus "La verdad que no lo pensé. No creo que quiera seguir estudiando. Estimo que trabajaré en el ministerio con mi padre"

"Pero odias hacer eso!" dijo Scorpius sorprendido

"Sí, ya lo sé. Podría trabajar en la tienda de bromas con mi tío, pero creo que me veo menos haciendo eso que en el ministerio con mi padre"

"Puedes estar en el ministerio, pero no exactamente haciendo lo mismo que él"

"No lo sé" dijo Albus "Y tú? Estoy seguro que seguirás estudiando"

"Sí, lo planeo, pero no es muy fácil" se lamentó Scorpius

"Por? Tienes capacidad de sobra para hacerlo"

"Sí Albus, pero no es ese el problema. El mundo mágico no tiene universidades"

"Cómo?"

"La estructura que se necesita no es rentable para los pocos habitantes que tenemos" explicó "Si estudio debo estudiar en una universidad Muggle, tendré ayuda del ministerio pero es un poco más complicado que eso"

"No veo nada de complicado, puedes estudiar en Londres y yo trabajaré en el ministerio. Estaremos cerca!"

"No, no estaremos cerca. El ministerio no quiere que estudiemos en las mismas universidades que en nuestro país natal. Sería más fácil de ser descubiertos, aparte, si van a hacer el esfuerzo, prefieren que vayamos a otro país, aprendamos otro idioma, nos formemos de otra manera. Todo para tener a un profesional más completo. Mira a tu primo por ejemplo. No está en París solo porque su novia está allí, sino porque le tocó estar ahí" hizo una pausa pensando lo que iba a decir "Irme a estudiar a otro lado significaría separarme de ti Albus! Y no quiero eso"

 "Oh no Scorp, puedo hablar con mi tía, seguro ella puede solucionarlo" dijo Albus buscando alguna alternativa

"No es tan fácil, es una cuestión de cooperación internacional. Está establecido así y no se puede cambiar" se notaba un fuerte pesar en la voz de Scorpius "Quizás deba olvidarme de eso"

"No, Scorp" dijo levantándose de su silla para abrazarlo, sabía que lo necesitaba "Tú tienes talento, muchísimo. Eres inteligente y valiente. No te falta nada, debes explotarlo. Yo no quiero ser una piedra en tus zapatos, no quiero impedirte alcanzar tus logros. Somos una pareja pero cada uno tiene sus sueños, y te apoyaré, cueste lo que cueste"

"Pero no es fácil"

"Tampoco era fácil estar juntos, y acá estamos. Contra todo pronóstico. Podemos vernos los fin de semanas, esto es Europa, no estamos tan lejos. O puedo vivir contigo. Yo no tengo nada resuelto, y puedo resolverlo donde estés, a tú lado"

"No Albus, no quiero que te limites por mi"

"Y tú tampoco lo hagas por mi. No quiero que seamos grandes y nos arrepintamos de un montón de cosas. No quiero ser yo quien destruyó tus sueños. Yo seré feliz viéndote ser exitoso. Así que por favor no renuncies a esto. Lo solucionaremos" 

Scorpius estaba realmente emocionado. El acto de amor que Albus le estaba dando era impresionante. Estaba dispuesto a cederle su lugar de conductor para que él los lleve a ambos al destino que quisiera. No importaba si era a un desierto de fracasos o a un mar de logros. Albus quería estar junto a él para vivir eso. Pero Scorpius tenía bien en claro algo. Tampoco iba a frustrar el sueño de Albus, cualquiera fuera. No transformaría en una pesadilla la vida de su chicos a costa de él ganarse un cómodo boleto en primera clase hacia su felicidad.

"Lo solucionaremos. Tú lo has dicho, pero de la manera más conveniente para ambos. Te amo, y también quiero que seas feliz, y lo lograremos juntos" finalizó Scorpius para besarlo. 

Era la primera vez que tenían una de esas conversaciones que se llamarían de adultos. La primera vez que pensaban más allá de la próxima semana. Y era un poco sofocante. Las responsabilidades pueden ser un fuerte viento en contra, donde ni el deportista más rápido del mundo puede hacerle frente si no se está seguro. El mundo puede arrastrarnos a su remolino de esperanzas rotas si no se habla, si no se pide ayuda. Y eso era lo que estaban haciendo ellos. Apoyarse y sostenerse, el uno al otro. 

"Creo que me siento un poco, no se, no encuentro la palabra" quería completar la frase Albus sin lograrlo

"Sobrepasado?"

"Quizás" 

"La noche está hermosa. Ya exterminamos toda la comida que teníamos. Quieres que vayamos ahora a unirnos al resto?" sugirió Scorpius

"No aun. Caminemos un rato por el campo y sigamos hablando. De otra cosa claramente. Pero primero hagamos eso, porque cuando vayamos con el resto seguro me estresaré todavía más, así que pretendo disfrutar un momento más a solas contigo"

"Trato" dijo Scorpius levantándose de la silla para buscarse un abrigo delgado por si refrescaba.

En el jardín trasero del albergue había un pequeño camino que conducía a unas praderas que se escondían en el horizonte, así que comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo. Total, luego podrían aparecerse donde quisieran.

"Hace un rato estuvimos hablando de futuro" mencionó Albus intentando preguntar algo

"Sí, ya lo sé. Guarda con lo que vas aportar. No sé si es conveniente hablar de eso luego de lo de recién" advirtió Scorpius

"No tranquilo, este tema es lindo"

"Qué pasa?"

"Alguna vez pensaste en la posibilidad de hijos?"

"HIJOS?" exclamó Scorpius sorprendido. Era como saltarse varios pasos de un solo tirón "Ni siquiera hemos pensado en casarnos todavía"

"Yo sí, tú eres el que se resiste"

"No dije que no. Te dije que cuando seamos más grandes, eso nada más!"

"Está bien, pero no importa ahora. Contéstame la pregunta"

"Sabes que no podemos tener, deberíamos adoptar" las limitaciones eran evidentes

"Pero imagina, imagina que pudiéramos. Te gustaría?"

"Umm, supongo que sí. Imagínate unos niños con tu piel morenita"

"Y tus rizos plateados"

"O quizás cobrizos si tenemos suerte"

"Suerte?"

"Qué? No te gustan?"

"No lo sé, podríamos dejar el distintivo Weasley de lado y que sean más Potter-Malfoy"

"Ay eres siempre igual" dijo Scorpius riéndose "Está bien, pero las pecas deben estar"

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso" afirmó Albus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Sabes? Te imagino un padre obsesivo ahora que lo veo"

"Te parece?"

"Sí, como que vas a evitar a toda costa que se enfermen, o se enfríen. Es más, apuesto a que vas a correr al médico ante la mínima duda que tengas"

"Puedes tener razón" dijo Scorpius sabiendo que era justo que se lo imagine de ese modo "Tú vas a ser el padre cariñosito. El que los vive malcriando y comprándole regalos. Porque detrás de esa severidad hay un dulce sujeto"

"Creo que vamos a ser unos excelentes padres" concluyó Albus

"Seríamos, querrás decir" dijo Scorpius colocando el condicional

"No, deja los tiempos verbales tranquilos. Te prometo que va ser así"

La conversación sobre el futuro había dejado de ser difícil. No todo son problemas con respecto al mañana. Tan bien había cosas bellas para vivir.

Mientras caminaban Albus seguía sorprendido del lugar donde estaban. Resulta que no era un albergue normal, era más bien una mansión de vacaciones. El padre de Albus había dicho de ir a una casa menos grande, no tan pretenciosa. Al fin y al cabo no era como que fueran a pasar mucho tiempo allí, viajaron para conocerse a si mismos y a Irlanda. Pero por sobre todo, pescar. No para pasar el tiempo en la cuasi mansión. Pero Draco insistió. Una familia milenaria como la suya debía 'estar a la altura de la situación' como decía.

"Bonito lugar alquilo tu padre" dijo Albus mirando a su alrededor mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su bermuda "Papá se quejó casi todo el verano de que era caro, que tu papá no debería pagarlo solo, que quedábamos disminuidos y no era necesario tanto lujo. Pero..."

"Pero?" preguntó Scorpius

"Pero... al final le gustó. No lo va a reconocer nunca, pero definitivamente le gustó" explicaba Albus "todos los días se despierta bien temprano y mira el amanecer 'floreciendo desde las praderas' como él dice"

"Que lindo que tu padre disfrute de esto, ahora que lástima que el orgullo lo prive de disfrutarlo del todo" decía Scorpius mientras miraba las estrellas "Pero no hablo solo de tu padre, hablo de ambos. Siempre han tenido esa rivalidad sin sentido"

"No sé si sin sentido Scorp. Durante mucho tiempo tu padre fue un..."

"Un Mortífago, lo sé, sabía que ibas a venir con eso. Pero no fue por motus propio. Siempre fue arrastrado por el abuelo Lucius" reflexionaba Scorpius "Aparte, al final siempre se ponía del lado correcto"

"No te pongas a la defensiva Scorp. Lo quiero mucho a tu padre, no tiene nada que demostrarme a mi. Por ahí intento explicarte porque el resto desconfía. Es como algo que te marca"

"Albus, todos los días se ve la marca, y cada segundo que pasa luego de eso se arrepiente de todo. Muchas veces incluso se arrepiente de haber sido un Malfoy. Le da vergüenza, nunca lo buscó. Por qué crees que siempre usa mangas largas?" retrucó Scorpius "Y la mayor parte del tiempo se lo retruca por mi. Por mi madre. Por el estigma que sufrimos ambos por eso" dijo mientras se le empezaban a llenar los ojos de lagrimas por eso último "Sabías que mamá siempre estuvo muy enferma? Pero muy enferma Albus. Papá recorrió todos los médicos que había en Inglaterra, y la mayoría no querían atenderla cuando sabía que era del 'sequito Malfoy'. 'No atendemos traidores, es preferible verlos muertos' llegué a escuchar. Cuando por fin consiguió tratamiento fue porque iba con una identidad falsa y en otro país. La guerra dejó muchas heridas Al..." pero no siguió, no pudo contenerse más, rompió en un llanto muy profundo

Durante mucho tiempo Scorpius había contenido eso dentro de él. Como el odio hacia su familia lo destruía. Y como incluso llegó a destruirlo. Albus estaba en shock. En todo este tiempo jamás le había dicho nada de esto. Era una faceta de su vida que desconocía, y que le hacia cuestionar muchas cosas. Albus había estado siempre a su lado, pero jamás lo ayudó con este tema. No conocía cuanto lo afectaba y lo que sufría por el simple hecho de portar un nombre. Sabía que lo molestaban, pero no a esta escala. No sabía que el apellido Malfoy en cierto modo se había cobrado la vida de uno de ellos. Y él que pensaba que los problemas de apellido eran una cosa exclusiva de ser Albus Potter.

Desconociendo esto totalmente, cabía preguntarse, había estado realmente para ayudarlo? Porque en aquello donde más dolor sentía, Albus no se encontraba allí para curarlo. 

Pero podía empezar a hacerlo a partir de ahora

En seguida lo paró y lo abrazó. 

"Scorpius, no tenía idea. Soy un imbécil por mencionarlo" dijo mientras lo acurrucaba contra él y le limpiaba las lagrimas "Pero sabes qué es lo bueno?"

"Qué?" preguntó Scorpius casi con enojo. No podía haber nada bueno de esto

"Nosotros" dijo Albus "Nosotros somos la expresión más grande de que el odio no gana, nunca. Nuestras familias se odian y acá estamos nosotros. Mejores amigos primero, novios ahora. Siempre hemos sido almas gemelas. Contra todo pronóstico, como ya dije. Te ayudaré a vencer ese odio. Y primero empezaré aquí. Y si me tengo que pelear con toda mi familia..."

"No Albus, no hagas eso"

"No, como que no. No dejaré que te hagan sentir mal. No es la idea de este viaje, y mucho menos de ser mi pareja. Yo tengo que protegerte, cuidarte, ser tu escudo, no un simple espectador de como te hieren a muerte"

"Está bien, pero la violencia no seria buena para nadie, así que intenta evitarla. Como tú dijiste, el odio nunca gana. No luches con odio. No te transformes en aquello con lo que quieres terminar"

"Intentaré hacerte caso, solo espero que no provoquen demasiado"

"Al final resultó ser una caminata muy relajante..." dijo Scorpius irónicamente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo "discúlpame por arruinar la noche con mis dramas"

"No has arruinado nada. Esto me sirve para conocerte mejor, para poder trabajar en aquel hombre que necesitas a tú lado. En un mejor Albus. Aparte, aún la noche no ha terminado, recién empieza" dijo Albus "Si quieres, podemos ir yendo con la familia, le pregunto a James donde están y vamos"

"No, aún no. Tú querías relajarte y aun no hemos podido hacerlo ni un poco. Ven, sentemosnos un rato"

"A qué?" preguntó

"No lo sé. No hace falta que tengamos un plan. Nuestro plan era cenemos tranquilo. Falló. Caminemos tranquilo. Falló también. Estamos en las afueras de la ciudad, no hay luces, el cielo se ve increíble, y el pastizal parece perfecto para apoyar nuestra cabeza un rato"

Albus no entendía mucho porque iban a hacer eso, pero obedeció sin más. Scorpius parecía estar un poco frágil aun y no quería turbar la poca tranquilidad que ahora tenía. Así que se acostó a su lado y se puso a observar las estrellas en silencio. La calma de la noche no tardó mucho en llenarlos. Los sonidos de algún búho y chicharras de fondo se integraban perfectamente dándoles una sensación de que no estaban solos en esas enormes praderas. Todos eran testigos de los bellos dibujos que las estrellas junto al firmamento exponían en una función especial. 

Luego de un momento en paz, fue Scorpius quien habló

"Hay algo que me da seguridad en las estrellas" 

"Y qué es ello?" 

"No lo sé, que nos conocen quizás."

"En qué sentido?" 

"Umm mejor déjalo, no importa"

"Vamos Hyperion, te metiste tú solo, ahora suéltalo" 

"Hyperion? En serio? Justo ahora?" dijo Scorpius apoyándose en sus codos para elevarse un poco "Creo que no usas mi segundo nombre hace meses, idiota. Hace un par de horas que estamos juntos de nuevos y ya lo usaste al menos tres veces"

"Dos veces" lo corrigió

"No es lo que importa! Por usar mi segundo nombre, ahora menos te voy a decir"

"Vamos Scorp, pensé que quizás te iba ablandar un poco y te podría sacar una sonrisa"

"Típica estrategia tonta de novio" dijo sonriendo, al menos la intención era válida "Está bien, te contaré, pero promete no reírte"

"Lo prometo" dijo Albus mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón "Lo juro!"

"Okey, no hacia falta el acting" dijo Scorpius volviendo a acostarse "Siento seguridad al ver las estrellas porque creo que nos conocen"

"Cómo? Eso ya lo dijiste, explica más" 

"No lo sé, muchos de los momentos en los que estuvimos juntos y mucho en los que no, siempre, de algún modo, aun así sea por la ventana, las estrellas nos miraban. Quizás no había ningún ser humano a la redonda. Pero ellas siempre estaban, allí, mirando"

"Yo me sentiría acosado más que seguro Scorp, no lo sé"

"Claro, entiendo. Pero sabes qué? Ellas no juzgan. Solo observan. Son diferentes de nosotros. Todo lo que vemos nos produce en seguida una sensación, un sentimiento. Sea bueno o malo. Por eso es normal que aparentemos. En cambio con ellas no. A ellas siempre puedes volver, siendo tú mismo. Iniciando un amor, o mirándolas para encontrar consuelo por alguien a quien perdiste. Y siempre están. Haciendo compañía" pensaba Scorpius "Y quizás para mi, un niño sin hermanos, con pocos amigos, siempre era bueno verlas y sentir que no estaba solo"

Albus se daba cuenta que lo que su novio le estaba diciendo era algo bastante profundo. Y en cierto modo tenía razón. Aquella navidad en la que sabía que todo andaba mal, cuando Scorpius estaba en Ilvermorny y ambos con el corazón roto por culpa de sus errores, fueron las estrellas quienes lo cobijaron en su dolor cuando salió afuera en el medio de la noche. Fueron las estrellas quienes vieron ese primer beso de ellos en la torre de Astronomía. Y como decía Scorpius, no juzgaban. Hasta parecía que los incentivaban, porque no recuerda una noche importante donde las nubes hayan impedido que ellas los acompañen con su presencia.

Los conocían mejor que nadie. Incluso esa parte de Scorpius que tanto había guardado y que recién se había enterado. Podría incluso pedirles consejos, hablarles. Sonaba tonto, pero aunque pudiera hacerlo, él creía que no lo haría.

"Ahora que lo observo, tienes razón. Siempre han estado para nosotros" dijo mirándolas un momento par luego voltearse hacia Scorpius "Pero sabes qué? Creo que no las necesitamos más"

"Por qué?" 

"Porque ya tengo mi propio astro, mi propio lucero, mi guía en la noche. Y está aquí a mi lado"

"Ohhhh" dijo Scorpius mientras se sonrojaba "Yo también te veo así. No lo había pensado. Puede ser, ya no necesito más de su compañía, porque te tengo a ti!" dijo Scorpius feliz de lo que acaba de percatarse "Han cumplido su misión mientras fue necesaria, pero creo que ya no las necesito. Ahora simplemente pueden dedicarse a embellecer el cielo. Y realmente necesitan hacerlo, porque aquí en la tierra te tenemos aquí y no hay nada que te haga competencia. Tú haces mucho más hermoso mi día a día, y espero que sea así siempre"

"Basta, si yo embellezco la tierra, entonces tú la enalteces. No sería justo compararme contigo. Ahora sí, dejando de alabarnos un poco. Quizás deberíamos despedirnos" dijo Albus "Sé que suena tonto, pero tú mismo lo dijiste, ya no las necesitamos. No tenemos que hacerles perder el tiempo"

"Está bien" dijo Scorpius un poco inseguro. No sabía exactamente que era lo que tenía que hacer para despedirse de un objeto en el cielo "Adiós estrellas, gracias por todo lo que nos han ayudado, incluso mucho antes de que pudiéramos percatarnos de ello. Espero que estén ahí si volvemos a necesitarlas" dijo casi gritando

"No digas eso, puede traernos mala suerte, no creo que las necesitemos" 

"Albus, lo que estamos haciendo no tiene sentido, no puedes discutir sobre esto. Aparte no sabes, quizás las necesitemos otra vez, juntos" dijo Scorpius riéndose "En fin, gracias... y qué hacemos ahora? La saludamos con mano o les tiramos un beso?"

"Dices que esto no tiene sentido pero te preocupas por cómo lo hacemos? Ponte de acuerdo Scorpius" dijo molestándolo

"Si vamos a hacer tonterías sin sentido vamos a hacerlas bien"

"Okey, los besos son solos míos, así que hagamoslo con la mano"

"Albus, un cuerpo de gases y polvos que flota a miles de años luz no podrá robarme!" dijo Scorpius mientras se reía de los celos sin sentido de su novio

"No importa, nunca se sabe, con la mano"

"Está bien" dijo Scorpius obedeciendo

Ambos sacudieron sus manos como gesto de saludo. Se reían. Pensaban que lo que hacían no tenía sentido. Pero desde arriba, las estrellas, que habían visto comenzar su amor y habían apostado tanto por él, estaban al fin satisfechas. 

En lo que quedó de la noche ni siquiera fueron a encontrarse con el resto de la familia. Scorpius dijo que era mejor andar sin planes y esa suerte de responsabilidad que había tenido al principio de 'tenemos que saludar a tú familia, hemos venido a compartir tiempo con ellos' que había tenido al principio se esfumó completamente. Actuaban como niños. Corrían de un lado a otro, jugaban a atrapar luciérnagas y en un momento tuvieron que esconderse ya que habían oído el aullido de un lobo que estaba cerca. No volvieron al albergue, durmieron bajo la copa de un árbol y al amanecer ahí si regresaron. 

El resto de la jornada si debieron pasarlo con la familia. El almuerzo fue un poco crisposo, Scorpius debió detener a Albus en un par de momentos para que no haga nada estúpido, pero luego de pescar juntos ambas familias se unieron y en la noche les dieron sus bendiciones a los "recién casados".

No, no se está perdiendo nada. Claramente los jóvenes no fueron a pescar. Pasaron el día en la ciudad. Frente a tantas insistencias de como se veían bien juntos por parte de los primos de Albus (sobre todo de Rose), decidieron "casarse". Ambos fueron a una tienda de tatuajes y diseñaron un anillo que se harían en el dedo como símbolo de unión. Cada uno dibujo el anillo del otro, considerando los gustos y las preferencias que cada uno tenía. Lo hicieron a escondidas para que la sorpresa sea todavía mayor. Realmente era un claro signo de confianza, ya que estaban a punto de impregnar en su piel algo que ni siquiera conocían.

Pero, ¿era realmente así? No lo creo. Ambos conocían el amor que se tenían. Tan complejo como los engranajes de un reloj suizo por momentos, pero tan bello como los diseños arquitectónicos de los grandes palacios que deleitan los ojos de cualquiera que pase por allí. El resultado de eso, solo podía ser algo que sin duda les llenara el corazón de emoción. 

Y de hecho así fue, y aunque haya sido una cuestión simbólica, era ya un lazo tejido y permanente entre ellos que sería muy difícil de borrar si se atrevieran a siquiera intentarlo.

Sin embargo, a las estrellas no les importaba todo eso. No necesitaban de anillos, de uniones, de ceremonias. Habían visto el amor como verdaderamente era desde el principio. Desde aquellas palabras en el tren de Hogwarts cuando recién se conocían, pasando por ese viaje juntos en verano, a esas noches de dolor en las que solo ansiaban volver a estar juntos.

Ellas lo habían visto tal cual era desde siempre. Testigos de dos almas acariciadas por el suave manto del amor, unidas bajo un aroma de eternidad fácilmente palpable. Quizás siempre habrá dificultades, habrá momentos en los que las tempestades pondrán a prueba esa balsa en la que van juntos. Esa balsa de sentimientos bueno y malos, alegrías y miedos. Porque en definitiva el amor es todo y solo unidos íntegramente pueden evitar que el caos los desarme. 

Y la unión era genuina, y con eso bastaba. Hoy lo habían entendido. La vida juntos podía asentarse sobre un rosedal, y ser de a momentos color de rosas. Pero a veces iban a pincharse con las espinas, e iban a tener que estar ahí para curarse.  

En definitiva, el camino siempre hay que recorrerlo. No existe tal cosa como un mapa que nos lleve a destino, por el camino más seguro y en el menor tiempo posible. Cada uno traza su propia ruta. Juntos. Y ellas lo sabían, pero confiaban que con lo que ambos habían construido, podrían transitar el camino por el resto de su vida. Se habían animado a transitar el sendero, y se seguían animando a recorrerlo. De animarse a seguir aunque los escollos los ahoguen.

Porque en el amor, no hay conclusiones,  **pero al menos vale la pena intentar escribirlas**. Y Albus y Scorpius estaban dispuesta redactar ese final, **juntos.**

** Fin. **


End file.
